


Not so alone

by Huni_obri



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 246,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huni_obri/pseuds/Huni_obri
Summary: So... I was bored.Basically, the entirety of the episodes is the same except that now Varian has a twin sister.If you don't like the episodes staying mostly the same except with some scenes and lines added then don't read (some do change more than that though) Skips everything that doesn’t get changed.I don't know why I wrote this
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. What the hair!?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and it's probably pretty bad. 
> 
> Also English is my second language so please let me know if there are any grammar mistakes
> 
> I had this idea stuck in my head for months now and I needed a way to get it out of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped everything until Cass and Raps got to Varian's house

**If you wanna start reading from the second the story changes skip the underlined part.**

Rapunzel has gotten back her 70 ft. of hair. She and Cass have gone to Old Corona to visit a wizard named Varian to get answers. 

Cass and Rapunzel rode up to a village and tied Fidella to a tree.

"So this is where Varian lives." Rapunzel said, walking up the stairs to the entrance of the house. 

"It seems cozy in a 'I wish I had said goodbye to my loved ones before I left' kind of way."

Smoke was coming from under the doors and all of a sudden Rapunzel and Cass felt tremors and the doors opened up on their own.

They looked at each other feeling uncertain and then Rapunzel walked in Cass right behind her.

"Just watch your step Raps" Cass said as they walked towards a door with an enormous amount of smoke coming out behind it from inside the room. 

"Come on, this way" Cass opened the door and they walked in 

"It's just fog, I'm sure it's okay," Rapunzel said, starting to sound nervous. 

Cass stepped on a tripwire and it set off a trap. The rope pulled on the thing that makes fire going (I don't know how it's called okay?). The air from it blew at the sail from the toy in front of it. By moving the match on the toy it caught fire and the toy started rolling right under a beaker. The beaker had a tube connected to it and as the match heated the beaker, the chemical inside started rising at the heat, flowing down the tube and into a glass ball. The ball was on a spring and as it was filling up the spring lowered and as it was full, the spring rose back up and threw the ball at Rapunzel and Cassandra.

It hit the floor and smoke went everywhere. They started coughing and as the smoke cleared off they were trapped.

"Fine, a bobby trap," Rapunzel said, sounding nervous. 

"Raps everything's gonna be o--" she tried to reassure her but her voice faltered as she noticed a figure on the other side of the room.

They looked at him, eyes glowing green.

"What. Do. You. Want.?" The figure said with a super deep voice. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Um hi, " Rapunzel waved at the person in front of her.

"So sorry to bother you, sir. I wanted to ask you about my hair." She grabbed her hair, indicating to it. "Because you're such a magic exp--" 

"Magic! I do not work with magic" He cut her off and removed his mask. "I mean technically it's not magic it's alchemy but yeah, eh, don't sweat it." He said in a sassy gesture. 

Pascal narrowed his eyes and looked suspiciously at the boy. 

Rapunzel tried to laugh off at what just happened "Got it. So what is this?"

She lifted her foot indicating to the goo they were trapped in.

"Oh, it's...it's a chemical compound of, ah, my own design, thank you." He took off his coat and mask.

He walked towards the raccoon who was also trapped in the goo. "See we have a bit of a critter problem out here, and through the miracle of modern alchemy, I have found a humane way to solve the problem," He said while he freed the raccoon and threw him out the door. 

"This is riveting but could you get us out of here?" 

Varian laughed "Where is that neutralizing parti--?" He patted himself for the vile and as he found it the raccoon walked in again. 

"--Oh, get...get out of here" He grabbed the raccoon by his tail and threw him out again and closed the door. 

He looked towards them and gave them a sheepish smile. 

He freed them and knelt down. "I am so sorry, Your highness," he said through a laugh.

"Your highness?" Rapunzel asked, confused. "Wait, you know who I am?"

"Ah…how could I not." He laughed "Look at your hair. Your highness" he added the last part not wanting to sound offensive. He cleared his throat.

"Oh please, just Rapunzel" Varian finally stood up.

"Wow, really?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"So fantastical stories of your hair returning have spread throughout Corona." He walked around Cassandra and he stopped behind Rapunzel crouching. "People say it's magic but personally, I don't really believe that. " he grabbed her hair in his hands and then dropped it back down as he moved to stand in front of them "Now as you have probably guessed I am a man of science specifically al--"

"--alchemy, we know." She did not need to listen to his rambling. "Now listen kid, we need your help but let me make something clear. What happens here stays here--" she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and lifted him off of his feet. "--you got it?" 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Varian was examining Rapunzel's hair under a magnifying glass. 

"Oh yes, this is ah, is it's very… long" He removed the magnifying glass and tucked it under his arm.

"Oh no don't worry, Your high--" he stopped mid-sentence remembering what Rapunzel told him earlier. "--Rapunzel I am sure that _I Varian_ can unlock the mystery of your hair with the _power of science_ " He grabbed the magnifying glass again and this time he pushed it out of the way only for it to spin around and to hit him on the back of his head. 

"Ow," he felt the back of his head with his hand and brought it back with a splotch of blood on his glove. "No sweat it's just a little-- " he fainted at the sight of blood. 

Cass and Rapunzel exchanged looks 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel tied her hair around Varian's head to try to use her hair to heal it.

_Bring back what once was mine_

Pascal was sitting on Rapunzel's knee and pointed his claw to his head. 

_What one was mine_

"Better?" Rapunzel hopefully asked. 

Varian took off the hair hat. "Oh yeah--" he looked at his hand "--no" he closed his eyes and looked away, nausea starting to kick in. 

Rapunzel grabbed a strand of her hair "Huh, that used to work." 

Varian looked over her hair again. "Well, silver lining we've, ah, acquired some critical data about your hair. It no longer possesses its legendary healing power. Progress!" He picked up her hair and smiled widely at Cass. 

"Now let's figure out exactly what this hair is made of." He walked away from them and pulled down a curtain.

"This machine can analyze any substance for chemical makeup by topic composition and our goo structural integrity. I built it myself."

"Nice" Rapunzel praised him, feeling a little impressed. 

"If I'm right this should tell us all there is to know about your hair."

"Raps are you sure you wanna--" Cass wanted to ask but she trailed off as Rapunzel disappeared from her line of vision. 

"--Rapunzel?"

"Let's do this." Rapunzel said as she strapped herself onto the machine. She _really_ needs those test results. 

"Okay, Rapunzel--"Varian scratched the back of his head "--this may get a little--" he searched for the right word. 

"--exciting?" Rapunzel wandered in excitement. 

He put his hands behind his neck "Sure, yeah, that's a good word for it." 

He turned on the machine and Pascal jumped off Rapunzel's shoulder as the machine started to shake her. Mechanical hands grabbed her hair and Rapunzel started spinning in the machine as the hands moved her hair around her. 

It paused for a second while she's upside-down "Okay, woah" it continued spinning and the next time it paused she was fully wrapped in her hair. 

The machine spun one last time and then Rapunzel started panting heavily. 

The bell on top of a counting thing rang.

"And there we are done."

"Alright not super fun but it's over" she let out a laugh

Varian laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck "Oh sorry, yeah I meant done with the first test but don't worry only 86 more to go"

He flicked the lever and the machine pulled out a saw blade and tried to cut Rapunzel's hair. 

At that moment Eugene stepped in front of the window and screamed like a girl. "Blondie!" 

"Amazing!" The blade broke off of the machine and bounced off of the control panel and Varian needed to duck away to not get hit. "You were right it's absolutely unbreakable"

The saw bounced off the floor and right before it would hit a wall a shield made out of ice stopped it. The shield disappeared and the blade fell to the floor.

The person who was behind the shield stepped forward and Cass was the only one who noticed her.

She took out her sword "Uh, kid?"

Varian was about to ask her what's up but...

"VARIAN!"... The sound of his sister's voice already told him enough.

He turned around to face her as she walked forward away from the door so that she was visible to everyone. 

Her hair is black and it looks very similar to Varian's except that there's no streak and that the black lock of hair in front of her face is shorter on her and her hair is longer. Her eyes are blue as well, her nose is smaller and she doesn't have any freckles. She's wearing a dress going a little under her knees and she's wearing black shoes. 

His eyes widened when he saw the fury in her eyes. She walked up next to him and they're the exact same height.

" Varian! You just almost cut my head off!" She yelled at him.

Varian took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah, um, sorry Issa" he forced out a smile. 

He then looked to the side, eyes widening. There was an ice spike right behind the machine. Varian looked back at his sister and pointed towards it with his head. She looked confused but after she saw it her eyes widened even more than her brothers. 

Cass and Rapunzel noticed their uneasiness. 

"Um, are you two okay?" Rapunzel's the one who spoke up first.

"Yeah, we're fine I mean why wouldn't we be fine? Right, Varian? Were totally fine?" She forced out a wide grin.

Varian looked at her wide-eyed and slowly shook his head. (The next thing is said through twin telepathy so the twins are the only ones who hear this.)'Are you serious?'

Varian sighed and looked back at the Princess and Cass "Yeah we're fine" 

The girl then looked back at the spike. She took a deep breath and the ice spike disappeared. 

"What are you two--?" Cassandra looked to where the ice spike was but she couldn't see anything and she didn't understand what the two were looking at. "--um...Oh-kay" 

Then the girl recognized the blond girl.

"Wait, Princess Rapunzel?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hi." Rapunzel waved as best as she can while in the machine.

She looked back at her brother. "Varian _why_ is the princess of Corona in our house and _why_ is she strapped to your contraption?" She asked her voice calmer than before.

He looked at Cass and Rapunzel "Can I tell her?" The girl scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and looked at the princess and her friend as well.

"Who even is she?" Cassandra asked first.

The girl smiled at her "I'm Melissa, Varian's sister." Rapunzel looked her up and down. "Don't you mean _twin_ sister?" Rapunzel asked with a smirk.

Melissa giggled "How do you know that? I mean it's not that obvious… right?" Rapunzel giggled.

"Well?" Varian asked as he still hasn't gotten his answer.

"Oh right." Rapunzel said as she remembered his question. "Of course you can"

"Raps are you _sure_?" Cass wasn't agreeing with her 100%.

Rapunzel nodded and Melissa turned to face Varian again "Rapunzel wants answers about her hair and I'm…testing it"

Melissa's lip formed a tiny smile at the side. 

"So what'd you figured out so far, _besides_ how to cut people's heads off." She crossed her hands and looked at him with an amused grin.

Varian rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Not much _but_... it's totally unbreakable!" He grabbed Melissa by her shoulders and shook her.

"But I'm betting you're not" Eugene barged into the room "Let her go!" 

"Eugene, hey!" Rapunzel said, trying to sound casual. Melissa looked at him confused, Cass just looked unimpressed, and Varian looked excited. 

"Blondie, you're okay. You wanna tell me what's going on here?" He demanded putting his hand on his hips. 

She looked at Cass, who still didn't want Eugene to know and then back at her boyfriend and let out a forceful laugh. 

"You know what? I don't care, I'm getting you out of there." He walked over to her only to be stopped by the boy.

"Hey, you're Flynn Rider." He said excitedly.

Eugene crossed his arms "No. You don't know what you're talking about, I've never seen you before in my life. You can't prove anything." He looked to the side and pouted.

Varian covered his mouth with his hands and laughed. "I am your biggest fan" he moved towards a wall with another curtain.

Melissa leaned against the control panel, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes "Uh, not _this_ again."

Varian pulled at the string and the curtain moved out of the way "See?" He pointed to it with his eyes. 

It was a Flynn Rider shrine, there were books and a wanted poster on the wall and a couple of other things. 

Eugene put on his Flynn Rider charm. "Hey now. Flynn Rider nice to be met."

"I used to see your wanted posters all the time you're my hero." Varian said through a squeaky voice towards the end. 

"Oh well 'hero' is a bit much" he tried sounding modest as he walked towards Varian.

Varian was walking towards him as well holding a bunch of books. "I've read every single book about you." He bumped into him and the books scattered all over the place.

"Oh, well--" he took the one book that fell on his head off "--you see that's not actually me I just took the name from the book."

Varian completely overhead what he said. He swung his sword in the air right in front of Eugene's face "Hey, hey remember that one time you dueled that evil night blindfolded?" He showed him the book with that story and sliced it in half with his sword. 

"No, no, not me." Varian continued swinging his sword and Eugene moved behind the table to be a safe distance from him. "Do you wanna put that down?"

Rapunzel and Cass were still at the machine and now it was hitting Raps's hair with a pointy rock. Cass watched the boys in amusement. Melissa is just there standing in the middle of the room bored, arms folded. "This isn't right Cassandra. I have to tell him what's going on."

Cass turned around to face the princess "No. Rapunzel I _want_ to trust you, and I trust that you trust Eugene, but I don't trust Eugene, and if I can't trust Eugene that I can't trust you. And you're just going to have to trust me." She looked to the side thinking over what she said for a second and looked back at Rapunzel. "Trust me that logic tracks." 

"How?" Melissa asked. 

"Tell me how you took on the Early of Camembert. " Varian asked, _still_ swinging his sword. 

"Also not me" 

Eugene moved out of the way not to get hit "Would someone please explain to me who this child is?" 

"I'm Varian" he turned to face him and knocked over the vial and it poured the chemical into another one and created an explosion that broke the table in half. Then all of the things fell to the ground and shattered.

Then the sword he was holding started burning his hands, even though he was wearing gloves. "Ah-ah-ah-ah" He threw the sword at the wall and it burned Flynn Rider's wanted poster. 

"Oh come on." Eugen said as he stepped over the broken table. 

And then the tremors started. "What was that trembling?" Eugene wondered as he was looking at the ceiling.

"Trembling?" I didn't notice any trembling." Varian tried to deny it. 

Melissa wasn't happy with his answer and she walked forward to them and shot him a death glare. 'You need to turn them off' she told him through their twin telepathy.

Varian ignored what she said as he remembered something "Oh, almost forgot to get the spectrometric press. It's the only way I can read the results of the test. Flynn Rider wanna come with?" And he started to walk towards the door. 

"Uuh--" he scratched his chin pretending to think about it "--no"

"Hey, if-if you come I can show you something really special. But…um...you've got to keep it a secret." He motions to him as if he was telling it to him right at that moment. 

Eugene's face lit up at the mention of a secret "You want to tell me a secret?" 

He walked forward "Did you hear that everyone?--" He said as he was trying to rub it in Cass's face that someone wanted to tell him a secret. "--Veritas...Vari...Var…" He trailed off trying to remember what the boy's name is. 

"Varian" Melissa said before Varian got the chance. 

Eugene shrugged it off "A complete stranger wants to _tell_ _me_ a secret."

Eugene followed Varian outside grinning at himself. 

Cass and Rapunzel exchanged looks. 

"I'm guessing he's not one to keep secrets," Melissa said leaning on the cupboard (is that what it is?)

\---------------------------------------------------------

Varian and Eugene exited the house and Eugen closed the door.

"Listen, buddy, I need you to tell me everything that the princess told you." He said as he grabbed Varian by the shoulders.

"Oh yeah, well first she said 'we're looking for Varian' and then I said 'I am Varian.'" Eugene rolled his eyes as the boy was giving him useless information. 

"And then she said 'uh hi sorry to bother you sir but I wanted to ask you about my hair.'"He gestured to his hair with his hands by flicking it upwards. 

He turned back to face Eugene and spun his hands around one another "Uh, sorry let me back up, I forgot to tell you about the raccoon trap. So there was--"

Eugene cut him off "Yes that's great" he facepalmed "But what I meant was tell me all the important stuff she said."

"Mr. Rider, when the princess of Corona speaks directly to you, _every word_ is important." He said with seriousness in his voice.

Varian walked away and Eugene facepalmed. Again.

They went to the tiny house near Varian's house. Varian was looking around. 

"I know that press is here somewhere Flynn."

"Again it's Eugene" he said, not even sounding so annoyed anymore. 

Varian has been calling him Flynn since the second they met but no matter how many times Eugene told him that that's not his real name the boy continued with the fake one.

Varian removed the cover that was covering some kind of machine and found what he was looking for.

"And here it is. And once the tests are done it will print the results on parchment paper--" Varian started to ramble bit was once again cut off by Eugene 

"That's muy interesante but getting back to what the princess said." Another tremor came "woah, woah. Why does that keep happening?"

Varian stood up and pushed Eugene out of the way since he was standing on the trap door.

"Flynn Rider" Varin knelt down and grabbed the door handle "I believe I promised you a secret" he opened the trap door and gestured to the tunnel with his hand. 

They claimed down the ladder, Varian holding a lamp in his hand "Now if my dad knew I was down here _he'd_ kill me" 

They started walking down the tunnel "Of course if he knew what I was actually doing down here he'd probably be impressed. Or at least I hope he'd be impressed." 

Varian's father has always been disappointed at Varian and no matter what Varian did he cannot stop being a disappointment and a mess up, or even a menace as the other villagers call him. 

"These tunnels run through my entire village, which makes them perfect for my project."

"What project?"

They walked up to a giant metal contraption. "This project" 

Eugene looked at it with wide eyes and then his expression changed into confusion. 

"I don't get it" 

"Through the miracle of alchemy, _not_ magic I have found a way to heat this entire tank of water--" he put the lantern on the table. "--with a single drop of my newest--" he picked up the vial which was sitting on the table "--yet to be named compound…which I I'll call 'Flyinnoleoum.'" 

He came up with that name on the spot. He named it after his hero Flynn Rider because he was with him in that second.

"I still don't get it"

"I'm gonna surprise my village by bringing the people hot running water"

Right as he said that, the machine made noise and smoke came out of it.

Varian laughed "I've constructed 5 of these babies all throughout the caverns."

"Wait, wait, wait these tremors your machines are causing them". He said as realization struck him.

Varian tried denying that statement. " No, no, no my machines are not causing them the chemical reactions they trigger do." 

He picked up a dropper from the vial and put a drop of the chemical into a bucket filled with some red substance-probably another chemical. It made a small explosion. 

"And no one else knows you're doing this."

Eugene stated as he thought since he wanted to surprise everyone no one else knew. He did say that his dad didn't know and he also said to keep it a secret. 

"Melissa knows" But turns out he was wrong.

"The girl?" He asked not recognizing the name but also remembering that he never learned the name of the third girl in the room. 

Varian nodded in affirmation. 

"Okay, now listen kiddo I'm no expert in whatever this is but anything that can cause earthquakes cannot be safe. We've got to warn people about this." 

"No, you can't, you gave me your word you'd keep this a secret. And besides, I am an expert and this is all perfectly safe." 

Right as he said that a screw went flying off of the machine. And passed them. Eugene held out his hands protectively as he couldn't let the screw damage his perfect face. 

It hit the back wall.

"Yeah does-does that all the time" he tried to shrug it off. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel was still in the machine and it was currently shaking her. 

"OnLy TweLvE MoRe TesTs to go. " the bell dinged indicating that test 75 has finished. 

The machine stopped shaking Rapunzel. "Yay" 

"Team awesome is baaack" Varian said in a sing-song voice. 

He and Eugene have just gotten into the lab. Varian was carrying the spectrometric press with him. 

"Now Rapunzel I know my tests have been a pain in the a-ha-ah" He said the last word through gritted teeth not wanting to curse in front of royalty. 

"Oh I wouldn't say pain" she tried sounding polite. 

Varian moved out of the way and then the machine electrocuted Rapunzel. 

The room started flashing a greenish-white color and everyone looked away and closed their eyes from how bright it was. 

As the machine ended that test Pascal stayed the color of the light for a moment. 

Rapunzel's hair was a mess. It had sparks of lightning coming out of it and her hair was all disheveled. 

"Now I would" 

Varian was setting up the spectrometric press. "In a moment, this little guy--" he stood up from kneeling down checking it out and kicked the side of to "--will give us all the answers we want."

"Woohoo. Answers." She said cheerfully since that was the reason why Rapunzel came to visit Varian in the first place. 

"Sooo Eugene," Cass said, amused and walked by Pascal who just now turned back to his green-colored self. 

"Got yourself a secret huh?" Cass asked, trying to make Eugene spill the beans.

Eugene almost told her but then he realized that he was doing. 

"If you wanna call it that. The kid ha...ah-ah-ah, nice try Cass."

Another tremor happened, the biggest one so far. Debris started falling from the ceiling and even the raccoon fell down and ran off. What was it even doing on the roof?

"Look Raps I think it's time to go. Now." 

"Now? You're kidding, right? This is almost finished." The bell rang and there were 8 more tests. 

Eugene stepped closer to Varian. "Can we talk?" he said through gritted teeth. 

Varian stood up and jumped down from the platform to be next to Eugene. "Ah, of course, that's what team awesome do-woah" Eugene grabbed Varian by his forearm and dragged him outside. 

"Those things down there are dangerous" 

"Dangerous?" Why would Eugene think that they're dangerous? 

"No, they're not dangerous. I-'ve adjusted my calculations--" Eugene facepalmed. Is this kid serious? He started walking around him "--for every possible outcome. I-the margin of error is… is less than point five-six% or now wait was it point five-seven?"

Eugene stopped walking around and crouched before him. "I don't know. Look, Varian, I think you're a good kid, a smart kid and you've got great intentions but I'm asking you, leading with you for the love if my life and your entire village to please shut off the machines until a sizemaquake atolagist can come inspect them."

He grabbed Varian by his shoulders. 

"Please. Do it for team awesome."

"That's what I've been _trying_ to tell him." Melissa said leaning against the wall of their house. She overhead their conversion since she followed them out of the house. She walked down the stairs to stand next to them.

Varian was uncertain how to respond. Eugene seemed to make a point. And it was what Melissa has been telling him. But he was certain that nothing bad would happen.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by another tremor. 

"I suppose I could turn them down a bit." He said coming to a conclusion.

"Urgh, Varian!" Melissa shouted in frustration. 

Eugene gave him the 'are you serious' look and ran into the house. 

Melissa just gave up and sat on the stairs and pulled out her sketchbook from her satchel. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Eugene rushed back inside right when the machine finished test #7. He looked nervous. 

"Okay 6 more tests than we can leave right go someplace far away, really really far away" 

Cass moved in front of the door

"Why do you wanna leave so bad?" Cass asked, noticing that Eugene was acting suspicious. 

Rapunzel's hair fell down and covered her whole. 

"Oh, no you can stay. In fact, it would be great if you stayed. That way when these things blow up--" He trailed off realizing he'll blow the secret and that would prove Cass right. 

"Oh boy never mind" 

"Oh-oh wait what did you just say?" She asked, wanting to make sure she heard right. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Varian was back down in the tunnels and was running towards the machine. He was in a rush.

"Okay, Varian. I-ah- I guess it was 0.5,7 he tapped the pressure gauge on his machine.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Eugene rubbed the back of his neck and looked like he was about to freak out. 

"Eugene what is wrong with you?" Rapunzel asked, sensing her boyfriend's uneasiness. 

"Okay. You wanna know why we have to go?" Right as he said that blue smoke appeared. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Varian was trying to turn down the machine by screwing/unscrewing (I don't know which one it is) a bolt as he knocked over the vial filled with Flynnoleum. The vial shattered on the grand and the chemical spilled itself all over the place.

Varian looked at the broken vile and already knew that this isn't going to end well. "Oh no, the Flyinnoleoum! "

\---------------------------------------------------------

The machine has finished the test and there were 3 tests left and it was coming to an end. 

The machine was currently trying to set Rapunzel's hair on fire, but it wasn't working since it's indestructible.

"Look I tried to show that I could keep a secret, but I can't. This kid--" 

He gets interrupted by another tremor.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Varian tried to clean up the spilled Flynnoleoum. If it touched the red substance it was going to create a giant explosion. And this wasn't the only one that needed to be turned off. 

He saw the red substance getting closer. 

He gave up on cleaning and ran out of the tunnels. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

There were two more tests left and the room was shaking like crazy. 

"Varian has 5 of these huge highly pressurized machines and they are clearly unstable. I think they can blow up any minute." 

Eugene's words were confirmed by explosions bursting out of the ground.

"And that minute is now"

"Get me out of this machine!" Rapunzel tried to wriggle herself out.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Melissa noticed the explosions and set down her sketchbook. She stood up and looked around. 

"Varian, what did you do!?"

\---------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and there was only one more test.

The machine started spinning its hands and weapons around Rapunzel. 

"Um, guys hurry!" 

Eugene grabbed the levers and tried to turn off the machine but nothing worked. He looked at Cass who was trying to stop it using her sword. 

She jumped at it and hit the part that was spinning and it knocked the sword out of her hands and landed in a pipe in the ceiling. 

Eugene grabbed Varian's sword and shoved it into the machine to stop it. 

Cass and Eugene started trying to pull Rapunzel out of the machine but it wasn't working. 

"Give me your arm" Cass instructed but Rapunzel was strapped and she was barely even able to move her arm much less give it to Cass.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel exclaimed looking out the window. Eugene followed her gaze. 

Varian was running around out in the open in the middle of the explosions. Melissa was chasing right after him.

"Varian! Melissa! They're gonna get themselves killed." 

"Get her out of here I'll get the twins." Cass ran out after them. Right at that moment, a giant piece of the roof fell down and almost hit her head, it missed her by a second.

The bell rang and the last test was done.

Rapunzel gasped "it's over" 

The spectrometric press started printing out the results but Rapunzel couldn't reach them since she was still trapped in the machine.

"I need those results"

The ceiling started cracking and Rapunzel and Eugene looked up. The debris fell on the results. Well, guess they're not getting them.

"No!" 

Part of Varian's house collapsed and blew up to bits and pieces. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Varian was running through the village, Melissa chasing after him and behind them Cass.

Melissa tripped and winced in pain as she fell to the ground. Varian heard her and turned around. 

He crouched down to see what happened. She was holding her ankle, it looked like she sprained it. 

"Issa?" He asked, concern clear in his voice. 

"Varian what are you doing we need to get out of here!" 

"I need to turn off the machines" 

He hugged her. "Stay safe." he stood up and started to run off again. 

She let out a groan of frustration " Why does he never listen to me!" 

Cass ran after him and passed Melissa. She stopped for a second to check on Melissa. The girl gave her a reassuring nod and Cass continued. 

More explosions appeared and Melissa just made a shield all around her blocking the debris.

Cassandra jumped over a fence, the grown blowing up right behind her.

Fidella neighed at her owner, still stuck in the goo with Max.

It didn't take Cass long to catch up with Varian since she's way faster.

She moved away from falling debris and even had to jump over a couple of pieces. Once she caught up with Varian she grabbed him by his wrist.

"Listen kid we gotta get out of here."

"No, no" he tried to wriggle himself out of her grip. "No, I've got three pups to shut off and I can't let this happen again."

He tried to reason with Cass but she wouldn't let him. In that moment an explosion happened right in front of them. 

A tube-like thing-y fell on them and Cass held Varian close so that he wouldn't get hurt.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Once Melissa was sure that it's safe to come out, she got rid of her shield and grabbed a piece of rubble to use as a crutch. 

She walked over to the direction she saw Varian run off to.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cass came out of the tube and pulled Varian out as well. 

"Thank you" he let out a breath "m'lady"

Cass rolled her eyes and let out a breath of annoyance. 

Melissa walked up to the tube and leaned against them.

Varian saw her and his face was filled with relief. 

"Issa you're safe!" 

Melissa looked up at them. She looked very annoyed. "No thanks to you" 

Varian knows she didn't mean it to be hurtful. But it still hurt to hear that from his sister. 

"Varian! Melissa!" He was pulled out of thoughts when hearing his dad. 

Quirin moved a door to check under it. He was looking for his kids. 

"Quirin thank goodness you're here." One of the villagers said as they saw their village leader.

He didn't pay attention to them. He saw where Varian and Melissa are and ran up to them.

"Uh-oh, it's my dad." Cass and Varian climbed out of the time and Quirin ran up to his kids. He crouched next to Varian and put his hands on his son's shoulders. 

"Are you okay?" He moved his hand onto the back of Varian's hand. "What happened?" 

"Dad... I'm sorry" Varian couldn't meet his father's eyes. 

Quirin looked disappointed at Varian. "Not again Varian" He shook his head at him.

"But dad--" he was unable to finish since his dad's gaze faltered and he looked at his daughter. Cass put a resulting hand on Varian's shoulder as Quirin walked up to Melissa.

Varian turned around to face his family and looked heartbroken at seeing the scene that happened before him.

"Honey are you alright? What happened to your leg?" Quirin asked, seeing as she was leaning to the giant tube pipe thing, holding a crutch and not standing on her leg. 

Melissa tried to give him a small smile but it failed. "I'm fine dad, just tripped and sprained my ankle." 

He crouched down to be at her height and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you going to be alright"?

She gave him an actual smile this time and nod. 

Quirin stood up and walked past his son, not even looking in his direction.

"Is everybody okay?" Since he checked his kids he now had to do his job as village leader and see if anyone's hurt. 

"Quirin what do we do? It was terrible."

Varian leaned down and grabbed a piece of debris from the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the first one, I tried to put Melissa in as much as I could.  
> Also, I don't know how to name people from their time so yeah...
> 
> P. S. Quirin DOESN'T love Melissa more he was just more concerned because she got hurt


	2. Great expotations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short-er so I'll probably post the next one today as well

It was the day of the science expo. The Captain was running low on guards and Cass wanted to get a guard assignment but her lady-in-waiting duties came first. 

Varian was entering the science expo but he needed an assistant and he wanted to impress Cass with it so he went to ask her. 

Cass was ironing the tablecloth. She checked the flowers and smoothed out the tablecloth on the other side of the table. 

"There you are Cass, not Cassie" she got startled hearing Varian behind her leaning against a table.

"We, ah, we didn't finish our conversation from earlier." 

"I did." She simply answered and went back to work. 

"Oh, you." Varian said that through a laugh

"Seriously I'm getting ready for the expo and I think you'd be pretty impressed with my invention. The only thing is when I present it to Dr. Master Saint Croix it's gonna take two people to operate it. Hey, wanna be the assistant for my demonstration?" He finally got himself to ask her. 

"Assistant? What? Can't you just ask your sister?" 

"Oh, yeah, Melissa got… grounded." He lied

\---------------------------------------------------------

(Flashback to when Varian was still home)

"Then I'm not coming" Melissa said leaning on the table.

Varian was facing away from her working out the final kinks on his machine. He turned around to face her and pulled his goggles back on his head. "What?"

"Think about it. Cass isn't going to want to be your assistant if I'm there."

Varian thought over her words. She does have a point. He sighed. "Fine. But you'll come afterward, right?" 

"Of course." she said and smiled. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah grounded" he laughed sheepishly. 'I hope she doesn't know I'm lying' Varian thought to himself. 

"So... what do you say?" 

She started pouring the grape juice into a cup. "No!" She spilled the grape juice all over the tablecloth. 

She gasps "No!" She growls in annoyance. "I can't catch a break today." She picked up the cup and walked away to get a cloth to get rid of the stain.

Varian walked over to the table and took a tube out of his pocket. He sprinkled the content onto the table and grabbed the flowers and let a drop of water get on the table and the stain disappeared.

Cass came back and started cleaning the table. "Varian thanks for stopping by but I--" she looked down at the table and the stain was missing. Her eyes blew wide in confusion. 

"Woah, the stain it's gone but how?" Cass was so confused. She wasn't going crazy right? The stain was actually there, it wasn't her imagination.

"Oh, simple, grapes are acidic by combining the alkalinity from the flowers barley grass with rock salt I was able to stop the stainsitation (I so do not understand what he's saying when he's talking in these terms). Alchemy." He praised himself. 

"So, you've got a knack for this kind of thing. Any chance you'd want to--"

She got cut off by Varian who finished her sentence. "--Help you?" Yes!" He calmed down his excitement "I mean I'd love too. Hey if I help you, you can help me and be my assistant. It'll only take a minute."

"Um--" she wasn't sure but she does want to get that guard assignment and a couple of minutes won't hurt anyone right. And maybe he won't help her if she says no. "Deal" 

"Great We can be co-ladies-in-waiting" He gestured with his hands to empathize his point. 

Cass dropped a huge pile of clothes in Varian's hands. "Let's not put a label on it." She said as she walks away from him.

\---------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the expo. Dr. St. Croix made a huge mess messing with Varian's machine. 

Cass picked up the Blue Ribbon for the first place prize. 

She heard a groan and looked towards Dr. St. Croix who was laying on a carrier? ( I don't know names of things) 

He tried to sit up "You" he winced and laid back down "neck... hurts"

"Master St. Croix this still counts as a win right? No, take backsies?" Said Fernanda Pizazzo, running after him.

Varian was holding a piece of Cassandrioum. He tied it onto a necklace. He looked around for Cass and as he found her she gave him the prize. "I believe this was meant for you."

Varian looked down at the ribbon surprised and then he smiled and gave Cass the necklace. "And this was meant for you"

She put it around her neck. "Thanks. And Varian about putting my own ambition in front of our friendship, I'm sorry."

"-s, o- it's okay Cassandra." He said shily. 

"Hey call me Cassie." She smiled at him.

Varian smiled back at her. "Well I guess I should start cleaning this mess up," he said as he rubbed his neck. 

He walked off.

"Cassandra" The captain stepped up to Cass and she turned around to face him. "You have prevented what could have been a disaster for all of us, we'll done. And I have another assignment for you"

"You know what dad?" Cass took off her helmet and handed it to her father. "I'm gonna set this aside for now I think my friend needs my help."

"Well as Captain of the guard turning down an assignment doesn't bode well." He sucked in a breath "But as you dad, I'm proud of ya."

Cass smiled at him and he walked off. 

Cass turned around and walked back to Varian. 

"Wow, you turn your dad down for me?" He asked in disbelief. 

"I'll find a way to make it up to him" She looked to the side to where her father went. "Besides it's not every day you get an element named after you." She clutched the stone in her arms. 

"Yeah-I-" Varian gasps "Issa!" Finally took her long enough to come.

Varian walked towards her and Melissa buried him inside a hug. "Hey, Var."

She pulled away. "So how'd it go?" 

"I got disqualified and then I won." 

Melissa tilted her head in confusion. "That does not make any sense" 

"Melissa!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she saw her. 

Cass and Rapunzel walked up to them 

"I thought you were grounded," Cass said, starting to think she realized what's going on. 

Melissa already knew where that excuse came from so she just went along with it. "Yeah, I got ungrounded" lucky for her she was an excellent liar. 

She looked at the Cassandrioum and smiled. "You were right Cassandrioum does look better than the rocks." 

Rapunzel and Cass were really confused by that statement. "Rocks?" Rapunzel finally asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, she's just talking about the cluster of black rocks we discovered by my village, I actually got the idea of the element after discovering them.

Rapunzel's and Cass's eyes widen "Black rocks!?" They said unanimously

\---------------------------------------------------------

They were in Old Corona now and Varian and Melissa were showing the two the rocks. 

"It was amazing they just kinda sprouted up a couple of weeks ago." 

They walked up to the rocks Melissa hugging Varian from the back. 

"I have never seen anything like it."

Then Rapunzel's hair started glowing.

Cassandra jumped out of surprise and Melissa pulled away from hugging Varian. 

Everyone looked back at the rocks which were now glowing.

Varian stepped closer to the rocks. "Fascinating. The rocks are demonstrating an actual physical response. To you" He pointed at Rapunzel.

Cass and Rapunzel exchanged looks. "Shh. Varian, I need you to promise to keep this between you and me, okay? And them." She added the last part as she remembered that she and Varian weren't the only ones who know. 

"W-why" Melissa got into the conversation.

Rapunzel looked towards her "Because my dad has forbidden me from talking about these rocks to anyone." 

"We collectively we're going to figure it out, but I need to know that I can trust you." She looked at the twins hopefully.

"You can count on us." They said unanimously and smiled at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel returned it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it'll start changing more after this one.


	3. Queen for a day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MANAGED!!!!!

A bunny was hopping through a forest wanting to eat some blueberries when storm clouds appeared and the wind blew him away.

Quirin was farming when he noticed the clouds. He frowned at himself 'this isn't good' he thought. 

Then he saw a girl climbing a tree trying to get a flower at the end of the branch. The wind blew and she fell off Quirin catching her by the last second.

He put her down and she ran off laughing. She ran past a man looking at some black rocks and Quirin walked over to them.

"What do we do Quirin?" The man asked, gesturing to the rocks. 

"My home these rocks are destroying everything in their path"

Quirin noticed the other villagers being distressed by this very matter.

"Take ease friends, our situation may seem dier but we mustn't lose hope." He tried to reassure them.

"But what are they? Where are they coming from?" One of the villagers asked.

Quirin knew the answers to all of those questions but he couldn't answer them. He couldn't let anyone know about his past. And if word got out to his kids, especially his son? He didn't even want to think about what could possibly happen. They would probably want to go after the moonstone themselves. But the moonstone destroys life and he needs to protect his kids from it. 

The sound of his son's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "I've been studying these rocks and I think I've discovered a vulnerability in their alchemical makeup."

Varian got lost in his own thoughts. "Son" Varian looked at his father when he called for him. "I told you to leave those rocks, alone." Quirin said in a firm voice. Why can't his son understand that these rocks are dangerous? 

"Yeah, I know, I know, I know" he tried telling his dad. "But something has to be done and I think I'm maybe onto a solution." 

"Something is being done. In fact, I planned to travel to see the king this afternoon, about this very matter."

"Oh, well then can-can I come with you?" Varian looked at his father with pleading eyes.

Quirin looking into the eyes of his son, the same ones his wife had he just couldn't say no. He left out a sigh. "Very well you can travel with me."

Varian got surprised at first with the fact that dad allowed him "Really?" But then his surprised expression turned into one of excitement. "Yes!Yes!" He jumped into the air with a pumped fist "Road trip!" and did one of the dorky dances he does when he gets excited. "Varian and dad going to see the kiiing" 

He laughed and remembered that it takes a couple of hours of walking to get to the capital, they will probably get hungry. "I will pack ham sandwiches."

Quirin laughed at his son's excitement. "Yes. In the meantime stay away from those rocks." He ordered his son. 

"Um-okay but, um, that's getting harder to do by the minute." He looked worried at the rocks growing and destroying their village. They were growing rapidly and there's no stopping them.

A rock grew right where Varin's arm was, he moved his hand so that he wouldn't get stabbed by the rocks and looked towards their house. 

Melissa was sketching in front of the door. And Varian turned around to face his father again. "Can Melissa go with us?" 

"If she wants to" Varian smiled and ran towards his sister.

She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her. 

"Hey Issa, me and dad are going to the castle today. Wanna come with?" 

Melissa closed her book and set it in her satchel which was laying on the floor near her. She picked it up and put it over her shoulders. 

"Sure" she smiled at her brother. "It's not like I have anything better to do." She teased.

They opened the door and walked inside. "I'll pack food for the trip."

"Let me guess ham sandwiches" 

Varian rolled his eyes. 'Why does she know me so well?' He thought to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Quirin, Varian, and Melissa were at the castle getting ready to go inside.

"Okay, dad what's our strategy? I mean I tried to get a sample of the rocks to show the king but they just won't cut--" 

He got cut off by his father. "Kids I need you two to stay here while I speak to the king." 

"Dad, I think I should go in there to help explain the scientific--" 

"Varian, children have no place in court" 

Varian just stared at his father and Melissa blinked not expecting their father to say that. 

Quirin walked inside.

"But we're not children." They said unanimously. 

Melissa looked around as their father got further into the room and grabbed Varian by his wrist and pulled him with her. "Come on" 

"Quirin my old friend. What brings you from Old Corona village?" The king said. 

Quirin bowed in front of the king showing his respect for his friend. 

"Your majesty old Corona is facing quite the dilemma." Quirin tried to explain what's going on. He started off telling the truth…

"Oh?" The king was surprised not to expect this. 

"Uh-yes it would appear this year's harvest--" Varian and Melissa poled their heads through a side door to the throne room "--is proven quite bountiful. So much so that I humbly request more land to accommodate such bounty."...but then Quirin started talking lies. 

"What?" Melissa and Varian said in unison. They exchanged looks and then turned their gaze back to their father. 

Nigel was reading off of a piece of paper, confused by Quirin's statement. He whispered in the king's ear. "Your majesty we've received no such crop reports from Old Corona." 

Rapunzel and Pascal overheard Nigel.

The King hummed to himself and looked back at the kneeling man in front of him.

"Quirin" the king started, thinking of something. "I am pleased to hear how well Old Corona is faring and even more pleased to grant you request." The king stood up from his throne. 

Quirin looked at the king and smiled, happy that he understood. "Thank you, Your Majesty." 

Quirin walked away and Nigel and Rapunzel exchanged confused looks. 

Melissa and Varian moved away front the door as their dad was coming closer. "Why would dad lie?" Melissa asked softly. 

"I don't know." Varian turned to face Quirin who just opened the door. 

Melissa and Varian confronted their father as he walked through the door they were peeking in. 

Varian was the one who first spoke up "Dad none of that was true" 

"Old Corona is being destroyed." Melissa argued siding with her brother. 

"Old Corona will endure, you'll have to trust that I can handle this." 

Varian ran in front of his father and stopped him in his tracks. "How? how can we trust anything when our own father just lied to the king's face?" 

Quirin was mad at his son for trying to fight back. He should be able to trust his judgment. "That is enough Varian!" He had enough of this argument.

Varian stared at him wide-eyed. His father's figure looming over him "Yes sir." Fear was running down his spine.

Quirin walked away from them.

Melissa walked over to her brother and pulled him into a side hug. At that moment Rapunzel came out of the throne room wanting to know what all the commotion is all about. 

"Varian, Melissa? Is everything okay?" She was worried about her friends. 

Varian stepped away from her. 

"No, no it's not" he sounded near tears. He hugged his arm and then turned to face Rapunzel. 

"Rapunzel we came to see your dad about the rocks in Old Corona." 

"Yeah, but your dad just said--" 

She was cut off by Melissa "Our dad lied" she stepped forward to and stopped standing next to Varian. "Things have gotten worse."

"How much worse?" 

Rapunzel's brow furrowed. She didn't want to hear about it, but she had to know what's going on. 

Varian and Melissa closed their eyes images of Balck rocks coming out of the ground destroying the village, running people out of their homes, destroying fields. 

They opened their eyes "A lot worse" they answered her. 

"Don't worry you two" she put one hand on each of their shoulders. "I haven't forgotten about our agreement, we are going to figure out the mystery behind those rocks. Together. Just gives me until my father returns. Everything is going to be okay. I promise." She smiled at them and they returned it. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Quirin and some other villagers have gathered on the bridge in front of Quirin's house. 

"I've made the good king aware of our problem and we have his blessing." He told them and the villagers cheered.

Varian was looking at them through the window of his lab and slammed his fist against the windowsill. 

He turned around and faced the rocks that sprouted up in his lab. He took in a breath and Ruddiger seeing his human's uneasiness started rubbing against his legs. 

Varian looked at him and picked him up. "Running away isn't going to fix the problem." Ruddiger slightly tilted his head in confusion. 

"These rocks must be stopped." He set Ruddiger down on one of the black rocks and Ruddiger slid down it stopping when he hit another rock. 

"Okay Ruddiger, so what do we know about them?" 

He started pacing around his lab. "They're unbreakable, they're somehow connected to the princess--" he looked over to the barrel full of scrolls and maps and who knows what. "--and--" he tried grabbing one but he fell over the table. "--worse yet they are growing at an exponential rate."

He rolled out the map. "Within a matter of months, they would have reached the castle." He gestured over the line of black rocks with his finger.

He took in another deep breath. "Now, physical force has no effect on these rocks--" he picked up Ruddiger from where he left him on the rock and put him on his shoulder. "--but they have yet to reckon with the awesome power of alchemy." He threw off the cover which was over the chemicals and turned on the burner that heated the chemicals and eventually it filled up the vile with a pink chemical. He took out a dropper and inserted it into the vile taking it out when it was filled with the chemical he put the vile back onto the table when…

"What are you doing" he jumped from the unexpected voice and nearly dropped the dropper. He put it back into the vile and turned around to face his sister who was leaning against the door. 

She giggled at his reaction. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" She walked over to him and crossed her arms "But seriously though, what are you doing?" 

He hesitated thinking if he should tell her. He knew that Melissa would side with their father at this, but she is his sister. He left out a sigh "We need to get rid of these rocks." He gestured to the cluster of rocks in his lab. 

Melissa faced him "Varian, dad told you, you shouldn't be messing with them."

"Yeah, but dad lied to the king. Wherever we go the rocks are gonna come back." 

Melissa sucked in a breath realizing that this isn't the way to go about this. "Okay, but how do you know that this won't backfire on you." 

"It won't" Varian shrugged her off and tried grabbing the vile again but Melissa stopped him mid-air by grabbing his wrist. "You say that about everything and then it always goes wrong." 

Varian pulled his wrist out of her grip. He tried to argue with her but he knew she was right. His inventions always end badly. 

"I know I can do it this time." Varian argued back but he didn't know why, he knows that what Melissa is saying is right since she's always right and even has a habit of proving other people wrong. But his stubborn side took over his logical side. 

Melissa left out a sigh. Her gaze moved onto Ruddiger for a moment before she spoke up again. "Ruddiger, back me up on this." 

Varian looked at his companion, certain he was gonna side with him but instead he jumped into the table and sat down next to Melissa. 

Varian turned around and walked away "Traitor" he mumbled to himself but Melissa still heard him. 

She straightened up from where she was leaning against a table and walked over to him. "And why is he a traitor?" He asked amusingly. A sign of teasing in her voice. 

"Because he's not agreeing with me." He just straight up said. 

"Those that make me a traitor?" Varian was taken aback by that question.

"Wh-No!"

"But I don't agree with you." 

"So?" 

"You said that Ruddiger's a traitor because he's not agreeing with you. But I don't agree with you as well as him and I'm not a traitor." 

"He sided with you, instead of me." 

" _I_ sided with myself." 

Varian left out a groan of frustration "I cannot argue with your logic." 

Melissa pumped her fist in the air. "I win!" 

Varian just rolled his eyes. And went back to work 

"No." Melissa said stepping in front of him

"Come on Issa, just give me a chance." 

She thought about it and left out a sigh. "You're lucky I know that you're really stubborn. But I'll allow you on one condition. You can make three solutions and if none of them work you never again touch the rocks. Deal?"

"Deal" He shook her hand. She moved and Varian grabbed the dropper. He put his goggles over his eyes and Melissa leaned back against the table. 

Ruddiger who was still on the table scampered on Melissa's shoulders. 

Varian let one drop of his solution on the rock and pink fire started. 

Melissa quickly reacted and covered it with snow but to no avail. 

"What kind of fire is that!?" She asked while Varian was looking for something to put it out with. He grabbed the sheet "The kind that doesn't like your powers!" He smireked and covered it. 

Melissa's powers are pretty handy and everything but he knows that she hasn't gotten them out of the blue. And he'll prove it that it is _**not** _magic

"Varian, son are you okay in there?" 

He held the covers over the rocks. "Yes, dad, yes, yes. I just dropped a book." He lied and the fire underneath made an explosion. His hair and goggles went flying up and Melissa was covering her mouth trying to contain her laughter.

"One of my, one of my big bo-books" 

"Yeah, that was _definitely_ a book" Melissa said sarcastically.

Varian frowned at her statement. "I am not in the mood for your sarcasm right now Issa." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Quirin was in his room. He moved out some pieces of brick from the walls and pulled out a chest. He dusted it off to reveal a symbol on top of it. He opened the chest and took out a helmet with the same symbol as the chest. 

He turned it to the side and looked over the scratch that's over the eyehole. 

He averaged his gaze from the helmet and looked outside into the snow. He then moved his gaze to the painting. It's a painting of him and his wife holding his two kids. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Never give up Ruddiger" Varian said while slamming his fist into the table.

Melissa on the other side said. "I'm here and you choose to speak to a raccoon."

He ignored her and continued. "So our last formula didn't deliver quite the reaction we hoped. So what?" He picked up the vile and was about to pour it onto the rocks. "The important thing is that we got a reaction." 

And then Quirin walked in startling them both. 

"Son I just wanted--" 

"Oh-oh" Varian said as he spilled the contents of the vile onto the rocks. 

Ruddiger hid under the table.

"Varian I told you to stay away from those rocks." Quirin said once he saw what his son was up to. 

"Yeah, okay I-I know what you said, but--" Varian stuttered. 

"Then there should be no misunderstanding" he dragged his son away from the rocks. 

"And you" he gestured at Melissa "Should have kept him away." Melissa shrunk in on herself at those words. 

"Now both of you listen to me--" 

Varian snapped at those words and pushed his father away, cutting him off. "No. No, you listen to me dad." 

"Our village is dying. You think running away from the problem is going to fix things? No these rocks aren't going away." 

"I know Varian but there is more to them than you can possibly imagine." 

The solution Varian spilled onto the rocks started bubbling. Melissa noticed that and her eyes blew wide. "Uh Varian, Dad?" They didn't hear her focused on their argument. She touched one of Varian's beakers and it froze. 

Then why don't you tell me? Dad! I-we deserve to know." 

"Um, guys." Melissa said again but nothing happened she gestured to Ruddiger to come to her and she made a shield just in case something happened. "You can hear me right?" She asked him and looked back at her family and the growing chemical.

Quirin took off the glove from his hand and on it was the same symbol that was on the chest and the helmet "I'm sorry you are not ready." He turned around and saw the growing amber. "Varian watch out." 

Quirin ran forward and pushed Varian out of the way to right before the amber started increasing him. Melissa leaped off the table and ran to Varian's side helping up her brother. 

They both looked wide-eyed at their father. Melissa froze in place but Varian tried to do something. 

"Oh dad, dad!" Varian ran towards him only to be stopped by his father's outstretched arm. "Hold on dad, hold on I-I'll get you out." 

"No, stay back!"

Varian's breathing sped up and he started moving away. "I'm-I'm gonna go get help." He grabbed Melissa by her wrist snapping her out of her daze. 

"No, kids don't" he tried to stop them but they didn't listen. 

Varian grabbed a coat because of the snow but Melissa didn't need anything since she can't feel cold because of her powers. 

They ran outside towards the capital.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Varian and Melissa were walking through the storm Melissa made a protective cover of sorts to shield from the storm.

_Maybe I make things a mess_

_And maybe you're right to have doubts in me_

_Maybe, but nevertheless_

Varian walked off the cliff while Melissa just made an ice path and skated down to him.

_If you for once could just trust me_

She helped Varian out of the snow. 

_Just this once let me come through for you_

They took a step back in front of the body of water and looked at each other and nodded.

_The way that you want me to_

They ran and started jumping over the pieces of ice.

_Let me make you proud_

Melissa slipped on one of them and Varian helped her up and they continued.

_Let me show you the best in me_

They came up to another cliff and Melissa stomped her foot to make a platform that lifted them up to the top.

_Let me give you a reason to believe that I can stand tall_

They continued walking and Melissa made the protective cover again.

_And when I return_

_And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be_

_Maybe then you will realize that you never actually knew me at all_

They stopped for a moment in a forest. Melissa leaned against a tree, panting heavily. Varian looked at the cave and pointed at it. She smiled. 

They walked in and Varian took one of his vials and shook it to create more light than the lantern could. 

_Sure, I've made lots of mistakes_

_I know that I've disappointed you_

_Still, though, whatever it takes_

They came up to a blocked exit of the cave and Varian wanted to blow it open with a vial but Melissa beat him to it and blew it up with her powers. 

_I'm gonna fix it, just watch me_

_Just you wait,_

They stopped so that Varian could tie his vials to a stick.

_I'll make it up to you_

_If it's the last thing I ever do_

They ran up to a piece of wood wedged into the ground and picked it up to use as a sled. Melissa made them go faster by shooting snow out of her hands into the ground.

_I will make you proud_

_I will make you have faith in me_

They jumped off and onto pillars which they had to cross to get to the other side.

_I will prove that the way I used to be is all in the past_

They ran up to one with a huge gap in between and Melissa grabbed Varian and he held tight onto her as she created a similar boost to them as on the sled to be able to jump across.

_I will save the day_

They landed and high-fived each other. They continued walking.

_And come back here triumphantly_

_'Cause I long for that look of surprise when you see your son rising at last_

_The pride in your eyes when you see your son rising at last_

They stopped and observed the castle from the hill they were standing on in the moment.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Varian went inside the castle to ask Rapunzel for help while Melissa stayed outside. 

His, please weren't listened to and he was thrown back out into the blizzard.

He walked out of the palace walls Melissa waiting for him in front of the gates. 

By the way, she was holding his staff.

He walked right by her and Melissa didn't understand what's going on, her brows furrowed and she grabbed him by his wrist. 

"Varian?" She asked 

"Rapunzel isn't coming" he said and wriggled his hand out of her grip. 

Melissa blinked rapidly in confusion. "What? B-but... but she must have a reason, right?" 

Varian was facing away from her. "Her kingdom's in danger." He said coldly and gestured to the storm. 

Melissa stopped in front of him. "Well, then we can only hope that she'll come after the storm." Varian looked up from where he was looking at the ground and linked eyes with her and smiled. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

They came home and ran into the house. "Dad! Dad! We're back!"

They walked into the lab and Melissa froze in place while Varian closed the door. 

"Dad the princess refused to help, but I--" he got cut off by seeing the image in front of him. 

Quirin was frozen still, the amber covering his body entirely. He clenched a note I'm his hand (btw it says kids instead of son on it)

"Dad? Oh no, no, no, no, no." He ran towards the amber and slammed his fists against it. Melissa tried to take a step forward towards him but her legs didn't move. She started crying and her powers shoot out a sparkling line of ice. And It shot through the hole in the roof and it got mixed into the storm.

"Dad! Daddy!" Varian broke down crying in front of it. "No, no, no, no, nooo" 

Melissa ragged breathing calmed down a little bit and she took a wobbly step forward. Tears were running down her face.

She walked up to Varian and put a hand on his shoulder and crouched down next to him. 

Varian looked at her almost hesitantly, he was practically sobbing now. 

He threw his body onto her hugging her tightly. Melissa returned the embrace.

"I'm-I'm s-s-sorry Issa I should've listened to-to you" He stuttered

"You couldn't have known. It was an accident."

Varian snifeled "You tried to warn me, but I didn't listen." 

Melissa pulled out of the hug and lifted up Varian's chin to make him look into her eyes. "We're gonna fix this. I know that you can find a way to figure this out." He said her voice soft, and she smiled warmly at him. 

Varian couldn't resist but to smile back at her. And hug her again. They stayed like that until the door slammed open. 

Melissa stood up and closed the door. Varian looked out the window and his eyes widened. He stood up and started walking towards it. 

"Um, Issa?" She turned to face him "The storm has particles" 

Her eyes widened and she practically ran towards him. "My storms have particles"

"And you were crying." Varian said in realization. 

"Oh no, this is bad, thi-this this is terrible."

Varian put his hand on her shoulder for her to calm down. She inhaled a deep breath. "Can you get rid of it?" 

"Yeah, but the storm was way stronger at the castle than it is here. So if I do it here not the entire storm will disappear." She pointed out

"Then go to the castle."

She sighed "Okay" she started leaving but turned back around to face Varian. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid because of dad." 

He put his hand behind his back. "I promise" 

Melissa left the house and Varian turned around. The fingers on the hand he put behind his back were crossed so he lied. He walked over to the amber. "Promise not to tell you about it." 

Melissa quickly made a horse out of snow and jumped on it riding back towards the city. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Cassandra were following Xavier to find the Demanitus chamber, to use to get rid of the storm. But the problem is that they don't know if it's real since it's only written in legends. 

They walked through the tunnels under Corona and found the entrance. 

They walked into the chamber and Rapunzel nearly walked over the edge.

"Rapunzel!" Cass luckily caught her. "Gotcha."

"I think this is it." Xavier said and set some kind of hole on fire that ran against the wall of the entire chamber. 

The room lit up and revealed a giant device in the middle of it. 

"I don't believe it" Cass said in disbelief (obviously). 

"Your highness, the Demanitus device." 

They walked down the stairs and to where the controls were. 

"So this is the device that's gonna send the storm out to see?" Cass asked 

"Not if we just stand here looking at it. Let's try and get this machine up and running." Rapunzel groaned when she started pushing the logs forward turning on the machine. 

Cass and Xavier joined in and they all started pushing. The device started to turn on. It started lighting the wall up. 

Sparks of electricity started appearing. "I think it's gonna work." Rapunzel claimed looking up. A flash of light appeared on top of a mountain. 

The wall started cracking but luckily none of the gears got stuck. But then the machine stopped. As if saying that the storm is gone but they could still see it, although it wasn't as strong anymore.

"What?" Rapunzel exclaimed in confusion. 

"It didn't work." Cass said in her I told you so voice. 

"Princess I don't know what happened, it should have gotten rid of the storm, not slow it down" Xavier said in confusion.

"Come Raps let's go after the others before the storm worsens again." 

They left the chamber. Rapunzel, disappointed that it didn't work. Pascal patted her check to assure her everything would be fine but it didn't work 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Melissa came up to the bridge to the capital. She saw that it was broken and that there were lots of people on it. She came to the water and made a frozen path underneath the bridge. She maneuvered underneath it hoping that no one sees her. 

She came to the other side and started searching for Rapunzel. It was clear to her that they were evacuating the Island, which would mean that Rapunzel isn't in the castle anymore. 

She searched around a little more. And then she heard three people talking. She hid herself and the horse and then she realized who the voices belong to. 

"Come on Raps, hurry the storm is already getting worse again." 

Melissa got closer to them. "Pssst, Rapunzel" She whisper-shouted. Rapunzel stopped in her tracks and looked over to where Melissa was. 

"Melissa? Look if you're here to ask me to help you I already--" Melissa put a handout to cut her off. "I'm here to help _you_." 

Rapunzel burrowed her brows in confusion. And that's when she spored the horse. She blinked in confusion and pointed at it opening and closing her mouth not finding the right words. 

"I have magic powers that can control ice and snow. I can get rid of the storm." 

Rapunzel's confusion completely faltered once she heard what she just said. She turned to face her again. "Please, Melissa do it."

Melissa nodded and lifted her hands. All the snowflakes froze in place and started moving upwards back to the clouds. The snow slowly started to melt away and it went back inside of Melissa. The clouds started disappearing and any signs of a blizzard being there were gone. 

Rapunzel smiled when she saw that her kingdom's saved. She hugged Melissa. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I really owe you one." 

Melissa pulled away from the hug and looked Rapunzel in the eye. "Then come to Old Corona with me, the storm is gone there's nothing keeping you here any longer." 

"Rapunzel!" They heard Cass called out to her searching where her best friend has gone to. 

"Rapunzel whatever you don't tell about my powers to anyone." 

"What, why not?" 

"I'll explain later. I gotta hide." She left Rapunzel alone pulling her horse with her.

"There you are!" Cass ran up to her. 

"Cass the storm's gone." Rapunzel hugged her tightly.

"Yeah but how?" 

"Maybe the Demanitus device needed a while." She lied, it was clear but Cass bought it. 

"Okay. Come on let's go back to the castle." 

"Okay, uh, you go ahead I need to check on something." Cass nodded and walked away.

"Melissa, you still here?" She said barely above a whisper. 

"Yeah" she came out of hiding.

"You're a terrible liar." 

"Okay, I know, but why didn't you what me to tell Cass about your powers?" 

"My dad has been telling me for my entire life that I should never reveal them. I don't know why. He just wanted me to keep them a secret. But I needed to tell you." 

At the mention of their dad, Rapunzel felt a ping of guilt inside her chest. "Melissa, about your dad--" 

She held out a hand to stop her. "Don't. Just come with me, please."

"Melissa, I--" 

"Sunshine!" Eugene yelled running up to her. 

Eugene, her parents, the pub thugs, and Max came back. Her parents were safe.

She sent Eugene out to get them after Max came back and they realized that the rulers were in trouble. 

Her father wasn't standing on his foot he probably broke or sprained it, but Eugene brought them back and they are all safe.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel hugged him. 

Melissa left the couple realizing that it's going to take a while. She petted her horse's snout and put her forehead on it. "She'll come, right?" She let out a sigh. She got startled hearing people talk and immediately got rid of the horse. "Looks like I'm walking."

Rapunzel stepped away from her boyfriend and parents looking for Melissa. 

"Everything okay dear?" Her mother asked as the pub thugs carried the king back to the castle. 

Rapunzel looked towards her and smiled "It is now."

The Queen started walking away and Rapunzel looked towards the horizon, thinking why Melissa left if she needed help. "Guess it wasn't that important." She said her thoughts out loud. 


	4. The quest for Varian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So obviously Melissa eventually gets mad at Rapunzel as well for not coming...but something more happens than just that.

Varian sent Rapunzel a note saying that she needs to come to his house to get a graphtic scroll but to be careful so that  _ they _ , whoever they are, don't get it. 

They arrived at Old Corona seeing it covered in black rocks and Rapunzel realized that her father lied to her when he said he got rid of them.

They went into Varian's house and entered his lab.

"You know someone should really sit this kid down and have a frank discussion about the importance of an organized clutter-free workspace." Eugene started running his finger over one of the tables.

"I thought that was Melissa's job." Rapunzel said, thinking out loud. 

Cass walked to a desk on the other side of the lab. She picked up a wooden box. "Look at all these, what do they--" she got cut off by smoke coming from the box and started coughing. 

The smoke settled and Cass's hair was disheveled and pink and her chicks were pink as well. 

Pascal started laughing and even indicated her pink hair by turning his head pink. 

Eugene started laughing as well. 

"Guys come on that graphtic has to be here somewhere." 

Rapunzel picked up a book that was lying under a Flynn Rider poster. 

She flipped through it and found what she was looking for. 

She gasped when she realized that. "I found it, I found the graphtic."

"Great now let's get out of here cause this place gives me the creeps." Eugene and Cass started leaving but Rapunzel noticed something on her way out.

She saw that there is a hole in the sheet covering the giant thing in the middle of the room. Rapunzel saw the word kids on the note and immediately assumed the worst. She gasped in realization.

She pulled off the cover gasping again and covering her mouth when she saw Quirin fully encased in amber.

Eugene and Cass ran up to her 

"Oh no. It's Melissas and Varian's father." Rapunzel said, her voice lingering with fear.

"Blondie are you okay?" Eugene asked concerned for her girlfriend.

"Maybe you were right. Maybe my dream was trying to tell me to stay in the castle, where I belong."

"Rapunzel what are you talking about?" Cass didn't understand. 

"I touched those rocks, and now this," she said near tears, pointing to the statue.

Eugene hugged her. "Oh come on now we don't know that any of this is your fault."

"We don't know that it's not." She hoped that it wasn't but every instinct inside her was telling her the opposite. 

"Okay princess, I know what I said before about forgetting all this but this is way way worse than I or anyone else imagined and one thing has become clear. Fault or no fault people are in danger, a lot of danger, and the Rapunzel I know was never one to run and hide from a fight." 

At that moment they heard the door and if flung open. Cass took out her sword only to realize it's just Melissa. 

"Oh, it's you" she said and put her sword back.

Rapunzel's eyes lit up at the side of her friend and she ran up to her and hugged her. 

"Melissa!" 

"Rapunzel, why are you here?" She asked coldly. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Rapunzel asked concern plastered her facial features. 

"No, I'm not okay! You want to know why!?" She walked to the frozen figure of her father and that's enough of an answer for Rapunzel.

"Melissa, I- I didn't know." 

"Didn't know! Me and Varian came to you that day to ask for help. But did you care?" Her voice cracked at the last word. 

Ice spikes started surrounding the room. She didn't care if Eugene and Cass saw them or not. 

"Melissa, what are you so mad at me for you know my kingdom was in danger because of the blizzar--" she trails off remembering how Melissa asked after the blizzard was gone, how  _ she  _ got rid of it. 

"Look, Melissa, I don't know what your problem is--" Cass started but got cut off by Melissa shouting at her.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!!!"

"Look I know I haven't come before but I'm here now. And I'll help you. You're my friend and I care about you" She put her hand on Melissa's shoulders and Melissa bit her lips.

She looked straight into her eyes, seeing a mix of different emotions, love, care, concern, and some other Melissa couldn't identify. But looking into those eyes Melissa immediately knew that Rapunzel was telling the truth

But even though she still hesitated to give her an answer, she wanted to stay mad at her, she was mad at her, wasn't she? She looked away in shame and then hugged her. 

Rapunzel smiled and pulled away and turned her gaze back to Quirin. 

"What happened here?" She gestured to the amber. 

"I-I don't wanna talk about it." Rapunzel looked at her, their eyes meeting for a moment before Melissa averted her gaze from her again. 

Rapunzel looked into those blue eyes for that second they're eyes met and she saw guilt in them. Realizing that, she didn't try to push it. 

"Hey by the way where's the kid?" Eugene asked now realizing, Melissa came by herself. 

"Why don't you ask the king." 

"What does that mean?" Cass asked, being suspicious of Melissa's answer. 

"Doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you guys get out of here, safe  _ with _ the graphtic."

"Varian said that  _ they  _ are after it--" Rapunzel wanted to ask Melissa if she knows what he meant by that but she got cut off.

"And they won't stop till they get it unless you get back to the castle before they take it." 

"Okay" 

Everyone gaped at the sound of someone opening the door. 

"I gotta go!" Melissa told them and ran off.

"Melissa?" Rapunzel asked but she was already gone. 

"Hand over the graphtic" 

"Who is that?" Eugene asked gelding out a hand in front of Rapunzel protectively 

"Must be a friend of theirs" Cass said and attacked the shoulder.

\---------------------------------------------------------

I'm finishing this one here.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a scene where Melissa stops being mad at Rapunzel and this was the best I could come up with


	5. The alchemist returns

Rapunzel went down to the docks. She sat in a boat wanting to be alone to get some time to think about her dream and everything that has been going on. 

She sighed "I don't know Pascal, I don't even know what to do anymore." She was hugging her knees close to her chest.

Pascal squeaked, trying to tell her that everything's going to be okay since he didn't want her to feel like this. "Yeah, I know. There's always a way, I just have to find it." 

Then she shared a weird noise from behind. She turned around wanting to know what it is. "Did you hear something?" 

A shadowy figure appeared on top of the wooden crate right next to the boat and Rapunzel stumbled back and fell back down on her butt. 

The figure jumped down and into the light so that he was visible to the Princess and she immediately recognized the gray ball of fur standing in front of her. "Ruddiger. Where'd you come from?" 

Right as she asked that Varian jumped onto the boat behind her and covered her mouth. Rapunzel was scared for a split second not knowing what's going on and thinking she's probably getting kidnapped again like when she was little or something. 

But Varian immediately let go of her mouth and she turned around to face him. Varian shushed her not wanting to cause a scene. 

"Varian." Rapunzel hugged him and as fast as the hug came it left. Varian didn't hug back. How could he, he hated her, she didn't help his dad. 

"Where have you been?" She asked. "I- I've been so worried about you." 

"Yeah, uh I had to lay low. Funny thing, people of Corona aren't _too_ keen on guys who attacked their Princess." Varian admitted as Ruddiger jumped onto his lap.

"Attack me? Wait, is that what Melissa meant when she said to ask my dad where you are?" 

Varian nodded his head in affirmation.

"But you were just asking for help." 

"And if you saw Melissa, that means that you already know _why_ I needed your help." 

Rapunzel hung her head low ashamed for not coming to help. 

"Varian, I am _so_ sorry." Her apology sounded quite genuine but Varian didn't want to believe her, he won't fall for this trick like Melissa has. 'She doesn't mean it, you have to remember that.' He kept telling himself.

But that meant he could use her "feeling" of guilt, for his own gain. 

"You had to save a kingdom, you did what you had to, but you can help me now Rapunzel. Do you have the scroll?" 

He put out his hand wanting her to give it to him.

"The- the scroll! Yeah, I got it like you asked. I have no idea what it says but my dad was desperate to keep it from me." 

She gave him the scroll and the alchemist unrolled it. 

"Now it took me a while to translate this language, but from what I could figure out, these rocks are some kind of ancient darkness, and they can only be stopped by its counterpart, the Sundrop." Varian explained to her.

"Rapunzel we need the flower." 

Rapunzel's brows furrowed in confusion. "The flower? You mean the one that healed my mom and gave my hair." Varian nodded 

"But the flower is gone"

"No Rapunzel, your dad wouldn't just throw something so powerful away it's still here. I'm sure of it"

"Okay but if that's true my dad isn't just going to let us take it." 

Varian smirk at that. "Oh, I know he won't. Which is why we're gonna steal it." He was so glad Melissa wasn't there to hear him, cause if she finds out about this he's going to be in _a lot_ of trouble.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Varian has succeeded. He managed to get the flower and he also betrayed Rapunzel to get it but who cares? She didn't care about him, so why should he, about her?

Varian was smushing the flower, while Melissa was sitting on his table sketching literally what he was doing.

The flower was ready and he put the creation onto the drill, he looked at his sister. 

"Could you perhaps help me?" He said in offense.

"I thought you said I'm not allowed to touch your drill anymore." Melissa said in amusement, still looking down at her sketchbook. 

Varian sighed in frustration. "Just help me!" He was slowly getting irritated. 

Melissa blinked rapidly at Varian's tone. She closed her sketchbook, jumped off of the table, and looked at him amusingly.

"Fine, I'll help under one condition. _You_ tell me what's going on."

"Nothing" He rolled his eyes, he knew she won't stop until she gets the answer but he couldn't tell her, she'll kill him.

Melissa leaned onto the drill and looked at him giving him her 'are you serious' look. 

She didn't believe him and Varian knew she wouldn't even before he gave her the answer.

"You've been acting weird ever since dad got encased." Melissa finally said. Sure she hasn't been the same either, but Varian has been acting less and less like himself by the day.

But Varian continued with the lies. "Nothing's up Melissa." Oh no, he called her Melissa, let's hope she doesn't realize. 

Melissa sighed knowing she won't get far and that maybe Varian will tell her later _if_ this works.

Varian smiled as Melissa moved to help him with the drill.

They started powering it up by stepping onto the pedal. 

"Work, work, please work." Varian just wanted his dad back. 

The drill went in but broke, nothing happened, the amber didn't shatter.

Varian got mad at that and threw off everything that was on his desk, and slammed his fist against it.

"No, no, no, no this is useless it's like it no longer holds the sundrops power." 

Melissa just stared at him wide-eyed, never before, seeing Varian like this.

"Varian?" She tried reaching out to him, but Varian has already zoned out every sound besides his thinking.

'The flower? You mean the one that healed my mom and gave my hair.' He thought back to what Rapunzel said that day and then his mind reminded him of another memory. 'The rocks are demonstrating an actual physical response. To you'

Varian looked back at the flower, finally realizing. "The sundrop isn't the flower anymore." 

His face turned into anger and he grabbed the flower and crushed it into powder in his hand and let it cover a piece of paper that was still laying on the table. 

"It's Rapunzel." He removed the dust out of the way revealing a picture of Rapunzel.

At that moment Melissa had enough of Varian ignoring her. "Varian!" She grabbed his wrist finally pulling him out of his thoughts. 

"What is going on with you?" She said in a stern voice. 

"Nothing." He pulled out of her grip.

Melissa had enough.

"Really!?" Cause I've _never_ seen you lose your temper like that before! " She spat at him. Ice spikes started surrounding her.

Varian knows how short-tempered Melissa can be, but she also gets back her temper as quickly as she loses it. Which is another reason for why she forgave Rapunzel so quickly.

"Enough, Melissa, I just wanna be alone!" He walked away. 

Damn it, he called her Melissa again, maybe this time it'll slip again? Varian already knew that she realized as he heard footsteps.

Melissa entered their bedroom right after him and snapped her fingers to freeze him in place. 

"Melissa Unfreeze me" Stop calling her Melissa stupid. 

"No. You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's up." Her voice was way too calm and Varian knew that that meant a storm's coming. He had to be careful with what he's going to say to her. 

"Nothing's wrong." Varian still insisted. 

"You called me Melissa." She pointed out. 

"So? That's your name." Varian tried to cover it up but he knew it was useless since he already slipped up. 

"You always call me Issa, and whenever _you_ call me Melissa, it means that you're hiding something from me.

So, please Varian just tell me. " Her voice sounded near tears and Varian hated hearing her hurt, especially when he's the one who caused it. 

After a moment of silence, Melissa sighed but didn't unfreeze him. 

She started leaving the room. "Fine, if you don't wanna tell me…have fun turning into an ice popsicle." She said teasingly. 

Varian didn't want to tell her but he also didn't want to stay frozen for any longer. 

"Okay, okay I'll tell you" He finally said. 

Melissa stopped in her tracks and turned around. Her plan succeeded and she smirked. 

She went to stand in front of him and crossed her arms. 

Varian looked into her eyes but her expression was unreadable. 

"Unfreeze me first" 

Melissa thought for a second and then blocked the room entrance with an ice wall and unfroze him. 

"Well?" She was getting impatient. 

Varian sighed and sat on one of their beds Melissa doing the same. 

"It's just, what if we can't free dad." Varian told her. He hoped she wouldn't see right through the lie. 

Melissa smiled warmly at him. "Varian if _anyone_ can find a way to free dad it's you. I believe in you. And like you said Rapunzel is the sundrop, so you probably need her to free him." She said to him, but then her smile turned into a smirk. 

"So… now tell me what's _really_ bugging you."

Shit

Varian sighed repeatedly and smiled. "I cannot lie to you can I?"

Melissa giggled in response. "Keep a secret? Yes." She lifted one of her hands. "Lie? No" She put up her other hand.

Varian couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that he hates Rapunzel, that he betrayed her, that he stole the flower and committed treason. She couldn't know that he's going against the crown.

Again, she'll kill him if she finds out!!! 

Varian took in a deep breath. Although he could try going _around_ the truth. "There's a lot of things that are bugging, that I'm not ready to tell you."

Melissa looked sad she wanted to help him, but she didn't wanna push it. "Well, when will you be ready?" 

Varian thought of how to respond to that. "I don't know, but I do know that when I do, you'll be the 1st I'll come to."

Melissa smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for being here for me Issa." Varian said as he hugged back

"Of course, Var, I'll always be by your side." 

Varian felt guilty after hearing those words, because the king villanized him, and to be fair he did just commit a crime that day and he'll probably commit more because Rapunzel won't comply after what happened that day.

And he knows that if he gets arrested, Melissa won't be able to be with him. 'She probably won't ever talk to me again' Varian thought to himself.

Melissa has already left the room. She was going into the kitchen right as Ruddiger stopped her, and started pulling at her dress.

"Ruddiger, what are you…?" Melissa asked as she pulled her dress out of his mouth.

Ruddiger chittered and was doing some dramatic gestures. If Varian won't tell her what's going on then he will, but it doesn't seem like she understands him. 

"Look, Ruddiger go talk to Varian, he can understand you better than me."

And as she said that she walked away into the kitchen and Ruddiger gave out an annoyed chitter. 

  
  



	6. Secret of the sundrop

Varian has lost his dad and now he thinks that the only way to get him back is to become the villain. He has stolen the Sundrop Flower but it didn't work and now he needs Rapunzel's hair. 

He has attacked her with an automaton so that they would think she's his target and then he attacked with a mutated Ruddiger and kidnapped the Queen. 

He currently has her tied up in his lab. 

The Queen tried to wriggle out of her rope bindings but nothing worked. 

"Don't worry your majesty, you are nearly bait to lure the princess here, only the magic of her unbreakable hair can shatter the amber and free my father. I tried asking for help in a civil manner, but was denied by everyone in Corona, so, unfortunately, this is my only remaining recourse." 

Varian walked over to the amber and took off the cover. The Queen gasped upon seeing an imprisoned Quirin. 

"And after you freed your father?" The Queen asked though she probably didn't want to know the answer.

Varian turned to face her again. "After? Oh well, I'm afraid Corona will pay for turning their backs on me and that's when you should start worrying your majesty."

Queen Arianna was shocked she assumed that it was bad but not something like this. 

Melissa came into the lab and overhead what he just said.

"What!?" She asked with fury in her voice.

Varian's eyes went wide at her voice. He turned around to face her. 

This is it. It's over. This is exactly the thing he was trying to keep a secret from Melissa. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do it forever but he also didn't want her to find out this way. 

"Uh, Melissa, hi hey how-how you doing?" He said nervously, feeling small under her sister's gaze, they may be twins and the same height and everything but she can be _intimidating_. Sometimes even more than their father. She's definitely Quirin's daughter.

"Varian _what_ is going on!?" She demanded. 

"Nothing, everything is totally fine." He lied and Melissa saw right through it. 

" _Why_ is the queen at our house and _why_ is she tied up?" 

"She got kidnapped and I saved her." Seriously, Varian, it's Melissa, not some idiot like Shorty who would believe you even if you said that a chair could fly. 

Melissa crossed her arms and shot him a glare. 

Varian let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, _I_ kidnapped her." 

Melissa blinked rapidly, she knew that this was probably what was going on but it hurt to actually hear Varian say that. 

"Varian, how could you do this? _Why_ would you do this?" She sounded near tears. 

Varian hated this, he's hurting her again, but he couldn't let her get between his plans even if it meant that he has to ignore the guilty feeling growing inside him and lie to the one person he still trusts.

Varian closed his eyes and clenched his fist. "That's nothing you have to be bothered with!" He said to her coldly.

Melissa's mouth was agape. Did he really just talk to her like that? Varian started to walk away from her.

Melissa snapped her fingers and froze him in place. 

The Queen's eyes blew wide from shock. 

"Melissa unfreeze me!" Melissa's expression turned sad at hearing Varian call her Melissa instead of Issa, she knew _why_ but it still hurt, but it left her the second it appeared. And now she was mad at him.

"No! You are gonna tell me what's going on _or I'll leave you here till the guards show up."_

Varian took a second to think over her words. Why does she always have to know how to make him comply? He left out a sigh "Fine, but unfreeze me first." 

Melissa hesitated for a moment but she did as he said. She was staring at him now. Her eyes showed no emotion besides coldness and fury. She was just waiting there standing in front of him, staring into his eyes, she never blinked and Varian was feeling smaller and smaller under her gaze the more time went by. 

"Okay, well you see--" he stumbled to find his own words Melissa's gaze making it even harder to focus on what to say. 

"--I, um, kinda, well" Melissa really slightly narrowed her eyes and it broke Varian.

"I stole the Sundrop flower, and betrayed Rapunzel, I kidnapped her mom to get her to come here, so I can use her hair to shatter the amber." He talked fast. 

Melissa finally started blinking after starting at him for what felt like forever. 

She doesn't know what she was expecting but it definitely wasn't this. 

"I cannot believe you right now." Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes and snow clouds appeared above her head. 

The Queen was getting terrified. Their house was turning into a mess, there were ice spikes from when Melissa walked in on them, some from Melissa getting mad at Varian for not telling her what's going on, a bunch of clouds stuck on the ceiling some escaping through the hole in the roof the amber made, and finally the boy who was frozen in place mere seconds ago.

Varian sucked in a breath hating to see his sister like this. "Look, Issa, I can explain everything just…could we go into our room?" 

Melissa smiled ' _he called me Issa'_ she thought. She nodded and started walking and stopped when she noticed that Varian wasn't following. 

"I'll be right there. I just gotta take care of something." Melissa nodded and left the lab.

Varian grabbed some chains he was keeping in the room and chained the Queen's leg to the floor and untied her arms. "This is just so I make sure you won't _escape_ while we talk." He told her, showing no emotion. 

"Varian, please listen." Arianna pleaded with him.

"Oh, I will, just not to you." He said, smirking at her.

He left the lab and Ruddiger jumped down to sit next to the Queen. He looked sadly at her and chittered. "Hey" The Queen smiled and scratched Ruddiger behind the ears. 

When Varian entered their room Melissa was leaning against the back wall. 

"Well?" She simply said. She didn't sound angry so that's a good sign. 

He sat down on one of the beds. He hugged himself. A thing he does when he is in intense situations. "I dont have another option." 

"What are you talking about?" Melissa crouched in front of him so that they were at eye level. 

Varian looked at her and was confused, the Melissa he knew would be yelling at him right now and wanted to bite off his head, and here she was looking at him not angrily just lovingly. 

"This is the only way I- _we_ have left to free dad." He tried to explain it to her.

Melissa wanted to tell him he's wrong but she knew that wouldn't work. "Why do you think that? It's not too late for you to go and ask Rapunzel to help." 

"Yes, it is!" He stood up and Melissa did the same. "I've sunk too low to go back now." 

"Okay, where are you getting these ideas from?" Melissa finally asked. "You're the smartest person in Corona but-I'm sorry I have to say this but you're acting like the biggest idiot that ever lived."

"Look Issa I don't care what you say because you won't change my mind." 

"Var, please I already lost dad I don't wanna lose you either." Tears started flowing down her face. 

The room was getting covered by snow from the clouds, he felt a pang of guilt inside his chest but he brushed it aside. 

Varian was close to losing it. 1st he made Melissa cry again, 2nd he **_hates_ **snow, ever since the blizzard. 

"You won't lose me and I'll get dad back. Why don't you understand that!?" Varian spat at her. 

"Because this isn't the way." Melissa argued back.

"Varian, think about this, what you did is commit treason, kidnapping, theft, do you really think that when dad gets free everything will be okay? Varian, you're gonna get arrested." 

"No, I won't! I'll make him proud!" Varian couldn't let her win, he couldn't let her be right even though he knew she was. 

"Is that really what you want?" 

"You already know this." Varian started walking towards the door, he was done with this.

"Then why are you doing something that would make dad be ashamed of you more than any of your inventions failing." 

Varian stopped in his tracks, his hand hovering above the doorknob. 

"With what you're doing you're just gonna get further away from what you want."

He hesitated, deep down he knew this. He blinked away the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. He turned to face his sister again and the look of love and concern she was giving him was enough to break the dams. He threw himself into her and hugged her tightly not wanting to let go. They fell onto the floor and Varian buried his face into her shoulder sobbing. 

Melissa rested her chin on top of his head and rubbed his back in circles. She let him sob into her for as long as he needed. 

When they finally pulled away their faces were both soaking wet. 

"You okay?" Melissa asked with a soft voice filled with concern. 

"I've sunk… so low. I don’t think there’s any way out of this." He sniffled and tried but failed to dry his face with his sleeve. "No one wants to help me, everyone forced me away. But I just…" Varian let out a choked sob, Melissa leaning close to him as he rested his head on her shoulder. He took a few deep breaths before continuing. 

"I don’t want to be the bad guy. I don’t. I hate this. I don't wanna do any of it. But I don’t know what else to do. No one will listen to me. I guess… I thought that if they see me as the villain why not just be one. 

Melissa stayed quiet knowing that he wasn't finished. 

Varian sighed "Issa once this is over and dad’s free, I’ll take whatever punishment they give me." 

Melissa took in his words, she looked to the ground disappointed, thinking she failed at getting through to him. 

They stayed silent for a while.

"Issa, can I ask you something?" Varian finally said breaking the fragile silence.

"Hm?" 

"I need you to leave, I don't want you getting hurt," Varian said. Just like she didn't want to lose him, he didn't want to lose her. 

Melissa's eyes widened from the shock of the question. She leaned back so that Varian would lift his head and look at her. "Varian, I may be upset right now but I'm not just going to leave you." 

"Yes, you are I'm sorry Issa, but… 

Twin pact." He did the pinky promise thing with his hand. 

"Are you seriously about to use our twin pact on this?" 

Varian just stayed quiet and gestured towards his finger. Melissa sighed and did the pinky promise thing as well. "Twin pact"

They left the room and went back into his lab. Varian helped Melissa pack her things. 

"So I guess this is goodbye," Melissa said sadly hand leaning against the table. 

"Just for the meantime, okay?" Varian tried reassuring her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Melissa leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. 

They pulled away. "Goodbye Varian"

"Goodbye Melissa"

Melissa went towards the door but then she hesitated. Varian raised a brow at that and then she turned around and ran straight into Varian's arms. 

Varian hugged her back, seeing his human smile, Ruddiger jumped onto his shoulders. 

They pulled away and Melissa patted the loyal raccoon. "Take care of Varian for me, okay Ruddiger."

Ruddiger straightened up on Varian's shoulder and did the ay-ay captain thing. 

Melissa petted Ruddiger "Thanks bud"

"I love you Var"

"I love you too, sis"

"You sure you have everything?" 

Melissa searched through her satchel

"My hair bow, bandages, pencils…" She gasped "My sketchbook!"

She forgot to take it with her from their room.

"I'll get it" Varian offered.

"Thanks, Var"

"No prob sis"

He left the lab to go get it.

"You really care about him don't you?" Melissa got started by the voice totally forgetting that the Queen is there. 

Melissa turned to face her, she was standing, still chained to the floor. 

"Yeah, I do. No matter what he does I will always love him. He means the world to me." Melissa smiled fondly. 

"I'm sorry"

Melissa tilted her head in confusion. "For what?" 

"For not coming to help you." Arianna explained.

Melissa looked away from her in shame. 

"I promise you that whatever happens after today we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Thank you, your majesty, but I'm not really fond of promises." Melissa said barely above a whisper. 

"I just wish I could get through to him, to bring back my brother, because the boy in front me isn't him." Melissa's eyes were tearing up again.

And snow. Again. Ruddiger was eating it. 

"Come here"

Melissa looked at her confused but did as she said. Close enough Arianna pulled Melissa into a hug and Melissa returned the embrace hugging her tighter.

They stepped away and Varian was standing by the door, they didn't notice him come in until he threw the sketchbook at Melissa's feet.

Melissa sucked in a breath and looked at Varian.

"Leave!" He said, his voice lingering with venom. 

"Varian please it's not what you think." She tried to explain what happened but how to explain that you hugged your brother's hostage for comfort because you were sad your brother turned bad?

"Isn't it? Get your stuff and leave!" 

Melissa has had it with him. If this is how he's going to treat her then so be it.

"Fine" she knelt down and picked up her sketchbook. She walked past him both exchanging looks. Varian's was full of rage and Melissa's was icy and emotionless. 

"Just like always brush me aside and don't listen." Melissa said a hint of anger in her voice. 

"And what exactly does that suppose to mean!?" 

" _That you keep getting yourself into trouble,_ _BECAUSE YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!!!_ She was practically shouting. You could probably hear her through half of the kingdom. 

Varian started at her his glare never faltering and neither did Melissa's 

"Why am I even still trying with you?" She said and walked away. 

She stopped by the door. "Oh, and just so you know Varian, Rapunzel _will_ win this battle. Evil never wins."

Varian winced slightly at the mention of being evil. He knew it was true but to hear it from Melissa… no she hugged the Queen she's just trying to get into your head.

"And--" She turned around to face him. 

"--dad wouldn't wanna be free if it would cost him his son"

And with that, she left. She stopped behind the door and then she broke down crying. 

Varian felt mad and he lost his temper. He picked up one of the vials and threw it against the wall right above the Queen. She ducked down so that she wouldn't have gotten hurt. 

Varian rested his hands against a table. "How could Issa-no she is no longer Issa she is no longer my sister."

 _'I can't believe her. My own sister picked Corona over me-_ ** _us-_** ** _DAD_** _'_ Varian thought to himself. He was panting heavily at the outburst he just had.

"She's right you know." The Queen finally spoke up

"I do know, but do I have another option? No." He looked sternly at her "This is my _only_ chance." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The people of Corona have planned out an attack. Rapunzel and her father split up from the group to sneak into Varian's house.

Everyone else went through the village so that they could trick Varian into thinking that a full-on attack is their plan.

Cassandra was leading the assault since her father got injured fighting a mutated Ruddiger.

They walked through some of the black rocks and we're getting closer to his house.

"Keep an eye out everyone it's too quiet for my liking." Cassandra said 

Shorty was riding on top of Maximus dressed as Rapunzel so that Varian would think she's with them. "I can fix that." He cleared his throat and started singing and tried to disguise his voice to sound like a girl.

_I got the wind in my hair and_

Eugene grabbed the stuffed animal of Pascal on Shorty's shoulder and stuffed it in his mouth. "Can it half-pint." Shorty swallowed the fake Pascal.

They stopped in front of Varians house.

"Maybe Rapunzel was wrong and we underestimated the little guy." Lance said.

"You don't know Varian very well, do you buddy?" Eugene said as he jumped off of Max.

Music started playing in the back.

Cassandra shushed them. "Listen" she whisper-shouted.

They all looked around trying to find where the sound was coming from and then the ground started trembling and an automaton burst out of it.

"Oh man, not this guy again" Eugene said and drew out his sword.

Cass turned away from the machine to look at the attack party.

"Okay everyone this thing may be tough but we got him outnumbered." As Cass said that more automatons started appearing in the fog.

Eugene and Lance look terrified at the glowing green lights in front of them. "Uh, Cass? Are you sure about that?"

Cass didn't understand what he meant until she turned around and saw for herself.

Another automaton came from the back and they surrounded them.

"It's an ambush!" Cass said, wide-eyed as she realized.

Melissa was hiding behind one of the neighboring houses. She didn't leave the village since Varian didn't specify _what_ she has to leave and neither for how long, but she knew he'll be mad if she goes back inside.

She saw the automatons attack everyone and moved away so that she's even more hidden than before. She wanted to help but didn't know what she could do.

Melissa watched as they tried to fight off the automatons and we're failing miserably.

They threw things at them, someone even tried to set one on fire, they hit it with swords but to no avail.

"Don't let up!" Cass told everyone. They couldn't fall back, they needed to get the Queen out.

Eugene rode Max past a couple of automatons almost getting hit until he finally jumped off at the last one and tried to hit it with his sword. But he failed.

"They shielded their timing cylinder. Max split up." They ran into opposite directions, the automaton following Eugene.

Eugene ran and stopped at a wall of black rocks. "Man these things are as tough as…" he trailed off as he got the idea of what to do. The automaton ran up to him and blocked his way out. 

Melissa heard Eugene shout. "Guys the rocks, use the rocks!"

Everyone started pushing the automatons against the rocks and used them to stop the machines. 

Once the automatons hit the rocks they exploded, but no matter how many they got rid of more kept coming.

That gave Melissa an idea. She looked at her hands and then clenched them into fists, a look of determination coming to her. She peeked behind the house to watch the fight as she raised her hand and made ice spikes appear. She stabbed a row of 3 automatons.

"Yes!" She shouted just loud enough for only her to hear, cause she was happy it actually worked.

Cass and Eugene turned to where Melissa stabbed the 3 machines. 

"Is that…ice?" Eugene asked. And then more automatons appeared. "Worry about that later." Cass told him as she charged at them. She jumped at one of them and cut through the shield covering the cylinder and sliced that in half as well. The automaton fell to the ground.

Melissa stilled frozen when Eugene questioned what happened, since with him saying that she finally realized what she's done.

And then she heard weird noises coming from their house. She immediately recognized Rapunzel's voice and Varian's drill.

She went to their house carefully not to be spotted as the fight against the automatons continued. 

She peeked through their window and what she saw was...

Varian hitting the amber since the drill didn't work, Pascal helping the King escape the pink goo Varian trapped him in, and then he threw the sword towards the Queen to cut herself free and ran away from the growing amber that was about to encase her.

They ran towards Rapunzel and hugged her. 

Varian fell to his knees in front of the amber and started crying.

"No, no I wasn't wrong." he sniffled. 

"Please, I-Issa." He cried out. He may have sent her away but the only thing he wanted at that moment was for her to wrap her hands around him and hug him in the tightest embrace possible. 

Melissa heard Varian crying out her name, correction, _his nickname_ _for her_ and she felt her heart ache. She heard him earlier saying that she isn't his sister anymore, since she stood behind the door before she finally left. 

She just wanted to run in there and hold him tightly and never let go. To let him cry into her shoulder, to know that there is someone who still cared for him. 

"It's not my fault none of it is." Varian turned around to face the royal family and his expression turned into one of anger. 

"It's her fault."

Melissa watched as Varian stood up and opened up a hole in the floorboard and crawled into some kind of machine. It looked like an automaton just differently designed. 

The royal family pulled out of the hug and Rapunzel started to look for Varian. 

At that moment Varian burst out of the floorboards inside the machine. 

"Sorry Princess, we were in this together. But if I can't have a happy ending _then neither can you."_

And as he said that he charged at them the royals running out of the house and escaping getting hit by the automaton's hands. 

Melissa froze out of shock. Her breathing sped up and she ran back to the first house she was hiding behind. She saw Varian holding Cass and the Queen in the hold of the automaton and she felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. 

She took a step back and touched a bush and it froze. She felt shocked at her powers doing that. 

"What?" She voiced out the question in her head. "But it-it's just Varian. I'm-I'm not afraid of him." She grabbed her head as she heard Cass and the Queen scream in pain. She moved away and tripped over a rock, she touched the house to regain her balance. 

She looked at the frozen house and then back at her brother. She saw the rocks starting to form around Rapunzel looking like they're protecting her from him. 

Melissa looked back at her hands. "Am I afraid of him?" She couldn't believe it. She couldn't, it's her brother. He may be going on a rampage but he would never hurt her. 

'Wouldn't he?' Melissa thought for a second and she was brought back to reality when she heard Rapunzel scream. 

Melissa stared at her wide-eyed as a beam of light appeared from where Rapunzel was standing. 

It made a giant explosion and it knocked Varian's automaton to the ground and he dropped Cass and the Queen out of his hold. 

Melissa had to freeze her feet to the ground so that she wouldn't be blown away. 

Rapunzel then made the rocks shoot against the other automatons. 

Varian saw that and he got even angrier as he realized Rapunzel could control the rocks this whole time and could use them to free his father. 

At that moment he went straight for her. Rapunzel shot rocks against him which firstly got his legs ditched then it made him fly into the air as he crashed right in front of her. 

He tried to stretch out a hand to grab her but Rapunzel stabbed it and then a rock shot right through the automaton's body, luckily missing Varian. 

"No!" Varian cried out as the automatons stopped working. 

Rapunzel looked at him and she felt her heart brake. 

Then all the black rocks turned the same way and they broke through the wall making a path. 

Rapunzel watched them and then she fainted from exhaustion. 

Eugene ran up to her and Rapunzel kissed him as she immediately regained consciousness. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Melissa couldn't hold in her tears anymore when she watched the guards take Varian away into the prison cart. She felt a tiny smile form on her lips when she saw Ruddiger going with him. 

She overheard a little bit of the King and Rapunzel's conversation. 

"Don't be too hard on him dad." Rapunzel asked knowing that her friend is still in there and that he doesn't deserve any of this. 

Her dad understood that Varian's hurting definitely not as much as his wife & daughter, but he knows that Varian wasn't in his right mind. 

The King is friends with Quirin so he knew Varian and Melissa ever since they were babies, when Quirin's wife used to come to the castle with them. And the kid he remembered was nothing like the one he saw today. 

The King looked at her daughter. "I promise I'll do whatever I can to get him help. As for Quirin? I won't stop until I find a way to free him." 

Rapunzel wanted to say something but then she heard crying. "Who…?" She wanted to ask but her mother already realized it. 

"Melissa." The Queen said sadly. 

Rapunzel gasped as she realized she hasn't seen Melissa at all that day. Her mother must have known something about her since she immediately knew who it was. 

Rapunzel felt her heart ache at the sound of Melissa's sobbing. "She must be devastated." 

"Oh come on you're exaggerating." 

"Cass, Varian is Melissa's brother, her _twin_ brother. 

She followed the sound and found Melissa behind one of the houses sitting in a pile of snow. But why would Melissa make it snow?

She ignored that for the time being right now she needs to focus on the task at hand. 

"Melissa?" Rapunzel asked softly crouching down next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Melissa sniffled and used her hand to wipe away her tears. "What do you want?" She said, wanting to sound scolding but because of her crying her voice just sounded broken. 

Rapunzel felt tears forming at the corner of her eyes as well. 

"Melissa about what Varian did…" That was the wrong thing to say. 

With Rapunzel saying that Melissa started crying even harder if that was even possible. Rapunzel started rubbing her back in circles to try to calm her down. 

"Melissa, It's gonna be okay, we'll get Varian back." 

Melissa just continued crying, not even sparing a glance at Rapunzel. She completely blocked everything out.

Rapunzel hugged her into a tight embrace and Melissa started sobbing and choking on her sobs as she tried to form words. 

Once Melissa started crying even harder it made more snow clouds appear and everyone was puzzled at that. So they followed the sound of Melissa's crying. 

And what they found in the scene before them was: Melissa crying in Rapunzel's hold and Rapunzel humming to her to calm her down like she was a baby who just woke up in the middle of the night. 

Melissa was the first one to pull away, Rapunzel smiled softly when she saw that Melissa was slightly calmer. She cupped her cheek and wiped away a tear that was trailing down it. 

"Melissa, I'm sorry." Rapunzel said softly. 

Melissa looked straight into her eyes. Rapunzel saw an emotion that she couldn't recognize in those blue eyes. 

"Don't, please, none of this is your fault." Melissa said, her voice still trembling. 

Rapunzel gave her a small smile. She wanted to think that, but she broke her promise and she never came to help.

"But I didn't come after the blizzard, the least I could have done to thank you for saving my kingdom was to come check up on you two. I mean it is what you asked for."

"You can't turn back time Rapunzel."

Rapunzel wanted to say something but then they heard a loud thud. 

Everyone looked to where the sound came from. They saw Eugene laying on the ground, cursing something, but he was too far away to be heard. 

He stood up and walked towards them. 

He groaned as he patted the snow off his clothes. 

"Why is there snow everywhere?" And as Eugene said that he tripped again. 

Melissa started laughing at that. 

Rapunzel smiled at seeing Melissa laugh. 

She stopped once Eugene got back onto his feet and took in a deep breath. 

"I guess I can tell you, since you've already seen it."

Everyone except for Rapunzel gave her a questioning look. 

Melissa looked at Rapunzel and she nodded telling her that it was okay. 

"I have magic powers that can control ice and snow." She said shyly, barely above a whisper. 

"So that's where the ice came from." Lance stated and Melissa nodded in affirmation. 

"You helped us?" Cass asked confused. She would be sure Melissa would be on her brother's side and let the machines attack them. 

Melissa looked at Cass. Her crying has stopped but the snow clouds were still there. "Just because he's my brother doesn't mean I'm just gonna stand by and do nothing while he hurts people. You guys needed help and I… well you know." 

"Hey um, Melissa?" Rapunzel spoke up still sitting next to her. 

Melissa gave Rapunzel a look gesturing to her to continue. 

"Since Old Corona and your house look like…this." She gestured to the village that was covered in black rocks. 

"I was thinking, if you'd like of course, would come to the castle?" Rapunzel asked softy. 

Melissa could hear in the way Rapunzel asked that she was hoping for her to say yes. She smiled at her and nodded. 

Rapunzel got up. "Great!" she said excitedly and riched out a hand for Melissa to grab. 

She took the hand and the clouds finally disappeared. 

They walked back towards the wall where the black rocks broke through it. 

"It looks like the rocks want us to follow them." Rapunzel said in amazement. 

The King walked up to her "I think you're right. At first, I believed the rock's purpose was to destroy Corona. I was wrong, I can see now that they're pointing in a direction. Pointing _you_ in a direction. I only regret that it has taken all this to convince me that I should be doing the same. 

Rapunzel when you were returned to us I swore I would never let anything happen to you, again." He told his daughter. 

Rapunzel could sense where this was going." But dad we talked about this I don't--" 

The King cut her off. He grabbed the back of her head and tilted her head to look at him. "I know, I know, you're right. This past year you showed me that there is so much more in you than I could have ever imagined. I've just been too afraid to let you go, but this path is yours to follow." As he said that he gestured to the rocks that were standing behind them. 

Looks like Rapunzel's senses were wrong and her father has finally begun to trust her. 

"And if you ever lose your way." He smiled at her. And that's when Rapunzel saw lanterns above her father's head. 

They were her birthday lanterns. Even now that she's returned and has lived in Corona for the past year. The Coronian townsfolk will always send out lanterns on her birthday. 

Rapunzel hugged her father. "Thank you, dad, I love you so much."

"And I love you too, Sweetheart." right when her father pulled away from her mother hugged her as well. "Find your destiny Rapunzel." 

Rapunzel pulled away and Eugene put a hand over her shoulders. "I'll take care of her, Your Majesty."

The King hugged his wife close. "Eugene you should know by now, Rapunzel doesn't need _anyone_ to take care of her." 

Eugene laughed nervously. "Touche" 

Cass walked up to them as well and Rapunzel hugged her. She glanced at Melissa smiling at her and she smiled back. 

Rapunzel gestured towards her to join them and she turned away towards the black rocks. 

They glowed once she stepped on them. She took a step and glanced over to Pascal. She closed her eyes and took another one. The others following behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of season 1  
> Don't ask me why a twin pact, it was the best I could think of how to get Melissa out of their house


	7. Beyond the Corona walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took WAAAAY longer to write than I thought it would.

After the battle in Old Corona, the rocks made a path for Rapunzel to follow. 

She and her friends got a craven and left Corona. 

Rapunzel started singing a song about how happy she is about being out in the world. Later on, Eugene and Cass joined in as well. 

\-----------------------------------

Rapunzel, Cassandra, and Melissa were sitting at the front of the caravan. 

(Melissa's hair is in a ponytail through season 2)

"Varderos here we come! " Their first stop on their trip was Varderos. Rapunzel was studying the map to direct Cass where to go. 

"Not that you shouldn't trust the endorsement of 3 life-long criminal Raps, but maybe you should trust me too. I just wanna make sure that we're not losing sight of what we're doing out here." 

"Who, ever said she doesn't trust you?" Melissa asked looking up from her sketchbook. 

"Who, ever said that you can sketch out here?" Cass tried to argue back with her. 

"It helps me clear my mind, from…you know." She looked away tears pricking at her eyes. It's been about a month since the battle but Melissa's feelings have not changed. 

Melissa got lost in thought and then got brought back as Cass growled in frustration. 

"Melissa, your snow is blocking the path!" Rapunzel laughed at Cass 

"Oh sorry." Melissa maneuvered weirdly with her hand and got rid of it. 

Rapunzel smiled and then sighed ". She's right Cass I _do_ trust you and believe me when I tell you that I want answers more than anyone" Rapunzel took out the scroll and Melissa stared wide-eyed at it. 

"I feel like that whatever is waiting for us at the end of this road is only part of why we're out here." 

"You kept it." Melissa said and took the scroll. 

Rapunzel smiled. "Yeah, I mean it _does_ talk about the rocks and the sundrop."

\---------------------------------------------------------

They continued on and stopped at the campsite 

"We're here" Cass said as she stopped the caravan. 

Hook foot and Lance ran out excitedly. 

"I'm gonna find a picnic spot." Lance said but Hook foot apparently wanted to be first. "No way." 

Cass stayed at the Caravan and Rapunzel wanted to get Eugene. 

Melissa went for a walk in the forest. She didn't get far until she heard a sound that sounded similar to an animal crying. 

She followed it and what she found was a fox whose leg was stuck under a bunch of rocks. 

She started to come near it but the fox was terrified of her thinking she might hurt her.

Melissa noticed this and crouched down. This time walking slower towards it and spoke in a hushed voice. "Hey little guy, I'm not gonna hurt you." She spoke softly to her. 

She slightly calmed down but was still on high alert as Melissa got next to her. 

"Hey." She smiled at her. She looked at the rocks and tried to move them but the fox bit her. 

"Ow" Melissa pulled her hand back and closed her eyes. She held her hand tightly with the other one. Tears started forming at the corner of her eyes from the pain that ran through her hand. 

The fox growled at her as if trying to say that that was a warning sign but Melissa didn't back down. 

She opened her eyes again only to see that some kind of ice particles were starting to form around the rocks holding the fox and lifting them up. 

She smiled to herself as she realized that her powers were trying to help her. She stretched out her other hand and started lifting the rocks. 

Once the fox was free it was limping, Melissa came close to it trying again and this time the fox didn't do anything realizing that the girl just helped her. 

She looked over the injured paw and immediately took out a couple of bandages from her satchel. 

She cleaned it and wrapped it. The fox licked her face as a thank you. 

Melissa giggled. Luckily it was able to walk afterwards since the wound was only on the outside. 

Then she heard a loud scream coming from the direction the caravan was at. 

She ran back to it, the fox slowly trailing behind her. 

Eugene and Raps came out of the Caravan, Rapunzel already, ready to fight with her frying pan. Hook foot and Lance came back as well. Melissa coming to join them last. 

"Cass, Cass, are you okay? We heard a scream." Rapunzel said frantically 

"That wasn't me." Cass said holding something in her hand. 

She turned around to face them and revealed Shorty, and he screeched again. 

Everyone had to cover up their ears from the noise. 

Shorty stopped screeching and started laughing. 

Cass let go of him and he fell to the ground. 

"Shorty?" Rapunzel asked, not understanding where he came from. 

"How did you get here?" Eugene finally asked. 

"How indeed. The circumstances that lead to my unexpected departure from Corona make for a long yet fascinating tale." Somehow Shorty managed to say that professionally 

"Bottom line us Beardy." Cass said getting impatient by Shorty's talking.

"I feel asleep in the food trunk." (Yeah this is definitely very long and fascinating Shorty)

Lance gasped as he realized that Shorty was looked up by their only supply of food.

He ran to check it out. "No, no, no, no, no the food." He ducked down to see inside the trunk. 

"He ate all the food." He picked up a crumb that was left over. "The bread, the cheese, the flucaio wiz (what?), and the peppercorn jelly." Lance said frantically. 

"Gone all gone. Why, whyyyy? You're a monster." Lance said as he started fake crying.

The girls walked up to him.

Melissa rolled her eyes "Please tell me he isn't serious." 

Eugene pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, I guess someone should head into town and pick up more supplies." 

"Anyone up for a walk?" 

Melissa stopped paying attention as she felt something soft curl around her feet. "Oh hey." She crouched down and scratched the fox behind the ears. 

She smiled warmly at her. "Looks like someone followed me." And the fox howled and curled up next to her. Melissa laughs at that. "Hey, that tickles."

She started paying attention to the group again as Cass screamed something to the couple.

"I can't take it anymore, enough! No one is going for a walk. Let's just take the caravan into town. Together" Cass said as she lost her temper from listening to their conversation about taking a walk.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The trio sat in front of the caravan and Cassandra noticed how weird Rapunzel and Eugene were acting.

They were seated at opposite sides, not looking at each other and Cass was in the middle. They weren't talking and overall acting like the other doesn't exist.

"Here we are." Cass said as she stopped Max and Fidella.

Lance and Hook foot ran out of the caravan excitedly, but it faltered went they saw what state the city was in.

"Varderos here we com--" The city looked run down, the houses were falling apart, it was filthy and there was a sheep with the letter V on it.

"Uh, oh, ew."

Everyone except for Cass started shockingly at it.

"Wow guys you were right this is great!" She said sarcastically. 

"What do you wanna do first? Get matching face tattoos? Or see if we can get a deal on a rusty hatchet? Oh, I know let's see who can catch the plague first."

"I don't understand. What happened?" Eugene scratched the back of his head confused.

"Come on guys, maybe it's not exactly how you remembered it. But that doesn't mean it's not a fun-loving city." Rapunzel said, trying to sound positive.

"She can smell the stench, right?" Melissa pinched her nose and her fox grimaced as well. But then moved away from her as she started freezing the ground, wherever she stepped.

"I don't think so." Hook foot answered her.

"Hello there. We're new in town my names Rapun--" The Princess said to the girl that was selling knives and swords at a stand. She tried to introduce herself but got cut off.

"Get lost." The girl said, sharpening a knife.

Cass walked up to Rapunzel and put a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should hold onto the introductions. Something tells me that if word got out that actual royalty was in town we can be in trouble." Cass told her.

"You know I hate saying this but she's right. Let's keep a lower profile, Princess. We'll get the supplies, you guys take the caravan back up to the camp. The last thing you need is for some to recognize you." Eugene told her

But apparently, no one thought about someone recognizing Eugene. As word got out that the infamous thief Flynn Rider is back in town.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The girls went back to camp with the caravan as Eugene told them.

Rapunzel was painting in her journal, about Eugene's proposal.

"He asked you to marry him again huh?" Cass said sneaking up on her. The Princess got startled at the voice and quickly closed the journal.

Rapunzel looked at her. "Come on, I know you guys well enough by now." Cass said leaning against the caravan.

"I-I guess he maybe, asked me." Rapunzel stuttered. It wasn't an actual proposal per sei, so it was kinda hard to explain to her.

At that, Melissa stopped playing fetch with Liska (her fox) and peeked at the two best friends talking.

"Well, what did you maybe say?" Cass asked as she sat down next to her.

"I didn't say anything. And I'm not sure why."

Melissa walked up to them and then they heard laughing. 

"Oh, I can tell you why." Said a woman's voice

The 3 girls got shocked by the new voice. They searched around and then looked back at the side of the caravan.

There they saw a woman leaning against it and eating an apple.

"You have bigger things laying ahead of you." She bit into the apple. "Greeting." She said, mouth full.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The girls were facing the woman. "I'm sorry who are you exactly?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh right sorry. Princess Rapunzel." She bent her upper body down and put her hand on her chest. " My name is Adira." She stood up straight.

Melissa noticed the symbol on her arm. "That symbol." She said loud enough for only her to hear. She recognized it from her father's things.

"And what do you want, Adira?" Cass asked as she stepped closer to her.

"A word with Rapunzel is all. Alone if you don't mind." Adira said 

Cass narrowed her eyes. "Not gonna happen." She said and put a hand out touching Adira to make her stop as she started walking forward.

"Just a second Cass, let's hear her out." Rapunzel tried reasoning with her friend.

Adira looked down at her hand "Okay, I gotta be honest. I know we just met, but, uh, I'm not a big fan of people touching me." 

"And I'm not a fan of people who lurk in the shadows." Cassandra spat back.

"Okay last chance, to do this the nice way." Adira said and grabbed Cass's hand.

"And where's the fun in that." Cass said already going for the hard way.

"Cass no, wait." Rapunzel said reaching out her hand.

But Adira has grabbed Cassandra's hand and started spinning her around in circles and then threw her away.

Cass landed safely (luckily) and slid down the ground.

Cass stood up and got into her battle stance and the same goes for Adira.

Adira turned around after hearing the Princess. "Hey! I don't know who you are but you do not get to do that to my best friend." She was holding her frying pan.

Melissa disappeared somewhere.

Adira looked at them. It was clear she didn't want to fight but the girls did so, she went with that idea. "All right then"

She gestured to Rapunzel to try her best. The Princess wanted to hit her but Adira moved away and Rapunzel spun and fell onto her butt.

Then out of nowhere, Adira was struck by a gazillion snowballs being thrown her way. She avoided most of them but some hit her, but since it was snow it did nothing to her.

"Not bad, Melissa." Cass praised her since she at least managed to hit her (kinda- yeah, not really). 

Adira turned around and looked at the girl who was ready to shoot again. And was giving her a questioning look. But the reason for it weren't her powers as Melissa thought.

"Melissa?" Adira said and that's when Cass attacked. "Let's try that again Weirdo." 

Cass tried to hit her but Adira moved too fast for her. "I'm not that weird." Rapunzel tried the same with her pan. "Am I?" 

Melissa did the same thing this time trying to shoot ice balls but the three girls were too slow for Adira. 

"Eccentric maybe, unconventional sure." Cass tried to stab her but again too slow.

"But Weirdo?" Adira moved out of the way and made Cass trip and fall. 

Melissa made an ice pole and tried to attack Adira with it. (don't ask why an ice pole it was the only thing I could think off)

Adira grabbed it and Melissa tried to get it out of her grip but Adira was too strong for her. "I would think Quirin's daughter would be a better fighter." 

Melissa's eyes widened at the mention of her father. Then Adira let go of her grip on the pole and Melissa stumbled back and fell to the ground.

Liska started growling at the woman.

"Oh come on guys you're not even trying." Rapunzel threw her frying pan at her and she caught it not even looking in her direction. "Oh wait they are trying."

Liska then ran up to her and bit her leg. Adira dropped the frying pan and Rapunzel quickly grabbed it as Cassandra tried attacking her again.

Adira did a flip over Cass as she landed on the ground perfectly behind her, but Cass wouldn't falter. "That's it" Cass said as she jumped at her but Adira moved too quickly, easily knocking Cass to the ground again.

Adira stretched out her hand to help Cass get up.

Rapunzel in the meantime pulled down her hair and whipped it around Adira's outstretched hand. "Enough!" 

"Yeah, see, I thought we covered this." Adira said as she pulled out her sword. "I don't like being touched!" She swung her sword against Rapunzel's hair to cut it but it didn't work.

Both Adira and Rapunzel gave puzzled looks. Not understanding what's going on.

"It didn't cut." 

"It didn't break, it must be made of--" she got cut off by Hook foot running up to them. 

Melissa was stuck in some kind of trance from Adira mentioning Quirin.

Luckily Hook foot managed to get her out of it as he ran past her. 

"Princess, Melissa, Cass!!" Hook foot stopped and started panting heavily. 

"Hook foot are you okay?" Rapunzel asked as she ran up to him.

They heard a sword being sheathed. "I can see you have your hands full. I'll seek you out later." Adira said, starting to walk away.

Rapunzel & Cass started paying attention to Hook foot, but Melissa went after Adira.

"Adira wait!" She stopped at hearing her calling her.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around.

"You mentioned my dad. Ho-how do you know him?" Melissa asked 

Adira smirked at her "He's one of my brothers." She told her.

Melissa blinked rapidly "Wait what?" but Adira was already gone. Melissa looked around looking for her. Liska sniffed around to catch her smell but she just got a bunch of pollen up her nose and sneezed. Melissa laughed at her.

"Come here you." She picked her up and she licked her face. 

"Melissa come on we're going!" Rapunzel called out to her. 

Melissa gave them a puzzled look.

"The guys got themselves in trouble." Cass rolled her eyes.

Melissa followed them into town but kept repeating the words Adira told her in her head. 'One of her brothers.'

\---------------------------------------------------------

Back in Corona Varian was trying to sleep since there was nothing else to do down in the dungeons, but he always had trouble sleeping just at night, in the day falling asleep was even harder for him. 

His cellmate was eating food, not worried about the non-eating alchemist. 

'Hey Var, did you know dad has a sister?' Melissa asked him through twin telepathy. 

Varian opened up his eyes and quickly sat up at the shock of her question.

'What?!' He asked not sure of how to respond. 

'We were just fighting this woman called Adira and said dad's name and when I asked her about it, she said he's one of her _brothers._ ' She explained to him

'So you're trying to tell me that _we have an aunt!?_ ' Varian said/still shocked by this entire thing. 

'Apparently. I gotta go now. Eugene and Lance got themselves kidnapped.' 

Varian laughed at that.

'I would honestly just bury you in snow right now if I was there for that.' 

'I know, bye sis.' 

Melissa rolled her eyes 'Bye' 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel was handing out Eugene's old wanted posters. "Somebody somewhere has to know who took Eugene. We'll cover more ground if we split up." 

Everyone started running around the city asking people if they saw him, but unfortunately, no one has seen him.

They regrouped after a while. "No one wants to talk." Hook foot said as he answered her if he found anything.

Rapunzel was getting frustrated.

"Look Raps, we've been at this for hours, maybe we should go back to Corona and sent for the cavalry." Cass told her as she emptied her boot of rocks. 

"If we leave now we can be back in 2 wee--" Cass looked up to Rapunzel and immediately regretted what she just said. 

"Oh you're right I'm so sorry." Cass said in a squeaky voice. "Please stop looking at me like that." 

Rapunzel looked angrily at her. (I don't know how else to describe that look)

"What's the matter, Princess. Looking for your boyfriend." The girl from earlier asked. This time she was pushing a cart instead of standing at a stand. 

"You!" Rapunzel ran around Hook foot so that she would be closer to the girl and whipped her hair and jumped onto the broken piece of a ship, the girl was standing on.

Rapunzel grabbed the girl by her shirt and made her look into Rapunzel's eyes. "You, know something. What do you know? Tell me now or so help me." 

"I don't need to tell you nothing." 

Then trumpets started playing in the background. Rapunzel let go of the girl's shirt and she fell to the ground.

The Baron has called the people to tell them some news. And the news was that his daughter Stalyan is getting married to Flynn Rider.

Rapunzel walked up to the stage when Eugene came onto it. "Eugene." 

Eugene looked at his girlfriend when she called out his name. "Rapunzel." 

"Eugene, I don't understand what's going on?" Rapunzel asked. The Baron wanted to intervene but Stalyan stopped him and she did it instead. 

"Rapunzel I--" Eugene wanted to explain to her but he got cut off by Stalyan.

"He's with us now." 

Rapunzel couldn't believe it, she didn't _want_ to believe it. "This is some kind of joke, right?" 

One of the Baron's followers whistled at the thief and pulled back the curtain, revealing Lance.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Rapunzel, but I made my choice." He didn't want to tell her this but he needs to if he wants to save his best friend.

"Eugene." Rapunzel called out to him but he didn't come back. "Eugene!" Rapunzel tried again. 

Rapunzel turned around and hugged Cass starting to cry into her shoulder.

"Liska go follow them." The fox nodded and scampered off. 

Melissa turned around to face the 3 people still with her and felt bad at Rapunzel losing Eugene. 'That's what she gets for my dad and Varian' she thought. She shook her head to get rid of that thought. "No Rapunzel's your friend." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Liska has followed the people. They took Eugene and Lance into a cell. 

"Your nose, it looks like a strawberry." Lance said. The spider bite has made him delirious. "You know, speaking of strawberries. I get the berry part, that part makes perfect sense, but where does the straw come from? They should call it noseberry, cause it looks like your nose." He tapped Shorty's nose. "I'm gonna eat your nose." He tried to bite it but Shorty backed away and covered it with his hands.

Lance kept trying to bite his nose off. 

"How's he doing Shorty?" 

"He's doing great!" Shorty answered. Of course, he would say that. Everyone is weird to Shorty but delirious Lance is apparently normal. 

Eugene walked up to his friend. "Lance, buddy just hang on. I'm gonna get you that antidote I promise I'll do whatever it takes."

And that's when he shared it. Tiny howling coming from outside the cell. Eugene gasped. "Melissa's fox." Eugene ran up to the bars and tried to pe it but the fox growled. Eugene laughed nervously. "Melissa did say you're pretty vicious." 

Eugene sighed. "I just wish I had something to give you so you could-- wait!" Eugene said as he remembered.

He pulled out the box with the engagement ring inside. "Now I'm only missing a pen. But I can't get one since--" He got cut off by Shorty holding a pen with his feet.

"Shorty why do you have… you know what, don't even answer that." Eugene took the pen and started writing on the inside of the lid of the box.

He closed it and reached his hand through the bars. "Take this to Rapunzel okay? Can you do that for me?"

Liska sniffed the box but then grabbed it. She immediately left and Eugene sighed as he watched her disappear.

Then he heard footsteps and Stalyan came to his cell.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel was sitting on a rock next to the caravan. "I don't understand d Pascal. How can Eugene be getting married?" 

Rapunzel asked. She was looking at the picture she painted that day of Eugene's proposal. She started crying and a tear hit the corner of the page. 

Cassandra walked up to her. "Uh, Rapunzel? We all know that Eugene and I don't always agree on everything. But over the last year or so, I've noticed something that makes him…less detestable. He loves you Rapunzel more than anyone has ever loved anybody."

"And I feel the same way about him. I'm just sorry it took all of this to truly realize that." 

"Look I know what we both saw today down there but you and I both know this isn't something Eugene would ever do." 

"I know" she sounded so...sad like she lost all the hope in her life.

"And you wanna hear something I know Rapunzel would never do. Rapunzel would never give up. She'd pick herself up, stop feeling sorry for herself and shed fight back with everything she had." Cass stood up from where she sat down next to Rapunzel.

"So what do you say we her out there--"

"--and get Eugene back." Rapunzel finished for her.

"I guess that means you don't need this." Melissa said standing behind the two holding the ring box Liska just brought her.

"Is that?" Rapunzel was so shocked that Melissa had it that she wasn't even able to form an actual question.

Melissa nodded and gave her the box.

Rapunzel took it and opened it and started reading.

_Rapunzel._

_I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'm being forced into it. I love you Rapunzel more than anyone in the world, you're the only one for me_

"What does it say?" Cass asked and Rapunzel immediately started crying. She looked towards her best friend and smiled at her and then at Melissa. She closed the box and tucked it into her pocket.

\---------------------------------------------------------

They went to spy onto the place where the wedding was suppose to take place. 

The girls were looking at it. Rapunzel and Cass through an actual telescope while Melissa just used an icicle.

Rapunzel got close to one of the rocks. "Careful Raps you know what happens when you touch one of those." 

Rapunzel immediately moved away. "Right. That would be bad." 

"I was hoping there would be more people here to make it easier for us to slip by." Cass said as she looked at the people standing by the entrance.

"I guess _Stalyan_ doesn't have that many friends. What kind of name is Stalyan anyway? Who names their kid that? What's her sister's name? Bronco?" She snorted at her own joke.

"Who names their kid lamb's lettuce?" Melissa said, finally lowering the icicle.

"What?" Rapunzel and Cass said unanimously.

"Rapunzel means lamb's lettuce in german." She explained to the puzzled 2 girls in front of her. 

"Oh. I did not need to know that." Rapunzel said as she slightly shivered.

"Wait, how do _you_ know that." Cass asked.

"Varian told me." Melissa said looking back out the icicle to see if there's anything new 

"Okay, enough playing around we need to focus." Cass stopped the conversation before this would have gotten out of hand.

"Now the benefit of only having a few guests is that we might have a chance fighting our way in." Cass explained but Rapunzel saw something and got an idea.

"A slim chance, but a chance." Cass continued not knowing her friend, has been developing a plan.

Cass wanted to stand up but Melissa grabbed her by the shoulder and kept her down. "I think Rapunzel has a better idea." She said pointing at the one mentioned. She was clearly plotting something her face said it all.

"Does this idea require the use of any hooks?" Hook foot finally spoke up standing in the back of the three. 

"No, but we will need the help of Varderos's little sweetheart.." Rapunzel said as she looked up through the telescope and stopped at the black-haired girl. 

She noticed them and she ran her hand up her face like she already knew their plan even though she hasn't heard it yet. 

"Then what's the plan?" Cass asked since the information Rapunzel gave them didn't explain what they need to do.

"We are gonna crash a wedding." 

\---------------------------------------------------------

At the entrance gate, people were lining up to go inside. 

"Are you sure I should be the one in disguise? I mean wouldn't Cass fit better with all of these people?" Melissa tried to argue with how Rapunzel picked who goes where. 

"No Melissa, this is perfect. I need you to be here in case something goes wrong with your powers." The lie was obvious.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "I know you're lying but fine, I won't push it."

The three girls went into the line last. "Varderos's sweetheart", pushing a cart with flowers. 

"Remember what we talked about. Act normal and you'll get the other half when we're done." 

"I'm good for being stuck in a wedding." She told Rapunzel.

"Yeah, come to think of it I've actually never been to a wedding before." She chuckled.

"If we didn't have to be in disguise and it wasn't so dangerous and my boyfriend.d wasn't marrying another woman, this might've been fun." 

Both of the black-haired girls with Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "How can you stand her?" 

"You get used to it." Melissa told the other 

The talking became louder as they got closer to the entrance. 

Rapunzel fixed her collar so that Pascal wouldn't be visible. 

One of the men stopped them. "Woah, woah, hold up fellas. What's this?" He asked, gesturing to the flowers.

The girl sighed annoyingly. "The Baron wanted wedding flowers." 

The guy then reached into one of the bouquets and took our mallet. He raised an eyebrow at that.

The girl didn't answer waiting for the guy to realize the obvious. "A battle bouquet. Brilliant." He said and put back the mallet harshly and hitting someone. 

The person inside the cart, let out a yelp at that. "What was that?" Rapunzel tried covering up the sound with a cough. 

"What about you? Who are you two?" He asked, turning his attention to them.

"I'm Cobra. Cobra Mc- McBloodpuncher and this is my partner Ice...snake." 

Melissa resisted the urge to facepalm at the name Rapunzel gave her. 

"You're not on the list." 

"Cobra Mcbloodpuncher doesn't do lists." She tried to sound tough.

"Then what do you do?" He asked her.

A fly landed on the man's nose and Pascal stretched out his tongue to eat it, but because he was hiding it looked like Rapunzel was the one who ate the fly.

"You should see what I do to people."

The man slightly hesitated but all of a sudden he was pushed against the wall and glued to it.

"Listen, you are going to let us in or would rather see some other things I can do." She said hissing at him.

The man swallowed down a gulp in his throat. "I can see why they call you Ice snake. Please come in." Melissa let him go and they entered 

Rapunzel sighed in relief as she unbuttoned the collar around her neck.

"I didn't know you can glue people to the wall with snow." Rapunzel said in amazement.

"Me neither." Melissa was shocked by the previous moment. 

They walked behind a wall. "Thank you Vex, that was--" Vex stretched out her hand expecting payment from the Princess. 

"Thanks." Vex said as Rapunzel gave her the money and she walked away.

Cass and Hook foot then came out of the cart they were hiding in.

Cass started gasping for breath "Why was I the one who got stuck in a box with captain foot odor? You have enough stanch for 2 feet."

"How dare you, miss Viking breath. What do you brush your teeth with onions?" 

Cass got mad as Hook foot provoked her and she took out her sword ready to strike.

Rapunzel saw that and stopped them. "Okay, guys, guys stick to the plan. You two grab our friends while we cause a distraction." 

Rapunzel said as she peaked from a bush.

\---------------------------------------------------------

They entered and Rapunzel stopped to look at the decorations. "Oh come on really?" She was looking at a statue of a swan.

She made a sound of disgust "I don't usually make fun of people's states but that's just tacky. I bet _Stalyan_ picked it out." She said thinking that Eugene has better taste.

"Rapunzel!" Cass then came back and grabbed Rapunzel by her forearm and dragged her away. 

Eugene walked onto the altar. "Look there he is." Rapunzel said, noticing her boyfriend. 

Them 4 were standing behind one of the food tables. 

The music started playing as Stalyan appeared holding flowers. The Baron standing next to her.

They walked up to the altar and the Baron was apparently going to marry them.

"Let's get on with it shall we?" A snowball flew by his head and that's when Eugene's rescue party revealed themselves.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing. "Rapunzel said as she took off that hat that she was using to hide her face.

"Blondie!" Eugene cried out in relief.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel said back happily. 

The Baron stepped forward and his man immediately knew, that meat, that it was time to attack them.

Eugene noticed that. "Blondie you shouldn't be here" He said with nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah move along Blondie." Stalyan remarked.

"Hey, Eugene, just listen please I may not know what my future holds, but I do know that you are meant to be in it. I love you." 

Eugene smiled warmly at her, at her confession. 

"And now that I spilled my heart out to a room full of hostile strangers, feeling a little subconscious." She admitted 

Stalyan had enough as she pushed her bouquet into Eugene's arms. "Well, that was lovely." She said sarcastically. "Are we done here?" 

"Not even close." Rapunzel said as she pulled down her coat. "I'm just warming up." Rapunzel rant to a custard of black rocks close by. 

"Guys--" she lets down her hair. "--brace yourselves. It's about to get rough in here."

Rapunzel's party hid themselves already knowing what's about to happen.

Rapunzel touched the rock but nothing came. No light, no explosion, no rocks bursting out of the ground like crazy.

Rapunzel tried again. "Uh? Rough in here." 

"Impressive" Stalyan said, not being amused.

Rapunzel grabbed her hair and started rubbing it against the rock, because she was getting desperate. "Come on, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon."

"Okay yeah, that played out differently in my head." Rapunzel admitted 

"Get them out of here." The Baron ordered. The group went into their battle stances. 

"Hey leave them alone." Eugene said and then he noticed he was being tied up.

"Time's running out." The Baron said gesturing to Lance.

"Guys they poisoned Lance." Eugene told them so they would know why has he been forced into the wedding.

"Uh, Raps? I think it's time for a plan B." Cass told her best friend as they were back to back against the Baron's men. 

"I don't have a plan B. I thought the rocks would reach the same way as they did back in Corona." Rapunzel told her. 

"They didn't react because they found the sundrop." Adira said out of nowhere

Melissa turned around to face her newly found aunt. 

"Weirdo." Cass said once she spotted her. 

"Watch out." Adira told them, as one of the men charged at them. She took out her sword and tried to strike the attacker but he has flown away, the second Adira was about to hit him and the next thing she knew was, that he was glued to the wall with some kind of sticky snow. "How's this for plan B?" Melissa said as she shoot another sticky pack of snow against one of the men.

"Why couldn't you do that when we were going against Weirdo?" Cass asked.

"Um, I don't know maybe because _I just now figured out I can actually do this!_ " Melissa barked at Cass's face. 

Rapunzel then whistled and Max came running in with Liska on his back. 

Max kicked a bunch off the men and they fell down to the ground.

Hook foot was being attacked and Cass grabbed his hook and used it to back off the men. 

"Do you people always have to use my hook!?" Hook foot growled from the ground.

Rapunzel went to get Eugene. She wrapped her hair around him and started pulling him towards her.

Stalyan saw that and grabbed the rope that he was tied with.

They started arguing over his name and who he belongs to.

Melissa saw them arguing and ran towards them. Cass and Adira nearly hit her multiple times.

Cass was still using Hook foot's hook to fight the men. Adira swung a sword at the attacker and he flew against the wall, he fell down. Then she used her sword to take a piece of the wedding cake and ate it. 

Liska was howling and bit one person that got in Melissa's way.

Melissa smiled at her. She made her way to the rope Stalyan was holding and made an ice shard and cut it.

Eugene stumbled being caught off balance and fell forward against Rapunzel.

Stalyan fell onto her butt when she lost the rope, stood up, and looked at Melissa.

"You!" She growled at the girl. 

Melissa was ready to attack her. Stalyan plunged against her but Melissa snapped her fingers and froze her in place.

"What did you do?" Stalyan growled through gritted teeth. Melissa smiled at herself and looked at the people fighting.

Rapunzel has already untied Eugene. Cass, Adira, and Hook foot have fought off all the people. 

The Baron and Stalyan are the only ones that remain. The Baron slammed into Melissa and she hit a wall and went unconscious.

As that happened Melissa let go of Stalyan and she was able to move again.

Liska started growling at the large blonde male. He grabbed her by the neck and she yelped from the force on her. 

Rapunzel threw her frying pan against him so he would drop her. 

Right before the frying pan hit him, Pascal claimed up the Baron's body and grabbed the anti-venom. 

The Baron dropped Liska and Pascal took that as an opportunity to climb up his hand, to let out the spider. (He was invisible) the spider climbed up the male.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no get off." He tried to get the spider off of him and he screamed as the spider bit him. 

He had a growing green mark on his neck and he patted himself to look for the anti-venom.

"The anti-venom. Where is the anti-venom?" 

He heard a whistle coming from the direction he left Lance at and saw that Eugene was the one who whistled and also that Pascal was pouring the anti-venom into Lance's mouth.

Stalyan walked up to her father and he leaned against her. "We'll get the anti-venom, dad." She told him and then turned against Eugene.

"This isn't over Rider." 

He was holding Rapunzel's hand. "The name's Eugene." He sounded proud of his name.

He turned towards Rapunzel.

"Eugene I wanted to ask you something. Will you--" he put his fingers over her lips to stop her from talking.

"No, Rapunzel not now." She gave him a questioning look. "You're out in the real world for the first time, I get now that the time for us getting married hasn't come yet." 

Rapunzel smiled and laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, that's what I was gonna say." Eugene laughed as well and they kissed 

They regrouped (minus Melissa and Liska)

"I don't know if it was the spider bite--" Lance said, starting to rub his head. "--but wasn't there a tall, angelic enchantress with a sword here a moment ago?" 

"Yeah, where did Weirdo go?" Cass asked looking around.

Then Rapunzel felt a tug at her dress. "Hm?" She turned around to see Liska. 

"Liska?" She gasped. "Wait, where's Melissa?" 

They all started to look around and Liska ran to her human. 

They walked up to her.

"Is she okay?" Hook foot asked. 

Cassandra checked her out and saw no injuries. "She doesn't seem hurt. So that's good, unless if she sprained or broke something." Rapunzel bit her lip at that 

"We should probably wake her up." Eugene stated.

"Melissa?" Rapunzel shook her shoulder and Melissa started to wake up.

"Wh-what?" Melissa grabbed her head, closed her eyes, and groaned. 

Liska ran up to her and licked her face.

Melissa opened her eyes and looked up at her. She smiled and petted her. 

She stood up and almost fell. She grabbed her leg. She groaned again as she stumbled back to her sitting position. She shot a couple of snowballs everywhere as pain shot through her body. 

"Max come here." Rapunzel said and Max stopped standing next to Melissa.

Rapunzel gestured to Eugene to help her. "Of course, Blondie." 

They grabbed Melissa and seated her on Max.

"Come on guys, let's go." Cass started walking away the rest following behind.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra was helping to wrap Melissa's leg in bandages, hopefully it'll heal soon since it doesn't look that bad. The boys were filling the caravan with food since this whole chaos started with them going to get supplies.

Rapunzel was sitting away from them and she brushed her hand over one of the rocks. "Where is it taking us, Pascal?" She asked.

She didn't expect an answer other than a squeak but behind the Princess came a woman's voice. "To fulfill your destiny." Adira told her.

Rapunzel turned around to face her. 

"Adira. Who are you?" Rapunzel asked, still not knowing anything about the woman except her name and the fact that she has amazing fighting skills.

"Look, I am a friend. And I'm here to make sure you get to the end of this journey, you're in barking on." Adira said as she gave her another piece of the scroll. 

Rapunzel unraveled it and took out the previous one. 

"Listen I don't have all the answers, but now that I've seen all that I have. I have no doubt. These rocks were looking for you. And you must follow them, to the dark kingdom." 

Eugene then came up to her and started singing. Rapunzel joined in and they walked towards the caravan. Cass was standing in front and she walked back to it when she noticed them. They all went on board and started leaving. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Seriously though, why did they make it look like they left if they stayed in Varderos for 2 more episodes???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone who loves "if I could take that moment back" ill bring it back in a later chapter (episode)
> 
> Also, I know the fight scene is a bit off. I didn't feel like watching it (it's too long) so I just wrote it from memory with the added Melissa and Liska


	8. Return of Quaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to repost this cause I forgot about Melissa's sprained leg. Like 3 lines are changed

Rapunzel's party was still in Varderos. They were getting more supplies, which they finally got.

"All right, Cass here's the last of the water." Eugene said as he gave Cassandra a barrel to put inside the caravan.

"Just a few more supplies and we are ready to roll." Eugene said walking up to Max and petting him.

"Looking good Max." Eugene said as he walked towards Rapunzel.

She was looking out on the city. She was looking at what has become of it. The once glamorous city as Eugene put it, now looking like poop.

"You know Blondie this might not be the glamorous city it used to be… Don't step there." He said pointing at something apparently disgusting. "Or there" he said as he pointed at another spot. "You should really put shoes on honestly, but part of me--" 

He trailed off after he heard laughing coming from behind them. He turned around to find Melissa sitting on a barrel. "Please, getting my dad out of the amber would be easier than to convince Rapunzel to put shoes on."

"Well, would you look at that the Ice snake knows how to do something else besides crying over that." Melissa rolled her eyes.

Ever since Eugene figured out that Rapunzel gave her the name Ice snake to sneak into the wedding he hasn't stopped calling her that.

They heard a loud bang and at the caravan. A pot fell on Liska's head. "Liska!" Melissa yelled. She went off the barrel and lost her balance cause of her leg. Cass ran up to her and caught her at the last second. She gave her, her crutches and they walked back to the caravan 

Eugene then turned back to Rapunzel. "Now where was I?" He scratches his head. "Oh right!" Rapunzel looked at him. "I was saying that I'm actually going to miss my stomping grounds, huh? Hello? Rapunzel?" He waved his hand in front of her face. 

Then Wiesel came and Rapunzel tried to help but she only made it worse.

\---------------------------------------------------------

They all regrouped back at the caravan. They were all eating "Look I'm all for helping the little guy, but say we fight Weasel when he gets back, we can't stay here and beat him up forever" Eugene stated.

"Though, paneling that guy is kind of satisfying, Eugene is right." Cass said.

"Are you two okay?" Melissa asked sitting on the floor. 

"Yeah, of course, why would we be?" Eugene asked her, being confused by the question. 

"You two have been agreeing on a lot of things lately. 

"So?" Eugene asked, offended and Melissa just laughed.

Lance then started talking, coming back to the conversation at hand. "You can't help someone who doesn't want to help themselves." Lance said and took Max's apple. "Take it from a guy who was a pro at helping himself. Don't mind if I do" and he bit the apple.

Rapunzel turned her attention from Lance back to the others. "You know I keep hearing, how great this city used to be, well greatness does not go away. It may beg beaten down or hide itself from fear or doubt, but it does  _ not  _ go away. You of all people should know that sometimes all that's needed to get the best of what's inside of you is a little help." Lance gave Max back his apple. "So I say we go out there, go door to door if we have to." He went to Cass and Eugene's side and pulled them into a side hug. "And rally these people to take a stand." She hopped onto a barrel so she would have a higher ground than the others. "Cause if we can inspire one person. Just  _ one  _ person than the battle is half won." Rapunzel pumped her hand in the air. Everyone, doing the same and cheering, except for Melissa, she was actually getting sadder at hearing Rapunzel's speech and also she couldn't really stand up, cause of her leg. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

They tried but failed. They slumped back against some barrels and boxes. "I can't believe we couldn't inspire one person." Rapunzel said

"Oh, I don't know that pretty young lady handing out fish seemed inspired." Shorty said and are the fish- minus the bones.

Cassandra pushed him away. "That was a seagull." 

"I'm pretty sure that was a rainbow trout." Shorty stated.

"I don't get it. Why won't these people let me help them?" Rapunzel said, looking at them.

"Because you're an outsider." Vex said, overhearing the Princess.

"Also you're a naive Princess who insists the glass is half full when it's obviously bone dry. That's a  _ really _ annoying trait. Especially here. You're basically everything people in this city despise." Vex told her as she walked up to them.

"You could have stopped at "outsider" but okay." Rapunzel said, trying not to sound offended.

"I bet Varian would fit well with these people." Cass said. She's been saying stuff like that for the last month, or so just to annoy Melissa. 

She got mad and glued Cass against a wall. She tried to wriggle out of it, but the snow was too tight and too sticky. 

"I get it, the people need someone they trust. Someone who can offer long term solutions. Someone they look up to." Then Rapunzel noticed something. It was a statue covered with eggs and a bird's nest on its back.

Eugene walked up to them realizing what Rapunzel wanted to know. "Captain Quaid" Eugene stated, telling her the name of the person whose statue is that of. 

"He was the sheriff of Varderos back in the day." Eugene said. Lance walked up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "And he was the first guy to ever arrest us and the seconds and the third." He lifted Eugene up and hugged him tighter. "In a way he was family." Lance wiped away a fake tear. 

Lance told her about Quaid and Rapunzel decided she was going to find him and convince him to come back. Though first, she had to pay Vex to show them where exactly he lives. 

Eugene asked her to think about it so that she'll realize that this probably won't do but Rapunzel is Rapunzel "Do you think it'll work?" 

"If we say not in a million years, would it change your mind?" Melissa asked her.

"Probably not." 

"Well let's go find ourselves a sheriff." Eugene said and they started walking away. Melissa stood up from where she was sitting and Rapunzel helped her. 

Rapunzel stopped "Wait, where's Cass?" She asked, noticing her best friend's absence. 

Melissa slapped herself on the forehead for forgetting. "Oh, right." she pointed her hand to where she glued Cass onto a wall and lowered it and Cass fell. 

"Finally!" Cass said angrily at her. 

"Sorry, I forgot." Melissa tried to defend herself. 

Cass walked up to her and quietly growled. Rapunzel ran up to her and stopped her. "Okay, Cass, I think Melissa is sorry for gluing you to the wall. And we also have other things to focus on right now." She said and smiled awkwardly. Cass crossed her arms and rolled her eyes but complied. 

They left. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Vex took them to the field Quaid supposedly lives at. 

"All right we're here." 

Rapunzel knocked on the door. Someone opened it but only barely peeked through the open door. "Captain Quaid?" She asked hopefully. "Who's asking?"

"It's Rapunzel." He slammed the four shut. 

"Told you everyone hates you." 

But Rapunzel didn't falter, she kept calling his name and knocking on the door until it got anyone and Quaid gave in. 

He opened the door and Rapunzel fell as she tried to knock again. He took his hourglass and turned it around. "3 minutes not a grain more. 

They started walking inside but Quaid stopped Lance and Eugene. He didn't let them in since he recognized who they are. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Vex was looking around Quaid's house and Melissa sat down on a chair. 

"Okay so here's my idea." Rapunzel started. "The people of Varderos need Quaid the blade to stand up against Weasel."

"Ha, believe me, the people of Varderos need a lot more than that." Quad said. He was making himself a sandwich.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked sitting at the other side of the table. 

"I don't think that the people would care if I return or not." Quad told her and took a bite out of his sandwich

"Hey, what's this?" Vex asked, holding some kind of jar.

Quaid smiled and walked over to her. "Funny you should ask." 

They went outside and Quaid put the jar onto a table. "Best honey in Varderos. My friends here work like a single well-oiled machine." Quad started explaining

Melissa stopped paying attention as she stared wide-eyed at the bees. Whenever one got close to her she moved away and squeaked out in fear. At one moment 3 bees flew at her closer than the rest and she let out a really loud squeak and fell to the ground and walked behind a barrel to hide away from them. She grabbed her crutch and froze it as she used it to shoo the bees away. "Melissa, are you okay?" Rapunzel asked 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm totally fine, totally  _ not _ freaking out." Her breathing was ragged. 

Cassandra laughed slightly. "Melissa are you afraid of bees?" 

Melissa stayed quiet and that was a good enough answer for them. 

While they were talking Max was sniffing the honey and at one point dropped his more into one of the jars. They all turned around to face him. "Looks like he just got a face full of pheromone. "

"What are those?" Rapunzel asked 

"It's like a love potion for bees. They think they got themselves a new Queen." The bees flew out of their hives. They moved to be in the shape of the heart and started chasing Max.

"Okay, Melissa the bees are gone!" Rapunzel shouted. Melissa stood up from where she was hiding and leaned against the barrel and just started staring at Max. Liska jumped on top of the barrel Melissa was hadig behind earlier and howled at her. Melissa smiled and petted her.

"Listen Varderos heyday is long gone and now sochia sand" (can't these people talk normally for once!?)

They all started walking away except for Rapunzel. "Weasel's gonna expand you know. Every nearby forest, field, and fjord will belong to him. Do you know what that means?" 

It means I'm gonna have to get myself a dictionary to look up what a fjord is." Quad remark to her not caring what she has to say.

"It means you can say goodbye to the fields of buckwheat, kudzu, and orange blossom." Rapunzel said and started walking away but it looks like it caught his attention.

"If I  _ was  _ gonna stand up to this Weasel I'm awful rusty." He admitted.

"Don't worry we'll help you." She offered. Max then ran behind her still getting chased by bees

Quaid got prepared. He took out his gloves, put on his sheriff badge, and took his sword out. He swung it and at that moment his badge fell off.

They started training him.

  * 1st archery. Rapunzel demonstrated it and Quaid tried out but he didn't even get close. (Sorry Rapunzel)
  * 2nd apple slicing. Cassandra threw an apple and made a bee out of it he tried but he lost the grip on his sword and it flew right at Shorty and stuck him jamb against a tree.
  * 3rd lassoing. He tried but got himself tangled in the rope.



After they stopped he looked at his bees. "This was a mistake." He was packing up.

Melissa peaked by a corner of his house. "Captain? Are you...leaving?" 

"Weasel can have this place. Well, find a new field." Quaid admitted. 

"So you're just gonna give up?" Melissa walked over to him, slowly. Liska started sniffing the jars. Melissa owned her with on one of the crutches and used the other one to push her away "Liska, leave it!" 

"She's probably smelling the honey jam. Foxes love it." He opened one of the jars and gave it to her, and Liska immediately went for it. "Wow, I've never seen her eat anything that fast." 

Quaid smiled. "But, captain, if I may. Why are you leaving?" Melissa asked in a sad tone towards the end.

"Well, there's not much else I can do. You're Princess keeps talking that the people need me. But if they did they would have helped me long ago." Quad admitted. Liska has finished the jar.

"I don't think I understand." 

Quaid then told her his entire story of the collector. That the Baron employed him and that the people just gave up. 

"Is that what people mean when they say you met your match? That you lost faith in the people of Varderos because they lost faith  _ in _ Varderos?" Melissa wandered. She thought that she was probably right since it really, really,  _ really  _ rarely happens that she's wrong.

Quaid turned back around to face her after he turned out onto the field to tell her his story. He nodded his head to confirm her theory. "You know you're a way better listener than your friend, Melissa." She smiled at the compliment. Then Quaid left.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Melissa then told the rest of their party what Quaid told her. 

"So let me get this straight." Vex said trying to understand what Melissa just told them. "The guy the Princess chose to reinspire the people needs to be reinspired himself." 

"We just have to figure out a way to get the ball rolling." Rapunzel spike up. 

"And how do you plan to do that?" 

"I'm not; you are." Rapunzel exclaimed as she stepped closer to her. 

Vex then motioned with her hands that Rapunzel needs to pay her if she wants her to do anything. She gave her a coin and Vex bit it to check if it's real. 

"So what's the plan Blondie?" Eugene asked her.

"Oh, uh Lance how is your acting?" 

"My acting? You are looking at the star of Varderos's own walk in the bushes." He walked away and came back dressed as a bush. "I was the bush." 

"Please tell me you have a back-up plan." Eugene asked hopefully although he probably knew she didn't cause she's Rapunzel and Rapunzel is the most optimistic person alive… And she also didn't know about Lance's terrible acting. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

They managed to convince Quaid that the hold up they acted out was real. They managed and he was as Vex lit it reinspired.

They were sitting at a table having a celebration. "Ah, to Quaid." Eugene said, holding up his mug. "To Quaid." everyone said unanimously and held up their mugs as well.

"Oh, I almost forgot I made you something." Rapunzel said and gave him an entirely new badge and he gave his old one to Vex making her his deputy. 

Vex tried to brush it off but she was actually really happy. 

They all cheered again and drank, whatever it was that they were drinking. But Lance on the other hand...

"I'm pretty sure that was bee pheromone." Cass said and Lance spitted the liquid out of his mouth, right onto Max's face. "Why is this just sitting here in a drinking glass?"

Bees started chasing after Max again. He jumped onto the table and made the food go everywhere. Melissa made some of it still as she froze them out of her fear of bees, but she didn't manage to freeze the cloak. 

It fell onto Quaid's head and he recognized it. "That cloak. It's the same one that blasted crock in town, wore." His voice deepened towards the end. 

Lance grabbed the cloak and tried to deny that. "No, no this isn't a cloak, this is a towel. I-I was going swimming later." Honestly, Lance is suppose to be a good storyteller and liar, but this was clearly a lie.

He lifted the satchel that fell on him as well and coins fell out of it. "Vex did you?" He leaned down to grab them and so did Vex.

Quaid grabbed one of the coins. "You never believed, did you?"

"Captain it's not what it looks like." Vex tried to explain 

"You staged the whole thing." The captain realized.

"I guess it  _ is _ what it looks like." Hook foot remarked.

"I think you all best leave." Quaid said as he threw away the coin.

He went back inside the house. "Sorry captain I just thought that you--" he slammed the door shut and cut her off.

Rapunzel tried to convince Quaid to come and fight for Varderos, but he was to hurt after what he had figured out that he ignored her. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

They were all gathered in the middle of the city ready to fight. It's been 4 days, which meant that Weasel is coming back. Melissa's leg has healed by now which meant she could fight now. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this, I feel like an idiot," Vex admitted. Eugene put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, kid becoming one of the good guys will do that." Eugene told her knowing from his own experience and winked at her.

Then Weasel showed up. "Well, well the Princess and her playgroup are still here." Wasel stated being slightly amused. "And it looks like there's a new sheriff in town." He said as he noticed Vex's badge.

She took the badge in her hand and pushed it against his face. "I'm a deputy, jerk." 

"All right then deputy, allow me to introduce you to a special guest." The weasel stated. 

"I don't like this." Melissa said standing in the back of their formation. Liska was standing at her feet and she howled, agreeing with her. 

"The collector." Weisel said and that's when  _ he _ showed up. 

Everyone started running away except for Rapunzel and her gang. The collector tried to attack Rapunzel but Cass and Eugene charged at him. He threw ropes from his hand and tied them up. Lance and Hook foot tried to untie them but the collector shot another rope and tied them all together. He tried tying Melissa up as well but whenever he shot a rope at her she blocked it by making a shield. He gave up realizing there's no use.

Melissa ran forward and started tying the others, Liska helping her by chewing through the ropes, while Vex and Rapunzel continued to fight. Rapunzel and Vex wrapped her hair around his legs by putting it into Max's mouth and him running around the collector. He gave Vex the end of Rapunzel's hair and they both pulled at one of the ends making the bounty hunter fall, but his armor-suit thing had a mechanism in the back that pushed him back up.

Melissa has untied everyone and they were all back in their battle stances. 

They attacked again. Rapunzel wrapped her hair around one of his wrists. He grabbed it with the other hand and spun her around and until he threw her against a haystack. Eugene and Cass ran up to her. The collector then took out an ax l, Melissa accidentally touched Lance and Hook foot, as she took a step back and froze them in place. The collector wanted to throw the ax at Vex but Melissa ran up to her and pushed her away and made a shield stopping the ax. 

Then Weasel came out. "So much for Varderos's new sheriff." And in that moment Quaid returned. "Weren't you listening, you filthy crook, she said she was a deputy and I am the sheriff."

Vex and Rapunzel we're happy to see him. 

"Quaid the blade. How perfect Is this? The collector crushed you in your prime. What makes you think, you can defeat him now?" 

"I can't. But we can." He threw a jar of bee pheromone at Vex and she threw it at the collector and bees started chasing him. 

They went inside his armor and the collector ran away. 

Melissa froze Max in place as well as the collector ran past her and bees flew around her.

Then Vex and Quaid convinced the people to fight against Weasel and his men. And they also got rid of the W sign Weasel put up so that it would stop blocking the sun and to get the point across that Weisel isn't in charge of them.

Weasel tried to get away but Vex and Quaid punched him. He fell to the ground and ran off.

Everyone started cheering. "Well, what do you know these people can smile. Those are smiles right?" 

\---------------------------------------------------------

After Quaid returned they started cleaning the city again and at the end of the day they had a huge celebration, but Rapunzel had one more thing to do before going to the party. 

Melissa was away from all the commotion sketching with Liska sleeping next to her. 

"Melissa?" 

She turned around to face the Princess. "Oh, it's you." She sounded like she was trying to hide the fact that she was angry at her, but Rapunzel couldn't understand why she would be. And there were no ice spikes surrounding her. 

"You've been awfully quiet lately, at least toward me." She sat down next to her and Melissa looked her way. "Are you mad at me?" She asked nearly above a whisper.

Melissa sighed. "No, it's just." She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. "You helped these people, you  _ wanted  _ to help them even though they didn't want it. And they're total starters to you. But you still didn't give up until you gave them the help they needed." Melissa paused a little thinking over how to set the rest. "But when me and Varian needed your help...you didn't care." 

Rapunzel sighed. "I know. And that was terrible of me." Melissa looked at her shockingly and confusingly at that. She thought Rapunzel would try to deny it, not this. "But I didn't come cause I didn't care." And here's the denying part. "I thought that everything was fine with you two. I mean you never came to ask for help again." 

"We did, but the people ran Varian out of the city because of the rumors of him attacking you and the guards wouldn't let  _ me  _ into the castle because I'm his sister." 

Rapunzel's eyes blew wide. "Varian told me about the rumors but I had no idea." She hung her head, she felt terrible for letting that rumor spread. 

"It's okay it wasn't your fault." Melissa looked away from her.

Rapunzel put a hand on her shoulder. "And I  _ am  _ helping you. Why do you think I wanted for you to come with us? This path was laid out for me and maybe at the end we'll find a way to free your dad and by then Varian will maybe be on our side again." She pulled her to a side hug. "And I  _ do  _ care." 

Melissa smiled softly. "I'm going to go back to the party, come join us if you want to." She stood up but Melissa didn't move.

"Oh and Melissa?" She turned around, Melissa giving her a look saying that she wants her to continue. "Since we're already at this. About the blizzard, when you think about what you want just, tell me." 

Melissa nodded and Roaunzel walked away from her.

  
  
  



	9. Goodbye and Goodwill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a computer, and god it's easier to write than on my phone.

Rapunzel has decided to celebrate the Goodwill festival in Varderos, which was a pretty stupid idea since the people of Varderos don’t celebrate goodwill, they probably don’t even have goodwill. 

“It’s great that you wanna do this Raps but this town isn’t like Corona. They don’t feel the need to celebrate something every 6 seconds.” Cass sounded annoyed at her best friend’s idea.

Vex was leaning on a barrel behind Eugene and Rapunzel. “You should really listen to Cass. Varderans aren’t really the Goodwill kind.” Vex said sounded tired as if she wanted to get away from them.

Rapunzel started talking about everyone deserving a ‘good time’ but Cass tried arguing with her.

“I’m surprised they haven’t tried killing each other yet.” Vex said to herself but Melissa who was leaning against a wall behind her heard what she said and started laughing. “Probably because they’re best friends but you’re kinda right in a way.” Both of the girls started paying attention to the two best friends when Cass said something in a higher volume.

“Which might not be a bad thing since we don’t even have a gopher” Cass pointed out and crossed her arms.

Eugene walked up to Rapunzel and put his hand on her shoulder. “Hey, hey don’t worry about that. I’ve got my two best gopher hunters on the job.” Eugene said. He meant Lance and Hook foot. “Those two are going to kill themselves before they find anything.” Melissa remarked and Vex laughed.

“Yeah, it’ll be though finding a gopher out here; this is sneeze weasel country.” 

Cass was the first to speak up at that. “I’m so sorry, what’s a sneeze weasel?” She asked since she’s never heard of this animal before.

Shorty of all people answered her. He was sitting on the ground leaning to a wall with the sheep with the letter V on it sleeping on his leg. “It’s a mammalian omnivore indigenous to this region, whose primary diet is gophers, foxes--“Liska hid behind Melissa at that as Shorty burped out a bunch of feathers “—and wolves.” He finished explaining. They were all shocked at how much he knows about them.

“Uh, Shorty.” The brunet scratched his head how do you know so much about sneeze weasels?” Eugene asked the old man that’s usually dumber than a boot (if boots could talk of course). Shorty laughed. “I used to be one” he said and pointed at himself. “And he’s back” Melissa said and then she took a step forward. “Ow!” She grabbed the leg that she sprained, that wasn’t in a bandaged anymore. Pain shot through her body and tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes. She shot a snowball onto smoothing from the pain, as she stepped.

Rapunzel gasped “Melissa, are you okay?” Rapunzel asked running up to her. Melissa stood up and looked the princess into her eyes. “Yeah, it’s just… I think our fight with Weasel provoked my injury. My leg wasn’t really healed by then.” She heard Liska sneeze and looked towards her. The snowball she shot landed on her and snow got into her snout. “Aw!” Rapunzel said at the cuteness of the little fox. At that Pascal felt jealous and pouted on top f Rapunzel’s shoulder. She saw that and scratched his stomach. “Don’t worry Pascal you’ll always be my favorite.”

Then Rapunzel noticed that someone was at the Gopher grab sign-up sheet. She thought he wanted to sign up but he just wanted to steal the pen. Cass tackled him and made him sign up. She challenged other people into a fight with her as well, but she won all of them so they all had to sign up.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, Cass and Rapunzel got into a competition over whose events for the Goodwill festival would be better. For now, Cass was winning by a long shot. “Okay so her events are getting a lot more attention. “ Rapunzel said as she painted in her journal. She painted one of Cass’s events; the honey wall. “But that doesn’t mean mine are bad, right?” Pascal shrugged so he asked Eugene. Eugene, are Cassandra’s events more fun than mine” But Eugene didn’t want to tell her the truth.

“Are Cass _an_ dra’s events more fun than yours?” He tried going around it but, Rapunzel realized immediately what he was doing and her expression darkened. “Are-are Cass _an_ dra’s events more fun than…yours?” Eugene still couldn’t bring himself to tell her. Melissa knew as well as Rapunzel what he was trying to do. “Just say yes or no!” She shouted from the inside of the caravan.

“Well you know the important thing here i-is that people are having fun, yeah. And isn’t that the whole point of the Goodwill festival?” Eugene said to Rapunzel as he walked towards her still unable to tell her the truth. “And the gopher grab tomorrow is going to make everything even better.” He hugged her but Rapunzel turned away offended. “So maybe the two of you should just get together and work it out, huh?” Rapunzel turned around to face him and smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.” She said and kissed him.

She ran off. “Well, Max I hope you learn something today.” Eugene said and Max huffed and spitted the towel he was holding in his mouth over Eugene’s head. “You dodged that one pretty well!” Melissa said still inside the caravan. “Oh shut up!” Eugene told her as he pulled the towel off.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day AKA the day of the gopher grab. Rapunzel and Cass we’re even more on edge since Cass caught Rapunzel sneaking in her tent the night before and they go into an even bigger argument. Eugene decided he was going to take matters into his own hands.

He chained their legs together. “Well, well looks like you guys are partners. Now you have to work things out. “Eugene said to them. He laughed. You’re welcome. Both Cass and Rapunzel were angry at him for it. “Eugene we can’t do this.” Rapunzel moved her leg and Cass fell off the crate they were standing on and Rapunzel fell down with her. “Are you damaged, Fitzherbert?” Cass asked as the girls got back up.

“Well if by that you mean this is a brilliant way to force you two to work it out, then yes colored me damaged.” He started walking away. “If not this was clearly Max’s idea.” And he left.

Cass growled at him and then had an idea. “ _MELISSA!!!_ ” Cass yelled knowing she can break the chains by freezing them. Melissa ran up to them. “What?” She stopped and looked puzzled at them. “Why are you two chained together?” Eugene saw and heard this so he yelled at Melissa before she got them out. “Don’t take the cuffs off of, them is so they’ll get along again!” Melissa smirked at the two “Sorry guys.” She walked away. “No, Melissa, wait!” Rapunzel said but she already left.

\---------------------------------------------------------

In the meantime (while Cass and Rapunzel had their 'competition' Lance and Hook foot caught a 'gopher' or at least what they thought was a gopher. What they actually caught is a sneeze weasel.

They brought it back in a giant box and when Vex rang the bell signaling the start of the grab it woke up the sneeze weasel. It started chasing everyone around him.

Lance and Hook who still thought that it was a gopher we’re laughing. “You guys really undersold this Gopher grab thing. “

“No, we didn’t because that is not a gopher.” Eugene said frustrated.

Their expressions turned into confusion. “What” 

“You two idiots caught a sneeze weasel!” Melissa spat at them making ice spikes appear. They caged around the sneeze weasel but it easily broke through them. “Well at least we know that doesn’t work” Melissa laughed awkwardly.

The guys charged at the weasel and it shot its tail against them-- its tail is pointy. Lance stopped before him and it was about to attack Lance with his claw. “Snoozy.” Melissa shot a pack of snow at him so that it would get Lance away from the paw as it struck. The weasel then turned his attention to Melissa. She pushed aside the pain in her leg and the fear she felt not needing her powers to react to that at that moment. She got into her battle stance gesturing to the weasel to try its best. It took a bunch of dirt up its nose and sneezed. She tried to block it but the blow was too strong and she was blown away.

Then Quad and Vex showed up and used bees to attack the animal. They were going to try to lasso it. Both of them failed and its tail hit Quaid, he fell off of the cliff. Vex threw the lasso and caught him. She was trying to pull him back up but she was too weak alone. Melissa ran up to her and froze both off their feet to the floor so they won’t slip. “Quaid, hold on!” Melissa said. “Well, what else is he suppose to do?” Vex asked her. “Yeah, that was dumb of me to say.”

Raps and Cass went after the weasel while the boys went to help Quaid, but Hook foot and Lance tripped over a tripwire and fell down, hanging on with Quaid. Melissa’s ice holding thingies couldn’t hold the extra weight and they broke. All three of them: Vex, Melissa, and Eugene we’re starting to slip down as well.

They luckily caught themselves as their hand fell over. “You thought that was a gopher?” Eugene started arguing with his friend. Lance was offended by that statement. “Me?” He took out the drawing Eugene gave them so that they would have an easier way of finding a gopher but he is terrible at drawing. “You drew him as thick as the tree.”

“Oh it’s called perspective; those trees are in the background.”

“Would you two stop arguing!?” Melissa yelled as she had enough of the conversation about Eugene’s drawing. Then the sneeze weasel started coming their way. Eugene put a hand over the girls protectively as the weasel was about to sneeze. Luckily Rapunzel got his attention before he would push the three over the edge.

Rapunzel and Cass got the weasel to chase them and while doing that they apologized and made up. They made the weasel chase them to some kind of metal wall thing and they made it fall as the weasel was about to sneeze. The dirt bounced off of the wall and the weasel blew away and landed in Cass’s honey wall.

Eventually, the other citizens helped to pull the three up that we’re hanging on the rope. “Next time the princess draws the picture.” Hook foot said as he got back up catching his breath.

\---------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day, the party finally left Varderos. (For real this time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I literally just skipped probably more than half the episode.


	10. Forest of no return

The gang was being chased by a pack of slayer wolves. Eugene lead them to what looked like a dead-end but according to Eugene it just has good acoustics. He shook the canteen he filled with coins and the slayer wolves immediately left from the sound hurting their ears. Now he was calling himself the King of the wild.

They went back to the caravan and stopped at a swamp. “Okay, so the black rocks have let us to a swamp.” Eugene started looking around. "But on the bright side—“He stopped thinking someone would say something but everyone stayed silent. “I was hoping someone would finish that sentence for me. This place is terrible. “

Shorty walked to the water and lowered his canteen in it to fill it up. He started singing as he did so. “Oh, I don’t think you want to drink that Shorty.”Eugene stated being disgusted. Liska went next to Shorty and sniffed the water and stumbled back being completely disgusted by the stench. Shorty stood up and turned around. “Well, you know what they say. One man’s swamp water is another man’s I’ll drink it.”And he tipped the canteen. They were all disgusted by it. Melissa even pretending to barf as her feet froze the floor where she stood.

“Well, king of the wild any suggestions on how to cross this thing?” Cass asked being amused. Eugene checked how deep it is and almost got pulled in by a tentacle. “Looks like It’s too deep, so I think we’re going to have to backtrack—“Eugene got cut off by a shoot of ice flying by his head. The next thing he knew was that Melissa was standing next to him smirking and pointing at the ice bridge she made. Eugene’s eyes widened a bit. “After you, King of the wild.” Melissa said enjoying teasing Eugene with that as much as Cass. “It’s nice to see that my niece isn’t a quilter as the people of Corona. You know she’s right, it’s like I always say if you can’t get through something go over it.” Adira said walking up to them.

Melissa’s eyes lit up at seeing her aunt and even more when she called her, her niece. “Adira!” Melissa said excitedly. She looked at her and nodded. “I told you I’d be around when trouble came your way. And well here I am, your new guide“

“Yeah, you were a real help with those slayer wolves back there.” Hook foot remarked crossing his arms. Lance got offended by him saying that to the love of his life. “You be quiet.”

Cass, Eugene, and Rapunzel huddled together and talked about Adira not joining them. But she intervened. “Oh, I don’t know your gonna need her.” Adira said. Melissa joined the huddle as well. “I agree with my aunt.” Melissa said. Everyone looking at her confused since Melissa hasn’t told them that yet. “And she’s also the only one who can get you through the deadly _Forest of no return._ ”

Hook foot and Shorty both jumped on top of Lance and all three shivered from fear at what Adira just said. “Few have made it to the other side of the forest _alive._ And I’m one of them.” Adira said. Cass and Eugene both didn’t look interested since both of the two didn’t like the white-haired woman. “Wait how would they get out if they’re dead? Dead people can’t move.” Melissa said and Rapunzel elbowed her, to let Adira continue.

“The first time I crossed, I had nothing than a dagger and a handful of nuts, and I had bronchitis.” She said smirking at them. Lance gasped at that. “You’re amazing” He whisper-shouted. “I know” She said in the same tone as Lance did. “Look Adira, I don’t care if you’ve already crossed it or not but I think I can lead us through a forest.” Eugene stated and Adira corrected him. “Forest of no—“Eugene crossed his arms. “Yeah I’m familiar with it’d name, thank you” Then they heard some weird noises. 

Then Rapunzel convinced Eugene to let Adira join and they crossed the ice path Melissa made to enter the forest. And as they entered the trees moved and blocked the entrance.

\---------------------------------------------------------

They were traveling through the forest and at one point they passed a tree with the words: FOREST OF NO RETURN engraved into it. And Shorty has started calling him Uncle Murt. Then they got ‘attacked’ by a giant fly and as Pascal tried to eat it thinking it was a normal-size one. Adira then used some kind of pipe thing to shoot at it and get Pascal down. Melissa who was sitting next to her aunt caught him. “Gotcha!” SHE exclaimed as he landed in her arms. “Nice shot” Melissa complimented. “Of course it was.”

After that everyone noticed how the trees moved and they all freaked out. Adira told them about the changing forest and the map but Eugene didn’t want to take it. They started walking again after Max hesitated about going into the creepy forest.

“So, Melissa, when were you gonna tell us about your aunt huh?” Rapunzel wandered. Melissa shrugged. “It just never came to mind, I guess.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Adira was talking about her adventure through the forest to when she fought the drexes. Then they passed the engraved tree again. The trio started arguing over the fact that they couldn’t get out.

Adira was sitting on a rock and sharpening another one. She was correcting Cass about not getting out. “We will if we use the map short-hair”

“What did you just call me?” Cass said sounding offended. “I find calling people by their defending features is more time saving than remembering their names. Hint: Short-hair, Earrings (Lance), Soiled gnome (Shorty), and Hook foot.” She said pointing at them. “Oh, that’s just my real name.” Hook foot said sounding disappointed. Cassandra laughed at that. “What’s Eugene’s?” She asked.

“Fish skin.” She simply answered.

Cass covered her mouth trying to contain her laugh but it was obvious. Eugene got offended at that name since his skin is as smooth as a baby’s bottom. “And of course my niece Melissa” She said pointing at the girl who was standing further away from them and playing with Liska. “Oh c’mon why do you know her name!?” Eugene yelled at her in offense. “Because she’s my niece.”

“Okay Eugene, maybe we should stop arguing with Adira and take the map.” Rapunzel said walking up to Eugene. “Okay, fine I’ll take the stupid map” Eugene started arguing with Adira about the map. In the meantime Max, Fidella, and the caravan. Melissa noticed this and grabbed a vine for Max and Fidella to catch. “Uh, guys!” Melissa yelled. Everyone gasped and ran toward her but Melissa fell in and the land pit closed itself. “Melissa!” Rapunzel yelled. “Where did they go?!” Rapunzel exclaimed. “It’s a land pit, Melissa and the horses are likely in another section of the forest right now.” Adira explained.

“All right guys there’s no need to panic we’re gonna find our friends and get the heck out of here. Follow my lead.” Eugene said that and everyone followed. But then Rapunzel heard a cry. She turned around. “Owww, come here Liska.” She knelt down so she wouldn’t look threatening. Liska and Melissa may get along and Liska lets her get close but to everyone else, she’s still a little violent. Rapunzel got close and Liska sniffed her arm she knew who they were but was still on high alert. Then Pascal walked down Rapunzel’s outstretched arm and chirped to the fox that it was okay. Liska then walked forwards into Rapunzel’s hold and the Princess picked her up. “Alright gang, let’s get going.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

Max, Fidella, and Melissa were separated from the group. The caravan was also missing. They all looked around “Okay… so we’re by ourselves now.” Max started sniffing around until he found a pupshroom and it barked. “Oh my gosh, it’s alive!” Melissa fainted from the shock. Max and Fidella tried to wake her up. Once she woke up they had her saddled up on Fidella. They continued on walking.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, they ran to Adira. “Adira!” Melissa yelled jumping off of Fidella and running up to her only to remember she doesn’t like to be touched. Adira raised a brow at her. “Sorry, forgot you don’t like to be touched.” Adira smiled. “It’s okay, come I wanted to talk to you.”

Melissa sat on another rock which was next to Adira. “I’m surprised Quirin would even let you near the rock much less follow them.” Melissa lowered her head at that. She knew that Adira doesn’t know what happened to her father, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt whenever someone reminded her of him. That’s why her friends (minus Cass she keeps annoying her with Varian being gone) never talk about this unless she’s the one who brings it up. “Oh, uh he-he doesn’t know I’m here.” Melissa smiled sheepishly at her. “You ran away? I’d expect that more from your brother than from you. While we’re at it where is he?” Melissa couldn’t hold it in she burst into tears. Mentioning her dad was okay, but mentioning Varian broke the dams.

Adira didn’t know how to react at that, she was just expecting a simple answer not a snowstorm. Adira made an exception about her no touching thing and hesitantly placed a hand on Melissa’s shoulder. Melissa’s breath hitched. She sucked in a breath and calmed down. “Varian was experimenting on the rocks… but _it was an accident._ ” She looked her aunt straight into her eyes. “And dad walked in and he got tr-trapped and then the princess broke her promise and Varian got mad at her and kidnapped her mom and attacked and then he-he-he he got arr- arrested.” Her explanation was lacking a lot of information, but can you blame her?

They heard a thud coming from the back and turned around to see what it was. “Adira, Melissa! This thing actually worked. Have you seen the others?” He asked “Not since you jumped across a clearing like a delirious mad man.” Adira said to him not amused. “Wait, he did what now?” Melissa asked, since she got separated from the rest of the group before they go to the clearing.

“Not important, we gotta find the others before nightfall.” Adira slid down the rock and hummed at Eugene. “So what’s your plan?” Adira asked. “My plan is for you to take the lead. Please help me find my friends” He gave Adira the map. “Oh, so _now_ you trust her.” Melissa spat at him. They both looked towards the younger Eugene with annoyance and Adira with a smirk.

Adira took the map and smiled at him. “I know exactly where we are, but I’m not sure about the others. The map can only point It’s user to the exit.” Adira explained to the brunet. “Well, maybe they made it out, come on” Eugene said excitedly and started to run off. He stopped when he noticed that both of the girls were not moving. “I wish I could say they have, but you need the map or me to get to the exit, and as you can see both of those things are right here.” Melissa growled in frustration and kicked a tree- with her bad leg. She grabbed it and started jumping on the other one “Ow, ow, ow, ow.” Melissa shot a snowball and it hit Adira’s map and she lost her grip on it “You should _really_ stop provoking your leg. “ Eugene said to her sounding slightly concerned. “I don’t get it, we left Varderos week s ago, why does it still hurt?” Melissa said lowering her leg. “If you keep provoking it as Fish skin here is saying then it’ll take longer to heal.” Adira said as she picked up the map.

Eugene sighed. “I’m sorry guys for getting us in this mess.” Max neighed from the back Eugene finally realizing the two horses are there. He sat down on a mushroom “It’s just before I met Rapunzel being an adventurous devil make care rough was the one definite in my life, just felt nice to be in charge like that again.” The mushroom started moving and revealed that it was actually a pupshroom. Eugene sat up “Pupshroom” Adira stated. “So that’s what those things are.” Melissa said remembering the smaller one her and the horses ran to earlier.

Eugene picked up a stick and threw it. “But I guess I’m not that guy anymore. “ Eugene said as he lowered his head. “Right you’re not who you used to be. As you may be aware I’ve been observing you and your friends and it is clear that because of the Princess you’ve become much more than just a swashbuckler. “She rolled her eyes. “You’re also a friend.” She smiled at him. “You bring laughter and warmth. “ Melissa was starting to quietly laugh at what Adira was saying; luckily none of the four heard her. “You’re the fish skin that holds this group together.” Adira finished. “Hold up did you just say—“She cut him up already knowing what he’s gonna ask. “It’s the optimum compound for making glue. I use it to repair the soles of these boots. Not too bad, huh?”

“Oh, fish skin is a compliment?” Eugene finally realized, Adira thought for a second. She never thought of it that way and she still doesn’t but let him have his fun. “Uuuum, sure!” She shrugged.

“Well, we can’t just give up. Come on Adira I-I don’t care if we have to turn this forest inside out, we’re gonna find my friends.” Adira smiled and then realization hit her. “Wait, inside out. That’s it.” She looked at her map. “If I’m correct the sections of this forest are moving from the inside out.” Both Eugene and Melissa walked up behind her. “Haha, I’m correct!” She opened up the map to see where the others are. She started sounding excited. “We’re gonna be able to find your friends—“But her tone dropped when she realized where they are. “—here.”

“What’s wrong? Where are they?” Eugene asked.

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

Everyone else was where the drexes hide. They were getting attack as the three of them rode up on Max and Fidella. Adira swung her sword right in front of a drex that was about to attack Rapunzel. Eugene joined the fight as well. He rode up on Max and swung his sword at the drexes. Once he rode up to Rapunzel he jumped off and Max kicked the one drex that was about to attack them.

Melissa was ready to go into the fight when she heard a small cry she immediately realized who it came from. “Liska?” She turned around frantically searching for her friend.

Eugene then saw Lance who was tied up to a tree and he threw his dagger to make him fall. “Adira was right; their fangs are as big as chubby toddlers. Shorty ran up to him starting to roll him away, Cass who was trapped in spiderweb as well jumping behind them and a drex chasing after. She tripped and tries to kick it away. “I am not gonna be eaten by a spider bat thing.” She growled. Eugene jumped between them and the drex ran away. 

Melissa was still searching for Liska when one of the drexes jumped at her. It immediately covered her in spiderweb. She tried to break free but it was too tight. Her only other option was to freeze, which will now take longer because her hands are stuck.

After too many drexes came Adira used her map to see how they can get out. It showed her to go into a land pit. They all started running towards it. They grabbed Lance and Hook foot who were still tied up.

Rapunzel let down her hair and threw it at Melissa and pulled her towards herself as Liska who came out of hiding after she saw her human in trouble chewing at the web.

They all jumped down the pit but first Eugene blocked it with a tree so that the drexes won’t be able to follow them.

\---------------------------------------------------------

They finally got out of the forest and they parted ways with Adira. And Shorty managed to find the caravan that somehow got out of the forest just by falling in a land pit. “Oh, come on that couldn’t have been us?” Melissa growled being frustrated. Everyone started laughing and they continued with their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only at the fourth episode of season 2 and I already wanna start with season 3


	11. Freebird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly came out longer than I thought it would

Rapunzel and her friends were meditating (minus Cassandra) “Do you hear that? That is the sound of peaceful tranquility.” Then Cass came and ruined that peace. “Rapunzel! This was suppose to be a quick bathroom break.” Cassandra told her as Owl flew onto her shoulder. “Not a meditation”

“I was multitasking” Shorty said and everyone moved away being disgusted by that. “Sorry, Cass but look at this view doesn’t that just inspire you.” Rapunzel said looking at the scenery in front of her. “You know what I find inspiring? Progress. Getting from point A to B without stopping the marble at every meadow, valley, pond, and nowel (they can’t go one episode where I don’t have to spend 3 hours figuring out what they said only to find nothing?) along the way.” Cassandra said and went back to the caravan the rest following behind. 

“Look Cass I know we have to get to… wherever these rocks are leading us, but aren’t you afraid that if you focus on the road ahead you might miss the fun at your feet?” Rapunzel tried explaining to Cass but she just laughed. “Don’t worry about me Raps. If I want fun I know where to find it, she explained to her.

Lance overheard their conversation and laughed not believing what the woman said. “And where would that be? Funeral hall?” Cass got mad at Lance but the only thing she did was that she put a bean into Lance’s hand. “Hey what’s this for?” Cass just whistled and Owl came flying down and took the bean and started attacking Lance. “See? Fun”

“Okay girls, let’s get going.”Eugene said. “Where’s Melissa?” Eugene asked looking around. Rapunzel spotted her leaning against a tree. She was paler than usual and sweating. She was breathing deeply “Melissa, are you okay?” Rapunzel asked concern in her voice. Melissa looked up. She tried to smile to tell Rapunzel but it was clear that it was fake. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” She took a step forwards and collapse onto her knees and arms. “Melissa!” Rapunzel exclaimed and ran up to her.

Rapunzel and Cassandra picked her up and Rapunzel put her hand on Melissa’s forehead. Rapunzel gasped “Melissa, you’re burning up.” Everyone looked at her with concern. “Let’s get her inside.” Cass said and Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

“Eugene, the door.” Rapunzel said as they got Melissa to the entrance of the caravan. “Of course. “ He opened the door for the three to enter. “Here you go Blondie.” She smiled at her boyfriend.

Cass laid Melissa down on her bed and Rapunzel put a wet cloth on her forehead. “Should we stop until she gets better?” Eugene asked the two. “No, we’ve already wasted enough time.” Cass told the brunet. She didn’t want to stay there any longer than she had to. “Cass, Melissa’s sick.” Rapunzel tried to reason with her friend. “It’s just a fever Rapunzel, she’s gonna be back on her feet in around 2 days” Cass said

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Rapunzel said and looked at the already sleeping form of the girl on the bed.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Lance and Eugene were at the front of the caravan. They rode over a rock and the wheel broke off and Lance screamed. Rapunzel and Cass peeked through the window. “Is everyone okay I thought I heard a child scream?”

“It was just Lance. The wheel‘s broken. Don’t worry I can fix it.” Eugene stepped off of the caravan and brought the wheel back. Rapunzel checked onto Melissa. She seemed fine and the caravan wasn’t moving anymore so she should be okay.

When Cass and Rapunzel got out of the caravan they heard Lance saying that the boys are having a muscle challenge, so they left.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel and Cass have run into two people in the middle of the forest that turned them into birds and then turned the guys into birds as well when they noticed they’re gone. Luckily they stopped the two and turned themselves back.

Shorty was the last one they turned back to human. “That’s strange I’m a person” Shorty said as Cass smashed the eggs that change them on top of his head.

They all regrouped in the middle of the field they were at. “Wait, where’s Melissa?” Rapunzel asked noticing the girl’s absence. “Oh, no we forg--.” Eugene started but Cass cut him off. “You left her by herself!?” Cass spat at him. “Oh says the woman who wanted to continue our trip with one of us being sick!” Eugene spat back at her. “At least we were with her!” Cass argued back.

“Enough, you two.” Rapunzel got between them and separated them. “Let’s just go back to the caravan.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

They got back to the caravan and Melissa was sitting in front of it. Covered with a blanket, sketching with Liska sleeping next to her, but most importantly next to the repaired wheel. “Melissa, you should be resting.” She smiled at the Princess as she ran up to her. “Did you repair the wheel?” Eugene asked. She nodded at him. “How?” Lance asked as he scratched his head. Melissa lifted her hand and made an ice pillar where the wheel is and lifted the caravan up enough so that there was enough space to attach the wheel back. “Smart thinking.” Cass said to her. She laughed.

Rapunzel burrowed her brow. “Melissa re you okay?” Rapunzel asked her. Melissa picked up her pen to write into her sketchbook.

_My fever went down but I lost my voice._

“Oh, so that’s why she isn’t talking.” Hook foot exclaimed as he wandered that. “But how is it possible you’re fever went down already?” Cass asked not understanding.

 _My powers._ That’s it that’s all she wrote. Everyone luckily understood what she meant.

“Okay, everyone let’s get going.” Rapunzel said. The guys sat in front while the girls went inside. Raps and Cass stayed outside a little bit. Cassandra grabbed Rapunzel’s wrist as she was about to go in. She gave a questioning look towards her best friend. “Listen Raps; what you said before about being afraid? It’s okay, I’d be afraid too. But I want you to remember that no matter what you have to face at the end of this road. You’re not going to face it alone.” Cass smiled at her and Rapunzel returned it. “Thanks, Cass really.” She put a hand on her shoulder and they entered.

They continued and the wheel broke off again. Lance screamed and Eugene wanted to repair it but Rapunzel didn’t allow it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know how to include Melissa in the part where they're birds so I just didn't make her be there at that time


	12. Vigor the visionary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I thought the other one was short.  
> I had time since they were both short.

Eugene and Rapunzel were on a date when they ran to a visionary called Vigor who’s a monkey, and someone took him.

Red and Angry were using a banana to make Vigor follow them and it was working. “Lift it higher, if he gets this one we’re all out of bananas.” Angry instructed Red as they walked backwards. They stopped as they hit something or _someone_ from behind. They turned around and found Melissa picking blueberries from a bush. “Ow.” She said just to emphasize the point that they hit her. “Oh, we’re so sorry ma’am.” Angry started apologizing and Vigor ate the banana. “Please don’t call me ma’am, it’s weird, I’m only 14.” Melissa said and laughed awkwardly. And then she spotted the monkey. “What are two girls doing in the middle of the woods with a monkey?” Melissa asked.

“I’ll tell you. They’re stealing him.” Came Eugene’s voice and right then Rapunzel and Eugene showed up from the bushes. Red and Angry’s eyes widened. “Eugene, Princess Rapunzel, uh hi” Angry said trying to brush off the fact that they stole a monkey and Red waved at them. “All right angry, give me the monkey.” Eugene demanded not even gonna ask questions. Angry then hid Vigor in a bush. “What monkey?” She tried pretending that she doesn’t know what they’re talking about but it was obvious.

“Seriously, that’s what you’re going with?” Melissa asked as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at them.

“Angry, Red, we've missed you.” Rapunzel said and hugged the two girls. “We missed you too” Angry answered her. “Especially red, she won’t shut up about you” She elbowed the red head.

“Wait!” Everyone turned around to face Melissa. “Red and angry, as in The silent striker?” She asked as she realized that those were the names the king announced when he said that the striker is gone. She felt a ping of sadness, growing in her chest at that memory since that was when Varian and Quirin were still with her, and then Eugene brought her out of her thoughts. “Yup” he answered and crossed his arms.

Eugene and Rapunzel then talked to Red and Angry about: why they took the monkey and they decided they’re gonna follow it to find Angry’s family.

“Okay we’ll I’m headed back to camp:” Melissa said as she grabbed the basket of blueberries she was picking. “Good luck.” Melissa waved them goodbye.

\---------------------------------------------------------

In the end, they figured out that Angry’s family is Red and they brought Vigor back. Red and Angry ran away when Madame Canardist said they have to pay.

“All right you heard the lady girls looks like you’re gonna figure out some way to pay.” Eugene looked at Max and Fidella were the two we’re suppose to be. But no one was there. “Man I hate when they do that.”

“Are you kidding me!?” Came Melissa’s voice from a distance and the next thing they knew Red and Angry we’re running away from a snowball throwing Melissa covered in blueberry stains. 

They stopped paying attention and Eugene paid the woman and they left afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Melissa was ENTIRELY not needed in this episode but I just needed her to meet Red and Angry BEFORE season 3


	13. The keeper of the spire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gave me sooo much trouble, and it still came out terrible. This is definitely the worst one so far

Adira came to tell Rapunzel to go to the spire to get another piece of the scroll, and that’s where they headed in the morning.

\---------------------------------------------------------

They went up to the spire and stopped in front of some kind of house. “Is this it? The keeper's place?” Eugene asked sounding cryptic. “Let’s find out.” Rapunzel said being a little too excited. “She’s way too excited about this.” Melissa mumbled as they started walking to the entrance of the house. 

“It’s too quiet. I don’t like it.” Then they heard loud growling and looked towards the top of the mountain. “What was that?” Lance asked slightly freaking out. Pascal grabbed a lock of Rapunzel’s hair to hide himself. “Hang in there buddy” The princess said to calm down her companion. Rapunzel knocked on the door and moths flew out.

A girl stepped out and introduced herself as the keeper of the spire with the name Calliope.

\---------------------------------------------------------

They went inside and Rapunzel told her they’re looking for a scroll piece.

“It’s in the spires vault.” Calliope told Rapunzel. “So where is the spires vault?” Rapunzel asked, being excited over figuring out where to find it. “Spire” Calliope said than and she started teaching Rapunzel how to pronounce it correctly after the 3rd one Melissa had enough. She growled at them. “ _You’re both pronouncing it the exact same way!!”_ She yelled. “Um no, _I’m_ pronouncing it spire, while _she’s_ pronouncing it spire.”They both sounded the exact same way and Melissa could feel how her eye started twitching.

Then after another argument with Cass, they went into the library.

Calliope was talking but Melissa didn’t pay attention to her. Something didn’t seem right with her and she could distinctly remember that ‘spira’ is not Latin

‘Var could I ask you a favor?’ Melissa finally decided to go talk to Varian. She still hasn’t told her friends about her twin telepathy with Varian, but she might have to after today. ‘Issa I’m trying to sleep’ Varian said while he was lying on a cot in the dungeons.

Varian’s cellmate was whistling ad was annoying Varian. He put a pillow over his ears. It didn’t help so he threw the pillow at his face. “Would you stop!!” It wasn’t a question it was a demand. The brown-haired male shrugged at him but stopped the whistling. ‘Sorry, you were saying’ He finally asked his sister as he got some peace and was able to hear her now. ‘So were at this place, call the spire and there’s this girl called Calliope who’s apparently the keeper and she’s super annoying and gives weird information about things. I mean even I know spira is Italian and not Latin’ Melissa explained she heard Rapunzel calling her and sat down in front of Calliope who was starting to do a magic show. ‘And what do you want for me to do?’ Varian finally asked not understanding what favor she wants ‘I need you to use our eye thing and tell me everything she does wrong.’ Melissa finally said as she was getting bored from watching Calliope’s terrible performance. ‘Why?’ Varian asked. ‘I don’t know, but something just doesn’t seem right about her’ Varian sighed “Fine” and finally agreed with her. Melissa and Varian both simultaneously closed their eyes, but Melissa’s the only one who opened them again, and this time they were slightly glowing.

Eugene finally managed to make Calliope stop and they went outside to talk about her. Then they heard Calliope called them and she said they're leaving in the morning. “Bonsoir” Calliope said and as she explained to them what that means, Varian realized what was bothering Melissa about her.

“But, I thought—“Rapunzel said but Melissa cut her off. “Um, actually it means good evening.” She said and crossed her arms. “Well yeah, I know that of course” She said and was about to close the door. “Wait aren’t we getting the scroll.” Calliope stopped “Well yeah but we have to get to the top and it’s a full day’s climb and I’m gonna need the rest, so bonne nuit.” And she closed the door.

‘Well, at least she said it right this time.’ Varian told her and Melissa giggled. “Okay, so we’ll just camp out here, without a caravan or a tent.” Rapunzel said trying to sound positive. Melissa walked away “Still don’t think she’s annoying?” Eugene asked as he crossed his arms. Then they heard a weird sound from the direction Melissa was at and there was a huge igloo built there. “It isn’t very comfortable, but it’s better than nothing.” It started raining and Rapunzel smiled at Melissa. “It’s perfect.”

‘Urgh’ she heard Varian say and she could feel by his tone of voice that he would have rolled his eyes if they were open. ‘Oh stop it’ Melissa ordered him and he fell silent. The party went inside and Rapunzel looked towards Melissa again. “Melissa are your eyes…glowing?” She asked feeling a little distressed by that. “It-it’s probably just the lighting.” She tried brushing it off but Rapunzel didn’t look 100% convinced. And they went to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The next day they headed up the mountain. And Calliope was more annoying than the day before. Lance gave Rapunzel Socky- his stress reliever since she was clearly getting irritated. She got irritated 3 times on their journey until she finally squeezed it too much and it popped. Melissa came up to her and took what was left of him out of her hands. “Melissa I don’t think that’s gonna help you.” Rapunzel said sounding actually calmer. “You know there’s no point in having a stress reliever if it doesn’t help you calm down.” Melissa tried explaining to her; they started walking after the rest of the group “Hey, you’re pretty short-tempered; how do you do it?” Rapunzel asked her. “Well, usually I just stop doing what I was doing and try to calm down my breathing.” Melissa told her. “And it works?” Rapunzel asked since she couldn’t process _how_ it would work. “Sometimes, when it doesn’t I just starts sketching and block everything that’s bothering me.” Rapunzel thought over what she was just told and took out her journal. “Not a bad idea.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

They were walking through a narrow path and that’s when Calliope realized she led them the wrong way. They heard growling and a red monster with horns appeared. Calliope called it the kurlock and they ran away from it. Melissa blocked its path but it was quickly getting through. “Come on it’s not gonna hold it for long.” It broke through right as they got into a cave. Calliope then explained what that thing is. Calliope was getting nervous about everything. They talked about what to do but Melissa had other things to deal with.

‘Varian what is everything you know about kurlocks.’ Melissa asked her brother who was still looking through her eyes. ‘Not much, but what I do know is that they are protectors of the vault. They’ll do anything to keep people out of it.’ Varian told her. ‘Even people, they know?’ Melissa wandered. She thought that maybe since Calliope was the keeper she knew the kurlock since she has had to be on the spire vault before. ‘No, that’s the thing. They are actually very loyal’ Varian said sounding confused. ‘But then why did it attack?’ Melissa asked her brother. ‘Are you guys _sure_ she’s the _actual_ keeper?’ Varian asked. ‘I had my doubts but now I’m definite. ‘She said. She wanted to go talk to Calliope but she got distracted by a loud sound.

Lance made a hole in the mountain big enough for people to get out. They left the cave and that’s how they got to the top. Calliope was trying to open the door. And that’s when they found the kurlocks nest. They heard a loud growl and the kurlock came back. “Uh, Calliope now would be a great time to get that door opened.” Eugene rushed her. “I’m trying” She tried almost every key. The kurlock charged at them. “Unlock the door now” Cass growled in its face. “I don’t which is the right key.” Melissa was trying t freeze the kurlock in place. It was nearly at the door when she managed it. They all let out a sigh, but then the ice broke as the kurlock shaped ice cube hit the door and the ice around the animal shattered.

They got separated. Rapunzel got mad at Calliope and Calliope revealed she’s not the real keeper. The kurlock attacked and they ran away. They all climbed onto the trees and Calliope revealed Rapunzel the truth.

They went down and the kurlock blocked the entrance again. They ran away. ‘Varian, how do we calm it down?’ Melissa asked not knowing what else to do. ‘ _You_ can’t but you could get it back down to that poison elk.’ Melissa smiled.

They came up with a plan. Calliope distracted the kurlock with her performance and the others managed to get it into the elk. Then they went back to the door. Rapunzel got the scroll and in the end, Calliope became the actual keeper.


	14. King Pascal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a completely different turn than what my intention was.

The black rock trail has led the group oversea. They transformed the caravan into a boat. “Pascal is there anything better than the sun on your face and the wind blowing through your hair.” Rapunzel said and Pascal chirped sadly since he doesn’t have hair and Rapunzel corrected herself. “Well, blowing through your scales” And she scratched his head. “I can tell you what’s better, being on land.” She heard Melissa say. She’s gotten seasick and has been throwing up for almost the entire trip. “Don’t worry Melissa, were almost at mainland” Melissa barfed again and looked at Rapunzel some of the puke trailing out of her mouth down her chin. “You said that an hour ago?” She said sounding tired? And puked again.

And then a storm came. They got hit by a wave and Lance started freaking out since he said they’ll miss it. And the storm did not help with Melissa’s seasickness; she barfed onboard. Rapunzel gave everyone orders on what they need to do. “Eugene, Lance grab the helm, we need to hit those waves at a 45-degree angle. Cass, Foot empty the bilge. Max, Fidella help me get everything on deck tied out” Melissa walked up to Rapunzel and puked onto her leg. “Melissa go below deck.” She ordered the girl. “Oh and take Pascal with you” She said and took the chameleon off her shoulder. Pascal chirped in protest but she ignored it. Melissa, Pascal, and Liska went below deck.

“Okay, we should be safe.” Melissa said and sat down. Then she spotted how disturbed Liska was. “What is it, Liska?” She looked to where she was pointing with her nose and saw Pascal, a split second after, he was thrown back inside and a box of coins fell on him. A wave has hit them.

\-------------------------------------------------

When they woke up they were stranded on an island. There was a plaque there so they figured out they need to wait for a ferry to take them to the mainland. They needed a shelter and Rapunzel declared a competition. “What do you say we have a little, uh, shelter building contest?” Rapunzel declared and Cassandra smirked already knowing that the gays are incapable of building an actual house or anything at that matter. “Girl, vs. boys?” Rapunzel suggested. “Wow, there’s four of us and only three of you, I mean is that really fair?” Eugene said but he didn’t sound offended or anything over the number difference he sounded sure of himself as in he was certain they’re gonna win. 

“Wow were one-off, we’re still better than you guys” Melissa said and smirked at them as she crossed her arms. “Is that so Ice snake?” Eugene asked still using that name but he got the opposite effect to it that what he wanted. “You do know I actually like that name, right?” Melissa asked him and raised a brow at him. Eugene blinked rapidly had not expected that answer.

“And for the record, it is not 3 against 4” Rapunzel said and Pascal stood in pride thinking she’s gonna say him “we’ve also got Max,” but then his face fell when he realized that he’s wrong “and he’s as strong as a… a horse.” Pascal pouted. “Hey, I thought we said this is guys vs. girls and Max is a guy.” Eugene pointed out. “Animals don’t count, on which side they are. “ Melissa told them. They started walking away. Melissa stopped for a second and turned her head around “And plus you have Hook foot’s octopus to help you” Melissa said as she laughed and went after Cass and Rapunzel.

\-------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel has changed her clothes, and also put a flower in her hair as the final touch. “There now were beach ready.” Rapunzel said as she fixed her belt around her waist. “Melissa, aren’t you gonna change?” Rapunzel asked her friend who was petting Liska as she was sitting down leaning on a rock. “No need.” She stood up and picked a couple of the flowers the same as the one Rapunzel put in her hair. She used her powers and the flowers and combined them to make a dress. (Yes I took this from frozen fever don’t judge me) Rapunzel’s eyes widen in shock. “You can make dresses with your powers.” Melissa nodded and rolled her eyes as if it wasn’t obvious. “Yeah, I just never did it before since; they were still a secret 4 months ago.” Rapunzel giggled.

“Doesn’t Pascal just look adorable in his teeny-tiny grass skirt?” Rapunzel said as she made a weird aw sound. “I think he’s annoyed.” Melissa said but Rapunzel ignored her. “Yeas you do.” She said and poked his belly. “Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait” She said and gave him a tiny guitar. “Yes!” Rapunzel giggled and Cass walked to them. “Doesn’t he look so cute?” Rapunzel asked her best friend. “Cute’s not really my thing. But I gotta admit that’s insanely cute.” Cass said with a really weird low squeaky voice towards the end. Then Max started laughing. “All right guys, let’s built us a shelter:” Rapunzel declared. And she and Cass walked away.

Melissa bent down and picked up Liska. “Seriously people am I the only one who sees Pascal doesn’t like this?” Liska shrugged. Melissa sighed. “I guess that’s what I get for asking a fox.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel made a drawing in the sand of what to build and they started gathering materials. Pascal was trying to help but failed. They built a treehouse.

“So what do you think?” Rapunzel asked. “It’ll be perfect when we add a door to protect us from all these insects.” Cassandra said and Pascal ate one. “No matter how big your appetite is little guy, you can’t eat all these bugs. Come on let’s go collect some bamboo.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Max was carrying sticks. The girls stayed back as Max when back to the house. 

Cassandra dropped the sticks they were carrying; she heard something. “Hold on. I think we’ve got company.” Liska growled at something. “Liska, Shh!” Melissa ordered her but understood why she’s doing that when she turned around.

Cass held out a hand protectively in front of Rapunzel, the three girls started to walk away from the thing in front of them. Suddenly it got several more eyes and it split in multiples. “Attack!” Said one of them. When they came into the light it was visible they were some kind of living leaves. The girls ran away being chased by the leaves. Melissa shot at them but wasn’t looking at what she was shooting so she missed a couple of times. But when she hit the first time the leader of them stopped and observed the ice she made. He ran after them but he didn’t look angry anymore.

The girls jump down a cliff (it wasn’t very high) with a cave below it. In which they hid in.

Rapunzel looked around and it was filled with drawings of someone who looked a lot like Pascal. Then the leaf people found them and they hid or at least they tried. “You know we can still see you, right?” One of them said; then Pascal turned back to his green self and they dropped their weapons.

Pascal stood up arms out as if he’s giving up and he did that right in front of a drawing that looked exactly like him. Even being in the same pose. “It’s Lizardus” The leader of the leaves said and they all knelt down.

Max found them moment after. The leader went up to Pascal “It is you” He said and bowed again. “Lizardus?” Rapunzel asked to clarify. Then the leader explained who they are. “No, he is Lizardus, we are the lorbs and you are the frainflufers.” He explained “Except for her” He said and pointed at Melissa.

“What?” Rapunzel asked. “She’s the daughter of one of our oldest friends. “I’m sorry what?” Melissa finally getting a say in this. “I recognized your powers you are the brown-haired, blue-eyed woman’s daughter.” Melissa’s eyes blew wide at that. “You knew my mom?” She said and knelt down. The leader nodded. Liska growled at him trying to protect Melissa not trusting the small thing. “Liska!” She grabbed her in her hands. “Sorry, she can be pretty vicious, especially around strangers.” She said and sat down. She put Liska in her lap and started petting her back. “So what did you mean by you knew her mother?” Rapunzel asked as she and Cass sat down as well.

“About 15 years ago 2 women came to the island.”

\-------------------------------------------------

_Start of flashback._

Like the leader said there were two women on the island. One was brown-haired and blue-eyed- Melissa’s mom (and Varian’s), her belly was pretty big but not in fatness she looked…pregnant. The other woman was standing behind her. Her hair was white-ish; she had a weird scar on her face with green eyes.

“Uh, Ulla I don’t think you should be doing this while pregnant.” The other woman said to the other-Ulla as she was putting a bunch of rocks on a wagon. “Well, if you’d help this could go a lot quicker Don.” Ulla said which such enthusiasm as if she was Rapunzel. Donella rolled her eyes and helped. “There I think that’s enough.” Donella said. “Now let’s get this back to the lorbs.” Ulla said.

At the village where the lorbs were there was already a bunch of material. Their houses were destroyed, burnt down. Donella and Ulla got to work and rebuilt the village in a couple of hours. “There” Said Ulla as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. “Thank you so much, brown-haired woman,” The leader said. “And what are they suppose to do if that thing comes back?” Donella asked her partner. “Hm, I haven’t thought of that yet.” Ulla put down her goggles.

\-------------------------------------------------

Ulla and Donella went back to their makeshift lab “I’m gonna need ½ cup zinc chloride, ¼ cup ferric chloride 3 tbsp. of boric and ammonium phosphate and 2 quarts of water.” She said as she gave Donella a bucket. “Are you sure making their houses fireproofs will help?” Donella asked as she filled the bucket with the water from the spring they were at. “Of course, now come on we gotta go if we want to do this before that thing comes back” Ulla rushed her. Donella following behind with a bucket in her hand.

\-------------------------------------------------

Ulla has made the mixture and built one tiny house to see if her mixture works. She sprayed it with the solution and tried lighting it on fire, but it didn’t work. So she sprayed every house multiple times just to make sure that it worked. “Thank you again” The leader said. “Oh, it was nothing” Ulla said and smiled at the leaf person. “We have a gift for you to thank you for what you’ve done for us.” The leader of the lorbs said. He took a box that one of the other lorbs gave him. He opened it and took out a stick “This is the wand of Flerstugrah.” (I mean the idle and the fountain had weird names so why can’t this?) “It makes whatever good deep you’ve done to us return to you or in your case to your child.”

Ulla smiled fondly and looked down at her pregnant belly. She looked back at the leader and nodded. He touched the belly with the wand and it glowed a mixture of white and blue and then it was gone.

_End of flashback_

\-------------------------------------------------

Melissa was stilled shook. “That- that- that’s why I have my powers. “ She finally said after a moment of silence. “I don’t get it” Cass said Melissa turned to face her. “My mom made their village fireproof, and ice and snow can get rid of fire.”Melissa explained. “Then why didn’t it just gave you water?” Rapunzel wondered. “You can’t build stuff with water Princess.” Melissa said

They stood up and saw that the lorb leader was nowhere t be found. Well, actually he was at Pascal’s side again. “Lizardus, you must return to us to Lorbvala, that the others can honor you” They took him out of the cave cheering his name. They left the cave.

“Hey, um excuse me?” Melissa asked as she went towards the leader. “Yes?” He said and motioned for the other two who were carrying him to stop. “You mentioned something about my mom having a lab here?” Melissa asked to make sure. “Yes, of course.” They continued. Melissa ran in front of them. “What is it now? We have a celebration to prepare for Lizardus.” Melissa slightly chuckled but tried to hide it as a cough when she saw the lorbs offended face. “I was just thinking if one of you could show me where it is?” Melissa asked hopefully.

The leader thought for a second. “Sure what’s the harm?” He turned around. “Fhour” One of the lorbs ran back. “Take this blue-eyed girl to her mother’s old lab” The leader ordered. “Come this way” The lorb said and ushered Melissa to follow him.

“Melissa, are you sure about this!?”Rapunzel yelled so that she could be heard by the girl. “Yeah, I mean I can’t really go that far!” Melissa giggled and then she left Cass’s and Rapunzel’s view of vision.

\-------------------------------------------------

The lorb Fhour took Melissa to Ulla’s old lab. “Wow” Melissa breathed out. It was pretty torn down but to her eyes, it was everything because it belonged to her mother. 

It was just a sheet holding up by 4 sticks one on each side and some part of the sheet falling off on three of the sides and even touching the ground at the backside. There were a couple of tables inside and a bunch of books and beakers. Melissa turned around to look it all over. “Well, Lizardus awaits” Fhour said, and he left.

‘Guess what I found’ Melissa said as she sat down onto one of the chairs. ‘What?’ Varian said not sounding interested and _extremely_ tired, ‘Mom’s old lab’ Melissa said to him.

\-------------------------------------------------

Melissa explained to Varian everything that happened that day. ‘And now they call Rapunzel and Cass frainflufers' Varian started laughing 'Serves them right' He said. ‘Ok, can you stop?’ She said as she closed one of the books she was holding. ‘Stop what?’ Varian asked pretending that he didn’t know what she’s talking about even though he had a pretty good idea. ‘I know your mad at Rapunzel for what happened with dad, but that was harsh even for you’ Melissa told him ‘Like I care how they feel’ Varian said his tone sounding emotionless. ‘You did once’ She said sounding broken, she fought back a sob and tried not to let the tears that were filling in her eyes fall down.

Liska felt her distress and snuggled next to her and nuzzled her cheek, Melissa gave her a watery smile. She let one tear fall and then she couldn’t hold back the rest. She started sobbing. ‘Issa?’ Varian asked since she hasn’t talked in a while now. Melissa didn’t answer him and just pulled her knees up to her chest. Liska was patting her cheek trying to provide as much comfort as possible. And then the sheet fell and all of the things under it were covered in snow.

Melissa made snow clouds when she started crying and it looks like the sheet couldn’t hold the weight of it for much longer.

\-------------------------------------------------

After a while, she calmed down. She sat up and started to get rid of the snow. After she did that she spotted a book, one that she hasn’t seen earlier when she came. She picked it up and gasped. She quickly flipped through it and gasped again. “I gotta warn Rapunzel!” She said and dropped the book on the ground. She left running away from the makeshift lab the way she came from Liska right behind her.

\-------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe I couldn’t see it before” Rapunzel said as her, Cass, and Max were walking through the forest. “We were making him feel left out. I was making him feel left out. I was treating him like he was this big.” She showed with her hand the _exact_ size Pascal is. Cass turned around to face her. “In your defense, he is that big”

“Not to me” She sighed “I have to go apologize. “

“Rapunzel, Cass!” They turned around from where they heard the voice coming from. Melissa came and she was panting heavily. She put her hand on her knees to catch her breath; she was clearly running for a while. “Pascal….danger” She said through breaths. “What?” Rapunzel asked not understanding what Melissa was saying. “The lorbs… are gonna… make Pascal fights a fire…fly”

“We know that” Cass said. “No, you don’t understand… It’s not a normal firefly it’s huge and it can breathe fire.” Melissa explained. Rapunzel’s eyes widened and she gasped. “Come on we have to warn Pascal”

Then the lorbs appeared holding a net. “You will warn him of nothing” Said the smallest one of the group. They dropped the net on them. “Is this a joke?” Cass said and they pushed the net off of them with ease. “Yeah, you really think that this cute little net is going to restrain us _and_ a 12 hundred pound horse?” They ran off. “Come on we have to save Pascal before he gets hurt by the firefly.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Pascal was running away from the firefly when he bumped into Rapunzel’s leg. “Pascal I’m so glad to see you I am sorry if I made you feel small and unneeded. “ Pascal smiled at his best friend. She picked him up and kissed the top of his head and took off the coconut clothes. “Uh, guys flying monster remember?” Cass said sounding slightly irritated. Then the lorbs appeared and Rapunzel told them the truth about who Pascal is. “This is incredibly bad timing on your part you crazy freinflufer.” The leader yelled at the Princess.

The firefly shot at them and Melissa blocked the attack trying to fight back, actually having a chance against it. Fire vs. Ice. The firefly went towards the village. The houses may be fireproof but everything surrounding them isn’t.

Then the guys showed up. Eugene tried to hit the firefly with his sword. “Hey, Blondie looks like you made some new friends.” And as he finished saying that giant ice laser-like thingy shot in front of him and the firefly was thrown against a tree. “Ah, yes!” Melissa cheered at the shot she got. Though the firefly stood up and then went straight for her. “Oh, no” Hook foot than threw one of the fruits against the firefly; it backfired. Right when it was about to shot Rapunzel wrapped her hair around his wings. He turned around and made Rapunzel and Cass who was helping her pull get thrown against Lance. They regrouped minus Melissa of course.

“Rapunzel” Eugene said as he ran up to his girlfriend. “What are we gonna do? There’s no stopping this thing” Rapunzel asked not knowing how to stop this thing. “Seems like Melissa has it taken care of.” Lance said and pointed at the girl who was putting up a pretty good fight but it was clear she was getting tired, for alternating from attacking the firefly, to protecting herself and to putting out fires.

Rapunzel looked towards the firefly and the girl. And there she saw it, the same glow in her eyes as when they were at the spire. She stopped attacking the firefly when it went to eat the fruit. “Guys, it’s the peppers!” Melissa yelled and blocked another shot from the firefly. “What!? Cass asked since they didn’t hear her so she pointed at the peppers. “Peppers” Rapunzel gasped as realization hit her. “Wait it’s not evil, it’s just eating too many peppers.” Rapunzel explained to the others what Melissa was trying to tell them. “That’s some really bad interjection. “ Lance said, Rapunzel then grabbed a bunch of weeds from the floor. “We just have to feed it, these stinky weeds.” She told the others. “Okay, I don’t know what that means but let’s do it.

Melissa ran up to them and sat on the ground and leaned against a tree. Her breathing was heavy. She was worn out from the fight, but what Rapunzel noticed is; that she still had that glow in her eyes.

Rapunzel tried to get close to the firefly but he made a firewall she was unable to pass through. Melissa then walked up to her still breathing like she just ran an entire marathon at full speed. “Give me the weeds Rapunzel” She said in one breath which she immediately regretted as she was taking shorter ones quickly after to even out her breathing again. “What, Melissa I’m doing it” Rapunzel said determent. “But I can’t get burnt” Melissa argued and took the weeds. But what neither of them knew was that Pascal had his own plan.

Melissa threw the weeds at the firefly but missed, luckily she didn’t use all of them “Pascal wait!” Melissa yelled as she saw the chameleon ran past her. The rest of the party also came chasing after their little friend. “No!” Rapunzel screamed as she realized what he was about to do. The fly came down and swallowed Pascal. Rapunzel started crying.

But then something inside the firefly made weird noises and his light thing turned blue and he spitted Pascal out. “Pascal” Rapunzel said hoping that it is him. “Pascal!” She yelled being excited/relieved when she realized it was him. “You are by far the bravest chameleon I’ve ever meet and I will never, ever overlook your inner strength and courage.” Rapunzel told him, Cass kneeled down. “Or quick thinking.” Cass added. “Okay, yeah sure he’s great. But can we all agree that if there’s ever any fire-related stuff in the future I deal with it?” She sounded annoyed. And they laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------

The group went back to their shelter (the girls' Shelter) and the girls clearly won. But once again Rapunzel needed to talk to Melissa.

She hadn’t had a talk like this with her since they were in Varderos, hopefully, it can go better this time around. “Melissa?” Rapunzel asked as she sat down next to her. “What’s up?” She asked her softly as she took a sip from the coconut. “I noticed something again”? Rapunzel admitted. “What’s that?” Melissa asked her and she put down her coconut. “Your eyes were glowing again and _don’t_ give that lighting nonsense.” Melissa looked away from her, the smile on her face slowly fading. “I don’t wanna talk about this” Melissa said barely above a whisper. “Is something wrong?” She looked at her again and gave her a tiny reassuring smile. “Nothing’s wrong, I just think you would be mad at me if I tell you what it is” Melissa admitted and giggled slightly towards the end of the sentence. “Well, maybe I won’t be” Melissa chuckled lifelessly wanting this conversation to end. “You don’t get it, it’s not—“And then she gasped. She felt the coconut spill all over her feet. She growled and when she saw who it was her gaze softened. She smiled at her companion covered in coconut milk. “Come here, let’s wash you up.” She picked up Liska and went to the ocean to wash the fox.

Rapunzel knew Melissa faked the spilling coconut. She saw her gesturing with her hand for Liska to get close and how she kicked the coconut towards her. She got the gist of the fact that Melissa didn’t want to talk, but she’ll get it out of her eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this episode. Why? I dont know


	15. There's something about Hook foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melissa's missing for almost the entire episode

Hook foot met a mermaid named Seraphina and fell in love with her. Everyone noticed that he was acting strangely and after he told them why and showed them who Seraphina is, they helped him prepare for a date. But the date got ruined when the vodniks attacked.

Hook foot and Seraphina got separated from the others, as they ran away. The others stayed back to fight. Then the leader threw some kind of a shell at them and trapped them in some kind of coral jail.

“We’ve got to get out of this thing.” Eugene said as he tried to break out. “It’s no use it won’t break. None of us can get out” Rapunzel tried hitting it with the frying pan but it failed. And that’s when Melissa showed up. “Try it now” She said. Everyone gasped and jerked their heads up to her. She froze the coral and Rapunzel hit it one more time and it shattered. “Melissa!” Rapunzel exclaimed and ran up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. “Nice to see you two Rapunzel” Melissa said out of breath from the strength of the Princess’s hand around her waist.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Wait how did you know we were in trouble?” Rapunzel asked once she let go. “Owl told me” She said as Owl flew by and landed on Cass’s shoulder. “Now how did you guys get trapped in coral?” She paused for a second “And where’s Hook foot?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Seraphina and Hook foot got chased by the Vodniks and after a quick capture with a net and getting out of it and some other stuff they got onto dry land and the vodniks were about to capture. “Arrest them” The leader yelled but Rapunzel intervened. “Not so fast those are our friends.”

The leader turned around and growled. “You irritate me” He threw his spear thing and Rapunzel blocked it and it hit a tree. “Yeah, right back at ya” Rapunzel told them. “It’ll take more than a black round panel to defeat us.” And they attacked. “It’s a frying pan” Rapunzel said slightly offended and they attacked.

Rapunzel took on the leader. Lance and Eugene some other guy. Lance took the sphere from the tree and hit that vodnik and he flew through the roof of an old house that was standing there. And that allowed another one to hit them with a shell. Cass cut the shell in half but now it just made two corals instead of one. And when Cass tried to get them out but it trapped her as well. “Seriously guys?” Melissa said as she froze the Vodnik who threw the shell and pushed him into the water. It floated atop the water since he was an ice cube. She froze the coral, hit it and it shattered.

Then Hook foot finally attacked again. Rapunzel knocked one of the vodniks to unconsciousness. The rest of the group ran up to her side. “Is Hook foot dating a mermaid!?” Melissa exclaimed once she saw Seraphina. “We’ve already been over this.” Eugene said offended. Melissa rolled her eyes. “Well, _I’m sorry_ I was too busy doing other things that I didn’t even know _where you guys were_!” Melissa fought back.

“Guys we need to focus” Rapunzel said and attacked again. But then the vodniks captured Hook foot and Rapunzel in their hold. Everyone froze at that not daring to attack. “Blondie!” Eugene said being scared for his girlfriend. “Let her go!” He wanted to attack but Cass stopped him. Melissa pointed towards Seraphina.

“Stop!” She exclaimed. She was holding something in her hand it was small and white. “You want it?” She asked rhetorically since she already knew the answer. This whole chaos happened because the vodniks wanted the pearl. “What are you doing?” Hook foot asked her scared for what’s about to happen.

Seraphina threatened them that she’s gonna break the pearl if she doesn’t let them go. The vodniks let them go and Seraphina returns the earl. “Sunshine” Rapunzel immediately runs into Eugene’s arms and they kissed. She leans against his chest in a loving embrace.

Then the vodniks took Seraphina and Hook foot gave her his hook. They all gathered together and looked as they took her away. “Seriously how did I miss so much by leaving for 7 hours?” Melissa asked and everyone except for Hook foot and Shorty glared at her.


	16. Happiness is...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for everyone who likes 'If I could take that moment back' for what it was originally made for.

The lorbs were throwing a party and Lance and Hook foot were dancing. Rapunzel was nowhere to be found. “I had no idea Lance was so graceful” Cass said and Lance stopped dancing. “Wait for it” Eugene told her. And then Lance’s butt caught on fire.

“Uh, anyone else smell burning?” He asked and he started freaking out. “Ow, ow, uh that’s hot” Melissa snapped her fingers and snow fell on Lance and took out his butt fire. He sighed in relief.

And then Rapunzel joined them but she was looking a bit down, she wasn’t acting like her usual self. She was filling homesick.

\----------------------------------------------------

The next day Rapunzel went out and the rest of them made a cheer-up card but Shorty ate it. But once Rapunzel got back she was already happy.

“Hey guys” Rapunzel greeted them “Hey look who cheered up” Cass said sounding pretty happy especially since it meant she doesn’t have to deal with a mopey Rapunzel. “Yep.” She seemed really excited about something. “And wait till you see why. It is only the most incredible thing ever” She said and pulled out a statue out of her satchel and showed it to them. “A statue” Melissa said sounding slightly concerned. “I give it a 7 for effort” Shorty said.

Then she hugged something which she thought was her dad because of the statue. “It’s so good to see you dad. See?” Everyone looked at her being concerned/worried/disturbed. “Can you believe it?” She asked still thinking they can see it. “She _does_ know that’s a shrub, right?” Melissa asked in a whisper. “I don’t think so” Eugene answered her.

“Why aren’t you guys more amazed by this?” She asked. She couldn’t understand. The statue was making her father come to the island, why is she the only one that’s amazed, they are miles away from Corona and the _king_ of Corona is there.

Everyone exchanged worried looks at Rapunzel’s question. Then she gave the statue to Eugene, Cass, Max, Lance, Hook foot, and then finally Melissa. Rapunzel was getting irritated and wanted to get the statute back but froze once she heard what Melissa said.

“Varian?” Rapunzel couldn’t believe it. She knew Melissa wanted Varian back but to actually have proof for the fact that this is what she wants more in the world right now, that that’s what would make her happy, made her feel guilty again for what happened.

Melissa was beyond happy to see her brother again. But for some reason, she was frozen in place her body not letting her move closer to him. “Hi, sis” Varian said and he had one of those dorky smiles on his face. The last time she saw him smile like that was when Rapunzel made the promise. Melissa gripped the statue tighter at that memory since it was a constant reminder that that was the least time Varian was good. Varian walked closer to her and put a hand over both of hers which were holding the statue. “You don’t have to hold it that tight I’m not going anywhere. “ And Melissa smiled at that. And suddenly ice particles appeared around her.

Everyone else stepped away from her and started feeling bad because they knew that that’s what happens when Melissa’s truly happy (well at least that’s what she told them) No one dared to go near her she was seeing Varian and taking the statue away from her + her short temper would not mix well.

“How are you here?” Melissa finally asked. “You’re suppose to be in jail” Melissa said not thinking ahead and that’s when realization hit her. And the smile that she had on her face slowly disappeared, she couldn’t think it’s possible but she remembered that the statue made everyone else see what they wanted. “You-you’re suppose to be in jail” She stepped back away from him as if she was afraid.

She shut her eyes close. ‘Var.’ She said slowly. Varian (the actual Varian, the one who was in the dungeons) opened his eyes once he heard Melissa wanted to talk to him. ‘Are you in front of me?’ She asked hesitantly. ‘Do you want to make me feel even worse?’ And that was enough of an answer for her to know that the Varian in front of her wasn’t the real one.

She grabbed the statue even tighter and her happiness turned into sadness. The statue's eyes started glowing red but she didn’t let go and then her emotions turned to anger at the stupid statue and in that moment she wanted to crush it.

The group didn’t know what to do, one second there were particles then there were snow clouds and then there were ice spikes. All of those three things started alternating and mixing with each other as Melissa’s powers went haywire. And then it exploded.

Snow went everywhere. It hit the house, them, the threes some even got into the water. (In the distance you could see the Vodnik she froze in an ice cube still floating on water)Everyone wiped the snow out of their eyes but the only thing that was left where Melissa was standing seconds ago was a huge pile of snow and the statue. “Melissa?” Rapunzel asked hesitantly. “She blew up” Lance started freaking out. Eugene saw her, running into the forest. “Lance she’s right there” He said sounding annoyed at his stupidity. “I’m gonna go after her” Rapunzel declared. “Liska mind helping me?” She crouched down next to the fox and she nodded. She started sniffing the ground for her scent and ran towards it Rapunzel followed.

Luckily Liska learned to trust Rapunzel by now, but she still attacked the others sometimes. She’s kinda like Melissa actually nice, kind, helpful, but vicious when she wants to be.

“In the meantime what do we do with this?” Cass asked as she picked up the statue. “I’m sure Blondie wouldn’t mind sharing” Eugene said as he grabbed the statue from her hold. “Hey you already had your turn” Lance said as he took the statue from Eugene. “So did you” Cass said and tackled him. The three of them got into a fight over the statue.

\----------------------------------------------------

Melissa went pretty far away from where they built their shelter. She sat on a random boulder and started sketching. Since she had in mind Varian and Rapunzel’s promise she started sketching out the moment Rapunzel broke it. She was doing pretty well. She got all of the people in, but as soon as she started sketching the window in the back of them she kept erasing one line and since she couldn’t get it perfect she got frustrated and ripped that page out. She brought her knees up and started sobbing into them.

Then she felt a paw pawing her cheek. She looked down and saw Liska and gave her animal companion a tiny smile at the attempt in comfort. “There you are” She heard Rapunzel’s voice from behind her. She was relieved that she found her.

“Oh, Rapunzel” She sniffled and wiped away the tears. “Are you okay?” Rapunzel asked as she sat down next to her. “What do you think?” It was a rhetorical question. Rapunzel already knew that Melissa wasn’t okay. Heck, she hasn’t been okay since Varian’s arrest.

Melissa picked up Liska and started petting her and it seemed that slightly calmed her down. “I don’t understand” Rapunzel finally said breaking the comforting silence. Melissa looked at her with tired eyes. “You were doing so well” She finally said. “I guess, just seeing him again made me realize just how much I really miss him” She sobbed and Liska jumped off of her lap to play in the snow and eat snowflakes from the cloud Melissa made. “And if I’m being honest, before this entire thing happened, I never even realized how much Varian means to me”

Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows “What do you mean by that?” she asked her. “I care for Varian a lot, but before dad got encased we weren’t as close.” Melissa admitted. Sure they were siblings and spent a lot of time together, but Varian was mostly in his lab all the time. “I’m not saying I was avoiding him or anything, we were together almost all the time, our dad even called us inseparable once.” She smiled fondly at the memory.

“But something’s still bothering you” Rapunzel realized. She noticed that the girl wasn’t finished but she also saw that she didn’t want to continue, so Rapunzel tried to get it out of her. “After the amber incident, Varian wasn’t the same. He would be in his lab doing research more than usual, I could barely ever get him to sleep or eat.” Rapunzel felt her heart ache at Melissa’s explanation. “But it’s what made me grew closer to him.” She paused to take in a breath. “In the past whenever someone in the village said something bad about him or his inventions, he just buried all of those feelings and he never let them out, but when dad got encased it was just too much for him.”

She stopped tears were coming back to her eyes but they didn’t fall. “Whenever his attempts at freeing dad failed, he always had some kind of an outburst, at first it was just him avoiding me, but then it grew into crying and mental breakdowns in front of it, and whenever that happened I comforted him. Something I never really did before since he never really showed it and there was no need for it.” Melissa looked towards Rapunzel; she was listening closely to what the girl was saying. Melissa noticed just from looking into Rapunzel’s eyes that the blonde Princess ahs realized something.

“That’s why he was calling for you when my hair didn’t work” Rapunzel figured and Melissa nodded

Rapunzel pulled her into a side hug. “I wish there was something I could do” Rapunzel told her. “I know” Melissa answered her.

Rapunzel noticed that Melissa’s crying has stopped and that also meant that the clouds disappeared. “Feeling better?” Melissa gave her a tiny smile and nodded “Okay, then how about we go back and see what other weird things the statue’s gonna make us see.” Rapunzel said and Melissa nodded. “Okay” She said with a hoarse voice.

She stood up and motioned for Liska to follow her. Rapunzel was also about to leave but then she heard Pascal chirped and as she turned around to face her friend, she saw him holding a scrunched-up piece of paper.

“What’s this?” Rapunzel asked softly. She took the paper ball and sat down on the rock Melissa was sitting on moments ago. Pascal climbed onto her shoulder and Rapunzel straighten out the paper. She went still at what she saw. Tears were pricking at the corner of her eyes.

“That’s when Varian asked for help.” She looked at her companion. She sighed “What if that’s the last time we ever talked Pascal?” She sniffled. “Why didn’t I say yes?” She let one tear fell from her eyes and onto the ripped paper from Melissa’s sketchbook.

_When I let him walk away  
What if I had spoken, "stay"?  
Why did I go on concealing  
The confusion I was feeling?_

She looked to the side onto the beach and an image of Varian appeared in front of her. It was the one from when they met him and they were trapped in one of his goo traps.

_Now I'll never get to say  
All the things I should have said_

She stood up and put the paper back onto the rock, and another vision of Varian steeling the flower appeared

_Now there's no more love, just echoes of  
A life we could have led_

And she turned around and a vision of Rapunzel making the promise appeared on the other side of her.

_If I could take that moment back_

And on the one side that was empty was quickly filled with a vision of Rapunzel breaking the promise

_If he were here beside me still  
I'd help him never lose the light_

She started walking towards that vision

_Now ”How to get it back?”_

Varian (the real one) was sitting in a corner of his cell with his knees close to his chest and hugging them.

_Maybe if I gave her time  
Maybe if I didn't go_

He let go of his legs and slowly put them down

_Maybe things somehow would change, but now  
I guess we'll never know_

He looked at the barred window inside the cell

_If I could take that moment back_

Rapunzel stopped right in front of Varian. She just now noticed how pleading his eyes were.

_If I could turn back time, I would_

Varian said as he stood up from the floor

_If we could make a brand new start_

Melissa came back and smiled softly as she realized what Rapunzel was doing.

_How I wish we could_

Another tear fell down her cheek and Varian started tearing up as well.

_Wish I could take it back  
But now it's gone for good_

Rapunzel sat down on the sand

_Wish I had that moment back_

And Varian sat down onto his cot head bowed in shame.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Why do you wanna make things right with her?” Andrew asked from the other cot

\----------------------------------------------------

“I knew you were saying you miss him as well, but I definitely did not expect this.” Melissa said and giggled.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Because I’m sorry for what I did!” He bowed his head again.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Melissa” Rapunzel exclaimed just now realizing the girl came back.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Kid, do you seriously think she’s gonna forgive you?” Andrew asked Varian as he stepped in front of him and crouched down to be at eye level with him.

\----------------------------------------------------

“You know for a while now I was thinking your only telling me you miss him just to comfort me” Melissa said and walked up next to Rapunzel

\----------------------------------------------------

“You attacked her family” Andrew pointed out

\----------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel smiled warmly at the girl. “I would never do that. And you said it yourself that I’m a terrible liar.” The blonde pointed out

\----------------------------------------------------

“I know” Varian said as tears started to fall from his eyes and he curled in on himself.

\----------------------------------------------------

Melissa raised one of her eyebrows at her “Okay yes I did do it at the start just to comfort you, but hearing you talk about Varian from before everything happened, about the boy I befriended… it made me miss him, for real.” She smiled at the girl.

Melissa sat down next to her “Do you seriously want him back that badly?” Melissa asked hesitantly.

\----------------------------------------------------

“And even if you tried what makes you think she’ll forgive you?” Andrew asked as he sat down next to him

\----------------------------------------------------

“Well, definitely not as bad as you” She said but it was clear there was something more she didn’t say.

\----------------------------------------------------

“She hates you kid and the sooner you accept that the better.” Andrew said and Varian looked up to him but it didn’t look like he agreed with that statement entirely.

\----------------------------------------------------

“But?” Melissa tried to coax out of here

\----------------------------------------------------

“I can’t” Varian admitted.

\----------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel sighed “Is it weird…if you miss…someone your afraid of?” She asked

\----------------------------------------------------

“I mean we were friends once maybe that could make it easier?” Varian told his cellmate

\----------------------------------------------------

Melissa thought for a second “No. Because you don’t” She looked the Princess straight into her eyes as she said that. Rapunzel gave her a puzzled look.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Yeah, but that was before you did all of those crimes” Andrew reminded him. Varian let down his legs. Andrew pulled the younger into a hug and Varian leaned into the touch.

\----------------------------------------------------

“What?” Rapunzel didn’t understand. Of course, she missed him but after what he did why wouldn’t she be afraid, she knows how she feels.

\----------------------------------------------------

“She doesn’t care for you” Andrew said as he brushed his fingers threw his black locks of hair

\----------------------------------------------------

Melissa chuckled at her confusion “The person you miss is your _friend_ Varian, who you’re not afraid of” She started

\----------------------------------------------------

“She left and forgot about you. Again” Andrew said trying to make Varian understand. He cared for the kid, he really did but he can be naïve and foolish sometimes

\---------------------------------------------------- 

And the person you _are_ afraid of is the…villain Varian.” She hated putting those two words together “Who you don’t miss”

\---------------------------------------------------- 

“No, she didn’t” Varian said through gritted teeth. Andrew sighed, it’s gonna take a while to get it through his head.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Hey, wasn’t I supposed to be the one comforting you?” Rapunzel said.

\----------------------------------------------------

Andrew pulled away from the hug and cupped Varian’s cheek “Look, kid, I just wanna help you”

\----------------------------------------------------

“How the tables have turned.” Melissa grinned

\----------------------------------------------------

“It’s clear that you don’t matter to the Princess” Varian wanted to cry at this because he knew it was the truth, or at least what he thought was the truth.

\----------------------------------------------------

“But why do you take it as two different people?” Rapunzel finally asked.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Stop!” Varian yelled. He didn’t want to hear this

\----------------------------------------------------

“Because in a way they are” Melissa admitted in a sad tone

\----------------------------------------------------

“But you think otherwise, why’s that?” Andrew asked realizing that the kid has an idea of the Princess caring in his mind; he has to get it out.

\----------------------------------------------------

“I mean…take it this way. If I get Varian ‘back’ and he’s still against you then does that even count as getting him back?” Melissa asked

\----------------------------------------------------

Varian bowed his head and hugged himself. “Maybe if I just go talk to her we could make amends?” He looked shyly at the older male

\----------------------------------------------------

“But I know he’s still in there. He’ll come back. I know he will.” Melissa admitted softly and Rapunzel smiled

\----------------------------------------------------

“No, Varian buddy, what are you gonna gain from that?” Andrew asked softly

\----------------------------------------------------

“Melissa” Rapunzel grabbed her hand and squeezed it “I believe you.” Melissa looked into her eyes and saw that she was genuine with those words.

\----------------------------------------------------

“I just thought that maybe…” Varian started saying

\----------------------------------------------------

“I just hope that one day…” Rapunzel started

\----------------------------------------------------

“…we could be friends again” Both of them said simultaneously

\----------------------------------------------------

Melissa smiled at her friend. “You will. And if he doesn’t wanna be your friend again, I’ll spank his butt.” Rapunzel burst out laughing at that. “But seriously though let’s go back. I have a bad feeling about that statue.” Melissa admitted and they left.

When they got back they saw everyone fighting over the statue. “Guys, stop!” Melissa yelled. Everyone froze. “What are you guys doing?” Rapunzel asked. They all started talking at once and the two girls couldn’t understand a thing. Melissa understood that it was about the statue, but it was also clear to her that Rapunzel had no clue.

She snapped her fingers and froze the 5 in place. She took the statue out of Cass’s hold. ”Thank you” And she unfroze them. Then the statue glowed green and Varian appeared. She swallowed the gulp in her throat and rushed to Rapunzel and shoved the statue in her hand.

Rapunzel smiled as her mother appeared in front of her. “Hey, sweetheart” She walked up to her daughter and cupped her cheek. Rapunzel smiled and then shook her head. “Sorry, mom could you wait a moment? I have to talk to my friends” Arianna smiled at her. “Of course dear.”

“Okay, guys.” She said and put the statue in her satchel. “I know that this statue is making everyone see what makes them happy” Then she gasped as she fell a tug at her satchel. “Max!” Max took the satchel and Ran off. “Get him!”Cass yelled and they chased after him.

They ran across the beach and Max dropped the satchel. Eugene who was in front stopped but the statue wasn’t in it. The rest of them have already passed him when he stood up. Cass was the first to catch Max and she took the statue right out of his mouth. “Ha, ha I got it!” She exclaimed. But Rapunzel flipped her hair and wrapped it around the statue and pulled it to her. “Ah, ah, ah” She wiggled her finger left and right (basically the motion people make with their finger as they’re saying ‘no’)

Cass ran up to her and they started pulling at each other for who gets the statue. “Hey. Ladies” Lance stepped between them and separated them. “I hope I’m not interrupting, but, um,--“He got cut off by Cass pushing him away. “Would you get out of here!?” She growled at him. “Fine. Fine I can see when I’m not wanted.” And he walked away.

Then Cass gasped as she saw the statue missing from Rapunzel’s hold and looked at Lance again and saw it up his shirt. “Thief!” She yelled and Lance started running away once he was found out. And the chase started again except this time it was after Lance instead of Rapunzel. Lance threw the statue as Max was about to get it and Eugene caught it.

Max kicked Eugene and he went flying into a bush and Max caught the statue as Eugene lost his grip on it once he got kicked. “Give me that statue!” Hook foot yelled and started tussling with Max for it. Then Cass jumped at Max and took the statue. “Enough!!!!” All of a sudden they all heard a loud screech. “Ow, that was loud” He wanted to cover up his ears but his arms weren’t complying “Wait why can’t I move?” Lance said.

“Melissa.” Rapunzel said at the notice of her friend. She froze them again but she looked way more tired than before and also she was standing in a weird position and it was obvious that if she moved she would let go of them. “Rapunzel, the statue!” She urged her as her breathing got more ragged.

Rapunzel hurried and took it out of Cass’s hold. Then Melissa collapsed to the ground and everyone unfroze. Rapunzel ran up to her. “Melissa!?” She knelt down and brought her head up to her lap. Liska immediately started licking her face for her to wake up. It worked. She blinked rapidly and got up into a sitting position. “I’m fine. Just not used to freezing multiple people at once, especially if they’re moving really fast.” She was trying to catch her breath.

Then Melissa looked forward and Rapunzel followed her gaze. She knew what the girl wanted for her to do. Rapunzel picked up the statue which she put down before “Guys, look what this has done to us, yesterday we were _celebrating,_ and today we're throwing punches at each other.” She sighed. “The only sensible solution is to get rid of this statue once and for all. She put the statue back in her satchel which she picked up after Eugene has left it where Max dropped it. She put the satchel over her shoulder and tied the strap back since it ripped once Max ripped it off of her.

“And since it was _me_ who found it I the first place—“She sighed “--I think _I_ should be the one to get rid of it.” She shook her head. “I will not like it, but nothing is more important than our friendships, yeah?” She hoped that the others will agree. They all nodded. “Thank you I know that wasn’t easy for you but” She helped Melissa stand up. “This has to be done.” And she walked away.

Rapunzel was actually lying; she wanted the statue for herself. She laughed maniacally as she ran through the forest clenching the satchel tightly in her arms. “Suckers. They fell for the oldest trick in the book, ey Pascal?” She said to her companion. Pascal was worried about her. Rapunzel stopped at that. “Don’t give me that look I mean yeah, sure I could get rid of the idle but why? So I ac be sad again? What is so wrong with something that makes me happy?” Rapunzel exclaimed, she was trying to make Pascal understand her but it only made him worry more for her. “Is that what you want, huh? You want me to be miserable for the rest of my life.”Pascal shook his head at that. He didn’t want for Rapunzel to be mad at him so he just said what she wanted to hear. “Good. Now speaking of the idle” She fetched it out of her satchel and it glowed again. She gasped in delight “Old, lady Crowley, hi! Is that a new dress?” Rapunzel continued talking to her and Pascal left.

\----------------------------------------------------

The rest of the party was getting nervous in different ways while waiting for Rapunzel. Melissa otherwise was calm because she never wanted to touch that idle again. Liska who was sleeping next to her heard a chirp and opened her eyes. She stood up and yawned while she stretched out her body, to get out of her sleepy state. Then she heard another chirp. She looked around and then stuck her head into the bushed to find Pascal.

He started chirping wildly and doing some dramatic gestures and finally, he pointed at Melissa. Liska understood and pulled her head out. She turned back to her girl who was calmly sketching in her book and started pulling at her dress. “Huh?” She looked towards the fox and giggled “Liska what are you--?” She trailed off her smile fading as she realized something.

\----------------------------------------------------

_Start of flashback_

Melissa was going into the kitchen right as Ruddiger stopped her, and started pulling at her dress. "Ruddiger, what are you…?" Melissa asked as she pulled her dress out of his mouth.

Ruddiger chittered and was doing some dramatic gestures. If Varian won't tell her what's going on then he will, but it doesn't seem like she understands him. "Look, Ruddiger go talk to Varian, he can understand you better than me."And as she said that she walked away into the kitchen and Ruddiger gave out an annoyed chitter.

_End of flashback_

\----------------------------------------------------

Melissa gasped. That time Ruddiger wanted to tell Melissa what Varian was up to he wanted her to know so that she would stop it and that’s probably what Liska’s doing as well. She took a deep breath and looked at her. “Okay” She stood up and knelt down. “What’s wrong?” She pointed her nose to where she found Pascal and Melissa looked into that bush. “Pascal?” She asked in confusion. He motioned for her to keep her voice down and to get further into the bush.

She looked back at the rest of the group. It looked like they were pondering over where is Rapunzel and she was starting to get the idea that what Pascal came to her is the same reason as the rest of her friends concluded onto.

She walked closer to him and picked him up onto her hands. He changed his color to resemble Rapunzel. “Rapunzel.” She said then he changed to the colors of the statue. “The statue” and then he turned red. “Red?” He turned back green and did a thumbs down. “No—“Melissa said no because she thought Pascal was saying no as in she was wrong with what she said when he turned red, but he chirped in delight once she said. “No” She furrowed her brows. “Rapunzel, statue, and no” She started repeating those words in her head, and then realization hit her. She gasped. “Rapunzel didn’t destroy the statue, did she? That’s what you’ve been trying to tell me” Pascal nodded his head.

“Okay” Melissa took in another deep breath. “I can’t tell the others because they’ll just go after it again…” She trailed off thinking and she gasped “The lorbs” She said and Pascal chirped happily. She put Pascal on her shoulder and left. “Come one we have some leaf people to visit.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Melissa, Liska, and Pascal have taken the lorbs to where Pascal last saw Rapunzel. The lorbs looked horrified at seeing Rapunzel with the idle and Alfons gasped “Sweet gorgensplot. It is as I feared. Ze idle has indeed taken hold of her.” Melissa crouched down. “Is there anything you can do?” Melissa asked with worry in her voice.

“Rapunzel.” Rapunzel turned around at hearing someone call her name. “Please I beg you to put ze statue down.” Alfons said as the other lorbs climbed on top of each other so that they could get to eye level with the Princess. “You are under ze spell of ze idle of fashaklungbeciklungbegin” Melissa blinked rapidly at that name. “Seriously, _how_ do you guys pronounce these words?”

“The longer you hold it ze stronger its grip on you will become” The leader of the lorbs told her. “Please Rapunzel, this isn’t like you, just give them the statue and we can get rid of it.”

“Ha, hold that thought Friedborg, it _seems_ like I have _been_ betrayed.” She glared at Pascal and then at Melissa. “Just look like your brother, huh? Just go and turn against me.” Melissa tried ignoring the hurt feeling behind those words. “I’m just trying to help you.” Melissa insisted. “And, you. How could you get them to me?” Rapunzel said angrily to Pascal, her voice filled with hurt.

“Do not be angry with them, they have saved your life ze idle of fashaklungbeciklungbegin destroy all who pursue it.” Rapunzel’s gaze slightly softened and started listening to Alfons’s story.

He told her about Whore and how he created the idle and how it poisoned the other lorbs. The statue needed to be destroyed but Whore lost t before he could have done it.

“Ze only way to be truly free of ze idle is to know that happiness does not come from a thing but from within your heart.” Alfons told her and Rapunzel felt sad at that, realizing what he was trying to tell her. “The same thing is happening to me and my friends.” She stretched out her hand and picked up Pascal. “I’m so sorry Pascal.” And she turned her gaze to Melissa. “You too Melissa, and I’m sorry about what I said, I know how you feel when someone besides you brings it up.” Melissa smiled “It’s okay Rapunzel.” She walked closer to the Princess and hugged her.

“I will take ze idle to ze temple and perform ze ritual. It’s not safe for you to go yet.” He clapped his hands. “Whorb, Thorb, ze cloufenmitens.” The lorbs brought him gloves so that he wouldn’t be affected by the statues magic when touching it.

Rapunzel felt nervous giving the statue to him. She hesitated and Melissa put a hand on her shoulder. Looks like they really changed positions that day. She was about to give the idle to them but as soon as the leader touched it glowed red and so have her eyes. She quickly grabbed the idle again. “What are you doing?” The lorb asked. “Rapunzel” Melissa exclaimed ad stepped next to the lorbs. But what Melissa didn’t know is that Rapunzel now saw Varian standing beside her instead of a tower of leaf people.

“Hello, Rapunzel” Varian’s voice echoed. “What?” Rapunzel didn’t understand why he would be there, why would the statue show him to her. She was the one holding it not Melissa and It’s suppose to make her see what makes her happy, and sure Varian becoming her friend again would make her happy but it didn’t look like that’s what was going on. Melissa stepped forward, but instead of a worried glance, Rapunzel saw a smirk on her face. “I need your father to help me with a little experiment.” Varian said and the King showed up screaming at Rapunzel for help while he was in Melissa’s hold. “Come on Var just do it.” She rushed him.

“Melissa?” She couldn’t believe it, even when Varian attacked her she wasn’t on his side, well technically she wasn’t on anyone’s side but this doesn’t make any sense.

Melissa noticed Rapunzel’s look, she didn’t understand what was it about but she knew that it couldn’t be good “Rapunzel?” Came Melissa’s worried voice. But Rapunzel didn’t hear it like that, she heard the vision Melissa call her name but in a teasing voice right the second Varian was about to spill the contents of the vile into the King’s mouth.

“Get away from him Varian” Rapunzel exclaimed and she jumped at him to push him away from her father but instead she pushed the lorbs and Melissa to the ground. “Aw!” Melissa said as she hit a tree with her head. Liska ran up to her and started nuzzling her hand. Rapunzel also dropped the idle and then the lorbs’s eyes glowed red. As they touched it since the idle was glowing red as well.

“Change of plans Rapunzel.” His voice sounded menacing. “You and the girl will be our prisoners and ze idle of fashaklungbeciklungbegin shall stay with us.” Rapunzel and Melissa exchanged worried looks.

\----------------------------------------------------

The lorbs brought Melissa, Rapunzel ad their animal companions back to their village and tied them up. Pascal was giving Rapunzel a disapproving look. “Pascal, stop looking at me like that.” She looked towards Melisa who was giving her the exact same look. “Oh, come on you two!?” She said being annoyed. “You just _had_ to keep it didn’t you!?” Melissa growled at her. Rapunzel looked down at that, she was talking to her in the same tone Varian used when he stole the flower, and she hung her head low. She didn’t want to but hearing her say that in that tone reminded her of what the idle made her see.

“Rapunzel?” Rapunzel sighed and looked straight into her friend's sky blue eyes. “You’re right I blew my chances at getting rid of it. And then it made me see what I’m mad at, or at least that’s what I think it did.” Melissa gave her a confused look. “I saw you and Varian, but that you were both together and trying to harm my father.” Melissa’s gaze softened at that.

Rapunzel was taken aback from that she tough Melissa would be heartbroken at that or angry. Her emotions about Varian are weird sometimes. “I don’t blame you” She finally said. “I mean if I was in your place and he wouldn’t be my brother I would probably be mad and afraid of him as well.” Melissa rolled her eyes. “What am I talking about I already am, just for different reasons.” Now it was Rapunzel’s turn to smile warmly at her. “I wanna get Varian back, no matter what the idle says. My subconscious may think that but I don’t. Now, what do you say we get out of her, hm?”

“Already did.” Melissa said as she stood up and the rope fell off her. Rapunzel’s eyes widened. “Liska chewed through the rope” She scratched the mentioned behind the ears. “And plus I can do this.” She made a piece of sharp ice and cut through the rope holding Rapunzel.

The lorbs were running outside, fighting over who gets the idle. “This is complete chaos.” Melissa said at the sight in front of her. “Blondie, Melissa, there you guys are!” Eugene said while he and Cass ran up to the. “Eugene, Cass” Rapunzel ran to hug her boyfriend. “What’s going on here?” Eugene asked as they pulled away. “They’re fighting over the statue.” Melissa said straight forward. “Because Rapunzel got rid of it?” Cass questioned. How would the lorbs even know about Rapunzel having the statue. And why would they care if she destroyed it she’s the one who found it.

Rapunzel looked away from her. “Yeah, about that…” She trailed off. “Raps, what did you do?” Cass asked her best friend. “She didn’t get rid of it and now the lorbs are under a smell.” Melissa said. Rapunzel glared at her. “Can’t you keep your mouth shut for one moment” Now that definitely did _not_ sound like Rapunzel. “Sorry” She said immediately after.

Rapunzel looked back “Okay here’s the plan…” but Eugene and Cass were missing she looked at Melissa who was just pointing in a direction; Rapunzel followed her finger and saw the rest of their group fighting with the lorbs over the statue. “I am _really_ starting to hate that statue.” Rapunzel said “Why couldn’t this idea get in your head… I don’t know… _an hour ago!”_ Rapunzel winced and Melissa’s sharp tone but then she looked back at the others.

Melissa and Rapunzel hid behind the lorbs’s houses. “Do you have a plan?” Melissa asked hopefully. Rapunzel looked at the lorb carrying the statue. “Do you think were 70 ft. away?” Melissa looked at the lorbs. “Pretty sure we're closer than that” Rapunzel rolled her eyes and let down her hair. “Pascal the bag.” Pascal grabbed the bag and Rapunzel swung her hair at the lorbs and took the idle and put it in the bag.

“Okay let’s go now” Melissa said and rushed Rapunzel. They were running up the stairs when Liska growled, Melissa turned around at hearing her companion making noise and her eyes widened “Uh, Princess?” Melissa said hoping to stop Rapunzel “All we need to do now it’s get to the top of the temple before they see us.” Rapunzel said. “Uh, that’s gonna be a little bit hard Rapunzel” Melissa said since the reason Liska growled at her was the fact that she saw the others chasing behind them, apparently they realized Rapunzel has the idle “Stall them” Rapunzel ordered. “Ay, ay your majesty” Rapunzel giggled and continued running.

Melissa easily got rid of the lorbs as she just dropped an avalanche of snow on them but the others were tougher. “Let us threw Melissa” Cass ordered. “No! Rapunzel _needs_ to destroy the statue.” Melissa insisted. “If she does that then I’ll never be happy again” Lance told her but Melissa didn’t falter“ Do you wanna be like them?” Melissa asked and motioned to the lorbs. They looked down and saw how they were still not giving up on trying to get to the top. “Fighting over a _thing_ for the rest of your life.” Melissa said being concerned for her friends if that actually happens “She’s right guys.” Cass told them and everyone nodded. “Okay, we’ll go help Blondie you guys stay down here and distract the lorbs.” Eugene ordered.

The lorbs were really easy to fight against I mean they’re just tiny people made of leaves that could be defeated by wind. Cass and Eugene we’re helping Rapunzel get over the fact that she couldn’t be happy and she managed to destroy the idle as she realized that happiness comes from within her heart.

Then the lorbs’s eyes turned back to normal and they stopped attacking. “They did it” Melissa said excitedly. “They did it!” She yelled and she started shooting fireworks. “What was that?” Lance asked “Sorry, it happens when I get excited.” Melissa said and smiled shyly.

Rapunzel, Cass, and Eugene walked back down the temple and back to the lorb village where the rest of their group was waiting. They all started cheering at Rapunzel for managing to destroy the idle. And then they all, celebrated again. “Thank you Melissa” Rapunzel said as she walked to where the celebration would take hold with her friend. “For what?” She didn’t understand, she didn’t do anything special Rapunzel was the one who got rid of the idle, not her. “You were the only one who touched the idle but didn’t go insane over it.” Melissa smiled fondly. “I still don’t how that’s possible.” She furrowed her eyebrows for a second and then she smiled at her. “But I’m happy for that.

Even though I still don’t understand how.” Melissa giggled. “Hey, I was thinking about sending a letter out to my father. Mind helping me?” She smiled “Sure” They went to where the lanterns were.

“Wow.” Melissa breathed out. “I forgot how many they are.” She spun around and then her gaze stopped on a specific one. She walked towards it and took it off the branch and held it tightly. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she sat down.

Liska started pulling at Rapunzel’s dress as she noticed the girl's discomfort (and the cloud above her head definitely had nothing to do with it) “Melissa, what’s wrong?” She didn’t say anything, she just wiped her nose with her hand and let go of the tight grip she had on the lantern. The lantern was decorated with beakers and a bunch of snowflakes surrounding them. Rapunzel sighed as she realized.

“You and Varian?” Melissa looked at her. “Yeah” She wiped her eyes. “It reminds you of him doesn’t it?” Melissa looked at her and giggled. “Actually--” She paused. “—this one reminds me more of my mom than anything.” Melissa admitted. Rapunzel was confused at that, it was clear she wanted t say something as her mouth kept opening and closing. Melissa giggled again and sighed looking back at the lantern. “We made it when we were 5, it was the last year mom was with us. “ She sighed again. “This was the last lantern all four of us made together.” She felt tears falling down her cheeks again as she started crying. But they weren’t tears of sadness they were of happiness. She was crying at the memory of them making the lantern. “And now there’s only me” This time she actually cried cause she was sad. “You’re not alone, we're here with you” Rapunzel said and pulled her into a hug. She went through her hair with her fingers to get rid of the snow that was in it. “And hopefully, soon,--” She pulled away and cupped her cheek, she made her look her was and wiped away a tear “--so will be Quirin and Varian.” Melissa smiled at her. “Melissa, did I ever tell I think off you as my little sister?” Rapunzel asked her. Melissa hugged her tightly at her confession.

They stayed like that for a while and once they pulled away they finally made that lantern Rapunzel wanted. (They actually just took one of the branches) And then Rapunzel sent it out and with a letter to her father and it flew all the way across the sea right back to Corona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fingers didn't want to leave the keyboard, honestly, I still feel like this isn't finished.  
> I didn't wanna put Varian is so much but I was just really ahead when I realized just how much he's in and I didn't want to redo it
> 
> Again I am so sorry for me ruining the song. And Im sorry for not leaving it as a Rapunzel and Eugene song


	17. Max and Eugene in Peril on the high seas

The fairy has finally come to the island which meant that the group can finally leave it and continue with their journey.

They were putting the rebuilt caravan on the boat “I’m so glad the fairy’s here so we can finally get off this island” Rapunzel exclaimed happily. “And when we get back on land we’ll have a brand new set of wheels.” Eugene said motioning to the caravan. Hook foot and Lance were pushing it onboard. “Yeah, it took six weeks of back-breaking work but here we are” Lance said as he and Hook stopped pushing it.

Hook foot tied catching his breath from pushing the heavy thing but Lance seemed totally fine. “Ha, ha yeah of course 4 of those weeks were spent insuring all the specifications were to ‘corona transport code’” Eugene said and did aliquots at the last part. “Thank you very much Max” He said sarcastically, he was actually very annoyed with the horse doing that.

But Max was very proud of himself for doing that so he was pretty offended by the brunet saying that. “Oh, Max you’re such a stickler.” Rapunzel said and she ran up to him. “Aren’t you” And Max started wagging his tail as if he was a dog and Rapunzel hugged him.

“Look at it, good as new.” Hook foot said and tapped onto one of the wheels with his hook. And it got stuck; he pulled it out and broke off part of the wheel. “Are you serious!?” Melissa yelled at him and then the entire wheel broke off and since the caravan lost the support on that side it leaned. “You’re fixing that” Melissa told him with a stern gaze.

“You should have used your—“Eugene started “—my other foot” Hook foot finished already knowing what Eugene was about to say at the mess he just made.

\------------------------------------------------

The captain of the fairy lit up a candle. “Oh, that’s quite an interesting odor.” Rapunzel said as she could smell the candle even standing far away from it. It had a really strong smell. She was trying to be nice since she thought that the captain has them because he liked the smell and she didn’t wanna sound offensive at his choices of candle smells.

“It’s a ganela torch.” He said and blew onto the fire of the stick he was holding. “The smell of the pompoan plant draws the firefly, this torch keeps it away” The captain explained to her. And right on cue, the firefly appeared but immediately left at the smell of the torch (which is actually a candle on a pole) and the captain chuckled. “See that they can’t stand it.”

“Well, that would have been helpful when we first got to the island.” Melissa said from behind Rapunzel, leaning onto one of the crates full of peppers. “All right man, prepare to set sail.” The captain said as he looked at his pocket watch, but he stopped as Pascal shoot out his tongue trying to catch the fly but he accidentally took the man’s watch as well.

The captain gasped and started hiding himself from him. “No, no, what-what is that?” He stumbled. Rapunzel looked around and Melissa started laughing. “What?” She didn’t understand. ”He’s scared of Pascal, Rapunzel” 

Rapunzel smiled and took Pascal off of her shoulder and into her palm. “It’s okay, Pascal’s my friend.” The captain only seemed to get more scared at that and he screamed. “No, no don’ be scared he’s harmless.” Rapunzel said as the chameleon climbed back onto her shoulder. “I’m not scared, it’s just I don’t like lizards it’s all.” He moved away cautiously avoiding the Princess but more specifically Pascal and ran off once he got around her.

Melissa walked up to Rapunzel and scratched his head, Pascal chirped in appreciation. “How can someone be afraid of something so small?” Melissa asked with a giggle. “Says the girl who’s afraid of bees.” Came Cass’s voice from the back. Melissa rolled her eyes. “Yeah, but bees can sting you, Pascal’s harmless.” Melissa said and petted Pascal again.

She felt a tug at her dress and looked down seeing Liska pulling at it. And once she noticed that she got the girl's attention she stood up onto her back t feet and started pawing at her. “Looks like someone’s jealous.” Rapunzel said and Melissa smiled picking up her fox. “You little attention seeker.” And scratched her behind the ears.

\------------------------------------------------

Once the fairy left they all went below deck except for Eugene, Max, and Shorty. They settled down onto the chairs and floor and started playing charades. It was Lance’s turn. He was scratching his head and waving his arms weirdly. “Running from something.” Cassandra guessed. Lance continued and that meant that she was wrong. Lance then pretended to peel open a banana. “Wrapping your hand?” Was Rapunzel’s guess. Lance then. Then Lance started hitting his chest like a gorilla. “Gorilla?” Melissa asked. “Close” Lance said. “Monkey!” Melissa and Rapunzel said simultaneously. “Oh, c’mon you’re not allowed to give them hints.” Cass argued. “What’s your problem Cass, you had your turn.” Melissa said and looked up to Rapunzel.

“You can go, I’ll get Eugene.” Rapunzel said and Melissa and Lance changed positions. “No powers remember.” Hook foot said and Melissa nodded.

Rapunzel left. She didn’t see what Melissa was showing but she could hear the others yell their guesses on her way upstairs. “Snake!”Lance guessed “Mountain?” Hook foot said guessing “What? That’s not even close to a mountain.” Cass said back. “Okay, are you two just gonna argue or can we continue?” They stopped and gestured to her to continue. “And for the record, it is not a mountain.” Melissa said since she didn’t wanna deal with an argument in that moment.

\------------------------------------------------

While the others played their game Eugene and Max fell off of the ship since Eugene was leaning against the reeling instead of following the rules. “Eugene you gotta come down we’re playing charades and…” Rapunzel started saying but trailed off once she saw that her boyfriend was gone. “Eugene? Max?” She started looking around for them.

\------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel was frantically searching over the entire fairy, she looked through every nook and crane, every corner—basically every corner in the entire ship. Everyone also helped her but no one has even seen a sign off them. “Nothing on the bridge” Cass said coming up to her. “I checked all the cabinets.” Hook foot told her. Lance came up eating a sandwich “No sign of them in the kitchen” It seemed he was looking more for food than the two missing people of their party. “But-but let me go check again” Lance said as he finished the sandwich apparently wanting another one. “Guys I’m starting to get worried how—“She got cut off by Melissa calling them. “Uh, guys I think I found something. They went towards the way her voice was coming from. “Did you find them?” Rapunzel asked hopefully. Melissa bit her lip. “Well…” She couldn’t bring herself to tell her, so she just moved away and Rapunzel’s eyes blew wide. The railing was broken. “You don’t think…” She couldn’t even finish that thought. “Raps, we don’t know for sure if they actually fell.” Cass tried calming down her nerves. “Shorty’s jamb sure thinks so” Melissa said and pointing at the bearded man. “I’m dory what?” Cass asked her. “Yeah, see I told you it was a better idea to tell them. Aw, I can’t stay mad at you.” He said and took a bite.

“We have to tell the captain, we have to turn this boat around.” Rapunzel said looking out onto the sea. “They could be anywhere by now.” Rapunzel said. “Uh Princess I wanna find Eugene and Max as well, but the ocean is _huge_ it could take us weeks to find them.” Lance said with a worried tone.

\------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel went to talk to the captain about Max and Eugene. “We have to go back and look for them my friends could be in serious danger.” Rapunzel tried to convince him. “I’m sorry but I’ve got a schedule to keep, kid if those ganela torches stop burning before we make it to the mainland there would be nothing to keep the firefly from destroying all these crops. “So you’re saying that some stupid fruit that you can just get from going to the island again is more important than two lives?” Melissa came in overhearing the captain. “I wasn’t saying that.” The captain tried telling her but she glued his mouth shut. “And I wasn’t done talking.” The girl said. “Melissa” Rapunzel put a hand onto her shoulder and Melissa shot her a death glare. She looked back at the captain. “And also, you are defying a direct order from the Princess of Corona, and plus if these fruits _are_ so important to you as you say they are I can just send the fireflies away by shooting snow at them, right Rapunzel?” Melissa asked for her friend's help but she didn’t even get a peep. She turned to face her but the princess was gone she left the room.

Melissa went outside and the captain followed she saw the others looking over some kind of a…dagger and a barrel? “Captain we have to find that barge.” The captain scowled not wanting to agree with her and also still having his lips glued together with Melissa’s sticky snow. He shook his head. “Melissa unglue his mouth.” Rapunzel ordered but the girl was frozen in place. “What’s with her?” Hook foot asked. “I think she’s frozen from shock” Rapunzel said.

Melissa was frozen from shock…in a way, but not quite exactly as Rapunzel thought. She was frozen because of the two words they said ‘prison barge’ she didn’t wanna think about it, but it could be possible, but Frederic said that he would get him help, and sending him on a prison barge wouldn’t get help. But at the same time what if he did, or maybe it could be a barge from a different kingdom? Let’s hope for the last option.

Melissa got brought back to reality as Cass dumped a bucket of water over her head. Melissa glared at her for soaking her clothes and hair. “Unglue his mouth.” Cass said and Melissa did so.

“Well, captain?” Rapunzel asked again hopefully. “I told you I got a schedule to run” he said and walked back inside but he turned back around when he saw Pascal hit the bell with his tongue. “We can do this the Rapunzel way—“The princess started. “—or we can do this the Pascal way.” And motioned to the chameleon on her shoulder who was trying to act tough and menacing. The captain started shaking in fear not wanting to know what ‘the Pascal way’ is so he complied.

\------------------------------------------------

In the meantime on the prison barge, there was a mutiny, and Lance and Eugene got discovered and right now they were about to get thrown off board while being tied up to a huge anchor. But before the bad guys would manage to get rid of the desk they were standing on a pepper hit the side of the ship.

The fairy appeared with Rapunzel standing on top of the roof with a captain’s hat and a flag with Pascal’s skeleton and a flower and paintbrush cross- a nicer way of how a pirate flag is made. Clearly, it was made by Rapunzel. “Avasty maities.” Rapunzel said and pointed at the ship. Cass was putting the peppers into a catapult. “Avasty maities?” She asked as if she’s being serious. Rapunzel shrugged “I was in the moment.” She said and Cass let go of the catapult. “Fire!”

The rest were also filling up the catapult. Lance almost put Liska into it since she was in the crate and resembles the color of the pepper. “Hey!” Melissa yelled as she saw that and took Liska out of the catapult and held her protectively and away from Lance. Then she started walking away and glared at him while doing the ‘I’m watching you’ motion with her hand.

One of the bad guys then fell into the water because he lost his balance from getting hit. Max and Eugene then went back on board. “Hope you’re not picky because there’s only one thing on the menu.” Rapunzel said and then turned around to face the captain. “We’ll pay you back I promise. Melissa shot a couple of snowballs. “You just can’t go one day without making a promise if it would cost your life, can you?” Melissa said and looked towards Rapunzel. She may not have acted out on her for her promise but that doesn’t mean she’s not mad at her for breaking the one she made to her and Varian.

“Fire!” Rapunzel declared ignoring her and Lady Cane chopped the fruit thrown at her in half. “Oh, c’mon even you can do better than that Princess.” Lady Cane said sounding disappointedly amused. “Melissa, Lance, hook foot--” Rapunzel said. Melissa got ready to fire. While the other two covered the candles “Oh, is that the little snow witch, I’ve heard so much about.” She laughed “Oh, you’re brother says hi.” She said and not even a second has passed when Melissa shot, Lady Cane ducked out of the way and started laughing at the failed attempt. “You missed, now what you’re gonna do?”

Rapunzel smirked and narrowed her eyes at the challenge “Oh, I’m not gonna do anything.” She said and the firefly appeared. “He is” It swooped down onto the barge. Max got Eugene and himself out of the rope bindings once he got a grip on a sword.

Lady Cane got onto the fairy. “Who would have thought that one day I’ll be free and you’d be the prisoner.”She said. “Oh, that’s pretty funny cause to me it still looks like you’re the prisoner” The Princess said. “Hm?” Lady Cane questioned but got glued to a wall a second after. Melissa and Rapunzel high-fived. “Still, think I got mad aim?”

The captain was getting attacked but Hook foot and Lance covered their heads with sacks. There was one behind them and the Captain used his pocket watch to knock him out. Cass ran up to the, “How many does that make?” Cass asked. “Three” Hook foot answered. “Make that four.” Melissa said as she and Rapunzel brought Lady Cane to where they kept the other three. “How many even are there?” Melissa asked. “Too many to count.” Rapunzel said. “Also what are we gonna do about the one that fell overboard?” Melissa said now remembering that that happened. “Oh, right, um…let’s get Eugene back first” The Princess said. “Raps watch out.” Cass declared and jumped in front of the Princess to block a guy running up them. They had a _really_ short sword fight as Cass barely had to do anything, since this guy barely even knew how to hold a sword. “I guess that makes five.” Melissa said.

Then on the barge, one of the Stabbington brothers was about to fire at the fairy. Eugene tried stopping it but the other Stabbington stopped him and stabbed him and everyone thought he died but luckily the sword hit the stupid book of rules. He got up and used the book to knock them out. “Oh, no the canon” He said and ran towards it to put it out, but Melissa was quicker as snow fell onto it and made Eugene slip and fell off. Everyone started laughing and Rapunzel let down her hair to make him come back up. “See this is why I hate snow.” He said as he shivered from the cold water of the ocean and Rapunzel brought him a towel to dry off with.

\------------------------------------------------

They got every bad guy on the ship locked up again. The prison barge continued to go on its merry way and Rapunzel’s party went back to the mainland. “I gotta say. That was not how I expected this trip to go. “Rapunzel said. Eugene smiled at her and slightly moved the hat off her head so that he could kiss the top of it. Hook foot leaned against the reeling “Hey hook keep off the railing” Eugene said as he walked past him and took one of the fruits he was carrying. “Or else what?” He asked and Eugene just threw the pepper at him and he fell off trying to catch it. “Or else that” Eugene said coming up to him. “Rules are made for a reason, ain’t that right buddy?” He said and winked at Max. He helped Hook foot get back up.

Rapunzel then noticed Melissa packing thing out of the caravan into her bag. “Where do you think you’re going?” Rapunzel asked through a laugh as she came up to her. “I need to go back to Corona real quick” Everyone else walked up to the two. “It took us months to get here do you have any idea how long it will take you to get back?” Eugene asked. “I get there and back faster if I use my powers. She said as she picked up Liska. “Wait if you can get from one place to another faster that way, why aren’t you doing it for following the rocks?” Cassandra asked. “It doesn’t work for multiple people.” She got everything packed up. “I’ll be back in about a month.” They all nodded. “Be careful” Rapunzel said to her. “I will.” She smiled and made an ice path in front of her. Then she made ice skates for her feet and jumped onto the ice on the water and skated out of there. The ice disappeared after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since Melissa left I'm actually gonna skip the next episode since it stays the same cause she hasn't returned by then.


	18. The eye of Pincosta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I skipped the previous episode (Curses!) since Melissa was in Corona and she returns in the middle of this one

The group went into a town where Eugene was wanted for stealing their precious jewel called The eye of Pincosta but as soon as they entered Eugene got arrested. Rapunzel then went after Stalyan to get the Eye back since she was Eugene’s partner in that crime. But before she left the constable arrested the rest of them since Lance said that they’re gonna break him out.

\------------------------------------------------

Once Melissa got back from Corona she found the caravan but there was no one there. “Guys?” She looked around. “Hello is anybody here?” She searched inside, but she found nothing. Once she got back out she heard Liska growl. “Liska? What’d you find girl?” She pointed at the bag that was moving. Melissa moved closer to it cautiously. She grabbed the sack and opened it. “Hello” Shorty said as he jumped out of the sack and Melissa screamed and fell on her butt. “Shorty?” Melissa asked “You nearly scared the life out of me” She said while trying to catch her breath. “Wait, where did Liska go?” She said looking around. “Maybe we could ask that blue fox over there” Shorty said. “What blue fo…” She trailed off once she saw what he meant. She got close to it and unfroze Liska. She must have frozen her once Shorty startled her.

“Shorty where are the others?” Melissa asked. “Oh, they’re after an eye” Melissa blinked rapidly “I’m sorry what?” Shorty thought for a second. “No, no that’s not it.” He said “Oh yeah Eugene got arrested.”Okay that makes more sense. “What!?” Okay if that’s true then the others are probably with him or are trying to figure out how to get him out.

She walked up next to Shorty and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and started dragging him behind her. “Okay, Shorty we’re going to town”

“But my jamb” Shorty protested. It was the only thing in that sack that e hasn’t eaten yet.”Don’t you have a fish or something in your beard to eat?” She asked sounding annoyed. “Oh yeah” He pulled out an actual fish-luckily and ate it.

\------------------------------------------------

Melissa and Shorty got into town and looked around to find anything. A clue to where everybody else may be (besides Eugene). “Liska, you see anything?” She asked the fox and she growled and pointed at an apple cart and there was Shorty.

She ran up to him. He was using a fork to fetch the apples out of the apple cart. “Shorty.” She picked him up and put him down. “I am so sorry, he’s not all in there” She whispered and moved her finger in a circle around her head. The woman who owned the apple cart just laughed. “It’s okay ma’am, he only took one apple. That will be 2 silver pieces by the way:” Melissa smiled and paid her. “Here”

“Also better keep an eye on your fox there; there are hunters here that will kill whatever animal walks into town.” She said as she pointed at Liska who was obediently sitting next to Melissa’s legs. Melissa picked her up and smiled at the woman. “Thanks, for the warning.” They both exchanged smiles and Melissa left. “Okay Shorty, let’s keep looking”

\------------------------------------------------

She walked through town more but found nothing. Then she heard a yelp. She turned around and gasped. “Liska!” She grabbed her fox up and started looking around. There was a sleeping dart in a barrel right next to where the fox was. She held her awkwardly since she had her other hand ready for an attack if something happened. Then she heard someone behind her and as she turned around she saw three armed men. “Give us the fox girl.” One of them ordered probably the leader. “Never!” She yelled and shot at the other two who were flanking him and glued one to a wall, while the other one she froze in place. The men growled and wanted to attack. “What’s going on here?” Came a voice. “Oh, constable this girl attacked my men.” The man said. “He wanted to take my fox away I was just protecting what’s mine.” Melissa argued back. “Jonathan if I hear that you’re attacking animals one more time it’s the mines for you.” The man Jonathan started leaving. “Um” He turned around and Melissa already knowing what he wants unfroze and unglued his men. And they left.

“I am so sorry for that” The constable apologized. “It’s okay; I was actually looking for you” Melissa said and put Liska down. “Really” He raised a brow at her

“Yes, sir, I heard that Flynn Rider got arrested, today.” The constable turned around “Yes, yes” He started walking away from her “Don’t worry he’ll meet his fate for stealing the eye.” Melissa ran up to him and they started walking together side by side. “Actually I was hoping if you could take me to see him.” The constable stopped. “Well yes of course.” And Melissa smiled. “Come on Shorty!” She yelled and the men but he didn’t follow. Melissa ran a hand over her face. “Ugh taking care of a kid would be easier” She went to him and started dragging him behind her.

\------------------------------------------------

The constable took them into the dungeons of that town and to the cell, her friends were kept in. “You know I get why Eugene, Lance, and Hook foot, but Cass?” Melissa said as she tried to contain her laugh. “Oh laugh it up” She said and rolled her eyes. “Eugene’s the only one who’s actually gotten arrested.” Cass said. “Then why are you guys in there? And also where’s Rapunzel?”

“Right here” She declared as she walked inside. “Blondie!” Eugene exclaimed once he saw his girlfriend. “Constable I believe this is yours.” She said and gave him the diamond. “The Eye” The constable immediately took it. “Get this somewhere safe.” He ordered to the men and started walking away. “Uh, constable, my friends?” Rapunzel said and gestured to the cell door. “Oh, yeah, Luis, the key” The constable said and Luis picked him up to unlock the door.

“Uh, finally” Cass growled. They left the rest out but he unshackled Eugene only once they got out of the dungeons.

\------------------------------------------------

“You really walked out of this one Ryder” The constable said in a growl. “Oh I know” Eugene told him as he rubbed his wrists. “To the vault men.” The constable ordered. “Didn’t he already ordered to have that thing looked up?” Rapunzel giggled. “I guess he wanted to see if it’s secure.” Rapunzel said.

“There she is!” They heard a man yell. Melissa huffed and rolled her eyes. “Not them again.” She picked up Liska and froze the floor and so the men slipped and they all hit a wall of the house. “I thought I already told you ‘No one gets near my fox!’” Melissa yelled.

The men just said some weird things still being dizzy from the impact. “Wow, looks like you were up to some fun while we were dealing with Flynn Rider.” Cass said. Melissa laughed. “Yeah, and you guys still owe me an explanation.” Melissa said. “Did you say owe?” Rapunzel asked her amusingly.

Melissa already knew what she was up to. “I am not using my ‘Rapunzel owes me card’ on this.” Melissa said and Rapunzel pouted and the girl chuckled. “How did you even find us?” Cass asked as he finished loading the caravan. “Shorty told me Eugene got arrested.” She said as Shorty started walking by her.

Then Eugene walked up to Rapunzel. “Hey Sunshine, I’m sorry you had to deal with Stalyan.” He grabbed her hands in his. “She’s not that bad.” Rapunzel admitted and Eugene gave her a confused look. “She didn’t even take the payment I offered…” She trailed off looking for the key to where they keep their money. “Where’s my key?”

They checked the spot where they keep money at and the only thing that was in there was a frying pan with a note attached to it. And in that not Stalyan admitted that Rapunzel and Eugene _are_ perfect for each other.


	19. Rapunzel and the great tree

Rapunzel’s next stop was the great tree. Cass and Rapunzel checked it out the day before they went to it. It was huge.

The next day they were setting up to go to the tree. “Okay, the great tree is just over that ridge.” Rapunzel said as she brought a bucket and then gave it to Cass. Eugene was stacking boxes on the back of the caravan which Melissa leaned onto, since she sat there sketching.

Eugene turned to face Rapunzel and took her hand in his. “You know I gotta say when we aren’t fighting bad guys running from fish people or being turned into birds, life on the road can be pretty peaceful.” He was about to kiss Rapunzel’s arm but then he heard Hook foot yelling. _“Scissors beat paper!”_

“You were saying?” Melissa asked being amused over the fact that Eugene got denied into peacefulness the second he said that. She looked up from her sketchbook and smirked at him, and Eugene looked really annoyed.

Eugene went inside and joined the argument that Lance and Hook foot had. And Rapunzel and Cass had a conversation over the fact that Rapunzel doesn’t need anyone to keep her safe. And then they felt the ground shake.

On top of the hill appeared two binturongs and in the middle of them, a rhino and someone was riding it. Rapunzel, Cass, and Melissa were frozen in fear. And that’s when Eugene came out of the caravan “Have no fear the peace keeper worked his magic” And that’s when he saw him. “Why are we just standing here!?” Eugene asked and the rhino man charged at them.

They jumped onto the front of the caravan and Max and Fidella immediately started running. Melissa climbed on top of the roof and went to the front. “You could have at least warned me that I could hold on.“ Melissa said and jumped down to sit with them. “Oh, we’re sorry if we were trying to _save our lives!!_ ” Cass snapped at her and Melissa rolled her eyes.

Eugene looked back. “Anyone, want to take a guess as to who rhino man is?” Eugene asked and Shorty poked his head through the front window. “I’m happy to answer a guess.” Eugene looked back at the girls. “Anyone other than Shorty?” Eugene asked. Rapunzel stood up and looked back at the chasing animals “Wow a rhinoceros, oh, I never thought I’d actually see one. I gotta say if it weren’t chasing us and our lives weren’t on the line.” Rapunzel started saying. “Blondie, it is and they are.” Eugene told her “Uh right” And they sat back down.

Melissa looked back and tried to stop it by making ice spikes grow but the rhino easily maneuvered between them and also jumped over a couple, so she made a wall but he easily broke through it. “Well that did nothing” Melissa said and sat back down.

The rhino rocked the caravan and Hook foot almost fell out of it. “We can’t outrun it” They ran towards a fork in the road. “Maybe we don’t have to. I hope this works. Ready?” Rapunzel asked. “No” Melissa said but everyone ignored her. “One. Two. Three” They counted and split the caravan into two parts. Melissa and Eugene were on one side and Cass and Rapunzel on the other.

The rhino went after Rapunzel and the binturongs went after Eugene and Melissa. “Take the reins.” Eugene said and handed them to Melissa. He climbed onto the roof. “He’s still after her; we have to get down there.” And then a binturong attacked him. “Keep up with them I’ll take care of these, uh, I wanna calm them wolf monkeys.” Eugene grunted. “Um, they’re called binturongs” Melissa said to him. “I don’t care just get us down there.” Eugene told her as he pushed the binturong off of him.

The other binturong grabbed Shorty and threw him off luckily he fell onto the other binturong and rode him like he was a horse.

“This brings back memories” Shorty said as he came closer to the front of the caravan still riding the binturong. “Um, is Shorty…?” Melissa started once she saw him. “Yes.” Eugene said and then he looked ahead. “Oh, no dead-end, _dead-end_ , _dead-end ,_ **_dead-end_**!” Eugene screamed at her. He jumped down and took the rains from her but they stopped too late and fell over the edge and landed upside down on top of the other half of the caravan. “Hello Blondie” Eugene said as he tried keeping himself from falling. “Hi” She said shyly.

“I am starting to regret ever coming onto this trip” Melissa said. They turned the other half back onto its wheels and that’s when Adira showed up. She broke through the chain the man through at the caravan so he can get to it and because of that he jumped onto the roof of the caravan “Adira” Cass said coldly. “I see you have gotten yourselves into _another_ situation from which I must rescue you.” She sounded kinda angry at that and climbed on top of the roof.

Adira started fighting with the man and at one point she even managed to push him off the roof but he got back onto his rhino and started chasing them again. “You can’t protect them Adira” And in that moment Cassandra realized something. “You know this guy?” She asked and looked up to where she was standing. “What does he want?” Rapunzel asked and then the came next to her. “Uh, right now. You” Melissa said and shot her laser of ice at them to push them away. Once the rhino stopped moving there were ice crystals all over and luckily that slowed them down for a bit.

“Uh guys don’t wanna be a backseat driver but, _we’re gonna run off the cliff!!”_ Lance exclaimed. He was right they were seconds away from falling over but Rapunzel had a plan and that was part of it. “If we’re gonna go, we’re gonna go big” Rapunzel said and took Adira’s sword. “I need you to dig deep and put some distance between us and them. You can do it” Rapunzel ordered the two horses. “Uh, Rapunzel?” Melissa asked being worried for what’s about to happen. “Don’t worry” Rapunzel told her as she gently squeezed her shoulder.

As soon as they got close to the edge she cut the rains and the caravan went down but Rapunzel tangled everyone in her hair and they were dangling in the air as the caravan crashed onto the ground.

“Seriously there had to be a better way for us to hang out together, am I right?” Lance joked “Melissa why did you have freeze my hair?” Rapunzel asked since she couldn’t untangle them in that state. “You know I freeze whatever I touch when I’m scared.” She said.

\------------------------------------------------

They went to the bottom of the great tree or more specifically to its entrance. “Two years ago I call jaqua monsters on the back of a speeding carriage whilst a rhinoceros chases the woman I love absolutely bonkers; now I call it Tuesday.” Eugene said but Cass wanted to focus on something else.

“Time to get some answers.” And by that, she was referring to Adira. Lance was standing next to her and pretending that he was the one who saved the day because he wanted to impress her but Adira paid him no mind.

“Adira wait.” Rapunzel said. “Who was that man who attacked us?” she asked slightly terrified over the fact that Adira knows him. “And don’t give us any cryptic run around talk” Cass added. Adira looked away “His name is Hector” She looked back “And I don’t think I appreciate your tone.” She added and narrowed her eyes at Cassandra. “Oh, I’m sorry I gave you the impression I care about the things you appreciate.”

Rapunzel stopped Cass before this would have gotten too far. “All right, all right who is Hector?” Rapunzel asked since Adira giving them his name did not clarify that. “He is a member of the brotherhood.” Adira said. “The brotherhood? What’s that” Melissa asked “Your father really hasn’t told you anything.” Adira said and Melissa blinked in confusion. “It’s a group of warrior’s sword to keep any and all away from the Dark kingdom” Adira explained. “Dark kingdom?” Rapunzel took out the peace of the scroll that Adira gave her which had a picture of a tower on it. “That’s where we’re headed.”

“How many are in this brotherhood?” Cass asked and she looked back at the woman. “Not many.” Adira said and turned around. “But you’ve encountered one before today.” She sucked in a breath “Quirin” Adira said. “My dad?” Melissa asked in disbelief and Adira nodded. “But none of the brothers is as dangerous or sadistic as Hector.” Adira told them.

“Wow, wow, hold on now.” Eugene interrupted. “If this Hector guy’s really part of this Brotherhood. Does that make him Melissa’s uncle?” Eugene asked and pointed and the frozen shock girl. “Yes, and this is his domain. The great tree” Adira said wanting to continue the conversation she had and not talking about how people are related. “He swore to stay here to ensure no one crosses these mountains.” Adira told them.

Liska started howling and pulling at Rapunzel’s dress but she ignored it. “And how do you know so much about all of this?” Cassandra asked her being slightly suspicious. Adira held up her arm with the brotherhood symbol. “Let’s just say some of us in the brotherhood _disagree_ on a couple of things.” Adira told them.

“All right, so we have to go through—“Eugene said as he imitated people walking with his fingers. “—crazy rhino guy’s house to get to this Dark kingdom.” Eugene said. “Guys we barely got away from this Hector with our lives and now we’re going to trust her and go through his home turf I don’t like it.” Cass said and walked up to Adira. “Well like it or not it’s our only choice” Adira said and both of the women turned to face Rapunzel.

“Your call Blondie.” Eugene said. Rapunzel thought for a second. “I’m going with Adira on this.” Cass was taken aback by that being sure that her best friend would stick with her, and she crossed her arms and scowled. “Guys let’s go through that tree.” Rapunzel declared and they started walking inside. Bud Rapunzel suddenly got bitten by something. “Aw!”

“Blondie!”Eugene said as he knelt down next to her as she was sitting down holding her leg right on the bite mark. “What was that?” Eugene asked looking around, and behind Rapunzel, he saw Liska growling and howling, and huffing and so on, and she pointed at something. “Oh” Eugene’s gaze softened at that but it was filled with concern now. Rapunzel followed her boyfriend's gaze and stood up. Eugene helped her get up. “It’s okay Eugene I’m fine, it wasn’t a strong bite.” Rapunzel assured him. “You sure?” He asked not wanting to leave his girlfriend while she’s hurt. “Yeah, go with the others I’ll check this out” Eugene nodded and went after the others.

Rapunzel then sighed and moved closer to the unmoving girl. “Melissa, what’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked softly. Melissa didn’t look up at her, her gaze fixed on the ground. “She—him—didn’t—“ She stuttered. “Melissa you’re not making any sense.” Rapunzel told the girl. Then Melissa shut her eyes close. “He didn’t tell us!” She yelled and took a step back. Rapunzel blinked rapidly and confusion started settling in. Liska howled worriedly and looked up at the Princess, she picked her up luckily she didn’t refuse and started petting her and listened carefully to what the girl in front of her was saying. “My dad knew about all of this! And he didn’t tell us!” She said again.

Rapunzel was confused Melissa was yelling at her as if she were angry but ice spikes didn’t appear instead there were snow clouds. “He was just trying to keep you safe.” Rapunzel said. “You do get it do you?” Melissa swallowed a gulp growing in her throat. “If my dad would have told me then _he wouldn’t have gotten encased and Varian would never have gotten arrested!”_ She finally looked Rapunzel straight in the eye. Her eyes were red and her pupils were blown, her face was glowing red as well from the yelling.

Tears were starting to soak her face as she started taking ragged breathing. Rapunzel didn’t know what to do, she was the one who usually calmed Melissa down when someone mentioned Varian or her dad and she started crying but this was possibly the worst outburst she yet had.

Rapunzel bit her lip. “Look, Melissa, I know you’re upset but you have to understand that he was just trying to protect you.” Melissa sniffled at that. “I get it; I was mad at my dad for keeping the rocks a secret from me and for lying as well, and I understand that you’re mad because all of this could have been avoided by him telling you, but he had his reasons.” Rapunzel told her she was happy that the girl slightly calmed down, she wasn’t sobbing and screaming anymore but she was still crying her breathing has gotten more even as well.

“If you’d know about this don’t you think you and Varian would go after the moonstone? How do you think your dad would react?” Rapunzel told her. She wiped away her tears with the back of her sleeve. “You have a point” Rapunzel pulled her into a hug “Come on we need to go before Hector comes back.” Rapunzel said. She quickly pulled away at the heard yelp. Rapunzel forgot she was holding Liska in her arms and apparently they squished her as Rapunzel hugged the teen. Melissa gave a tiny smile to Liska as she took her out of Rapunzel’s hold and placed her on the ground. Then they went after the others.

Inside of the tree was huge. There were plants everywhere. “The great tree” Rapunzel breathed out. “It’s beautiful.” She was admiring the scenery but Cass just wanted to get a move on. “Yeah it’s great” She said sarcastically “but we need to keep moving if we wanna stay ahead of Hector. We already lost enough time by waiting on you and Melissa” Cass walked forward but and since she was paying attention to the path in front of her she didn’t see what’s below her feet. Bu luckily Pascal did.

He jumped off of Rapunzel’s shoulder and ran in front of Cass right as she was about to walk off and fall into a ravine. Cass stumbled back at seeing Pascal in front of her and then she looked down and saw why. “Wow, thanks buddy” Cass turned around and Rapunzel sighed in relief “That was close” but Cass just avoided her gaze.

“Guys look” Rapunzel said and they all looked up at the giant hole? (I seriously have no idea what that is) “It looks like the only way across is to go all the way up one road—“ Eugene started saying. “—and down the other” Rapunzel said finishing her boyfriend's sentence.

“Then I guess that’s what we gotta do come on this place gives me the creeps.” Cass said and they started walking on. “That’s probably because this tree was once known as the tree of Zhan tiri” Adira said and swung her sword. She cut down a dead tree with it and behind it, there was a carving of the mentioned demon in stone. “Wait, wait, wait” Rapunzel said since she realized who she’s talking about and wanted to clarify. “The ancient sorcerer whose magic caused a deadly snowstorm that nearly destroyed Corona if it weren’t for Melissa.” Rapunzel said and gestured to the girl.

“Yeah, you still owe me for that by the way.” She said and smirked. “Well if you’d tell me what you want I would have already done it for you.” The Princess said as she looked at her. “I already told you what I want.” Melissa said and looked away as she leaned against another tree and crossed her arms. 

Rapunzel looked away from her as well. It’s true Melissa did already tell her what she wants but the thing is that the thing she wants can’t be gotten. Well technically it can but she’s not the one who can decide for that.

“Melissa, you _know_ I can’t get Varian out of jail for that.” Rapunzel said nearly above a whisper and Melissa bowed her head. Everyone grew quiet at that, the tension making the room quiet.

“Um, you might have mentioned Zhan tiri before you dragged us in her.” Cass finally spoke breaking the fragile silence. “It’s perfectly harmless now.” Adira answered her.

Then she told the story of how this tree got corrupted by Zhan tiri and that the demon used it as its stronghold. But luckily Lord Demanitus stopped the trees magic using an enchanted sphere.

Cassandra slightly laughed. “I bet Varian would just love to research the spear that Demanitus used.” Cass said and Melissa shut her eyes close and clenched her fist trying to contain herself, but she still made an ice spike that was _really_ crooked and lifted Liska and as it stopped growing the fox slowly sled down it and back onto the ground.

“Well, what’s important is that you have nothing to fear. The evil magic is long gone, but _more_ importantly, you’re with me.” Adira said. Cass scowled at her since she never liked Adira and she also didn’t like the fact that she thinks they’re not safe without her. They have enough protection on their own, they don’t need her.

“Well it is a long way up, we better get a move on” Rapunzel said and they started walking.

But what Adira didn’t know is that she wasn’t completely right. She was right with the tree’s power being gone, but that didn’t mean Zhan tiri’s was as well, and the tension that was starting to grow between the girl and the others was starting to make her eager.

\------------------------------------------------

The group was walking up a path and while doing that Lance was picking flowers to give to Adira. “You think Adira would like these?” He asked his best friend. Eugene put his hand behind his neck. He didn’t know how to tell Lance this. “Uh, Lance about this whole Adira thing.” Lance didn’t listen and just gave Eugene the flowers to carry in his hands. “Let me see how do I put this?” Eugene asked himself more than anyone Lance was still not really paying attention to what he was saying. “But have you considered the possibility that maybe, big maybe Adira might not be into--” He cleared his throat to get Lance’s attention. “--interested in you at all”

Lance luckily heard that part but he didn’t believe it. “Not interested? I’ll prove it to you that she is” Lance said “Hey, Melissa I have a question” Lance yelled at her. Since she was Adira’s niece she probably knew either if she is or if she’d not into him. Melissa turned around and since she already knew what Lance was about to ask she didn’t even wait to respond. “Lance I am _not_ hooking you up with my aunt. She doesn’t like you” And she walked away after the others. “See? Even Melissa agrees.” Eugene said. Eugene and Lance continued their conversation over Lance’s crush on Adira. Even Melissa saying that didn’t make him believe she didn’t like him.

The others went on until Melissa tripped and roll off the hill—path-whatever it is. Luckily she had a soft landing and fell into a flower bed instead of on Liska who fell down with her. “Melissa, are you all right?” Rapunzel called down to her. “I’m fine, so is Liska” Melissa said rubbing at her head and then picking up her fox. “Can you get back up here?” Cass asked. Melissa tried climbing up it. But it was too steep for her to climb back up. She tried but slipped back down. “Wait hold on” Rapunzel undid her hair and lowered it. She had to tie it around a rock that was there so that she would have a better grip but then as she put it over the edge it was too short. “Can you try to reach it?” Rapunzel asked and she tried but failed.

“No” Melissa turned around. “Look there’s another path down here I’ll try to find a way to go to the top.” She yelled at them. “Okay!” Rapunzel answered and they all continued Melissa one way and the others the other way and Lance and Eugene a third way once they realized they lost the others.

\------------------------------------------------

Melissa was still walking down the path. It didn’t seem like she was getting any closer to the top. She has been separated from the others about n hour ago but she wasn’t getting far. She came to a fork in the road. “What do you think left or right?” She asked her animal companion. “Oh, I think neither.” She heard a girl’s voice. She turned around eyes searching for the source of the voice. “Did you hear that?” She asked and Liska just howled in concern.

Melissa sighed. “Yeah, it was probably just the wind.” Liska sniffed the floor and went down the left road and Melissa followed. She looked back when she came to a turn still sure that she actually heard someone talk but she just shook her head at it, and continued.

And then right where Melissa was standing earlier, where she heard voice appeared a blue girl with a huge terrifying grin on her face. That would send a shiver down anybody’s spine seeing it.

\------------------------------------------------

While the rest of the group got to the middle point of the tree, Melissa hasn’t gotten even an inch higher from where she was standing. She sighed and sat down on a rock to get some rest. “My feet are killing me” She said and brought one of her legs up and took the shoe off to massage her foot. “You know what else could be killing?” She turned around. “There’s that voice again” Liska nuzzled Melissa’s leg to get her attention and she looked down at her and looked worriedly. She picked her up. “Whoever you are, please leave me alone!”Melissa said looking around.

“And why would I do that?” Someone asked and a ghost appeared In front of her. “You see her, right?” Melissa asked Liska and she nodded. “Who are you? What do you want from me?” Melissa asked. “I’m a friend or…at least I’d like to be” The girl said and once Melissa thought she had no hostile intent she put Liska down but she was still on guard and Melissa took notice of that. She knew Liska could be vicious around strangers but this wasn’t just her protective animal instincts this was something different and she knew it, so she tried to keep her distance from the blue ghost girl.

“And what I want is to give you an offer.” She said and gestured for Melissa to follow. She hesitated but went on. The girl cleared away some vines to reveal the heart of the tree. “Take the spear.” The girl told her “What? No!” She immediately protested. “Adira said that the spear is keeping Zhan tiri’s evil magic at bay” Melissa said. “Yes, but do you want to?” The girl asked and flew around Melissa’s head. “By removing the spear you could take the power and use it to attack the Sundrop” The girl told her.

“The Sundrop? Wait are you talking about Rapunzel?” Melissa asked. “You catch on quickly, I like that” The girl said. “Now come on take it, attack the person who wronged you all those months ago” She ordered her. “No! Why would I do that? Rapunzel’s my friend.” Melissa argued. “You know you want to.” She took Melissa’s hand into her smaller ones. “She did such terrible things to you, and even though you helped her, she never wanted to help _you._ ” The girl said “Doesn’t that bother you, to travel with the person who you hate?” And at that Melissa snapped.

She pulled her hand out of her hold. “Enough!” she yelled. “Yes I‘ll admit I am still mad at Rapunzel for not coming to help, but like I said she’s my friend.” Around Melissa, ice particles started showing on the floor and lighting up the room. “But I understand her now, I do sometimes feel like I wanna hit her but if these past few months have though me anything? Is that Rapunzel cares for me and for what happened to my dad and Varian.” The light started growing stronger. “And that I care for her deeply. She isn’t just my friend, she’s my sister.” And the light got so strong that it nearly looked like an explosion happened and immediately as Melissa stopped talking the particles disappeared back into her and the girl was nowhere to be found. “Where did she go?” Melissa asked looking around. She heard Liska howl and went towards her and she saw Hector laying on the ground.

She walked up to him. She hesitated only for a moment “Hector?” He woke up and looked up to her and then he looked at the spear. He pushed her out of the way and charged for it. “No!” Melissa yelled and grabbed him from behind but Hector was much stronger and he hit her into her stomach with his elbow. Melissa let go of the hold and push one hand down onto where the impact was, but she still had enough energy to throw a sticky snowball at Hector. “Did you just…glue me to a wall with…uh snow” He struggled to move and Melissa smiled at herself.

“Yeah, what you gonna do about that?” The binturongs we’re about to attack her and Liska hid under her dress. “Stand down” Hector ordered them and Melissa looked at him confusingly. “You really are Quirin’s kid” Hector said. “H-how…” Melissa wanted to ask but she remembered Adira saying that he’s _apparently_ her uncle. “Quirin sent me a letter when you and your brother were born and he told me about your ice powers, I had my suspicion when you attacked me with ice spikes but now I know for sure. Melissa” Melissa put him down after he told her this. “Why aren’t you with your friends?” Hector asked her. “We got separated a while ago” and she froze him.

“Stop trying to take the spear!” She yelled at him. He sighed in defeat. Melissa took in a breath “Do you know how I can get up there?” She said and pointed with her arm upwards to where Hector just fell down form. “Yeah I do, but first you need to unfreeze me” Hector told her and Melissa did as she said.

She started walking away and Hector instead of following her took the spear. “For king Edmund!” Melissa heard him say and turned around “Hector!” Vines started growing around him and taking hold of him. He dropped the spear and Melissa grabbed it. “Liska watch out!” And she hit one of the vines with the spear.

The vines started moving Hector up and his binturongs started hissing at him. “Come on!” Melissa said and picked up Liska and started climbing the mountain of vines. The binturongs yelled at her for help and she made an ice platform and lifted them up to where she was at, luckily she wasn’t too high otherwise she wouldn’t be able to reach.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Once Melissa and Hector’s binturongs reached the top the gang was fighting Hector covered in vines. “Guys!” She yelled at them “Melissa!” Rapunzel said back. They were trying to cut through the vines as they were grabbing them. Lance, Eugene, and Hook foot were in its hold and Adira jumped onto the vines and Cass was just trying to get through them. Rapunzel tried holding the vines in place using her hair but it wasn’t working. Adira cut all of the vines holding the people and they fell.

Melissa, Liska, and Hector’s binturongs ran up to them. They were still fighting off the vines and Melissa tried freezing them in place but they easily moved out of its hold as they were too strong for Melissa to keep frozen. Then the vines grabbed Eugene and Lance as the others continued fighting them off and the binturongs climbed on top of each other and bit through that vine. And they fell onto a pile of snow.

“Okay, this ends now!” Came Rapunzel’s voice, she started wrapping her hair around the vines. “What is she doing?” Melissa asked. “She’s gonna use the incantation” Cass told her. “What incantation I thought that it doesn’t work anymore!” Melissa answered. “Not that one!”

Cass got hit by a vine and she flew across the area they were in. “Cass, catch!” Melissa threw the spear at her. “Guys get out of here!” Rapunzel ordered. “We’re not leaving you behind!” Eugene said. But it was too late as Rapunzel already started doing the incantation.

_Wither and decay_

_End this destiny_

_Break these earthly chains_

_And set the spirit free_

As Rapunzel finished the incantation her hair and eyes turned completely black but they also had green accents added because she was destroying the green vines. And it was working

_Wither and decay_

Rapunzel repeated the incantation. “Please I can’t control it.”

_End this destiny_

“Raps, I can fix this just stop” Rapunzel looked at her best friend “I can’t!”

_Break these earthly chains_

Cassandra used the spear to get near Rapunzel

_And set the spirit free_

And then Cass touched Rapunzel’s hand and it burnt hers. And that snapped Rapunzel out of the incantation. She gasped. “Cass!” Cassandra was on the ground and she could barely move her arm. “I could have stopped it. You should have let me try.” She said.

“Uh, guys if we don’t get out of here we're gonna get crushed.” Eugene yelled as bits and pieces of the tree were falling down since Rapunzel using the incantation destroyed it.

“Listen!” They heard Hector yell. “Your friend’s right. Adira’s lying to you. She may have you think she’s helping you find your destiny, but if you go to the dark kingdom you’re doomed. “ Hector told them “Um, I thought we said hurry up” Melissa said and made an ice wall pushing Rapunzel forward and out of the tree as it finally collapsed.

Rapunzel looked back down to check if Hector and Adira were alright. Hector fell back down once the vines lost their powers and Adira jumped down after him. She saw that they were safe and the two of them left.

She heard Cass making weird noises. “Oh, Cass your hand” Rapunzel said as she looked around at her friend as she cradled her arm. “Are you okay?” She asked concerned for her best friend. “Yes, I’m fine” Cass said through gritted teeth it was obvious that she was lying.

Melisa walked up to her. “Cass, give me your hand” She said as she crouched down. “I said I’m fine” She protested but Melissa didn’t falter. She stretched out her hands and grabbed Cass’s and pulled it towards herself. She was now holding Cass’s ash arm in her hands and Rapunzel gasped at the sight of it. Melissa covered her arm with hers and Cass was immediately sighing with relief. “Better?” Melissa asked. “Yeah, how’d you do that?” Cass asked as she moved her hand away. It was still bad but it didn’t burn anymore. “Well, normally when you burn your hand you put it in ice so I just kinda iced your hand” Melissa said and Cass gave her an appreciation not.

“Cass are you sure you’re fine?” Rapunzel asked. “Yes!” She snapped at her. “Melissa can wrap your hand if you need...” Cass cut her off. “I said I’m fine!” She snapped again. “But you’re hurt.” Rapunzel said. “I know” Then Cass saw scattered armor on the floor behind Rapunzel. It was probably somewhere in the great three. “And it won’t happen again.” She told her and Rapunzel got up and walked away.

“So, what now?” Eugene asked her. From what happened that day with Hector he wasn’t sure what to do. If he’s telling the trust and they really are doomed if they go to the dark kingdom he doesn’t wanna find out why. But at the same time, he could be wrong and just wanted to scare them away.

Rapunzel looked over on the horizon to where the rocks were pointing her. “It’s your call Raps.” Cassandra said and she threw Rapunzel the satchel she apparently lost during the fight. Cass was now wearing the armor that was laying on the ground so that like she said wouldn’t get hurt again.

Rapunzel looked down at her satchel. “This path has been laid out for me. There is no turning back I am going to the Dark kingdom.” She said and put her satchel on. She turned around and faced the others and they all stepped closer to her and continued walking.

After a moment Melissa got enough courage to go ask Rapunzel something. “Hey, Rapunzel, I have a question.” Melissa told her hesitantly. “What is it?” Rapunzel asked softly and smiled at the girl. “Do you think… that maybe…. um, that incantation you used could….um… free my dad?” She finally asked. Rapunzel stopped for a second to think and then smiled at the girl. “Well, there’s no worth in not trying.” Rapunzel told her and pulled her into a side hug. “So now you tell me, what got you so determent today?” Rapunzel asked her. “Huh?” Melissa didn’t understand did she hear her talking earlier to that ghost girl? “We could see the light all the way up to where we were standing at the halfway point.” Rapunzel explained to her. “Well, then I have a story to tell you.”

“So after we got separated, me and Liska… wait, where’s Liska?” Melissa started looking around. “She’s here” They heard Adira say and she let go of a really frightened fox. She ran up to Melissa and the girl immediately picked her up and held her close, she was visibly shaking. What has frightened her? “Thank you Adira” Melissa said. Adira smiled and the group continued. “Yeah, just thank Adira for everything” Cass said and rolled her eyes, and then she went after the others.

“Okay so as I was saying…” Melissa continued telling them the story and they continued walking to the end of their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we never really got an explanation to how Zhan tiri even got into the House of yesterday's tomorrow. I mean we know that it was because Tromos was one of her followers but HOW exactly did her ghost get out of her prison I don't know so I made it that her ghost has always been there I mean we know she created the blizzard, like she couldn't have been trapped entirely if she was able to make it.


	20. The brother's Hook

Cassandra was getting ready to shot an apple off of Hook foot’s head but Eugene took since it was their last. They got into an argument over it. Then Lance, Max, and Hook foot joined in as they started fighting over who gets the apple.

Rapunzel and Melissa we’re picking berries for food since the others are gonna kill themselves if they don’t get some more food than just that apple. Rapunzel heard their argument. “Oh, oh Pascal sounds like another apple brawl.” Rapunzel told her little chameleon friend. “There’s literally like 20 berry bushes here and an apple tree right there” Melissa said annoyed. There are literally in a forest surrounded by bushes and trees filled with fruit and they start fighting over one puny little apple.

Rapunzel giggled at the girl’s annoyance and then heard Pascal calling for them. He was holding a poster and Rapunzel took it in her hands. She gasped. “Oh Pascal this is perfect” Rapunzel said cheerfully. “What is it?” Melissa asked as she walked up behind her to see what it’s written on it. “We are going to see a show!” Rapunzel told her and ran away well more specifically towards the others to tell them what she found.

“Good news everybody” She said and showed them the poster. “We are going to see Hook Hand in concert.” She said and everyone froze from their fight and just started staring at the Princess. “It was her idea” Melissa said standing next to the blonde and pointing at her. “Not only will seeing some real-life entertainment give us a chance to unwind and get our mind off the road—” She started saying and Max dropped Eugene to the ground because he was holding him in his mouth by his shirt “—and each other” She finished and then she ran up to Hook Foot and hugged him. “It’ll be a Hook brother’s reunion.” She said happily.

“Wow, thanks Princess” Hook Foot started saying. It was obvious that he was being sarcastic but apparently, Rapunzel doesn’t know how to read sarcasm. “Seeing my big bro perform sounds delightful.” He checked the poster again. “Oh cracker” He said but he sounded more happy than disappointed. “This concert’s tomorrow and it’s all the way in West Ipsil” Hook Foot said to the Princess. “That’s at least three days on foot, well never make it on time oh, well what’s for dinner?” Hook foot said as he didn’t wanna go there and also wanted to avoid having this conversation, but Rapunzel thought that Hook foot would be happy to see his bother so she made a plan of how to get there faster.

“Don’t worry Foot I already have it all figured out we have _plenty_ of time.” She said and put a hand on Hook foot’s shoulder. “All we have to do is leave now not stop to eat or drink and walk twice as fast as we normally do.” Rapunzel said. “Oh, and without sleeping” She added. Everyone did not like that idea and Melissa also had a better one. She shot particles past Rapunzel and the Princess gasped have not expected that.

Right, where the particles landed grew a snow horse “Or—“ Melissa started saying as Rapunzel just started at the horse but then at the girl once she heard her speak. “We ride on Max and Fidella _and_ my horse.” She walked over to it and patted its nose. “But there are 7 of us.” Rapunzel said. “Yeah, 2 on Max, 2 on Fidella, 2 on my _beautiful_ mare” She said and hugged its snout-muzzle? (What do horses have?) “And Shorty can just ride on someone’s back”

Cassandra walked up to the Princess. “It would be easier and save us time” She said “Well, Blondie.” Eugene asked her. Rapunzel sighed. “Well, alright.” They saddled up. Eugene and Rapunzel on Fidella, Lance, and Hook foot on Max and Melissa and Cass on hers. “Um, Cass do you mind holding Liska?” Melissa asked. Cass sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine”

“Why did you have to go along with this?” Hook Foot asked as the two rode up next to them on Max. “If there’s one thing I know about Rapunzel is that when she gets this excited about something it’s better to go along with than to stop her.” Melissa told Hook foot and flicked the reins to go forwards. “Come on guys we have a show to catch” and they all flicked the reins and the horses went into a gallop.

\------------------------------------------------

They got to the show just in time to hear the last couple of notes. They were all out of breathe since they ran inside of the performance area and couldn’t bring in the horses. And Rapunzel wanted to catch at least some of the show. “Let’s go say hi” Rapunzel said and ran out of the room a second after the others got inside.

\------------------------------------------------

They went to Hook foot’s house on wheels. “That was incredible” Rapunzel said running up to the door. “Wait, I mean we only got to hear two notes.” Eugene said trying to calm down Rapunzel’s excitement. “And they were incredible.” She said. “Princess even _I_ can play two notes on a piano.” Melissa told her. Rapunzel turned around and knocked on the door.

She turned around waiting for him to open. “Hook foot you must be so proud of your brother.” Rapunzel said but then she noticed how down he looked. “Foot?” She asked being concerned for him. “Are you okay?” She asked voice full of concern. “Okay? Yeah, I’m better than okay.” He lied. “I’m thrilled.” He looked away to think of an excuse to why he looked so down. “Just, uh, tired.”

“All right, all right, who’s knocking?” Hook hand said as he came through the door. He seemed a little mad at first but was happy after he saw the Princess. “Hey, Rapunzel” He said excitedly. “Hook hand!” She was s excited to see him again. “I can’t believe you guys came all this way just to see my show” He said and hugged the Princess. “Of course, we wouldn’t miss it.”

Then Hook Hand revealed that Hook foot’s dream used to be to become a dancer. And then Hook Foot reveled to Rapunzel that Hook Hand ruined his dream. Then they figured out they’re headed in the same direction so Hook Hand offered for them to ride with him.

\------------------------------------------------

They went inside and Hook Hand started bragging to his brother about how great his life is. Hook Hand also revealed that he has a patron and that he’s gonna play at a wedding. Then it was revealed that the patron is King Trevor and that his seal Trevor Jr. is getting married.

After they came and Rapunzel _tried_ to get Trevor a piece of her mind since she _does not_ like bullies and then they started preparing for the wedding.

“Okay, so what do we do in the meantime?” Melissa asked Lance and Cass since they were the only two not dealing with something. “I don’t know” Cassandra answered her. “I know what _I’m_ doing” Lance said and headed straight towards the cake and the two girls had to hold him back. “Lance you can’t eat that!” Melissa tried telling him. They pulled him away and slightly let go of their grip and Lance charged at the cake again. Cassandra grunted in annoyance. They turned around but the cake was gone “You ate it!?”Cassandra yelled right into his face. “I have the cake.” Came Eugene’s voice.

He was holding the cake in his hands away from Lance who was trying to grasp it again. Melissa and Cass looked at each other. “Does he ever think of anything other than food?” Melissa rolled her eyes and Cass smirked. “Nope.” She breathed out.

Then Hook Hand came out of his house on wheels thing and Rapunzel ran after him. “Come on guys the wedding’s about to begin!” Rapunzel exclaimed. Melissa and Cass both rolled her eyes. “It’s a seal. Why would two seal’s even need to get married?” Melissa said being frustrated at the fact that they’re basically marrying animals. Cassandra started laughing “Because these people are a bunch of weirdo’s” Cassandra said and Melissa joined in her laugher. “So you’re calling your best friend weird?” Melissa asked an amused grin plastered across her face. “What, that-that’s what I—“ Cassandra stammered being caught off guard. 

“Ah-ha whatever you say, Cass.” Melissa said and walked inside. Cassandra stood outside for a split second feeling anger inside her but then she ran after the girl.

“Okay, now _this_ place is way over the top.” Cassandra said looking around at the place. “At least this time we don’t have to crash it” Melissa said and walked up to Lance to where he was standing next to the food.

“Finally found some food you can eat?” Melissa asked the man who stuffing his mouth with a cupcake. Lance mumbled something but since his mouth was full they didn’t understand him and the food went out of his mouth onto their faces. Melissa wiped it off of hers “That’s disgusting” She said and froze the floor in the spots she stepped as she backed away from him. “Didn’t your mom ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?” Cassandra asked. “Doesn’t seem like it” Melissa said and bit into her own cupcake.

“I think he got spit on that one” Cassandra told her, and Melissa dropped the cupcake on the floor and Liska ate it. “Here” Cass said and handed Melissa a slice of cake. “Thanks, Cass that was actually really nice of you” Melissa said and took a piece of the cake into her mouth. “Ah, well I guess I can be nice sometimes around other people than Raps.”

Then Trevor appeared and was prepared to start dancing. “And now I shall favor the couple with my dance” Trevor said and danced weirdly. “Maestro Hook Hand.” He said and with that, he meant for Hook hand to start playing the piano, but Hook Hand hesitated. “Enough doodling fool, _play!”_ King Trevor ordered but Hook Hand still didn’t comply.

Instead, he stood up and started talking. “Ladies and gentlemen and seals” He added the last part remembering that Trevor Jr. and his wife aren’t humans. “I got something to say.” Hook hand started and gestured to himself. 

Hook Foot who was for some reason hiding behind a plant came out of hiding. Rapunzel was standing next to him and was looking at Hook Hand menacingly. “Playing the piano for people like you, was always my dream. And I’m living my dream because people who could have laughed at me didn’t” Hook Hand said and then he got to the point. “But the truth is I haven’t always been as supportive of other people’s dreams as I should have.” And by that, he was referring to Hook Foot.

“Aw!” Melissa said after him saying that. “He does care” Melissa said smiling. “Of course he does, Rapunzel gave him a piece of her mind” Cassandra told her.

“Enough of this sentimental hogwash it is time for my dance” King Trevor said not wanting to listen to this and more importantly not _caring_ about this, because the only thing that guy cares about is himself (and Trevor Jr. a little bit)

“I wanna kill that guy” Melissa said. Rapunzel herd that and gasped. “Melissa, you can’t kill someone for not liking them” Rapunzel said. “Isn’t that what you did with Gothel?” Melissa asked. Rapunzel darted her eyes over the room looking for something so she could find an answer easier but failed. “Wait Rapunzel killed Gothel?” Cassandra asked. “Well, the story that was told to me was that she pushed her out of a window” Cass’s eyes widened and she blinked rapidly from the shock that Melissa’s answer gave her.

Lance then sniffed the air. “Does anyone else smell fish?” He asked. “Always thinking with your stomach” Cassandra remarked at that. And the Hook foot gasped as he remembered the fish he put in his brother’s piano to get revenge on him. Hook Hand sat down and was preparing to start playing. And then everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. “No!” Hook Foot screamed as he darted towards the stage. He knocked over a table full of food but he was too late as Hook Hand has already pressed a key.

Then Trevor got pissed and wanted to end his contribution with Hook Hand but Rapunzel made a challenge than Hook Foot dances against Trevor in a dance-off. And Rapunzel and Hook Hand were plying. “Please tell me they aren’t serious” Melissa said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “They are” Cassandra told her.

Then they started dancing and they were both doing really well until Hook Foot’s hook broke and Hook Hand gave his brother his own hook and he won the dace-off as the seal decided. But Trevor couldn’t accept it and then he fell into the wedding cake.

And at the end, Hook Foot went to live his dream and went on tour with his brother. But they left the others in the middle of nowhere without transportation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I just wrote Melissa talking mostly with Cass


	21. Rapunzel: Day one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am literally coming up with the most random things just to make it different

The gang has stopped to rest I West rabbit woods, and Cass and Rapunzel were mad at each other for what happened at the great tree.

In the meantime Eugene went with Max to scout around the area and found the caravan. They got it out but it was broken and in half and dirty. One half of the caravan fell. “Wow this thing is dirty” Melissa said as she dragged her finger over the caravan and the dirt stuck to it. And then the other side fell as well because it was caught off balance once Shorty put the fallen lantern back on. “How do we get these two back together without Hook Foot?”

Eugene walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Ah, don’t worry buddy, we’ll figure something out. It’s just gonna take a little TLC and a lot of glue.” Eugene said. Lance knelt down and picked up two pieces of wood. “And a whole bunch of parts.”

Melissa walked up to them and “I’m pretty sure that glue won’t stick this together” She said. Rapunzel thought for a second and then an idea popped into her head. “No problem!” She said. “Cass and I are on the case” She said hoping that her best friend will be okay with it. “We’ll go get supplies” Cass was annoyed by the idea but she complied. “Sounds good to me” And she walked away.

The Princess picked up Pascal from her shoulder and held him in her palm. “Pascal, um, you stay here, okay? I need a little one on one time with Cass.” She told the chameleon and after setting him down she went after Cass.

\--------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel and Cass have been gone for more than a day. The others were getting worried for them and started searching for where they might be. It was nighttime when they found Rapunzel. She was running through the forest and once she ran into them she looked terrified. “Ah, ruffians!” She screamed.

The others who didn’t know that Rapunzel’s under a memory spell turned around thinking that there were ruffians behind them since they thought she didn’t mean them. Eugene and Lance hugged each other from being terrified. “Ruffians” They turned around looking for them. Shorty joined the hug.

“I will not let you steal my hair.” Rapunzel said angrily and picked up some of it. Then she ran away. “You can probably stop hugging me now” Eugene said.

Then they heard rustling coming from the bushes and two shadows came out “What’ going on here?” They stepped into the light and the smaller one revealed to be Liska and the bigger one Melissa. “Why did I just see Rapunzel run away from here like she just saw her worst nightmare?” Melissa asked. “I don’t know but we better figure it out, fast!” Eugene started and they started searching for her.

Rapunzel ran through the forest and hid behind a tree. “Blondie?” Eugene said. “Princess?” Lance called as well. Melissa put her hands around her mouth to sound louder. “Punzel?” Nothing, no answer. “Long hair girl whose name I can’t recall at the moment.”

Rapunzel peeked from the tree and gasped. She saw Pascal on Eugene’s shoulder. “They have Pascal” The others continued looking for her. “They are not gonna get away with this” She thought that they stole Pascal from her since she thought they’re ruffians. Cassandra then ran up to the others. “No time for details. We have to find Raps, she lost her memory, she thinks she never left the tower. We’ll cover more ground if we split up.” Cassandra ordered and left.

Then they all split up and ran into different directions. Shorty went with Lance, Melissa with Cass and Eugene went by himself since Pascal, later on, left him.

“So what exactly happened?” Melissa asked as they looked for the blonde. “We got into a fight.” Melissa nodded and hummed. She looked away from Cass for a second “Punzel!” Melissa yelled. “I don’t think she’ll answer you. She doesn’t remember you nor how everybody calls her.” Melissa bit her lip. “So, you two got into a fight and she hit her head on something and got amnesia?” Melissa guessed as she followed Liska. She howled. “This way” Melissa said and turned left Liska picking up a scent from that direction.

“She doesn’t have amnesia she was spelled.” Cassandra told her and whistled for Owl to come down. “Find anything?” She asked him. He hooted and shook his head. “All right keep searching” She said. “Still no sign of her?” Melissa asked. “For now Liska’s the best trail we have.” Cass answered and gestured to the fox. “So what do you mean she’s spelled?” Cassandra sighed. “We found this memory wand I got mad and wished for her to forget everything and…she did” Cassandra admitted. “But there’s a way to reverse it, right?” Melissa asked hopefully.”Yeah, with this” She took the vial out f her pocket and showed it to the girl next to her.

Then they heard Liska howl again. Melissa smiled. “She found something” She said and looked at Cass, the two ran after her and then they saw Rapunzel dangling Eugene and Lance over the water about to get eaten by piranhas. “Rapunzel!” Cass called and the two ran into her view of vision.

Rapunzel turned around and faced them. She looked at both of them and completely disregarded the teen after noticing Cassandra. “You!” She yelled and pointed her arm towards her which was for some reason covered in sticks. “You lied to me too. Don’t try to deny it” She said and tighten the grip on her hair. Melissa looked her up and down. “What on earth are you wearing?” Melissa asked. Cass looked at her Melissa immediately knew that it meant for her to be quiet.

“All right, all right, yes, yes you’re right Rapunzel I did lie. I did use magic on you.” She lifted her hand holding the potion “And this potion will bring back your memories.” She held it out for her to take it. “Memories?” Rapunzel asked not understanding. “Yeah, you forgot the last 2 years of your life.” Melissa stated and Rapunzel blinked rapidly. “I erased your memories. I didn’t mean to.” Cassandra told her and Rapunzel slightly put down her guard.

Cassandra took in a breath. “Look I’m not big on talking about feelings. And I didn’t wanna tell you how mad I really was at what happened at the tree so I kept it all in until I lost my temper.” She admitted to her. “And how do I know you’re not just lying again?” Rapunzel asked her suspiciously. Cass‘s gaze turned to the ground for a moment and then she remembered something Rapunzel told her before she lost her memories. “Friends just have a way of knowing” She said hoping that her own words will convince her.

She handed off the potion to her and Rapunzel took it. And then the branch holding up Lance and Eugene snapped and then they fell into the water and the piranhas attacked them. Melissa ran up to the water and froze it and then immediately after unfroze it but with the fish still being ice cubes. Lance and Eugene climbed out of the water luckily barely injured. “You’re welcome” Melissa said and patted Eugene’s shoulder as she walked away from them.

\--------------------------------------------------

Melissa was wrapping Eugene and Lance’s injuries. “There, I think that’s all of it.” She said as she finished wrapping bandages over Eugene’s knee. “I still don’t understand why you have an entire medical set in your satchel. How do you en fit everything in it?” Cassandra said standing behind them and Melissa giggled. “Maybe I should call you a Walking first aid kit instead of Ice snake.” Eugene joked and started laughing but stopped after he saw the glare Melissa sent him.

“Why _do_ you have everything?” Rapunzel asked. Melissa was currently putting her things back into her satchel. “When you have the clumsiest person in the world for a twin brother you get used to carrying things like this around” Melissa answered her and started walking towards the caravan but the others didn’t follow. Melissa noticed that so she turned around and raised an eyebrow at them. “Varian, clumsy?” Eugene asked her. “Don’t wanna be offensive Melissa but Varian is anything but clumsy.” Lance said. Melissa chuckled. “Well, then you guys actually know Varian even less than I thought.” She said as she turned around and started walking away.

“Shouldn’t we go after her?” Rapunzel said. “Why?” Cassandra asked “Yeah it’s not like she’s going in the direction of the caravan and that is also the direction we have to go in” Eugene stated sarcastically. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and they started walking.

“Wait, where’s Shorty?” Lance asked. “We forgot to untie him, didn’t we?” Eugene asked not even surprised that this happened.”Yeah, we should _probably_ go do it” Rapunzel said.

\--------------------------------------------------

While Cass and Rapunzel talked over what happened at the tree the others assembled the caravan back together. “See I told you we’d get them back together.” Eugene told Lance. The latter sat down on a rock and cut himself on another rock. He hissed and rolled up his leg sleeve. “Um, hey Walking first aid kit we need you!” Lance yelled at Melissa. The one mentioned walked around the caravan and looked at Lance being annoyed by him. “Will, you ever stop calling me that?” Melissa questioned as she came up to him and crossed her arms. “Well, it’s not our fault you carry an entire first aid kit in that thing” Eugene said pointing at the satchel.

Melissa sighed and took out a cloth from her satchel. She went to the stream and wet it and cleaned the cut and then wrapped it up in a bandage “There” She said through a sigh. “Thanks, Melissa” Eugene said and put a hand on her shoulder.


	22. Mirror, mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're finally at the house of yesterdays tomorrow

The group was traveling through a forest in the middle of a storm. Because of that everyone was inside. The roof of the caravan was leaking. Rapunzel was drawing in her journal and scratching with her quill, Melissa was just sitting on the bed under Rapunzel’s and ripping pages out of her sketchbook and _trying_ to do origami, Cass was trying to practice cutting an apple but was getting annoyed by the scratching. She cut it with her sword “8 perfect slices.” She held them in her hand and grunted and dropped the apples and right before they would hit the ground Melissa caught them with a plate. “Thank you” She said and stuffed one of the apples in her mouth.

She sat down onto her bed “Raps do you mind?” Cassandra said and put her hands on her hips. “What?” Rapunzel asked not paying attention to what she’s talking about, too focused on her drawing. And then whistling started, the two grunted in annoyance.

The guys were on their side of the caravan. “Lance, please” Rapunzel said trying not to sound annoyed. “Yes, please the song is awful.” Eugene complained as he was plucking his eyebrows. “Speaking of awful I see you’re looking at yourself _again_ , Pretty boy. “Cass remarked and Eugene looked annoyed. “Well, it beats looking at you.” He said through a pout as he crossed his hands. “Besides, without proper brow maintenance, the smolder cannot work to full effect.” Eugene stated and turned to face Cass.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and then turned to face Melissa as Rapunzel walked into the room. “How can you stand that?” Melissa took something out of her ear. “Sorry, what did you say?” She asked. Cassandra pointed at what Melisa was holding in her hand “What’s that?” Cass asked annoyed/angry. She asked though she already had an idea at what it might be. “Earplugs, do you _think_ I can handle that noise?” She said and got up. She was laying on the bed and when all the weight went onto her butt, the plate dipped in the hole in the mattress she made and as she stood up it fell down and shattered.

Everyone grunted. “Melissa!” The three of them who were in the other room said. She rolled her eyes. She put her sketchbook back into her satchel. She and Cass walked onto the boys’ side of the caravan as well. “What? It’s one plate and it at least distracts you from all the whistling.” Lance stopped. “Hey, I must tell you that I am the best whistler in the world. I even won a whistling award back in the orphanage “ He said and looked away offended. “He really didn’t.” Eugene said as he put down the pliers.

“And you with the scratching.” Cassandra said to the Princess. “What can you possibly be drawing in that journal now?” Rapunzel looked down at her drawing. It was of all of them arguing so she closed it. “Well I would try to explain it but you _clearly_ know nothing about art.” Melissa gasped. “Nothing about art!?”She said angrily then she took the princess’s journal in her hands. Rapunzel stood up and leaned her hands onto the table. “Hey, you can’t just take my journal!” Lance started whistling again and Melissa through the journal at him.

“Aw!” He put his hand over his cheek since that’s where he got hit. “Princess, out of all the people in here you are the one I least expected to be throwing something at me” Lance said, and giving her back the journal as an explanation to what he meant. Rapunzel took it and placed it back onto her table. “It wasn’t, me, Melissa took my—“ She got cut off as she heard a yelp.

Eugene plucked one of Cass’s hairs of her head. The two of them have apparently been having an argument of their own as the other three complained over Rapunzel’s journal. “Cass, please.” She walked around the table to stand next to the two. “Look I know our little ticks are getting on each other’s nerves because we’re all _stuck in here together.”_ She took in a breath. “But on the bright side, we’re all in here together, so let’s just have some fun with it.” She said and Lance whistled again and this time he got two books thrown at him. One being Melissa’s sketchbook which she threw and the other being Rapunzel’s journal which she threw.

All of a sudden the caravan dipped sideways and they stopped. Rapunzel went outside to check out the situation. A tree has fallen on the road that made Max and Fidella stop in their tracks but also made the caravan get stuck in the mud. “Well, it’s official. We are stuck.” Rapunzel said as she came back in. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to wait out the storm in here.” Cassandra said, but then Rapunzel spotted something and she looked out the window of the caravan. “What are you looking at?” Melissa asked her as she walked up to stand next to her, but didn’t look out the window. “Look” he said and pointed at the house.

Cassandra looked out as well. “Raps, I know what you’re thinking but that place creeps me out.” Cassandra said. “Is it just me, or does it look like it’s made out of shells?” Melissa said as she was looking at it. “Okay, now we’re definitely not going.” Cass said. “Um, Cass” Melissa said and pointed at the others who have already left the caravan and have started walking towards the house. Cass sighed and then water fell on her. Melissa tried holding in her laughter but then let it out after it got too much.

They knocked on the door and someone opened it. “Hello.” Rapunzel greeted. “We are so sorry to bother you but our caravan got stuck in the mud.” Rapunzel said. The person behind the door opened it slightly more. “A carriage stuck in ze mud it’s a carriage that’s quiet a dud.” The man stated and opened the door even more. The others looked weirded out at what he just said and he noticed that. “It’s a rhyme. Look ___________ all of you are. Do you suppose it’s because of the rain?” The owner asked. “Ah, could we come in?” Rapunzel asked almost hesitantly. “Of course, of course” He said and gestured for them to come inside. “My name is Matthews and you are all welcome. Except for the horses, they shed too much and leave hoof prints on the carpet. “He said. “Oh, and the fox.” He said after he noticed Liska. Melissa grabbed her and held her away from him as if she was protecting her.

“It’s the stables for you.” They went inside but Melissa followed Max and Fidella into the stables. Rapunzel noticed that and grabbed her by the back of her dress. She let out a startled yelp and also let go of Liska. Then she felt being dragged inside she looked over her shoulder and saw long blonde hair. “Rapunzel” She wined in protest. “I am _not_ letting you stay out in the rain” She said and they went inside.

The house was way bigger than it looked. “Wow, this place is amazing.” Rapunzel said. “It is yes, but so are pockets” Matthews said as he walked past them. “You can put anything in one so long as it’s smaller than the pocket itself. You know I like to put my hands in mine.” He said. “Right” Rapunzel said being weirded out, ‘why is he talking about pockets?’ She thought to herself.

“So this place is made inertly of shells?” Rapunzel asked to confirm. “I see you’ve noticed, let me guess you must be ze genius of ze group, wi? Indeed a large shell in the middle of the forest doesn’t seem to belong, then again neither do you; and yet here you are.” Matthews said to the Princess. “There are refreshments in ze launch and rooms enough for all of you.”

“Thank you so much, Mr. Matthews.” Rapunzel said, she was happy he was letting them stay. “And don’t worry, you won’t even know that we’re—“ She got cut off by Eugene yelling at Shorty. “Shorty put those down.” He told him and he put the glass balls back into the bowl but then Lance grabbed them and started juggling.”No, You said: ‘Shorty put those down’” Lance said and Eugene jumped and took the balls away from his best friend. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Stop scolding him Cass said being annoyed with Eugene. “ Thank you Cassandra” Lance said “Stay out of this Lance” She said and looked away from him. “Yeah _definitely_ won’t know we’re here.” Melissa said sarcastically standing behind Rapunzel.

“Um, Mr. Matthews is so beautiful here.” Rapunzel said trying t change the subject.”What is this place?” She asked. “It’s a house, Rapunzel” Melissa said stating the obvious. “Wi, that is true” Matthews agreed with Melissa. “But this house is special. It’s called Ze house of yesterdays tomorrow.”

“Yesterdays tomorrow?” Rapunzel thought for a second to think what that would mean and let out a small laugh once she realized. “So, today” She said to him. Matthews laughed. “I never use one word where two will do. Right, correct?” He asked. Rapunzel laughed. “Sure. I guess”

“Oh, oh, oh you’re just milking it now” (What?) “Here are ze guest bedrooms, please enjoy your stay” He said and started walking away. “However long that may be” He said slightly dark.

They split the bedrooms, guys in one and the girls and one. “Something’s not right.” Cass said. She was sitting on one of the beds. “What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked. She was standing on the other side of the room and brushing her hair with her hands. (Honestly, I don’t know what she was doing.) “I mean why is this huge place just sitting here in the middle of nowhere?” She stood up. “And that guy or innkeeper or whatever he is, just takes us in offers food and a place to stay for the night without asking for a single coin.” Cassandra was right behind Rapunzel now and the Princess turned around to face her.

“I agree with Cass.” Melissa said coming up to the two. “This place is creepy. Firstly that guy reminds me of an old man who lives in Old Corona who hates children, secondly, his accent is strange and it sounds like sometimes he has it and sometimes he doesn’t and thirdly this house is made. Out. Of. _Shells._ ” Melissa said to her.

“Look I know this is weird but you gotta admit this isn’t the weirdest thing we’ve seen on the road.” Rapunzel said. “Oh yeah because getting chased by a rhino, attending a seal wedding, and fighting flower spiders wasn’t weird enough” Melissa said and rolled her eyes. Then they heard knocking on the door. Rapunzel opened it and Eugene was standing there. “What are you 3 waiting for? Dinners ready.”

Cass rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat “Fine”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The dining room was huge. There was a giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the table was as big as the one in the castle, but it was weirdly shaped.

They were eating food and Cass and Eugene were arguing once Shorty came. Everyone went silent as Shorty used roper manners. “Shorty you’re using a napkin instead of…nothing” Rapunzel said weirdly. “Oh do I am” Shorty said to her and threw away the napkin. “Please pass the bread. “Um, here” Melissa said awkwardly. “Thank you” He said to the girl. “Thank you?” Rapunzel said more to herself than anyone and when Shorty heard her say that he realized his mistake. “Uh, beard jamb”

Everyone went back to eating but Rapunzel was still skeptical about it. “Shorty are you feeling okay?” She looked at Eugene and they left to have a talk.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

They went into the hallway and had a talk until Shorty and Lance came. Shorty made Lance look at the mirror in the hallway and Lance suddenly got pulled inside of it and replaced by his reflection. The four of them then got into a fight and Eugene and Rapunzel tied up the mirror doubles.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Once they got back they explained to Cassandra and Melissa what happened and why Shorty and Lance are tied up. “Okay so explain this to me again. Lance and Shorty aren’t Lance and Shorty?” Cass asked not understanding what’s going on. “Look I don’t get it either, but that is not Shorty” Eugene said pointing at him. “I mean this Shorty knocked me down I once saw the real Shorty lose a fight…to a trout…on dry land.” Eugene said. “But then where are the real Lance and Shorty?” Melissa asked slightly hesitant.

“I don’t know. But somehow I think they’re trapped inside that mirror from the hallway.” Rapunzel told the two. “Okay, this is just insane.” Cassandra said “You guys should have listened to us when we said this place is weird.” Melissa said standing next to Cass as if she’s teaming up with her.

“Yeah, you should listen to Cassandra and Melissa, and not to them because _I’m_ the real Shorty.” ‘Shorty’ said. “Okay Shorty knowing who Cass _an_ dra is, is fishy, him knowing who Melissa is, is bizarre, but him knowing who he is? There is definitely something about this impostor thing.” Eugene said and crossed his arms. “Of course, the question becomes if they’re not really them, how do we know the rest of us are who we say we are” Rapunzel stated.

They all stared at each other until Melissa dropped snow on them. “Well, we know Melissa’s herself.” Rapunzel said. Then Eugene and Cass sat back down onto their chairs as Rapunzel began her investigation with Melissa helping her.

“Okay if we’re gonna get our real friends back we have to know who to trust. So I have to conduct some tests to prove there are no more impostors.” Rapunzel said “And why should you run them? For all, we know you could be an impostor too.” Melissa said to her. “Ah, you’re right. How do you wanna test me?” She sounded way too excited about this.

Eugene pushed a plate full of food towards the Princess. “Food? You want her to eat?” Eugene glared at Melissa for a second. “No” And then he turned his focus back onto the Blonde. “The real Rapunzel can find the art in even the dullest situations.” He said and Rapunzel smiled. “Turn it into something beautiful.” He said and Cass and Eugene crossed their arms and smirked. Melissa just leaned on the table in anticipation. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s see.” She thought for a second and then grabbed all the food on the table and made the Coronan castle out of it and also some of the people. “Walla” She said once she finished. “Wow” Melissa breathed out. “A diorama of Corona. I am impressed. But any respectable artist would be able to create a completely edible replica—“ He didn’t finish that sentence because Rapunzel squished the fruit person resembling Uncle Monty, to prove that she is her. Eugene gasped at that. “Uncle Monty” Cass looked at Eugene “Yeah that’s her”

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes. “Now who’s next?” She asked. Melissa picked up the squished Monty. “You don’t like Uncle Monty?” She asked in disbelief. She looked at her. “Nope” Rapunzel said as she looked at the girl.

The next one up was Pascal and he proved that he is the real one and then it was Eugene. “Okay, Eugene just a couple of questions.” She said. “Fire away Blondie.” He said sounding confident. “First what is Maximus’s favorite food?” She asked. “Apples” He immediately said. “What is Pete the guard’s middle name?” She asked being sure he won’t get this if he’s fake. “ _The_ , also Stan’s middle name.” He was answering really fast and Melissa was getting skeptical. “Correct. Now, which of these posters is an accurate representation of the _real_ Eugene Fitzherbert AKA Flynn Rider?” Rapunzel asked as she held up the two posters. They both looked exactly the same. And his nose was for some reason drawn on correctly on _both_ of them.

“Oh” Eugene pretended to think about how to answer. “Trick question. No artist can accurately capture all of this.”He said as he pointed to himself. Rapunzel smiled. “That’s Eugene.” She said happily. “Cass you’re up:” He said to the woman. “Whoa, wait a second” Melissa interrupted.

“What is it, Melissa?” Rapunzel asked her. She stepped in front of Eugene who already stood up and pushed him back down onto the chair. “Hey, watch it,” He said as he patted himself down from the ‘dirt’ he got all over himself from the push. “I have a question to ask Eugene as well”

Rapunzel put a hand on her shoulder. “Melissa we’ve already declared Eugene as the real one.” Rapunzel said to her. “Well, I haven’t” She said darkly. Eugene just started at her being annoyed. “Tell me Eugene” Melissa started as she was walking in circles around him. “Since you’re Flynn Rider you must know everything about those books right?” She asked as she stopped in front of him. “So Eugene, tell me the name of the first book in the series that was ever released.”

Eugene was taken slightly aback by that. “Um of-of course, the- the first book was… um… it was…” Melissa crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. “… It was… the living tree of doom?” He said though it sounded more like a question. Melissa smirked at him. “Correct.” She said though something was off by the way she said it.

“Punzel, can we talk?” She whispered to the Princess. “Oh, okay” She grabbed her arm and walked away from the others just far enough to not be within earshot. “That’s not Eugene” Melissa said barely above a whisper still being nervous about the other two hearing them. “What? But he answered all the questions correctly.” Rapunzel said being weirded out “Yeah, _your_ questions. ‘The doom tree’ or whatever he said _isn’t even a book,_ much less the first one in the series.” Rapunzel nodded at that. “Okay.” She shook her head. “Wait, how do _you_ know that, you don’t even read the books?”

“No, but Varian does.” She said and Rapunzel stopped to think over that. “And didn’t you say that you lost your journal?” Melissa asked her. “Yes.” Rapunzel said hesitantly. “What if that’s how he knew the rest of the answers?” Melissa asked. “You think that fake Eugene took it so that we wouldn’t know he’s the impostor?” She asked the teen and Melissa nodded.

Melissa and Rapunzel went back to the others. Rapunzel put her hands up ready to let down her hair. “Okay, Cass are you ready?” Melissa asked the girl but it was weird, something in her voice sounded wrong, like she knew something that the other didn’t. “Blondie what are you--?” Eugene was heard saying, and as the other two faced them Eugene was tied to the chair with Rapunzel’s hair.

Melissa smiled at her. The two wanted to continue with the test since they didn’t know about Cass yet but she grabbed Melissa from behind. “Wha… Cass, let me go!” Melissa yelled Rapunzel was startled and then Cass’s eyes glowed red. She looked at Eugene and his started glowing as well.

“Rapunzel!” Melissa cried out. She was trying to get ‘Cass’ off of her but the woman had incredible strength. Rapunzel let go of ‘Eugene’ making him spin around in circles as she let go of hi. She gasped as her journal fell out of his shirt “You did take my journal” in the meantime Pascal wrapped her hair around ‘Cass’s’ legs and once Rapunzel pulled it ‘Cass’ went off-balance, fell and Melissa escaped her hold.

The two girls ran away. Rapunzel putting her hair back up while running. Melissa looked back for a second and saw ‘Cass’ cut the rope that was holding ‘Lance’ and ‘Shorty’

Melissa and Rapunzel hid in a closet in the middle of the hallway. “What do we do?” Melissa asked her. “I- I don’t know” Rapunzel answered her. The closet door wasn’t fully closed and she opened slightly more and looked at the mirror. “But I _might_ have an idea.” She said but before she could tell the other what it is the mirror people found them.

“Hi, Blondie” ‘Eugene’ said to her. “What did you do with my friends?” She asked angrily. “We can show, I think they’ll be really happy if you join them.” ‘Eugene’ said to the two. The other three mirror impostors came and they were walking towards the two and tried to get them into the mirror.

“What are you?” Rapunzel asked. “Don’t run away from us” ‘Eugene’ said. “It’s so much better this way” ‘Cass told her. “No annoying qualities” Lance said as if he knew exactly what the others were thinking. “No bickering” ‘Shorty’ added. “We share the same mind it’s bliss.” They all said in unison.

“Rapunzel?!” Melissa asked being creped out. The Princess looked at her and Pascal. She took Pascal off her shoulder. “Take Pascal and _run_!”She ordered and that’s what she did. She blasted the others away from her with an explosion of snow and once they removed it from their eyes the girl was gone. Rapunzel was covered in snow as well and the others took the opportunity to push her inside.

Melissa didn’t run away as Rapunzel told her she just went to the end of the hallway and hid behind a corner. She watched as they pushed Rapunzel against the mirror and she held in her breath as the mirrored image of her came out of it. Pascal squeaked on Melissa’s shoulder started biting her hair to try and tell her to leave, but Melissa was frozen still as she watched the fight between Rapunzel and the mirrored one.

She saw that one of them one but she didn’t know which one, she froze the wall when she touched it and that brought her back to reality. She took that as her cue to leave.

The others weren’t sure which one it is as well until she looked at them and glared. They formed a circle. “What do we do the girl and the lizard, are still out there” ‘Cass’ said. “Leave them to me.” Rapunzel said.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Here lizard, lizard, lizard where are you?” She asked. “Come out and show yourself. “ She said. Melissa was hiding behind a corner ready to shot an ice ball at her. Once Rapunzel noticed her she took a step back as Melissa came out of hiding a death look in the girl’s eyes. “Melissa, it’s me” Melissa raised an eyebrow, and with that also her hand. “Melissa, I promise it’s me” She thought for a second at what she said. “Ups, I should have said that.” Melissa lowered her hand. “Punzel?” She asked being hesitant. “Yes” Pascal chirped on top of the teen's shoulder and Melissa let out a breath of relief. “Well, if Pascal says it’s you then I believe him.” She said and smiled at the Princess.

She gave Pascal back to the Princess. “I saw you fight yourself and I thought that she…” Melissa trailed off not being able to finish that sentence. Rapunzel put a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her. “It’s okay, I would be scared too.” Melissa shrugged the arm off of her shoulder. “I wasn’t scared.” She said and crossed her arms. “I saw the wall freeze.” Rapunzel said. “Oh.”

“Okay, we need to figure out a plan. Let’s go back to the mirror.” She said and the girl nodded.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The two went back to the main hallway. “My reflections gone, I wonder if the guys figured out it’s not me?” She asked Pascal. “Melissa, what are you doing?” She asked the girl who was like 3 feet away from her. “I am _not_ getting close to that mirror.”

“Now how did this mirror work?” She turned around and in the mirror, Eugene appeared. “Rapunzel turn around.” Rapunzel did as she was told and gasped. She put her hands onto the mirror. “Eugene!” She said to him. “Don’t worry we’ll find a way to get you out.”

“And how are we suppose to do that?” Melissa asked her. She looked at the mirror. “How much do you think this mirror weighs?” She said and looked at the girl with a smirk on her face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel and Melissa came up with a plan and one part of it was that they started chasing Pascal. They chased him back to where the hall with the mirror and once they got to where the mirror was suppose to be Rapunzel picked Pascal up. “Come on get him” ‘Lance’ said still not realizing that that’s the real Rapunzel, but ‘Cass’ did “Wait a second, why aren’t you…” She gasped in realization “They’re both real. Quick get them into that mirror” ‘Cass’ ordered. They walked towards her and then they noticed that the mirror is gone. “Hey, where is the mirror?” ‘Eugene asked’

Melisa who was hiding in the hall the opposite from which the doubles came from stepped behind them. “Mirror?” Rapunzel asked pretending to not know what they’re talking about. “What mirror?” She asked and the doubles started walking closer. “This mirror” The heard Melissa say. They turned around and saw the girl pull the rug and the mirror appeared below them. The real ones took the opportunity and switched back with the doubles.

“We gotta get them off balance” Rapunzel said after realizing they’re too strong. Pascal gave her the idea to use her hair and she let it down. “Melissa catch!” She ordered the girl and threw her hair across the room.

They moved around so that both of them were on each of the sides of the mirror instead of being at the front and in the back of it and the doubles fell. The others then managed to get back. Rapunzel immediately ran up to Eugene and hugged him and then they had a group hug which Eugene also pulled Cass into.

“What do we do with the mirror?” Cass asked. “We can shatter it” Melissa suggested. “If we tried shattering it in any way we…” Cass started talking but Melissa ignored her ad froze the mirror. Then she kicked it and like she said it shattered into a million pieces. “Or you can do that” She said to the girl. “Come guys let’s get out of here” Rapunzel said to them and gestured for them to leave. “That includes you too Shorty.” Eugene said as he noticed the bearded man not moving.

They all ran towards the door. “Must you leave so soon?” Matthews asked, “Or did you meet ze people in ze mirror?” He asked as he was poking the fire. “Oh well, live and learn or live” Matthews said. “The good news is you are welcome to stay as long as you’d like:” He said and smiled weirdly at them “No thank you, bye” Melissa said “Yeah, we’ll take our chances in the—“ Rapunzel said and opened the door “—rain”

Outside it was raining even worse than before and everyone stopped at seeing that. “I’ll take first watch?” Cassandra suggested. They settled down in the entrance area (I don’t know how you call it) and prepared pillows and blankets to sleep there.

Rapunzel was drawing again and but stopped once Cassandra looked at her. “Oh, right. Quill.” She said “Sorry.” She was about to stop but Cass didn’t mind it. “Actually go ahead. What’s a little scratching noise among friends?” Cass said but Rapunzel closed it anyways. “Thanks, but I can write about the mirror later, something tells me I _will_ remember it.” She said and laid down

The guys were on the other side of the room and they couldn’t fall asleep except for Shorty. “Anyone else having trouble sleeping?” Eugene asked. “Yeah” Melissa answered. “You know what always makes me feel better?” Lance asked and started whistling and this time the others didn’t complain and joined in.


	23. You're kidding me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there are episodes like Happiness is... that I really enjoyed writing and then you have this.  
> I literally hate this episode after this, this took far too long than it should have, and I also think I gave myself a headache writing this.  
> And I feel like my butt went numb

The gang has slept at The house of yesterdays tomorrow and after the entire mirror fiasco they were ready to leave.

Rapunzel was the first one to wake up. She stretched her arms and yawned. “Good morning Pascal.” Rapunzel said to her companion and Pascal who was sleeping invisible turned back to his green self and stretched as well to wake himself up. 

“You know aside from the fact that we were nearly replaced by evil doppelgangers last night The house of yesterdays tomorrow offers a pretty goodnight sleep. “ Rapunzel said as they were walking towards the door so that they would leave. “Well, it’s certainly the coziest seashell-shaped inn _I’ve_ ever slept in.” Eugene added to Rapunzel’s statement. “I stayed in a cozier one.” Shorty said and then he remembered he was talking about the wrong thing. “No, wait that was a seashell-shaped like an inn. 5 stars” Shorty said.

Then they all turned their gazes away from Shorty towards the door or at least to where the door is suppose to be. “Uh, wait a minute, the door” Rapunzel said and they stopped. “It was right here yesterday” Cass added. “Now everyone relax there’s a solution to every problem.” Lance said and started knocking on the wall looking for the door. After he found nothing he started laughing and then the laughter quickly turned into panic and Lance just started smashing his fists against the wall. “It’s no use, it’s all over” He said fake crying.

Then he stopped and turned to face the other. “Okay, what’s for breakfast?”

They went to search through the house for an exit. “Come on guys there’s gotta be another way out of here.” Rapunzel said and opened one of the doors, went inside, and came out through a different door. “Except in this case” She said “How did you…?” Melissa started asking and just opened the door and put her hand in it and it appeared next to Rapunzel. She grabbed her hair and Rapunzel yelped in surprise.

Melissa pulled her arm back and Cass opened another door. Behind it, there was a strong wind and it started pulling her inside. “Cass!” Rapunzel yelled and ran towards her; luckily she got out by closing the door. “That’s not an exit” Cass said

Then it was Eugene’s turn and he found a dog kettle. And then Shorty called for them. “Hey, I found a way out.” He gestured for them to follow and they did.

But what Shorty found wasn’t a way out it was a nursery, filled with toys. “Wow” Lance said as they looked at everything. They walked inside ad looked everything over. Shorty was jumping on a trampoline. “Shorty this isn’t a way out.” Cass said to him. “Well, not with that attitude it’s not.” He answered her. “Well, look the adults would like to find a…” Cass started saying but trailed off once she realized the others left her. “You do know that Shorty’s the oldest person here, right?” Melissa asked her as she walked away from the woman.

Eugene and Raps went on their own and the other 4 went to the other side of the playroom. Lance and Shorty were sword fighting with wooden swords. “All right playtime’s over” Cass said as she walked up to the two. “Aw, lighten up Cass, when do we ever get the chance to play with amazing toy swords like this?” Lance asked her. “You do realize we have _actual_ sword, right?” Cass asked. “Yeah, but since these are just toys—“ He said and hit the boat Shorty was laying in and it spun around in the water. “They don’t hurt” Cass then grabbed the sword and knocked Lance to the ground. She chuckled. “Sure about that?” She asked “Okay sword time’s over”

“How is it possible that I’m the youngest one here and I’m the one who’s acting the least childish right now?” Melissa asked as Lance got up. “Well, maybe _you_ grew up too quickly.” Lance said and pouted. “Oh, so you’re trying to tell me that all those years when you were a thief and lived on your own most of the time didn’t teach you anything about growing up?” Melissa asked

“Okay, guys stop, enough messing around we gotta find an exit.” Cassandra started saying and then she gasped. “No way.” She was looking at a top on one of the shelves. “I used to have a top just like this, I love these things. She climbed the shelf and got it down. Melissa took it from her hold. “Me too.” She chuckled. “Until Varian dismantled it.” Cassandra snorted at that “Uh wait a minute” Lance said and chuckled. “Cassandra, you like tops?” He asked her. She looked towards him. “Got a problem with that?” She asked darkly and Lance immediately knew that was not a good sign.”No, by all means, spin away.”

She took the top from Melissa and pushed the button on top to make it spin. “Look at it go” She said and started laughing. Then the top started glowing. “Does this seem weird to anybody else?” Shorty asked. The light absorbed them except for Melissa who shielded herself with her powers or at least that’s what she hoped it would do. 

Once the light disappeared they were turned into kids. “Oh my gosh” Melissa was shocked stilled she started at the other three wide-eyed. Shorty who was a baby came up to her and started crawling up her arm and tried to grab her hair. Melissa breathing sped up and she didn’t know what to do but yell. “Rapunzel!!! Eugene!!!”

Cass was moving her finger through her ear. “Do you have to be so loud?” Cass asked annoyed at her. “Hey anyone wanna play chase?” Lance asked “Yeah.” Cass answered. “Tag you’re it” She said as she tagged Lance and the other two ran out of the nursery. Right after they left Rapunzel and Eugene came from the opposite side. “Melissa we heard yelling is everything o—“ Rapunzel stopped midsentence after she saw the others ran away.

“Melissa, what is going on?” Eugene asked being disturbed by what the two just saw. “I-I-I don’t know” She said her voice trembling. Rapunzel knelt down. “Hey, are you okay?” She gently grabbed her chin and moved her head to look at her. “Ye-yeah I- I’m fine”

Rapunzel stood up and Melissa did the same. “What happened?” She asked. “Hey have you always been that shorter than Blondie?” Eugene asked then. “Wha-n-no, what- what are you ta-talking about?” Rapunzel looked at her concerned. “Come on we better find the others.” Rapunzel said.

Eugene and Rapunzel left. “Melissa you too.” Eugene said and Melissa swallowed a gulp in her throat but followed.

The tree of them left the nursery and started searching through the house. The heard laughter coming from the kitchen and once they looked towards the entrance you could see that someone was throwing food at each other and as they walked in they realized who it is. “Are those—“ Eugene started asking but he was s confused that he wasn’t able to finish. So Rapunzel did it for him. “—our friends?” She was as shocked as Eugene.

Lance and Cass were running around playing chase and destroying the room while at it. Melissa walked up to Rapunzel and grabbed her hand. “Melissa? What are you doing?” She asked her. “Blondie, I _think_ whatever turned Lance and Cass kids also made Melissa younger.” Eugene told his girlfriend. Then baby Shorty came and pulled at Rapunzel’s dress. Rapunzel let go of Melissa’s arm to grab him so Melissa took Eugene’s one.

Then Cass threw an egg at Eugene. “Tag, you’re it Fitzherjerk” Cass said. Eugene with his free hand wiped the egg off his face. “Yep definitely them.” He said being annoyed. “And Melissa would you stop holding my hand!” He ordered her and Melissa let go. And started silently crying. “Eugene!” Rapunzel exclaimed.

Rapunzel grabbed Melissa’s hand and the girl stopped crying slightly but tears were still pricking at her eyes. What is going on? Rapunzel was overly confused:

  1. Her friends are kids
  2. Shorty is a baby
  3. She doesn’t know how this happened.
  4. Melissa gets upset by every little thing
  5. She doesn’t know how to reverse it and
  6. Melissa cried but there was no snow.



“Best playtime ever” They heard Cass say and she threw another egg at them that Rapunzel had to dodge to not get hit by it.

Lance was staking bowls, plates cutlery, etc. and was building some kind of tower. Cass was sitting in a chair looking extremely bored. Melissa let go of Rapunzel’s hand but didn’t want to go away from her and Shorty was chewing one strand of Rapunzel’s hair.

Eugene was pacing around the room trying to figure out what’s going on. “Something in this house has turned you all into children. So if we’re going to turn you back we’re gonna need answers.” Eugene said and looked at Cass and Lance.

Cass didn’t care and just mocked him and left. “Hey, you wanna play chase?” Lance asked. “I wanna play!” Melissa yelled. Her mood just switched in a second. “Okay, let’s go!”Lance exclaimed. Melissa came up to him before he even stepped off the table. “Tag, you’re it” She said. “Guys enough, no playing chase!” Eugene said sternly. “We need to know what happened so speak up“ He ordered them and Melissa stopped and bowed her head. She gulped another lump in her throat as well.

Rapunzel walked up to him carrying a sleep Shorty “Uh, Eugene maybe you’d better let me talk to them.” She handed off Shorty and went to talk to Lance. “Hi, Lance.” She said to him and sat down. “So I see you’re making something very tall. Doesn’t that look fun?” She asked and Lance’s expression saddened. He did an ‘I don’t know’ sound and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve and continued on building the tower thing.

“So, Lance sweetheart can you tell us how all this happened.” Rapunzel said and then she all of a sudden heard crying. She turned around expecting that it was baby Shorty but no it was Melissa. “Melissa, what happened?” She asked her and wanted to put a hand on her shoulder but she flinched away from the contact and started breathing fast again. “Aw come on you big baby.” Cassandra said as she walked up to her. Melissa swallowed a gulp in her throat again and ran away. “Melissa, wait!” Rapunzel yelled after her and started chasing her.

“Cassandra, Lance could you please stay here and _try_ not to make a bigger mass of things?” Rapunzel asked. “Uh, Blondie maybe I should stay with them.” Eugene offered. “Okay” She said and left.

“All right you two stop messing around!” Eugene ordered as the two were running around the room and causing havoc. Eugene put Shorty down and now he was trying to get a duck he spotted on top of a cupboard.

\-------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel was walking down the hall looking for Melissa. “Melissa?” She yelled to try and get her to respond. “Hello, Melissa?” She tried again. “Where could she be Pascal?” She asked her friend. He shrugged. They continued searching. Rapunzel walked past the nursery but Pascal saw something in it and squeaked for her to stop and pointed inside.

Melissa was inside playing with a bunch of stuffed animals. Rapunzel smiled at that and walked inside towards the girl.

\-------------------------------------------------

Eugene was trying to make Cass and Lance stop but nothing was working. “Cass put that down!” He told her. She was holding the ladle and was using it like a baseball bat while Lance was throwing eggs at her.

“Okay, you two enough!” He took the ladle out of Cass’s hand. “Hey” Cass complained. “Okay look I don’t know why you two are like 6 years old but you are really getting on my nerves” Eugene growled. “Maybe you should stop paying so much attention to us and watch out for what the baby’s doing” Cass said and that’s when Eugene noticed Shorty. “Shorty!” He yelped and ran towards him. He caught him barely above the ground. He let out a sigh and then Shorty slipped out of his hold and started crying as he hit the ground

\-------------------------------------------------

In the nursery, Melissa was playing tea party with the stuffed animal and it didn’t look like she was sad at anything at all anymore. Wow does her mood change quickly. “Melissa?” Rapunzel asked. She looked up at her. “Oh, Princess!” She yelped in surprise and made the table disappear.

The table was made out of ice and Melissa was scared of having it for some reason. Rapunzel sat down across from her. “Why did you make the table disappear?” Rapunzel asked. “What table, there was no table, I mean you must have just thought there was one cause I was holding everything up with my hands and when I put it down it probably looked like I just –“ Melissa rambled. “Okay, Melissa stop” Rapunzel said softly. “Do you not remember you told me about your powers?” Rapunzel asked cutting her off.

Melissa just stared wide-eyed at her and started breathing fast again and gulped. Rapunzel’s brow furrowed she’s been doing that a lot lately. “Wha- what do you m-mean by th- that” She was stuttering again apparently what she does when she panics.

\-------------------------------------------------

Eugene put Shorty down when he finally managed for Cass and Lance to sit. “Okay, kids so now that we’ve settled down, can one of you please tell me what happened.” He asked his patience was on a thin line right now. “No, I wanna play” Cass said as she stood up. “Wanna play chase?” Lance asked “Yeah. Tag you’re it.” Cass said and ran out of the room.

“Wait, Lance Cass, stop right now!” Eugene ordered but they didn’t care. He turned around to pick up Shorty but he was gone again. “Ugh, Shorty!” Eugene was getting _extremely_ annoyed now. He looked around and found Shorty right where he found him before and he was chewing a wooden duck. He picked the baby up. Shorty was chewing the wooden duck he found. “Wow, you must really like that duck” Then he left the room to look for the others.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Okay, so you _do_ remember you using your powers in front of us and that you told me _but_ at the same time you don’t? I’m sorry Melissa bit that doesn’t make any sense.” Rapunzel said to the 10-year-old in front of her and then she heard laughter. “Did you hear that?” She asked.

“Yeah, why?” Melissa asked being slightly skeptical. “Come on let’s go check it out.” She said and left the room, Melissa ran after her and grabbed her hand and they started walking.

They followed the sound of laughter and found the kids and Eugene in the entrance area. The two girls walked down the stairs and Rapunzel walked up to Eugene, letting go of Melissa’s hand, The girl’s breathing hitched and she held her hands close.

“Eugene what’s going on here, why aren’t you in the kitchen?” Rapunzel asked. Lance and Cass ran by her and started running in circles. “Kids, kids, kids, kids the Princess is not a maple” He said and walked up to her. “Melissa hold baby Shorty.” He said forgetting Melissa was turned younger as well as the other two. “Lance, Cass what are you doing?” Rapunzel asked as they were running through the room Rapunzel trying to catch them. “Playing chase” Lance answered her

“Uh, chase!” Melissa exclaimed and put baby Shorty who was still nibbling at the duck down and joined the game “Look guys, I know you’re having a lot of fun right now, but we _really_ need to find a way to turn you guys back.” Rapunzel said as she finally got them to stop and look at her. “Oh, a lizard.” Cass said and pointed at Pascal.

“Oh, I wanna hold him, I wanna hold him,” Lance said and Pascal grimaced as he noticed the snot bubble coming from Lance’s nose and how dirty Cass and Lance’s fingers were. Lance was about to grab him but Pascal jumped off Rapunzel’s shoulder and the game turned from chasing each other to chasing Pascal. “Okay, Lance be careful, be careful” Rapunzel said as she started chasing after them “His not a squishy toy”

“Lance always loved animals as a kid” Eugene said and wiped away a fake tear. Melissa didn’t want to play the game anymore and grabbed Eugene’s hand. “And Melissa” He said threw a sigh and looked at the girl who looked like she was about to either have a breakdown or a panic attack. “Would you please stop holding my hand?” He asked nicely actually he didn’t even let go of her hand, but of course, Melissa started crying.

The other two were still chasing Pascal. The chameleon was trying to get away and hide as best as he could but Lance got to him. “Lizard” He grabbed Pascal and started squeezing him against his cheeks. “You’re so cute” Lance said “I wanna squish your face, wanna squish your little belly and your little lizard eyeballs, you little green baby.” Lance said. “Who’s a little green baby?” He asked. “Who’s a fancy little green baby? You are, yes you are” Lance said and Rapunzel walked up to him. “Okay, Lance now we don’t want to hurt the lizard, right?” She asked Lance and it kinda looked like he was thinking over her words until she heard a voice.

“You should really keep an eye on the baby.” Came Matthews’s voice. They all turned to face him. He was standing by the fireplace and was holding baby Shorty. “He nearly walked into ze fireplace trying to get this” He showed them the duck toy Shorty apparently really loved and handed him off to Rapunzel. “Thank you Mr. Matthews” Rapunzel said and Matthews smiled.

“I see someone’s got into ze nursery.” He said to them “Ah, ze old top of time. Aw, look at the baby” he said and started playing with the baby by giving him his finger and for baby, Shorty to grab it. Then he rethought what he said. “Zutalo that is one ugly baby” He said and took a step back away from the Princess.

Matthews chuckled “Ze older you are ze younger you become” He explained to them. He chuckled again and looked back at baby Shorty. “That one must have been ancient.” And he chuckled.

Eugene walked over to him with Melissa walking behind still holding his hand. “Matthews, how do we turn our friends back and get out of this place?” Eugene asked demanded to know. “We want answers” He said. “Melissa look if you’re gonna hold someone’s hand can you please Rapunzel’s?” He asked and Melissa bowed her head but did as told. “Um, Eugene, Shorty” Rapunzel said and Eugene took the baby into his hold.

“Well is that what you want or what you need?” Matthews asked “In many cases, they are to vary separate seems. Or whether in this case, it’s most likely the same thing. “Matthews said “Mr. Matthews please” Rapunzel walked up to him “Do you have any idea how to change our friends back?”

“Surely it’s a synch” He said his voice high pitched. “Simply find ze top and spin it in reverse.” He explained. “Okay that seems easy enough” Rapunzel said but she was wrong. “Of course you only have only one hour to do so or they will remain kids forever.” He said “And why is it so that there’s only just one hour to reverse these things?” Eugene asked annoyed. “Or you could leave thing as they are you know what they say to be young again—“

In the back, Lance and Cass were chasing Pascal. “—is-is good. It’s a pour saying what do you want from me?” He asked. “Na, na, na don’t forget--” He started saying but Eugene cut him off. “We know, one hour to koral--(they seriously can’t go without putting in a word I’ve never heard before can they?) -- these kids back in the nursery or they’ll be like this forever.” Eugene said being annoyed.

“No, I was just going to say somebody went poopsies.” He said and pointed and the baby in Eugene’s hold who _clearly_ had a full diaper but since Eugene wasn’t paying attention and just cared about getting answers he forgot about Shorty. Matthews then left.

Eugene then looked at Shorty more thoroughly. “You know it kills me to agree with him but you are an ugly baby.” He said to baby Shorty. “Now let’s get back to that nursery.” Rapunzel turned around and Lance and Cass were nowhere to be found. “Where are Lance and Cass?” Rapunzel asked looking around. “Melissa sweetie I know you really like holding someone’s hand but can you please let go? I need to find the others.” Rapunzel grabbed her hand by the wrist and made her let go of her other one.

“Melissa please stay here?” Rapunzel asked her. Melissa looked at her and gave her a small nod but she was avoiding her gaze. Rapunzel went up the stairs. “Eugene, let’s go” She ordered her boyfriend. “On my way Sunshine” He said and wanted to follow her. “Melissa, hold Shorty” He told her and left.

Melissa was left alone in the entrance area and her breathing because having Shorty with her wasn’t enough. He needs to find someone right now. She left and went upstairs but to the opposite direction as Eugene and Rapunzel.

\-------------------------------------------------

Eugene and Rapunzel went down a hallway looking for Cass and Lance. They came to the end and the hallway than split in half. “Okay, two ways.” Rapunzel said thinking out loud. “We’d better split up” Eugene suggested and they both went their own way.

\-------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel was walking down a hallway when she heard something break. “Lance, Cassandra?” She called for them and then Pascal came running towards her. “Pascal?” Rapunzel asked as the chameleon climbed up to her shoulder and went invisible.

Lance then came into her view and was looking for Pascal. Rapunzel knelt down to stop him. “Wow, Lance slow down” Rapunzel said and grabbed him by his shoulders. “But the lizard” Lance complained. Pascal let out a sigh and reveled himself. “Yay lizard.” Lance wanted to grab Pascal again but Rapunzel stood up and stopped him. “No, no Lance, Pascal needs a break okay?” She asked. “Fine” Lance said and lowered his head. “Okay, now we need to get you to the nursery.” Rapunzel said and walked back to where they came from and held Lance’s hand on the way. “Why do we need to go there?” Lance asked.

“Because we need to turn you back.” Rapunzel explained. “Turn who back?” Lance asked as if he didn’t know. “Turn you guys back because you turned into kids” Rapunzel said sounding slightly skeptical. “Why do you have a bird in your hair?” Lance then asked. Rapunzel looked at the pink bird. “Well, because I like birds.” She explained. “What kind of bird is it?” He then asked. “Oh, well it’s not really any kind of bird it’s more of a simple design.” She said. “Why is your hair so long?” He asked and let go of her hand and hid behind her hair. “I bet it’s because it’s really, really old.” Lance said

“Well no actually it’s—“ She wanted to explain but Lance cut her off. “What do clouds do at night? What’s your favorite song? What sound would 0 make if it wasn’t a number?” Lance kept asking questions and Rapunzel was getting annoyed but smiled pretending that she’s curious at what Lance wants to know.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Lance, Cass!” Eugene called and as he walked past a corner Cass came by sledding on some kind of a board and stopped as she jumped onto the table. “Okay, Cass get down from there!” Eugene ordered and Cass rolled her eyes. “The floor is lava you can’t touch it.” Cass explained.

“Okay, enough” Eugene said and grabbed Cass. “No, no, no, no, I’m gonna burn” He settled her down on the ground. “There now you’ve burnt now come on let’s go. One, two, one, two” Eugene order her and walked behind her so that he could keep an eye on her.

\-------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel and Eugene met right back where they separated. Rapunzel came first. “Why don’t crabs have eyebrows?” Lance was still asking her a bunch of questions. “Because they have an exoskeleton.” Rapunzel explained. “Do I have an exoskeleton?” Lance then asked as they stopped walking ad waited for Eugene. “No, you have an endoskeleton” Rapunzel and Pascal were both getting super annoyed by Lance’s questions. “Do fish have a nose?” He asked. “No but they do have nostrils” Rapunzel said and then they heard Eugene.

“One, two, one, two, one, two” Eugene was still making Cass march back. “And we’re here” He said and they stopped. “Eugene don’t you think you’re a little hard on her?” Rapunzel asked. “No, trust me Blondie kids respond best to authority.” Eugene explained. “Um, no kids respond best when they feel like they’re being heard.” Rapunzel said and then they heard an explosion.

They looked towards the way it came from and snow was coming towards them and was filling the entire hallway. The snow covered them fully and they luckily managed to get their heads out. “Oh, no where’s Melissa?” Rapunzel asked being obvious she’s the one who caused this. “Wo-ho snowball fight!” Cass yelled and threw a snowball at Lance. Lance grabbed another one and they started throwing it at each other. “Lance, Cass that’s enough!” Eugene yelled at them. “Eugene stop they’re just kids” Rapunzel said.

“Come on now we gotta find Melissa and Shorty” She said “I’m sorry” Came her voice; she sounded near tears. The snow slowly disappeared and in the middle, there was Melissa with disheveled hair filled with snow and looked like she was close to a breakdown.

“That was awesome!” Cass exclaimed and laughed. “Cass, go wait with Lance” She said. “I’ll deal with this” She told Eugene. “Melissa” he moved to put her hand onto her shoulder but remembered that she flinched earlier.

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t want to I-I just did- didn’t want to- to be le-left alone” She stuttered and started crying. “Melissa it’s okay, I’m not mad” Rapunzel said and smile warmly at her “You-you’re not?” Melissa asked looking straight at her for the first time that day.

Melissa slightly smiled and wiped her eyes. Eugene, Cass, and Lance joined in. “Okay, so we have a curious Lance, an oversensitive Melissa, a Cass _an_ dra that just wants to play and… wait where’s baby Shorty?” Eugene asked. “Melissa, you last had him, where is he?” Rapunzel asked softly trying not to upset her again, which is really hard to do. Melissa didn’t give a response; she just looked away from them. “Okay, this is what we’re gonna do. Melissa, you are gonna tell us where Shorty is so we can turn you back since we only have like 20 minutes left, and then we’re gonna go find the top, understand!?” Eugene said and Melissa started crying again and grabbed Rapunzel’s hand. Eugene looked annoyed at her.

“Eugene you can’t just yell at her” Rapunzel tried saying. “Oh, what am I suppose to do, cuddle it out of them?” He asked since apparently, that’s what Rapunzel’s been doing. “What’s that suppose to mean?” Rapunzel asked being slightly offended. “That you let these kids walk all over you” He explained “Oh and bossing them around seems to have worked out really well.” She said and she gestured to Melissa. “Melissa is just oversensitive it works perfectly with Lance and Cass.”

Rapunzel took in a deep breath “Okay, Eugene we don’t have time for this you take Lance and Cass to the nursery and find the top and I’ll go with Melissa to find Shorty.” Eugene nodded at her.

The three of them left “Okay, Melissa we have one more to find” Rapunzel said and started walking back towards the entrance area. Melissa walked behind her still holding her hand.

\-------------------------------------------------

Lance and Cass ran into the nursery and immediately started playing with the toys. “Top, top, top, where’s the top?” Eugene said looking around. He gasped once he saw it. “The top!” He ran towards it but Lance grabbed it before he got the chance. He ran off and Cass came in riding down in a wagon and jumped out of it and grabbed the top. “Mine” Cass said and took it. They started fighting over who gets the top and then Eugene slammed his foot on the ground. Lance and Cass looked towards him.

“Give me that top right now, young lady!” He ordered. Cass didn’t give it to him so he started counting. “1” Still nothing. “2” Did she move it further away? “2 and a half” Eugene didn’t wanna get to the end apparently. “2 ¾ “ He said but Cass still didn’t give it. “Give me that top!” He yelled at her.

Cass stuck out her tongue and she and Lance jumped into the wagon and left the nursery. “Hey, get back here!” He yelled and started chasing them down the hall.

\-------------------------------------------------

In the meantime, Melissa and Rapunzel found baby Shorty in the kitchen he apparently really likes that wooden duck since he did not let go of it for a second.

They started walking back to the nursery and then they saw Lance and Cass go at them in a wagon. They didn’t stop and they hit them. The two girls were standing right in front of the doors that led into the dog kettle and they all went inside. Melissa and Rapunzel fell to the ground and Cass and Lance fell out of the wagon. And Shorty fell out of Rapunzel’s hands and got extremely close to the dogs in there. In the fall he also dropped the wooden duck and it stopped right next to the dog’s mouth.

Shorty wanted to get it back but he couldn’t and then he gave up and climbed on top of the dog and went to sleep.

Once Eugene got into the room he gasped. “Blondie are you okay?” He asked his girlfriend. “Yeah I’m fine” Then Rapunzel gasped. “Cass!” Cassandra was trying to get the top which went under the digs paw. “And this is why I’m a cat person” Eugene whispered not to wake up the dogs. “You get Lance I’ll get Cass and Melissa. We gotta get that top before the dogs wake up” She whispered to him and they both went in their own direction.

“Hey, Cass sweaty I know you wanna get the top and I know you’re really brave, but you’re in an unsafe situation right now” Rapunzel said as she tiptoed to her and then sat down. “So I need you to please exit the kettle.” She said to her. “Ah-ha you’re not the boss of me,” Cass said a little too loud and almost woke up the dog. Melissa who was really close to the dog moved away and closer to Rapunzel and grabbed her hand.

Rapunzel sighed but ignored her and looked back at Cass. “Look Cass I’m not telling you what to do but I am strongly suggesting that you reconsider.” Rapunzel tried saying and Cass was just straight up overly annoyed with her at that moment. “Wow, Eugene was right you do let us walk all over you” Cass said and turned around to face her. “You guys are going to be disasters as parents.” Rapunzel was shocked by those words and they also hurt, because she thought that she would be an amazing mother. And then she looked at Eugene and remembered what he said that she should do.

Rapunzel’s expression grew stern and she let go of Melissa’s hand and grabbed Cass right as she was about to get the top. “Hey, what are you--” She put her down and Rapunzel knelt down to be at eye level with her and she put her hands on her shoulders. “Okay, listen up young lady playtime is over.” She ordered and then turned to Melissa and put a hand on her shoulder, this time she didn’t flinch she just look at Rapunzel. Rapunzel grabbed one of Cass’s hand and one of Melissa’s “Melissa if you wanna hold someone’s hand then hold Cass’s” She put Melissa’s hand in Cass’s and they held it.

Then Rapunzel turned both of the girls around “Now, you get your rear ends out of this kettle right now and walk on those tiptoes.” She said and put her hands on her hips. “But—“ Cass tried to complain but Rapunzel didn’t wanna hear it. She pushed Cass and Melissa forward “No buts, out, tiptoes, now!” Rapunzel ordered “Yes ma’am” Cass said and they started walking towards the door.

Rapunzel and Eugene got the three out of the room now they just needed to get the top. They walked past the dogs and once they got to the one with the top Shorty who I do not know when woke up took the duck away from the dog and he woke up.

The dogs started chasing them they climbed on top of the boxes and Rapunzel grabbed Shorty who was riding on one of the dogs and they got the top which they left on the other side of the room by Pascal tangling himself in Rapunzel’s hair and Rapunzel throwing him to the top and him grabbing it.

Once they got it they ran towards the door. Lance was playing with the bones and Melissa and Cass were just waiting for them and were still holding hands. “Lance, the door, the door” Eugene said and Lance didn’t know what to do and eventually he closed the door shut. “Why would ya…? I meant go out the door” Eugene said and Lance tried opening it but it didn’t work. “It’s locked.” Lance said. “Why would you…?” Eugene asked being frustrated. Lance shrugged. “I’m a kid”

The dogs were getting closer and Rapunzel and Eugene hugged the other protectively. Then baby Shorty gut slightly out of the hug and threw the top at the dogs and Pascal hit the button to make it spin. The dogs got absorbed with light and they turned into puppies.

“Aw” They said at the sight of them. Melissa finally let go of Cass’s hand and they all went to pet the puppies. Melissa even holding one closer nearly squishing it. Rapunzel then grabbed the top.

“Okay, it was fun babysitting for the day but let’s get you guys back to normal.” Rapunzel said. “Time to add about 16 years, five for Melissa, and in Shorty’s case about 60 years.” She said and thought over that for a second. “How old is Shorty exactly?” She asked Eugene. “45…75, I have no idea” Eugene admitted. Rapunzel then turned the top button to a grown-up chicken and spun the top in reverse. The light absorbed the others again and turned them back to normal.

Melissa let go of the dog she was holding only now realizing how strong of a grip she had on him. “Hey, I’m still missing a couple teeth” Shorty started complaining. “You were always missing a couple teeth” Cass said to him. Then they all had a group hug. “We get to keep the puppies right?”

They left the dog kettle and Eugene tried another door to find a way out. “Still no way out, and it’s gonna take us forever to check this whole place. Rapunzel sighed. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to stay here another night.” She said.

“Or I can just freeze the entire house and shatter it.” Melissa said. “You are not destroying this house!” Rapunzel ordered. Melissa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. “Fine bossy”

Rapunzel giggled and looked towards Eugene. She grabbed his hands. “Today was really tough, but you know even though we didn’t always agree on everything I think our different approaches ended up being complementary, in a weird way” Rapunzel told her boyfriend. Eugene laughed. “Blondie I completely agree and if we ever do decide to have kids, assertiveness, compassion” He started saying. “And a whole lot of love” Rapunzel finished.

“You two were literally babysitting for an hour!” Melissa complained. “You know I’m starting to miss the crying and hand-holding Melissa” Eugene said trying to make fun of her. “I don’t” Melissa exclaimed and looked kinda disturbed by that fact. “Yeah, what was with that?” Rapunzel then asked. “Long story” Melissa said as she rolled her eyes. “And one more thing.” Rapunzel said and Melissa looked at her and gestured for her to continue. “Your powers weren’t reacting to how you felt”

“Ow, that” Melissa said. “It’s an even _longer_ story.” She said and laughed

“Tag you’re it” Lance aid and ran past them, Cass chasing after him. “You do not know who you’re messing with.” She said. “Hold on, wait for me!” Melissa yelled and joined the game. “Hey, hey, hey no running in the house!” Rapunzel yelled after them and winked at Eugene. “Hey go easy on them” Eugene said, he grabbed her hand and they walked the way the others went.


	24. Rapunzeltopia

Rapunzel has gone missing and everyone didn’t why, why, or how, so they started searching for her. “Rapunzel!” Eugene called for her as they walked through the house. “Rapunzel!”He yelled. “Where could she be?” Lance asked mouth full since he was eating a chicken leg. “Rapunzel!” Eugene called one last time.

Owl who was flying in the room also searching landed on Cass’s arm “You know this is a hoot, but we’d cover more ground if we split up” Cass said “Cheekbones sandwiches.” You take that hallway me and Melissa will take this one.” She said and they all went in the opposite direction. “Oh so now she’s doing incredible nicknames?” Eugene asked being annoyed. “Wonderful.”

Cass and Melissa were walking down a hallway. “Where could she be?” Melissa asked as she opened one of the doors and in it, there were flying chairs. “Well, not the weirdest thing I’ve seen.” Melisa said. “Cass?” Melissa asked as she noticed how quiet she was.

Cassandra was standing a couple of feet in front of Melissa and was clearly thinking about something and when Melissa called for her she got brought back to reality “Sorry, It’s just I was keeping watch all night I don’t understand how I didn’t saw her leave.” Cassandra told her.

Melissa furrowed her eyebrows and thought of something. “Maybe she didn’t” Melissa told her. Cass turned around to face the girl. “What do you mean?” Cass asked. “Well, let’s think about this first the mirror, then the top, and now Rapunzel disappears. And we don’t have a way out of here.” Melissa started listing all the things that had happened. “Are you saying that something is making us stay?” Cass asked her not being sure she understood what the girl meant. “I think something wanted for _Rapunzel_ to stay” she clarified. “So that they can take her.” Cass said catching on and Melissa nodded.

They walked further down the hall and a door flung open. Melissa gasped and Cass took out her sword. “What the…?” Melissa asked not sure what’s going on. “Cassandra” Said a voice. It was clearly coming from the inside but it was unrecognizable. “Hello, Rapunzel is that you?” Cass asked and the two of them walked inside. “Cassandra” The voice said again “That doesn’t sound like…” Melissa said but she stopped mid-sentence as the door slammed shut.

\--------------------------------------------

In the meantime, Eugene and Lance have found Rapunzel. Matthews who they now figured out was Tromos one of Zhan Tiri’s followers has trapped her. He’s put her in a dream state and if she doesn’t wake up from it she will forever be trapped inside The house of yesterdays tomorrow.

Matthews has set her down on some kind of a stone platform and vines started growing around. And by doing that Tromos would be able to get Zhan tiri back into the real world and out of her prison but the problem is that Rapunzel’s dream is basically paradise. And who would and to wake up from the best dream you’ve ever had.

In Rapunzel’s dreamland, she was back in Corona and she never got her blond hair back. The black rock thing never happened, she never met Varian and Melissa and all of that meant that the black rocks never destroyed Old Corona, that Quirin never got encased, that Varian never turned evil, and that they never left Corona.

Currently, in Rapunzel’s dream, she was racing Eugene on Max and Fidella to the wall and once she got there she saw that the world beyond Corona is just basically dead plants. And once Eugene got to the wall they talked about the coronation and that also meant that they had to go back to the castle so they don’t miss it.

They got back to the island and where Cass was waiting n them. “Well, Raps Eugene how was your race?” Cass asked and took Fidella’s reins from the Princess. “It was great, and I also won.” Rapunzel bragged. “Yeah well that’s only because the wind got into my way, don’t forget that my hair is longer than yours now.” He said and Rapunzel giggled.

Right as Rapunzel turned her gaze away from Eugene she bumped into someone, or someone bumped into her. And the both off them stumbled off their feet “Blondie are you okay?” Eugene asked as he knelt down. “I’m fine” She said to him. “I am so sorry Your highness.” A voice came, it was obviously from the person she just bumped into. “We’re sorry he’s just really clumsy” Another voice said a girl this time they sounded familiar. Rapunzel looked forward and saw Varian in front of her and her eyes blew wide. “Varian!?” She stumbled back, still being on the floor.

Varian has bumped into her clearly carrying a bunch of books with him since they were scattered everywhere. “Um, ye-yeah” Varian furrowed his eyebrows he was very confused right now. “I’m sorry your highness but how do you know my name?” Varian asked her. “Yeah that’s really weird” Melissa admitted and then she remembered who he’s talking too. “Not that I’m calling you weird Princess” She started saying. “No, no it’s okay Melissa” She said. Damn it slipped again.

“Raps do you know them?” Cass asked. “Ye—“ She wanted to say yes but then she remembered that since her hair isn’t back and the black rocks aren’t here that she technically never met him. “No.” 

Rapunzel has gotten back onto her feet and just now noticed that Varian was kneeling in front of her. Wow, this was getting really awkward. “It’s just that as the Princess I know the name of all of my subjects” She lied and luckily they bought it. “Oh, I didn’t know that” Varian said to her and smiled. “Okay, that is slightly creepy” Melissa said and then she turned to face Varian “Oh stand up” She said and gave him her hand to pull himself up.

Then Eugene picked up one of the books and saw that it was a Flynn Rider book. He handed it to Varian. “You got a nice taste in books kid” Eugene said and smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Rider.” Varian said he thought that Eugene was the real Flynn Rider. Eugene scratched the back of his head. “Oh, well that not actually me, I’m actually Eug—“ He started saying but Cass elbowed him. “Let it go, Fitzherbert.”

“Wow, honestly I’m surprised you’re not freaking out right now” Melissa said and looked towards him and he rolled his eyes.

Rapunzel then knelt down to help Varian pick up the books he dropped. “Oh, it’s okay Your highness you don’t have to help.” Varian said and knelt down and moved the book she was about to pick up away from her hand. Rapunzel smiled up at him. “Hey, call me Rapunzel” She said and smiled at him. “R-really?” He looked so shocked but so happy at the same time as he laughed at Rapunzel allowing him that. 

“Yeah, you klutz. What are you also deaf now?” Melissa said and also knelt down to help pick the books up “Oh c’mon Issa you _know_ it was an accident” They picked up the books and Melissa was holding half of them. “Okay, sis give me those books” Varian said. “Um, I’m _pretty_ sure that you don’t wanna fall off the bridge.” Melissa said and even moved the book pile slightly away from Varian.

“Well, it’s been great meeting you two but we have a coronation to prepare for.” Cass said and smiled towards the two. “Hey, wait a minute.” Eugene started saying. “Are you two twins?” He then asked. “Yes actually.” Melissa said through a laugh, sounding slightly weirded out and Varian laughed at her confusion and Melissa glared at him.

‘You are so lucky we’re not home right now’ Melissa said to her brother through twin telepathy. “Melissa, Varian!” Came Quirin’s voice. The twins turned around and faced their father. “Well it’s our dad, we gotta go bye.” They said in unison and the trio was slightly disturbed by that but smiled and waved to them as they walked towards their dad. “Bye.”Rapunzel said. “Bye Pri-Rapunezl” Varian said.

“They’re nice, I hope we get to see them again” Eugene said and smiled as he watched them walk towards Quirin. Rapunzel was looking at them as well and smiled. “Yeah” She said as she watched them talk with Quirin and get along. “I hope” She said slightly sadder this time as the memories of the attack on Old Corona came back to her and she lowered her head.

Eugene looked at her girlfriend and took her hands in his. “Now come on we got a Princess to crown” He said and they started walking. “I’ll take Fidella and Max to the stables first; don’t have much fun without me” Cass sad and winked at them. Then they split up.

\--------------------------------------------

Cass and Melissa, we’re in the room, well it wasn’t technically a room. There was grass and trees and flowers everywhere, it looked like they were outside but at the same time, it wasn’t outside. “Where are we?” Melissa asked. “I don’t know but I don’t like this.” Cass said and sheathed her sword. “Cassandra” Came the girl’s voice. “There’s that voice again. “Let’s split up; you go right and I’ll go left“ Cass said and that’s what they did.

Cass walked a few steps away from the door when a blue ghost girl appeared in front of her. “There you are Cassandra; I’ve nearly given up on you.” The girl said and walked closer to Cass. “Who-who are you?” Cass asked. “A friend.” She said and walked around Cass. “Or at least I’d like to be.” The girl told her. “Come” she then said and walked forward wanting for Cass to follow. “Yeah, no” Cass said to her and the girl stopped to turn around and look at her. “No?” She asked not understanding.

“You think Melissa hasn’t told us about you?” Cass asked her. “That girl” The blue ghost growled. “Yeah, what about me?” Melissa asked as she came into view and walked up to stand next to Cass. “What, cat got your tongue?” Melissa said after the girl didn’t answer her. “I’m gonna have to figure out a different way for this then.” She said her thoughts out loud.”For what? To make one of us turn against our friends?” Cass asked and she crossed her arms. “No, you don’t understand.” The girl tried explaining.

“We don’t?” Melissa asked and raised an eyebrow at her. “No, I just wanna help and tell you the truth. Cassandra if you would please come with me I’ll show you what I mean.” She put out a hand as if to take.

Melissa and Cass looked at each other. “No” Cass said sternly. The girl dropped her hand. Now Melissa interrupted. “I told you at the tree and I’m telling you now; we are _not_ turning against Rapunzel”

“Come on Melissa, let’s get out of here” Cass said and went to open the door. “Wait!” The girl called and the two turned around. “What is it now?” Cass asked. “I don’t understand you two, I mean you are mad at her and you are always in her shadow why do you still stand by her?” The girl asked.

Cass’s gaze saddened at that because she knew it was true. She has always felt second-best towards Rapunzel but she’s still her best friend. While Cass thought over what the girl said Melissa walked up closer to her and just glared. “You are gonna leave us alone and if I _ever_ see you again I will take care of you _myself”_ Melissa threatened her.  
She walked up to the door and gestured to Cass that they’re leaving. “Come on Cass.” She said and opened the door.

They went through and they were outside now. Everyone else was also there. “It’s even worse than I thought” They heard Eugene say and Rapunzel gasped and ran up to Cass. “Cass, thank goodness you’re safe” She said and hugged her best friend. “Oh, and what am I? A rock?” Melissa complained. Rapunzel let go of Cass and giggled at the girl.

She moved towards her and hugged her and after a second she hugged her really tightly. “Um, Punzel I can’t breathe” Melissa complained. “Raps, she still needs to breathe” Cass said and pulled Rapunzel away from the teen so that she would be able to catch her breath.

“Are you two okay, where were you?” She then asked the two. “We’re fine Rapunzel” Cass answered her and smiled at her best friend. “Let’s just say the ghost was back.” Melissa said slightly cryptic and then gasped as she felt a tugging at her dress.”Liska!” She picked up the fox and hugged her tightly and the fox licked her face.

“Okay you love your fox we know, but we’d better get moving” Cass told them and started walking away.

“Okay, time to it the road.” Rapunzel said and they started walking after Cass. “Destiny calls.” Melissa stayed back. “Um guys, the caravan” She said and gestured to the vehicle. “Oh, right!” Rapunzel exclaimed. Then they all turned around and walked back to the caravan.

They went inside Cass staying back for a second and looking back towards the door and then it disappeared and she went inside as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly made me remember how much I miss writing Melissa and Varian together.  
> I know it's kinda jumpy so yeah. Also is it just me or is my writing getting worse in chapter?


	25. Lost and found

The group has decided to take a break on their journey since their only a day’s travel away from the Dark kingdom. Eugene was worried since they didn’t know what they’re in for and the only clue they had was the three pieces of a scroll they couldn’t even read but then Rapunzel decided that, that day was his birthday and the two of them left Cassandra, Melissa, and Lance, alone.

“So what do we do in the meantime?” Lance asked the girls. “You two do whatever you want I’m going down to the river” Melissa said and left the two after she took her stuff and Liska with her. “Cass?” Lance asked. Cassandra just stared at him. “I’m gonna go get some wood for the fire.” Cass said. “But it’s morning” Lance told her not understanding why she would that. “I know I just don’t wanna be around you now” She said to the male and left in the opposite direction as Melissa went.

Lance decided that he’s gonna go see what Melissa was doing. She was sitting on a rock and staring into nothingness Lance heard her laugh but no one was there so what was she laughing at? Lance felt slightly weirded out as he was watching the girl act as if someone was talking to her and like she had an imaginary friend or something but there was no one there. Then he decided to leave her alone and go help Cass out or something.

He went the way he saw Cass went and he saw her picking up logs and right as he was about to say something Cassandra fell down the cliff. Lance’s eyes blew wide and he ran to the cliff. “Cassandra!” He called for her but no answer.

It was so weird Cass was just casually walking around the forest and she wasn’t even that near the cliff but then she still just fell. Although it looked more like she was pushed if anything but there was none there except her (and kinda Lance) so maybe it was the wind? No Lance would have felt it if that was the case.

Lance was looking down but there was no sign of the woman, he called for her but there was no answer, not even Owl came to warn the man where she might be. Lance then got up and ran back to where Melissa was.

“Melissa!” He called for her. Melissa turned around from where she was sitting on the boulder. She jumped off after seeing how worried the man looked. “Lance?” She asked “What’s going on?” She asked him. Lance stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and then he took a deep breath at the end to tell her. “Cassandra fell off a cliff” He told her. The teen girl’s mouth went agape and her eyes blew wide, she blinked rapidly processing what she just heard.

“What, do you mean she fell off a cliff?” Melissa asked him, breathing slightly hitched and starting to get into a bit of a panic. “She was carrying logs and then just…fell” Lance explained. “Okay, show me where” Melissa said and Lance took her to where he last saw Cass.

“Here” He told her and pointed down. Melissa looked down and sucked in a breath. “That’s a far drop” She said and glanced at the man. “Any ideas?” Lance asked her. “I guess we go down there and look for her and hope that nothing bad happened.” Melissa told him and Lance gave a nervous gaze down at Melissa saying that.

Hopefully, nothing happened to her cause if Cass got hurt like for example she broke her arm or something like that it would probably still be lucky but if she died, then neither of them don’t even wanna found out what would Rapunzel do. I mean they both knew that it wasn’t either of theirs fault but Rapunzel would lose her best friend and the others already have enough of Melissa’s crying over Varian and now they would have to deal with Rapunzel’s over Cass as well.

“C’mon” Melissa then said and gestured for Lance to follow her.

“How are we suppose to find her?” Lance asked as they looked for a path to get down there. “First, we need to find a path and then Liska can sniff her out.”She said and moved away a couple of tree branches that got into her face.

“I found a path!” She exclaimed and pointed it to show Lance. Melissa, Lance, and Liska went down the path it took them a while possibly an entire hour probably even longer. It was like Melissa said ‘a far drop’ and that meant a long way down.

Once they got down Liska was on the case of sniffing Cass out but there were a lot of other smells and a lot of pollen and Liska sneezed as it got in her nose. Melissa sighed. “There’s too much pollen here” She went towards Liska and picked her up. “We’re gonna have to look for Cass on our own.”

\---------------------------------------------

Lance and Melissa weren’t even looking for that long. It took them about two hours to find Cass. She was pretty far away from the place she supposedly fell and…crying? “Cass?” Melissa asked her as she came up to the woman.

Cass immediately snapped up her hand and wiped away her tears and stood up. “I’m fine” She said but it was clear that she wasn’t and she just left the two of them. “What was that all about?” Lance asked “I don’t know” Melissa said and then her gaze moved from Lance towards the way Cass went and it turned into one of determination. “But I’m gonna figure out” She said and started walking after Cass and nearly tripping over Liska.

Melissa needed to practically run to catch up with the woman. “Cass, wait!” Melissa said to her and Cassandra turned around and Melissa freeze at the glare she sent her. “Why should I?” She spat at the girl. “Cass… are you _sure_ you’re alright?” Melissa asked hesitantly. “Yes.” She said slightly calmer this time. “Let’s just go back up before Eugene and Rapunzel came back” Cass told her and Melissa furrowed her eyebrows in concern but she didn’t know what to do so she just followed Cass up the path she came down with Lance…

Lance! She nearly forgot about him. She put her arms around her mouth so that her voice would be louder. “Lance, come on hurry!” She yelled and a couple seconds after Lance appeared. “Man, you can yell loud” He said and they went after Cass who was pretty ahead of them.

\---------------------------------------------

Once they got back up Cass stayed quiet the entire day after until Rapunzel and Eugene got back. They set up a campfire and Rapunzel started telling the others what happened that day with Vigor and the entire him being Demanitus thing.

They sat around the fire, except for Eugene he was slumping against a tree not far away from the others, still in the range to hear what they were saying. “And then Vigor said ‘for I am Demanitus’” Rapunzel said and even impersonating a male’s voice at the part Vigor said. Then Rapunzel laughed.

But of course, someone had to ruin everything. “I bet Varian would love to meet Demanitus” Cass said to Melissa but this time instead of Melissa doing something to her or shooting her death glare or something like that she just looked annoyed with her. “Okay, I’m gonna let that one slide just this once but only because I wanna hear the end of this story” Melissa said, and with that cleared away Cass’s confusion.

Then Rapunzel continued with her story. “Now this is a monkey talking by the way” She said apparently thinking that they don’t know that Vigor is a monkey. “So he took us to a maze and-and there were riddles” Rapunzel was saying sounding super excited. “Cass, Cass you know how much I love riddles.” She said and then started talking about them. “Oh, this one I had to put my arm in a wall totally figured it out” She was telling them.

While Rapunzel was telling the others the story Eugene got the gem thing (whatever that thing is) and in it, it said that someone will turn against Rapunzel and Eugene’s biggest suspicion was: **_Cassandra_**


	26. Destinies collide

The group has finally done it; they have gotten to the Dark kingdom. They stopped the caravan right before they would enter the kingdom's borders.

They went outside of the caravan and looked out on the kingdom. “We made it” Rapunzel said “The Dark kingdom” Everyone was starring at it and it was something they never saw before. “Yeah, we just need a way to get the ol’ camper down there. “ Eugene said and as if on cue the caravan started rolling backwards down the hill and off a cliff. “No not again” Eugene complained as they were looking at the broken pieces of it on the ground “Wow, that caravan really isn’t lucky” Melissa said.

The caravan was shattered into a million pieces. Lance sighed. “It served us well” He said and wiped away a fake tear. Shorty then ran up to them.”Oh no, all my clean clothes” He said and grabbed his head, everyone looked at him. “Shorty you didn’t have any clean clothes” Lance said and Shorty just pffted “Not with that attitude I didn’t” He told the man.

Rapunzel then turned back around to look at the kingdom and Eugene and Cass went to her side. “Your destiny awaits Princess” Cass said and Eugene walked up to his girlfriend. “You sure you’re ready for this?” He asked her worrying about what might happen and not wanting for her to force herself if she doesn’t want to. “I just wish I knew what _this is”_ She said “I mean Demanitus said if I don’t grab the Moonstone the black rocks will destroy everything” She said and turned around to face the other two. “But I have no idea what to expect to happen to _me,_ when I do” She said and looked at the kingdom again.

Cass stepped forward to be next to the Princess and placed her hand on her back. “I don’t know but whatever happens you won’t be facing it alone” She said and looked at Eugene who also came up to Rapunzel and put his hand behind her back.

Then the trio started singing that they don’t know what they would do without having each other with them.

They stopped to take a break and Eugene started looking over the note he got from Demanitus. “When Rapunzel enters the Dark kingdom one of her team will turn against her” He said out loud. Max walked up to him. “I don’t wanna believe it either Max but Demanitus has been right about everything so far” He said and looked forward.

“Maybe they don’t know they will?” Melissa said to him. She was standing behind him leaning against a tree and she overheard what he said. “How can someone not know?” Eugene asked her “Well, it could be accidental like someone does something without even knowing that would be betraying her” Melissa said and walked up next to him. “You should tell her” Melissa finally said.

“No, I won’t tell her, ew” He said to the girl and then Max neighed agreeing with the teen. “Oh, come on you too” He said being annoyed. Melissa crossed her arms and just stared at him. It was the same stare she used on Varian the day she figured out about what he was doing and it normally works for people to tell her things or to even make someone do something like this but Pascal was already ahead.

He stuck out his tongue and took the note from Eugene’s hand. Rapunzel then took it from the chameleon. “What’s this?” She asked and Eugene was getting nervous and laughed awkwardly. “This is so much fun.” He said and Melissa elbowed him.

Rapunzel read the note. “No one is gonna turn against me” She said as they continued on walking towards the castle. “Demanitus has to be wrong.” Rapunzel said. “And what if he isn’t?” Melissa asked worry in her voice. “I mean you never suspected Varian to betray you” she pointed out. “Yeah, but he had a reason…kinda” Eugene said. Melissa raised both her eyebrows at him once that sentence left his mouth. “Whatever happened with my dad was no reason for him to turn against you guys.” Melissa said. “What I meant was that unlike Varian Rapunzel hasn’t done anything bad to someone that would mean for them to turn on her.” Eugene explained.

“And I thought that I told you that maybe someone could do it accidentally” Melissa said to him. “Yeah, sure Ice snake how could betrayal happen on accident? Answer that one” Eugene said to her and then Rapunzel had enough. “Okay, stop this!” Rapunzel told them and walked further on.

“And besides Melissa’s right everyone had my back this far they’re not gonna stop now” Rapunzel said and looked back at the other two. “And what if they think they’re protecting you? After all that’s how Cass injured her hand.” Eugene pointed out and Melissa straight up looked at him like something was wrong with his brain. “That is literally wha I was saying” She said almost yelling. “No, you said on accident not protecting” Eugene said to the teen. “Protecting her without realizing that is betrayal is a way of accidental.” Melissa told him and Eugene looked like he thought over those words.

“But who do you think it could be?” Rapunzel asked her boyfriend then. Eugene turned his gaze around and looked at Cass. “You don’t think that Cass…?” Rapunzel started saying but wasn’t able to finish the question not wanting to believe what he wanted to say. “Look, look, look” Eugene started saying not wanting for Rapunzel to understanding him wrong. “I love Cass; she’s become like a sister to me.” He said as the two of them looked back at the woman. “Granted an annoying sister you only put up with because you have to but maybe we should you know keep an eye on…” He didn’t get to finish as Melissa immediately shouted something. “Watch out!” She said and shot a snowball at the bird that was about to fly straight into Eugene’s face and it fell to the ground.

Then it started walking weirdly around Eugene’s legs and even hit his head against them. “What is that bird doing?” Eugene asked. Cass and Lance ran up to the other three and Cass looked up and saw something. “Uh, maybe you should try asking his friends” Cass said and pointed up at a group of ravens that were flying straight towards them.

They split up trying to get rid of them and for them not to attack. Some of them decided to follow Owl since he was a bird as well as they are so he was their best target but because of that Owl was able to distract them and some of them hit a tree.

Then the birds started circling around a specific one and that exact one was the only bird looking at them and was also in front. “They’re all following that bird” Rapunzel pointed out. “You sure?” Melissa asked her to make sure.”Yeah, look!” Rapunzel shouted and ducked down as the birds flew down and the one she said that the others were following was in front. Melissa started rubbing her hands together and a smirk formed on her face, “Than this will be really easy” She said and lifted her hand and pointed at the bird, and then snapped her fingers and froze their leader. “Liska get the bird!” Melissa ordered the fox. “Melissa, what are you doing?” Rapunzel asked her. “You just made them angrier” Cassandra said.

The second Melissa froze the bird the others went every way possible being lost without their leader bird and so they all started attacking everyone at the exact same time. Liska got Melissa the bird and Melissa picked it up. She looked at the cliff and then back at the bird and threw it into the air to test its weight and Rapunzel understood what she was doing.

The Princess let down her hair and climbed a tree. “Melissa give me the bird.” She shouted at the girl. Pascal squeaked on top of her shoulder and once Rapunzel looked straight ahead she saw a bird flying her way. She used her frying pan to shield herself a luckily she didn’t fall off the branch.

Melissa ran up to the tree and gave the frozen bird to the Princess. Rapunzel tied her hair around it and looped it around a branch and made it look like the bird was flying and the others finally stopped attacking and went back to the leader. Rapunzel then motioned that she’s gonna throw the bird. “Melissa unfreeze it!” Melissa snapped her fingers and then the bird started moving again. Rapunzel swung her hair and the bird flew out of her hairs hold and back towards the castle the others following behind.

“Wonderful!”Eugene said sarcastically as he was taking off his boot. “Even the birds in this kingdom are hostile.“ He said and the bird that almost hit his face came out of his boot and flew after the others.

“It’s gonna take a lot more than a bunch of birds to stop us.” Rapunzel said as she looked at the crows. They stepped forward and stopped at a ravine of sorts. “Something like this for example” She said. Lance looked over the edge. “Yep, that’s a long way down.” Lance said and his voice bounced of the walls and echoed. And Lance laughed at that. Then Shorty wanted to try it. “Help” He said and just like with Lance it echoed. “Did you hear that someone needs help” Shorty said and was about to jump over the edge but Lance caught him.

“Anybody have any idea how we get across this thing.” Eugene said and gestured to the ravine with his hands. Then Melissa snapped her fingers and created a bridge for them to cross. “How about this?” She asked and smirked at Eugene. “That works” Eugene answered her.

“Okay, guys come on” Rapunzel said and they started walking. “Are you sure this will hold?” Lance asked her. “Of course it will, I made it so it will definitely hold” Melissa answered. “Yeah, but what if it cracks?” Eugene asked her. “Since when are you this paranoid?”Melissa asked him amusingly. “Oh, I’m sorry if I’m trying to be safe here because we are _definitely not_ walking on top of a bridge made of ice that could break just from heat and which is also on top of ravine.” Eugene told the girl. 

Melissa just rolled her eyes and continued walking. “Oh look a gondola” Lance said and pointed at it. “Luckily we didn’t have to use _that”_ Eugene said as he looked at it. “How did it even get in the middle of the wire?” Melissa asked. “It would be impossible to reach.” She said and then Cass looked at it. “It’s not that far” She said and the others turned to face her. “Cass, you really think that you would be able to get that gondola?” Lance asked. “Yep, all in the name of fulfilling destiny” She said and started walking. “You really buy all this destiny stuff?” Lance asked her and she looked at him. “I believe everybody’s got a destiny.”

Then they heard a loud crack. They turned around and there was a man wearing a bear hood behind them. And he was trying to break the ice by hitting it with an ax. “Can we not go just one place without some weirdo jumping out of _nowhere_?” Eugene asked being annoyed. “He’s breaking the ice! Run!” Rapunzel yelled and they stepped up the pace.

“I thought you said the bridge is sturdy!” Eugene yelled at Melissa. “Well if you want a bridge that doesn’t break when hit by an ax then _go and make_ it out of the _rocks_!” She yelled back at him. Then they stopped running as the man threw the ax in front of them and piece of the bridge broke off and they couldn’t go further. They all turned around and Rapunzel let down her hair. “Lance, Cass, Melissa get to the other side. “ She said and then looked at Eugene. “Eugene let’s go see what our new friend wants” She said to her boyfriend.

Then the two charged at him and the man hit Eugene and he nearly fell off the bridge. “Eugene!” Luckily Max caught him at the last second. Rapunzel went after the man and wrapped her hair around his feet and tried pushing him off balance, but he was too strong and then Cass jumped at him and pushed him to the ground.

Lance and Melissa then joined in as well and Melissa made ice walls and a roof so that no one can fall off the edge unless if the ice cracks. “Guys I told you to leave!” Rapunzel argued and the man pushed Cass off his back and she hit against the wall. “Do you really think we’d let you do this yourselves?”Melissa answered and shot ice balls at the man

The bear hood guy managed to get past them and grabbed his ax. The five of them plus Max and Fidella got ready to fight.

The man charged at them and easily knocked out Lance and Eugene. Cass then attacked and Eugene took the opportunity to knock him from behind. He stumbled forward and Rapunzel wrapped her hair around his wrist as he was about to charge again. Melissa shot another ice ball at the man and knocked the ax out of his hand.

That seemed to anger him and he grabbed the hair around his wrist and pulled at it and caught Rapunzel off balance. He grabbed back his ax and charged at Melissa and she made a shield to protect herself but before it would hit Cass blocked the blow but the man was stronger than her and moved his feet and knocked her off balance by hitting her. In the meantime the animals we’re just trying to protect themselves and Fidella and Liska were trying to wake up Lance who the man knocked out cold.

Then out of nowhere right in front of Max, Eugene came flying by and he hit the wall and collapsed to the ground and he also made a huge hole in the wall. Max turned around and the girls were doing their best to hit the man but whatever they tried ended either with them being knocked down to the floor or against the wall.

Then Adira came running down the bridge which was more a hallway now and hit the man and knocked him to the ground. She looked towards the others and smirked. “Where did she come from?” Cass asked being annoyed. “Like an angel, she fell from heaven.” Lance said who was still sitting down. “Really that wakes you up!?” Melissa said being frustrated.

“And now Adira’s here because why wouldn’t she be” Eugene exclaimed and the man got up. The man then charged at Adira. She was putting up a pretty good fight compared to the others, but then the man knocked her sword out of her hand and it conveniently fell right through the hole Eugene made. Then the man kicked Adira and she went flying through the wall. “Adira, no!” Lance yelled after her and he and Cass looked through the whole but only got a moment to do so as Melissa patched up the two holes.

But it was useless as the man hit the walls, floor, and ceiling multiple times and it started shattering. They all started running and right before they would have gotten to the end Eugene stopped. Rapunzel noticed that and stopped as well. “Rapunzel you and the others, go” He said and turned around. “I’ll hold off mister personality” He said but no one was really on board with this plan especially Rapunzel. “But—“ She tried complaining but Eugene cut her off. “I said go!” He ordered them. The man in the hood was getting there fast and the bridge was getting close to collapsing.

They all excited the bridge hallway and went onto solid ground except for Rapunzel so Cass pulled on her wrist to get her to leave but the Princess was stubborn.” Cassandra wait!” She said to her best friend.

Then the man caught to Eugene and was leaning over him. “Okay what do you say we call this one a draw” He said and then he tripped. The man was about to strike him with the ax again but he stopped as he stared into the brunette's eyes. “Eugene!” Rapunzel yelled after him and wanted to go to him but Cass picked her up and threw her over her shoulder and the two of them left the bridge right as it collapsed under Eugene and the man. “No!”Rapunzel yelled. “No!” They fell down. “We should have gone with the gondola” Lance said and Melissa and Cass both turned to face him and glared.

The others were looking down at the pit for any signs of Eugene. “I-I’m so sorry Raps” Cass said as she put her hand on the Princess's shoulder. Rapunzel stood up “This is not how our story ends!” She said sternly. She turned around to face the others. “We’re going down to get him” Rapunzel said but Adira bugged it.

“No need” She said as she brushed the dust off her hands. “He’s fine. He made it safely into the cave below” She walked past them and then turned around. “I saw it. Now come Fish skin didn’t risk his life so that we could waste time looking for him” She said and wanted to go on but Rapunzel wrapped her hair around her waist and stopped her. “Just a minute Adira” She said and the woman turned around.

“You knew that knight back there” Rapunzel said and Adira looked away probably from shame. She took in a deep breath. “In fact bet you know a lot of things you’re not telling us” The Princess said. “We’re not going another step until you start giving us answers” The Princess said and Adira turned around to face her.

“You’re right Princess. It’s time you heard the whole story” Adira said and untangled herself from the blondes hair.

Adira told them the story of how the moonstone came and about the brotherhood and that she found a source of equal power and apparently that she was there on the day of the Battle of Old Corona. “—only you Rapunzel can restore balance to all things” Adira said finishing her story. “Wait you were there when the battle happened!?” Melissa sked since apparently t her that was the important part. “Melissa not now” Rapunzel said to the teen and then looked back at Adira. “If you’ve known this all along why have you been so cryptic?” The Princess asked her.

Adira looked towards the castle, where the moonstone’s at. “While I’m certain bringing the Sundrop to the Moonstone will naturalize its threat.” She said and looked back at Rapunzel slightly hesitant. “I’m not sure what will happen to you” She admitted. 

Cass took a step forward. “You mean if Rapunzel touches the Moonstone she could—“ Cass started saying but Rapunzel stopped her as she put her hand on the older girl’s shoulder and Cass looked towards her friend. “I did not come this far to stop now” She told her and Cass looked away from her. “Good, are we all friends again?” Adira then asked as they started walking again. “Sure” Rapunzel said though it sounded kinda forced. “We never were” Cass said, she didn’t like Adira before and she doesn’t like her now. “Technically you’re my aunt so…” Melissa pointed out and Cass rolled her eyes.

They went to some kind of passageway going through the wall. “This is the only safe way up. Follow me” Adira said and they did as told. Rapunzel stopped right before going in. “Sorry Max looks like you two will have to stay here” Rapunzel said and Max’s face fell in annoyance and then Shorty piped up. “Don’t worry my lady I’m great with children” Shorty said to her and hugged Max.

Rapunzel smiled but it was clear it was forceful. “Ha, they’re in good hands Shorty” She said lying and turned around pretending she’s gonna walk away and as Shorty left Max’s side Rapunzel turned back around to the horse. “You’re in charge” She told him and Max neighed standing proud. Rapunzel then walked after the others

“You’d better stay as well” Melissa said to Liska and then put her on top of Fidella’s saddle. The horse neighed at her. “You don’t mind if I leave her here, right?” Melissa asked and petted her nose face thing (I still don’t know how that part of a horse is called) Fidella then neighed and nodded her head and she left. Then Shorty fell asleep against Max’s legs.

“Hey, Rapunzel random question” Melissa said as they walked side by side. “What’s up?” She asked the girl and smiled at her. Melissa furrowed her eyebrows thinking how to ask “Um, why is Shorty so…” She was looking for the right word. “Stupid, idiotic, brainless” Cass said providing the words. “Yeah, that” Melissa said and gestured to Cass indicating that she meant the words that the woman said. “I don’t know. He’s been like that since I’ve met him so I don’t think he ever was different.” Rapunzel said to her.

It took them a couple minutes to get to the top and when they did Rapunzel looked down the path leading to the entrance gate and then looked back at the others. “We’re here” She said and was ready to start walking ahead but Adira stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. “Be on your guard” She said and Rapunzel looked worriedly at her. “This path is lined with lethal, inescapable traps; she said and stepped on one of the stone bricks. Spear of sorts shot from the ground. “Watch out!” Adira said and moved Rapunzel away but then the spears crumbled as they were old. “Great traps” Cass said sarcastically. “Okay, so I oversold the traps a little” Adira admitted. “They’re old” She said.

“Even if they weren’t I could have literally just freeze them and they would shatter” Melissa said to her aunt. “Why is your answer to almost every problem, shattering?” Cass asked “Cause it’s easy…and fun” Melissa told her and then Rapunzel’s hair started glowing. “Wow” She said and her hair started floating upwards.

And then it just stopped. “Uh, what was that?” Cass asked. “The Moonstone, it must know the Sundrop is close.” Adira said. “But it’s a rock” Melissa said. “How do you know?” Lance asked her. “Cause the word stone is literally in its name” Melissa told the man.

“Melissa’s right it is a rock but the thing is that it’s a celestial stone so it has control over things, like the black rocks” Adira told them. “Well, we’d better get going.” Rapunzel said and started walking ahead. The others following not far behind

Once they got to the door they started spinning the wheel that moves the chains and opens the door. Rapunzel watched as the door opened and Eugene was standing behind them. Rapunzel gasped. “Eugene!”She said in relief. “Oh thank goodness you’re okay” She said and walked forward. “I was so…” She started saying but then she noticed the look in his eyes. “Eugene?” Rapunzel asked wanting to know what’s wrong. “Wh-what is it?” She finally asked. “I’m sorry Rapunzel” Eugene said.

His head was lowered in shame. He wasn’t able to look at his girlfriend knowing how hurt she’ll be after what he’ll do but he has to do it if he wants to save her. Then the chain holding the door open was cut and the doors closed. “Eugene!” Rapunzel said and started banging on the doors. “Let me in!” She yelled. “Eugene!” She finally said and laid her forehead against the doors. Rapunzel stayed like that for a while and then she remembered something. “One of her company will turn against her” She whispered loud enough for only her to hear.

Then she straightened up. “I can’t believe this” She said and tears started forming at the corner of her eyes but she wiped them away. “Princess, listen to me” Lance said from behind. He placed his hand on top of his chest gesturing to himself. “I’ve known Eugene my entire life and he has never I mean never loved anyone as much as he loves you” He said and motioned towards her.

“Yeah, Raps whatever he thinks he’s doing he must be doing it for you” Cass said to her and even Pascal nodded on Rapunzel’s shoulder. “It’s like me and Eugene said about the note.” Melissa started saying. “Maybe someone would betray you on accident or by thinking they’re protecting you” Melissa said and the Princess turned around.

“You guys are probably right but I need to hear it from him.” She said. “We have to hurry” They heard Adira say as she was looking at her reflection in the rocks. “The king has my shadow blade which has the power to cut these rocks” She said and turned to face them. “I know exactly what he’s going to do with it. Destroy the Moonstone” She said and Rapunzel’s eyes blew wide.

She looked down at her companion. “Pascal, find a way inside get to Eugene and don’t let him anywhere near that stone” She ordered and Pascal saluted and left. “The rest of us need to look for a back entrance or something, this can’t be the only way into the castle” Rapunzel said. “Why don’t you shatter the doors, huh?” Cass asked Melissa amusingly. “Because you still need something to hit it with after it gets frozen and unless you wanna kick it I think we should find a different way in” Melissa told the woman.

Then Rapunzel’s hair glowed again and a bunch of rocks started shooting from the ground. She grabbed it since it was floating again and then the glowing stopped. Cassandra grabbed her hand. “Raps are you okay?” Cass asked her. “Yeah, I’m fine” She breathed out and stood up and then let out a hand to let Cass stood up. “I think we’ll be okay” Rapunzel said but she was wrong as the ground started crumbling and they fell down a hole. They caught themselves on the rocks right before they would have hit the ground: “Great a sewer, full of lava” Cass said. “Well good news this will lead us into the castle.” Adira said. “Melissa, can your powers counteract lava?” Rapunzel asked her. “I can try” Melissa said and extended one of her arms the other one still holding onto the rock. She started freezing the lava and a thick layer of ice appeared on top of the lava. They waited for a second to see if it melts and after it didn’t the let go and jumped down onto the ice. “Well let’s get going.”Rapunzel said. Adira cleared her throat. “I think you’re forgetting something” Adira said and pointed at Lance who was laying on top of three rocks frozen solid. “Ups” Mellissa said and unfroze him.

She must have done it either when the rocks started shooting out of nowhere or when falling down.

\----------------------------------------

Inside the castle, Pascal has finally reached Eugene. “Pascal?” Eugene asked shocked by the fact he was there. Pascal started walking towards him. “What are you doing here?” He asked and then Pascal stopped right in front of him and turned red indicating that he’s mad. “Are you kay frog?” He asked and then Pascal squeaked and Eugene realized. “Yeah, yeah I know, I know you’re mad at me but I didn’t have a choice” Eugene told him and Pascal stuck out his tongue.

Eugene then picked him up and held him in his hands. “Look this is gonna sound crazy” He said and stepped onto the platform to be higher. “But this place is where I come from” He told the chameleon and then he turned back to his green self as he finally started t understand and then he looked back at Eugene. “I know we brought Rapunzel here to grab the stone but everything…” He took in a breath “…everything is different now” He told him.

Eugene looked to the side. “Look the last time someone tried to destroy the moonstone I lost my mother” He said and Pascal moved his claw onto his finger as if he’s trying to comfort him and looked away. “And what if we lost Rapunzel, Pascal?” Eugene said and at that Pascal shot his head right back to face him.

Pascal left Eugene’s hands and started walking down his body to his waist where he had some kind of a bag and went inside and took out the note from Demanitus. Eugene took it from Pascal and looked at it and then realization finally hit him. “It’s me” He said and Pascal nodded. “I’m the one who turned against Rapunzel. “ He said and Pascal went onto Eugene’s shoulder. “I should have known better.” He sighed. Then Pascal chirped. “Looks like Melissa was right” Eugene said wanting to be annoyed by that but couldn’t. “It was an accident” He said and then looked at Pascal and tear the note. “All right Pascal let’s go find Rapunzel” He said and left the room.

\----------------------------------------

The others were still in the sewer but they were getting close to getting out as they were already climbing up. “Hey, guys” Rapunzel said. “I think I see a light ahead.” She said pointing at the hole in the wall.

Once they got up to it Lance looked through the hole. “What? What do you see?” Rapunzel asked. “Is it Eugene?” She said hopefully and wanted to see for herself. “I think creepy guy’s talking to himself” Lance said as an answer to the Princesses questions.

“This is good. It means he doesn’t suspect we’re here” Adira told the others and then they left the hole. They were hiding behind armor stands and the rocks so that the king won’t see them. “The Moonstone chambers are just through those doors” Adira said to them. Melissa was looking at the man and furrowed her eyebrows. “Is he missing an arm?” She then asked. “Yes, he lost it when he tried taking the Moonstone” Adira said to her. “Okay, guys” Rapunzel started saying. “I’ll need a distraction so that I can slip in there” Rapunzel said and Cass went next to her. “No way you’re not going in alone” Cass argued. “Who knows what’s in there” She said. “Um, the Moonstone, that guy, possibly Eugene…yeah, that’s probably it” Melissa said and Cass rolled her eyes. “No one asked you” She said to her.

“Rapunzel should go in alone” Adira said to the woman and they both looked up at her. “Only the Sundrop can access the Moonstone’s great power” Adira said. Rapunzel turned around and thought for a second. She remembered back to what Cass said when they went to the great tree about not trusting her judgment and that made her make up her mind. “Cass and I will go”

“In the meantime, you three run interference against the king so we can slip by” She said as she stood up. They went forward and then hid behind the door. “Okay, on my count” Rapunzel said and pushed open the door. “One, two…” She said as they went on, and right before she would hit three, the king threw his ax at them. Melissa made a shield that protected them and after she got rid of it the ax fell and she grabbed it.

“My next throw will find its target, you were warned to stay away” He said “Edmund” Adira said his name kinda darkly. “I have nothing to say to you Adira!” He yelled at her. “Hey don’t yell at my aunt!” Melissa yelled and it was in her loud screeching voice that even if people wore earplugs they would still hear her. “Ow, that was loud” Rapunzel said. “You’ve never heard Melissa yell before?” Cass asked her and then Lance came flying through the room.

Then Cassandra took out her sword and charged at the king but he easily knocked her to the ground. Edmund walked forward and Adira held her hand in front of Rapunzel and Melissa protectively before charging at the king. She tried hitting him but as she tried to kick him he grabbed her foot and spun her around and threw her against the ground and then he collapsed.

Melissa threw his own ax at him at the back of his head and it was strong enough to make him fall. Then Rapunzel’s hair started glowing again. “The Moonstone knows I’m close” Rapunzel said. “Go before he gets the chance to stop you” Melissa told her and she went forward but the King grabbed her foot. “No, no one may enter that room” He said and got up and moved to stand in front of her.

“I’m going in and you don’t wanna get in my way” She said sternly. “I’d listen to her if I were you. “ Melissa called to him. He looked towards her and then back at the Princess. “You’re not getting past me” He said and then Eugene came running in. “Yes she is” He said to him.

Everyone looked towards him. “Let her in, she’s the Sundrop” He said to the king and ran up to his girlfriend. “Eugene!” She exclaimed. “Rapunzel I am so sorry I just thought...” He started saying but Rapunzel cut him off. “There’s no time for that we have to get to that stone this place is coming down around us” She said to him but Edmund wouldn’t hear it. “But the Moonstone must be destroyed son” He told Eugene and Rapunzel looked at him and smiled. “Son!?” She was so happy and excited at that moment. “You finally got adopted” Lance said and Melissa facepalmed. “That’s his biological dad Lance!” Melissa said to him, slightly frustrated.

“Look I’ll fill you all in later” He said as he grabbed his father’s hands and tried pulling him away from Rapunzel so that she could get in. “No” Edmund complained. “Thumbnail, I’m a price” He said and then turned back around. “Probably”

Then Rapunzel turned around and ran to the door and right when she was ready to open the door and go inside they started glowing and Rapunzel’s hair stopped. The whole place started shaking. “What’s going on?” Lance asked slightly scared and nervous for what might happen. “It can’t be” Edmund said apparently already knowing what’s going on. “What is it?” Rapunzel asked wordily.

“For centuries, my ancestors have sworn to protect this treasure hold and now their spirits have arisen to uphold that oath” Edmund explained, and then the statue's eyes started glowing and ghosts started coming out of them. “Not necessarily how I imagined meeting your family” 

One of the ghosts went down and grabbed Lance by the leg and took him off the ground. Pascal went after him and jumped up towards the ghost and the ghost caught him and then Pascal shot out his tongue straight into the ghost’s eye and he dropped Pascal and Lace from his hold. “Adira catch me!” Lance yelled.

Adira started running around as if she was gonna caught him but instead, she caught Pascal and Lance fell onto the floor. “Love hurts” Lance said and then he fully collapsed.

Eugene and Rapunzel were talking by themselves. “So you have a dad?” She asked to clarify. “Yeah turns out you weren’t the only one who had a destiny waiting here.” He said to her and then two ghosts showed up behind them. “Watch out!” Melissa yelled and shot at them the ghost disappeared on impact and Melissa’s sticky snow hit against the wall.

Adira was still trying to fight King Edmund for some reason even though it was pretty obvious by now that that’s impossible and he knocked her to the ground. Rapunzel ran towards the door and Edmund saw that and he ran after her.

Melissa saw that and thought for a second she was about to throw a sticky snowball at the king but she remembered something, she took something from her satchel and then froze Eugene in place as he was about to charge at Edmund. “Melissa, wrong person!” He shouted at her. “Hang on I have an idea” She said and lowered her hand and opened the thing in her hand and some kind of a pink liquid came out and she threw it against the king.

It hit him right as he was about to grab Rapunzel’s hair. It glued him against the wall with the snow but at the same time if fully covered him with goo, the goo from Varian’s goo bombs. “How did you…” Eugene started asking. “Lucky guess.” She admitted.

“Well looks like your luck is running out.” Cass aid as she charged past Melissa. 4 ghosts decided to go straight for the teen girl and Cass cut threw 3 of them but it was no use as they just came back. The ghosts then attacked Cass and Rapunzel let down her hair and used it as a lasso and made the ghosts disappear by hitting them.

One of the ghosts decided to go straight for Eugene, but he couldn’t move because he was frozen. And then an ax came flying through his head and disappeared. “Sorry, for forgetting” Melissa apologized and smiled awkwardly as she unfroze him. “Wait the King” Eugene said and stopped Melissa from running away. She sighed and snapped her fingers which got rid of the snow but it still had the goo so she reached into her satchel and pulled out a vile. “Use this to get rid of the goo” She said and left.

Eugene ran towards Edmund and Adira pushed him out of the way as he was about to get hit by a ghost and then he continued towards Edmund. Adira dodged the blows the ghost made and then Lance came by and pushed _her_ out of the way. “Watch out!” He said and Adira looked more angry than pleased. “You okay?” He asked her “I had it under control” She snapped at him and turned around. “Lance, thank you” She then said and Lance smiled. Then the ghost from before came and attacked them.

Eugene finally managed to get Edmund out. “Your majesty, father I-I don’t know what to call you, but you have to stop these spirits” Eugene said slightly pleading for his help at this. “Even if I could she must never enter that room” He said and pushed Eugene against the ground.

Some of the ghosts started circling Rapunzel and Cass. Lance cut threw one and it came back. “They keep coming back!” He yelled. “Then we got here just in time” Shorty said as he came running in on Maximus.

Edmund was pinning Eugene against the wall now. “You know maybe you’re right, maybe me coming back here is fulfilling my destiny, but what if my destiny is not to join you in this place” He said to him. “But rather it is to rescue you from it” He said and Edmund’s expression slightly softened. “You don’t have to fight anymore; she has come to put an end to all of this.” Eugene told his father. “Trust me” He said but Edmund couldn’t. “How, how can you be sure?” He asked his son. “You said you can tell a lot by looking into somebody’s eyes right?” He said. “Then look into mine” Edmund did, at first his eyebrows were furrowed not understanding what Eugene was trying to do. “Because I have faith in Rapunzel” Eugene said and Edmund lifted his eyebrows. “And you should too” He told him and Edmund let go of him

An ice ball came flying by and it hit a ghost that was about to charge at the two. “Are you two just gonna talk or are you gonna help?” Melissa asked and she had a look in her eyes that was saying that she was going to kill them if they don’t do what she just said and that look Edmund has seen in only one person before. “Melissa?” He asked the girl and Melissa would usually be taken aback but with Adira and Hector knowing her she didn’t really care at that moment. Then Rapunzel wrapped her hair around them and pulled towards her as three more ghosts charged at them

They formed a circled formation in the middle of the room. One of the ghosts went down and Maxkicked him away. Then another one grabbed Shorty and threw him at Eugene and Rapunzel and they all fell to the ground. Lance came down running from behind and he took the ax from one of the ghosts and used it to get rid of the ghost. “Lace, don’t give up” Rapunzel said laying on the ground. “Okay, Lance buddy I think we learned something today” He started saying and another ghost came out. “Everyone has a destiny” He said to himself. “You have no idea what that faith is, but we do know one thing we are not gonna meet it today” He said and then he saw Adira’s shadow blade.

He charged for it and jumped at one of the statues cutting it in half and that made the ghost disappear. “Lance you’re a genius and that’s the first and last time I’ll ever say that” Eugene said. “Guys cover for Lance” Rapunzel ordered and then Lance threw the sword to Adira. She took it and destroyed another statue. “Adira, the sword!” Cass yelled. “No need” Melissa said as she came by and froze the statue and Cass getting the gist took out her sword and hit the statue and it broke into a million pieces. “You were right, this is fun” Cass said. In the meantime, Max destroyed another statue which meant there was only one left.

Eugene took away the sword from the horse and charged at the final remaining statue but the ghost stopped him and right as it was about to hit Eugene it disappeared. “Our family is just awful” Edmund said as he was standing on the shoulder of the man the statue was made of and his head fell of and it crashed into Edmund's unfinished sculpture. The head of the sculpture fell down and blocked the door to the Moonstone chamber.

Rapunzel ran down the hallway and kissed Eugene. Then they went up to the door and Melissa made ice spikes to lift the stone head. “It’s all up to you now” Edmund said. “No it’s up to us” Rapunzel said and by ‘us’ she meat herself Eugene and Cass.

Rapunzel ducked down under the head so that she could get in and so did Eugene and Cass and after they got in Melissa dropped the head. She started breathing heavily since doing that made her lose a lot of energy. “So Melissa” Edmund started saying. “What?” She said sounding annoyed and clearly not wanting to have a conversation at that moment. “Where are Quirin and Varian?” He asked and Adira and Lance gestured for him to stop and to not ask that but it was too late. They were slightly taken back as Melissa didn’t really react to his question. “Not the time your majesty” Was the only thing she said.

They stayed out for a couple minutes until they heard screaming coming from the room and they charged at the door. “We need to move this thing!” Melissa shouted. “Well can’t you just freeze ad shatter it?” Lance asked. “Sorry, I’m spent” Melissa admitted. “Okay. Looks like we’re moving it” Adira said.

They went to the side and started pushing the statue out of the way so that they would be able to open the door. Once it was moved enough to get the door open Lance decided to open the door and Lance, Adira and Melissa went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished season 2!!!!!


	27. Rapunzel's return part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one's coming out pretty long so I'm putting it in two parts.

Rapunzel Cass and Eugene went inside into the moonstone chamber and then Cass took the moonstone.

\-----------------------------------------------

( _Flashback to when Cass fell off the cliff)_

Cassandra was falling and she was screaming. She didn’t know how she even fell, she wasn’t that close to the edge and even if she should have been she would’ve been careful. But then right as she was about to hit the ground and possibly meet her doom she was stopped and then gently placed down. “What?” Cassandra asked as she looked herself over for any injuries and then she started looking around if anyone was there that possibly caught her. “You need to be careful Cassandra” Came a girl’s voice. Cass turned around and there was that blue ghost girl again. “You! What do you want?” Cass asked as she stood up.

The blue girl just stepped closer up to her. “Like, I said before I just wanna tell you the truth” She said to her. “The truth about what?” Cass asked finally being able to do so because Melissa wasn’t here this time. “About you” The girl said and Cass blinked rapidly not understanding what she meant. “And this time the only way you can leave this place is if you let me show it to you” She said to the woman.

Cassandra seemed to think it over for a second. “Owl scout out the place, try to find a way out” She told him and he did so. “You don’t believe me?” The ghost girl asked. “This is just to make sure” She said and after a couple second Owl came back. Cass extended her hand for him to land on it and once he did he shook his head and Cassandra sighed. “Fine show me this truth” Cass said and walked after the girl.

They stopped right before some kind of cottage and Cassandra’s mouth went agape. “This place feels…familiar” She admitted and the girl took her inside. They went through the door because apparently in this world Cass is a ghost as well. “Wha-“ Cass asked as she looked around the place.

She walked around and looked through the window, and then from the back of her, a little girl carrying a music box walked by. The girl looked a lot like Cassandra, somewhere around 4 years old. Cass turned around at hearing the music box and looked at the girl. “Do you recognize that child” The blue girl asked her and that’s when it clicked for Cass. The child in front of her is herself.

The child looked towards somewhere and as the music box stopped playing she went to the way she was looking at. The child Cassandra went towards a figure and she stopped next to it. “Wind please” The girl said but the woman just brushed her off. “Not now darling mommy’s in a hurry” The woman said and walked past the child and went to stand in front of the mirror.

“That’s my—“ Cass started saying but she wasn’t able to finish it. The figure was wearing a hood and as she came to the mirror she took it off and revealed herself as Mother Gothel. “—mother? Yes, it is” The girl answered for her. Gothel was looking at herself in the mirror, more specifically at her face and how old she looked like and Cass’s eyes went wide as she realized who the woman is.

“Are you going to see the castle?” The child Cass asked and walked up to her. “Can I come?” She asked hopefully. Gothel turned around to look at her child. “Absolutely not Cassandra you know your place is here.” Gothel said and Cass pouted. “Ow stop with the pouting it’s very unbecoming” She sad and then knelt down to be at eye level with Cass. “Now mother needs to rush off for just a tincy tiny moment, but I won’t be gone long” She said to her, and then she stood up. “And this cottage isn’t going to clean itself you know” Gothel said to her daughter and laughed.

She went to the door ready to exit but Cass stopped her. “Mama” She called to her and Gothel stopped to turn around and look at her. Cass showed her the music box and Gothel knew exactly what she wanted and rolled her eyes. “Ugh, must I do everything?” She said and put on a fake smile and then once she left… “Thank you mama” Cass said to Gothel.

Gothel waited for a second before she closed the doors. “Yes dear” the woman said and closed the doors and left.

Cassandra then turned around and faced her child self again. The girl took out a broom and started doing chores around the house and while doing that she sang a song to the melody of the music box. Cassandra recognized it as the melody of the song she sang back at the tree and then she remembered the lyrics to this one and joined in with the child.

Then the setting skipped a while and it became night time in an instant. It showed her how her own Mother Gothel chose that she’d rather be young then keep Cass. Basically, this was the day Rapunzel got kidnapped and Gothel decided that she’s gonna have to give Cass away if she wants to keep Rapunzel. Then the Captain of the guard took 4- year old Cass with her and adopted her.

Cassandra fell down onto her knees crying and the blue girl who left Cass alone to see this happen came back and the scenery behind then turned into the actual forest Cass was suppose to fall in. “I’m sorry this happened to you Cassandra the girl said. “Sometimes the most painful truths are the most difficult to remember.” The girl told her. “You always felt outshined by Rapunzel haven’t you?” The girl asked her and Cass looked like she was thinking over those words “And you always will unless…” The girl left unsaid but Cass knew what she meant as her gaze hardened. “Unless”

“Cass?” Then came Melissa’s voice. That was the exact moment that she and Lance found Cassandra in the forest after searching for her. Apparently not hearing anything she said.

( _End of flashback)_

\-----------------------------------------------

The trio was back in the moonstone chamber room. Cass was on one side of the bridge while Eugene and Rapunzel were on the side with the door. “You saw all of this and you didn’t tell anyone.” Rapunzel said. “I saw everything Rapunzel” Cass corrected the Princess's statement.

“Cass if what you’re saying is true it means—“ Rapunzel wanted to say something but Cass cut her off thinking that she knows what the blonde will say. “It means I’m Gothel’s daughter.” And as Cass said that more rocks came out of the ground. “And your destiny belongs to me” Cass said and walked forward to look more menacingly.

Rapunzel started walking forward to get closer to her. Maybe there’s a way to reason with her.”Cass, we are friends” The Princess started saying. “In fact being Gothel’s daughter that makes us more than friends it makes us sisters.” Rapunzel said trying to convince Cass to reconsider what she’s doing but Cass just laughed at what she said.

“Sisters!” She said as if it was a joke. “My own mother chose you over me” Cassandra said. “My whole life I’ve been cast aside for you. No more” The woman said.

Then the door to enter the room opened up and Lance, Adira, Max, and Melissa walked in. “So what did we miss?” Lance asked as if there was a party happening inside and Melissa facepalmed at his excitement. “Lance not now” Eugene whisper shouted as he turned around to face them. “We heard screaming what’s going on?” Melissa asked.

“Cassandra please” Rapunzel asked still trying to get through to her friend. “Let me help you” Rapunzel said and Cass shot more rocks from the ground. “Stay back!” She ordered the Princess. Rapunzel’s gaze hardened and she walked forward ignoring Cass’s warning. “Cassandra you’ve got to give me the Moonstone it is too dangerous.” Rapunzel started saying. “The whole world is at st—“ She wanted to say but Cass didn’t wanna hear it. “I said stay back!” She ordered the blond and shoot rocks at her sending her back towards the others.

Her hair protected her as well as it could but Rapunzel still got hurt by falling onto the floor. Eugene held up Rapunzel. “Cass _an_ dra” Eugene yelled at her but Adira charged at her first. Cass tried blocking Adira with the rock but she had the shadow blade s she was able to get to her by cutting through the rocks. “Release the Moonstone Shorthair.” Adira said to he and Cass liked Adira even less now. “You don’t know what you’re dealing with” Adira told the younger woman in front of her. “Neither do you!” Cass exclaimed through gritted teeth and created some kind of a radiant blast that shot Adira away from her. Adira hit one of the rocks. “Adira” He said and went up to her. “Breath daisy your Lance is here” Lance said and Adira rolled her eyes. (I’m pretty sure that that wasn’t what he said but it’s what I heard)

Adira’s sword fell to the ground and hit the floor right in front of Cassandra. Cass picked it up and took it as her own. Then she ran off leaving the others behind. Eugene noticed that and stepped in front of the path apparently thinking that will stop her. “Oh no you don’t” he said “Eugene no!” Rapunzel called out to him worried to what Cass might do if he tries stopping her.

As Cass ran past him she made more rocks shot out of the ground and hit Eugene and he flew against one of the other rocks. In the meantime Melissa made a shield protecting her, Lance and Adira from the impact the rocks would make.

Cass went off and Rapunzel went after her but as they got outside and to the ravine they crossed earlier that day she made a huge black rock and after she got over she used the shadow blade to cut it so that she could stop Rapunzel from following her. After the bridge was cut Rapunzel fell down onto her knees on the broken bridge and everyone else just looked down at her.

\-----------------------------------------------

They all were in front of the castle now and Melissa was wrapping Eugene’s arm since he got hurt in the impact Cass made. “You’re lucky it’s just a scratch” Melissa said to him and pulled onto the bandages to tighten them and Eugene hissed.

Then Rapunzel walked past them. “All right up and at ‘em everybody the Moonstone’s gone so no use sticking around this eerie place.” Rapunzel said cheerfully. Something was definitely wrong Rapunzel was acting like she didn’t just get betrayed by her best friend and everyone was worried for her because of it. “Shouldn’t she be a little, I don’t know upset right now?” Lance asked what everyone was thinking. “Yeah, I mean I was a mess when I lost Varian” Melissa pointed out. “You’re still a mess cause of Varian” Eugene said to her and walked towards his girlfriend.

“Hey, Sunshine” Eugene started saying as he took her hand in his. “I couldn’t help but notice you’re kinds doing that… thing” Eugene said and slightly looked away from her. “That thing?” Rapunzel asked as if she didn’t know what he’s talking about. “You know the thing, where you act like everything’s peachy when clearly it’s…” Eugene trailed off as Rapunzel nodded and him and gave him a huge forceful smile that would more creep out a person then reassure them. Eugene then cleared his throat. “Sweetheart what Cass, did—“ He cupped her cheek and tried to make her feel better but Rapunzel moved away and wanted to avoid this conversation. “Yeah that was bad. Anyway moving on” She said and walked away from Eugene. “Uh, wha…?” Eugene said not processing what just happened fast enough.

“Okay gang” Rapunzel said as she walked up to them. “We need to get out of here. Any ideas?” She asked them hoping that they won’t have to walk all the way back to Corona. Shorty who was laying on Max’s back perked up. “We can just fly off in that balloon” He said and pointed at something. And right as he said that all looked towards where he pointed except for Rapunzel. “A balloon is a great idea if we had…” She started saying but then Eugene tapped on her shoulder indicating that he wants for her to turn around and she did and saw the balloon. “Wha… a balloon!” She exclaimed

The balloon landed in front of them but they didn’t see anyone in it so they were all on high alert for what may come out. “Careful” Rapunzel said ad pulled out her frying pan. The balloon started rumbling and then Ulf who was pretending his climbing up stairs appeared. He pretended he opened a window and waved. “Ulf!” Rapunzel said happily and ran to him. “That guy!” Lance said apparently not knowing who exactly this is. “The mime” Eugene said.

Rapunzel hugged Ulf as she ran up to him. “I didn’t know that you ballooned, how did you find us? What are you doing here? Did someone send you?” Rapunzel asked too many questions. “Why did they send you, specifically?” Eugene added to the questions. “Yeah, answer that one” Lance said from the back and pointed at him.

Shorty stood up on Max’s back again. “Gentleman I believe I can be in some incontinence as I am fluid in Ulf.” He said and fell off the saddle. He walked up to Ulf who now left the balloon. Shorty cleared his throat and Ulf started miming. “There is trouble in Corona, invaders from a foreign land, the people of Corona are scared, so Ulf followed the rocks here” Shorty said and Ulf stopped. “Now he’s just standing still.” Shorty said. “Was Shorty actually at help right now?” Melissa asked being shocked.

“Guys there’s trouble in Corona we need to get back as soon as possible” Rapunzel ordered. They went inside the balloon and turned on the burner and were prepared for liftoff. “Alright chop, chop all aboard this balloon isn’t getting any hotter people.” Eugene said as they were loading the balloon up. Lance on the other hand was talking to Adira in that moment.

“You sure you can’t come with us?” He asked her. “My path has changed and my destiny leads elsewhere” Adira said looking away from him. “Not with you” She said straight forward and looked at him. “I know it hurts, but I want you to know that no matter how far away I am out there I am never far away in there” He said and placed his hand on the place where his heart is and then he put that hand on her shoulder. Adira then grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back and pushed Lance forward. “Forgot you don’t like being touched” Lance said. “Lance why are you even still trying she’ll never love you” Melissa said and walked up to the two. “But seriously you sure you can’t come I know dad would probably love to see you again” Melissa said to her aunt as she let go of Lance. “After we free him” Melissa added as an afterthought “I know and I wouldn’t mind seeing him again as well but I have other things II need to be dealing with.” Adira said and Melissa sighed. Adira saw that she was pretty disappointed at that “You know what maybe I’ll come visit” She said and Melissa’s eyes beamed up. “Really?” She asked hoping that this isn’t a joke. “Yeah, but I can’t make any promises” Adira said and then Lance perked up at that. “This is gonna be great” He said happily. “As long as you keep me away from him” Adira said and pointed at Lance and Melissa laughed at that. “Deal”

In the meantime Eugene was testing the rope on the balloons and tying them up more tightly so that it can take the extra weight and Edmund wanted to talk to him. “My son” He started saying. “I have dedicated my entire life to protect th—“ He was saying but Eugene was getting annoyed at him talking so he just cut him off and got straight to the point. “So you’re staying or you’re going?” Eugene asked him. “I must think of a way to soften this blow” Edmund said thinking out loud and Eugene immediately took that as an answer. “You’re staying I got it, I’ll see you later” Eugene said and went inside the balloon.

They all went on board ad had to squeeze in so all of them would fit. “Okay is that everybody?” Rapunzel asked. “Oh I certainly hope so, cause it’s tight” Eugene answered her and Rapunzel turned around and grabbed one of the ropes that turn the burner on “Everyone ready?” She asked and pulled on the rope. They set off towards Corona. Rapunzel looked back at the kingdom thinking over what happened there that day but she shook it off and looked forward. “Corona here we come!” She said happily and then the balloon went the wrong way. “This is great!” Lance yelled and then Rapunzel told them. “Hey, uh guys Corona’s the other way” Rapunzel said slightly hesitant.

Then they turned it around and Eugene tried to brush off the mistake. “Of course I knew that, I was just saying what a view before we’d turn around and go the other way.” Eugene said and below them Cass came out from where she was behind a cluster of rocks. She stretched out her hand and Owl came down and landed on it.

\-----------------------------------------------

It took the group a day to get to Corona and as they were passing over Old Corona Melissa noticed something. “Um, guys” She started saying and the others turned around to face her. “Weren’t guards suppose to guard Old Corona until my dad’s free?” Melissa asked “Yeah” Rapunzel answered hesitantly already hinting as to what the girl wants to say. “Then where are they?” She asked and everyone looked down and Melissa was right there weren’t any guards down there. “Maybe they went to help with stopping the invaders” Eugene said and Melissa sighed. “Okay but I have one more question” Melissa told them. “And that question is?” Eugene asked her. “Where did all the black rocks go I mean this place used to be a black rock jungle.” Melissa said as she pointed at a couple of clusters down in the village. It looked like barely any rocks even stayed and Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows. “That’s weird” She said. “We’ll deal with that later” She breathed out and looked back ahead and they were getting close to the castle and she pointed at it with a big smile.

They landed the balloon in the middle of the capital and everyone started cheering. “Finally!” Eugene said as he climbed out of the balloon and opened the door. “No offense to any of you people but we have been together for way too long and I need a break from your faces” Eugene said. “Except for you of course Rapunzel” He added and Rapunzel walked out of the balloon. “I can’t believe how much I missed home.” Rapunzel said and everyone else left the balloon as well.

“Home!” Rapunzel said as it finally hit her and she started running around. “Ah, how I’ve missed everything so much!” Rapunzel said. “I missed the book store!” She said as she ran u to it and hit the sight that said books on it. Then she went to the city fountain and laid on the edge of it. “Ah and I missed the fountain” She said and splashed water everywhere with her hand. “Oh I missed the Sweet shoppe and Bakery” She said and pulled Eugene along with her. “Yum”

Then Lance walked up to the couple “You know what I missed most about Corona? The people” He told them “In fact I’m still missing the people” Lance said and then they noticed that the streets were empty. “Yeah that’s weird” Rapunzel said “Hello, hello?” She called but the only sound they heard was the sound of her voice echoing “It’s kinda spooky” Lance said as he and Ulf backed away “ It’s like a ghost town” Melissa added. “Hello, people’” Eugene then called but still no response. “People!” Nothing. “Is anybody here?” Rapunzel asked

Then they heard a noise coming from one of the streets and Feldspar came running with a bucket filled with crystals and then he tripped and the crystals went everywhere. “Oh dear, oh dear“ Feldspar said as he started picking up the fallen crystals and Rapunzel and everyone else ran up to him. “Wowies me (I’m sorry what!?) I’ll never meet my quota” He said and Rapunzel knelt down to help him pick everything up. “Feldspar” Rapunzel said and Feldspar looked at her and it took him a second to realize who it is. “Princess! Oh thank goodness you’re back” Feldspar said and Eugene joined them and picking the crystals and putting them back into the bucket. “Where is everyone?” Rapunzel asked him.

“Oh it’s awful” Feldspar said to her. “Everyone is Corona’s been forced to quarry mining these—“ He picked up the green crystals. “—pesky green minerals. Oh, oh I gotta get this in by nightfall” Feldspar said and put the crystals in the bucket.

“Did you know about this?” Rapunzel then asked Ulf and he nodded then he pointed at Shorty. “Shorty” Rapunzel said trying not to sound frustrated. Shorty who was now sitting on Fidella’s back answered her not understanding what she’s upset at him about. “What I thought his story dragged so I took the artistic license to make some judicious cuts.” He said and crossed his arms. “I stand by that choice” He said and Fidella neighed. “I take back what I said about him being helpful” Melissa said

“I don’t believe it. I’m going to the castle to speak with my father.” Rapunzel said and turned around ready to go to the castle but Feldspar stopped her for a second. “Well I’m not sure what good that will do, your father is the one who gave the order” Feldspar told her and everyone went to pure shock. “What?” Rapunzel said and she and Eugene looked towards the castle.

\-----------------------------------------------

They went to the castle and Rapunzel opened the door to the throne room and walked inside. Her parents were sitting on the thrones and Rapunzel smiled at them and ran up to them. “Mom, dad” She hugged her mom first. “Oh you guys I have missed you so much” Rapunzel said and Frederic and Arianna looked kinda weirded out at what Rapunzel was doing and saying. “Frederic” Arianna said and then Rapunzel let go of her and went to hug her dad. “Dad” She said and Frederic was taken aback by her action. “Young lady, please” The king said and Rapunzel pulled away. “Young lady?” She asked not understanding why he would call her that.

“Dad what’s going on?” She asked and the others walked up to them. “Uh, this is awkward” Lance said and scratched the back of his neck. Then Rapunzel looked down and saw that her father wasn’t wearing a medallion with the symbol of Corona around his neck but of another kingdom. “That medallion it’s- it’s—“ Rapunzel said but someone finished for her.

“—Saporian” Came a male’s voice. They turned around and in the doorway there was a man with his hair in a bun. “Hey Raps” He said and opened the door further revealing his friends behind him. “Nice to see you again” He said and he and the others walked inside “I’m gonna be completely honest, like I remember you, but I don’t remember you, does that make sense?” Eugene said to him. “It’s me Andrew” He said being annoyed at the fact that they don’t remember who he is. “I nearly single handedly fell Corona.” He said and still no one remembered him.

Andrew was getting really annoyed now. How do they not remember him like come on? “I took you for a ride in a hot air balloon.” He said and that seemed to make something click in Eugene’s brain. “Oh, less attractive than me guy with the man bun, yes I remember you now” Eugene said. “I still don’t know who you are.” Melissa said to him. “Well, that’s too bad because I know exactly who you are, Melissa” He said and smirked at her. Melissa was taken aback by that and at the same time even took a step back.

“I’ve taken over Corona” He said and walked into the throne room the others following behind. “Or as we now refer to it, New Saporia” He said and pulled out his sword and the others did the same. “Long live New Saporia” The others called

“I’m sorry but you man bun guy and your flower children took over Corona?” Eugene said and laughed. “Well, this is only gonna take a minute” He said and pulled out his sword but then a pink ball was thrown against Eugene and he was trapped in goo in an instant. “Eugene!” Rapunzel said and ran up to him He looked down to his feet. “What the goop?” He asked even though Melissa literally used it that exact same day when she glued Eugene’s father to the wall because apparently he didn’t recall the substance but Melissa surely did and her eyes blew wide and her breathing hitched. “No, no, no, no, no, please no” She said loud enough for only her to hear.

Then Andrew laughed at their confusion. “Oh, we didn’t do this alone” He said “You might recognize my former cellmate” He said and pointed to another hallway leading to the throne room. They all turned around to where Andrew was pointing. Smoke from the goo bomb was still everywhere so they weren’t able to see him immediately but when they did it was clear to him who it is. “Welcome home Rapunzel” Varian said and lifted up his goggles and the bandana fell down and Rapunzel gasped at the sight of him.

He has grown a little since the last time she saw him, which should have been obvious since Melissa is nearly the same height as she is but what caught Rapunzel’s eye the most was the goatee he had now. Did he actually grow that, the kid isn’t even 16!

Melissa couldn’t believe it she didn’t want to believe it. She knew that it would have been hard to get Varian back but she would have never expected for this to happen especially after the last conversation she had with him. Something just didn’t seem right to her.

Varian walked up to the Saporians and Melissa hid behind Lance so that she wasn’t seen by him. “Oh, I see you’ve already met my new friends” He sad and smirked at her. Melissa knelt down and grabbed Liska after she felt a tug at her dress, but right as she touched her she froze her in place. “No, not again” Melissa said.

“Ah Varian” The king said and they all looked towards him. “My most trusted advisor” He said and no one knew what was going on. “Varian?” Rapunzel said as she turned around to face her parents “Uh, mom dad don’t you remember what he’s done?” She said and Varian laughed which made the Princess turn back around. “No, no they don’t” He told her and Rapunzel’s face went sadder.

The shorter woman with white hair and a hat twirled something between her hands and Rapunzel immediately recognized what it is. “That’s a Saporian wand of oblivion. You have erased their memories” She said and Varian slightly laughed. “Oh, me?” He asked as if she’s being serious in that moment. “No not really, actually as you know I’m all about the science but um Clementine her she added a bit of uh—“ He stopped talking to think over what he wants to say because he wanted to avoid the word magic.”—texture” He finally said. “Magic” Clementine said to clarify what the boy meant by saying that.

The others gaze’s hardened as they realized what they had done and that that’s why they didn’t recognize Rapunzel and are calling Varian their advisor, and on that topic if they think that then where’s Nigel?

“Yes, today the king and Queen tomorrow Corona” Varian told them and the other's eyes widened. “I’m synthesizing the wand's power into a gas that will erase the memories of everyone in Corona and I named it Quirinion so no one will forget they turned their back on my father.” He said and walked closer to them and Melissa hid more behind Lance wanting to not be spotted. Lance turned around and Melissa put a finger in front of her mouth and tried to shush Lance to not reveal where she is.

Then Eugene thought of something. “But once the people are affected by this gas, they will forget that they turned their back on your father” Eugene pointed out. “Yep that’s some flawed logic right there” Lance said and Varian realized that they’re right. “No- ye- so, you know what I mean” He said being annoyed by that fact.

“I can’t let you get away with this” Rapunzel said and let down her hair. “Hey guys, let’s send these Saporians back where they came from” Rapunzel said and everyone except for Melissa who was still hiding behind Lance, got in their battle stances.

Varian walked back to the Saporians side and Andrew laughed. “I thought you might say that. Saporians” he said and they also got ready to fight. Rapunzel charged at them and they started to fight.

Lance then moved and Melissa immediately ran to hid behind the throne and Varian stopped for a second thinking he saw her but that got him to lose focus on the fight and he got pushed by Andrew away from where the Princess was about to hit him. “Kid, stay focused” Andrew ordered him and Varian nodded. He went back to fighting Rapunzel.

Melissa hid behind the Queen's throne and she froze it. She put Liska who was still frozen in her hands since she can’t unfreeze her if she’s still scared. “Why is this happening again?” She said sounding near tears. “I’m not scared, it’s just…” And then it clicked.

\-----------------------------------------------

( _Start of a couple flashbacks from previous episodes)_

_ Secret of the Sundrop 1st one  _

It was the battle of Old Corona and Varian was currently inside his robot. Melissa was hiding behind one of the houses not wanting to deal with this. She took a step back and touched a bush and it froze. She felt shocked at her powers doing that.

"What?" She voiced out the question in her head. "But it-it's just Varian. I'm-I'm not afraid of him." She grabbed her head as she heard Cass and the Queen scream in pain. She moved away and tripped over a rock, she touched the house to regain her balance.

She looked at the frozen house and then back at her brother. She saw the rocks starting to form around Rapunzel looking like they're protecting her from him.

Melissa looked towards the floor. "Am I afraid of him?"

_ Secret of the Sundrop 2nd one  _

They were back inside their house in their bedroom and they were in the middle of their talk "Var, please I already lost dad I don't wanna lose you either." Tears started flowing down Melissa’s face.

_ Happiness is… _

Melissa and Rapunzel were back on the beach on Tarapi Island and sitting on the sand. “But why do you take it as two different people?” Rapunzel asked the girl. “Because in a way they are” Melissa admitted in a sad tone. “I mean…take it this way. If I get Varian ‘back’ and he’s still against you then does that even count as getting him back?” Melissa asked.

( _End of flashbacks)_

\-----------------------------------------------

“I’m not afraid _of_ Varian” She said and turned around to face them. “I’m afraid of losing him” Melissa said as she realized that fact. She turned back around and saw that Varian was now holding Pascal in his arm and was about to hit him with one of his alchemy balls. “Varian no!” Melissa yelled t him and he froze. “Melissa?” He asked and that distracted him again and Max who was floating in a bubble second before fell on him and nearly squished him. Melissa then turned back around and tried to unfreeze Liska but it still wasn’t working. Then she tried the chair but nothing. She put Liska back down on the floor and looked back at the others.

She saw that they have been cornered by the Saporians against a wall. “Varian tell them to stand down” Rapunzel ordered but Varian didn’t comply. “Never!” He said and Andrew put a hand in front of him gesturing for him to stay quiet. “Why would we, when we have the upper hand” He pulled something out. “No!” Melissa yelled and ran in front of everyone and created a shield right as he threw the thing and it exploded but did no damage cause of Melissa.

Melissa got rid of the shield and as the smoke disappeared and Varian saw her his eyes went wide. She was standing in front of everyone else and was breathing heavily apparently that action has taken a lot out of her as she has to act fast. “Issa?” Varian asked not believing what he was seeing in that moment.

Melissa smiled at him because she was happy to see him again obviously but more importantly because he called her Issa in front of everyone. She knew that Varian usually doesn’t mind but thinking of the fact that he’s ‘bad’ now she would think that he would have called her Melissa because using the nickname he gave her would in a way reveal that she’s his weakness. “Hey Var” Melissa said to him.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Melissa and Varian just staring at each other while the Saporians and the Coronans were waiting for what might happen. Both of the sides knew that Varian and Melissa are siblings and more importantly twins but they were on different sides right now. After a moment of silence Varian smiled at his sister and both of them ran into the middle of the two groups and hugged.

Andrew couldn’t believe this he would think that Varian would attack her no matter what. He stepped forward and pulled the two apart and Varian towards himself. Varian looked up to him and Melissa took a step back to do the same. “Now’s not the time for family reunion” Andrew said. “You stay out of this” Melissa said a hint of venom in her voice. “Issa” Varian said worriedly through gritted teeth already knowing what his sister was planning to do.

“Melissa, he’s right I’m sorry but--” Rapunzel said and put a hand on her shoulder. Melissa snapped her head around and shot a death glare at the blonde which made her stop talking. Rapunzel immediately removed her hand and took a step back getting scared of the girl as that was the scariest glare she’s ever seen Melissa make.

“Come on let’s finish this” Andrew said and he was clearly waiting for the girl to do something. Melissa raised an eyebrow at him once she realized that and she lifted her hand and made an ice ball appear. “Sure, but first, you look like a bearded woman” She said and shot at them but the impact was different than usual.

Normally when Melissa hits something with an ice ball it’s just like you hit someone with something hard but this time she hit it at the floor and a really bright light appeared. It was made out of ice and she made it so that the light of the room reflected off of it and blinded the Saporians. But Varian already knowing what the thing Melisa shot will do closed his eyes just in time to not get blinded by it. “Varian do something!” Andrew ordered him but Varian was frozen still.

“Is he gonna do anything?” Lance asked waiting for something. “As long as Melissa’s in front of us he’s not gonna do anything” Rapunzel said to them. Andrew felt around and found Varian, he took something from Varian’s alchemy pocket. “Andrew don’t!” Varian yelled, but it was too late as he already threw it against the others. Varian grabbed Melissa by her wrist and pulled her close. She made a shield protecting them both from the explosion.

Once the smoke disappeared Melissa looked back down at everyone and so did Varian. It was obvious that he didn’t want for this to happen. Then tears started forming in the corner of Melissa’s eyes and she clenched her hand into a fist. “Issa, I—“ Varian tried saying but Melissa moved away from him and he was taken aback by that. “Get away from me” Melissa said to him sounding scolding but Varian could practically hear the hurt in those words, and the cloud forming above her head definitely had nothing to do with it.

Melissa turned away from him and back down at her friends who were lying outside of the castle on the floor and made an ice pat leading her down to them. “Melissa” Varian said as she left and his breathing started to get faster and tears started forming in his eyes but he tried blinking them away. “Hey kid you did well” Andrew said as he got to him apparently able to see again now. “That was some powerful stuff, this is gonna be fun” Andrew said and walked away. “Come on” He said and Varian glanced down at the others one last time before going after Andrew.

“Show her” Varian said as he went after him. “How do I show her Issa?” He said frustrated and then he saw something behind the Queen's throne. “What’s that?” He said his thought out loud. He walked towards it and picked it up. “A blue fox?” He asked and then he saw that the throne was frozen. He looked back at the fox and saw that its eyes were moving and then it clicked for him.

Melissa was hiding in the middle of the fight which is why he only heard her at the start and she must have done it because she was scared. Varian felt a gulp forming in his throat at the next thought. ‘She was afraid of me’ he thought and wiped away the tears that started forming in his eyes.

“Hey, buddy come on we need to get some rope” Andrew said and Varian tucked the fox under his arm and went after them looking at the hole in the wall again but this time not daring to get closer to it.

\------------------------------------------

As Melissa came down to the others everyone was just laying on the floor. She went up to Rapunzel and tried waking her up. “Rapunzel, wake up” She said as she grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her and that seemed to work.

She started coughing and Melissa let go of her shoulders and Rapunzel sat down. “Pascal, are you alright buddy?” She asked as the chameleon came out of her hair. She picked him up and he moved his claw side to side as if he’s saying kinda. Then she turned around to look at the others. “Is everybody okay?” She asked them and Lance sat up. “Give me a minute” He said and rubbed his head probably hurting from the impact. “There is a horse on me” Eugene said as Max was sitting on his head. He stood up and then they heard a voice. “I got the rope” Clementine said and they looked up at the Saporians who were getting ready to come down to them.

“Agh, cork fiber” The man said as Clementine threw him the other rope. “Clementine you know corkcoly (no idea what the actual thing he said was) shakes my hands” The man told her and they let down the rope and started going down.

“Ugh guys they’re coming” Melissa said to them. “We need to get out of here” Eugene told his girlfriend but she wasn’t agreeing with that. “What? We can’t just leave” Rapunzel said and grabbed the handle of her frying pan that fell into the rubble. “We gotta stay and fight” She pulled the frying pan out and stretched out her hand as if she was holding a sword and clearly she didn’t see the holes in the frying pan yet. “How do you think those Saporians would like a face full of frying pan—“ And then she saw the holes. “—ness” She added and looked through the holes in the frying pan as if it were a mask.

Eugene walked up to her. “Blondie trust me sometimes it’s better to live to fight another day” He said and they ran off. And the Saporians saw that. “Guys come on they’re getting away” Clementine said and the Saporians started chasing them through the city. They stopped for a second looking to where they would hide and Eugene looked towards Xavier’s black smith’s shop. “Quick over there” He said and they ran inside to hide.

“We cannot allow the Princess and her gang to interfere with New Saporias takeover of Corona” One of the Saporians said as they walked through the city looking for them. Rapunzel grabbed one of the tools Xavier had and was ready to attack but Eugene held her back.

The Saporians stopped right in front of the workshop. “Uh, do you see something?” Clementine asked the other Saporian who was with her. The two turned around right into the direction they were hiding. “Yes” The man said and for a minute everyone thought that they have been found.

Luckily that wasn’t it. “Look at these shoes of equine pressure” He said as he picked up a horseshoe. “Oh barbaric Coronans” Clementine said and he threw the horseshoe away and the two of them left.

Then they heard something and they all looked towards the fireplace. It started moving and Xavier came out of it. “Princess” He said as he greeted Rapunzel. “Xavier” Rapunzel whisper shouted out of excitement being happy to see her friend again. They went inside ad Xavier then closed the fireplace door so that no one would follow them.

“The Captain of the guard sent out many search parties to find you” Xavier told the Princess as they walked downstairs into the room. “He has yet to return he said” And stopped at the final step of the staircase. “But in the meantime—“ He started saying and turned around to face the Princess. She came fully down the stairs and in the room there was Attila, Monty Friedborg and Big nose. “Princess you’re back” Attila said as they all turned around to look at the people that just came in.

Rapunzel was super excited to see everyone again and she immediately ran up to them and hugged them. “It is so, so good to see all of you” She said and then looked at Monty who was looking away from her and was glaring at nothing. “Even you Monty Rapunzel said as she walked up to him. Monty turned around and smiled at the Princess.

Xavier walked up to her. “We stay hidden; everyone in Corona now lives in fear spending their days mining Varian’s minerals.” Xavier said and for the first time since they left the castle Melissa looked up at everyone. Rapunzel walked forward to be right in front of Xavier. “What, the people of Corona are so brave, why wouldn’t they stand up?” Rapunzel asked him. “We cannot define the orders from the King and Queen” Xavier told the Princess. “Any act of aggression against them is treason” Xavier said to her. “But now that you have returned, the game has changed” He said and knelt down showing his respect to her and the other three followed.

Rapunzel looked worriedly at them not exactly knowing what to do but then Eugene put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it and pointed at something with his other hand. Rapunzel followed the finger and looked worriedly at Melissa. She was sitting on a barrel in the corner of the room just looking at the floor not doing anything else and with a cloud above her head the snow already reaching over her ankles. Rapunzel knew that what was going on that day was hard for the teen since Varian was the one that did this alongside the Saporians but out of everyone at that moment she was probably the most hurt.

Rapunzel walked up to the girl “Melissa what’s wrong you’ve been quiet ever since we left the castle” Rapunzel said and set on another barrel next to her. “It’s just I don’t understand” Melissa said to her. “Look about Varian were gonna have to stop him we can’t just let him do something like this.” Rapunzel said to her. “But that’s the thing Princess” Melissa said and jumped off the barrel. “If there’s one thing I know about Varian is that he never does something this drastic without a reason for it. No matter what side he’s on this is the one thing that has always stayed with him. He wouldn’t just erase people’s memories for fun” Melissa said and she walked into the middle of the room.

“Something must have happened to him, I mean he didn’t even seem mad at you anymore.” Melissa pointed out. “What are you talking about?” Eugene asked not understanding and Melissa sighed. “A year age Varian wanted you dead, but now the worst thing he did was that he glued your hair to the floor” Melissa said and Rapunzel looked like she was actually thinking over those.

“I stayed back a little after the explosion and after it we both looked down at you guys and the expression Varian gave you wasn’t of happiness or excitement for doing that or something but it was worry and regret and guilt. Basically he looked down at you guys the same way I saw him looked at the amber our dad’s trapped in.” Melissa said to them and tears were coming down her face again but they weren’t of sadness or happiness apparently they were of determination as Melissa’s powers started making particles in the room and were slowly starting to make the room brighter.

“Rapunzel” The girl said and the Princess looked at her. “For the entirety of the past year you’ve been telling me that you’re gonna find a way to get Varian back, now’s your chance, because I know for a fact that he doesn’t wanna do this” Melissa said and then she saw the look of uncertainty on the Princess’s expression. “Please Princess you owe me” Melissa finally said and at those final words Rapunzel sighed. “Fine, I’ll try” She said and Melissa smiled. “That’s all I can ask”

“Wait how do you know he doesn’t wanna do it, huh?” Eugene asked her and crossed his arms. “Cause it’s obvious. Look I don’t what I have to do to prove it to you guys but I know that we’re missing a huge part of the picture” Melissa finally said. “And I also think that Andrew got involved” Melissa said hesitantly. “What do you mean Andrew got involved?” Rapunzel asked.

“He praised Varian earlier even tried to take his mind off everything by making him go back to work and stuff like that. And I think he’s manipulating him” Melissa said worriedly and Rapunzel had the same expression on her face now. “I think you’re right“ Xavier said.

All the other people of Corona stayed quiet while listening to Melissa’s speech and now Xavier finally joined in the conversation. “Whenever I saw the two of them together Varian wasn’t allowed to do anything on his own always just what Andrew allowed him” Xavier said. “See here’s your proof” She said and gestured to Xavier with both her hands.

“Okay, if that’s true, then we need to stop the Saporians if we want Varian back” Rapunzel finally said and everyone nodded agreeing with her. “Though this _still_ means I _don’t_ owe you anymore” Rapunzel said amusingly to Melissa and the girl rolled her eyes.

Eugene looked towards Lance. “There is no way I’m allowing that boy back in Rapunzel’s life” Eugene said to his best friend and Lance put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, look I get that you’re mad but maybe Melissa is right and he has changed” Lance said but Eugene didn’t wanna hear it. “No, Lance Rapunzel is already dealing with too much, she doesn’t need false hope from someone who can’t accept the truth” Eugene told him and Lance sighed giving up.

\-----------------------------------------------

Rapunzel went outside to make herself a new frying pan so that she’ll have a weapon to use against the Saporians but after Eugene and Xavier left her alone she left the workshop but Pascal went after her.

\-----------------------------------------------

Eugene was walking around the room worrying for Rapunzel. “How could she run off on her own like that?” Eugene asked. “If I know one thing about Rapunzel is that she is tough but she’s only one person” Eugene and Lance continued talking but Melissa stopped listening a while ago and was currently getting ready to sneak out. Immediately as she got the chance she left and luckily nobody noticed yet.

“I’m going after her” Eugene said and pumped his fist in the air. “Anybody else?” He asked. But he was actually more asking just Lance, Melissa, and Max as everyone else was asleep. “Count me in” Shorty answered but he was the one person Eugene didn’t want to help. “Anyone else? Melissa?” He asked and that’s when he noticed that she’s gone. “Where is she?” Eugene asked. “Looks like she left” Lance said to him. “Why do all the girls of our group go off o their own?!” He asked being frustrated.

\-----------------------------------------------

Rapunzel went inside the castle and since she hid inside Cass’s room to hide from the Saporians who were walking around the castle she got caught. She started crying over the fact that she betrayed her and then after the Saporians found her they threw her into the dungeons.

\-----------------------------------------------

Rapunzel was now standing in a cell and the door slammed shut. “Varian, how could you do this?” She asked as she walked up to the cell bars, Varian doing the same but from the opposite side. “I want you to know I wish it didn’t come to this” He said and knocked on the jail bars.

Then Melissa walked down the stairs and hid behind a corner so that she wouldn’t be spotted. Varian then gripped the bars. “But when someone trusts you and you betray them well, this is what happens” He said while taking a step back and spread his hands to indicate that he meant the dungeon.

Varian then started pacing on front of the cell. “Mi kingdom needed me, I couldn’t do anything about the amber and I had to stay, I never meant to break my promise to you Varian we were friends” Rapunzel said and Varian stopped and looked at her. “That’s the beauty of my plan, in the end when your memory has been erased we can be friends again” He said and glided his hand over the cell door. Then Rapunzel gripped the bars. “But you’re only making it worse, none of these people did anything to you” Rapunzel said and Varian stopped and turned around to face her.

“It’s not what they did to me” He said and he sounded near tears at that. He looked away from Rapunzel in shame. “It’s what I did to them” And it was clear that he was doing his best to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes. “And there-there is no way that they will ever forgive me” Varian said and Rapunzel was shocked. Melissa was right they were missing a huge part of the picture, the part that Varian is doing this because he wants his life back.

Rapunzel couldn’t believe this. Why would Varian think that. “How do you know if you don’t give them the chance?” She asked and Varian was taken slightly aback by her question since he thought that she’ll agree with him. “I took their Queen prisoner” He started counting all the things he did. “I th-threatened their Princess” He said slightly stuttering since it was more like he tried killing their Princess. “I helped these guys, take over their kingdom. You think anyone’s gonna give me a second chance?” He asked and closed his eyes giving her a moment to respond.

Varian was sure that Rapunzel was going to agree with him and say that he’s unforgivable but she stayed quiet and Varian understood that that meant she didn’t. Out of everyone Rapunzel was the one who was willing to forgive him, who believed that there was still good in him. The one person who he hurt the most believed that he was still good at heart and that he deserved a second chance and he was taken aback by that. He didn’t want to believe it so he turned around to face her again. “I don’t’ think so” He said and walked back towards the cell.

“No, making them forget is the only way to fix what I’ve done” Varian said and you could just hear the hurt in his voice at those final words.

Melissa who was still watching from the corner already had tears pricking at her eyes. “No Varian that’s not true” She whispered.

But then Andrew intervened. “Yeah, there’s been a slight chance of plans buddy” Andrew walked up to Varian and picked him up by his shoulders and turned him away from the Princess. “Now that she’s back we don’t have time for you to get your memory formula right” Andrew said and Varian didn’t understand what’s going on. “We are still using the formula you’ve curetted” Clementine said and Varian looked at her. “Quirinion explodes, it will turn Corona to ashes” She explained to the boy and Varian did not like that idea.

He turned back to face Andrew. “What no, no, we agreed nobody would be harmed” Varian said and pointed his finger at Andrew. Both Rapunzel and Melissa looked curiously at Varian hoping that he’ll do the right thing.

Varian wanted to fix everything but he didn’t want anyone to get hurt nor did he want to destroy his home. He has already caused too much harm to this kingdom he won’t be able to take it if he’s gonna be responsible for the death of multiple people.

Andrew looked annoyed at Varian’s slight outburst. “Relax Varian” Andrew said and gently pushed back down Varian’s hand and crouched down slightly to be at eye level with him. “You don’t wanna end up on the wrong side of history” Andrew said to him. “You understand buddy” He said and elbowed the teen. Rapunzel then realized that Melissa was right he was being manipulated by Andrew. Varian ignored what Andrew said and looked towards Rapunzel who was doing some sort of puppy dog eyes and was clearly pleading with him to do what’s right and then something clicked.

\-----------------------------------------------

( _Flashback to when Melissa went back to Corona)_

Melissa and Varian were in one of the sitting rooms in the castle. They were both sitting in a chair opposite from each other and also Varian’s hands were handcuffed together. Varian looked away from Melissa clearly being ashamed of something and Melissa just smiled at him and leaned closer.

“Varian, Rapunzel became friends with you because she saw the good in your heart.” Melissa said and moved her chair closer this time. “And I still that good in you Varian I always have and I always will” Melissa said and Varian finally looked back at her. “And if you show it to Rapunzel, she’ll forgive you” Melissa told him. “Let her see what I see” Melissa said to him and moved her chair to be next to him.

Varian looked at her and smiled. “What would I do without you?” He asked and Melissa smiled pulling him close. “You’ll always have me” She said and she ran her hand through his hair. Varian leaned against her and after a couple seconds he fell asleep. Melissa smiled and kissed the top of his head.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Show her” Varian said again and turned around to face Andrew again. “You’re right” He said and reached into his pocket. “So I’m gonna have to ask you—“ He started saying and he pulled out one of his alchemy balls out and threatened the Saporians with it. “—to step inside that cell” He said and the Saporians started walking away. Both Melissa and Rapunzel smiled at that being happy that he decided to do the right thing. “Are you betraying us boy?” Clementine asked. “I’m getting on the right side of history” He said and threw the ball.

But instead of the desired intent the ball made a bunch of bubbles appear and they did nothing to stop the Saporians. Varian stepped back towards the cell and the Saporians started walking towards him, being mad except for Andrew who was actually smirking at that moment and looked really amused at that. “Yeah sorry guys, that was yeah, that was a bath bomb Varian admitted and Melissa who was still hiding was doing her ‘are you serious face’ and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yep, he’s back” She said and then the Saporians took away Varian’s alchemy belt and threw him in the cell with Rapunzel.

“He’s made his choice” Andrew said “Let’s move we launch the airship in twenty” He said and the other Saporians left.

They walked towards the stairs and Melissa went out the stairs and went down to the other side so that she wouldn’t wanna be spotted and once she left she went out of hiding and wanted to let Varian and Rapunzel out but she stopped after she heard that Varian started talking.

“All I ever wanted was for my father to be proud.” Varian said from where he was sitting on the cot and hugging his knees close to him. Rapunzel who was trying to bend the bars to get out stopped and turned to face him as he started talking.

Varian looked away from her being ashamed of himself. “But of course if he were free from the amber now, and saw everything I’ve done—“ Varian said and Rapunzel bit her lip and wanted to slam her head against the bars for not thinking that Melissa was right about everything that happened that day with Varian “—well he’d be ashamed” Varian admitted. He knew this from the start he just didn’t want to accept it.

“You know standing up to Andrew just now was--” Rapunzel said and sighed as she sat on the cot opposite from him. “—pretty brave” She admitted and then she let out a long sigh. “Look, I know how much it hurts to have someone you trust let you down” The Princess admitted to him. “I mean after you go through something like that—“ She started saying and brought up her knees. “—how can you ever trust anyone again?” Rapunzel said and this time she was the one who looked away from him.

“Varian I’m sorry” She finally said and Varian turned around to face her. “I should have never broken my promise to you” The Princess admitted. “I just thought that since in the end everything worked out perfectly for me, I thought it was the same for you” The Princess said to him. “It didn’t” Varian said and looked away from her again. “I know” Rapunzel said hesitantly. “I was a…terrible friend” Rapunzel said to him. “I should have come to check up on you, but instead I left you alone and everyone even turned you away because of some rumors I didn’t even know about” Rapunzel said and Varian was looking at her again.

Rapunzel was fighting back tears in that moment. “Varian can you ever forgive me?” She asked and Varian was taken aback by that question. “I should be the one apologizing” He said to her. “I never meant for it to go this far, I just wanted help” Varian’s aid to her and she listened closely to him. “But I let my anger get the best of me. And I just thought that maybe if I could make you forget everything that happened you know we could be friends again, learn to trust again.” Varian admitted to the Princess. “I’m sorry Rapunzel” and tears started falling down Varian’s cheeks now.

Rapunzel smiled at him and stood up and walked over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder. “You’re not the only one who did something wrong back then. We’re all to blame. But out of everyone you were the one who suffered the most. “ She said as she sat down on the cot and then she pulled Varian into a hug.

Both of them were silently crying not being able to hold back tears at each other’s apology. “You didn’t deserve anything that happened to you” Rapunzel said. “Rapunzel?” Varian silently asked. “Yes, Varian?” She asked him back. “I forgive you” He told her and a new wave of tears came flowing down. “I forgive you too” She said to him.

Varian pulled away and looked up at her eyes. “Really?” He asked hoping that this isn’t a joke. “Really” She said and kissed his forehead. “Now how about we get out of here?” Rapunzel said and then Varian’s gaze traveled away from the blonde and to something on the other side of the bars. “Issa!?” He said and Rapunzel turned around to look at her as well and the girl smiled at them. She was practically crying possibly even more than the two. “I’ve waited for an entire year for this to happen and I couldn’t be happier right now” She said to the two. She wasn’t wrong I mean who wouldn’t be happy and her powers also made ice particles floating around her and then she froze the jail bars and shattered them. “Did you just shatter the bars?” Rapunzel asked her. “It’s not my fault metal shatters when you freeze it” She said and stepped in. Varian stood up from his cot. “You came back?” He asked her not believing this. “Of course I did stupid” She said and hugged the boy and Varian immediately hugged her back. After a second they pulled away. “And seriously Varian, a _bath_ bomb? You couldn’t have at least tried to organize your thing without me?” She said and he was annoyed by her saying that and Rapunzel slightly laughed.

“Okay this is very sweet but seriously Rapunzel I’m offended I can’t believe you were going to break into something and you didn’t even ask me. It’s kinda my thing” Eugene said as him Lance and Max showed up at the cell and Eugene walked in. He stopped standing next to Rapunzel and smirked at her.

Rapunzel jumped up from the cot at the sight of her boyfriend and immediately hugged him. “Thank goodness you’re here” She said happily. They walked out of the cell and Melissa and Varian followed but right as Varian was about to leave Lance stepped in front of him and Varian bumped into him and looked up at him worriedly. “And where do you think _you’re_ going little man?” Lance said as he crossed his arms and Max walked up to stand next to him both of the two leaning over Varian.

Lance then moved his finger and rubbed off the goatee he drew on his face and Varian looked down at that. Max and Lance both took a step back and Max laughed. Rapunzel knew that the others wouldn’t allow Varian to leave. (Melissa doesn’t count) so she needs to convince them that he’s on their side now. “Guys we’re going to have to trust him” Rapunzel said and the others turned to face her and then back at Varian. Eugene walked back inside the call to go and unlock Pascal. “After everything hair stripe here has done you are going to trust him?” Eugene said and Varian winced at Eugene’s tone.

“Yes” Rapunzel said and Varian hugged himself. “He’s the one that made the formula that the Saporians are about to drop on Corona” She said and put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed then gently. “We need him” Rapunzel said and smiled and in return he got one of the warmest smiles she’s ever seen that could easily melt anybody’s heart. Then she pulled at his hands and the two ran out of the dungeons. Eugene walked out of the cell and the others looked at them hesitantly.

Melissa walked past them and made an ice ball and did the ‘I’m watching you’ motion and it was obviously a threat that if they try anything funny against Varian she’ll throw it at them. Then she turned around to go after the too but before she shook her hand to get rid of the ice ball without having to shot it at something.


	28. Rapunzel's return part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I redid this chapter as I HATED how I did the original. I don't know what was going through my brain at that point. And ow it ended up WAY better even if some parts are still kinda weird

Melissa caught up to the two. “So you actually showed her” Melissa said to him amusingly. “Yeah, well you were right.” He said and then he thought for a second. “I should really start listening to you more often” Varian said and Melissa raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh, so you just _now_ figured that out?” Melissa asked him as if this is something he’s suppose to know for years and in a way she’s right. From all the times he did something stupid that came from him not listening he should have really learned by now that he needs to listen.

\-----------------------------------------------

They ran through the castle halls. Varian was beyond happy to be with them and that he was finally back on the right side of history. He was grateful that Rapunzel forgave him and gave him a second chance. Max, Eugene and Lance on the other hand… not so much. Them three stayed behind clearly not sure if they should trust him or not. They realized that Varian and Rapunzel made up when they were locked in that cell together but that doesn’t mean that _they_ trust him as well. “Where did the Saporians park their ship?” Rapunzel asked Varian as they maneuvered their way around the castle. “Varian?” Rapunzel asked after she got no response. “Var?” Melissa then tried and the two then noticed that Varian stopped as he stayed back clutching at his head.

“Varian, is something wrong?” Melissa asked her brother a little hesitant. Varian jerked his head up at hearing her voice and he forced a smile to his face. “I’m fine Issa” He told her but she didn’t buy it. “You don’t seem fine” she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him “Yeah, kid are you sure everything’s okay?” Eugene said asking him as well. They all realized that something was wrong and Varian hated all the concerned gazes he got sent his way especially from the three boys as they haven’t forgiven him. “Yes, don’t worry about me” Varian said to them but something was still wrong and Melissa noticed how awful he looked. “Var, when was the last time you slept?” She asked him clearly concerned about him. She noticed the bags under his eyes and he looked really pale more so than usual.

Varian looked at her thinking for a second. “2 days ago” He finally said and Melissa immediately started going into mom mode. “How long?” She questioned him. “Issa we don’t have time for this” he argued with her. “He’s right we gotta go” Lance said to them as he pointed his thumb towards the way the door of the castle is. Rapunzel’s brow furrowed and she stepped to stand next to Melissa. “Varian, when was the last time you ate something?” The Princess asked him concerned. “I-I don’t know” Varian admitted to them and then Eugene had enough of this. “Okay, do you guys want us to die?” He asked as he finally lost his patience.

Melissa spared a glance at Eugene “I have an idea” and then she turned around to look at Varian again“ Varian do you know where Liska is?” She asked her brother but he only looked at her with a puzzled look having no idea who that is. “Who?” He asked her to clarify. “My fox” She explained so that he’ll know better. “I put her in a closet in the room I took for myself.” He explained to her as he bit his lip being nervous at what was going on. “Punzel” Melissa said to catch her attention. “You go with me while you four find the ship” and then the two girls left.

Varian froze at being all by himself with the three of them and he could feel them staring at him. “Come on kid we can’t let this plan fail” Eugene said as he looked at Varian and Varian knew by the way he said it he was meaning that he thought that he was the one who would let the plan fail. “I’m not up to something” Varian said, he started tearing up at that. The other three looked at each other wondering why he would say that. “Look, kid we’ll talk later” Eugene said to him firmly and Varian nodded and as Varian walked past them, Eugene noticed the tears that were forming at the corner of Varian’s eyes and he was taking aback by that. “Eugene?” Lance asked him as he realized that something has bothered him. Eugene shook his head “It’s fine Lance, let’s just go” and they went after Varian.

They caught up to him outside of the castle. “If it’s a ship then it’s probably at the docs, right?” Lance suggested. “Yeah, but it’s a flying ship” Varian told them so that they would understand. He looked really nervous for some reason. “Kid, are you okay?” Eugene finally asked him. “I thought that’s not important right now” Varian said annoyed at what was happening. “Yeah, but you look like something’s bugging you” he pointed out and Max neighed agreeing with him. Varian thought for a second if he should tell him or not, he then sighed and looked away from them. “Why are you acting like you’re okay with me?” He finally asked tearing up again. Both Lance and Eugene were taken aback by that question not expecting that. “What do you mean?” Eugene asked him not understanding. “Why are you pretending that you trust me?” Varian asked and hugged himself. “We don’t” Eugene said but then Varian let out a choked sob and caught them off guard.

“I’m n-not gonna do anything” He cried. “You sure?” Lance asked him and then Varian looked at them with tears falling down his face “Does it look like I’m lying!?” He said and then started sobbing. Lance and Eugene were caught off guard by that. With everything that Varian has done Eugene seems to forget that Varian was still a child and now it was showing and Eugene’s heart started to ache. He moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, he noticed how he flinched for a second but he ignored it. “Varian, look” Eugene started saying and Varian looked at him. “You’re right we don’t trust you, but Rapunzel does and I trust her decisions” Eugene said to him and Varian went to wipe his eyes. “And if she chose to trust you…then so do I” Eugene said to him and Varian wasn’t sure if he’s hearing correctly. “But-but I haven’t done anything to earn your trust” Varian said to him. “How-how would you know I won’t turn on you again?” He didn’t understand what exactly was going on. “Because I can tell that just by looking at you, you’re not the same person I fought in Old Corona a year ago” Eugene said and Varian smiled slightly and he caught Eugene off guard as he hugged him. Eugene was startled by that and Varian looked away being embarrassed but then Eugene smiled and returned the hug.

Varian was the first to pull away. “Hey Varian I don’t think you’ve met my friend” Eugene said as he gestured towards Lance. “Hi, I’m Lance” He said and stretched out his hand and Varian shook it. “Hi” He smiled shyly and let out an awkward laugh. “You, um, you already know who I am” Varian said being nervous and slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, Melissa has told us a lot about you” Lance said to the boy in front of him. “It was like you couldn’t shut her up” Eugene laughed recalling every single time Melissa talked about Varian. “Yeah she’s a Blabber mouth” Varian said as he remembered how many times he called her that. ( _Just so you know I had the idea of him having that name for Melissa before I even started writing this entire fic)_

Normally when Varian talks you can barely shut him up but normally it’s when he talks about alchemy, basically things he’s passionate about while Melissa just rambles some nonsense about the most random thing like when he met Cass she was annoying him by just blabbering about her like 24/7 and looks like she couldn’t keep her mouth shut about talking about Varian to her friends.

“We should be get going” Eugene said to the two of them and then they saw something in the distance. “What’s that?” Lance pointed at the thing. “Hot air balloons, that’s where the ship is” Varian said as he realized. “Okay let’s go” Eugene said and the three of them went running to where they saw it.

The ship was actually like Lance suggested at the docks. The guys hid behind some of the barrels. “How are we gonna do this without the girls?” Eugene asked the two but Varian seemed to be zoned out. “Kid?” The two were slightly disturbed by him not responding. ‘The ship’s at the docks’ He then said and Melissa who has regrouped with Rapunzel in the kitchen smiled at herself. “The ship’s at the docks” She said to the Princess but Rapunzel just furrowed her eyebrows. “How do you know?” She was slightly disturbed by that but Melissa had no time to for explanation. “Later” And then the two left the kitchen and went to the docks.

At the docks the Saporians were down to their final barrels. Eugene and Lance wanted to come up with a plan but Varian said that the girls will get there any second. They tried questioning him about how he knows that but he didn’t answer them. And then the girls showed up. Rapunzel with an apple in her hand and Melissa with Liska running by her. The two hid behind the barrels as well. “Hey” Melissa said as she looked at Varian. “Sunshine why do you have an apple?” Eugene asked and Rapunzel put it towards Varian and he looked at her confused. “This was the only thing I was able to find in the kitchen” Varian took the apple and bit into it. “That’s a lot of barrels” Melissa said as she looked at the ship. Varian followed her gaze “There’s enough Quirinion on that ship to destroy Corona ten times over”

“Why did you make so much of it if it doesn’t even work the way you wanted it to?” Melissa asked him and Varian was annoyed by that.

“Is there anything you can do?” Rapunzel then asked him hopefully ignoring Melissa’s question. “If you can get me on that ship I think I can neutralize it” Varian said but it didn’t sound like he’s certain and he looked really nervous for some reason. Melissa put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her. “What’s wrong?” Melissa asked him softly already knowing that something’s up when he acts like that. “It’s just, I betrayed them and…” Varian started saying but then trailed off not being able to finish that thought. “And?” Melissa provoked him. “Traitors of Saporia pay with their lives” Varian said to her through a sigh and everyone’s eyes blew wide.

Melissa hugged Varian protectively at that moment and glared at the Saporians on the ship. “Issa” Varian said through gritted teeth being slightly embarrassed and Eugene laughed from the back. “What kid embarrassed you have a protective sister?” Eugene asked and both twins turned around and glared at him and Eugene immediately put up his hands in defense because seeing Varian doing that glare and it combined with Melissa’s glare-the same one she did earlier on Rapunzel was terrifying and then Varian felt a bite. “Ow!” He clutched his hand closer to him and Melissa shook her hand as well. “Um, what are you two doing?” Lance asked them as they were all pretty disturbed with what was going on. “To long to explain” They answered simultaneously.

Melissa then looked at Liska. “Why?” She asked even though she knew she wouldn’t answer. Then they all looked back ahead and saw Rapunzel’s parents being escorted into a carriage. Andrew opened the door for them and Frederic helped Arianna inside “After you madam” The King said and they went inside. Andrew then closed the doors and locked them. He turned around and started walking away. “Take them to the outskirt of Corona to watch their kingdom fall” Andrew said and threw the key at the Saporian driving the carriage. Andrew then stepped on a bunch of barrels that were in a net and that net was attached to a hook. It started lifting him up and towards the ship. “Once it’s done, get rid of them” He said darkly towards the end.

“Now fly mighty steed” The driver said to the horse and flicked the reins. The carriage left the courtyard. “Eugene, I need you guys to free my parents” Rapunzel said as she looked back at the guys. “You heard her boys let’s go” Eugene said and he, Lance and Max left to go after the carriage. Rapunzel then turned back around at the twins. “For Saporia” They heard Andrew say and then he cut the rope of the ship and it started rising in the air. The three went out of hiding and looked up at the slowly rising ship. “We have got to get on that ship”

On the ship Andrew and the other Saporians were ready to throw the barrel over the ship. “Whit this first barrel we plant the seeds of a New Saporia, let’s just take a second to make sure that we are truly present in this moment.” Andrew and Clementine stopped and simultaneously took in a deep breath and then they grabbed one of the barrels. They took it to the edge and threw it overboard and then they waited for it to hit the city and explode.

But there was nothing for a while. “Any second now” Andrew said still thinking the barrel will eventually hit but there was still nothing and that was because Rapunzel, Varian, and Melissa used Rapunzel’s hair to loop it around the barrel and catch it before it would fall to the ground. They climbed up her hair and onto the ship. “What is going on?” Andrew asked after a while and the Saporians looked over the edge at what’s happening.

On the other side of the ship the three of them came on board and dropped the barrel down as well. “Dropped something?” Rapunzel asked and the Saporians turned around. “You!” Andrew said and Rapunzel turned to Varian. “Varian get your alchemy belt and neutralize the Quironion” Rapunzel said not recalling the correct pronunciation and also not caring in that moment but Varian did. “Quirinion, Rapunzel—“Varian started correcting her and the two girls both gave them a look as if he’s being serious right now and he was. “—Quirini—“ Varian wanted to say but Melissa grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him towards her and out of the way as one of the Saporians was about to punch him. “Not the time Varian” Melissa said to him as they fell to the ground and she got up.

Liska growled at the Saporian who just tried to hit the boy. Even though she bit Varian earlier she saw that he means a lot to her human and if Melissa’s gonna protect him then so will she. Varian and Melissa ran into a direction and the Saporian that wanted to punch Varian grabbed Liska and wanted to run after them but Rapunzel stopped him by wrapping her hair around him and he fell to the ground, he dropped Liska and she went after the two while Rapunzel continued fighting them.

Melissa and Varian were looking for Varian’s alchemy belt. “Where is it?” Melissa asked frustrated, she was slowly losing her patience and an ice spike grew from the ground. “Issa, you’re gonna break the ship” Varian said to her once he saw the pike and then Liska came up with the belt in her mouth. Melissa smiled and scratched her behind the ear while Varian took the belt. “Thanks girl”

“Watch out!” Melissa called and stretched out her hand. Behind Varian, Maisie was about to attack the two but Melissa saw him before he got the chance and hit him with an ice ball and he hit the edge of the ship. Varian turned around and both of them smirked. “Oh I’m sorry did I forget to mention Melissa has powers” Varian said in faux comfort and the two of them laughed. “What is wrong with you?” She said still laughing not really meaning it as a bad thing.

“This is the last time you—“ Andrew said as he started running against Rapunzel but stopped as something hit him and green smoke erupted. Once the smoke died down it was revealed that Andrew’s sword disintegrated. “Wha-?” Andrew asked and then Varian walked up to him twirling one of his alchemy balls on his finger. “Not bad for an alchemist, ey?” Varian said and started dribbling with it.

He then lost control of the ball and it hit him in the chin and the alchemy balls from his pocket went everywhere and he trapped Pascal and Rapunzel’s foot in a bubble. “Oh, my fault. That one’s on me” Varian said. “Are you serious!?” Melissa said frustrated and the two of them started chasing Pascal down the ship but Varian was stopped by Clementine. “Not so fast alchemist” She said and pointed a sword at him. Melissa heard her say that and turned around. “Oh no you don’t. Pascal” She said and turned towards the chameleon. She grabbed his ball form and threw it against the Saporian. Then Andrew came and grabbed Varian by the front of his shirt. “I’ll take care of him” Andrew said and then he held Varian over the edge of the ship. Varian held on to the man’s hand for dear life. “You know Varian, I was hoping that I would have a little more fun with your death but looks like this is what I have to settle with.” Andrew said and he was about to drop Varian but Pascal hit against his foot and Andrew lost his balance and fell on his back and by doing that he also pulled Varian back on board. Varian flew through the air for a second and then his alchemy balls went everywhere.

Right before Varian was about to hit the floor Melissa grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her and held him protectively. She glared at the Saporians as if she trying to say that she’ll kill whoever touches Varian. Also once Andrew fell he was the one that went over the edge but he got very lucky as the alchemy balls that Varian dropped fell over the edge as well and one hit Andrew and it trapped his head in a bubble.

Rapunzel whose leg was still trapped in a bubble and was now floating upside down called for Pascal to come towards her. He did and since there was a loose floorboard in front of her Pascal went over it and Rapunzel hit the bubble his was surrounded by with her frying pan and he flew against the Saporians and he bounced of the edge of the ship and the barrels that were on it and then he finally went against Juniper and Maisie and then he went against Rapunzel feeling very dizzy.

Varian has let Rapunzel’s foot out of the bubble in the meantime and once Pascal got back to her, Varian freed him as well. “Well that wasn’t so hard” She said and Pascal fainted in her hands. “Oh we’re not done yet” Andrew said and ¸flew back up to the ship. “Time for Corona to go boom” He took out his sword and cut one of the ropes holding up the balloon. The burner of the balloon exploded and it took out the other balloon and it exploded as well. And now there was only one of the balloons left. The ship went sideways and Varian, Rapunzel and Melissa grabbed the edge of the balloon and held on while the others Saporians fell off the ship. And while the ship went sideways more of Varian’s alchemy fell out of his pockets and it hit the Saporians and they got trapped as well. The Saporians then floated away and so did Liska. “Liska!” Melissa yelled after her once she floated away.

And then Varian caught back her attention “That single burner cannot generate enough heat to keep this ship in the air if it crashes it will destroy all of Corona” Varian said as the three of them held onto the side of the ship. Rapunzel looked towards Varian. “What if we use the Quirinion?” She asked. “Oh so now you know what it’s called.” Melissa said but the both of them ignored her. “Yes, yes” Varian said and looked past Melissa and towards the barrels. “Heating the Quirinion will increase the temperature—“ He looked back at the Princess. “—enough for the balloon to rise we just have to get it high enough so tha-that when it explodes it doesn’t destroy the city” Varian looked away from her knowing that neither of the two will be happy with what he was about to say. “You need to get off the ship. Rapunzel I’ve gotta cleaned up my own mess.” Varian finally said.

He knew very well that both the girls wouldn’t go along with the fact that he was about to sacrifice his life to save the Kingdom but he has to do it if he wants to fix everything. “What, no!” Melissa yelled at him and Rapunzel looked at the two with full sternness and confidence. “No!” The Princess said. “You do not have a shield of magic hair that will protect you when this thing explodes” The Princess said and grabbed her hair. Melissa immediately knew what Rapunzel was about to do and she grabbed onto Varian.

Rapunzel wrapped her hair around the two. “What are you doing?” Varian asked not understanding. “It’s your mess but it’s my kingdom” Rapunzel said and dropped the two down onto one of the roofs of the houses in the city. “ _NO! RAPUNZEL!”_ Varian yelled after her as he ran to the edge of the roof.

Melissa walked up to him and she was smiling and Varian looked at her. “Issa, she just threw us off the ship, what are you so happy about?” Varian asked his sister. Melissa laughed at his confusion. “I got my brother back” She said and Varian smiled back at her and pulled her into a side hug, Melissa rested her head on his shoulder and particles started forming around her. “Hey I just noticed something” Varian said to her and Melissa pulled slightly away to look at him. “What?” She asked. “I’m taller than you now” Varian said through a laugh and Melissa slightly pushed him away. “You already knew that” It was true even though it was only like an inch. And the two laughed. Both of them looked back at the ship to where Rapunzel was and watched as after a couple second the ship hit a tower and the bottom of the ship broke off and the ship started catching on fire.

Both of the twins starred wide eyed as the ship exploded and waited in anticipation for something to happen and then from the green smoke fell down a glowing yellow ball. “She-she’s okay” Varian said not being able to believe his eyes. “Yeah, come on let’s go” Melissa said and pulled Varian at his wrist. She made an ice path leading down from the roof and the two of them ran to where they saw Rapunzel land.

Once they got to them Eugene and Lance were already by her side and Melissa ran straight towards her Varian staying back. “Punzel!” Melissa said and hugged her friend. Rapunzel returned the hug and then her vision went past the girl and looked at the boy. “You-you’re okay” Varian started saying as he starred wide eyed at them. Everyone turned to face him. “You’re okay” Varian said again and Rapunzel stood up and walked towards him. She pulled him into a tight hug. “I missed you, Varian. The real you” The Princess said and Varian started crying and Rapunzel held him tighter. “Princess” Varian said nearly out of breath. The others walked up to the two. “Sunshine he still needs to breathe” Eugene said and Rapunzel let go of him. “Right sorry” Varian grabbed his chest. “And I thought Issa’s hugs are tight. I think you broke one of my ribs” Varian said. “Sorry” Rapunzel said again. Varian looked at her and smiled shyly. “It-it’s okay Princess”

Eugene then clapped his hands together. “Now how about we round up some Saporians and then get a good meal and a nice nap” Eugene said to everyone who was there. “Yeah, we’re not done yet” Rapunzel said as she walked away and started looking for the Saporians. “I would be nice if we knew where they are” She said then and Melissa made an icicle which she used as a telescope. “Anything?” Eugene asked her “Um…” She said as she kept looking and then stopped at Rapunzel’s balcony. “It looks like they’re headed for your bedroom. She sad and lowered the icicle and they left to get inside. They went into Rapunzel’s room and ran to the balcony. They walked outside and Rapunzel lopped her hair around them and pulled them close. “There, got them all” Rapunzel said being out of breath. The others came onto the balcony after her, Varian being slightly hesitant.

The Saporians stayed quiet until he showed up. “Well, if it isn’t the traitor” Andrew said and glared at him. “Shut up Man-bun” Melissa said to him as she walked to the bubble Liska was kept in and grabbed and untied her form Rapunzel’s hair. “Var?” She asked and gestured to Liska and he already knew what she wanted and made the bubble disappear. She dropped into her arms and licked her face. “You know a fox really suits you” Varian said to her as he watched what the two of them. And then his gaze turned onto Andrew and the other Saporians.

“Andrew” Varian said to him and the Saporian leader just glared at the boy before he moved his gaze away from him. Varian walked away from Melissa. “Look I know you’re mad at me now and I don’t blame you for that” Varian said to them, Andrew crossed his arms now and rolled his eyes as he knew this kid wouldn’t stop talking unless he has nothing to say, which is technically impossible, so Andrew decided to stay quiet and wait for him to finish. Melissa exchanged unsure glances with the others as they looked at Varian.

It looks like he got really close to these people in the past year but for some reason he can’t understand that he was manipulated and that these people never cared for him no matter how much he wants for all of those things to be true it can’t be because even if they used Varian before just for his smarts they now despise him cause of his betrayal towards them.

Varian continued as he was sure he could convince them. “But…I spent the entire past year with you, please just think about this. I know you, you’re not like this.” Varian said and Andrew just rolled his eyes and Varian took that as a sign that Andrew won’t falter and he hung his head low, disappointed.

Melissa saw that and grabbed his hand and he looked towards her. “If he doesn’t want to change than you can’t force him” Melissa said to him and he let out a disappointed sigh. “Isn’t that what you did with Varian?” Eugene asked. “Varian _wanted_ a second chance, it’s different.” Melissa said and she was practically glaring at him right now. “Okay, let’s get these Saporians back down to the dungeons” Rapunzel said and the others nodded in agreement.

They left the room and as they were walking down the stairs Varian stepped weirdly and pain immediately shot through his leg. He hissed through gritted teeth as he grabbed his leg. “Var” Melissa said as she looked at her brother. Tears were pricking at the corner of his eyes as his leg was hurting. Melissa felt it as well as he did but she pushed it aside worried for him.”Kid, are you okay?” Eugene then asked but Varian either didn’t her him or he didn’t care. They heard Andrew laugh from the bubble and they turned to him. “Forgot about guards breaking your leg huh, buddy?” Andrew said and everyone’s eyes went wide. “What?” Rapunzel said as she looked at the boy who was now sitting on one of the steps of the staircase. “Varian, what does he mean by that?” Melissa then asked and he didn’t answer her anything.

“Your highness” Came a voice and everyone turned their heads and saw Stan, Pete and two other guards running up to them. “Stan, Pete” She said to the two as they were the first who got to the Princess. “Princess Rapunzel” Stan was the first one of them to speak up. “You parents have been escorted back to the castle and we have apprehended one of the Saporians.” He explained to her. “Good” She answered to them and nodded. “Can, you take these guys ti the dungeons as well?” Eugene asked and the guards nodded. “But not him” Rapunzel added as she pointed at Varian who was still sitting and Melissa was now crouching in front of him.

Now one of the other two guards spoke up. “But your highness, he took over the kingdom, he attacked you” He said and Rapunzel took in a breath as she remembered that the guards weren’t here for the fight and have no idea of the fact that Varian changed. “I know very well what he has done, but he regrets it and…he’s also my friend” She said to them and out of everything that they said and did since Varian leg started hurting, Varian for first time opened his eyes and looked at them once Rapunzel said the word friend.

He knew that she was sorry for everything that happened and that she forgave him for everything that he did but he would never think that she would consider him as her friend again. He though that after this was over she was just gonna put him back in that cell as he knew that she doesn’t need him anymore and that she never will.

“Um, alright, if you say so” The fourth guard there said and the other two left with the Saporians and Stan and Pete followed but Eugene held them up for a second. “Stan, Pete” He called and the two turned around. “Yes, Eugene?” Stan questioned as they walked back to them. “Do you know anything about the guards breaking Varian’s leg?” Eugene questioned, he hoped that the two would have an idea and at least give them a slight answer but the two looked as shocked as they were once they found out. “Um….” Pete started saying hoping he would find a response but he couldn’t. “We heard about him hurting it but we didn’t know….” Stan started saying but trailed off.

“It’s okay Stan, I’ll figure it out” Rapunzel said and then the two guards went after the rest and then the four focused back on Varian. “Can you walk?” Melissa asked him and he shook his head. “Um, Eugene, Lance, a little help” She said as she looked pleadingly at the two grown men. “Oh, yeah” Eugene walked up to one side of Varian. “Of course” Lance said and went to Varian's other side and the two of them then helped him stand up and they walked him into a guest bedroom and set him on the bed. “Thanks” He said still being embarrassed by this entire thing and extremely nervous.

“So did the guards really break your leg?” Rapunzel then asked him as she sat down on one side of the bed. Varian bowed his head not wanting to look at her but nodded. Everyone then stayed silent not knowing what to say and then Lance broke it. “Why?” He asked being hesitant. “I-I” Varian started saying but it was clear he didn’t want to. Melissa went to sit next to him and started rubbing circles on his back. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to” She said her voice soft and Varian looked at her and nodded. They took that as an answer so they would know that they wouldn’t figure out.

“So it never healed, or was it recent?” Melissa then asked her brother. As she continued to rub his back to soothe him. “It never healed” He admitted and then Liska jumped onto the bed and started nuzzling his injured foot and everyone laughed and giggled at her doing that. “She really likes you” Melissa said as she smiled. “Yeah” Varian said and stretched out his hand and she came closer so that he could pet her. “Okay, do you mind if I look at your leg?” Melissa then asked him being slightly hesitant as she looked at him pleading, hoping that he’ll say yes. “Yeah, I bet Walking first aid kit here could easily heal it” Lance said and Melissa looked at him with an ‘are you serious’ look. “Would you stop calling me that” She said hoping that he’ll for once stop.

“Stop carrying everything in her satchel and I will” Lance said to her and Melissa rolled her eyes. She looked back a Varian. “Can I?” She asked and this time he nodded. Melissa leaned forward and took off Varian’s boot and everyone gasped while Varian just looked away and Melissa even stretched her hand to cover his eyes as Varian’s hemophobic. Varian’s leg was super swollen, it was purple and yellow and green and it looked like pus was coming out of one area as it looked like he also had a huge cut there and was also covered in dried blood. “Uh, Varian?” Melissa was the first one to spoke up. Her voice was trembling and she was freaked out clearly not expecting something like this. “I think I’m gonna puke” Lance said as he clutched at his stomach. “I second that” Eugene said as he covered his mouth.

“Varian how long ago was this?” Melissa asked once she processed everything that just happened. “I can’t believe this” She heard Rapunzel say but Varian stayed quiet, it was clear that he didn’t wanna talk about it as he didn’t wanna recall what happened to his leg. “Varian, we just wanna help” Eugene then said. “But we can’t do that if you don’t tell us what happened.” He said to the boy, Varian looked at him and then at his foot again which made him nauseous again and Liska went to lick his face from where she was cuddling up next to him. Then he sighed “I was about a month in” He then finally said. “So you’re trying to tell us that…this is a year old?” Eugene asked as to clarify and Varian nodded. 

Melissa was clearly trying to hold everything in as she would usually got pissed by now and would tear the entire castle apart until she figured out who did this to him. She took in a deep breath to calm herself down before her powers would get out of hand. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She then asked forgetting that the others were in the room and have no idea about their twin telepathy. “How would he tell you?” Eugene asked but Melissa either didn’t hear him or ignored him, the second one’s more believable.

“I’m sorry” He said to her and then Rapunzel though of something. “That was around the time you hurt your leg as well.” She pointed out and something seemed to click in her head. “That’s why it took so long to heal” She breathed out being surprised by that. “Okay you two are confusing me” Eugene admitted. “With what?” They asked simultaneously. “Well firstly how would he be able to tell you if we were miles away from Corona and what does your injury have to do with his?” Eugene questioned. “And don’t forget about you two saying you’re gonna call each other, saying things at the same time and Melissa acting as if she was hurt when Liska bit Varian” Lance added the things that happened earlier in that day. Melissa laughed and then looked at them “Have you guys ever heard of twin telepathy?” Melissa questioned and the three of them went shock. “That’s real?” They questioned all at the same time and both Melissa and Varian laughed. “Yes” Melissa then said.

She then looked back at Varian’s legs which looked like it was slowly throbbing, and then back at the other three. “Um, guys could you give us a moment?” She asked. She hasn’t seen Varian for a year (besides those five minutes when she came back to Corona about 6 months ago) and she wanted to talk to him. “Of course” Rapunzel said and stood up. “But Blondie” Eugene started protesting but Rapunzel didn’t wanna hear it. “Come on Eugene, they haven’ seen each other for a year” She said and gave him a pleading look and he sighed. “Alright, let’s go Lance” Eugene said and the two started walking out the door. “Uh, I’m gonna make some of my famous hot cocoa” Lance said and Eugene rolled his eyes. “Your hot cocoa is the same as of every person” Eugene said to him. “How dare you” Lance said and looked away from him with a pout and crossed his arms. Rapunzel stayed in the room a little longer and looked back at the two. “I’ll be right outside” She said to them and then

Melissa looked back at Varian. “Okay, firstly let’s get this cleaned up” Melissa said to him. Varian has been very quiet since they revealed his leg and he kept focusing his attention on Liska, luckily she was helping by distracting him. Melissa left to get a bucket of water and some cloths; she came back and set down the bucket next to the table. She grabbed his leg and moved it onto her lap and started cleaning the cut. After a while she had enough of him being quiet. “Okay, why are you so quiet?” She questioned not even sure if she wanted the answer. “Are you…mad at me?” He questioned and Melissa blinked rapidly from the shock the question just dealt her. “Why would I be mad at you?” She questioned not understanding why she would think that “I’m happy, glad, even proud.” She was saying and he couldn’t believe her. She smiled at him and Varian started looking on her face for any signs of deception but he found none.

Melissa moved her head sideways as if to ask him something but didn’t say a word. She continued with cleaning the cut waiting for Varian to give her a response. “It’s just the last time we talked…” Varian said but trailed off now being able to finish that thought. Melissa knew that Varian didn’t mean there talks through their telepathy or that five minute thing they had, he meant an actual talk like one they are having right now and the last time they had one, it was the day of the battle and Varian got mad at her for hugging the Queen. Melissa got mad at him as well even though she ended up sobbing for like half an hour in front of their front door, while Varian-from what the Queen told her- just threw a beaker against the wall and said that she’s not his sister anymore.

“Did I tell you that I forgave before everything happened?” Melissa asked him. She knew it was impossible you can’t forgive someone for something they don’t even know that that’s gonna happen, but Melissa never hated Varian, she never faulted him of anything, she acted like that never happened, their relationship stayed the same even though Varian was in jail while she went out exploring the world. “What do you mean?” Varian finally asked her, not quiet understanding what she’s hinting at. “I never blamed you for anything that happened” She said to him and Varian looked away from her ashamed. “At least you didn’t” Varian said and Melissa put down his leg as she finished cleaning the cut and she looked straight into his eyes. “The only people who blamed you are the ones who don’t know you” She said and smiled at him and Varian couldn’t resist a small smile come to his face as well.

Melissa then went back to his leg. “I got the cut cleaned now I need to get the swelling down” She said and Varian looked at it, he still felt sick at doing that but at least he didn’t get nauseated anymore from looking at the blood. They went silent again. It was weird that they kept doing that; normally they couldn’t stop talking with each other. Melissa on the other hand was pretty aware that when Varian’s being quiet it means that he wants to say something but that he’s being hesitant about what he wants to say and so she stays quiet so that when Varian’s ready to tell her he will.

The silence was getting unbearable, but Melissa still kept quiet and then after what felt like hours but was probably like five minutes Varian finally asked. “How did you know I was going to fail?” Melissa stopped moving. She was trying to get the swelling down by icing his foot and also putting some kind of cream on top of that cause of how bruised his leg was.

Now it was Melissa’s turn to stay quiet. She definitely didn’t expect him to ask her that and she needed a moment to regain her thought and to think about what to say to him, she looked at him then at Liska who was now asleep next to Varian’s side and then at his leg. “Well you were mad” She finally said as she continued with icing his leg. “And usually when people get mad they don’t think about anything else besides the thing they’re mad at” Melissa said, she kept her gaze on his leg to distract herself from looking at him because she couldn’t do it. She didn’t want to look into those baby blue eyes he has, she couldn’t see the look he was giving her, she can just perfectly picture him looking disappointed and ashamed of himself and she didn’t want that, he hates when he thinks that. The only times she’s ever seen him like this was after Quirin’s encasement and not even then was it anything much because unless if she confronted him he just ignored those feeling and continued with pushing on at finding a way to free him.

“When they’re mad they don’t think straight, and it clouds your judgment” She continued, she was avoiding speaking of him for as long as it could be possible as she wanted to avoid speaking specifically about him for the meantime but unfortunately for her she lot time for that. “And you usually when you strategize some kind of a plan, while they are insanely good, they always have a loop hole in them.” She admitted but Varian had no idea what she meant by that. “You never think everything through, you get an idea in your head and even if there’s a bigger possibility of it not working you still go along with it, you don’t think of the what if’s, you don’t think if it will work or not, you just go along with what you want, you…you don’t listen to reason” She said that and then paused “You don’t listen to me” She said and for the first time since her explanation began she looked up at Varian. “You’re stubborn, impatient and persistent as you didn’t wanna give up” She said and Varian seemed to be processing it all. “So what you’re saying is that my stubbornness and anger don’t mix well” Varian sad and Melissa snorted. “That’s one way to say it” She said and finally let go of his leg.

“The swelling should go down in a couple of days” She said and smiled at him. “Thanks for being here for me Issa and for helping me” He said to her and Melissa felt tears prick at her eyes but of being happy and that also showed as particles formed around her. “You know I would do anything for you” She said and the two hugged.

They pulled away after they heard a knock on the door and Rapunzel’s head picked inside. “Can we come back inside?” She asked and the two nodded. The three of them came back, and Lance was also carrying hot cocoa with him. “Your leg looks better kid” Eugene said as he looked at it, Melissa was wrapping it up in bandages right now. “Yeah it also feels better” He said as he smiled at his sister. And then he noticed what Lance was carrying in his hands “Oh, you brought hot cocoa” Varian said excitedly and Melissa walked up to him and took two, one for her and one for Varian. She handed it to him and drank it. “Drink it up kid, we have a long day tomorrow” Eugene said jokingly but Varian still gave them a confused look. “Yeah you need the rest” Rapunzel added as she sat back on the bed.

“Am I missing something?” He then finally asked still utterly confused with everything. Rapunzel smiled and moved to sat closer to hit. “Well, let’s just say I made you a promise and I intend to keep it” She said to him and Varian literally dropped his cup but Melissa froze it and then Varian went still. He also woke up Liska while doing it and she ran to be in Melissa’s lap. “You-you found a way to free him?” He then questioned again and Rapunzel nodded and smiled at him. “We’re gonna get dad back” Melissa said cheerfully and hugged him. “But how your hair didn’t work?” Varian questioned the Princess again. “We found an incantation that might work” She answered him. “But we’re not 100% sure that it will” She added and Varian thought over it. “I still wanna try it” He said and grabbed the cup again as he wasn’t in shock anymore from the newly gotten information.

Melissa was now petting Liska “You won’t get upset if it won’t work?” She asked him hoping for that the answer would be ‘yes’ “Honestly, until now I actually gave up on the fact of freeing him” He admitted and Liska jumped out of Melissa’s lap again and nuzzled Varian cheek

“Hey, kid” Eugene then spoke up. “Where’s your…trash cat?” He asked as he remembered he used to have an animal friend as well. “Yeah where is Ruddiger?” Rapunzel asked still sitting on the other side of the bed. Varian hung his head. “He left, he got mad at me” Varian admitted sadly. “And who knows where he’s now” Varian said and he felt teas prick at his eyes. Ruddiger was his only friend through everything, not even Melissa was with him for that long, he was there when he took the flower, he was there when he said that he’ll get revenge on all who wronged him and he was also there when he went to jail but then after Andrew got into the mix Varian stopped listening to his little raccoon friend and Ruddiger then left and Varian lost his best friend who’ll probably never return to him.

Rapunzel put a hand on Varian’s shoulder. “He’ll come back” Rapunzel said softly. “He loves you” She added but Varian didn’t look convinced. “If we forgave you then so will he” Melissa started saying as she realized what Rapunzel said wasn’t working. “There isn’t a person in the entire world he’s more loyal to, or loves more, trust he’ll come back” And somehow that seemed to do the trick, kinda. “I hope you’re right” He said and then he realized something. “Hey, um, you guys have been asking me questions all day, can I ask you one now?” Varian questioned. “Of course” Rapunzel said. “Ask up Little man” Lance said again and this time he put up his hands in defense as Melissa glared at him for saying that.

Then they all looked at Varian as he furrowed his eyebrows. “Why isn’t _Cass_ with you guys?” He said and he immediately regretted asking that as he saw the Princess’s face fell. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Varian said but Rapunzel smiled at him and shrugged it off. “No I should tell you, you deserve to know” She finally said and Varian wasn’t sure anymore if he wants to know the answer to that question.

Rapunzel then stood up and walked up to Eugene “So you know how we followed the black rocks path” Rapunzel started telling the story and Varian nodded his head. “Well they lead to this place called the Dark Kingdom. And there was where the Moonstone was” Rapunzel explained and Varian furrowed his eyebrows at that not recalling what that is “The Moonstone? He asked since he wanted a clarification. “Wow, out of everything that Melissa told you this is the one she skipped?” Eugene said and chuckled at the end.

Melissa glared at him and he immediately knew that, that wasn’t a good sing. Then she turned to face Varian. “It’s the Sundrop’s cosmic counterpart” Melissa explained. “And the source of the black rocks” Rapunzel added and got the attention back on her. “And when I was about to grab it Cass took it and betrayed me” Rapunzel admitted and Varian fell shock at that. “What!?” He asked as he stood up not believing that this is possible, and while doing that he dropped the cup again and luckily it was empthy this time as he has already fully drank it by now, and Melissa grabbed it before it would hit the ground and shatter “Varian be careful on that leg” Melissa said and he considered that as he leaned onto the bedside table, since his right leg was the one that was hurt and if he wanted to lean on the bed he would have to be on the other side of it. “Why would she betray you?” Varian asked then as he balanced himself out so that he wasn’t putting too much pressure on his injured one.

“She found out she’s Gothel’s daughter” Rapunzel explained. “That’s no reason to betray you!” Varian said complaining. “Oh, but yours is?” Eugene asked him thinking that the kid was saying this without even thinking. “At least my reason made a little more sense, while Cass just turned on her best friend because of her mommy issues” Varian said complaining and Melissa burst out laughing. “And you turned on her because of your daddy issues.” Melissa said and Varian turned pale being embarrassed by her exposing him like that. “Let’s go to sleep now” Lance hen randomly said and they started laughing and then Varian yawned “Come on sleepy head” Melissa joked as she took stood up and moved aside so that he can sit back down on the bed. Melissa then looked at the Princess. “Hey um, Rapunzel could you get me an extra pillow and blanket?” She asked and looked at Varian and Rapunzel smiled. “Of course” Rapunzel said to her and that’s what they did. They left the room but only Rapunzel coming back and she gave Melissa what she wanted and she stationed herself on the ground as there was only one bed in that room and no one felt like moving around looking for a two bed bedroom “Good night you two” Rapunzel said to them. “Night” They answered her and then they all went to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------

The next day Melissa, Varian and Rapunzel saddled up on Max and Fidella and headed for Old Corona. (Varian also changed his clothes) As they walk through the city Varian just wanted to curl himself into a ball as people were sending him glares and whispering about him. He was lucky that Rapunzel was with him since she’s their Princess they respect her and luckily don’t act out on their feelings in her presence. Having Melissa with him also helped him be a little more relaxed but he’s a hundred percent sure that if them two were walking through the Capital alone the people wouldn’t care and they wouldn’t hesitate to beat him up or throw rocks at him or who knows what else.

The next day Melissa, Varian and Rapunzel saddled up on Max and Fidella and headed for Old Corona. As they walk through the city Varian just wanted to curl himself into a ball as people were sending him glares and whispering about him. He was lucky that Rapunzel was with him since she’s their Princess they respect her and luckily don’t act out on their feelings in her presence. Having Melissa with him also helped him be a little more relaxed but he’s a hundred percent sure that if them two were walking through the Capital alone the people wouldn’t care and they wouldn’t hesitate to beat him up or throw rocks at him or who knows what else.

They were riding for about an hour till they reached the village. “You okay?” Melissa asked him once she noticed how tense he got in a matter of seconds once they got to the village. “Yeah, just nervous” He admitted to her and Liska nuzzled Varian’s neck and Melissa giggled and smiled at her brother and then she put her hands over his and flicked the reins. Varian and Melissa were riding on Fidella and Rapunzel was on Maximus. Varian was in front of Melissa so he was the one taking the lead at how fast they made the horse move but not longer. “Hey wait for me!” Rapunzel yelled and flicked her own reins to catch up with them.

They came to a stop s they got to their house and Varian looked up at it and hesitated. “I haven’t been back here since—“ He started saying and looked at the left over parts of his automatons. The guards have cleaned most of it but there were still a lot of parts laying around the entire village. “You didn’t come to visit?” Rapunzel asked him not understanding why. “The guards were guarding this place and technically I was still wanted at that point.” Varian admitted and right before he would start feeling bad Melissa grabbed his hand and put it over her shoulder. “Well, now they aren’t, they won’t have to anymore, and you’re no longer wanted” Melissa said to him and leaned against him.

Rapunzel smiled at them and opened the door. “Well are you two ready?” She asked and they nodded at her. “Okay first we’re gonna need a bucket of water” she said and walked inside. They went to the door leading into the lab and Melissa stopped Rapunzel before going any further. “ _First_ we need to sweep the floor cause of all this glass” Melissa said and went to fetch the broom.

She swept up all the glass and then Varian came back with a bucket full of water and handed it to Rapunzel. “Here you go Princess.” He said. He didn’t know why she would need water if she’s just doing an incantation but them two looked sure of it. Then both of the twins looked at the frozen form of their father and both of them started to tear up “Okay, now we need to wrap my hair around it” Rapunzel said and that’s what the three of them did.

“Once I start this incantation I won’t be able to stop it” Rapunzel said to the boy since Melissa already knew this. She turned her gaze away from the amber and looked at the twins. “And it could seriously harm you and your father” She handed Varian the bucket. “So I’m trusting you to snap me out of it once your father is free” She said as she put her hands on his shoulder. “You can trust me Rapunzel” He said and smiled at her.

Rapunzel then knelt down and picked up one part of her hair. Varian and Melissa stepped back a little. "You sure this will work?" Varian asked his sister uncertainly. Melissa put a hand on his shoulder "Trust me I've seen it in action" And then Rapunzel started doing the incantation.

_Whiter and decay_

_End this destiny_

_Break these earthly chains_

_And set the spirit free._

_The spirit free_

Rapunzel, said and her hair and eyes turned black and she let go of her hair. 

Varian whose gaze was till now on Rapunzel turned to look at the amber with a worried look and then he gasped once he noticed that it started melting away. Melissa and Varian exchanged looks “It’s working” They said in unison both of their voices filled with joy and then they turned back at the amber. And now Rapunzel started singing

_Whiter and decay_

The melted amber started going everywhere around the lab “It’s working” They said as Varian looked away from the floor and at their father who was almost entirely out.

_End this destiny_

“Oh, dad” Varian said and wanted to run up to him but then he remembered that Rapunzel’s still in the trance.

_Break these earthly chains_

He looked nervously at the bucket in his hands and poured the water onto the Princess but it just evaporated.

_And set the spirit free_

He threw the bucket away “Wake up” He said. “No wait she’s—“ Melissa said and stretched out her hands as she noticed that Varian was about to touch her and wanted to warn him to stop but she was too slow as he grabbed her by her shoulders and his gloves melted off. “—extremely hot” Melissa said finishing her thought.

_The spirit free_

Rapunzel finished the incantation. “Rapunzel snap out of it.” Varian said being fully nervous not knowing what to do. “Hit her with the bucket!” Melissa yelled at him suggesting that he tried that. Varian looked at her uncertain by that. “You hit her with a bucket” He said to his sister and that’s what she did. “Okay” She said and went over to where the bucket landed after Varian threw it.

Varian ignored her and looked back at Rapunzel. “Rapunzel” He said his voice full of concern. “Rapunzel” He tried again and stretched out his hand but then he remembered what happened to his gloves once he touched her and he kept in the air. He realized that he can’t get to her and then he remembered that he needs to do something that’ll help. He took his hand back and clenched them together. “You didn’t give up on me, I’m not giving up on you” He said and that snapped her put of it.

Melissa who finally found the bucket looked annoyed at that. “Eh, guess I don’t need this anymore” She said and threw away the bucket and hitting Liska while doing that and she howled at the girl. “Sorry”

Rapunzel gasped and fell onto the floor. Varian crouched down. “Are you okay?” He asked concerned for her. Rapunzel looked ta him and smiled at him as she nodded. Varian smiled and started tearing up. He hugged the Princess and she immediately returned the embrace. Melissa walked up to the two and cleared her throat and caught Varian’s attention.

He pulled away and the two ran to their father. “Dad, dad you’re alive” Varian said and they hugged him. Varian started crying into his dad’s shoulder as he held the two close. “Oh, kids” Quirin said and then Melissa noticed the note that was starting to melt away in the amber substance. “Dad, the note” Melissa said through a laugh. She didn’t really care what it said but Varian certainly did. “Wha- what did it say I need to know” He asked “No you don’t” Melissa said but Quirin still went ahead and answered his question. He cupped Varian’s cheek and Varian leaned into it. “All it said was I’m so proud of you Varian, I always have been.” He said. Varian smiled at him slightly but he knew that he didn’t deserve it. His dad has finally said the words he’s been longing to her from him but after everything he’s done it hurt to hear them, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t happy “I love you dad” Varian said as he hugged his dad again. “I love you too, both of you” he said as he pulled Melissa into the hug as well.

Rapunzel who has surprisingly fast already put her hair up has smiled happily at their reunion and then a gray ball of fur ran past her legs and up to the three as they pulled away from the hug. “Ruddiger!” Varian said happily as he scooped him up into a hug and Ruddiger immediately took his place on his human’s shoulders. “I said he’ll come back” Melissa sad to him and smiled. “Back?” Quirin asked not understanding what his daughter meant.

“I-I have a lot to tell you dad.” Varian said trying to avoid his father’s gaze. And then they heard howling. They all turned towards where it came from and Melissa started laughing as Liska was still stuck under the bucket. She stood up and took it off and picked her up. “Um” Quirin started saying and Melissa put her puppy dog eyes on and looked at him. “Please. You let Varian keep Ruddiger” She said and Quirin sighed. “Of course. You can keep her” Quirin said to her and Melissa raised one of her hand up. “Yes!” She said and the two chuckled.

Varian and Quirin also stood up then. Varian was smiling up at his father as he was beyond happy to have him back—Melissa not so much. Varian looked at Rapunzel again. “Thank you” He said again voice sounding near tears but happy ones. Quirin just now noticed that the Princess was even there. Melissa went with Quirin into the kitchen while Varian stayed with the Princess. “Well, I’m gonna go now” Rapunzel said smiling and Varian smiled up at her. “Thanks for everything, Princess and again I’m really sorry” Varian said and Ruddiger started patting his cheek from where he was still on Varian’s neck.

Rapunzel put a hand on Varian’s shoulder. “Varian, you don’t have to apologize” Rapunzel said and Melissa walked inside. “Var” She said to him and Varian knew that it was her something’s wrong voice. “Yeah?” He asked slightly hesitant. “We need to tell dad what happened” She answered and Varian lowered his head and looked away from her. “I know, it’s just—“ he looked back at her. “—I’m not ready to tell him” He admitted and Melissa walked up closer to him. “You will literally _never_ be ready, but he’ll find out the second he leaves the house” Melissa added to her statement. “Well, this is a family thing so I’ll be headed out, bye” She said and waved to them. “Bye, Princess” The two said.

She was about to leave but then remembered something. “Oh, right! I almost forgot” She turned around and looked at the two. ”We’re having a celebration today in the capital if you’d like to come.” Rapunzel said and smiled at the two. “We’ll think about it” They said in unison. “That’s gonna take some getting used to” She said and the twins slightly laughed. And then Rapunzel finally left and Melissa focused back on Varian. “And?” She asked hoping that he’ll realize she’s right. “I-I don’t know” Varian admitted. “I mean I know I have to tell him eventually but I just don’t know how” Varian told her and Melissa moved his head to look at her. “I’ll be there to help you” She said to him but that didn’t seem to work and so Melissa went onto her last resort. She sighed again and put up her hand and did the pinky promise thing. “Twin pact” She said and Varian looked at her hand hoping that she’s joking. “Issa, please no” He said hopefully.

“No” She simply said. “You used it last year to get me to leave and I’m using it now.” She said and sounded more and more amusing the closer she got to finishing that thought. Varian sighed knowing that Melissa is basically doing him payback right now. “Fine” He said and also did the pinky promise thing “Twin pact” He said and looked straight into his sisters eyes. His baby blue eyes meeting her sky blue ones.

They went into the kitchen where Quirin was already sitting down on the table and was petting Liska. Ruddiger saw the fox and chittered at it and Liska howled. “I am gonna have to listen to this every day?” Melissa said annoying by what the two were doing. “Come here girl” Melissa said as she grabbed Liska and set her down on her lap. The two sat down on the opposite side of their father and Varian looked nervously at Melissa not knowing how to start.

Quirin saw that the two wanted to tell him something but it was also clear that they didn’t know how to start “How long was it?” he then finally asked breaking the slowly increasing silence. “A year” Melissa answered him slightly hesitant. “Dad, I’m sorry” Was the first thing Varian said as he looked away from his father. Ruddiger jumped down away from his neck and onto his lap and Varian started petting him as he buried his hand in the raccoon’s fur. “Son, it was an accident” Quirin said thinking Varian was apologizing for the amber but he was way out of course. Varian was surprised that, that was the answer he got from his father as usually when he messes up he just says that he’s sorry to his father and Quirin immediately that his son has done something, but this time there was no ‘Not again Varian’ which was weird.

If this conversation happened about a month after Quirin as freed he’d understand this better but it’s only been a couple of minutes. Or maybe this time that wasn’t his reaction as he understood that Varian has something serious to tell him so he just said that to ease the two and more importantly his son so that he would find out what’s going on.

Varian sighed. “I’m not apologizing for the amber” Varian said to his father and looked away from him. Quirin’s brows furrowed at that not knowing what else it could be. “I-I did something really bad and I think you would hate me for it” He admitted. “Son, I could never hate you” His father told him. “I think you might for this, I—“ Varian said paused thinking what to say and how to say it. Melissa noticed that and grabbed his hand and moved it away from stroking Ruddiger’s fur and put I under the table and squeezed it Varian slightly relax and took in a breath. “—I- I turned on the kingdom” He finally voiced out what happened and Quirin fell shocked.

“Varian” He started saying quietly. “Tell me what happened” Quirin said softly and looked at his son with concern. “I got mad after I ran to the castle and didn’t get help—“ Varian said. He told him everything about what happened that day in the blizzard, the guards, about being forgotten and left alone with no one wanting to help the two of them. Quirin listened to his explanation of the past year about stealing the flower, committing treason and kidnapping the Queen, he listened quietly to what he was telling him. Varian started crying possibly right at the start of his explanation. Quirin would never think that his son would be capable of doing all of that. Though he did look slightly mad and disappointed at Melissa as she told him about revealing her powers and at that she was the one who squeezed Varian’s hand and started petting Liska who was calming her down as much as Ruddiger was helping Varian.

He told him about his arrest and about being in jail for a year. He didn’t go into detail at that and no one blamed him, though he did mention his broken leg and Quirin tried to remain calm once he told him that and he luckily managed not to lose it, though the captain of the guard is definitely getting a visit from his father to talk about this, once he returns of course as no one has seen him or has the slightest idea to where he might be. He told him about the take over and how he redeemed himself and once he finished Quirin smiled at him and walked over to him. He pulled him into a hug. “I’m so proud of you Varian” Quirin said and Varian couldn’t believe he said those words again. He hugged his father tighter and started crying even harder than he was before. Ruddiger jumped out of Varian’s lap as Quirin pulled him close and went next to Melissa but chittered angrily as he noticed that Melissa’s lap was already occupied and then she grabbed him an perched her onto her shoulders. Varian and Quirin pulled away after a moment and Varian wiped away the tears forming in his eyes.

They went outside the house and Varian finally let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “Well, that went… better than I expected.” Varian said and laughed awkwardly. “We told you he won’t be mad” Melissa said as she put her hand on his shoulder.” If you were in my place you would have trouble believing that as well.” Varian said to her.

\-----------------------------------------------

A couple of hours later the celebration began. Eugene and Rapunzel even changed close and they started singing. The celebration lasted almost the entire day. Quirin, Varian and Melissa decided to come and people were looking at Quirin as if they saw a ghost and whenever someone had some hostile intent towards Varian or even just shot him a dirty look they got back two deadly ones that war far worse than anything that they had at him.

After the celebration Rapunzel went back into the castle and then she was ready to talk with Eugene about Cass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The guard who broke Varian's leg is gonna be in for a treat once they figure out who it was.


	29. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf

Red and Angry have returned to Corona just in time as Old Corona was getting rebuilt. All the citizens were helping with the renovations. “Hey Mary” Rapunzel said as her, Eugene and Lance walked through Old Corona Red and Angry joining them as well. The woman Rapunzel addressed laughed and looked away from her work and looked at the blonde. “Well, hello Princess” She said and the Princess looked at Uncle Monty who was repainting the house. “Looking good Monty” She said and he just scowled at her.

“Red and Angry” The Princess said as she turned around to the girls. “Welcome to new Old Corona” She said and they stopped in their tracks. Lance knelt down and playfully punched Angry’s cheek “You know it’s about time you guys decided to settle down near us” Lance said and Angry moved her hand on the back of her head. “We were kinda getting sick of life on the road” She said and kicked a rock. “Never knowing what you’re gonna eat or where you’re gonna stay” She said to them.

Behind her red was standing nervously and hugging herself. “I mean you should see tree house we’ve been staying in” Angry said and Red seemed to perk up at the mention of it. “Yeah it’s—“ The girl started saying but her sister cut her off. “—A total dump” Angry said but that wasn’t what Red wanted to say and her face fell and she turned away from everyone.

“With the Princess’s inactivate to rebuild Old Corona you’re gonna have your choice of places to live” Eugene said not noticing how Red looked down after Angry’s interruption and thinking that the two sisters agree with this idea. Angry smiled happily at what Eugene said and looked back at her sister who was fiddling with the necklace Angry gave her and Angry let out a sound of frustration. “What is it with you?” She asked and Red looked at her. “You’re acting weird” She said Red looked away thinking at how to say this to her. “It’s just—“ She sighed and looked at the necklace “—I like the tree house” She said to her though she knew that her sister didn’t want to hear that.

Angry growled frustrated. “Not this again Red” She said as she let her shoulders slump. “Look this is what is best for us” She said and crossed her arms as if she was trying to say that there s no arguing about this and they aren’t doing anything else under no condition. “But-but I—“ Red wanted to tell her, so that she’ll understand but someone cut her off. “—you’re Majesty” Came a man’s voice and the two looked at where it was coming from.

“Help!” the man said and ran up to Rapunzel. “Earl.” Rapunzel said as she recalled the person who was calling for her. “What’s the matter?” She asked after she noticed how disturbed he looked by something. “It’s my sheep come quick” He said and gestured for her to follow him and that’s what she did.

They went to the fence where the sheep were kept at and Quirin, Varian and Melissa were already there. Varian was looking through a telescope at the sheep. “Varian, Melissa!” Rapunzel said cheerfully and ran up to hug her younger friends. “Hey Princess” They said and Rapunzel pulled away. Then the others came forward and Melissa gasped. “Red, Angry!” She exclaimed and went to hug the two. Varian furrowed his eyebrows at the girl as she went to hug the two. “Hey, I want you to meet someone” She said and walked over to Varian. “Hey, I’m Varian” He said. “I’m Red” She answered him and smiled. “Angry” The other one said as they introduced themselves to him. “Varian’s my twin brother” Melissa said as she crouched down next to him.

“So if this is where the sheep are kept at, where are they?” Rapunzel asked as she noticed that there was no sheep behind the fence. “Look for yourself” Varian said as he handed the telescope over to the Princess

She looked through it and found a bunch of sheep stacked up on each other. “What are they doing up there?” She asked “How did they even get up there?” Melissa asked as she took the telescope away from the Princess. “Something’s got them scared” Earl told them. “Well I get that part” She said and Earl looked slightly offended by that. “Fair makes you do things that you normally can’t” Varian told his sister. “I thought that only applied on humans” She said still being pretty confused over the entire thing. “Well clearly not” Varian said and they both looked at their father. “What do you think got them scared?” Rapunzel asked the village leader. “I don’t know, but it’s been happening in livestock all over Corona” The village leader answered the Princess.

They heard a yelp coming from behind them and Melissa saw a bunch of people throwing rocks at Liska. “Get out of here, you dirty animal!” One of them yelled and Ice spikes formed around Melissa as she ran towards her fox. “Hey!” She yelled at the people froze still as they were scared to what the girl was about to do. Melissa grabbed Liska into her hands. “What do you think you’re doing!?” She asked her voice filled with rage. “That fox terrorized my sheep” One of them said and Melissa got even angrier at that. “She wouldn’t do that!” She yelled.

Quirin walked up to Melissa. “Melissa—“ He said and put a hand on her shoulder but Melissa just turned to face him and shot him a death glare not even caring that it was her dad she was looking at. “She has nothing to do with this.” Melissa said as she turned around to face them. She started scratching Liska’s hand to get her mind of the wound on her paw one of the people made with the rock. “Yeah right” A woman said and rolled her eyes “Sheep are prey for foxes” She said and that’s when Varian stepped in. “Actually wolves are the ones who hunt sheep, foxes go after chickens” Varian said to the woman taking his sisters side. “And you don’t see any chickens running around terrified do you?” Melissa asked and right at that moment ta chicken ran past their feet. “That was unfortunate timing” She said.

“Kid, I think you just made everything worse with your actualities” Eugene said as he walked up to them. Quirin sighed from where he stood behind his kids. “Melissa, I’m sorry but if you can’t prove that it wasn’t Liska, you’re gonna have to let her go” Quirin said and those final words boomed in her head.

“Melissa?” Rapunzel asked her and waved her hand in front of her. “What’s wrong with her?” Red asked and looked at the Princess. “She froze from shock” Varian explained. “Is that because of her powers?” Lance asked the boy. “Yeah” Varian said and shrugged the fact that Melissa froze herself off. “So when she’s scared she freezes what she touches, but when she shocked she freezes herself?” Eugene asked for clarification and Varian nodded.

“She’s probably just scared because she knows were right” The boy who was one of the people said and then ice spikes started forming around her and Melissa started moving again. Then clouds appeared around her as she started tearing up at the thought of loosing Liska and then it blew up and snow went everywhere. “Melissa wait!” Rapunzel called for her as she removed the snow and saw that she left.

“We’d better go after her” Eugene said but Red stopped them and pointed her finger at Varian. “Oh no” Rapunzel said as she noticed how terrified he looked. “Well this is just great” Eugene said sarcastically. “Varian?” Rapunzel said as she walked up to the boy. Varian didn’t see her nor did he hear her he was in his own ‘world’ in that moment. All he saw in front of him was just snow, snow, snow and a bunch of snow, he heard the wind howling in his ears and he was starting to feel cold but that didn’t matter at that moment to him as he only had one thought in mind ‘His dad’s in danger’ Rapunzel walked up to stand next him and wiped away the snow from his face and Varian took a step back at the sudden touch. His breathing quickened “No, dad!” Varian screamed as his eyes darted around everywhere. He turned around and started running towards his house. “Dad!” he yelled on his way back.

Quirin and Eugene immediately went after him and stopped him right before the entrance of his house. “No, stop, I need to help him!” Varian said and tried squirming out of Eugene’s grip. He couldn’t let them stop him. Not only did the Princess refused to help but she even sent people after him to not get back home; they wanted his father dead. “Kid, relax your father’s fine, see?” Eugene said in a soft tone and Quirin stepped into Varian’s view. “Dad?” Varian asked not understanding how it would be possible for him to be there. Eugene slightly let go of his grip and Varian immediately got out and hugged his father. “It’s okay son, it was just Melissa” Quirin said and Varian started crying and repeating ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again as his mind started to process what exactly just happened.

Then Rapunzel, Max, Lance, Red and Angry came up to them. “Eugene come on, Max found a clue” She said and Eugene went after them. “Can you two handle this alone?” Eugene asked and Quirin smiled “We’ll be fine” He answered to the man and Eugene left. Varian then pulled away from his father and Quirin smiled at him. “Why don’t you go find Melissa, huh?” Quirin said hoping that, that will keep his mind off things, even though she was the one who caused this to happen but she’s also the best person to get Varian out of a panic attack in case something happens. Varian smiled as he headed inside the house to grab his stuff.

He walked inside his lab and Ruddiger woke up as he walked in. “Hey buddy” He said and petted Ruddiger’s back. “Wanna help me find Issa?” He asked and Ruddiger nodded. Varian got his backpack and Ruddiger jumped on his shoulders. “Okay then let’s go” He said and the two of them left and went to where he saw Melissa run off to.

\---------------------------------------

Varian walked for a little bit before he gave up and went to ask Melissa through twin telepathy and once she told her he felt dumb not thinking to check where she was. He walked over to where the tree house was located near Old Corona “Issa?” Varian called to her. “I’m not coming down till it’s proven Liska’s innocent” Melissa said and Varian sighed and walked up the ladder. She was sitting on th platform sketching something and Varian walked up to her and sat down. “How come you went here?” He asked her since this was the last place he would think to find her Melissa shrugged. “I just thought of the first place that came to mind that no one besides us knows about” She said and smiled at her brother.

Ruddiger jumped off Varian’s shoulders and went towards Liska who was lying inside. Melissa has already wrapped her paw and it looked like she was resting now. The two of them turned around and saw how Ruddiger laid down next to her. “They’ve really gotten close haven’t they?” Melissa asked as she saw that. “Yeah, who would think that a raccoon and a fox would be friends?” Varian said and Melissa laughed.

Melissa then turned back around and looked at Varian looking uncertain about something “Do you think it was Liska?” Melissa asked hoping that he’ll say no. “Of course not. It’s impossible” Varian answered her sister but Melissa didn’t understand what he meant and Varian realized that. “Dad said that this thing has been terrorizing livestock all over Corona, and there is zero chance that a fox would manage to go through the entire kingdom” Varian said and Melissa smiled. “So you’re not gonna leave, huh?” Varian asked after a while just to clarify. “It’s not like this would be the first time we spent the night at the tree house.” Melissa said. “It’s only noon” Varian told her and Melissa laughed. “So? I’m not leaving and that includes spending the night here” Melissa said and Varian sighed already knowing he’s gonna go along with it in the end.

\---------------------------------------

Once it got dark the two went to sleep and after a while they heard footstep. Ruddiger started nuzzling Varian to wake up and once he did he saw someone climbed up the ladder. The person screamed slightly from being startled by him being there and then Varian recognized her.” Red?” He asked. “Varian?” Red asked him and he nodded. “You scared me” She said. “Same for you” He said and stood up being careful not to step on Liska or Melissa. “What are you doing here?” He asked the girl as he walked up to her. “Me and, um, Angry have been staying here for the past couple months” She admitted. Varian shrugged and sat down his feet dangling over the edge of the platform right in front of the actual entrance and Red sat next to him “You?” She asked him. “Melissa refuses to leave until Liska’s proven innocent” Varian admitted and Red laughed. “Everyone still thinks Liska did it?” Red asked the boy and he nodded. “We’ve been here all day so I don’t know if Rapunzel found any clues.” Varian told her and Red smiled.

“So am I interrupting something?” Melissa said as she walked out a blanket over her shoulders. “Melissa” The two of them said. “Sorry if we woke you up” Red said and smiled shyly at her. “It’s okay.” Melissa said and sat down next to her. “Red you’re freezing cold” Melissa said. She could feel how cold she is even without being right next to her. Something her powers allow her to do. And took of the blanket and put it over the younger girl’s shoulders. “Wait, but what about you?” Red asked. “Don’t worry I can’t be cold cause of my powers. I just like blankets cause there so soft and comfortable” She said and Varian and Red both laughed.

Liska and Ruddiger came out and they each went into their humans laps. Ruddiger fell back asleep while Liska started sniffing Red’s hair. “Hey that’s not food” The redhead said through a laugh. “She probably thinks your hair is a fox, they are the same color” Melissa told her and the three laughed.

Then Red looked away from the two and started tearing up. And both of the twin’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Red? What’s wrong?” Melissa asked her. “I’m sorry” Red said. “What for?” Varian asked her the two not understanding what’s going on. Melissa grabbed Red’s chin and made her look at her and wiped a tear coming down her cheek. It got rid of the pain on her face and revealed the wolf print on her cheek. “What’s this?” Melissa asked since she didn’t know about the werewolf.

“The wolf’s curse” Red admitted. “Oh great more magic” Varian said annoyed as he rolled his eyes and Melissa laughed.

“If Red’s anywhere this is where she’d be” They heard a voice and Red immediately recognized it as Angry. Red ran inside and the two looked at her brows furrowing. “Melissa, Varian?” Rapunzel asked as the others walked up to the three house. “What are you two doing here?” She asked. “Spending the night “Varian answered her slowly starting to get annoyed by everyone asking them that. “Hey what’s going on with Red?” Melissa asked her. “She’s here?” Angry asked hopefully. “Yeah she ran inside right after she heard you” Varian answered her and her and Rapunzel went inside. “Okay can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Melissa said as she looked at Lance and Eugene who just now came up.

Red was on the floor huddled in a ball and covered with the blanket Melissa gave her and crying. Rapunzel and Angry walked up to her. “I’m not the monster” Red said as she looked up at Rapunzel. “No one said you were a monster” Rapunzel said and cupped her cheek. They saw the wolf mark on it. “I-I’m sorry” She said to the Princess and then Angry walked up to her and knelt down next to her sister. “Red, how did this happen?” She asked the red head and Red looked away from her. “Last month, when you decided we needed to settle down. I wanted to tell you that I liked it out here” Red started saying recalling that day. “I wasn’t ready to move, but you wouldn’t hear me” She said “I went for a walk that night and that’s when it found me.”Red explained to the two. “It told me it could help me be heard. That it could use all of my angered feelings and give me what I want. All I had to do was let it.” Red said and with that ended her explanation.

“You should have told me Red” Kiera said as her sister finished. Rapunzel looked at the two. “Guys the important thing is there’s a way out of this” Rapunzel said and looked at the book in her hands. “This has a ritual that can get rid of the wolf, but we can only do it on the final night of the fool moon.” Rapunzel said and the other four who stayed outside on the platform walked in. “That’s tonight” Lance said to the Princess. “Oh, so what the full moon won’t exist anymore after today?” Melissa said being confused how the book would know that right at the time Red would get the curse on the final full moon. “The final night till the next full moon.” Varian told her. ‘Ah well that makes more sense’ Melissa answered her.

Rapunzel stood up. “Now here’s the tricky part it has to be done on mystical ground and the only place around is—“ Rapunzel started saying. “—Janis point” Eugene finished for her.

\---------------------------------------

They all went up there. Eugene lit the torches and walked away to stend next to Lance. “Hey remember that art teacher who brought us up here for her painting class” Lance said recalling the memory of that day. “Who would wanna paint up here?” Melissa asked. “Whatever happened to her?” Lance asked apparently forgetting that part. “Well she turned out to be a hideous she demon who tried to steal your very soul” Eugene said and glared forward remembering what that woman had done. “I’m sorry what?” Varian asked the two guys. “She was a despicable of Zhan tiri” Eugene explained a little more clearly. “Like Matthews?” Melissa said recalling that they figured that out while she was with Cass in that room. Eugene nodded in affirmation.

In the meantime the girls were setting up the ritual. Angry walked over to her sister and took her hand in hers. “Okay Red all you have to do now is repeat what I say” Rapunzel said and Red looked uncertainly at her sister and Angry grinned at her. Red looked back at the Princess and nodded. “I swear this wolf away” Rapunzel started saying. “I-I swear this wolf away” Red repeated. “Not to give into its rage wolf be gone” Rapunzel said as she finished. “Not to give into its rage. Wolf be—“ Red stopped saying as she thought about the fact if she even wants to get rid of it.

“Red you can do it, just say it” Rapunzel said thinking that Red was just scared but she was way off. “It’s okay kid you’re almost there” Eugene said everyone thought that Red was just scared. “Come on Red you have to” Angry said and Red looked at her hand that Angry was holding. “No she doesn’t” Varian bugged in and that seemed to ease Red as she was about to have an outburst.

Varian moved to stend next to Red. “I agree” Melissa said and she stepped next to her brother and the girl. “Varian, Melissa she has to get rid of the wolf” Eugene said. “No” They said together and stepped in front of Red. “Let me tell you something Eugene. Right before my mom died she told me something. Wanna know what that was?” Melissa said and the others looked at her uncertain and Rapunzel gestured for her to continue. “She said: The only thing in life that you need to do is die, the rest is choices” Melissa told them and they fell silent by that not knowing how to respond.

Melissa turned around and crouched slightly down to be at eye level with Red. “So I’m gonna ask like this, Red, do you chose to get rid of it?” She asked and Red didn’t know what to answer her for a second. But then she looked at her with determination in her eyes. “No, I-I wanna keep it. I-I like being the wolf” Red admitted. And Melissa smiled and stood up. “Wow you’ve gotten better” Varian said as he was impressed by Melissa.

Angry walked forward to her sister. “Red, why didn’t you tell us?” Angry asked. “I didn’t want to upset you, and—“ She trailed off thinking of that but then she was the one that got upset “—I’m not Red” The red head said to her sister and Angry was confused as to why she would say that. “I don’t even like the name Red; I just went along with it because everyone expected me to.” She said to her sister. “Told you not to give them nicknames” Said Lance standing at the back and Eugene shushed him.

“Thank you for revealing me where the wolf s Princess” Creighton said as she jumped from her hiding spot. “And you are?” Melissa asked since this was the first time seeing this woman. “Creighton” Rapunzel said as she narrowed her eyes at her and put a hand in front of Red protectively. “Leave the girl alone” Rapunzel said to her. Creighton took out her crossbow and aimed it at Red. “She’s gonna kill her” The twins said in realization. “She ain’t a girl anymore, she’s a monster, and the sooner you realize that the better“Creighton said through gritted teeth.

Varian hated that word. ‘Monster’ that’s what people called him, what are still calling him. The guards when they were sent out to get him a few days after the blizzard, the people when he went back to the Capital the next day to try to ask for help again, when he was being taken to jail as he heard people on the streets shout, the guards down in the dungeons, the servants whenever he saw one every couple months, the people once him an and the Saporians broke out. In other words everyone except the people he was surrounded with at that moment (and Quirin) call him monster and he couldn’t handle the fact of someone else being called that as well.

Red started transforming into a werewolf right in front of their eyes. She howled and Creighton wanted to shot her but Varian wasn’t having it “No!” he called and pushed Creighton to the ground. Once he got back up Red was already mentally gone and she went straight for Creighton.

“Catalina stop!” Angry yelled at her sister. Catalina immediately paused at the mention of her actual name. “It’s me Kiera” Kiera said to her and Catalina turned around. They were all standing opposite from her now “Catalina please you’re not a monster. I’m sorry I didn’t listen better I promise I’ll try harder from now on” Kiera said and Rapunzel continued. “It’s okay to be angry and frustrated but this,” She gestured to a frightened Creighton who was pinned to the floor by her. “ This is not the way you deal with those feelings” The Princess said and Catalina was actually starting to consider it. “Trust me Catalina I know firsthand how badly things can go if you bottle up all your angered feelings” Varian added

“We’ll all help Catalina, I promise” Lance said. “Please I love you” Kiera said and Catalina started grabbing her head apparently starting to regain her mind and once she did she lowered her ears as if trying to apologize “Yeah listen to her” Creighton said and Catalina growled at her and then she walked closer to the others being slightly hesitant. But once she did Kiera immediately hugged her and Catalina pulled all of them into a group hug. “Best hug ever!” Rapunzel said while she was actually nearly squished.

Catalina slowly let go of them and then turned back to her human form and smiled at them. “So you still wanna stay at tree house?” Kiera asked her and Catalina smiled shyly at her but nodded. “You know we are still renovating Old Corona it wouldn’t be bad if we add a new addition to it.”Rapunzel said. “Okay, but first” Melissa said as she turned around and froze Creighton in place right when she was about to hit the trigger of her crossbow. “You really don’t give up easily” Lance said to her and Creighton just growled at them. Melissa walked over to her and took the crossbow away from her. “Hey you can’t just take that!” Creighton protested and Melissa just smirked.

Melissa turned back around to face Creighton and brought the crossbow higher. “Oh don’t worry I’ll give it back, right after I do something” Melissa said amusingly. The others were feeling slightly nervous they knew that Melissa wouldn’t attack Creighton but on the other hand they also knew that she would. It was a 50-50 chance in that moment. Melissa’s hold on the crossbow then got tighter and she froze it. The crossbow shattered in her hands. “Ups, guess I can’t return it now” Melissa said in faux apologetic tone. “Wow, Cass was right. Shattering things is your solution to every problem” Eugene said and they all laughed

\---------------------------------------

It took them about 2-3 days to fully reconstruct the entire thing. After it was finished Varian even installed a type of elevator that works o a pulley system. Kiera ran across the bridge and went down the slide of the house and then went down to the floor.

Lance came and was holding a box filled with canvases. “I brought some of the Princess’s old paintings from the castle.” He said and held one up. “Thought they might spruce the place up” Lance said and the showed off the painting of him. “That’s one of the bunch. Look at that, so handsome” He said and turned the painting around to look at it himself and everyone laughed at that. “Thank you so much for fixing this place up for us Rapunzel” Kiera said to the Princess. She was very grateful for all the things they have done for the two of them. “Aw, I’m just glad we found a way for you guys to stay close by after all” The Princess admitted “Yeah, not quite civilized not quite the wild I’d say it’s picture perfect” Eugene said and crouched down next to Catalina to be at eye level with her. “Just promise me if you ever need anything you know like help managing the rarrr” Eugene said and even pretended with his hands that he has claws. “You’re gonna ask for it” Eugene said to her. Kiera took her sisters hand. “I promise” Catalina answered her. “What do you people not know how to live without making promises or something?” Melissa said being actually offended by that and she froze the entire floor in the perimeter of 30 feet. Melissa looked nervously at Varian but nothing happened. “What?” He asked not understanding why she would be looking at him like that. “So you get a panic attack by my powers making a snow explosion but not when they freeze the floor” Melissa said and looked at him but Varian just shrugged it off.

Rapunzel looked away from the twins and looked back at the girls. “And also because the last thing we want is for you to burry your anger again.” She said and looked to the box of paintings Lance brought over. In it there was a painting of Cassandra and The Princess was reminded of how Cass bottled her anger up. She grabbed the painting and slightly lifted it up “That never helped anyone” She said and put the painting back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just go ahead and say it: I'm bad at writing panic attacks


	30. Lost treasure of Herz der Sonne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually finished writing this HOURS ago but then my mouse froze and I was unable to use my laptop  
> Also, what do you say to your mom when she's asking you what you're writing if the term fan fiction doesn't exist in Slovene?

The citizens of Corona have gathered together in the throne room of the castle since it was a huge mess and it needed to be rebuilt. Rapunzel was looking at a picture to what the throne room’s suppose to look like. “Alright everyone, after the Saporian attack this kingdom could use a pick me up.” Rapunzel said as she looked at her subjects. “Yeah because the boy definitely had nothing with it” Monty said as he glared at the alchemist who Melissa pulled behind him and glared back at Monty as she did that.

“And what better way to bring everyone together than with a community project?” Rapunzel said to them and everyone except for Lady Crowley started cheering. “With a little hard work and a whole lot Corona spirit we can rebuilt this kingdom” She said and picked up a bunch of shovels. “So let’s do it” She said ad threw the shovels at everyone. But it didn’t end up the way she hoped it would.

“Hey I have the artistic eye” Catalina said as she was arguing with Kiera. “You dip I paint” Kiera said to her and splattered paint everywhere as she moved her brush around. Stan and Pete were facing each other with their backs arguing probably about what color to do since Pete had a paintbrush with red paint on it while Stan had one with yellow paint. Max and Ruddiger were arguing as well over something as it looked like they were hissing at each other as Ruddiger’s back was arched like a cat’s and Max was growling at him about something. The only ones who seemed to work in peace were Eugene, Rapunzel, Xavier, Varian, Melissa, Pascal, Fidella and Liska.

Eugene was standing on scaffolding and he went to the edge of it to look down at Rapunzel who was chopping logs. “I know this is usually your thing Sunshine but maybe grueling manual labor isn’t the best idea.” He said to her as she brought the ax down. “Don’t think of it as grueling manual labor. Think of it as creativity through destruction” She said to him.

Then Ruddiger came up to Varian and started chittering and pointing at Max. “Ruddiger not now” Varian dismissed him and Ruddiger chittered angrily and ran of to where Liska was standing on Fidella’s back with Pascal on her back while they were trying to get Hamuel down from where he got himself tangled in one of the curtains. He started chittering at them and Liska was the only one who looked at him and howled. He chittered again and pointed at Max who was now helping Rapunzel out with bringing her logs.

Fidella and Pascal rolled their eyes as the two started arguing until Liska jumped off and Pascal flew off and landed in a bucket of paint. He got out and now he was a red chameleon without even changing his color. Ruddiger and Liska ran up to Max and started running in circles around him until Ruddiger stopped and stepped on his back feet and showed Max his tongue. That got him mad and he started chasing the two. Varian and Melissa were too busy talking to notice anything at what their animals might have been doing in that moment. Pascal left prints everywhere he walked because of the paint and Rapunzel laughed once he got to her and she saw him. She picked him up “Pascal what are you--?” She was about to ask something but got cut off as she saw what chaos was happening:

Max was chasing Ruddiger and Liska around the throne room. Feldspar and Old lady Crowley were arguing over something as the three animals ran past them and the two ran into opposite direction to avoid being run over and Feldspar ran against Fidella who was just peacefully watching until Max ran up to her and started neighing but she just rolled her eyes and walked away Feldspar collapsing to the floor. Liska and Ruddiger then jumped onto the desk where Xavier was painting planks and Ruddiger stepped in even more paint. Xavier stepped back as Max ran over and flipped over the table and the paint bucket fell to the floor splattering him, Rapunzel, Varian and Melissa with red paint and that’s when they started chasing the animals. “Ruddiger, Liska stop!” The two yelled but the raccoon and fox ignored them and the two ran towards Kiera and Catalina.

Stan and Pete tried stopping the two by stepping in front of them, but both the animals managed to get past them as they went between the two guards legs and then they started running away and bumped into Kiera and Catalina as Max was about to ram straight into them. The four collapsed. Rapunzel stopped to help them stand back up as Varian, Eugene, Xavier and Melissa continued chasing them. Catalina and Kiera joined the chase but then May accidentally kicked Catalina as she got in his way when Ruddiger and Liska ran around a bucket and Catalina and Kiera came by right as Max’s side past them and the next thing they knew Catalina was thrown at the wall “Catalina!” Kiera yelled being concerned for her sister and she ran to her side luckily nothing bad happened to her.

Ruddiger and Liska them split up and Max decided to go after Ruddiger the little trash panda decided to go right under the scaffolding and as Max ran to it he hit one of the poles holding it up with his flank and it started falling, Melissa tried freezing it so that it wouldn’t fell but it was too much for her and it collapsed. With it crashing it hit Crowley, Feldspar, Monty, Vlad, Lance, Shorty managed to escape but he collapsed over Lance’s face as he tripped over a piece of wood and he fell asleep.”This is why Crowley works alone” They heard Old lady Crowley say and then Rapunzel let down her hair and started lifting up the biggest piece of wood that fell onto them and the others that didn’t get squished helped pull them out. 

“I can help myself up” Feldspar said as Varian tried to help. Rapunzel glared at him and he walked away from the black haired boy. Once everyone was out they started looking for the three animals but there were nowhere to be found well at least where they were looking for them, Fidella walked up to the people and pointed at where Max got stuck in a hole in the wall and Ruddiger was laughing while Liska ran up to Melissa and started pulling at her dress. Melissa looked down at her but just stared disappointed. “No you don’t get to cuddle after what you did” She said and Liska let out a cry and hang her ears.

Rapunzel looped her hair around Max’s hips and everyone started pulling at her hair to get him out. It took a few tugs and once they finally managed to do so a part of the wall where Max was at fell down and reveled something carved into the stone. Everyone started coughing at the dust that got into their lungs.

Rapunzel went to get a book so that she can translate what it said on the wall. “Here lays King Herz der Sonne’s lost _treasure”_ Rapunzel said excited as she realized what they have just found. Rapunzel turned around to face the others and laughed from how excited she was. “You guys this is an honest to goodness treasure map” The Princess said and then Xavier recalled something “I have heard the legend of Herz der Sonne lost treasure. It is said to be buried in his crypt” Xavier said as he started telling the legend. “The tale begins—“ He started saying but Eugene cut him off already knowing that when Xavier talks about legends he talks for a while. “Xaves bottom line us, would ya?” Eugene said to him and Xavier luckily didn’t get offended and complied. “She’s right it’s a map” Xavier told them and Rapunzel just had a fantastic idea pop in her head.

“This is just the thing to bring everyone together.” Rapunzel said as she turned around to face her subjects. She seemed really sure by that idea for some reason.

\-----------------------------------

Rapunzel has ordered to get the part of the wall with the map out of the wall and they brought it outside. “How many of you have ever dreamed of having a treasure of untold riches?” Rapunzel asked everyone and then some of them started dreaming of what that might be. “We are holding a Corona wide race for the lost treasure of Herz der Sonne” Rapunzel said and everyone started cheering and that’s when Frederic and Arianna showed up. “Rapunzel. Dear what’s going on here?” Arianna asked her daughter.

The two of them thought that Rapunzel just wanted to bring their kingdom together by everyone working together repairing the throne room not…honestly the two didn’t even know what’s happening so they couldn’t really call this anything. Though they did see a piece of stone that looked like it was part of a wall and some kind of thing under a sheet on the other side of where Rapunzel was standing.

“Oh, mom dad perfect timing!” Rapunzel said s she was extremely happy her parents have gotten there. “We found this map and it leads to a treasure, wanna join?” Rapunzel asked her parents. Frederic looked uncertain but Arianna on the other hand…

“Oh, of course I’m in” Arianna said and then looked at her apparent husband. “What do you say Freddie?” She asked him as she raised an eyebrow. Frederic still looked uncertain “Dad, please, it’ll be a great way for you to reconnect with your subjects” Rapunzel told her father but he still wasn’t going with it. “No, thank you, that’s a little too much excitement for me” Frederic said and walked inside the castle. 

“Okay, everyone now listen” Rapunzel said so that she could get back the attention she lost once her parents came outside from inside the castle and joined them in the courtyard. “It gets even better. Because this is about having fun together, everyone will be racing with a partner” Rapunzel exclaimed cheerfully but everyone else thought didn’t sound happy as they let out a sound of disappointment. “Terrific” She heard Crowley say in a sarcastic manner and Rapunzel felt down by that as she thought that everyone would be happy that they’re together and would hopefully made a new friend but she was really off. ”Ah, who picks our partners?” Vlad then asked apparently cleared to everyone that Rapunzel wouldn’t just let them pick partners by themselves cause then it would just be like Eugene with Lance, Pete with Stan, Kiera with Catalina Varian with Melissa…. and that way no one would make a new friend.

Rapunzel was glad that someone asked her that. “Na-ah not who…what” Rapunzel said and pulled off the sheet that was covering some kind of a machine. “Couldn’t we have just pulled names out of a hat?” Eugene asked his girlfriend not understanding why she would have to go this extreme to get a couple of names picked out randomly. “Oh but it is a hat” Rapunzel said amusingly as she corrected her boyfriend. “I call it: The hortatory automated team builder” The Princess said and took of a piece of paper that was covering a plate with the word ‘hat’ on it “Or hat” She said to them .

“What about the B?” Melissa asked Rapunzel right as she was about to turn the machine on. “What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked her not understanding her question. “Team builder is two words not one so it’s actually hatb” Melissa told the Princess. Rapunzel didn’t know how to response. “Just turn on the machine, Blondie” Eugene said being annoyed at this entire thing.

Rapunzel went to a wooden wheel attached to the machine and spun it and it activated. The machine had colored balls inside it and on each ball there was a name of everyone involved. The teams ended up being:

  1. Stan & Angry
  2. Pete & Red
  3. Lance & Eugene
  4. Varian & Xavier
  5. Vladimir & Monty
  6. Shorty & Old Lady Crowley
  7. Ruddiger & Hamuel
  8. Max & Pascal
  9. Fidella & Liska
  10. Melissa & Arianna
  11. Rapunzel & Feldspar



“And finally me and Feldspar” Rapunzel said cheerfully being excited for this and she ran to Feldspar. “Up high Feldspar come on” Rapunzel said as she put up her hand so that the two could high five but Feldspar just ducked away from her. “Uh, please don’t hit me” He said and Rapunzel looked confused at him for that but then Feldspar understood what it is once the hit never came and he stood back up. “Oh I get it, it’s a gesture of camaraderie, well then I’m all in” He said and grabbed the Princess’s hand and high-fived it. “Up high, wohoo” He said and Rapunzel smiled at Feldspar showing that he’s gonna have a good time with her. “Aw” He then said as he apparently hurt his hand from doing that.

Rapunzel ran back to the map. “Okay, everyone take a good look at the map” She said and moved away so that the others can get closer to it. “Be sure to memorize it because you cannot take it with you. It’s up to you and your partner or should I say your new bestie” The Princess said already thinking ahead and having in her mind that everyone who goes along with this will become friends. “To find your way to the treasure” The Princess said to them and they headed off.

They went to the gates of the city and started preparing for the race. Rapunzel drew a line on the floor from which they all started from. The Princess had a cannon ready filled with snow. (I know Hamuel is dumb but even Rapunzel wouldn’t just let him be shot out of a cannon I mean come on people) She was holding a torch and once everyone was ready “On your mark, get set” She moved the torch she was holding in her hand to the cannon and turned it on. The cannon shot snow balls out of it. “Treasure!” Rapunzel yelled and everyone started running off except for Lance and Eugene who were being pretty confident over the fact that they are going to win.

\--------------------------------------

Rapunzel and Feldspar went inside his cobbler shop so that Feldspar can prepare for the trip. Rapunzel was looking outside the window. Vladimir and Monty gave taken a boat and Vlad was carrying it above his head Monty hanging onto it as he is shorter than the other man “Unicorns, unicorns, unicorns” Vlad kept saying as they ran past the shop.

“Uh Feldspar?” Rapunzel asked as she was slowly getting impatient. “I appreciate how excited you are but you really don’t need to pack much” She said to him and right in that moment Feldspar pulled out a huge backpack. “Wow, what do you have in there?” Rapunzel asked. “Well shoes mostly” He started answering her and Rapunzel immediately regretted asking that. “Of course shoe polish, shoe horns, shoelaces,” He said to her and as he said that he was throwing the thing in his backpack. “You know what, why don’t you fill me in on the way we are already behind” She said trying not to sound offensive and Feldspar was okay with that idea. “Yes, yes you’re right “He said and stopped in front of her with stretched out hands. It took Rapunzel a second to realize what he wanted and then she lifted his backpack and helped him put it on. “Don’t worry we’re going to win” He said to her as she was holding her back as if she was an old lady as it hurt from lifting the heavy backpack. “After all we’re the only team with a map.” He said to her and pulled out a map from his pocket and showed it to her. Rapunzel was immediately shocked by that. “What!?” She said and took the map from him and held it close to her looking outside hoping that no one saw her holding it.

“Where-where did you get that?” She asked him and Feldspar just looked confused by how she acted. “I took the impression of the map” He explained and he smirked at her and took it. “No, no we can’t use the map that’s cheating” The Princess argued with him. “Well that’s one word for it” Feldspar said to her and Rapunzel actually got slightly offended by that. “What’s another word for it?” She asked him but Feldspar didn’t care. “Oh, wha-what do I look like a thotoris (I’M SORRY WHHAT!?!?!? _These words are getting weirder)_ Feldspar said to the Princess and kicked the door open and was about to walk out but his backpack stopped him as it was too big to go through the door. “Feldspar come on we can win this fair and square we don’t need a map” She said to her partner as he turned around to face her again. H looked down at the map in his hands thinking over Rapunzel’s words. “You know what, you’re right and when you’re right you’re right” He said and rolled up the map. “We can may we must—“ He started saying and he out the map back in his pocket “--win this using nothing but our wits” Feldspar said as he turned around and walked outside. His backpack blocked him again but he pushed himself out and once he managed to get his backpack through the door he lost his balance and fell. Rapunzel winced at first but then she rolled her eyes at him after she noticed what happened. 

Feldspar got his head stuck in a wheel again. “Well, wagon wheel we meet again” Melissa and Arianna then walked by and Melissa started laughing until she froze the wheel around his neck and shattered it. “You’re welcome” She called out to them as the two walked away. “So your majesty have any ideas on how we might get there faster?” Melissa asked the Queen and Arianna looked around in thought and saw Stan pushing Kiera in a wheelbarrow.

“You know I can’t help but wonder why do I have to push you in a wheelbarrow.” Stan said as he was sweating from running while pushing the wheelbarrow while it was also hot outside and also wearing his guard armor. Angry got annoyed by him asking her that and she rolled her eyes. “Because I’m not big enough to push you in a wheelbarrow” Angry answered him and luckily that was enough good of an answer for the guard. “Now hurry” Angry said as she looked back ahead. “Oh, I get it now” He said and they continued on.

Arianna looked away from the two and turned back to face the girl “Would taking a ride be considered cheating?” Arianna asked the teen in front of her. Melissa looked thoughtful for a second until she got an idea. “I don’t know about that, but I do know what’s not” Melissa said and made a snow horse with her powers and jumped onto it. “You coming your majesty?” Melissa asked the woman and The Queen jumped onto the horse immediately behind her. They walked through the city so that they wouldn’t disturb or get in the way of other citizens who weren’t participating in the contest.

Xavier and Varian were in the older man’s workshop. Varian was putting thing in his backpack while Xavier was testing the wind. “Hm” He said in thought “A northerly wind is coming” Xavier said and they stopped talking for a second as they saw Stan and Kiera past them “If only there were a way to catch it’s mighty draft and use it to our advantage” Xavier said and Varian seemed to have get an idea by him saying that. “Oh, wait; the Saporians use hot air balloons” Varian told him “Uh, I know how t build one” Varian said and that made Xavier recall something. He laughed “That reminds me of a legend of the mighty balloon” Xavier said and he stopped walking while he was telling him. Varian came back as he noticed that he wasn’t walking and started pushing him “In day of you’re an intrepid (This is probably wrong) traveler ventured deep into the—“ He continued saying and stopped as he pushed Xavier into Pete and Catalina. “Hey, watch where you’re going” Pete said to him. “Oh, sorry” Varian said embarrassed. He knew that unlike the other guards Stan and Pete were okay with him being out of jail but that didn’t mean that he never got nervous round them. “It’s okay V” Catalina shrugged it off. “Thanks Cat” He said still being both embarrassed and nervous “Okay Pete now we need to go” She said and grabbed his hand and pulled him after her. Varian let out a breath that he didn’t even know he was holding. “What are you so nervous about?” Xavier asked him. “I know it’s been two months but I guess I’m still not used to being around everyone again” Varian admitted as embarrassed as he put his hand behind his neck.

Melissa and Arianna walked by and Melissa looked at him. “Good luck Var” She said but it was with her teasing voice and Varian knew that what she meant by that is that they are gonna loose but that she wanted to be polite. “You too sis” Varian answered her in the same voice as she said to him and she smirked. “Okay, hold on your majesty” She said and flicked the reins and the two left.

\--------------------------------------

Liska and Fidella were racing Max and Pascal side by side to see who would be faster and unlike Ruddiger they were being a good sport. He used his raccoon abilities to help him see them clearly. He ignored the females and focused on the other two, well more specifically on Max. He got a wicked smile on his face as he got an idea after seeing Hamuel peck a beehive. He climbed the tree and picked it up in his hands and waited for the two to come by. He threw the hive but the bees stayed back. The hive hit Fidella and Liska instead of Max and Pascal and the two stopped to turn around. The bees that stayed back attacked Ruddiger and his whole body got covered in bee stings. Liska ran up to him and started licking his wounds. Ruddiger got up and shrugged it off and gave Liska an appreciative nod and continued and so did the other two.

\--------------------------------------

Feldspar and Rapunzel have stopped so that Feldspar could eat but he was eating verb slowly and Rapunzel was getting seriously impatient. But because he ate he used the map as a napkin and Rapunzel figured out that Feldspar read it and it said: ‘Beware the crypt. All who claimed the treasure shall be made to suffer in eternity of doom.’

They left and on the way Rapunzel came across her mother and Melissa. “Melissa, mom, stop!” She said to them. Melissa wanted to ignore but something was telling her that it’s better if they do so that’s what she did. “Hey why are we stopping?” Arianna asked her. “Punzel, what’s wrong?” Melissa asked her. “The treasure is cursed” Rapunzel told her and “What do you mean cursed?” Melissa asked for clarification. “Feldspar, give me the map” She said and that’s what the cobbler did. “Here you go” He said to her. “You had a map this whole time?” Arianna asked her daughter “It wasn’t my idea” She said and all three girls looked at the man next to them but he did nothing at that. “Look it says here that we’re all in danger if we find it” The Princess told them and they went down the horse and Melissa got rid of it. “Can I see that?” Arianna asked her and Rapunzel did as told. “Oh no this is bad” Arianna said after a couple seconds. “Mom, you know how to read Saporian?” Rapunzel asked her and her mother nodded. “We need to stop the others” The Queen ordered. “I’ll inform Varian” Melissa told them. “In the meantime let’s get going” Rapunzel said and the four left. “Mom, you should go back home” Rapunzel said to her. “And give up a chance to fight against mummies? No chance”

\--------------------------------------

While them four discussed that Kiera and Stan were on a boat going down a river and then Vlad and Monty passed them. Vlad was still carrying the boat and Monty while saying ‘unicorns’ over and over again. Kiera realized that they were falling behind so she looked through Stan’s bag and in it was a spear uniform once she noticed the balloon in the air she got an idea. Xavier and Varian were flying by the river when Varian noticed someone in the water in need of help. When they got down he realized that it was just a uniform and there was no one actually there until he noticed that Stan and Kiera took their balloon.

The two left and Xavier started telling Varian a legend and Varian didn’t wanna hear it so he put a helmet over his head and sat down letting out a sound of frustration. ‘Varian you can’t get the treasure it’s cursed’ He then suddenly heard Melissa say to him through their telepathy. ‘What are you talking about, Issa?’ He asked her. ‘Something about a crypt… honestly I didn’t really understand’ Melissa said to him and Varian knew immediately that when Melissa talks like that it’s genuine. Varian stood up and looked at Xavier. “Xavier we gotta stay back” Varian told the man and he stopped telling the story and looked at Varian with a puzzled look. “Melissa just called me, she--“ Varian started saying but then something darted out of the bushes and it hit the balloon and it crashed down.

Varian recognized the thing as an ice shard and knew immediately that the girls and Feldspar are there. “Okay how many people are left in the treasure hunt?” Melissa asked as the four of them came up to the two. “10 people?” Rapunzel asked not being sure of the exact amount. “We need to catch up with everyone else” Arianna said and Rapunzel took out the map she had. “Hey, you have a map!” Varian said to her “You’re cheating!” Varian said to the Princess. Xavier recalled another legend at that. “Using a map is cheating in deed. Which reminds me of the legend of the cheating willows” He said and that’s when Varian snapped at him. “Enough with the legends!” He yelled him and Melissa grabbed him from behind and held him with both her hands being on his shoulders. “Var, calm sown” Melissa said to him and Varian sighed. “He should get that temper under control” Feldspar said and Melissa and Rapunzel glared at him. “And you should get your mouth under control” Melissa spat back at him and this time Rapunzel held her back as ice spikes darted from the ground, her protective side for Varian kicking in. She came closer to the, and Rapunzel got between them “Melissa, look I know that you get really upset when someone says—“ Rapunzel stopped talking thinking nicely “—things that are not truthful about Varian” Rapunzel finished. “But we need to get to the treasure before everyone else does” And Melissa finally gave up and sighed

Feldspar crossed his arms and looked away. He sat down and then something wheel like fell out of his backpack. “Okay we need a tactic to catch them” She said and looked at the things that fell out of Feldspars backpack. “What did you say was in your bag?” She asked the man. They all put wheels on the bottom of their shoes and held onto Rapunzel’s hair.

“Wohoo I’ve never felt so alive” Feldspar said. “This is awesome!” The Queen shouted as they ran past the others. They all called her out for having the map with her and for all 6 of them being together. They also went past Ruddiger who was putting up a trap but nobody fell for it. Max, Pascal, Fidella and Liska no even the 6 of them. They passed Stan and Angry who were now stuck in a tree after Melissa popped their balloon and then they finally made it to the cave.

They looked around in awe as they walked inside. “We made it here first” Rapunzel said being happy at that fact.”How is it possible no one found this place before?” Melissa asked since it was basically a big hill in the middle of field in plain sight. “No one’s ever explored this area as it’s almost outside the border and it’s basically in the middle of nowhere so no one ever thought of coming here” Varian said answering his sister’s question. “Alright I’ll block the entrance.” Feldspar said to the Princess.”Yeah let’s prepare for attack” Arianna said and pulled out a sword out of nowhere. “Mom, do you carry a sword with you?” Rapunzel asked being slightly disturbed by that fact. “In case of danger, you always need to be prepared” She answered to her daughter. “Now let’s close this entrance” She said and lifted the sword “Too late” Melissa and Varian said together and the two backed away hitting Rapunzel. They saw the others approaching the entrance of the cave (or whatever that is) and they were looking really angry. “That doesn’t look good” Xavier said. “Hey, cheaters!” They heard Stan yell once everyone got inside.

Feldspar looked at them uncertain and walked to stand behind Rapunzel “I’ll block the entrance from here. If that’s alright?” He said and Melissa had enough and made an ice wall preventing so that the others can’t get further in but Vlad smashed against it and they got in. “You’re cheaters!” Angry yelled at the 6 of them. “Oh you’re one to talk, you stole our balloon.” Varian went against her. “That was well within the rules” Stan said defending Angry as she was his partner and he also did that with her. “And I thought we were suppose to be in pairs.”Angry said again at the Princess. “Plan has changed” Arianna said and. “Turn me around so that I can get in on this” Shorty who was stuck to Pete’s sap covered back said to them and then everyone just started to talk all over each other arguing about this entire thing. “Everybody quiet!” Melissa yelled in her loud screaming voice that made everyone have to close their ears if they didn’t want for their eardrums to get pierced by the tone of her voice. Seriously how does a 15 year old turning 16 very shortly able to yell so loudly? “Listen, no one can take the treasure” Rapunzel started saying to the others who haven’t been there during her explanation. “It’s cursed” The Princess said. “Why should we listen to a cheater?” Stan asked her and everyone agreed. “Um, maybe because she’s your Princess and you are her subjects“ Melissa said as she crossed her arms. “Technically speaking not listening to her orders would be committing treason” Varian said to them and everyone fell silent. “Since when do you care about listening to the Princess’s orders, traitor?” Monty spat at the boy “Traitor?” Kiera and Catalina whispered as they exchanged looks. No one has told them yet about what Varian has done but apparently after today they are gonna need to find a moment to talk. Arianna then stepped in front of him pointing her sword at the shorter man.

“Okay look, you can make an argument that I did cheat—“ Rapunzel started saying and then Catalina started, moving away and Melissa froze her. “Cat you’re not getting the treasure” Melissa said to the read haired girl but what she didn’t know is that Eugene and Lance managed to sneak past them in that moment. “Hey thieves” Vlad yelled and then everyone noticed the literal thieves with the box in their hands. They all started running towards the two Melissa and Varian grabbed Liska and Ruddiger to make them stop. Both of them started protesting and tried to get out of their humans grip but the two were too strong. Arianna tried to take the treasure box away from Eugene and Lance.

Lance ran around the room and Eugene threw the chest towards him but he missed and it landed on Pete and stuck to him cause of the sap. They all ran towards him. “Stop!” Rapunzel yelled. “Listen to me, everyone please it says right here—“ She took the map out of Feldspar’s pocket. “—if you claim that treasure we are all doomed” Rapunzel explained. “What do you mean by doomed?” Kiera asked and everyone (Minus the 5 people she already tolled that too) were starting to question it as well. “Doomed as in we’re gonna get killed by mummies!” Melissa yelled at them and this time it luckily wasn’t as loud as the one before. “Ah that would mean that the legend is true” Xavier started saying and Varian starred at him. “What legend?” He asked being slightly nervous to know the answer. “The undead protectors of Herz der Sonne’s treasure, when it is opened they—“ He got cut off by a red light engulfing them and that’s when they noticed that Eugene got the chest again. “—rise” Xavier said finishing the story. “What!?” Varian asked. “You know next time lead with the high doom ratio legends” He said and Xavier was slightly shocked at that.

Then the entire room started shaking. “Doom!” Varian said. “Ten on the doom scale ten on the doom scale!” He started saying, “I think they already heard you the first time!” Melissa said back to him and then the Saporian symbol started glowing and mummies started coming out of their things they were in ( _I don’t know what that thing they were in is)_

The mummies were getting closer to them. “Eugene put the lid back on” She ordered her boyfriend but doing that did nothing. Rapunzel let down her hair. “We have to put it back where it belongs” She said and tried hitting one of the mummies with her hair but she failed and the mummy grabbed her, spun her around and threw her against Stan. Eugene tried to run towards one of the middle of the room and also needing to avoid mummies while doing that. He tried punching one but it caught his fist and made him punch himself. “Wow, I pact quiet a punch” He said right before he was thrown across the room and he dropped the chest.

Lance tried taking one of the mummy’s arms but it was still able to move and it was hitting his head. “Man this is weird” He said and it grabbed his face and he fell to the floor. Arianna managed to get the chest that was behind Lance, one of the mummies ran against her and she stabbed it with her sword but it was still able to move and Arianna just lost her sword for nothing. Melissa then shot at it and glued it to the wall.

The others started gathering in one area of the room as Feldspar was thrown towards them. The mummies though were still chasing the ones who weren’t with the others. Liska and Ruddiger started doing what they were earlier with Max and ran around the mummies. The mummies started spinning in circles and then it suddenly felt very dizzy. It walked backwards and collapsed against the floor and fell apart into a pile of bones. That’s two down. “So much for bringing the kingdom together” Feldspar said while he was upside down. Arianna then came up to her daughter. ”It is not too late to do that Feldspar, we are getting out of this together” Rapunzel said and then they all gathered together to make a plan. “Our only chance out of this is too put that treasure _back_ on it’s alter.” She said as she looked back at it. “So let’s show these mummies what Corona spirit can do” She said and they all went into attack. “Mom, give me the box” She ordered to her mother. Rapunzel went on top of a rock and looped her hair around the chest and tried throwing it to the alter but a mummy caught it. Then Vlad who had Monty sitting on his back slammed into that mummy and it fell apart. Two more mummies were about to attack Rapunzel but Angry climbed on top of Stan’s shoulders grabbed a bone from one of the mummies who fell apart and started hitting them with it. Rapunzel was very happy at that site and looking excited as they were all starting to work together. Catalina grabbed a stick that was attached onto Pete and started using it as a sword against the mummy.

Melissa and Arianna got the sword back from the mummy which Arianna stabbed earlier and immediately as it was pulled out the sword collapsed. Fidella ran up to them and joined Max, all of the animals gathered in one corner apparently being prepared to attack. Rapunzel then found the opportunity to get the chest. Varian was getting attacked by a mummy and then Max kicked his head and it landed across Pete’s face then Hamuel dropped a beehive on top of the mummy where it’s head used to be it started running around like crazy. “Bees!” Melissa yelled and froze Arianna in place. “Oh no” She said and then _she_ started running around like crazy trying to not get stung by a bee. “Melissa really needs to work on her bee phobia” Eugene said right before he was frozen in place as well by Melissa “accidentally” touching him.

Varian was then about to be attacked by another mummy but Xavier then caught both of their attention. “Ah, return from the grave I see, much like the mummy of Questiana” Xavier said and the mummy started listening to him. “Or so the story goes” He said and once Varian noticed that the mummy isn’t paying him no more attention he left and slammed into a frozen statue of another mummy. He looked around and saw Melissa still running away from the bees and half the room being filled with people being frozen. Xavier then still continued with the story. “There was once a mummy—“He said and the mummy collapsed from boredom and then Melissa from Xavier as well. “Melissa just freeze the mummy!” Rapunzel said to her and Melissa tried. She stopped and tried touching the mummy but she couldn’t she was too scared to get close to the bees.

“Okay Feldspar time to separate the steal toned boots from the galoshes” ( _What the hell does this even MEAN!?!?)_ Feldspar then saw a boat and got an idea. He started screaming as he placed the boat on a rock and went to get Rapunzel. He placed her in the boat and the Princess looked very confused by that action. Feldspar then started taking off his backpack. “Feldspar what are you doing?” She asked him. “Princess, need a lift?” Was his answer and then Rapunzel’s brain processed what he was trying to do. She gasped in realization. “Feldspar” She said and Feldspar dropped the backpack onto the boat and Rapunzel flew. “You’re a genius!” She shouted and then she landed next to the altar and put the box down and everything started glowing again and all the mummies disappeared.

“We did it!” Stan shouted as he was one of the few people who didn’t get frozen by Melissa. “I did it, okay we did it but I did it mostly” Feldspar said then Varian grabbed the beehive and threw it out of the cave. “There, now you can unfreeze everyone” Varian said to his sister and that’s what she did.

\--------------------------------------

At the end everyone started to leave. Stan was helping Pete out with his sap problem when Kiera and Catalina past them. “Not bad for a big dopey guard” She said to him and Stan at first took it as a compliment. “Thanks, you know—“ But then he realized what she called him “—wait a minute” He said.

“Well this ended on a completely different note” Varian said as her and Melissa started walking out of the cave. “Yeah well when you’re with Rapunzel everything turns out this way” Melissa said to him. “Huh?” He said not understanding what she meant “Well I mean for example one time Cass and Rapunzel went for a walk and then they all ended up turning into birds” She said and laughed. “What?” Varian asked her in disbelief “How is that even possible?” Then Melissa grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulder something close to a side hug. “Well I don’t know everything exactly since I got sick that day—“ She started saying but Varian stopped her as he looked back at Xavier. “Hey, um, Issa? Would you mind if I stay with Xavier for a while?” He asked her and she smiled.”Of course not, see you at home” She said and walked away. ‘Well that was easy’ Varian thought to himself as he leaned against the entrance of the cave once Xavier.

The two walked away together and Xavier finished the story of the cheating willows as Varian realized that he actually would enjoy hearing it, not just for his excitement but to spent time with Xavier as well. Rapunzel saw that and smiled fondly as the two left.

\--------------------------------------

Then Rapunzel got to rebuild the throne room after all in the end and still managed to bring everyone together. Even if they forgot old lady Crowley in a thorn bush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another thing in Rapunzel's return at the start of Stronger than ever before the throne room isn't torn down but then like in an episode that takes place like 2 months after that it's a wreck??????


	31. No time like the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I heard a lot of people say that Varian was like that (dead basically) in this episode because his mother died so that's what I went with

Rapunzel found some kind of an hourglass while going through Cassandra’s things. It sent her and Pascal back in time 10 years. Now she was trapped in the bodies of the teenage Stabbingtons who just helped teenage Lance and Eugene commit a crime and they got arrested. Pascal is a chameleon and is usually small enough to fit through the bars of a cell or anything at that matter but since the two weren’t in their real bodies he wasn’t able to fit since Patches is way bigger than Pascal.

The two were in a jail wagon _(I really need to learn what names for things are)_ and that’s when Rapunzel noticed two kids. She immediately recognized them as Varian and Melissa over Varian’s hair stripe, goggles and the fact that they looked alike and were together. They were probably something around 5 years old or so. What she didn’t get though was what the two of them were doing.

Varian had a lollipop in his hand and he looked like he was dead on the inside while Melissa was lying on the floor and holding onto his leg and she looked even worse than Varian she was just starring into nothing and not even blinking. Her eyes looked like they were trying to look into your soul. Varian was dragging her behind him and once they got to the wagon they stopped for a second. Varian glanced at them for a moment and then licked his lollipop and walked away. Rapunzel and Pascal shared a glance with each other being slightly creped out by seeing their two friends like this, Rapunzel couldn’t wrap her head around the fact how it’s possible that them two used to be like this. Then Quirin appeared clearly distressed for where they might be. He let out a relieved sigh at seeing them and picked them up. “There you are come on we have to prepare for the funeral tomorrow” Quirin said he sounded so…sad and heartbroken and then they walked away.”Funeral?” Rapunzel said loud enough for only her to hear. She is definitely asking them about this once she gets back.


	32. The King and Queen of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a completely different turn than my original plan, but I like it better now.  
> I did put parts in so that you didn't forget the actual things that are happening AS WELL as this in the episode.

Varian has built a machine that he thinks would work on bringing back the memories of the King and Queen. Rapunzel brought her parents with her and Varian had them strapped in the machine. Varian then started laughing-evilly then his laughter slowly started to turn normal and then Ruddiger came out of his clothes.”Ruddiger get out of my apron that tickles” He said as he took off his mask.

Ruddiger ran off and past Rapunzel. Rapunzel was observing what he was doing while Melissa was leaning next to the control panel. Varian turned around and turned on his machine. Lightning sparks started appearing and Rapunzel was getting nervous. “Are you sure this is going to work?” She asked as she stepped closer to him. “If my new machine works the way I think it should and it will” He said that last part through a laugh.”It won’t work” Melissa said as she was trying to annoy Varian but he ignored her and continued with what he was saying. “We are moments away from reversing the Saporians memory wand.” He said and Frederic’s beard puffed up from all the electricity. “It won’t work” Melissa said again slightly more annoyed this time.

Then a tube got detached and started squirting the substance inside it all over the place. Melissa made a shield to protect her and Varian from it. It covered everyone else though. Pascal though shielded himself by hiding behind Rapunzel’s neck and that way he didn’t get covered in goo. Rapunzel then looked at him and he turned pink and she smiled at him or more specifically at how supportive his being. “Uh where am I? And why am I so gooey?” Frederic said. It looked like the machine delivered more the opposite effect then what they wanted. Melissa then got rid of her shield and all the goo that hit it just splattered across the floor, not like it mattered as the lab was already a huge mess. Melissa looked around and then her gaze stopped on Varian “I’m sorry Rapunzel” Varian said and put his hand behind his head. “I-I was so sure this was gonna work” Varian said to the Princess “I _said_ it won’t work” Melissa said to him and Varian knew just by her empathizing the word said that she was trying to say that he wasn’t listening to her again, he really needs to work on that. But Varian still continued “I feel like I’ve tried everything” And he slumped his shoulders in defeat. He really wanted to restore their memories to that he could prove he’s not the same person who took over the kingdom anymore.

“You did your best and besides I have another method up my sleeve. Don’t get me wrong the power of science is impressive but it is nothing compared to the power of love” And right as she finished saying that the tube sprayed more goo on her and Melissa and Varian both jumped from surprise. Then Ruddiger came back and took some of the goo off the Princess and rolled it into a ball and bit into it. Rapunzel then ate some of it as well. “Mmmmm Strawberry” She said as she looked at Pascal. Melissa ten started laughing “Want some?” Rapunzel then asked the girl as she stretched out her hand. “I am not eating something take came out of Varian’s machine” Melissa said her voice sounded angry but at the same time like it was offended by Rapunzel asking that.

The Princess had no idea why but Varian seemed to know exactly why Melissa’s upset about being asked that. “Are you still mad at me for that?” Varian asked being slightly offended. “My face was swollen for an _entire month!”_ She said to Varian and shouting that last part. “So now it’s my fault that you got an allergic reaction towards it?” Varian said shouting back at her. “I never said it was your fault!” They were getting louder. “Then why are you mad at me!?” Were they having a screaming contest or something “I don’t know!” And finally with Melissa saying that they stopped. They stayed silent for a second until they burst out laughing and then Rapunzel joined in.

“Too bad we lost the book with the counter potion” Melissa said and that caught Varian’s attention. “Counter potion?” Varian asked being curious of what that might be and if there’s a way he might be able to replicate it. “Cass used it on me when she accidentally used the wand, when we were on our trip” Rapunzel explained as she tried to get the goo off of her. “Hey what if we asked the Saporians, I mean they are the ones who erased their memories in the first place” Melissa said as she sat on the empthy space of the control panel. “No way there is no chance they are gonna help us!” Varian argued back. Melissa ignored him and looked at the Princess. “Punzel?” She asked to see what the Princess thinks of the idea. “I agree with Varian, Saporians will never team up with Corona” she explained. “And don’t forget that they want me _dead!”_ Varian spat towards his sister.

“Varian, Melissa” They heard Quirin’s voice call for them. “We’ll go check out what dad needs, so…. bye Punzel” Melissa said as the two excited the room. They went into the bathroom since that was where they heard his voice from. And in there they saw their father holding Liska in his hand and covered in mud? No it smelled too bad to be mud. Oh no it’s poop, Liska fell into the toilet. “I’ll bathe her” Melissa said as she knew what he wanted and he handed the fox to the girl. Varian put down his goggles the stench making his eyes water and clenched his nose and Melissa just sucked in a breath so that she doesn’t have to smell it. She froze the floor where she stopped as it disgusted her.

Varian filled one of the bigger buckets up with water and dropped a bath bomb into it and Melissa put Liska in it. “I was being serious you know” Melissa said as she started scrubbing the poop of off the animal. “About the Saporians?” Varian asked since he didn’t really know what she meant but that is the last thing that they talked about so it’s probably it. “Yeah, I mean what if I can convince them?” Melissa said to him. “You may be good at convincing but that doesn’t mean that it would work on them, you don’t know them as well as I do” Varian said as he handed her a towel to dry Liska off. “I can at least try” She still continued with him. “Come on, you know my tricks” and she smiled up at him and Varian sighed. “Maybe _I_ should start calling you Ice snake” Varian said as he realized that she just managed to get him on board with this idea.

\-----------------------------------------

Varian and Melissa went over to the castle. It was the day of hearts that day and everyone was falling in love and while Rapunzel used it as an opportunity to try to make her parents remember, the two went down into the dungeons. The walk through the castle was…fine, it was at least a little better than other days. Varian on the other hand was being really tense at this situation and the closer they were getting to the dungeons the more he tensed up. Melissa didn’t know if it was because of the fact that he’s going back down to the dungeons and it’s the last place in his life he ever wants to go back to or the fact that he’s gonna see the Saporians again who all want him dead or maybe even both.

Luckily they got there when it was Stan and Pete’s shift to be at the entrance to the prison. “Melissa, Varian what are you two doing down here?” Pete asked the two as they stopped in front of the door. “We were wondering if can go talk to the Saporians” Melissa said, Varian feeling way too nervous to talk at all. “Melissa you know the rule you’re not allowed to—“ Stan started saying but Melissa raised a hand to cut him off. “That rule applied on Varian, every other person I want to visit I can” She said to the two guards and the two then shrugged not seeing any harm in them going inside. 

Melissa walked in pulling the still unresponsive Varian behind her “Hey do you two need anyone with you?” Pete asked them Melissa turned back around to face the two. “Do you think _we—“_ She gestured between her and Varian “—need help with _this_?” She asked and the two guars knew immediately what she meant. Once the two closed the door Melissa stopped walking, turned towards Varian and grabbed his hands in hers. “Look I know you don’t wanna be back down here, especially since we’re going to see… _them_ ” Melissa started to calm Varian’s nerves down. “But all of that’s behind you now” She said and Varian finally removed his gaze from the floor. “Not everything” He said barely above a whisper. “You're still the only people who have actually forgiven me. I still don’t know why—“ He said but Melissa shushed him and pulled him after her into an empty cell for them two to sit down. “We trust you, because you’ve proven yourself” Melissa explained to him. Varian hugged himself and looked away from her in shame.

She grabbed his chin to make him look at her. “And…because they never believed you were bad, well Eugene did but that doesn’t matter right now” She shook her head slightly to get back on track. “Rapunzel wanted you back as a friend ever since you even stole the flower, she loves you Varian and I know you may not believe me but you should know that I never lie, especially to you” Melissa said to him. “I get that, but... "He trailed off not wanting to say it but of corse Melissa will get it out of him, as usual." Something else is bothering you, isn't it" She said to him and Varian sighed and let his hand drop back to his side "It's just...what if we do this, and after they remember the King and Queen send me back” Varian said to her as he brought his knees closer to him. He knew it was a possibility and he wouldn’t be able to do anything “No one will allow that, but right now I need you to _listen_ to me closely” Melissa said to him and Varian knew that he needs to because not listening is what usually gets him into trouble. He looked at her and nodded “All these things that you are telling me now, is just a voice in your head that you shouldn’t listen to, because that voice is always gonna be negative no matter what it’s about. It’s always gonna tell you to be careful, to watch out for everything, to not trust people and that voice might think that it’s doing you good but it’s just blocks everything out, get everyone out of your life, it will ruin everything you’re trying to rebuilt and regain again” And as she was saying that Varian listened closely to what she was telling him, she was right it is better to listen than to not. “Maybe I should make you my inner voice” Varian said and slightly chuckled and Melissa smiled " We'll, looks like I succeeded" and with her saying that Varian let his legs down. “I’m fine now, thanks” Varian said and the two left the cell to go to the one Saporians were kept in.

“I still can’t believe you talked me into this” Varian said annoyed as they were approaching the cell. Once they got into the view of the Saporians in there Varian stiffed but his expression has changed into a neutral one and Melissa knew what he was doing immediately and grabbed his hand and squeezed it, luckily he didn’t protest. The Saporians all just started at the two with death glares or more specifically Varian. They all then looked at Andrew clearly waiting for their leader to say something. “Well, look who it is” Andrew said as he stood up from where he was sitting on one of the cots. The bubbles that they left them trapped in eventually disappeared after a while since unless they get dissolved by Varian they do have a time limit.

Andrew stepped closer to the bars. “Well traitor what made you come back?” Andrew asked actually kinda curious by this visit. “We have something to propose to you” Melissa said calmly. “He wasn’t talking to you” Juniper said from where she was leaning against the back wall. “And _I_ wasn’t taking to you” Melissa growled back at her. Varian stared at the man behind the bars. He used to look up to him, he saw him as a brother figure, he was his only source of comfort for months, but he only used him in the end. “We need a way to reverse the wands power” Varian said his voice steady but Melissa felt how he squeezed her hand. The Saporians started laughing. “Why would we help you?” Andrew asked the two. “And even if we do you would have to let us out, and everyone knows that isn’t happening” Andrew said and walked away. “We would do it” Melissa finally said to the man, he turned around and rose and eyebrow at the girl intrigued with her offer. “Here’s my offer, we will let you out but the guards would keep an eye out for you in case of you doing anything foolish, and if you do Rapunzel will shorten your sentence or can even pardon you if you decide to join us” Melissa said to them and Andrew just scoffed. “I don’t trust you, you don’t have the Princess with, there’s no guards with you and now you expect me to believe you that you will get us out of here even if it’s only for a day?” And then he started laughing. “I’d rather die down here than to ever help Corona” Andrew said finally and sat back down on the cot next to Maisie. “You know what Andrew?” Varian finally said and let go of Melissa’s hand and stepped closer to the bars. “Var” Melissa said to him and tried pulling him back. “No Issa” Varian said and glared at her and then turned back around, Andrew was standing again. “You have no reason to be hating Corona, I mean today’s even the day of hearts, the day the two kingdoms came together” He said and stepped closer “Corona never did _anything_ to you” and now he was standing right in front of the bars, that was foolish as Andrew grabbed him by his shirt. Melissa shot an ice ball at Andrew and he slammed against the wall and right after an ice spike shot through the ground getting really close to his face. The Saporians looked at the twins and Melissa was holding Varian behind her protectively and in her other hand there was another ice ball, wow he wanted to tip Varian over and then he tipped her instead, interesting.

“You know what I’m leaving, I knew it would be like this” Varian said as he walked away from her and to the entrance door of the dungeons, Melissa just watched him walk away. “Why are you still here?” Juniper asked annoyed with that fact. “I thought you would go after your brother” She said and they all laughed. “Normally I would, but the only thing that would calm him down now would be if you guys decided to change” Melissa answered her. “And you made it pretty clear that’s not happening.” Then she crossed her arms and looked at the door. “It’s such a shame though he would love to have you guys with us, especially you Andrew” she turned back at the cell and pointed at him. “He cares about you…a lot” And she smiled at saying that. “And I know deep down you do too, because from what Varian told me about you…you can’t fake that I know you manipulated him, but I also know that, that was just a cover up” She said and started leaving. She stopped for a moment. “If you change your minds, tell Stan and Pete so get me” She said and left.

Andrew sat back down on the cot thinking over what she said, she was right he does care about the kid but he can’t go against Saporia he can’t just turn on his kingdom just to join another one. They are the only ones left, Corona my be the kingdom of Sunshine and it’s very well known for giving people second chances especially after the Princess’s return but then again it would be nice to get out of this damp, cold cell, maybe they can go on the first offer of a shorter sentence or even pretend that they changed but then backstab them.

Right after she left the dungeons Melissa stopped to say something to Stan and Pete. “Stan, Pete if the Saporians say anything about wanting to talk to me, come get me, okay?” She asked them to make sure that they will do it, because if the Saporians ask but the two don’t know about it they won’t do it the two nodded and Melissa left but then she came back “Have you guys seen where Varian went?” She asked the two of them and they pointed in a direction and Melissa went that way.

\------------------------------------

She found him walking through a hallway and looking at the floor; he looked really on edge and was clearly pissed over this. Melissa came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder to make him stop. He turned around and looked at her. “So are you happy now!?” He asked her and Melissa look away for a second before looking back into his eyes. She saw the hurt in them; she knew that he wanted them to turn over a new leaf because like she said he did care about them but he was covering it up with anger and he was letting it out on her now. “I did what you wanted and it didn’t work!” He yelled, she saw the suspicious glances at the two but she couldn’t bring herself to care and she hugged him she knew Varian used anger to cover his real emotions and this time she won’t let it get out of hand before she fixes it. She managed for him to show his actual ones once on the day of the battle once she confronted him and now she’s gonna do the same (minus the confronting part) “Issa let me go!” Varian said as he tried squeezing out of her hold. Usually he didn’t protest but this time he definitely wasn’t in the mood for a hug. “Look, Var I know you want them on our side but please don’t be mad over it, you can’t force them to change, but you can help them get there, so that it would be there decision.” She said and pulled away and Varian was tearing up now. He let one tear drop from his eye and she wiped away as it was coming down his face and smiled at him and he returned it.

\------------------------------------

Rapunzel’s idea to use the day of heart as a way to return their parents memories failed and after the King decided to use Eugene’s room as his place to push his egg collection she came up with a plan. She gathered Eugene, Lance, Kiera, Catalina and Max in the room where guards plan strategies. “The kingdom of Corona is in crises“ Rapunzel said as everyone read through her plan. “Why is Cass coming?” Melissa said as her and Varian walked in. “What are you guys doing?” They asked them together as Melissa leaned onto the table. “I’m guessing it didn’t go well with the Saporians” Rapunzel said her voice calm. The two shook their heads and Rapunzel sighed. “Well, what are you guys doing?” Melissa then asked and the two took a scrolled up piece of paper from Pascal. “Okay so Pascal has given each of you a copy of my comprehension plan to save it” Rapunzel said continuing with what she was on about earlier. “Operation royal romance? Uh, this is about setting your folks up on a date you said the fate of the kingdom is at stake” Lance question not understanding how the kingdom being in crises and her parents not being together matches.

Rapunzel stepped up to an easel she had set up in which it was drawn a picture of the King and Queen together. “Oh, it is Lance“ Rapunzel said and removed the top piece of paper and revealed a drawing of her parents getting separated underneath. “If the King and Queen fall apart” She removed that picture and underneath that one there were multiple broken hearts. “Other couples will follow their lead” Then she removed that one and under it there was a picture of Corona on fire and silhouettes of people and Rapunzel’s parents going against each other in a battle. “And soon all of Corona society will crumble and you know what they say as goes Corona—“ She removed that picture and showed a picture of earth “—so goes—“ she removed it and showed a picture of the earth exploding “—the world” and under that picture there was n of outer space with no planet earth existing. “Do you want that to happen Lance?” She asked and kicked the easel “Do you?” She asked and pointed at him.

All of them got scared by her slight outburst. Lance hid under the table, Kiera and Catalina were hugging each other, Eugene and Max were trying to hide themselves behind the table, Pascal in Eugene’s hair and Melissa was holding Varian’s hand who was now turned into a statue. “No, no, n-no, no, no, no I don’t wan- no” He stammered still being terrified. “That’s the spirit, okay” She said happily “There’s no reason we can’t teach these lovebirds to fly again and nothing is gonna stand in our way” She exclaimed being confident of that since she had no idea of the fact that Trevor knew about her parents memory loss and was ready to do anything to woo Arianna.

\------------------------------------

When it was closing to the end of the day aka sunset Rapunzel arranged a date for her parents. “Rapunzel, where are we going?” The Queen asked her as she was led somewhere by her daughter. “Oh you know I just thought you might enjoy a ride through the forest” She answered her mother’s question as she removed some of the bushes. Behind them there were Max and Fidella covered in flowers. Fidella wore a flower crown while Max had a whole hart around his head and it was clear he hated it. And Frederic was also there.

“Dad!?” Rapunzel said pretending that she’s surprised to see him. “Wha- dad’s here?” Rapunzel really needs to work on her lying, because unless the Queen didn’t get it or was just going along with it I don’t know how she wouldn’t have known that it was set up. “No way what are the chances?” She asked her mother though not really meaning it. “Eugene let me” Frederic said apparently even he can’t tell when his daughter is lying. “Wait, where’s Eugene?” Frederic asked apparently not noticing earlier that Eugene left.

In the bushes right next to the field the others were hiding and preparing themselves for the next part of the plan. “Mom and I were just going for a ride but—“ She fake yawned. “—suddenly I’m just so tired” She said as she stepped closer to her dad. “Rapunzel really needs to work on her lying” Varian said from the bush. “Right!?” She said since she’s been saying the same thing since the day of the blizzard when Rapunzel lied to Cass. “Will you two shut it!?” Eugene whisper-shouted and they went silent

“I know since you just happen to be here why don’t you take my place.” She said and pushed him towards Arianna and Frederic wasn’t sure about it. “I-I- I don’t” He turned around and faced an angry Rapunzel “Do it” She said sharply and he didn’t even dare to go against that. “Yes” He said and Rapunzel smiled. “I’d love to“ He said but as he turned around he hit right against Fidella’s nose with his face. “I love horsing around” Frederic said and Arianna laughed she was already saddled up on Fidella which left Max for Frederic.

Then Rapunzel left the two alone and walked to her friends who were hiding in the bushes. “Now to set the mood” She looked at the two girls. “Red, Angry the fireflies” She said and as they looked into the jars where the fireflies were suppose to be there was just air. “Where’d our fireflies go?” Kiera asked and Pascal hiccupped. They looked at him. “You okay frog?” Eugene asked him right before his tummy started glowing indicating that he ate them. “Really Pascal, it took 3 hours to catch those” Melissa complained and then they heard a growling sound and a thud.

Frederic has fallen off from while he was trying to get onto Max. Rapunzel and Eugene ran up to help them but they used too much force and threw him over Max and Arianna winced. “Just a moment” He said though he wanted to give up. The other two helped to pick him up. “Oh, Rapunzel I’m not sure about this the _counby (I am literally getting pissed by these words)_ motion upsets my stomach” Frederic said trying to get out of doing this since apparently they both figured out by now what their daughter was planning. “Dad, mom really loves riding at least give it a try, for me?” He said to him and luckily that work. He grabbed her china and made her look up to him. “How, can I say no to you?” He said and went on top of Max. Arianna then flicked the reins and Fidella started running. The Queen stepped onto the saddle and stretched out her arms. Max was following the two at the same speed but it was too much for Frederic. “Slow down!” He shouted but nobody apparently heard him or they ignored him.

Arianna then sat back down and Max ran ahead and the two were side by side now. “What’s the matter can’t keep up Freddie?” Arianna said and went on.

Rapunzel and Eugene were staying back and were on a rock. “Well, looks like Operation royal romance is making good progress” Eugene said as they watched the run ride. Rapunzel laughed a little ”Yeah” Eugene then looked slightly away and was being a little hesitant to ask Rapunzel something at first. “So have you thought about when you and I might sign the book?” Eugene said and then they heard Frederic saying something again. “Slow down!” He said as they were approaching a fallen tree. Fidella and Max managed to get under it but it wasn’t that easy for Arianna and Frederic. Arianna jumped over the fallen tree while Frederic bumped straight into it and fell to the ground. Rapunzel slightly winced at seeing that “That looks bad, excuse me I-I’d better jump in” She said to Eugene and ran to her father’s side.

Then Stan and Pete came. “Eugene thank goodness we found you” Pete said happily nearly out of breath. “Pete, Stan what’s wrong?” Eugene immediately asked. “Oh nothing’s wrong we’re just here to get Varian and Melissa” Stan explained. “And do you have to make such a commotion about it?” Eugene asked the two. “Well, no” Pete answered. “Pete, Stan?” Varian asked as he saw them from a little further away. “Good you're here the Saporians said they want to speak to you” Stan answered. And then the two of them followed the guards. Rapunzel saw them and furrowed her eyebrows at seeing the two guards. “Hey what’s going on?” She asked worry in her voice. The four looked slightly confused at what was going on, Pete and Stan more than the other two. Rapunzel’s hair was wrapped around Frederic so that he would stay on the horse apparently. “We’re gonna see what Andrew wants, hopefully to help us” Melissa said to the Princess and the two left.

\------------------------------------

It took them a while to get back to the castle as they were pretty far away. They walked back down into the dungeons this time both being on edge not knowing what the Saporians want them for. They got to their cell and looked at them. “Well, we’re here” Melissa said clearly not knowing how to start this conversation. “So, we’ve been thinking—“Andrew started saying “—we would like to go in on your offer” Andrew said to her and the two looked slightly skeptical. “The one about us getting a shorter sentence” Juniper said and now Melissa understood. “Okay, but the guards will still have to be with you guys all the time” Melissa said calmly. “Rapunzel did say no chains though, so you can thank _her_ for that” Varian nudged her and she got the idea after he pulled her at her hand. “Var, what are you doing?” She asked him not knowing what’s going on. “We need to be careful, they could pretend that they are helping us but then they actually do something that would help them escape “Varian said to her. “Making the potion can’t earn my trust, I’m not like you when it comes to giving it away” And she turned around. What Melissa meant by that is that Varian gives his trust away to easily.

Stan and Pete came in and unlock the cell for the five Saporians to come out. Melissa got an ice ball ready in case of anything. Once they got out Stan closed the cell and the two got onto the sides of the group. They stayed quiet for a while “Okay what will you need for the potion?” Melissa started asking “First will need my spell book” Clementine said, the other three Saporians haven’t spoken a word to them all day and looks like now that they’re out they don’t need their leader to just do it. “Which is—“ Varian and Melissa both started asking simultaneously. “In my house” Clementine answered the two. Melissa raised an eyebrow at her because that did not help since she had no idea where the woman’s house is. “It’s in the forest, beyond the bridge” Varian explained. “Let me guess, it was your hideout?” Melissa asked him with a smirk and Varian rolled his eyes. “Do you _have_ to be this good at guessing?” He asked her annoyed by that fact and Melissa laughed at his annoyed expression. “So are we going or not?” Juniper asked the two; Melissa looked through the window in one of the cells and noticed that it was already getting dark. “It’s too late to leave now” Varian explained. “Which means?” Andrew asked and the two started walking away. “Come on” Melissa said and gestured for them to follow, Stan and Pete being careful for nothing to happen.

Rapunzel has already ordered another pair of guards to guard the dungeons so that Stan and Pete would be able to keep an eye on the Saporians. The other guards have been also station around the castle in more numbers than usual as Rapunzel ordered them to in case they still managed to leave the fours side. “Wow, a little overboard don’t you think?” Andrew said as he pointed at all the guards in just one hallway. “In my opinion there should be more” Varian said coldly as he looked at Andrew and Andrew returned the look. “I need to go talk to Rapunzel real quick” Melissa said to them and Varian nodded. “Come back soon” Varian said he sounded okay but Melissa knew he was nervous to be with them and the guards presence wasn’t helping him with relaxing and thinking that he’s safe, it was making him just more nervous as the guards haven’t forgiven him and are still waiting for the kid to turn back on Corona again.

\------------------------------------

Melissa found Rapunzel exciting her room walking right after Trevor. “Hey, Punzel” Melissa greeted her as she closed the door. Rapunzel let out a startled yelp had not expected for the girl to come. “Oh, Melissa, you scared me” he said and giggled. “How are the Saporians?” She asked hoping that everything’s going well. “They agreed to help us” Melissa breathed out but Rapunzel saw how tense she was. “Why aren’t you with them?” Rapunzel asked the girl with worry in her voice and a concerned expression as she took in the girl in front of her. Rapunzel saw how nervous Melissa looked, she was tense she kept fidgeting with her arms behind her back, she kept avoiding eye contact as her eyes darted everywhere as they looked at everything in front of her but the only thing they avoided was the Princess.

Rapunzel put a hand on her shoulder at seeing that. “Melissa is something wrong?” The Princess asked concerned for her younger friend. The teen sighed and finally looked at the Princess. “I’m worried about Varian and the Saporians” She admitted and Rapunzel’s brows furrowed. “That they’ll try to attack him?” She asked so that she could get on the same page with her. Melissa shook her head. “I’m worried that he’s gonna try something” She sighed again and her vision moved past the Princess again “I know he’s afraid of them, but at the same time he misses them” And then she looked straight into the Princess’s eyes. “Like you did with him, you told me you missed him even though you were afraid of him and…I don’t know what to do” She said and tears started coming down her cheeks.

Rapunzel smiled warmly at the girl in front of her. “You know, in this case, I think Varian’s the perfect person to make them turn around” She said and gently squeezed the girls shoulder. Melissa wiped away the tears that were staying her cheeks and smiled at the blonde. “So, um, I actually came to ask you something” Melissa said quickly changing the subject. “It’s nighttime and I don’t know what to do with the Saporians, they are currently waiting in the other hallway” She said and pointed from the way she came past all the guards that were standing and keeping an eye out in case the Separatists try something. “Well—“ Rapunzel started saying. She bit her lip and thought for a second. She couldn’t put them back in the cell since they just let them out but then again she couldn’t just left them roaming around. “How about we give them a guest bedroom and they all sleep in the same one and we have 2 guards on the inside and on the outside guarding them” Rapunzel suggested and Melissa nodded in understanding. Melissa the started leaving but paused for a second. “Oh one more thing, was that, Trevor I saw?” She asked the girl as she pointed into the direction she saw the king ran off to.”Yeah, he’s here to woo my mother” Rapunzel said slightly dark. Melissa’s brows furrowed. “We’d better hurry with that potion then” She said and Rapunzel laughed. “Well I’ll be on my way” She said and walked away. “Bye, Mel” She called and stopped “Mel?” She asked her. “Well, Varian calls you Issa, so I can’t really use that” The Princess explained and the teen left.

\------------------------------------

Like Rapunzel said they settled the Saporians in one of the bedrooms and left 4 guards at the door, 2 inside, 2 outside and the rest still guarding the hallway. Melissa and Varian went into the bedroom that was given to them by the Princess, whenever the stay the night at the castle, and today was one of those days. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Varian asked as he closed the door after them. “Okay, what is with you?” Melissa asked as she leaned onto the footboard of the bead. “I would think out of everyone you would be the one who would be the happiest for this” Melissa said to him. “I am, I’m just worried, is all” Varian said to her and stepped behind a changing screen Rapunzel got them. At home one of them just leaves the room when the other gets changed. “Look, nothing bad’s going to happen” She said. “I hope you’re right” Varian said and headed out in his pajamas and then Melissa got dressed and they went to bed.

\------------------------------------

Meanwhile the Saporians were arguing over how to go to sleep. “Why am I always the one who never gets the bed?” Kai asked being annoyed at that fact. “Because you’re the biggest out of us” Maisie answered him. “And you take the whole bed cause of that” Juniper added to Maisie’s statement. Andrew sighed frustrated. “Look, Kai just sleep on the floor and we get to sleep 2 on each of the beds” There were 2 beds in the room so it was easier for them to decide. “And you also get a blanket” Andrew said as he threw it at him. They don’t have blankets in jail so this is a big bonus. Kai sighed but he still wasn’t happy about it and he lay down and covered himself. He also took one of the pillows beforehand. They went to sleep: Juniper and Andrew in one bed and Clementine and Maisie in the other one.

“Do you think this will work out?” Juniper asked Andrew as she looked at him. “Yeah, the kid is naïve and he gives his trust way to easily he’s gonna be easy to trick, the problem’s gonna be his sister though” Andrew said to Juniper. The guards luckily didn’t hear them and looks like they didn’t even care about they’re little bickering problem they had earlier, and why would they, they have it every night in the dungeons and this time it was no different. “So do we have a plan?” Juniper asked him. “Well, I was thinking that if we—“ Andrew wanted to tell her something but he got cut off by Kai’s loud snoring. The four Saporians growled frustrated as they would be unable to sleep that night. Normally Andrew would just stuff a sock or something up Kai’s mouth, but the guards are watching them tonight so it’s going to be harder.

\------------------------------------

The next morning they had breakfast in the gazebo in the back of the castle. The Saporians have yet woken up and nobody really blamed them. Melissa vividly remembers how long Varian slept the night they stayed at the castle the day before they freed their father. It might have been a month since he got out, or technically 3 weeks as they figured that Varian lost track of time while in jail. Varian always had trouble sleeping but in jail, that’s all he did and there is no way he ever got a good rest on that stone platform thing they call a bed. And there’s no way that the Saporians were very different especially since this was their first day after three months of being in jail so they all agreed to let them sleep in a little that day.

Everybody else though was at the table and wanting to eat breakfast but they were eggs and since the King’s a collector of eggs he didn’t allow anyone to eat them. Luckily they also had pancakes and fruit. Rapunzel looked very deep in thought about something. “Trevor says he respects inter-kingdom law, but I know that he’s up to something” Rapunzel said. Eugene then tried to eat the egg but the King glared at him and he got the idea that he wasn’t allowed to eat it. “Dad, how can you just sit there, don’t you wanna go with them?” Rapunzel asked her father. “See makes me queasy” He admitted. “I know how that feels” Melissa said since she get see sick as well as he does. “Beside he did ask” Fredric continued ignoring Melissa’s interruption. “But even if I were to join them, how would I best Trevor? He has it all a thirst for adventure, a barge, a pet seal” Frederic said. “I haven’t a barge nor an adventure thirst nor a seal” He said and then Eugene placed a hand on his shoulder. “Nor do you have to sail a 100 miles out to find a couple of see lizards.” Eugene said to the King as a joke but nobody found it funny. “Up high” He said and he wanted for the king to give him a high five but since the King forgot about their seal adventure he didn’t do it and just crossed his arms. “At least _you_ have a heart…unlike Trevor” Melissa said out loud right before she stuffed her mouth with pancakes.

Melissa and Varian ate their entire breakfast and they left. “Well, we’d better get started on making that potion” Varian said as the two stood up. “Hold on” Rapunzel said as they were about to start walking away. “I have a surprise for you, well more specifically Varian, but it’s still a surprise” Rapunzel said and Varian looked at her confused. “O-kay” He said “And what is it?” Varian asked her and they all laughed. “If I tell you then it’s no longer a surprise” Rapunzel said and giggled at the teenage boy in front of her. “Oh, I don’t have anything to use as a blindfold” Rapunzel said as she looked around if she could possibly find something that she could use as one. “Here, you can use my hairbow” Melissa said and undid her ponytail. Rapunzel hasn’t seen Melissa with her hair down since the day of the battle in Old Corona she always had it in a ponytail, even when she slept. She took the ribbon Melissa calls a hairbow as she ties it around her hair and then finishes it in a bow into her hands and then stepped behind Varian. She tied it around his eyes preventing him to see much and they started walking. “Okay, Varian be careful” Rapunzel said as she guided him down the steps of the gazebo. Varian wanted who wanted to know what was happening wanted to look through Melissa’s eyes to see where they’re going. Melissa’s eyes started to flash blue for a second and that indicated for Melissa what he wanted. She didn’t allow him to do it. “No cheating Varian” The girl said to him and startled him for a second as she put her hand o his shoulder, his lack of vision making his other senses stronger, Melissa chuckled as she saw that. “Come on Melissa” He tried, he even did the who name thing but Melissa wouldn’t falter this time, usually it would pang her if he called her that but in that moment it just made her happier.

“Okay, we’re almost there, just a couple more steps” Rapunzel said as they came to a staircase that led down somewhere. At the end of it there was one single wooden door. They opened it and walked inside and that’s when they finally removed the blindfold and once Varian’s eyes adjusted to the light again his eyes went wide and his mouth agape. The room wasn’t very different from any other ones in the castle, there were shelves, cupboards, a table and some chairs and a closet, there wasn’t a bed there but most importantly it was filled with lab equipment. The desk and shelves were filled with solutions and formulas and flasks filled with different colors, there were flask and droppers and there was even a corner filled with scrap metal in case he engineers something. There was also a type of closet with bins stacked on each of the shelves and each of the bins was filled with a different one of his alchemy balls and were also named so that he knows what’s what a clear indication that Melissa’s the one who organized this place.

Varian went speechless, he wasn’t even able to move he just stared at the lab filled with shock, the Princess made a lab for him in the castle, the freaking castle; he didn’t know how to respond to that, he couldn’t even believe that Rapunzel would even do this for him, he knew that she forgiven him but this…this was something else. “Well, what do you think?” Rapunzel’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and opened his mouth a couple times still trying to think of what to say and then he took in a breath. “Princess—“ He started saying, he was thankful of course but he just couldn’t “—I appreciate this but, you’ve already done so much for me—“ he moved his hand to hug himself. “—I-I can’t accept this” He admitted, he didn’t dare to look at her eyes and he was waiting for someone to protest, to yell at him, to get mad at him but there was nothing, he looked slightly at everyone from being his bangs and no one said anything. Melissa was just sitting on the table like always, Eugene, Lance and Frederic were at the door and Rapunzel was in front of him smiling happily, why are they all acting like ha hasn’t just said that, Varian doesn’t know.

He wanted to say something to ask what was happening but Melissa beat him to it. “We thought you might say that” She said and jumped off the table. “I don’t follow” Varian admitted after a while. “We knew you would say that, but we still went along with it” Rapunzel exclaimed. “But, why?” Varian asked not understanding what was going on. “Because you deserve it” Rapunzel said and brushed away the strands of hair covering his vision. “But all I did—“ Varian said still trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde in front of him, which was proven to be quite hard. She grabbed his chin and made him turn his head toward her. “It’s part of the past” Rapunzel started saying softly. “I know what you did Varian” She said and this time she moved her hand from his chin to his shoulder and also put her other hand on his other shoulder. “But that doesn’t matter, you are no longer the person you used to be, and I knew that since the second you turned on the Saporians, even before you apologized” Rapunzel said to him and Varian went speechless. “Well, what do you say kid?” He heard Eugene say and this time a smile grew on his face. “Thank you” He said and Rapunzel hugged him.

Then Max came running in with the Corona law handbook in his mouth. “Max?” Rapunzel asked as she pulled away from the boy. “Woah, what’s wrong?” She asked as she grabbed his reins to calm him down and petted his nose. Max let out a neigh and forced the book in her hands. “The Corona law handbook?” Rapunzel questioned and then her eyes widened a she realized the horse wants to show her something. “What is it Max?” She asked and Max moved away and started opening the book in the Princess’s hand to a certain page and then he pointed at it. Rapunzel’s eyes widened. “Oh no” She breathed out. “What’s wrong Blondie?” Eugene asked her as he saw the distress in her face. “Trevor isn’t taking my mom sea serpent watching” She explained but nobody understood what she meant. “What do you mean?” Lance asked her. “His taking her outside the inter kingdom waters” She explained but the others still didn’t get it. “Yeah that’s cause that’s where the sea serpents are” Lance said not understanding why she’s so upset about. “Laws don’t apply out there, not even marriage” Rapunzel finally explained and the others still didn’t fully understand but Rapunzel’s expression told them it was serious. “He’s going to try to marry my mother, we’ve gotta catch that boat” She explained and they left leaving Varian and Melissa behind, the two still being slightly confused.

\------------------------------------

The Saporians have woken up a couple minutes before the two walked in. “Finally, took you long enough to come” Andrew said the second the two walked in. “We were occupied” Melissa said with a smirk. “Yeah, with what?” Juniper asked her as she laughed not believing the girls. “Um, we had this thing called, um,--“ She started snapping her fingers as she pretended that she was thinking “—a life” She finally answered and Varian chuckled. Andrew just glared at the two. “So are you two just gonna mess around or are we actually gonna do something, unless if you want to never get their memories back” Andrew said with a smirk being confident that they have full control over the situation and that these two have no idea what’s coming for them. “Okay let’s get going” Varian said to them. Stan and Pete who were the two guards at the outside of the door immediately went on each sides of the Saporian group as they left the room they kept them in.

They left the castle the guards still being on high alert in case of something, but out of the castle they were perfectly normal, no extra guards on the street which meant Pete and Stan had to be on even higher alert than normally. As they went through town the people just ran back into their houses, people closing their shops, they haven’t even forgiven Varian yet and now the Saporians are walking down the streets again as well.

\------------------------------------

It took them about 10 minutes to get to Clementine’s house but then they had to search for like an entire hour for this stupid book. “Found it!” The finally heard Kai said. “Finally!” Melissa breathed out clearly being annoyed by all the time they needed for this. Clementine took the book from Kai and opened it up to where the potion to reverse the wand was. “What will we need?” Varian asked her. “A lot of things” She explained and started walking away and Melissa made a wall and she bumped into it she turned around. “Remember you’re not allowed to go anywhere without us 4” Melissa said and Andrew rolled his eyes. “And to think you missed her” He said out load and for the cause of it he got shot two of the deadliest glares he’s ever seen. “Okay first we’ll need 4 leaves from a rivellette plant” Clementine said as she turned back to face them. “We can probably find some if we search the forest” Juniper suggested. “Okay” The guards and the twins said together. They went in but still kept an eye out for the Saporians, Melissa has caught them a couple times wandering in a direction that would get them out of her line of vision, but they always had a reason as they found the next ingredient that was ‘ _definitely_ ’ not accidental it became clear to all four of them that the Saporians have tried to escape but they kept it on the low not revealing that they know that.

\------------------------------------

“Why does this potion have so many ingredients?” Melissa asked as she sat down leaning against a wall of Clementine’s house. They decided to take a break. They have gathered like 30 things so far but there was still a lot left and they’re getting to the ones that are harder to find. “I feel like my legs are gonna fall off” Varian complained as he sat down next to his sister. The Saporians have also sat down, a little further away from the two. Melissa then leaned her head against Varian shoulder and Varian pulled her into a side hug. Melissa’s eyelids were getting heavy. It wasn’t that late, it was close to sunset but they spent the entire day doing this and it tired everyone out, she rubbed at her eye trying to stay awake but it was failing.

Andrew watched what the two were doing closely for the entire day. He hasn’t seen Melissa leave Varian for a second, she’s with him and he could see the annoyance in Varian as she does that, but he can also see that Varian doesn’t mind her doing it. She was at his side whenever something happen, she even started freaking out when Varian tripped over a rock, well he did hurt his wrist because of how he put his hands in front of him as he fell to the ground but Melissa wasn’t even freaking out about that at the start, first she was smiling and calling him a klutz right before she was checking out everything else until she finally wrapped his wrist, luckily there was no break nor a sprain but it still hurt him a lot, but now the two seem calm like nothing of that day has happened. Andrew will never understand their relationship, he knew they were twins of course but it was just so weird to see them shift from the way they treated each other.

“We-we gotta continue” Melissa said and yawned. “What got you so tired today?” He asked his sister not understanding what was going on. “I figured out, that I cannot sleep well without Liska” She said as another yawn hit her. Varian then looked away from her and back at the Saporians his gaze turning from loving at what Melissa was doing to stern when he looks at the Saporians. “What’s the next thing we need?” Varian asked them. “Tree stems of gritweed” Clementine answered. Melissa moved around her head still lying on Varian’s shoulder. “We’re gonna have to go to Old Corona for that” She said through another yawn. “Okay, let’s go to the stables and get Fidella hooked up to a wagon” Varian said and stood up, Melissa lying against the wall as she lost the support of Varian’s shoulder. “And you need to get some sleep” He said to her. “When did you become me?” She asked him sleepily and there was a hint of laugher in her voice but it barely hearable as she started yawning again.

Varian helped her stood up and then they went back to the castle to get the wagon. They left the other ingredients that they’ve already collected in Varian’s castle lab.

\------------------------------------

It was sunset once they reached Old Corona. Melissa fell asleep immediately as she got comfortable on the wagon they were in. Stan and Pete had to keep a closer eye on the Saporians at that, since they were down one person and it was clear Varian wasn’t gonna hold for long. The entire trip was spent mostly in silent only occasionally sounds of people talking as they went past them. People in Corona were different from the Old Coronan villagers in the way that the people of Old Corona have been a little more forgiven towards Varian, while the ones in the capital would hide and glare at him, these people even greeted him although it took a while for even them to consider Varian’s good again. They may have called him dangerous and unstable for years even before the battle but they knew that Varian was actually good and very helpful and the fact that the boy's father and sister are the most intimidating people in the village definitely had nothing to do with it. 

They stopped the wagon in front of their house which was the biggest one there since Quirin’s the village leader. They woke Melissa up and got off the wagon right as Quirin walked up to them seeing them coming from a mile away. “Hey dad” Varian and Melissa both said together. Quirin smiled “What are you doing?” Quirin asked them as he saw the two guards and the Saporians with them. “Making a potion to get the King and Queen's memories back” Melissa said and Quirin didn’t exactly understand what she meant by that but. “Okay, be careful” He said to them. “We will” They said and Melissa even rolling her eyes at that. “Okay let’s go” Melissa said and they walked into the forest.

They walked for a while searching and then they ran into Kiera and Catalina. “Hey V, hey Mel” Kiera greeted them. “Hey, Kiera, Lina“ Melissa said as she looked at the two. Then the two noticed the Saporians. “Watch out!” Kiera yelled. “It’s okay, it’s okay” Varian started calming the girls. “They’re here with us,” Varian explained and the two girls were skeptical over that. They learned who the Saporians were the day after the treasure hunt the same day they found out about Varian’s villain past as they asked about why he was being called a traitor, since they haven’t known that about him. “We need some ingredients so we can return the memories of the King and Queen” Melissa explained to the two. “Okay, Clementine what did you say we need again?” Melissa asked her and then she noticed Andrew went missing. “Where’s Andrew?” The two asked frantically. “Stan, Pete!” Melissa yelled at the two and then they heard a sounded growl and a yelp. “What was that?” Varian asked and then Andrew ran back with Ruddiger biting his arm. He let go and started angrily chittering at the man and then Liska ran up to him joining in ready to attack as well. Melissa and Varian picked the two up. “It’s fine, for now” Melissa said darkly towards the man, it was obvious he tried to escape while they weren’t paying attention. Luckily Ruddiger and Liska liked to hang out with Kiera and Catalina in the forest from time to time.

\------------------------------------

It was already dark once they finished, something around 9 pm. “Do we have everything?” Melissa asked as they loaded the cart. “That should be it” Andrew answered her. Then Varian who went into his lab to get something walked out with his backpack on his back and Ruddiger perched in his shoulder. He was also wearing a jacket as it gets really cold in Old Corona late at night “We’re good to go?” Melissa asked him as he came over. “It’s getting cold” Maisie said as he rubbed his arms to get some warmth. “Yeah, how are you not freezing?” Juniper asked Melissa. Melissa made a snowball and pointed st it in her hands. “Powers” Then she left it fall “Um, hold on” She said and went inside; she came back with blankets and handed them to the Saporians. “Here, this should keep you warm” She said with a tiny smile on her face. “What’s this for?” Kai asked the girl. “You said you were cold” Was Melissa’s simple answer.

The others went into the wagon and covered themselves enjoying the warmth of the blankets. “Are we ready to go?” Stan asked as he sat in front holding the reins in his hands. “Yeah, we’re ready” Varian answered him as he snuggled against his sister, Melissa smiled and threaded her fingers through his hair, he hummed against her chest before finally falling asleep. Andrew noticed the way she looked at him, it wasn’t the same way she did the entire day, she mostly just stuck around, been worried for his injury and made fun of him a couple times, but right now he didn’t see the girl who cared for his brother as a sister, but as a mother. That smile on her face a show of love she had for the boy. This was possibly the weirdest he’s seen the two this day and it didn’t make sense, Varian talked a lot about everything while the two were cellmates.

Old Corona, his dad, Rapunzel, her broken promise, Cass, Eugene (Or Flynn as he though that was his name then), his father, the kingdom abandoning him, Ruddiger,… _a lot of things actually_ and Melissa. But the way he described her was how he saw here that day, except that she seemed very protective of him now and what was the weird part?? Varian never said Melissa was like how she is in this exact moment. Something didn’t sit right with him about this, it was almost like she was being…. _clingy_ yeah that’s what she is, but it never seemed to bother Varian.

Andrew got pulled out of his thought as Kai started snoring again and everyone groaned while Melissa just laughed. Then she opened her satchel and brought out a box filled with ear plugs, she opened it and handed it to the Saporians after taking a pair out for themselves. “Here, put these in your ears and you won’t hear anything” She said. All four of the Saporians blinked in confusion. First she gave them blankets, now she’s giving them earplugs so that they could sleep, this doesn’t make any sense, why was she being so nice to them? They took them anyway and were actually very grateful for her giving that to them as they were able to fall asleep cause of that.

Melissa who had enough rest on the way there stayed up petting Ruddiger who went to sit in her lap as Varian fell asleep. Liska stayed back as she didn’t wanna leave because of her animal instincts and she had a bad feeling about these people. Melissa couldn’t blame her, she doesn’t trust them either but maybe, just maybe they could get them on their side, if only Andrew would understand that he’s not going anywhere and would stop trying to escape, and she knew how happy it would make Varian to have them on their side, especially Andrew, since he saw him as a big brother figure while in jail and he was also his only source of comfort that year. If she would ask anyone else like Eugene or Lance they would say that it was emotional manipulation and that’s what she thought at the start as well, saying that Varian was manipulated got the others more on her side the day he got redeemed. But after talking to Varian about everything she found out that it wasn’t manipulation, the way Varian explained about how Andrew was, she knew it wasn’t fake because you can’t fake your feelings when you actually care for someone and she thought about how she treated Varian when she was the one comforting him and Andrew’s actions reminded her on her own.

She looked at the man who even with his hair n a bun still looked like a bearded woman as she called him when he pissed her off when she first saw him and learned of him. Ruddiger purred under her hand stroking through his fur gently. “Why can’t you just see he cares for you?” she whispered so that Stan who was the only person still awake aside from her wouldn’t hear her.

Pete fell asleep shortly after the Saporians did and e was leaning against Stan. Her question was dedicated at Andrew and was talking about Varian and she just couldn’t put those two things together. Though at the same time she used the fact that the two care for each other to get them to help, now everyone is still suspicious over them, still not knowing if they’re willing to help because they actually wanted to get redeemed because Andrew knew she was right, or because they wanted a shorter sentence or so that they could use this as an opportunity to escape, the last one was most likely since they caught them trying to escape a couple times so far, but at the same time maybe they’re small movements out of the view of them four really weren’t intentional and they did do it because they found an ingredient.

Melissa got pulled out of her thoughts as she felt Varian started moving where he lay on her shoulder. He was started to shake, his breathing became rigid, he was starting to sweat, a clear indication he was having a nightmare. Melissa was possibly the best to calm him down from his nightmares as they were twins and she could use their twin telepathy to get inside his mind and while he was in a nightmare or any kind of dream when she used it to talk to him it sounded like she was everywhere like her voice was coming from the air as if it was the wind talking to him. She has been dealing with Varian’s nightmares since the day their dad got incased, she knew his life went downwards after that and the more that happened to him the harder it became to get rid of the trauma he had, the amber, the attack, the flower, jail, the takeover and many more things he had nightmares over.

Melissa started moving her fingers through his hair and went to talk to him and slowly calmed him down ad he went back to sleep. Ruddiger who started nuzzling his cheek as he started to sweat let out a couple of coos also trying to help calm him down, Melissa smiled happily at the critter being very happy that Varian had such a loyal friend at his side, she moved her hand from her brothers hair to the trash panda’s fur and petted him, then Melissa let out a yawn getting tired herself, she gently moved Varian so that his head would laid on her chest as she placed her head above his own and after a couple seconds she fell asleep herself.

\------------------------------------

Back at the Castle Rapunzel, Eugene and her parents were already waiting for them to return. They were informed by some other guards that saw them leave on a wagon. Rapunzel was pacing around back and forth in the middle of the courtyard as she was being nervous about her two friends. “Blondie, relax” Eugene said as he walked up to her. “It’s Varian and Melissa nothing bad would happen to them” He said and cupped her check. He was about to lean in for a kiss but they heard a horse neighing and the sound of hooves on stone ground. The looked at the door and the saw Fidella coming in with a wagon attached to him and a pile of people sleeping on it.

Rapunzel giggled at the sight. Kai was still snoring like crazy but it didn’t look like it was affecting them at all, Juniper, Maisie and Clementine were just sleeping laying down and looking very relaxed, wow sleeping in the dungeons must be horrible and then she saw Andrew who was barely covered with a blanket and he actually didn’t even use his own, he took a apart of Junipers, Pete was lying against Stan and was mumbling something about cupcakes and his cat, probably having a dream of sorts and Melissa and Varian were cuddling with each other, Ruddiger sleeping in the middle fo the twp and they were sharing one blanket. Did they not have enough blankets? Rapunzel wondered but she ignored it as Fidella came to a stop. Rapunzel walked in front of Fidella and petted her nose. “Good job girl” She said and Fidella let out an appreciative neigh.

“How’d it go Stan?” Eugene asked as Stan stepped off the wagon. “Pretty well, in my opinion” He said to them. “Though we haven’t actually gotten to making the potion yet” He explained. “Well what’d you do all day then?” Eugene asked not understanding. “Collect ingredients, there’s something around 50 different ones, it took a lot of time to find them, and we also had to change locations” Stan explained to them. “Thank you Stan” Rapunzel said from the back of him. She was on the wagon and was grabbed Varian into her hold, Ruddiger woke up at the sudden movements and went onto Varian’s stomach and laid there. “Um, Eugene mind giving me a hand?” She asked and the man smiled. “Of course Sunshine” He said and went to grab Melissa. “Stan, get the Saporians up in the guest room” Rapunzel ordered. “Yes, your highness!” Stan said and then the two of them left.

The King and Queen who have been waiting by the steps went inside as Rapunzel and Eugene walked past him. “Is something wrong dear?” Arianna asked her daughter as she noticed her disturbed face. “Yeah, it’s just—“ She looked down at Varian. “—he’s very light” Rapunzel said worriedly.

They took them into the room and put them each into their own beds and left them alone to go to sleep.

\------------------------------------

The next day the seven of them went into Varian’s lab. Stan and Pete staying outside since they couldn’t go anywhere in there as there weren’t really any windows down there and the only way out was through the door the two were guarding. Varian got a burner ready and Melissa went into the kitchen to get a huge pot since they didn’t have a cauldron. “Okay so what do we have to do?” Melissa asked as she sat on the table. “Firstly you get off my table” Varian said as he looked at her. “Since when does that bother you?” Melissa asked through a laugh and Varian sighed. “Okay so we need to put all the ingredients into the pot” Clementine explained. “That’s it?” Melissa asked. “What do you want something more complicated?” Juniper asked the girl. “Sorry I was just expecting like maybe we need to dry something up first or that there’s a specific order” Melissa explained herself. “Varian!” Melissa said as she saw him about to pour something into a vile clearly working on his own experiment in that point. “Can you please deal with that later?” She said and he let the dropper and vile back down onto the table.

They started putting everything into the pot each ingredient one at a time as Clementine mixed it all. Juniper was about to pick up a box that was filled with different ones but she stepped on Ruddiger’s tail and it made her fall. “Wow!” Melissa yelled as she caught Juniper in her hands and froze the box in mid air as it was about to fall. Varian hurried and picked up the things as Melissa slowly unfroze them and stacked them back inside the box. “Be careful” Melissa ordered the other as she was still processing what happened. She was laying with her back against the girls hands looking as if they just did a trust fall. Then once she realized what just happened she immediately got back onto her feet and straightened up being slightly embarrassed that her enemy had to help her, although she was grateful. “I didn’t need your help” She said to her. “But thank you” She said to the teenager in front of her and Melissa nodded at her.

Both of them were acting kinda awkward in that moment and didn’t know what to do. “Juniper, come here” Andrew said so that he would get her out of the situation. They continued with making the potion and had a little more slip ups while doing it. Like Varian breaking the storm swallow egg and he tried throwing it into the air so that it wouldn’t hit the ground and break but instead it fell on his head and Melissa burst out laughing at that the others couldn’t hold in a laugh at that as well, lucky for him they found more they one. Then there was also when Maisie knocked over the burner under the pot and caused a fire that Melisa had to put out by freezing the floor and then Kai slipped and fell on the ice. “Are you okay?” Melissa and Varian asked him worried about his back, the others who were suppose to be on his side not even paying him any mind at the fact that he fell “Yeah, just sore” He said as he got up.

“Okay here’s the last of them” Maisie said as he dropped the final ingredient into the pot. “How long do we have to wait?” Varian asked them wanting to know. “A couple of hours” Clementine said and Melissa groaned “We’ve already spent the entire day collecting things yesterday” Melissa complained as she sat down on a chair and Varian laughed. “What’s the, matter Ice snake?” Varian asked playfully. “Oh great now you’re doing it?” She asked being annoyed, the two apparently forgetting that the Saporians were in the room. Then they heard a knock on the door. “Come in!” The two said and Rapunzel walked in with a plate with cups of hot cocoa. “Hey, Punzel” Melissa exclaimed as she saw her friend. “Princess” Varian said still feeling a bit uncomfortable to call her by her name from time to time, much less Punzel as Melissa calls “Mel, Var” She said and the two of them were flattered at her calling them that especially Varian as Melissa knew about the Mel thing. The Saporians rolled their eyes at the Princess coming in. “I brought hot cocoa” She said as she placed it down on the table where Melissa was sitting on a chair. “Lance made it and I know he’s not the best but it’s good” Rapunzel said. “Thanks Princess” Varian said as he smiled at her. “Mind if I join you?” She asked them a little shyly. “Of course, you’re always welcomed” Varian answered her as he stepped to the table and grabbed one of the cups. The other two sat down and then Varian looked at the Saporians in the other corner. “Do you guys not want it?” He asked a little hesitantly. “I brought enough for everyone” Rapunzel said gesturing to the cups on the table.

They were contemplating over what to do it was visible that the three wanted for them to take it but it was still weird for them as they didn’t know what to do. Kai was the first one to move and take it then the other three Andrew still staying behind. They took the hot cocoa but they all noticed that Andrew won’t take it and Varian stood up, took it and brought it to him. “Here” He said and put the cup in his hands. Andrew looked at it and then back at the boy. Varian went back to the table and sat down and then Andrew looked back at the cup and took a sip, it was definitely very good and way better than anything he had down in jail and so warm. But that wasn’t the only thing that was warm.

Warmth _was_ in the hot cocoa, warmth was also in the room, it was in the pot, it was in the fire that was coming from the burner, it was also coming from the little raccoon who was now sitting in Varian’s lap, and it was also coming from the three other people in the room, the Princess, Melissa and Varian, it was like it was radiating off of them. They were being nice to them, they let them out of the cell, they let them sleep in the comfort of a bed, they gave them blankets and earplugs so that they can sleep better, and now the Princess brought them hot cocoa, maybe, maybe going on the side of Corona wouldn’t be so bad? Maybe?

Andrew looked back down at the cup in his hands, the cup Varian gave him, then he looked back at everyone, the three were talking and laughing over something while the other four looked slightly awkward but laughed as well when there was something they couldn’t hold back a laugh at and after a while they joined in onto the conversation.

By looking and listening to them Andrew figured out a couple things. Ruddiger apparently really liked Kai even though he bit him when the little critter first saw the man; he learnt that Melissa and Juniper are very alike and now they even started calling each other Mel and Juni, he also figured out what a dork Varian is, he technically knew that Varian was _clumsy_ but this was different, Melissa said something he didn’t hear what exactly but he knew it was for Varian as he jumped out of his seat screaming yes and did some kind of a weird dance apparently really happy at what she told him and then spilled his hot cocoa all over Ruddiger and the poor critter jumped out of his lap and scattered all over the lab and everyone burst out laughing. He looked at his teammates he saw that they were calmer now, that they go along with them now and after about three hours he sighed and decided to join them.

It took him a while to finally decide to go there. He’s suppose to be the most loyal to Saporia he’s the leader of the last remaining Separatists, he couldn’t falter, but at the same time it felt wrong, he wanted to go there he needed it, he wanted the warmth that doesn’t exist in the coldness of the dungeons, the warmth he once felt against the boy, not the rage he felt after the betrayal, but the one for when they cared for each other. He couldn’t stay strong any longer, he will admit he did care for the kid and until today he had no reason to miss him, till today he wanted to kill him but he saw the kindness in him, _them_ , no matter what they five of them have done, today and yesterday they were being nice to them, even the day before yesterday as they offered them an actual room aside from the dungeons even if they had to share beds.

He sat down on the table as there were no chairs left. “Well, look who decided to join us” Melissa said with a smirk on her face. Andrew rolled his eyes. “You’re even worse than Juniper” He said and they laughed. “Oh, is that so?” Melissa said as she was intentionally trying to be annoying “Well, look at that Ice snake and Man bun are getting along” Eugene said from where he stood at the door. “You know normal people knock” Varian said and Rapunzel giggled. “What am I not allowed to check on what my beautiful girlfriend, Ice snake and my little brother are up to?” He asked in fake offense and sat down next to him. Varian blushed when Eugene referred to him as his little brother “Hey, why do they call you Ice snake?” Juniper asked the girl. “Cause she has ice powers and she’s a literal _snake!”_ Eugene said to her and Melissa rolled her eyes.

“So how long will it take for the potion?” Rapunzel asked as she looked at the pot in the middle of the room. “It’ll be soon, it’s been sitting for about three hours now” Clementine said. “What!?” Varian exclaimed as he stood up and ran to his experiment he was doing earlier. He started nervously looking for something.”Uh, kid?” Andrew asked not understanding what he’s doing. It looked like he was trying to reach something on top of a shelf that was way too high for him. “What’s wrong short stack” Eugene asked amusingly “Uh, I can’t…reach” He said and then he yelped in surprise as Andrew grabbed him and put him on his shoulders. “Andrew put me down!” He said but it was happy, he wasn’t complaining or being annoyed he was laughing. “Why? I thought you needed help” Andrew said and led him to the shelf so he grabbed what he needed and then he let him down and Varian smiled “ Thank you” He said and turned around to put down the vial then he turned around away from his table and looked back at the man and hugged him.

Melissa smiled at that site thinking over the fact that she was right. Andrew did care for Varian and it seemed he just needed a little time to finally accept that and to not proclaim him as a traitor to Saporia because in the way the Saporians are acting it seems like they’re willing to do the same.

“It’s done” They then heard Clementine call, Varian gave her a vial and she scooped some of the potion into it. “There” Clementine said. “Now we just need for your parents to drink it, Princess” Juniper said and smiled at the blonde girl in front of her and Rapunzel returned it.

\------------------------------------

They went into the King and Queen’s bedroom which is where they were at in that moment. They were all in such a hurry they didn’t even bother over the fact that Stan and Pete had no idea that they’re leaving and also had no idea where they want after they realized they need to go after them. Rapunzel knocked on the door and then after hearing a faint ‘come in’ she opened the door. Their parents were resting; Frederic was reading a book while Arianna was…drinking tea? “Well this is quiet the surprise” Arianna said as she put down her teacup and Frederic looked up from the book. “We finished with the potion” Clementine said to the Queen. “We just need you to drink it now” Andrew said and the King and Queen seemed to consider that. “Okay, so this will make us remember everything?” Frederic asked as to make sure he understood correctly. “Yes” Clementine said to him and handed over the vial.

Frederic took it and Arianna poured him tea into the other teacup. They poured some of the potion into each of their cups. They took it into their hands and drank it. Melissa noticed how tense Varian became and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it while Ruddiger cooed soothingly, the two trying to calm down Varian’s nerves.

Everyone was nervous about what might happen but when they put the teacups down but didn’t say anything everyone just thought it didn’t work and they just starred at the two rules. “Were we suppose to say something?” Arianna asked as she noticed the others reaction. Then Varian noticed the expression on the King’s face. ‘It worked’ He said to Melissa through their twin telepathy. Melissa knew what he meant because she saw it as well but it didn’t seem like anyone else did.

The King then stood up and took in everyone in the room until his gaze fixated on his daughter. “Rapunzel” He said calmly to her. “Is it you?” Rapunzel asked hoping their memories are indeed back. Frederic smiled as he looked at her. “Yes, but your _friend”_ His gaze slightly moved towards Varian. “Needs to tell me something first” Frederic said and then turned towards Varian. He looked at him sternly but he still squeezed Melissa’s hand tightly. “And that is?” Varian asked with full confidence in his vice. “I would like to know: did you ever manage to free Quirin?” He asked and Varian’s nerves went down and he smiled slightly “Yeah, we did, he’s back home in Old Corona now, though” Varian answered him. “Good, would you inform him that I would like to speak with him” He said as he looked at the two. “Of course your Majesty”

\------------------------------------

They left the King and Queen’s bedroom and stopped in the hall. “I guess this is where we go back to jail” Andrew said and the five Saporians were ready to get arrested again but nothing happened and Andrew gave them a confused look. “I was thinking—“ Rapunzel started. “—that I would actually pardon you guys” Rapunzel said to them. And the Saporians went shock. “We don’t completely trust you yet, but we can see that you’re not as bad as we thought” Eugene said from where he stood at his girlfriend’s side.

The Saporians were grateful of course but they honestly didn’t know how to respond to that. “I-I” Andrew started saying but stuttered still being in shock. “And in the meantime you can stay with us in Old Corona if you’d like” Varian said to them. “T-thank you” Juniper finally said getting out of the shock first. The others slowly did to as well. “Um, are you sure?” Andrew asked them and they all nodded. “But—“ Eugene started firmly. “—just one slip up and your back in the dungeons” He said as he stepped face to face with Andrew. “No one hurts my family” He said to him. “Oh, so now you think I’m a part of our family?” Melissa asked him amusingly and Eugene knew it wasn’t true because he may not have ever admitted it and probably never will, he did see her as his little sister as much as Varian his little brother, except that that was less embarrassing to say out loud.

Rapunzel smiled fondly as she knew that Eugene doesn’t like to admit that fact much, their family is almost complete, they have them two Varian, Melissa, Kiera, Catalina and Lance the only thing that they were missing was a big sister and Rapunzel couldn’t wait to add Cass back inside of it as one.

\------------------------------------

So like Rapunzel promised the Saporians- secretly since Varian and Melissa don’t do well with them and she also figured out Ruddiger hates them as well, she pardoned the Saporians. Varian and Melissa had to explain to Quirin everything and after a while he finally agreed to let the Saporians stay, which was kinda hard to deny when the two do their puppy dog eyes, one’s bad enough but when both of them do it it’s impossible to say ‘no’ to. And then the Saporians moved to Old Corona, though like Eugene said, they don’t fully trust them yet, Rapunzel and Varian not in count, so they are gonna have to watch out for what they do if they don’t wanna end in prison again. Of course Rapunzel will get them their own house at some point, because they can’t stay at the village leader’s house forever and hopefully when that happens Kai will also get his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Saporians becoming good hit me mid-writing and I just went with it and it actually came out better than expected. And yeah I don't really have a plan ahead for them so...I do have ideas though. I have one episode fully completed with them included in my head so yeah it's actually gonna be easy...except for the finally, technically speaking I don't even have it fully planned out with just Melissa added in so...  
> I also figured out something. I am better at writing something I come up with myself than just adding into the episode.


	33. Day of the animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode was as annoying to write. Like this is one of my favorites but I couldn't really change anything that much.  
> I basically just had to watch the episode write down what was happening and added like 3 lines in each scene and it was BORING and ANNOYING

Kiera and Catalina have been giving back the loot that they stole when they were still The silent striker. Their next stop was Neserdnia and it was also their last. This time though they didn’t go by themselves as Rapunzel, Varian and Juniper have decided to join them. 

Right now Pascal was flying with Hamuel. The bird apparently had some brain damage as it was flying upside down. They were flying towards the wagon. Hamuel then flew down and right against Max’s nose. The horse shook his head and the two went flying backwards and landed inside the wagon. They all looked back at the bird and chameleon behind them. “Uh, careful you two” Rapunzel said and walked up to pick up Pascal who was feeling dizzy from the fall. “We don’t wanna break this stuff before we get to Neserdnia” She said to the two animals.

The four other people who were with her turned back around and looked back to the road ahead of them. “That’s right” Kiera said as she looked at her sister. “Cause once me and Catalina return this last sack of stolen loot we will have officially put our thieving days behind us.” She said and then Varian spoke up “Oh I can’t wait to get my hands on a copper plated olympic from the Neserdnian market. Do you know have any idea how many poly alchemical substation tests I’ll be able to run?” Varian said being clearly very excited over this. Rapunzel and Catalina listened to him closely, while Kiera was annoyed by it and Juniper didn’t even pay attention. Kiera rolled her eyes. “Anyone wanna switch seats with me?” She asked and Varian straightened up a little being slightly offended. “You’re lucky Melissa isn’t here. Otherwise she would kill you for saying that” Juniper said through a laugh.

“Well, we’re happy a long Varian” Rapunzel said as she came back to the front and sat next to Varian. Juniper then cleared her throat and arched an eyebrow at the Princess. “You too Juniper” Rapunzel said and smiled at the two. “Though I’m surprised Melissa didn’t join us, you two are practically joined at the hip” Rapunzel said and giggled at that. “Yeah, well she got grounded” Varian told the Princess. “What for?” Rapunzel asked him wanting to know what had happened that would get her friend in that kind of trouble. “She asked not to tell you” Varian said to her and Rapunzel looked back on the road at Max “And I’m also hoping once Max and Ruddiger spent some time together they can finally become friends” The Princess said. Max overheard her statement and shook his head and neighed in denial as to that won’t be happening.

“Um, I know I’ve been on your side for only a couple weeks now, but even I can tell that the two aren’t getting past their…apple feud” Juniper said and then as if on cue Max spotted an apple on one tree and apparently just the smell of apples is enough to wake up Ruddiger from a nap. He jumped off the wagon and ran towards the tree. Liska, who to everyone’s surprise went with them even if Melissa didn’t (though she didn’t even protest)go, saw what was about to go down and pulled on Varian pants with her teeth. Varian looked down and saw that Ruddiger was no longer at his feet.

“Oh no” Varian said as he noticed where Ruddiger was going. Ruddiger was already on the tree branch and was holding a pine cone right above where the apple was. Max was about to grab it but the dirty trash panda took it and switched it for the pinecone. Ruddiger apparently did that just to tease Max because after he took the apple he just playfully wagged his tail at Max with the red fruit on top of it. Pascal smacked his head already knowing what’s about to happen. He went over to stand on Max’s nose and he stepped on his two back feet and moved his claws up and down trying to calm Max down. Max didn’t listen to his green friend and he just shook his head.

He charged at Ruddiger and the raccoon moved away still teasing Max with the apple. Max charged again and by doing that rocked the carriage. One of the bags in the back tipped over and something fell out of it. “Wow, what happened?” Rapunzel asked and then Max finally got the apple. Ruddiger moved to grab it and once Max heard the Princess’s voice he turned to face the humans. Catalina went to check out what fell out of the sack and found something she didn’t recognize. She knelt down and picked it up. “What's this?” She asked and grabbed it. “I don't remember stealing it” The redhead said as she turned around to face the others. “Ah whatever t is it’s beautiful” The Princess stated as she looked at it “And I bet it’s pretty valuable” Kiera added and then Varian caught their attention.” But how would it get in your bag if you didn’t steal it?” Juniper asked then, and both Kiera and Catalina shrugged

“Uh, gang? Hi, hello. Speaking of valuables” The four girls turned back to look at Varian “We might wanna still the loot; we’re coming up on dead man’s curve. Yep, it’s a hot bed of highway robbery” He said and then grabbed Rapunzel’s hair as if to shield himself. “Varian are you scared?” Juniper asked the boy as she looked ta him. “N-no-no just um—“ He tried to deny it but failed and Juniper laughed.

“Relax V, real thieves don’t waste their time on here, it’s mostly for hacks and knuckleheads” And as she said that she knocked on her own head. Then someone jumped in front of them out of a bush and Max stopped. “Hand over the goods” The man said as he pointed his sword at them. “Or in this case both” Catalina said and the four of them glared at the man while Varian was just biting his lip nervously. “Hi Dwayne” The girls said at the same time. “Oh nuts” He said as he recognized them and Dwayne knew he was in trouble. “Ello, Princess” He said and put his sword behind his back. “Dwayne, what did we talk about _last_ time you were caught trying to steal?” Rapunzel said to him as she crossed her arms. “Don’t do it” He kicked a rock at that. “I promise I’ll never steal again. In fact I’m gonna look for an owners job right now.” He started walking away. “Nice running into ya, enjoy your trip” He said and jumped back into the bush. “People should really stop making promises.” Varian said and then they heard a yelp as Liska who was biting Ruddiger’s tail fell to the ground Ruddiger following behind and the apple he took from Max in his paw. He managed to take it when everyone’s attention was on Dwayne but Liska saw him and tried stopping him but it didn’t go as she hoped. 

Ruddiger got up and started running away and Max started following him as he started running up the tree. Liska tried biting his tail again but he was too fast for her and even though she’s a fox isn’t good at climbing. Max started running around the tree trying to catch the critter and it made the wagon spin in circles. “Guys, cut it out!” Rapunzel ordered but they didn’t seem to listen. Ruddiger who stood on the tree branch stretched out his hand and showed off the apple still trying to tease Max with it. “Ruddiger. Get. Down. Here.” He then heard his human say and the grin he had on his face went away. Then Pascal who climbed the tree using his chameleon abilities to change invisible showed himself and stretched out is tongue to take the apple. He went to the other tree branch carrying the apple but he tripped over Hamuel who was just lying there.

He fell and landed on Liska’s back. Max and Ruddiger still wanted the apple and they went after her. Liska ran under the wagon, Pascal still on her back to hide away from Max but she forgot about Ruddiger. He came up to her and she turned around to face him and growled. The two started arguing about something until Pascal left. “Come on you guys” Rapunzel said trying to make them stop but no one seemed to be listening to her. Max ran after Pascal still trying to get the apple away from him. He started moving the wagon abruptly again.

Ruddiger tried to run after Pascal but Liska held him back as she was biting his tail and pulling at it. Pascal climbed on top of Max and then he started turning around and trying to bite it. Then Pascal lost the grip on the apple and he dropped it and rolled away. Hamuel, who I have no idea when he got of the branch and took the pendant, used it to get the apple. He threw the shell at it and it stuck to the fruit and he pulled it towards himself.

Max, Pascal, Ruddiger and Liska went after Hamuel and then all five animals started arguing over who gets the apple until Rapunzel couldn’t take it anymore. “Enough!” They have tipped her over. They froze still at the sound of her voice. “Maybe it’s time for you all to just shake hands and get along. I mean shake hoof and tail and beak and paw. Is that what raccoons have paws? I can never remember if it’s paws or feet.” The Princess looks at Varian while asking that hoping he’ll know but it doesn’t seem like it. “I’m pretty sure it’s paws” Juniper said to her and since she was the only one who answered she took it as a correct answer. “Oh, okay. Well shake what you got and get on with it” The Princess said clearly pleading for them to do that so that this whole entire ‘apple feud’ as Juniper has called it can be over with.

Hamuel then took the pendant that was still attached to the apple into his beak and it started to spark. Pascal noticed that but Ruddiger didn’t and charged at the bird his main goal was still to get the apple. Then as the two were fighting over who gets it the pendant started glowing and some kind of a yellow swirl of light came out of it. It swirled around the people and then a blue light started appearing and they were lifted into the air. They got pulled inside of the pendant and landed on the couches that were placed inside.

Hamuel ad Ruddiger let go of the apple as that happened and then it stops glowing. The animal looked at it obviously aware of what just happened and knowing that they need to find a way to get them back out of there. Ruddiger tried grabbing the apple but Max started arguing again and the raccoon took it and ran off. Max started chasing him but the pendant though got stuck to a flower and it flew off of the apple and past Max’s face and landed on the floor not to far back. Max then got his head stuck in the middle of a couple branches and the wagon got unstuck from the back of him.

\--------------------------------

Inside the pendant the other were trying to figure out what was going on. Some kind of a shadow appeared over them and as they looked up they saw an eyeball looking through some kind of a gem in the ceiling until it moved away revealing it was Hamuel’s. Then the raven left but Liska appeared and grabbed the pendant in her mouth clearly going somewhere. “O-kay” Rapunzel said looking around still not being sure what happened but was having a pretty gut hunch over what it might be. “Either we’ve somehow been magically shrunk down and imprisoned inside the shell pendant” She said a bit hesitant clearly not knowing how to finish that thought. “Or?” Catalina said as she urged her to continue wanting to know what the other Princess’s option to how this situation happened was. “Or—“ She said though nothing came to her mind that would be able to provide that. “—yeah sorry, I was hoping I’d think of something more positive sounding by the time I finished that thought but I’ve got nothing “ She admitted to the others and Kiera and Catalina bowed their heads, but Rapunzel wouldn’t be defeated so easily. “It’s okay, it’s okay we’ll find a way out of here.”The Princess of optimism people. “We’ve been in much worse situations. Definitely not weirder but worse” Rapunzel said as she walked away from the other people that were with her. “You mean like jail?” Juniper asked her, thought it was more rhetorical than anything.

“What have I ever done to deserve this?” Kiera whined. “Di-didn’t you steal? From you know dozens of people.” Varian said to her. Kiera rolled her eyes and picked up a pillow. “Oh, right, we’re doomed” She threw it at Varian and he was ready to throw it back but Rapunzel apparently wasn’t in the mood for them to have a pillow fight as she took the pillow from Varian’s hands right as he was about to throw it back at her “Chin up guys” She said and Varian glared at the Princess being mad that she took it away.”You have another pillow” Juniper said as she pointed at the pile of pillows in the room they were in but Rapunzel stopped him by grabbing his hand. “I bet Max and the others are already on their way to get help. I’m sure we will be free in no time” The Princess said as she turned to look at the two younger girls.

\--------------------------------

Outside of the pendant Max’s head was still stuck between a tree branch and the actual tree. Hamuel then flew by and got his head stuck between two branches as well. Ruddiger seemed to think it was funny since he burst out laughing while laying on his back. Liska walked up to him and scolded him as she put the pendant she was holding back down to the floor. She started howling at him and pointed at the two animals with their heads stuck and he knew what she wanted. He shook his head ‘no’ and chittered angrily at the thought of helping Max out.

Liska rolled her eyes and went towards the tree. Pascal joined her and while he tried pushing Hamuel’s head out Liska bit Max’s tail and tried to pull him though without help she wouldn’t be able to do it. She gave another angry growl towards Ruddiger and also glared at him and he finally stood up and walked up to her. He was about to help her with pulling at his tail but she howled and then he climbed the tree and tried pushing Max out.

Then Dwayne came back from where he was inside of a bush. “Say Princess, do you think I can catch a lift back into—“ He started asking but noticed that they’re nowhere to be found and that the animals are over at a tree trying to pull out the bird and horse. He also noticed some kind of a shell thing just lying next to them. He snuck back into the bushes and walked around and grabbed it from within one of the bushes. He brought it up to his face and started laughing but quickly left after he realized that they heard him.

Once they finally got Max unstuck he fell back and squashed Liska with his butt. He looked around searching for her he saw Pascal and Ruddiger on the ground beneath the branch and Hamuel was walking off somewhere and then he noticed that the pendant went missing. He stood up and Liska got unstuck then he walked over to where the pendants suppose to be and started sniffing around. The others stepped up to him and Ruddiger and Liska started sniffing as well. Max found a trail going on way while Ruddiger and Liska the other way. Max was the first one to declare he found something and Pascal squeaked towards the raccoon and fox to tell them that information but right then the two also found a trail and then Max and Ruddiger started arguing over who’s trail is the correct one.

They went face to face towards each other and nearly squashed Pascal while doing that and then he barely got tem slightly apart. Liska pulled Ruddiger away from Max by biting at his tail and pulling him away. Max had enough of this argument and went down his own path. Pascal who knew Max longer than the other two decided to go with his friend. Ruddiger got offended by that. He helped Pascal escaped when Varian went too far a year ago and you would choose some stinking horse over the person who saved him. 

Ruddiger didn’t wanna believe it and since the two went that way he chittered annoyingly towards them as to why they’re sure that’s the correct path if two out of three picked the one they aren’t following. Liska then howled and he turned back to look at her and he noticed she’s going their way and he smiled and went with her. He’ll show that horse who was right.

\--------------------------------

Dwayne was laughing while walking through the forest thinking over how easy of a job he just pulled. “Swiped it from right under their noses. Stupid animals, serves them right. I hate animals” And right as he finished saying that a bird who was standing on a tree went down and Dwayne bumped to the face of the upside down bird. He took a step back being nervous. “Not birds though” He continued walking backwards “I love birds. Especially giant scary birds” and then he tripped over something.

He heard some weird sound once he got up and saw Liska and Ruddiger standing before him looking really mad. “Oh, you want the shell, don’t you?” Dwayne said with a slight smirk. Then the bird on the tree let out a loud squawk as it expanded its wings and was about to flew towards hm. He turned around and started running away and the other two started chasing him.

\--------------------------------

Inside the pendant the others have stacked on top of each other trying to reach the gem that was on top of all of them. They went: Juniper, Rapunzel, Varian, Kiera and then Catalina on the top. The barely reached the top of the shell (the roof is higher now since there’s one more person) “Well what can you see?” Rapunzel asked Catalina. “Um, it looks like we’re moving” She said looking out. “Wh-where is Max taking us?” He asked but then Catalina spotted someone who looked nothing like Max, and wasn’t even an animal. “Ugh, Max isn’t the one carrying us” She said annoyed. “Dwayne is” She had no idea how he might have gotten the pendant but somehow he did.

\--------------------------------

Dwayne got to a river in the forest with a platform made out of logs ( _the fact that I used to know what it’s called is literally driving me crazy right now)_ at the edge of it, he was still running away from the two animals who were chasing him and were trying to get the pendant. He glanced back and saw that they were close. He quickly got on the platform and left the river bank. He barely got away from the two as Liska was about to catch him but then she fell into the water. Dwayne laughed at the fox “Ha, ha no animal is gonna catch up with me”

\--------------------------------

Inside the others were still stacked on top of each others shoulders. “Hey Catalina you think you could push that jewel out of its setting” Rapunzel suggested. “Oh, yeah, good idea, good idea, if you can you might be able to squeeze through that opening.” Varian said while grunting, still trying to support the two girls. “I’ll give it a try” Catalina said to them and tried pushing the jewel but it was stuck apparently or something. “It’s in there pretty good” She called loud enough so that everyone could hear her. “Don’t you have that werewolf thing? It’s probably pretty strong.” Juniper said thinking it would be good to do that as se would probably be able to do it that way. “Are you crazy!?” Varian exclaimed to her feeling like she just lost her mind. “There is no way I’m carrying her on my shoulders if she’s a werewolf” Kier added and that made Juniper realize what a terrible idea that was. “Oh, right” She then said and Catalina continued trying to push the jewel out.

\--------------------------------

Max and Pascal were still following the trail the horse found. They’ve been walking for a way while apparently as Pascal was getting really tired. The trail of footsteps then went through a couple of bushes and once Max moved them aside he found what left the trail. But instead of Dwayne it was one single boot. Max looked at it being confused until something shout out of it. In the boot was Hamuel who had apparently found a boot and went for a stroll in it. Max didn’t know what do to now, he looked back and in that moment he finally saw that Liska and Ruddiger didn’t even go with them.

He looked at Pascal who just shrugged not knowing where they went and then climbing on to Max’s head. The two then heard some chittering and howling and went towards it and saw the two on the opposite side of the river and then they saw Dwayne on a platform in the water the other two clearly trying to catch up to him.

Max started running trying to catch up to where the others already where he slowed down to be at the same speed as the other two as his legs are longer and stronger which means that he can run faster than the others. He stopped as the river split in half and Dwayne went into the right side which meant that Max and Pascal couldn’t follow him since it didn’t connect while Liska and Ruddiger could easily go after him but didn’t. Liska stopped once she saw that the other two can’t follow she howled towards Ruddiger and made him stop he chittered at her being angry to why she stopped him since he needed to save his human. She pointed towards Max and he lifted and eyebrow as if he’s asking to why she thinks he would care about that.

\--------------------------------

Catalina was still trying to get the gem out. “Almost” She grunted as she was getting close to finally removed it and after one more push she finally managed to get it out. “Got it!” She said as she looked down at the others once she propped it open. “Great job, Catalina” Rapunzel said happily hoping that they found a way out. “Can you fit?” She asked the redhead “I’ll try” And then she stretched her hand out the hole but she only managed to get her fingers out. Catalina felt that her fingers got bigger but once she pulled her hand back they turned back to being small. 

Then the entire shell started shaking for some reason and they fell from their standing position and Varian even got himself tangled in the banners that were hanging inside the shell. He fell down from it, right on his head. He landed on front of something. “Guys, look” He said and he went over the plate to stand on his feet. And now he was looking at it from the other side. The others walked up to him. “It appears to be some sort of- sort of ancient cerography. Mayanotion (?) perhaps, no, no maybe early Saporian” He said being WAY too excited about this. “I can tell you it’s not Saporian” Juniper said to him and then Rapunzel turned her head sideways. “Uh, you’re looking t it upside down” She said and Juniper snorted while the other two did nothing. Varian looked sideways as well to see what she’s talking about and if she’s right. “Oh, right” He laughed slightly being embarrassed that at what just happened. “Of course”

Rapunzel walked around do that she could read it more clearly. She cleared he throat and started reading what was on it. It said: ‘You are now prisoner of the shell, to escape it’s course you must return it to the briny deep of the sea or remain inside it ever more!’

“Uh how can we return the shell to the sea when were stuck inside of it?” Catalina said making a pretty good point. “I’ve sad it before, and I’ll say it again: _WE’RE DOOOOOOOOMED!”_ She called but Rapunzel wouldn’t accept her thinking that. “Hey, don’t forget” She said as she placed her hands on Angry’s shoulders. “Doom upside down is woop” She said happily. “Is she always this optimistic?” Juniper asked as she looked at Varian. “Pretty much”

Rapunzel ignored Varian and Juniper’s slight conversation and went back to what she was saying before they interrupted her. She pulled her hands away from Kiera. “And while you think about that, think about this” And she stood up and straighten out her hand at nothing “Our friends are still out there, Max is _the best_ tracker in Corona, and he’s probably on Dwayne’s tail as we speak” Rapunzel said. “And Pascal is really, really smart” Catalina added since Rapunzel already said something about Max. Varian jumped on ne of the lumps that were on the side wall which was now their floor as they were tipped over. “Plus Ruddiger can be surprisingly resourceful” He said happy that he’s complementing his friend. “And as long as Liska doesn’t bite someone she can be really crafty” Juniper added as Melissa wasn’t there to say for her. 

Angry then crossed her arms and her eyes were darting looking at her friends + the Saporian. “Anybody wanna say anything nice about that bird?” She asked realizing no one did and others turned away from her, Varian even whistling.

\--------------------------------

Dwayne was still travelling down the river. Max managed to get to the other side once he got a good running start and jumped over the stream. The animals continued running chasing after the man. Max run ahead and grabbed a vine from one of the trees. He threw one end to the other side with Pascal holding it. He tugged on it so that it would be straight and hoped that it would stop Dwayne. Ruddiger and Liska got up to him mere seconds before Dwayne hit the vine. Liska bit it while Ruddiger grabbed it with his front paws.

Dwayne came to the vine and the other three weren’t strong enough to hold the vine in place and as Dwayne went forward the three flew off the ground and into the water. Obviously since three animals aren’t gonna be as strong as a horse. Max let go of the vine that he was holding with his mouth. The vine got stuck to Dwayne’s boot and the three who haven’t let go of it were surfing on the water until they ran straight into a rock. They got out of the water and were soaking wet.

\--------------------------------

In the pendant the others were still looking over the place still hoping that they can find a way out. “No trap doors, no secret passages, not even a hidden compartment” Rapunzel said not believing this. “What kind of an enchanted talisman is this?”She asked no one in particular. “A well secure one” Juniper answered her question.

Kiera who was looking at a mirror turned around to face the others. “Looks like were gonna be here for the rest of our lives” She said and then Catalina dropped the pirate hat she was holding. “I call this couch” Catalina said and sat on it. “Hey maybe it won’t be that bad after—“ She was about to finish that sentence but then she felt something that wasn’t the couch or the pillow underneath her and she pulled it out. It was a bird skull. “Ew” She said looking at it and then a smirk formed on her face. She walked towards Varian and made the skull talk “Hi, roomy, my name’s skully, I got a bone to pick with you” Catalina played around with the skull and Kiera then ran up to her. “Let me try”

Catalina looked away from Varian and looked ta her sister. “Why, you gonna tickle everybody’s funny bone?” She joked around still in her skully voice pretending he’s the one saying that. Rapunzel grabbed the skull’s beak “Skully, shhh” She said as she brought her finger up to her mouth to shush him. “Do you hear that?” She asked the others.

\--------------------------------

Outside Dwayne has set up camp near the river bank once he stopped and now he was roasting his sausages on the campfire. “Who’s gonna sell the necklace for a fortune?” He sang t o himself. “Dwayne is, that’s me” He pointed at himself. “I say D-W-A-N—“ He started but then realized he was spelling his name wrong. “I mean D-W-A-Y-N-E

Kiera brought her hand to the top of her head and brought it down her face. “Oh brother” Rapunzel realized that they probably don’t understand what this means. “Guys don’t you get it? If we can hear him, he can hear us” Rapunzel explained to the others and she grabbed a __________ ( _I have no idea what the thing she grabbed is)_

“Hello” She said into it hoping for Dwayne to hear her. He got startled and started looking around fearfully. “Is someone there?” He asked being terrified by the voice. Kiera took the thing away from Rapunzel “Listen you boneheaded weasel” Dwayne jumped onto his feet swinging his stick with the sausage on it around in case of seeing someone. “Angry give it back” Came Rapunzel’s voice Dwayne still looking around for the source of it. “Who’s angry? Give what back?” He wandered but got no answers “We are not going to get him to bring us to the sea by insulting him” Rapunzel said scolding at Kiera. “Wait insult who?” He said still looking around. “Yeah something tells me he’s not gonna do it if we ask him nicely either.” Varian said and now Dwayne brought the sausage up to his ear thinking that, that’s where the voice is coming from. “You’re right. _Dwayne_ ” Rapunzel said and he got spooked by the way she said his name and he stretched the sausage away from him, since he was sure it was the source of the voice. “This is your subconscious” Rapunzel said to him. “Really he’s not asleep” Juniper said to the Princess but she ignored her as she heard Dwayne trying to repeat the word she said. “S- sub- what now?” He asked obviously wanting for the voice to repeat or to at least explain more thoroughly. “You’re subconscious” She said but realized he has no idea what that is. “You know your inner more self” Dwayne still didn’t understand so she tried toning it down even more. “That little voice in your head” He still had no idea what the Princess was talking about. “I don’t understand” He admitted but Rapunzel had enough of explaining. “Just listen” She said and Dwayne jumped again being startled. “You need to drop the pendant into the sea” She told him and Dwayne looked down at it. “But why?” He asked being offended by that. “This thing is worth a fortune” He told the weird voice. “It is but it’s—“ Rapunzel started thinking over what she could say. “—a magic pendant. If you throw it into the sea it will grow 10 times as big and be worth so much more.” She said but Dwayne didn’t know if he would believe a voice coming from a sausage. “I don’t know” He said and Rapunzel frowned. “Might be time for some reverse psychology.” Rapunzel said. “I don’t think forward psychology would work on this dimwit” Kiera said to them.

Dwayne was now playing with the sausage look at it thinking if it’ll talk again or not. “You’re right Dwayne” The voce said again and he paused. “Don’t do it, let the lucky crook you sell it to do it, that way he can get rich” Rapunzel said and that got him mad. “That backstabbing jerk” He said and split the sausage in half. “No one double crosses Dwayne” With that being said he paced away and threw the sausage into the fire.

\--------------------------------

Dwayne went to a cliff where he knew he could throw the pendant in. The animals followed him the whole way there. “That’s it Dwayne, you’re almost there” Rapunzel said to him. Max noticed what he was about to do and since he had no idea about the fact that the pendant needed to go into the sea if he wanted the humans to get out. He thought that Dwayne just wanted to throw it into the sea for whatever reason and that it’ll be lost forever and then the five of them would be stuck in there and probably starve to death. Max didn’t wanna think about what would be worse the King, Queen and Eugene killing him for losing Rapunzel, Lance for losing the girls or Melissa for losing Varian?

Max turned around t look at the other three that were with him, with Hamuel being who knows where. Max drew a plan into the dirt. It was him pushing Dwayne over the edge and for him to fall into the sea and then he takes the pendant. But then he also drew a picture of him standing proud after he succeeds in front of the others and the animals are holding flags: #1, MAX. Ruddiger erased that part and he redrew him jumping on top of a dead Dwayne. Looks like Varian’s villain side went into Ruddiger instead of disappearing.

Max smashed the drawing making it disappear and then Pascal drew himself with his claws crossed and a raised eyebrow and scowling while also doing that exact same pose and look. Max and Ruddiger started arguing again and Pascal rolled his eyes. Liska tapped his back and showed him her plan. Pascal looked at and nodded at her agreeing with it. (I don0t know what to put as her idea, so yeah) 

Dwayne stretched out his hand over the edge and was ready to throw it. “Oh, he’s actually doing it!” Catalina exclaimed as they looked through the jewel. Dwayne was holding it upside down so now the jewel was on the floor to them now and were able to look out of it. Liska, Pascal and Ruddiger who voluntarily went with them, ran towards Dwayne. Pascal went invisible and climbed onto Dwayne and made himself visible once he was on the pendant. Liska and Ruddiger stayed back, Liska needing to hold Ruddiger back as they were waiting for the right moment.

Rapunzel saw Pascal’s eyeball as he looked inside the pendant. “Oh be careful Pascal” She said to the chameleon but unfortunately Dwayne heard her. Pascal turned invisible again “Pascal? My name’s Dwayne” Dwayne brought back his outstretched hand. “I’m beginning to think you’re not my-my-sub-s-su-sub, tha-tha-tha-tha-that thing you said” He was speaking with the pendant now. Pascal then turned visible and he gasped. He was shaking the pendant trying to get the chameleon off.

Ruddiger was ready to jump at him but Liska bit his tail holding him back. He turned around and bit her ear. She yelped and let go of him. Then Max ran towards Dwayne but he got away. He went to the edge of the cliff and jumped down onto the path made out of rocks to get down. Max went down using another way, Dwayne hit behind a tree stump but Max caught his scent. Then Ruddiger came rolling and he bumped into Max and he fell. Dwayne then got out of his hiding spot and left. They heard him laughing and looked at his direction. “That’s right no dumb animal is ever gonna catch Dwayne” He said but then the bird from before showed up, picked him up and flew away with him, and he lost his boot with that happening.

“Wow, did not see that coming” Rapunzel said as they watched the ground getting further and further away.

Max huffed at the other two blaming it on them but Ruddiger blamed it on him while Pascal blamed the both of them. Then they all went into a separated direction. Ruddiger then ran into Liska who was trying to lick at the wound in her ear that Ruddiger bit into. He didn’t know it was that strong. He walked up to her and chittered apologetically but she just glared at him and walked away not even saying a word. Ruddiger then found an apple tree and settled there.

\--------------------------------

The bird took Dwayne to its nest. “Don’t eat me I’m probably all gristle” Dwayne said as he looked at the hungry baby birds. The I’m guessing mama bird coughed out a worm that she stored inside her throat. She didn’t give anything to her babies and just offered it to Dwayne. He moved away from her a little bit not exactly sure what the mama bird wanted from him but he had a pretty good guess and it wasn’t good, quiet the opposite actually. “Wha-you want me to eat that?” He asked as he pointed at the worm in her beak. The mama bird nodded her head at Dwayne as an answer to his question. “Uh, thanks but I-I’m not really a worm guy” He said trying to be polite because he feared he’ll be eaten f he just shoves it away and so she just slightly pushes the mama birds head away from him.

The others have stacked onto each other with Kiera being on top this time. She pushed the jewel slightly out of its setting so that she would have a clearer view of the outside. “Looks like we can officially count the animals out of our rescue plan” She said but Rapunzel didn’t allow them to think that way still believing in their animal friends to save them. “Guys, I have been in a lot of situations like this” She said but then rethought over what she just said “Well not like this” She said through a laugh. “I mean how often does a person get stuck inside a trinket?” She wanted to sound like it was funny but in the situation they were in it really wasn’t. “But the important thing is we can never give up hope on our friends” She started saying to them as they started coming back down.

“Max is a tough notch guard.” Rapunzel said and as she said that it showed Max looking at a reflection of himself in the river he was looking at. “He just needs to learn that a great leader has to listen as well as give orders” Max laid down on the grass feeling defeated but then he saw a bunch of beaver building a dam not far from him. “It other words he has to learn how to play well with others” Rapunzel explained in a simpler way. Then Max saw one of the beavers put a branch into the hole in the dam, the other one swam back and brought another branch to use “They all do” Rapunzel continued and then Max saw the beaver gesturing for an owl to where he needs to drop the branch he was carrying. “Each one of those guys has something special about them” She continued on saying.

Pascal was hiding somewhere under a leaf trying to get warm apparently as he had fire before but the rain put it out. He was a blue color and was really sad looking, clearly not happy with what happened between him and his friends. “Pascal, may be small but he’s mighty and also adorable” Pascal then heard a neigh and saw Max jumping over a bush to get to him. Pascal immediately cheered up at the sight of his friend and Max licked his face and Pascal turned back to his normal green color.

He climbed onto Max’s back and the two ran ahead. Ruddiger hang upside down with his tail wrapped around a tree branch and was sleeping. “And Ruddiger is cunning and loyal” The Princess said and then Ruddiger chittered as he heard something at it woke him up. He cracked open one of his eyes and then they both shot open as he spotted Maximus running up towards him. He went back upwards and sat on the branch; Max came to the tree and shook it. Two apples fell down from it and Ruddiger took them in his paws. Ruddiger jumped on Max’s back and the two of them shared the two apples they got and they continued.

Liska was walking through the forest being on the opposite side from where the others were, her ear wrapped in bandages now. “And Liska may be vicious but she’s kind and caring” As Rapunzel said that another horse came into view to where Liska was but just its legs as the two got out of a bush. “If they could just come together, they would be unstoppable” She stated as Max ran straight into the other horse. He looked at it but it disappeared and in its place stood Melissa, who seemed just got out of bed as she was still wearing pajamas.

“I couldn’t help but notice you forgot to mention the bird” Kiera said as all of them finally got back on the ground. “Oh I didn’t forget” She said which meant she intentionally left Hamuel out. “But Princess” Catalina started saying as she realized one small detail. “Even if those guys got their acts together, how will they find us all the way up here?” Catalina asked and Rapunzel started thinking. “You’re right” She said as she looked around. “Yeah there’s no way we can scream loud enough for them to hear us” Juniper added just in case the Princess would think of that. “We would need Melissa’s screaming power to do that” Kiera added as she remembered the loud scream she heard Melissa do when they were searching for Herz der Sonne’s treasure.

Rapunzel’s gaze then stopped on something. “Maybe we don’t have to make them hear us” She said as she walked up to one of the banners that were hanging inside the shell. “Did you say your finger was normal size, when it was outside the shell?” Rapunzel asked the girl to make sure her memory is correct and Catalina wiggled with her finger and nodded in affirmation

“Hey Max” Melissa said as she patted his nose. Then she glared at Ruddiger who wanted to just curl in on himself at the glare she shot him. “You and I are gonna have a talk for what you did Liska” She said her voice sounding way to calm and Ruddiger knowing from seeing Varian in this kind of situations with his sister knew that was never a good sign.

Max started sniffing the floor for any sign of the pendant or Dwayne. The other three were trying to explain to Melissa what happened. “So let me get this straight, they’re inside a pendant, but you guys have no idea where they are?” Melissa asked and the two nodded, Hamuel’s head somewhere else.

“Great idea Princess” Varian said as he lifted his goggles back on top of his head. He was holding some kind of lantern with beakers attached to it “Nothing like a little alchemical pizzazz—“ He let go of the lantern so that it would fly out of the hole. “—to get their attention.” The lantern grew normal size when it left the pendant and there were more outside and then they exploded like fireworks.

They all hard that and looked into the direction of the sound. Ruddiger climbed onto Max’s head and used his hands as binoculars to pinpoint the exact location of the sound. He saw the pendant on a ledge where the birds nest was and on the branch next to it was the pendant. Ruddiger moved his hands to Max’s eyes and the horse let out a neigh once he saw the pendant. “Varian” Melissa breathed out once she looked at the fireworks in the sky.

Melissa jumped onto Max’s back and flicked the reins and they went into a gallop. They ran to the cliff to the spot right under the pendant. “Okay they’re right above us” Melissa said as she stepped down from Max’s back. “How are we gonna get them down?” Liska then pulled at her dress and Melissa looked at her. “What is it girl?” She asked as she knelt down and scratched her unwounded ear. She pointed at the guys who have seemed to be coming up with a plan. They walked up to them. “Nice” Melissa said as she observed. “Now let’s get our friends out” She said and they started preparing.

Max started kicking the log of the dead tree that was nearby and it fell over a rock. Ruddiger went onto the side that was away from the cliff and the log dipped down there from the added weight. Pascal instructed him into what position he should go into and then Max jumped onto the other side of the log and Ruddiger and Pascal went flying up to the ledge. In the meantime Melissa was weaving something out of branches and vines while Liska was bringing it to her. “It’s Ruddiger and Pascal” Rapunzel said once she saw the two land on the edge of the ledge. The others started cheering at finally being saved.

Ruddiger was about to grab the pendant when he noticed Dwayne in the birds nest and mama bird sleeping on top of him. “Oh thank goodness, you gotta help me burglar cat” He tried moving out of the birds hold but the movements just made her wake up and attack the two. It squawked and Ruddiger fell over the edge. “No Ruddiger!” Varian yelled at seeing his best friend fall over. Rapunzel brought her hand up to her mouth as she let out a gasp.

The mama bird seemed satisfied with what she just did but then Ruddiger came back standing on top of Hamuel who was still flying upside down. The mama bird got shocked as she didn’t expect him to come back as she was probably sure that he won’t survive that fall. Ruddiger brought his paws up to his ears and stretched out his tongue clearly mocking the bird. The bird squawked and Hamel flew away and so the bird followed them.

“Oh we’re doomed” Varian said as he saw what was happening but then Rapunzel saw Pascal who disguised himself as a rock turn back into his green self. “Varian, wait, wait, wait this is part of their plan” Rapunzel said and Pascal took the pendant. She was excited and finally being able to get out but then she saw Dwayne trying to get the pendant away from Pascal. “Dwayne” Rapunzel said to him. He was failing as the baby birds were biting at his pants and weren’t letting him go but then the pants ripped and Dwayne stumbled forward caught off balance. He fell onto the three and with doing that Pascal fell off of it.

Hamuel and Ruddiger tried to catch him but the bird acme and they needed to move to not get hit by it. Pascal was still falling then and right before he would hit the ground he stopped. “Nice job Rapunzel” Kiera said form the inside. “I gotta admit that was pretty close” The Princess answered them. She used her hair as a rope and since it grows to normal size when it leaves the pendant she managed to stop it from falling as she tied her hair to a rock that was sticking out of the cliff and luckily for them the length was a little more than 70ft.

Melissa walked up to Pascal who was still dangling and grabbed him and put him on her shoulder. “You guys got lucky” She said and the other heard her. “Melissa!?” They all said at one not expecting her to be there. “What are you doing here, how are you here?” Rapunzel started asking. “I’ll answer you afterwards. “She looked up at where the knotting Rapunzel’s hair was on the rock. “Now how do I get your hair down from there?” She said thinking out loud. “Why don’t we just use it to climb out here?” Juniper suggested but then they heard mama bird’s squawk again and Melissa and the other three animals turned their gaze onto them. “Uh, we’ll deal with getting you out later.” Melissa said to her friends and turned her attention to the two birds and raccoon. They saw a hole in the log and used it into their advantage.

The two birds were maneuvering through the air one trying to catch the other, the other trying to get away from it. “Ruddiger!” Melissa then yelled ta him and as he turned around he saw Max pointing at Pascal who was blinking yellow. Ruddiger told Hamuel where to go and what to do and they turned around heading for the hollowed out tree. Ruddiger and Pascal went through it but once the mama bird went inside Max kicked it and spun around. The mama bird got out and hit the side of the cliff and fell down. Melissa snapped her fingers and froze her in place. “Liska!” She called for her fox and it kicked the thing she weaved from branches. It landed on top of the bird as a cage and then she grabbed the vines which had one end tied up to the cage and then she tied the other ends around the rocks that were nearby keeping the bird in place since after she leaves she will unfreeze and they can’t allow her to go after them again. “And done” Melissa said as she tied the last vine. Hamuel and Ruddiger landed on Maximus’s back and Hamuel had the pendant in his beak.

Then after the humans inside the pendant told them what they need to do to get them out they went to a beach and placed the pendant into the water. It started glowing and Rapunzel appeared next to them, then slowly after Juniper, Kiera and Catalina and then finally Varian who fell on his butt. Melissa started laughing at that. “Oh, so close” She said as she pinched her fingers together as if saying he was that close as the gap between them to get out standing. She held out a hand and he took it to get up. “What are you even doing here?” Rapunzel asked her again hoping she’ll get an actual answer this time. “Liska came to get me” She said and smiled at the fox that was on Max’s back with the rest of the animals. “Thanks for getting us out of there” Juniper said grateful for not being in there anymore. “Why, I barely did anything all the credit goes to them” She said ad looked back at their animal companions.

Rapunzel ran up to them and hugged the animals. “You did it!” She cheered “I knew this trip was gonna be good for you guys” She said and the two nodded. Then Ruddiger showed Max an apple he was hiding behind his back and he ran off and Max started chasing him except for this time it was in good fun and not as a fight to annoy the other. “Looks like it was a happy ending for everyone” Catalina said to the others “Right skully?” She asked her friend who she apparently took with her. “You can say that again” She did her skully voice and then Melissa looked at the sky. “I should probably head home before dad notices I left” Melissa said to them and they started walking. “Yeah, I though you were grounded” Kiera said just not remembering that fact. “I still am, I snuck out” Melissa admitted to her as she smiled to herself. “Why didn’t you send Andrew to come get us, or someone else?” Juniper asked the girl. “Do you think I had time to look for him” Melissa said as she looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “You just didn’t trust him didn’t you?” She asked pretty well aware of that by now. “Okay yeah” She said as she rolled her eyes “But come on Juni, you know that you’re still the only Saporian I fully trust” Melissa as she looked at her friend.

“Why were you even grounded in the first place?” Rapunzel then asked as she looked at the girl. “I broke a window” She said not even sparing the blonde a glance. “3” Varian corrected her. “I broke three windows” She said as Varian corrected her. “How?” Catalina asked the girl. “My powers went haywire” Melissa answered her and Varian furrowed his eyebrows at what she said. “You were targeting Andrew with snowballs” Varian said still not understanding why she would lie especially since Melissa lies really rarely. “By the way anyone seen what happened to Dwayne?” Kiera then asked realizing they have no idea where he is. They stopped once she asked that question. Melissa furrowed her eyebrows “Who’s Dwayne?” she asked them not recalling that name

Dwayne was still inside the birds nest and was still unable to leave. “So gonna finish that worm?” Dwayne asked the mama bird. She got out of her cage shortly after the others left by biting through the vines and after there was nothing holding the cage down anymore she left and went back into her nest and continued with trying to feed Dwayne the worm.


	34. Be very afraid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just don't ask what's with the beginning.
> 
> Also, I redid the second part of Rapunzel's return because I literally HATE the original and now it's better

Varian was sitting at his desk in his room back home at his house in Old Corona. He was trying to decipher the code to the Demanitus scroll. “What does it mean?” Varian questioned as he looked at the scroll. “Demanitus what does it mean?” He was asking no one. He was trying but he wasn’t able to translate it no matter what he did. And then he heard something that caught his attention. “Varian!” It was his father and he was calling him. Varian jerked his head around to the source of the voice. He went through his lab door to check on what was happening and he saw his father getting encased in amber. “Dad! No. No, not again” He went towards his dad and then his lab started to form into nothing and the citizens of Corona appeared and they looked angry. “That’s right, traitor” Came Feldspar’s voice.

Varian turned around and faced the people. They walked closer to him and his slowly encasing father. “This is what you deserve” Old lady Crowley said “Dad?” Varian questioned not understanding what’s going on. He was starting to hyperventilate. His father reached out to him. “Varian!” He said again.

\-------------------------------

Melissa was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast while she was sketching as she was bored and waiting on Varian to come eat. It’s been around half an hour. She had enough of waiting on him as she knows he loses track of time while he works. He needs to take a break. She went into their room and saw Varian asleep at his desk and mumbling something under his breath. Melissa rolled her eyes at seeing him asleep. “Woke up early, more like never went to bed” Melissa said to herself and went up to Varian. Ruddiger ran up to her and perched himself on her shoulders “Oh, hey buddy” She said and petted his head. Liska was still on the bed asleep. Melissa didn’t see any signs of Varian having a nightmare so she just went to wake him up.

She put her hand on Varian’s shoulder and was trying to shake him awake. “Varian, wake up” She said to him and then all of a sudden he jerked awake. “No” He said and ran out of the house. He came out and saw his father past their house pushing a cart filled with apples. “Morning son” Quirin said and Varian felt relived. Melissa walked out being concerned over what just happened. “Var, are you okay?” She asked him concern plastered across her face. “Yeah, just—“ He sighed he knew he can tell Melissa what was wrong and so that’s what he did “—a nightmare” Melissa face softened. “Again?” She said to him and he hated the way she looked at him. She was smiling sadly at him and her brows were furrowed in concern her eyes looked so sad at him.

Melissa knew very well what trouble Varian was having with nightmares. She was doing her best to help him with them but there was just so much she could do, she couldn’t erase all of those things from his head, he couldn’t just forget everything he went through. Although she was able to do better than everyone else when it comes to getting him out of them it still wasn’t enough, they were ruining his sleep and sometimes he didn’t even want to go sleep because he was scared of getting one or to just get him back to sleep was hard as well.

He walked inside the house and Melissa smirked for a bit. “You pulled an all-nighter again didn’t you” She said already knowing, he ignored her and that gave her a better answer then anything. She went in afterwards and Varian was going through some of his things. “You need to take a break” She said but Varian as usual didn’t wanna go along with that. “I can’t afford to take a break” and she noticed he left the scroll on the desk. She sneakily took it away from him without him noticing. He went back to sit at his desk and then his eyes blew wide. “The scroll!” He said nervously and started looking for it. “No, no, no, no where is it?” He was starting to panic. “You mean _this_ scroll?” Melissa asked amusingly and he turned round to look at her. 

She was holding the scroll rolled up in one of her hands. “Issa give that back” Varian said to her and Melissa smirk just widened. “No, I don’t think I will” She said and put the scroll behind her back. She would put it in her satchel but it was hanging on the headboard of her bead and if she went to get it she could risk the scroll and Varian would manage to get it. Varian knew immediately what she was up to because this wasn’t the first time she’s done something like this and after not sleeping for the entire night he wasn’t really in the mood of chasing her around the village. 

“If you want it back, you’re gonna have to catch me” She said and ran out if the house. “Melissa” He said frustrated, He sighed to calm himself down. Ruddiger who went off of Melissa’s shoulders once she took the scroll went up onto Varian’s. Varian left the house and stopped at the door searching the area for where she might be. He saw her in the pumpkin patch and she was facing him with her back and he ran towards her, thinking to sneak up on her and taking it without her realizing as it was still in her hand. Melissa heard him coming and moved out of the way and Varian tripped and fell face forward into a pumpkin. “Nice try” She said to him and started running away, Varian following her.

They ran through the village and the people kept moving aside from them as they were accustomed to them two doing that. Quirin stopped moving the apple cart once he brought it to a wagon to put them on to take to the capital. One of the other villagers went up to him and helped him and then he saw Melissa and Varian run past them from behind. The man sighed and looked at Quirin. “Looks like your kids are at it again” He said and Quirin turned around and saw how Melissa was teasing Varian with the scroll and him getting very close to getting it but Melissa moving it away just in time so that he wouldn’t be able to get it.

Varian had enough and then he threw a goo bomb at her “Gotcha” He said but Melissa just smirked and froze Varian in place. “Issa” He said annoyed by he doing that but it’s what he gets for trying to trap her. She knelt down and froze the goo and it shattered then she unfroze Varian and continued running. Ruddiger was still perched on Varian’s shoulders but he didn’t do anything to help him get the scroll back as he agreed with Melissa about him needing to take a break. Varian ran after her. “Melissa give me the scroll” He ordered but Melissa just ran further away.

She turned around to look at him and how close or far he is from her and then she tripped over a rock as she wasn’t looking ahead. She got back on her feet and that moment got Varian to catch up with her. He grabbed her and they both felt to the ground and Varian tried getting the scroll but Melissa was holding him down and Varian was holding Melissa down as well but she still managed to get the hand with the scroll free and was still holding it away from him. “Melissa, come on” Varian said losing his patience with her. “Will you take a break?” She asked him again. “No, I can’t” He said to her.

Then Andrew came up to the two of them. He looked at them not even amused with what was going on. “I don’t even wanna know” He said and the two stood up. “Hey Andrew, Issa’s annoying me” Varian aid and Melissa crossed her arms. “It’s not my fault you don’t wanna take a break” She spat back at him and Andrew just rolled his eyes. “Okay” He said still completely not caring about this. “Well, I know how you can take a break” He said to them two and they looked between each other not sure what he’s talking about. “Come I have something to show you” He said and gestured for them to follow and he took them to a cluster of red rocks.

“Wow, this is new” Varian said as he walked up to it and knelt down to look at it better. Ruddiger jumped down off his shoulders and went near it to sniff it. He backed away from the rock clearly frightened by something. “They’re red” Melissa said stating the obvious and staring at the rock wide-eyed clearly shocked. “Why are they red?” She asked and Andrew chimed in now. “They sprouted here about an hour ago” Andrew explained. “We gotta tell Rapunzel about this” Varian said as he stood up from his kneeling position.

“Okay” Melissa said and handed the scroll to Varian not needed to have it anymore. They started leaving “Andrew you coming?” Varian asked the man. “No, I’d better spread the word about these rocks” Andrew said and the two nodded in understanding. “You sure, you’re not just saying that to get out of going to the capital?” Melissa asked him with a smirk on her face. “I’m not I promise”

“I hope you keep this promise” Varian said to him and they ran towards their house. “Hey dad we’re going to the capital” The two of them said to their father as they ran past them and got their things and Liska went with the two as well as she has woken up now.

\------------------------------------

They went into the capital and right as they entered Ruddiger ran away so now they have to search for him. “Ruddiger!” Varian called as they wandered around the city. “Ruddiger!” Melissa said and Varian let out a breath. “Why did he…run?” Melissa asked not even sure of the way she should ask it. Varian looked at her. “It seemed like something spooked him” Varian said to his sister, as he kept replaying the moment he left in his head. “Liska think you can sniff him out?” She asked hopefully and that’s what the fox did. “You think she can find him?” Varian asked not knowing of Liska smelling abilities. “As long as there’s no pollen” But then right in their faces Liska went straight into a flower shop and there was pollen and she started sneezing. Melissa laughed as she always though that her fox is the most adorable thing in the world when she’s sneezing. “Oh come here” She said and picked her up.

She walked back up to Varian. “Guess that’s off our list” She said to him and then Varian spotted something on one of the roofs of the houses “Look!” He said as he pointed at what he thought was Ruddiger and the two started chasing him, Melissa clenching Liska closer to her. “Hey buddy, where you headed?” Varian asked since Ruddiger didn’t stop. Varian thought that maybe he didn’t see them and that’s why he continued on or maybe he wanted for them to follow because he wanted to show them something.

The two ran down a couple of stairs and then what he thought was Ruddiger jumped over them onto another roof and so Varian instead of looking ahead looked at the animal. They were getting close to the bottom and Melissa noticed that Varian wasn’t paying attention. “Varian, wall!” She yelled but she was too late as Varian jumped over the last couple of steps and ran straight into the wall and Melissa walked up to him and was covering her mouth to try and stop from laughing but it was obvious. “You’re lucky I know you’re accident prone” She said and smiled at the boy who was laying on the floor with his back. “I am accident prone!” Varian said being offended by her statement. Melissa let Liska down and she went and licked Varian’s face and he smiled at the fox and then once he looked back at the girl she had her arms crossed and one of her eyebrows raised and with a smirk on her face.

“Um, you being a klutz means that you’re accident prone” She said to him and Varian had enough of this conversation and he stood u and brushed the dirt of his clothes. “Come on let’s find him” Varian said and the two of them continued. “You just don’t wanna admit that I’m right” She said and Varian then ran into Feldspar. “Oh, sorry…hi” He said nervous as he rubbed the back of his neck. Melissa stopped as well and kept an eye out for Feldspar. The last time the two of them were with this man was when they were dong the treasure hunt and he made it pretty clear that day that he does not like Varian (like almost every single person in the kingdom) and he definitely thinks he doesn’t deserve his pardoning and especially since the Saporians have supposedly became good they trust him even less, as everyone in the kingdom is just waiting for him and the Saporians to hatch a new plan to take the kingdom down.

“Don’t you have a kingdom to overthrow or something” He said and looked away from the twins in front of him. Varian felt like a punch has been done to him but what he was more afraid of was the fact that he felt Melissa was gonna burn this man on a bunch of hay balls. He laughed nervously at him saying that but he tried to ignore it “Yeah…um, you haven’t seen a raccoon around have you?” He asked as he rubbed his neck as he was seriously nervous. The man looked even more away from him if that was even possible and the woman who was standing behind Feldspar did the same and her baby even started crying and Varian took that as a cue to leave. “Oh-key, ne-never mind” He said and walked away but Melissa stayed back.

“Oh finally he left” The man said and Melissa then had enough as ice spikes shot from the ground and one hit Feldspar and pinned him against the wall and held him there by his sleeve. “I thought we already went over this Feldspar” Melissa said her voice calm but there was a hint of venom in it but Feldspar didn’t seem disturbed or anything by that mean. The woman that was there left the second Melissa shot ice spikes from the ground and had enough of everything. “Oh, so what do you expect me to apologize to him?” He asked offended just by her thinking such a thing.

“I want you to leave my brother alone” She said her voice low and she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought his head lower so that they could be at eye level. Feldspar looked into those eyes and saw the furry in them, and that was it, there was no other emotion he could even think that she held in those eyes in that moment. “So unless you want me to do something serious I'd suggest that you stay quiet” Then she let go of his shirt and he fell to the floor. Then Varian caught her attention. “Issa! Come on we gotta find Ruddiger”” He called and Melissa retracted the ice spikes back into the ground and left but not without shooting Feldspar with a death glare that made him gulp down.

She walked up to Varian. “Please don’t kill him” Varian said to her once they were out of earshot. “I can’t make any promises” She said as she smirked at him. “Please, I don’t wanna be the one finding you in jail” And Melissa rolled her eyes at him saying that. “So, is something wrong? You looked disturbed by something” Melissa said to Varian as they slowly continued looking for the critter. She put Liska back onto the ground and put a hand on Varian’s shoulder. “Is just, these red rocks produce fear and _that_ is part of mine” And he meant people not forgiving him. “Do you wanna know what my fear is?” She then asked and Varian looked at her confused not understanding what she means by that. “A swarm of bees” Varian said being pretty confident that he got the answer right but to his surprise Melissa shook her head ‘no’. “If it was I would be running around like crazy and not walking next to you right now” She pointed out and Varian furrowed his eyebrows “Then what is it?” He asked being slightly hesitant as he was a little scared just by what she might say.

Melissa looked ahead of them two and there in the distance she saw a prison cart in the middle fo black rocks with guards surrounding it and I the middle of those guards there were Stan and Pete who were escorting a shackled Varian into the cart and Melissa felt tears form in her eyes and then she grabbed Varian’s hand and it started freezing but he quickly moved it away. “Melissa!” He said slightly freaked out by almost being frozen because when Melissa’s scared the person or thing she froze will remain frozen until she stops being scared and with the red rocks still being there that wasn’t happening. “Sorry, I was just wanting to make sure you’re there” and Varian got seriously confused by her saying that.

She took a deep breath and looked at Varian their eyes meeting. “My biggest fear is….that I’m gonna lose you again” She said sadly as she looked away from him, now trying to avoid his gaze. “That’s not gonna happen” Varian said to her calmly. He pulled her into a slight hug and then they heard a plank fall and a weird sounding animal noise. They went towards it thinking it was Ruddiger “Ruddiger, hey, hey come back here” but all they found was a cat. “Ruddige—“Varian started saying but then felt disgusted by the cat that was cleaning itself. It was missing patches of fur in its body and it looked very dirty and messy looking. It was also missing a piece of one of its ears. Liska tried looking at her own ear that Ruddiger bit into not too long ago but luckily he didn’t bite anything off and it healed.

Liska then started howling at the two. “Liska what are—“ Melissa started asking the fox but as the two turned around they saw a frozen Ruddiger on the floor. He looked frightened by something but he wasn’t moving and he was red like the rocks. “Ei” Varian said as he saw the raccoon and he walked up to him. “Buddy I was looking for ya” He said as he knelt down. “Uh, Var?” Melissa questioned as she saw something wasn’t right and so did Varian. “Wha-what are you? Hello-wha-what’s wrong” He questioned him as he moved his hand in front of his face. “He’s frozen still” Melissa aid as she knelt down next to Varian.

Liska walked up to Ruddiger and nuzzled him and Mellissa giggled. “Don’t worry Lisa we’ll figure out what’s wrong with him” Varian said as he picked Ruddiger up in his hands. “Come here girl” Melissa said and did the same with Liska as Varian did with Ruddiger. Then the two of them heard screaming a clear indication that the rocks have started taking affect on the people.

Eugene and Rapunzel were walking through the capital observing what’s going on and then Eugene looked at himself in the mirror and was revealed his biggest fear was a cowlick. Rapunzel tried calming down her boyfriend and as she turned around from him the two went nearly face to face with a frozen Ruddiger. Rapunzel let out a startled gasp at that and then Varian moved Ruddiger away from the front of his face. “Sorry, sorry” Varian said as he realized he just spooked the two of them. “Just us” He said as Melissa came to view from where she was standing behind Varian “And um, Ruddiger kinda” He said sounding sad as it was obvious he felt like he lost his best friend.

Varian put Ruddiger down on the barrel that was next to him and rubbed the back of his head after he said that. Rapunzel leaned closer to have a better look at the raccoon and then Pascal jumped off of her shoulder onto Ruddiger’s head “Varian is he okay, what happened?” Rapunzel questioned and then Pascal hit the head off the raccoon, it sounded like he was hitting a hard surface and not an animal that has fur on them. “Uh, I’m not quite sure” Varian admitted to the Princess and at hearing him talk she moved her gaze away from the raccoon and looked at her friend. “But I think it has something to do with these new rocks” He said and gestured to one of the clusters of red rocks that was close to them and all four of them looked at them including the two animals.

“I mean I’ve only been able to study them for a few hours” He admitted to her. He was trying to figure out what he can on the way to the castle. He knew he shouldn’t and he knew that it was probably bad to do so, going off from his experience just with the black ones but they needed to figure out what they are and how different they are and more importantly why are they red and why do they turn people (and animals) into frozen statues. “But their affects appear to be extremely dangerous” Varian continued with his explanation.

Then Eugene started exaggerating with what Varian said “Oh, yeah, more dangerous than bringing people’s greatest fears to life” and he grabbed his head and looked upwards as his greatest fear was a cowlick and he did that to add to his statement. (I know there’s a word for it but I cannot remember) “Yes, well if people, remain under that fear spell for too long” Varian started saying again as Pascal jumped off of Ruddiger. “It looks like they’ll become frozen with terror” He picked Ruddiger in his hands again. “Permanently” He then added.

Rapunzel though refused to take this as a bad thing as she was the Princess of positivity. “Well, gang then it sounds to me like we need to find a way to turn these fearful frowns upside down.” She said and ten tried to make Ruddiger smile but it ended up being horrible and now he was grimacing. The others did a grimace of their own at seeing Ruddiger’s face. “If that’s the face you were going for then yeah, um, no comment” Melissa said to the Princess. “Yeah, sorry that just wound up making him look creepier.” She said and returned Ruddiger’s face to its former state.

\------------------------------------

While Rapunzel was working on a sign to tell people to keep away from the rocks Varian went to examine one of the clusters to see if he can figure out a way to get rid of them. “Guys” He called for them and the couple turned around t look at Varian who was looking at the rocks with a magnifying glass, Ruddiger right next to him and Melissa leaning on a barrel next to the cluster. It was clear that she was bored as she would usually sketch while Varian was doing research or lab work or this kind of things but they were in such of a hurry when they left that she forgot it in the kitchen. “I think I might have an idea” Varian said and then they went into the castle to discuss that idea.

\------------------------------------

Rapunzel and Varian were looking at a map Rapunzel drew of how the rock spread underground. “Now theoretically if we severe this chain of rocks” Varian started explaining and he circled an area of rocks where they would have to get rid of them to stop them from spreading. “Using one of my alchemical solutions we can cut off the red rocks fear power” He said to Rapunzel and The Princess was determined into this knowing that they’ll succeed. “Oh, we can _so_ cut of their power” But then Varian said something that might complicate things. “You just need a cavern that runs deep enough” And then they stood up.

Melissa and Eugene were there as well but weren’t participating into the making of the plan but that caught Melissa’s attention. “Well, that’s gonna be a problem cause there’s no caverns in Corona” Melissa said but Rapunzel countered her statement. “Deep cavern?” And then she remembered something. “Oh I know just the place” And Melissa started blinking rapidly at her saying that. “Corona has a cavern?” She questioned shocked about this.

Then they heard screaming coming from the hallway and once they got out of the room they were in one of the handmaiden froze in fear same way as Ruddiger has. Liska jumped down from Melissa’s arms and went to sniff the girl. Rapunzel gasped “Oh, no it’s getting worse, we can’t let this happen to anybody else” then she looked at Varian. “Your plan starts now” And then they went outside.

\------------------------------------

Varian looked through his backpack to check if he has everything he needs, he took out one of the vials and sighed as he looked at it and then he put it back into his backpack. In the meantime Rapunzel was discussing her plan with Lance and Eugene. Melissa noticed that Varian looked off and she went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her and Melissa smiled at him and he returned it. Melissa sat down next to Varian and slight turned her head sideways. “Are you okay?” She asked hi concerned about her brother. “Yeah I’m fine” He said sarcastically “It’s not like that the entire kingdom depends on this working” Varian answered her and then he sighed. Melissa looked at Rapunzel and the other two and then back at Varian. “Do you remember what I told you to do to get Rapunzel’s trust back?” She questioned him and Varian didn’t expect her to say that though he should learn by now that Melissa always goes saying about random things when they’re talking about stuff like this but in the end she still manages to make him feel better.

“Yeah, you told me to show her” Varian answered her still not getting where she’s headed with this. She put a hand on his shoulder again from where it was petting Liska who ran into her lap earlier when she sat down. “Well, maybe it’ll take that for everyone else to believe you’ve changed” She smiled at him. “And even if it won’t convince everyone, it’ll at least work on some people.” She spoke softly to him but Varian still didn’t understand what did this had to do with him not being sure if it’ll work.

Melissa chuckled at his confusion and so she continued. “What I’m trying to say is that I know how you feel.” Melissa said and looked away from him. “I know that what happened last year will never leave you and with these rocks you’re reliving it.” Then she saw her fear again as she saw the guards escorting Varian out of the prison cart and were walking him towards the dungeons with the King standing there as well and the people yelling at him. She froze Liska in her lap and then closed her eyes and took in a breath to make it go away and Liska unfroze she looked back at Varian to focus on him being there and not in a cell anymore.

“But you’re not the only one who’s scared, you’re not the only one who runs around in fear of something, but you are afraid of something that isn’t shown to you. And that is that you’ll fail, but that feeling only exists of you regretting what happened. And while I don’t blame that you regret it, it’s better that you but that regret is juts gonna take away a part of you. A part of the Varian I knew before this happened. Don’t get me wrong, you are yourself but before you were confident in everything you did and you lost that and that’s why you’re afraid.” And then they heard Lance scream and throw Ruddiger into the air for Eugene to catch.

Varian looked back at Melissa. “Thanks. I really needed that, though today it probably won't be the last time” He joked and Melissa snorted. She saw that Eugene was about to walk away. “Stay here Liska, make sure they don’t lose Ruddiger” Melissa ordered and the fox left and then they left to go into the tunnels.

\------------------------------------

In the tunnels Varian kept repeating ‘no problem we got this’ and after he did it for the 23rd time she questioned him about it. “You okay Varian because you’ve said ‘no problem we got this’ 23 times now” She said and showed him a picture of him being scared in her journal and also 23 marks of him saying that. “Look I’m actually keeping track” She said as she gestured to her drawing.

Varian laughed at that he had no idea Rapunzel drew this he also didn’t even think she would be paying this much attention to him just for saying things. “Oh, that’s—“ He starts saying and you can hear by the tone of his voice that he’s not at all offended and he sounds more surprised if anything “—I’m fine really” He started walking forwards, continuing down the tunnel. “Uh you know just trying not to set off the 3000 traps down here” He said being nervous and slightly annoyed by the fact that there’s that any traps there.

“Relax we’ve been through these tunnels too many times for that to happen” Rapunzel said to him and that caught Melissa’s attention. “You two have been down here bef—“ She wanted to ask but then the floor started shaking as Pascal was trying to catch a bug and the bug landed on a torch holder. Pascal tried catching it and while doing that hit the holder and that activated a trap and the floor started t open up beneath them. “Look out!” Rapunzel yelled and Varian started rolling down while Rapunzel ad Melissa managed ti get up. His things fell out of his backpack and the viles exploded. “My supplies!” He yelled once he lost almost all of them.

“Varian!” Melissa yelled as she stretched out her hand to catch him but he was too far away and luckily Rapunzel acted fast ad let down her hair the same time as Melissa tired catching Varian. He grabbed at her hair and Rapunzel pulled him back up. “Oh, oh thank you” Varian said as he was put back onto the ground. “Var” She breathed out and hugged him tight. “Are you okay?” Both Rapunzel and Melissa asked and Varian took the backpack of his back. “I’m fine” He looked inside and realized he lost almost all of his supplies. “Oh, but we’ve only got one vile of my solution left” He took the vile out and put the backpack on.

Rapunzel saw that it was bothering him but she didn’t want that. “Well then I guess will just have to make it count” She said trying to rise up his spirit but it didn’t work as he looked at the vile in his hand and walked away. Melissa stepped next to Rapunzel and watched Varian walk away. She looked at Rapunzel and crossed her arms. “You really need to stop being so optimistic about everything” And with that she went after the boy.

Rapunzel watched the two leave and then once the fly came back crossed her arms and looked at Pascal as he wanted to catch it again. She cleared her throat and gave him a disapproving look and he immediately knew that he messed up.

\------------------------------------

The three of them were getting closer to their destination. Rapunzel and Melissa were walking ahead and Varian was behind them. “Not much further, we’re almost there Varian, have that solution of your ready” The Princess said to the teen “Var, what’s wrong?” he then heard Melissa say to him and Rapunzel turned around and saw that Varian stopped and Rapunzel walked up to him. “Varian whatever the red rocks are showing you they’re just visions they’re not real” Rapunzel said as she thought that, that would ease his nerves as she though that was the problem but she was off, Melissa knew what the rocks were showing Varian, she knew what was bothering him and it wasn’t the vision it was the vile he was holding in his hand.

“But they are” He said and it didn’t sound like Varian now. The way he said that was dark like the way he talked when he was the villain and was mad at everyone, except now he isn’t mad at them, he’s mad at himself. “Do you know what this is?” He meant the vile as he raised it from his hold so that Rapunzel could see it better. He knew Melissa knew exactly what the thing he was holding is so he didn’t need to ask her.

“It’s what’s gonna help us sever the red rocks power” The Princess answered and she saw that something wasn’t right. The tone of voice Varian was talking with, the way he looked at her she knew he was mad, she knew that face and voice far too well for her liking. But what she also knew is that, that anger that was resurfacing right now wasn’t towards her this time.

“Yes. But it’s also the same compound that encased my father” He added to what the blonde in front of him said. With Varian saying that even Melissa started feeling something inside her. She bit her lip and slightly turned her head away from her brother. “You know the red rocks make everybody else see hallucinations—“ He started saying and then he looked at the vile, really looked. He just now realized how scary he looked and it startled him. He didn’t like what he saw, he hated how angry he looked, he hates being the villain and his eyes widened as he realized that it’s showing again.

“—but what I see—” He said as he looked at his reflection in the vile. “—is something that really happened” He finished saying and Rapunzel’s eyes widened as she realized what he means by that, just by him saying that the Princess immediately knows what Varian’s been seeing, he’s reliving that day, his feelings are resurfacing and Rapunzel finally sees how Varian felt all of those months before the battle, and it breaks her heart.

“This stuff ruined my life” He continued and he’s right. Varian finally acknowledges that the amber was his fault. That everything that happened was his fault, even though he put it on others back then and now he already knew how wrong he was about it but this time he actually says it. He admits that what happened to his dad was his fault, when it comes to every other thing he did he can easily say he’s responsible but not when it comes to Quirin. He had trouble and he always will have trouble about admitting it because it’s the hardest thing to take responsibility for, because even though he knows he’s responsible he doesn’t want to be.

“Because of this I did-I did terrible—“ He wanted to continue but then he dropped the vile and all three of them went ti catch it and luckily Pascal grabbed it with his tongue. “Uh, great snag buddy” She said to Pascal. “Yeah nice job” She said and petted Pascal’s head. Varian went and took the vile. “If that had smashed then Corona would have been done for and everyone would hate me even more then they do now, not that I blame them” He sighed at that as he admitted that no one likes him and he’s being extremely sure that it’ll stay like that no matter what he does. “Var—“ Melissa started saying but Rapunzel cut her off as she put a hand in front of her.

Melissa looked at her as if she’s sure that she wants to handle this since she’s more aware of Varian’s problem then the Princess but Rapunzel’s determined with this and she wants ti help her friend. She put a hand on his shoulder “Varian you can’t be so hard on yourself” But saying that didn’t help. “That’s easy for you to say, you’re the embodiment of the Sundrop” He said and Rapunzel was intrigued by where he was gonna go with this. “You know the-the wondrous magical Sundrop“ Then Rapunzel looked at Pascal and Melissa. “Ah, did you hear that you two he called me ‘wondrous’ and ‘magical’” Rapunzel teased and Varian can’t help but smile because she’s being silly.

Pascal did an ‘aw’ sound at that and Varian then corrected Rapunzel as he thought, she understood him wrong. “No, what I’m saying is for ordinary people like me—“ He gestured at himself. “—fear is—“ He put his hand behind his neck “—just a little bit more debilitating” He finally voices out and Rapunzel doesn’t want him to believe that.

She took his hand in hers. “Varian” And he looked at her when she did that. “There is nothing ordinary about you” She said as she hated for him to think that. And she was right Varian is nothing but ordinary, he works with alchemy, he’s a genius, the smartest person in Corona since Demanitus and he was only 16, and technically his past makes him abnormal.

They went on and Melissa smirked as she looked at Varian. “So Mr. I don’t work with magic” She started saying to him. “Finally admit magic exist?” She said amusingly as she knew she’s luring him into a trap. “I never said, magic doesn’t exist” Varian countered her as he wanted to be the one right but he was also pretty aware that Melissa’s gonna win this so he didn’t bother into it that much. “I was just—“ He trailed off as he though of got nothing.

“—denying its existence” Melissa finished for him and Varian sighed. “Sure” He said and Melissa screamed. “ _WOOHOO!”_ She put her hand in the air _.”Varian admitted I’m magiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!!!”_ She screamed and both Varian and Rapunzel couldn’t resist the urge to laugh at the girl who was excitedly running around the tunnel like a headless chicken and screaming. Luckily she didn’t use her screaming voice that half the kingdom would hear since that tunnel probably wouldn’t hold if she would have.

\------------------------------------

After a while the tunnel started to shake as it was getting more and more unstable. Pieces of rocks were falling on them and Melissa made a shield above their heads so that they wouldn’t get hit by a rock. “Rapunzel, we really gotta hurry” He was getting nervous “How much farther is it?” He asked her hoping they’re almost there.

“Ah, we’re here” She answered him and then he saw an entrance to something. “You wanted a big underground cavern?” They entered and there was an actual cavern there. “I give you the Demanitus chamber” And then they looked at Demanitus’s device and Varian went speechless. “Wow, Corona actually has a cavern” Melissa says being slightly impressed about it and then Varian recovered from his shock. “Wow, it-it’s a- it amazing” He finally said. “You should have seen it before all these red rocks” Rapunzel then said and Varian was taken aback by that. “You’ve actually seen this before?”

“You could say that” and she petted Pascal “Well how else would she have known about this place?” Melissa then asked him since it should have been obvious that there would probably be no other reason for her to know this place existed. “Man I would’ve loved to have met Demanitus” He said remembering Rapunzel mentioned his name. “I did” Rapunzel then said and Varian went shocked. “Nice guy. He was a monkey” And Varian just looked at her confused while Melissa laughed. “Long story” She said after she realized that Varian would want to know about this and gestured for the twins to follow her down. “I’ll tell you later” Melissa the whispered to him and then they followed the Princess.

They got to the bottom and Varian pointed at something. “Oh, there’s the base. Encasing it in amber should stop the fear from—“ Varian said and then got cut off as the place started shaking again as it was getting more and more unstable. “Okay less explaining more pouring” Rapunzel said and let down her hair. She wrapped it around Varian to keep him steady and Varian went closer to the rocks.

The red rocks proximity made him see his vision again. “Varian!” He heard his father call for him and Varian looked down at the whole under the machine and saw his father reaching out to him while an enormous amount of the amber was encasing him. “Please help me” He said to his son. Varian knew it was fake and that it was only a vision but it just looked so real. He closed his eyes to steady himself and then he poured the solution onto the nearest rock and he quickly stepped away.

Rapunzel used her hair to protect them while Melissa made a shield for just in case but then there was nothing. They waited for the solution to react and for the amber t start growing but there was nothing. “Um, it didn’t do anything” Melissa said and Varian stepped closer to the rock. “What? I don’t understand this solution should encase the red rock” But then it clicked. “Oh, of course so dumb Varian, whatever turned these rocks red must have also changed their eternal chemistry” Varian said thoughtfully. “So that solution only works non black rocks?” Rapunzel questioned to make sure she understood right. “Yes, well what’s left of it” He said as he tapped the vile with only one drop of the solution in it. “There’s no way that’s enough” Melissa said as she walked up to stend next to him. “But, uh I don’t even see any black rocks” Varian said as he looked around and then Rapunzel pointed somewhere “I do” And where her finger went there was a black rock. Varian looked at it and saw how high up it is. “Okay this just got a lot harder” He said to her.

Varian laughed awkwardly as he looked at the rock. “You’re telling me I gotta climb all the way up there?” He asked thinking, hoping Rapunzel wasn’t being serious. “Nobody in their right mind would climb—“ But of course he was wrong as Rapunzel ran past the two of them and started climbing. “Oh come on” He said not believing her right now. “Show off!” Melissa yelled after her and then Varian started climbing as well, Melissa though didn’t.

Rapunzel and Varian were climbing when something shot past them and they saw Melissa walking up an ice staircase that lead right to the black rock. “So you guys coming?” She asked them and Varian looked at Rapunzel. “It is easier—“ and then he looked down. “—and safer” he added. They went onto the stairs and continued walking, it was still a long way up and then at one moment the room started shaking again. Rocks started flying everywhere again. “Wow watch out!” Rapunzel yelled at the two who were walking behind her. Varian froze as he didn’t know what to do and the rocks hit part of the stairs and it broke. Varian fall off but Melissa caught him by his hand. “Hang on” She breathed out. But then another rock came and hit her right in the hand. “Ow!” And she dropped Varian as she clenched that head at herself. “Varian!” Rapunzel yelled and jumped off the stairs and looped her hair around a pipe (?) and the other end reached Varian. She pulled him up and then the two of them were balancing on her hair.

They had a talk and Rapunzel revealed that her greatest fear is losing Cassandra as a friend. They ended that talk as the room started shaking and Melissa saw something. “Uh guys, I don’t wanna rush you but—“ She looked back at the last remaining black rock “ _—the rock’s turning red!”_ She said and the two gasped as she saw that she’s right. “I’ll do it, just. Um, give me a lift” Varian said and Rapunzel grabbed her hair to swing them two. “One lift coming up” She went down while Varian went up. He landed standing next to Melissa. “Issa go down. Now” He said and Melissa for the first time since Varian’s arrest saw the slight confidence in his eyes. It wasn’t quiet there as it used to be but it’s closer than what he’ll ever get back probably. She nodded and ran back down. “Hurry Varian” Rapunzel said to him and he went on.

Rapunzel and Melissa watched from behind being hopeful that it’ll work. He was getting really close to getting to the rock when they all started to slowly turn red. Varian was managing to fight against his fear but being the klutz he is he dropped the vile and luckily Rapunzel knows how to pick boots as she got him ones that were te perfect shape to catch the vial without it rolling off. Varian managed to get the vile back and then he poured the drop onto the rock. The amber started spreading and the rocks started turning back to black and the amber encased them. Slowly all the red rocks disappeared for real and everyone who turned into a frozen statue was able to move again.

Varian and Rapunzel both got back down and immediately as Varian landed Rapunzel embraced him in a big hug. “You tackled your fears Varian I knew you had it in you” And Varian couldn’t resist but to smile and then he was tackled against the floor by Melissa. She started laughing as she hugged him and Rapunzel couldn’t resist laughing at that either.

The next day when Varian and Melissa went to the capital with Quirin, Varian explained to his father what they did. “And if it weren’t for Rapunzel—“ He started saying but stopped once he saw Ruddiger and Liska run up too them. “Ruddiger!” Varian exclaimed as he climbed onto his shoulders “Hey, it’s good too se you buddy” and Melissa knelt down to scratch Liska behind the ears, still being slightly careful with the one Ruddiger bit. But then Feldspar showed up, Melissa shot him a death glare but he didn’t acre this time. “Nice job with those rocks Varian” Feldspar said and Melissa blinked rapidly by the shock that man just delivered to her and while Varian just stared at him uncertain by everything and Quirin smiled at people finally acknowledging that his son’s changed. “Rapunzel says you were a real hero so uh, yes” He was actually being nice but Liska still growled. “It’s okay girl” She said and petted her too calm her down and once she saw that her human has no hostile intent against the man for speaking with the boy she relax and then the man left. Varian was slightly embarrassed by him saying that. “Just doing my part” He said wanting to sound humble and he put his hand behind his neck. Quirin put a hand on his shoulder and Varian smiled at his father.

Melissa then stood up from her knelt position and looked at Varian amusingly. Quirin walked forward on and Varian looked at Melissa. “Don’t you dare say it” He said his voice dark but whatever he though he was gonna accomplish by doing that didn’t work not even in the slightest. “I told you so” She said to him and ran off. “Issa!” Varian yelled and went after her.


	35. Pascal's dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me, kill me right now for writing this. 
> 
> I need to have my brain examined or something because this is the **worst possible thing I could have ever written**
> 
> This got crazy _fast_

Rapunzel has requested for her to go and receive the things that were sent to them from Neserdnia. Eugene and Nigel went with her to the dock. Rapunzel waved goodbye to the boat as it started leaving. Nigel walked up to her “Your highness, here’s the manifest from Neserdnia’s latest shipment of goods.”

Rapunzel gasped excitedly “They always send us the best stuff!” and she walked up to the boxes and started digging through them. She took out some kind of fruit. “Oh, kumquats!” Pascal then jumped off of her shoulder and started searching the boxes himself. Rapunzel found something else interesting. “Marino wool” Pascal then jumped into an open box filled with wheat for padding so that nothing would bake while transport and started pulling things out.

“Lavender oils!” Rapunzel was heard saying continuing her search. Pascal meanwhile found a cup. “Porcelain dolls!” And then Pascal pulled out another cup which he most currently was not interested in, he pulled something else out that ended up being some kind of goblet. Pascal then dived into the wheat-filled box and then Rapunzel found something really interesting.

“Neserdnian riding hat” And she put it on. She turned to Eugene who just now walked up to her. “What do you think?” Eugene chuckled nervously. “I think…I’ll keep my thoughts to myself” Rapunzel got offended but pretended she didn’t. “Ah, you know what?” I know who’s the better judge” And she turned at Pascal. “Pascal, hm?” Pascal came out of the box when he heard her calling and he had wheat on his head. He looked at her thoughtfully and the wheat hair fell off. He gave her two thumbs up and Rapunzel turned at Eugene as if she’s trying to say in your face but then once Pascal thought Rapunzel wasn’t looking he turned his head away from the Princess and stuck out his tongue as if he’s being disgusted by it. “I saw that Pascal” Rapunzel said and then he went back onto his search and Rapunzel laughed.

“I think it’s a bit too much” Came a female voice. Eugene and Rapunzel turned around to face the way the voice came from and they saw Melissa coming up to them. “Oh, Melissa what are you doing here?” Rapunzel asked the girl as she took the hat off. “Yeah, I thought you were with Varian?” Eugene added to what his girlfriend said. “Food run” Melissa answered as she pulled a loaf of bread from a basket she was holding and an entire piece of ham and Rapunzel giggled. “Plus Varian’s the one who decided to stay there for 5 weeks, I’m just there so that he doesn’t forget to eat…or sleep” And then they heard a squeak.

They looked at the box Pascal liked to look through and he was holding something in his claws. “Oh. What did you find?” Rapunzel asked as she took it away from him and unwrapped it. It appeared to be a blue ball. “Oh, it’s nice and warm” And then she gave it back to the chameleon. “That beauty’s a keeper so hug away little guy” and then Nigel came up to them and started looking through the list of things that were shipped to them as he was pretty sure he didn’t see anything about a blue marble or ball or anything similar at that matter. “Whatever that thing is, must have arrived here by accident” He looked at them. Melissa glared at the man in front of her as she was pretty aware by now that he was actually the one who ordered the guards to throw Varian out when the blizzard hit. “I suggest it’s in everyone’s best interest that we sent it back once it came” He said but nobody understood why.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. “Come on Nigel it’s just a little marble. And look at how much fun Pascal’s having with it” Rapunzel said as she gestured to Pascal who was hugging and playing with the marble. “Or what Nigel? You gonna sent guards after it to throw it out of the castle” Melissa said her voice sounding neutral but there was something dark with it as well. Eugene and Rapunzel immediately knew what Melissa meant as they were aware that Melissa really despises Nigel. Nigel scoffed and walked away and immediately as he was away from earshot Rapunzel spoke up. “Are you ever gonna let go of that?” Rapunzel asked hopefully. Melissa turned to face her and sighed to regain her composure as she was glaring at Nigel that entire time. “Varian could’ve died in that blizzard, and Nigel just threw him out, he basically wanted to murder a child!” Melissa said surprising even herself as that was the first time she put that together and she fell silent.

Rapunzel and Eugene went silent with her once she said that all feeling a little uneasy at that. Eugene was the first to break the silence. He clapped his hands together “Why don’t we get all this to the castle shall we?” He said and the two giggled at him doing that so that they would get their minds of what Melissa said.

\---------------------------------

Then Nigel did some research and figured out that the thing Pascal found was actually a dragon egg. In the meantime, the egg hatched and Pascal became a mom as the baby dragon got attached to him. The two slept outside that night and the dragon grew in that time. Pascal brought the dragon into the castle just in time to hear Nigel warn Rapunzel about it and Rapunzel’s response to that terrified him. She said that they need to do whatever it takes to protect Corona. Pascal and the dragon immediately ran out of the castle. Pascal didn’t know where to take him because Rapunzel will probably be looking for him soon and he has to hide him. He walked around a little until he saw the entrance to Herz der Sonne’s tunnels and remembered that the twins are down at the Demanitus chamber.

Pascal walked through the tunnels looking for the chamber. He chirped happily and gestured for the dragon to follow him as he found the entrance. They went inside and at the bottom of the stairs, he saw them.

Varian was writing something on the wall working on his translation while Melissa was sitting cross-legged on one of the two tables and sketching, Ruddiger sleeping next to her. Ruddiger suddenly woke up and spotted the dragon and chittered at the two. “Ruddiger not now, I’m busy” Varian said as she ignored the raccoon. Ruddiger chittered angrily at his human and then started to annoy Melissa. She ignored him and even did a gesture with her hand as if she wanted to shoo him away like he was just some kind of a fly. He then got mad and bit Melissa’s hand who then shot a snowball at Varian’s work and he gasped. One for the snow ruining everything and two for the pain he felt in his hand that also made him drop the chalk “Ruddiger, what’s gotten into—“ Melissa started saying and then spotted Pascal and the dragon finally coming down to the bottom of the stairs. Melissa stared at them wide-eyed, not believing she’s seeing right. “—you”

“Uh, Varian?” She said to him being slightly frightened. “What?”Varian said through a sigh as he resented the fact that he’ll be distracted for a while and he got back up from where he was picking up the chalk and put it down on the other table. “Pascal just walked in here with a dragon” Melissa said as she pointed at the two. “What!?” Varian asked as he jerked his head up to look at them and then moved his gaze to see what Melissa was looking at and he went into shock as well. “Wow, it’s an actual dragon” He said to him and walked up to him and petted the purple beast. Melissa picked up Pascal. “Pascal, why’d you bring him down here?” She questioned not understanding why he would do that. “Yeah, I thought I said I don’t want any interruptions” Varian said as he walked past them and back to the wall. Ruddiger now ran up to the boy and perched himself on his shoulders.

Melissa continued to talk to Pascal which was kinda hard as she could barely understand him. He was showing her the dragon and then he was running in a circle and turned blue and pointed at the dragon again. “The ball was a dragon egg” Melissa said as she realized what he’s trying to say. Pascal gave her a thumbs up at that and continued. He turned to Nigel and then showed as if Nigel had a book in his hands and pointed at the dragon again and then turned into Rapunzel. “Umm…” Melissa said not being able to get anything from that. Pascal thought for a second and then he turned to Nigel and started pushing the dragon away and pointing at the hole. “Nigel wants to kill the dragon?”

She asked being very bad at this charade game even if she’s usually good at guessing. Pascal moved his claw side to side saying close enough. “Does Rapunzel know about him?” She then asked and Pascal shook his head. “Why not?” She didn’t understand why as in Melissa’s head Rapunzel would be the first person to find out something like this, especially if it’s from Pascal. Pascal then turned back into Nigel and showed what he did when he was trying to tell that Nigel wants to get rid of the dragon. Melissa sighed still not understanding everything but she understood enough to know what they need to do. “I’m sure Rapunzel wouldn’t want to harm him. She probably just said something to Nigel so that he’d leave her alone” She said and picked Pascal back up. He seemed to think that over and then he looked at Melissa as he turned his head sideways wandering what to do.

“We need to tell Rapunzel about him” Was her answer as she put Pascal back down and went back to the table to grab her things. “Okay, Var I’m gonna go return this dragon” She said jokingly and Varian didn’t even spear her a glance as he mumbled something under his breath before answering. “Bye Issa” Melissa giggled as she rolled her eyes and then she left.

She took only about three steps out of the chamber when she heard a loud bang. She immediately ran back inside and down the stairs concerned over what Varian has done and to check if he’s okay. She can tell the sound of explosions from a mile away as she was living with hearing it almost every day. “Varian, are you okay?” She asked and then she heard Ruddiger laughing and once she realized that the only thing that happened was that Varian had ash all over his face and disheveled hair, she started laughing. “I’m fine” Varian asked already used to her laughter. “Chalk just fell in one of my beakers” He answered her and Melissa started laughing even harder at that.

She stopped once she heard a squeak and looked back at Pascal and Little big guy and remembered what she needs to do. She waved Varian goodbye and he went onto cleaning his face.

\---------------------------------

They brought the dragon back to the castle being careful to avoid the guards and maids as they didn’t want to be spotted. They came to Rapunzel’s bedroom door and Melissa knocked on her door. “Who is it?” She called. “Melissa”

“Oh, come in” Rapunzel said cheerfully and opened the door, and then she saw Pascal. “Pascal there you are, you had me so scared” she picked him up. “Hey, um, think I could have a look at that marble of yours?” She asked and was about to say something but Melissa cut her off. “Um, Rapunzel it was a dragon egg” and then the dragon walked into Rapunzel’s point of vision. Rapunzel’s eyes blew wide and she looked at Pascal in her hands.

They went inside of her bedroom and the dragon started sniffing everything in it. “So a-a dragon, huh?” She asked pretending as if she’s sounding impressed. “Listen, Pascal, keeping a dragon around the castle isn’t the best idea, for one thing, they can breathe fire, and the other thing is well actually the fire breathing is probably a good enough reason” And then Melissa spoke up. “I mean I would be able to put it out” and Rapunzel looked at her. “Not helping”

Then she looked back at Pascal and the dragon walked up behind him and licked Pascal. “Aw!” Melissa said as she knelt down. “Oh, okay that was really cute” Rapunzel added. “You two have really hit it off, huh?” Pascal nodded “Well he does think Pascal’s his mom” The teen said as she looked back at Rapunzel.

Rapunzel went to pet the dragon. “Well, he sure does seem like a sweet little…um, big guy” And Rapunzel stood up. “Hey, maybe that’s what we should call you Little big guy” She said excitedly and Melissa furrowed her eyebrows at how weirded out and confused she was at that. “Oh, come on Rapunzel you’re more creative than that” And she gestured at the dragon indicating that she meant its name. Rapunzel thought for a second. “I got nothing” She admitted to the girl and Melissa sighed. “Fine, then it's Little big guy, which is possibly the stupidest name I’ve ever heard or an animal.” She looked at Rapunzel and smiled awkwardly “No, offense Punzel”

“You know what suppose Little big guy were to stay here just you know until we figure out what to do with him, we do have to keep him quiet so that we don’t cause a panic” Rapunzel then said ignoring Melissa’s statement. Pascal gave her a thumbs up at that but then Little big guy roared and t was really loud. Both Melissa and Rapunzel needed to press their hands against their ears because it was so loud. “Okay we will work on that quiet part” The Princess said. “Is that what sounds like when I scream?” Melissa then questioned still recovering. “Yeah” Was the answer she received.

Rapunzel then turned around. “Now, we don’t want to scare anybody so he can’t stay in the castle” She walked up to the table she kept her satchel on and took it. “That means we’ll need to train him to survive. Do you think we can do that?” She placed the satchel over her shoulders. Pascal nodded in affirmation “Good” Melissa then walked up to her. “Now we just need to get him out of here, without breaking and entering” And she said her voice slightly squeaky and Rapunzel seemed to get what she meant. “Did you break in to get him here?” Rapunzel asked to make sure she was right and Melissa nodded. “Varian told me how he got in when he took your mom” She said slightly hesitant but then looked at her. “And besides, everyone knows I’m allowed in the castle” She tried to laugh it off and Rapunzel laughed as well.

“Now do you have any ideas on how to get him out?” She asked and Melissa sat on the table Rapunzel’s satchel was on and shook her head. Rapunzel looked back at Pascal and Little big guy. The latter was wagging his tail and he hit another table that was in the room. Rapunzel looked at Melissa and smirked. “No, Rapunzel no” Melissa protested as she already knew exactly what was going through the Princess’s head. “Well do you have a better idea?” She questioned. “Well, looks were moving furniture” Melissa said in a deadpan tone as she jumped off the other table she was sitting on.

\---------------------------------

Melissa and Rapunzel were walking down the hallway ‘carrying’ the table with Little big guy under it. The guards and servants were walking down the hall staring at the two girls. Rapunzel was smiling at everyone trying to pretend that everything was fine “What are we gonna do if they see him?” Melissa questioned as they went past the servants. “They won’t” Rapunzel said clearly not believing the girl. Melissa rolled her eyes. “You can literally see his legs” And right then the dragon stepped on her leg. Melissa grabbed her foot and shot a snowball at the wall causing one of the paintings to fall. Rapunzel saw everyone staring at the two as Melissa was saying ‘ow’. She then stopped as she saw the stares as well and then Little big guy’s tail came out from under the table. “Uh, hey, hey everyone there are free….” Rapunzel started saying so that she’ll get the attention off of them but she didn’t know what to say and luckily Melissa supplied her. “Pastries, um in… the throne room” She said and they all started running towards the room. “Let’s go” Rapunzel then said and they ‘picked’ the table up again. “And hopefully don’t run into anyone else” Melissa added and the two left.

\---------------------------------

They went into a forest and stopped when they were up on a hill in the middle of it. Rapunzel had a book about dragons that she took from Nigel when he told her about the ‘marble’ being an egg and now she was searching through it to find out what they can do. “Let’s start with some basic skills and work our way up” She looked at Pascal and Little big guy. “Every dragon should be able to move discreetly sometimes they need to tuck and roll” And Rapunzel demonstrated it. Pascal did the same and then Little big guy did it and he started rolling away until he hit a bush.

Then they tried eating. They put a rock and an apple onto the table they brought Little big guy up there with. “Eating is key to survival. A baby dragon must learn what he can and can’t eat“ Rapunzel said and Little big guy started sniffing the apple and then he ate the table. “Well at least he didn’t eat the rock” Melissa said as she was trying to think of the bright side of this.

Then they went on trying to teach Little big guy how to fly. Rapunzel, Melissa, and Pascal were moving their hands as if they were wings. “Every dragon needs to fly” Rapunzel said and then Little big guy was starting to flap with his wings. “From previous results, there’s no way he’ll get this” Melissa said as she stared blankly at the dragon. “Come on he’ll do great, you just need to believe in him” Rapunzel said and Melissa gave her a deadpan stare. Rapunzel looked back at Little big guy. “Okay, up, down, up, down, up, down” The Princess said to him and then Little big guy created a big gust of wind and the two went flying and they hit a tree.

Pascal who was standing on Rapunzel’s shoulder bounced off and he bounced off the ground and changed color every time he hit the floor and once he stopped he was right in front of Little big guy and he was red. Little big guy looked at him and then even he changed his color. Pascal jumped in surprise at seeing that ad both Rapunzel and Melissa were shocked by that. “Little big guy, you can change colors” The Princess said and the two girls ran up to them. “What?” Melissa said as she looked at the dragon who now changed to blue right after Pascal did. “How is he doing that?” Melissa questioned and then Rapunzel remembered something. “Wait, no I’ve read about this” She took the book into her hands and opened it up to one of the pages. “Dragons can magically adapt characteristics of someone they love.” And then Melissa awed.

Little big guy then stepped closer to the two. “I wonder what else he can do.” Melissa questioned and Little big guy stretched out his tongue like a chameleon and licked her face. Melissa got startled by that and froze Little big guy with his tongue still stretched out. “Okay, that scared me” She said trying to calm down her breathing and then going up to unfreezing him. “You okay?” Rapunzel asked while slightly laughing. “I’m fine, just, um…startled”

“Wow, listen to this, apparently dragons can even lend their own traits to their friends” And then they looked at Pascal, who was now half a dragon. Rapunzel gasped “Pascal, you got a horn too” He looked at it and that’s when he finally realized that. “And wings” Pascal then tried using them to fly and Rapunzel squealed. Melissa knelt down as well. “Varian is gonna be so mad for missing out on this” Melissa chuckled and then Rapunzel picked up Pascal. “Twinsies” The blonde said and then Pascal turned plaid. Little big guy tried but instead, he turned blue with purple polka dots all over him and he felt down by that. “Oh don’t worry, you’ll get it eventually” Melissa said as she scratched his head.

It reminded her of Liska who she left at home since she didn’t want to go down to the chamber with them, she thought of Kai who she ordered to take care of Liska as he’s good with animals compared to the others, normally she would trust Juniper with these things but her and animals don’t mix well and even though it’s been about two months now she still doesn’t fully trust them but she still acts around them like she does.

She heard Rapunzel talking but she still remained in her thoughts. “The same as with flying, after enough practice you’ll get it”

She thought of Varian, is that what he thinks people think of him, that they’re pretending to trust him, that they’re faking everything to him, and that that’s why he’s trying to prove he’s changed to everyone so much even though after the red rock incident there’s barely anyone who doesn’t trust him now.

She moved her head away from Little big guy now as he was getting ready to try and fly again. “Up-up-up-up-up” Rapunzel said and stopped him from trying to do anything.

She thought back to Varian who’s probably forgotten to eat dinner as she brought him food to have lunch earlier that day and she’s been gone for a while now and Varian does get distracted easily, she hoped Ruddiger will make him eat as that raccoon is concerned about the kid's health as much as anyone else who knows him.

“You know you’ve done a lot today” Rapunzel said and petted Little big guy’s nose. “Maybe you could use the rest before you try to fly again. I know I can”

That thought had her really thinking about the Saporians. She saw them care for Varian, help them around the village, apologize for everything they did, they did a lot of things to prove they’re trustworthy but she still never admitted to trusting them. Is it because she was afraid they’ll turn? Varian did say that they need to be careful about them because they could be pretending this entire time and can turn on everyone once the Cassandra crisis is dealt with.

“Goodnight you two” The Princess started walking away. “And please try to lay low” She asked to hope that they will.

What if she was afraid of the fact that if they turn they’ll attack Varian, that they’ll hurt his feeling again and that he’ll again lose his friends, maybe she was afraid that they’ll hurt him. She was barely aware of Rapunzel’s hand waving in front of her as the Princess tried getting her out of her thoughts. Eugene was right, she is overprotective of Varian, she doesn’t even trust someone who she _wanted_ to turn good, she was being an idiot. She literally trusted a dragon over them, and she knows how dangerous dragons are.

“Melissa!” Rapunzel was practically shouting now, she shook the teen girl’s shoulders, and then she heard Melissa blab out. “I gotta go home” She said and was about to start moving but Rapunzel grabbed her by her wrist and stopped her. “Melissa, are you okay?” The Princess asked in concern. “Yeah, just lost in thought” She admitted and slightly bowed her head. “Let’s just go, I-I really gotta get home right now” Melissa said to her and the two left. “By the way, don’t forget that you owe some people some pastries” She reminded the Princess. “I’ll make a stop at Attila’s” She said to her knowing that she’ll get a lot of them from him and even Monty will probably supply her with something (hopefully).

“Now you’d better hurry home if it’s so important” Rapunzel said as she waved the girl goodbye. “And you better get back to the castle before the entire guard gets sent out to search for you” Melissa joked and Rapunzel giggled. “Bye, Mel” And with that Rapunzel left. “Bye!” Melissa called after her right before she made an ice path leading back to her house.

\---------------------------------

By the time Melissa got back to Old Corona, it was already nightfall. She stopped at the start of the village and looked at it. Everyone was mostly in their homes and some were already asleep as there were no lights in some of the houses. The streets were mostly empty except for 5 particular people she knew very well. She saw Liska with them who was clearly having a lot of fun with Kai playing catch with her. She smiled softly at the sight.

Then she saw her father walk out of the house saying something that she couldn’t hear as she was pretty far away but she did see that it made the others happy as they cheered and went inside of the house. Liska while running inside saw Melissa and started howling. She ran towards her and Juniper and Maisie saw that and then they saw Melissa.

Juniper smiled at seeing her best friend while Maisie just stared at her. She sighed and walked forward with Liska in her hands as she was licking her face once she noticed the girl’s distress. She walked up to the two and Juniper immediately hugged her and Melissa returned the hug and Liska jumped down howling at nearly being squished. “Hey Melly, what are you doing here?” Juniper said to her not understanding. “Yeah, I thought you were down in the cavern thing with your brother” Maisie added and now she saw the other three Saporians come out of the house.

“Pascal found a dragon egg and now he’s its mother, but that’s not important. I gotta talk to you guys” She answered and the Saporians went shocked. “Did-did you say dragon?” Clementine asked slightly stuttering. “Yeah, why?” She asked but didn’t get an answer as they all started running, Melissa following after a little bit after.

She caught up to them and Maisie and Kai were at the end. “What’s going on?” She asked. “Dragons are dangerous creatures” Kai answered her but she still didn’t get it. “But, it’s okay me and Rapunzel were training him” She said and that made them even more shocked. Maisie looked at Kai “We gotta hurry” Kai nodded at him and they went to the capital.

\---------------------------------

They got there just in time to hear a bell ringing and then they saw the forest was on fire and they immediately went to help.

Once the fire was put out half the forest was gone, the animals were hurt, luckily none of them died. Parts of the forest were frozen since Melissa used her powers to extinguish it and the guards and everyone else that went to help were all exhausted by pouring dirt onto the fire. “Please tell me that’s everything” Maisie said as him + the other Saporians + Melissa walked up to Eugene and Rapunzel who held a bird in her hands. It sneezed and flew away. “What even caused this fire?” Eugene questioned as he didn’t know about the dragon. “I think we know” Andrew said to him and then Nigel spoke up.

“Well, it is as I suspected, the footprints don’t lie” He was kneeling on the ground and there were some really big footprints there. “There is a dragon amongst us” He growled and Eugene didn’t know what to think. “Dr-dragon” He said in disbelief. “Well, the fire _was_ green” Melissa said thinking out loud. “We must find it immediately” He ordered them. “Wow Nigel you really have it out for dragons” Andrew remarked as he saw the way Nigel talked about it.

The royal advisor glared at the Saporians. He still couldn’t believe that the Princess pardoned these rebels; just pardoning the kid was bad enough but then even them. They never even did anything to earn it, they just made a potion that they could have done by themselves after they figured out where the book with the instructions on how to make it is and then they could have easily stayed in the cell where they belong.

And speaking of which the kid also never did anything, saved the kingdom, yeah sure. The only people who would believe that he’s changed are his sister and father as it won’t take long for the Princess and her boyfriend to figure out how wrong they were and before he’ll know it he’ll be back in the dungeons as long as he’s sister doesn’t get involved. Nigel has only once seen someone be more protective than Melissa is of Varian and that was the King of Rapunzel for when he locked her up in her room to protect her from the boy she’s now protecting herself.

Nigel has realized he’s been quiet for a while as he saw all the confused looks he got from everyone around him. He let go of those thoughts so that this hunt shall begin. He looked back at the footprints that Little big guy left behind. “I loved a dragon once as a child” He said starting to explain.

He told them about how he found a baby dragon near his home when he was little. It was all alone and was just a baby clearly just got hatched as he found pieces of the eggshell around the footprints the baby left. He took the baby home with him so that he’ll take care of him as there was no one else with him. He probably got lost or someone stole the egg from his mother's nest. But there was a problem with Nigel’s idea. Once the people of his village found out about the baby they tried telling him to get rid of him but he didn’t listen as the dragon was still only a baby. But then the dragon’s family came, they destroyed everything. They burnt down the entire village looking for their baby and ever since that day, ever since he figured out how dangerous they really are, since he saw it with his own two eyes, he’s been afraid of dragons as he never wanted for anyone to get hurt because of how ferocious and deadly these creatures can be.

Nigel took a deep breath trying to calm himself down as he got lost in the memory. “That is a mistake I’ll never make again. Believe me when I say this that dragon is a threat to everyone in this kingdom” He stood up and looked at Rapunzel. “A threat that has to be eliminated at once” And at that Melissa spoke up who was not frazzled at all by Nigel’s story. “Oh so like how you said Varian was a threat before he even committed a single crime!?” Melissa said not getting what was the problem with this guy’s brain.

Rapunzel knew why Melissa acted this way when it came to Nigel. In all honesty, she was lucky that she never attacked the man as she made a twin pact with Varian and according to the two it is something they came up with as kids, and when one of them calls it the other has to do it no matter what as long as they haven’t used it already in that month. Rapunzel also noticed that Melissa’s anger towards Nigel was controlled as ice spikes never grew from the ground when she was around him. The only time it happened was actually the first time she saw him after it was revealed to her who was the real person who called the guards on her brother and who spread the rumors. At that point, both Eugene and her father had to hold her back while they tried to calm down her nerves.

Quirin luckily didn’t react against Nigel in any way the worse he did was that he shot the man a death glare while holding his daughter from trying to attack the royal advisor. Everyone was pretty aware of Melissa’s short temper which also meant that she was easily calmed down because she quickly lets go of it the second someone she didn’t realize was there calls her, or if someone wants to show her something. Basically, you have to distract her in a very simple way.

“Let me handle this.” Rapunzel then said completely ignoring what Melissa said not wanting to deal with that again. “I will talk to Pascal. And don’t do anything until I gave you the word” and then she and Eugene left. “So mind telling me what’s going on?” Eugene then asked as this was the first time he’s ever heard about a dragon at all and Rapunzel mentioning Pascal just made him even more confused than he was before.

“Are you still mad at him for what happened with Varian?” Andrew questioned as he looked at the girl that was radiating anger out of her. She clenched her fist next to her side and looked at Nigel “Oh, I will be mad at him for that till the day I day” She said firmly.

Nigel immediately as the two left looked at the guards. He didn’t trust Rapunzel’s decisions. She has made a lot of bad ones in the past. The Saporians were starting to leave but then Maisie caught something. “The Princess clearly doesn’t understand the urgency of this situation” he heard Nigel say to the guards. He turned around. “Guys come you gotta hear this” And that’s what the others did. They got there just in time to hear Nigel’s order. “You are to go after that dragon, immediately. Capture it if you can. But if necessary destroy that dragon” He ordered them and all 5 of the Saporians + Melissa gasped. “Um, excuse but no one will be destroying any dragons” Kai started to protest as he walked up a little closer.

Nigel hasn’t realized till now that they have returned as he was certain that they have left and that they will be out of his hair for a while. Too bad his hopes were wrong.

Out of all of them, Kai was possibly the angriest with Nigel over the idea of destroying. Kai loved animals and dragons are animals too and there’s no way he’ll ever let anyone harm the dragon.

Nigel then scoffed at his interruption and barely paid him any mind. “That was an order and they have to follow it” He said as he and the guards started walking away. “And since when can the royal advisor give orders?” Juniper then questioned making them stop. Melissa sided with her best friend and glared at the man who she despised most in the world. “Yeah, I thought advisors are only suppose to advise the royal family when _they_ give orders not that you are the one who actually gives them” Ad she crossed her arms her glare not faltering. She hasn’t blinked ever since she started doing it and even though Nigel was feeling fear run up his spine as he looked into those sky blue eyes that looked at him with controlled rage, he still tried his best to keep his composure.

He straightened up as he looked at her and cleared his throat. “You keep telling yourself that” And with that, he turned around and left with the guards. “We gotta warn Rapunzel” Melissa then said. “We’ll find her faster if we split up” Andrew suggested and then Melissa, Juniper, and Andrew went one way while the other three went the other.

\---------------------------------

In the meantime, Rapunzel has told Eugene about the dragon. At first, he started complaining over why she hasn’t told him sooner but then he stopped as she explained and as he took into notice that the animal is a dragon, not some dog or cat. “Pascal, Little big guy” Eugene called as he looked down an alley. “Pascal buddy, Little big guy” Rapunzel tried as well but there was no answer.

Then Rapunzel heard a shriek and gasped in realization. “That’s Little big guy. But where did the sound come from?” And that’s when she noticed something. She looked at a window of the house she was next to. Threw it she saw a silhouette of a woman holding a candle to lit the way and then she picked up a baby who was crying and he immediately stopped once he was in his mother’s hold. “Wait a second” Rapunzel said as she realized something. “That’s what that dragon’s shriek is.” She turned to look at Eugene. “He’s calling for his mother”

And right then Clementine, Kai, and Maisie found the two. “Princess Rapunzel” Clementine called so that she’ll turn around to them. She saw that the three of them looked distressed by something but had no idea what that might be. “Clementine, what’s wrong?” The Princess asked as the three stopped. “Nigel gave an order to the guards to look for the dragon” Maisie explained. “He wants to destroy it” Kai added and Rapunzel gasped. “What?” She gave Nigel an order not to do anything while she’s gone.

Rapunzel was aware of Nigel’s fear of dragons but this right now is committing treason. She doesn’t want to do anything against him but if he won’t stop she’ll have to.

“We have to stop him” Eugene said as he stepped forward to stand next to his girlfriend. And right at that moment as if on cue Stan and Pete ran past them. “Stan, Pete” Eugene called for them and the two stopped. Rapunzel took that as an opportunity to tell them her actual orders. “You two stand down” She said and the two were confused at her saying that for a moment before she continued. “The search for the dragon is off” And Stan and Pete looked at each other confused by that.

“With all due respect your highness a dragon is a very dangerous beast” Pete started saying. “No they’re not” Kai said from the back but the two guards didn’t care for what the Saporian has to say. “And you don’t want us to go after it” Stan added to Pete’s statement and the two were actually happy. “I’m good with that” Stan said and Pete looked back at the Princess. “As you wish” Pete said and the two saluted her and immediately as they saw the other guards they immediately ran to them.

“Hey, guys. Princess said we don’t have to hunt for the dragon. Can you believe it?” And everyone started cheering. “Oh boy, we’ve got a massive hunter foot.” Eugene said as he realized that Stan and Pete weren’t the only ones who got that order. He looked at Rapunzel and the three Saporians. “Rapunzel we are never gonna get to all the guards and stop them before they find that dragon and when they’ll do who knows what they’ll do to him” And then Eugene looked back at the five guards.

“You’re right” Rapunzel said with a looked of determination in her eyes. “But the good thing is the best guard on the force is on our side” And then she whistled and Max showed up as he shoved the other guards out of the way. “Corona really needs new guards” Maisie said and Clementine and Kai laughed. “Corona needs way more than just new guards” Clementine remarked but then Rapunzel shot her a disapproving look “Um, excuse me but I thought I made it clear that if you’re gonna act this way I’m gonna undo my pardon to you guys” Rapunzel said and crossed her arms.

The three stopped immediately as they did not want to go back into that cell and then Rapunzel and Eugene saddled up on Max and they left the Saporians chasing after them.

\---------------------------------

In the meantime, Melissa, Juniper, and Andrew were still in the forest searching. “Little big guy, Pascal” Melissa called for them. “Little big guy?” Andrew questioned her. “Yep” She said as she rolled her eyes. “A horrible name I know” She added as she rolled her eyes and at that Juniper furrowed her eyebrows. “So Rapunzel named him” She stated as it was clear that she wouldn’t have said that the name is horrible if she was the one to name him. She nodded and heard Andrew snort. “And here I thought Rapunzel was creative” He said and both of the girls laughed.

“How are we suppose to find this dragon?” They heard a voice one from one of the bushes. They hid behind some threes and then a couple of guards walked past them. “We have to stop them” Juniper whispered. “Got a plan?” Andrew questioned and Melissa looked like she was thinking something as she was looking at one of the burnt trees. “How good are you at climbing trees?” She asked and both of the two smirked. 

And then their plan went into motion. Juniper climbed up onto the tree being careful not to fall as of the branch. Fortunately for them, not all the branches of the tree were burnt. Andrew hid behind that same tree while Melissa went to hide in a bush a little further on.

She waited for the guards to come forward so that she and the three of them would be in the same line. Since they were on a hill Melissa immediately as the guards came to her froze the path and made it slippery. “Wha-what’s going on?” One of them said as they started sliding downwards. They fell to the ground and stopped right underneath the tree Andrew and Juniper were at as Melissa made a wall at the end to makes o otherwise who knows when or where they would’ve actually stopped. Juniper kicked the branch underneath her and it fell onto their heads and she quickly jumped down as Andrew came out of hiding and the two started tying them up with a vine they found in the forest.

Melissa ran down to them (well more like slid down the ice path she made) right as they finished and the three high fived. “Hey let us go” One of the guards ordered. “Oh I’m sorry but I don’t remember that the guards can give orders to people” Melissa said in amusement and that’s when Andrew saw something on one of the guard’s uniforms. It was a dent at his side and it wasn’t that small but it wasn’t big anyway. And Andrew felt anger towards that guard at seeing that dent as he was pretty aware of how it happened.

\---------------------------------

( _Flashback to when Varian and Andrew were in jail)_

Varian hated it. It’s only been a month but he still hated it. The cell was cold and damp and small and did he mention cold? He was barely able to sleep, he was shivering all the time as the castle dungeons are at the bottom of the castle and the cold stone walls and ‘bed’ were not helping on warming him up. The only thing that was okay for Varian was the fact that he wasn’t by himself as that was the last thing he wanted.

Varian was sitting on his own cot as he was petting Ruddiger. Luckily they let him keep it, they said to him it was because The Princess insisted on it but he didn’t believe them. Rapunzel hates him and no matter what Melissa tells them he knows the truth. Ruddiger was the only thing keeping him warm down there unless if Andrew and he decided that the two of them should sleep together to use the other's body heat to warm up.

He glanced at his cellmate, Andrew. He was laying on his cot and whistling a tune, he seems to do that a lot. It’s a nice distraction just not all the time, and some days Varian was even annoyed if Andrew just opened his mouth to say ‘I’. Luckily this day was one of those when he doesn’t mind.

Andrew wasn’t happy at first to get a cellmate but he had to go along with it as there was nothing he can do. He was surprised at first no _shocked_ that the King arrested a child and even more over the fact that he put this 14-year-old kid into a high-security cell.

It took Andrew a little bit to get the entire picture to _who_ this kid is and to _why_ he’s here. But after about a week the two started getting along as long as Varian doesn’t get pissed at every insignificant thing Andrew did. The raccoon on the other hand seemed to quite hate, Andrew. He kept chittering angrily at the man and he wanted to keep Varian away from him but it seemed that the kid didn’t listen.

Then the two heard boots and ruffling of armor. Neither of the two got disturbed or anything at it as guards patrolling the cells was normal as they needed to make sure that no one escaped or was trying to escape, especially in this area. But what got the two of them to tense up was when the guards stopped in front of their cell. Ruddiger jumped out of Varian’s lap and crawled underneath the cot Varian was sitting on.

There were three of them. The two looked between each other to ask if the other knows what’s going on but neither knew. Varian already had a trial about a week ago and Andrew had one moths before Varian’s arrest. One of the guards, Blake as Varian recalled had the key to the cell in his hand.

“Saporian, go against the wall” The other one ordered and Andrew hesitated for a moment but did as told as he rolled his eyes. They didn’t say to Varian that he needs to stand and Varian felt a shiver of fear go up his entire body as he was getting an idea as to what might be going one, especially as he recalled what happened the last time Blake came to their cell, but even though he put on a neutral face. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing his fear. Blake opened the door and walked in. He was smirking at Varian but Varian kept his neutral expression on.

Andrew looked at the kid who was on the cot and at the guard, he didn’t like where this was headed. “So traitor enjoying your stay?” Blake questioned as he looked at the kid up and down. They took Varian’s thing away as he got arrested, his goggles, apron, and gloves. Also, he looked really pale a clear indication that he’s been away from the sun for far too long, there were bags under his eyes and his hair was completely disheveled. Varian stayed quiet and just glared at the man in front of him. “How’s your leg?” Blake questioned as he remembered the cut he made the day before.

Both Varian and Andrew seriously hated where this was headed, Varian especially as this was towards him, not Andrew. “Shall we have a look?” The man said as he grabbed Varian’s legs keeping both of them in his tight grip. Ruddiger started chittering under the cot for him to get away but Blake didn’t care as he just kicked the animal against the wall and Ruddiger yelped. He landed right next to Andrew and even though the man really didn’t like the raccoon and the same back he knelt down and picked him up. “Did we say you can move?” One of the two guards who were still waiting outside said and Andrew muttered something under his breath and turned back around to face the wall holding Ruddiger in his hands.

Blake turned his attention back on Varian as he slowly started to remove his shoe and Varian couldn’t do anything as the man’s hold on his legs was too strong and he feared what would happen if the other two would come inside with him.

The guard put Varian’s shoe down on the ground and Varian immediately looked away not wanting to look at his leg as he really didn’t like to look at blood. The guards had no idea about his hemophobia until that happened and he fainted in front of them at seeing his blood drip out of his body. He was aware that the cut definitely got infected as there was nothing to treat it with down there as Andrew has also told him that pus has started coming out of it.

The guard smirked at seeing the alchemist’s reaction and he even started laughing. “It looks like it’s getting better” He said to the kid and Varian hated how pleased he sounded with himself. “Here, let me help you so it’ll heal faster” And that was the only warning Varian got before he started screaming at the top of his lungs.

The guard grabbed his leg in such a way that he was able to twist it and clearly break it and no matter how hard he tried to not see him weak there was no way he was able to hold in that scream. Andrew didn’t care anymore and let go of Ruddiger and charged at the guard. “Get away from him!” He snapped at him as he pushed him away from Varian.

He looked back at the kid and he saw how he brought the leg closer up to him holding it in his hands. His eyes were closed shut and tears were pricking at the corner of them. His leg was dislocated and Andrew heard how ragged Varian’s breathing has become. Ruddiger, despite his own aching body immediately ran up to his human as Andrew let go of him and curled around the boy’s neck. He patted Varian cheek to provide as much comfort as possible and let out a couple of cooing sounds tying to tell him that he was there for the boy.

Once Andrew attacked the guard the other two wanted to react but Blake put up a hand stopping them wanting to see what else the Saporian rebel would do. He got the answer when his leg kicked his side and Blake went flying out of the cell. Andrew noticed the dent the kick made into the man’s armor but he didn’t care about it. The only thing that mattered at that moment was the fact that the man had just hurt Varian.

The other two guards were quick to lock the cell door back immediately after Andrew kicked Blake out. One helped Blake stand up and they left.

Andrew then turned his attention back to Varian. He looked at the alchemist’s leg and then back at Varian. Andrew stepped closer and Ruddiger immediately started chittering angrily at the man as he approached his boy. Andrew didn’t pay any mind to the critter too focused on the boy who has now started to whimper. “Varian?” He questioned and the kid looked at him with watery eyes. “It hurts” Was the only thing he said, his voice shaky. Andrew pulled Varian into a slight hug and Varian immediately held onto the man his hands clawing into the fabric of the man shirt.

Andrew didn’t know what to do, he was never really good at feelings and this kid was definitely full of them. He thought back to Blake for a moment as he held Varian in his hold as he started sobbing into his shoulder. He knew of Varian’s crimes and he knew that the guards hated the kid and thought that his punishment wasn’t enough. He wondered if the King has ordered the guards to do this to this poor child. It was bad enough that he put a kid in jail and now the guards were even torturing him.

Andrew noticed that Varian slightly calmed down as he stopped sobbing into him and his hold on the man’s shirt got looser. “You okay, buddy?” Andrew asked. Even though he knew it was a stupid question he wasn’t able to think of anything else to ask him. Ruddiger chittered from the cot. He went to lie on it once Andrew pulled Varian into a hug as he wasn’t able to be on his human’s shoulders if the two were hugging.

Varian took in a shaky breath. He was looking at the ground apparently not able to look at the man. “I- I can’t take this anymore” Varian wined to the man but Andrew had no idea what the kid was talking about. “Huh?” He questioned him and Varian started crying again tears falling down his cheeks. He choked on a sob as he tried to form words but his mouth wouldn’t let him. After a moment Varian calmed down. “I wanna go home” He finally answered the man and Andrew for the first time in years felt his heart ache. He’s said he’ll never reopen it after his father’s murder but at that moment he couldn’t help it.

Andrew was a Saporian and so he hated Corona due to their history and now he was starting to hate them even more. If this was Saporia they would never put a kid in the dungeons. He knew that Varian was dangerous and that he committed treason towards them and nearly killed the royal family and a bunch of innocent people. But no matter what the crime a prison cell is no place for a 14—year old that was just broken down from how people treated him. They ruined this kid’s life because the King was a coward and didn’t admit to the fact that some black rocks were a threat.

Varian wished for a second that his dad was there. He would hold Varian in his hands and tell him that everything will be fine. Quirin was never good at emotions, that was always Ulla’s department, and after she died Varian and Melissa kept going to their dad once something happened and Quirin was always hesitant with what he did not know how to react to certain things. Varian thought didn’t care he just wanted the warm embrace from his father and to bury his face into his dad’s big figure. Or at least for Melissa to be there as she would know what to do with his leg as she was good with medicine and this kind of things. He missed how someone would thread their hand through his hair when he was in this kind of situations or to rub his back to calm him down. Melissa always knew which one to use when and he definitely missed that while holding onto Andrew but it’s the closest he’ll get to human contact in that cell.

\---------------------------------

Melissa and Juniper were looking at Andrew in concern as he kept staring at the dent in the guard’s armor. He was barely aware of the two girls calling his name. He got brought back to reality once Juniper slapped him across the face and Melissa started laughing. “Hey, you okay?” Melissa asked as she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms looking at the man in front of her. “Yeah, I’m fine” He said his voice sounding strange. He looked at the guard with the dent in his armor, Blake, and glared at the man. “Andrew are you sure you’re fine?” Now it was Juniper’s turn to ask him and the two were getting slightly more disturbed at Andrew’s strange behavior. “Yeah, let just go find that dragon” And with that, he walked away.

The two girls looked at each other confused at what’s happening but followed him anyway. The guards were trying to get out of the vine’s tight hold but the Saporians are really got at tying knots. “Wait, you can’t just leave us here” One of them started to protest but they ignored them. “Bye” They even heard Melissa said in a sing-song voice. 

\---------------------------------

While the others searched for Nigel and the dragon, the royal advisor already beat them. They found the dragon in the forest and Nigel threw a barrel at it. In it was a sleeping potion he got from Xavier as the man thought that he was helping and had no idea that Nigel was going against the Princess’s orders. Luckily he and Pascal got away.

Then moments after Rapunzel and Eugene came riding on Max as they passed the guards. “Stand down” The Princess ordered “The hunt is off” She said and the two looked at each other confused as to why the Princess wouldn’t want to catch a dragon that is a threat. Then the three Saporians came by and stopped next to the two catching their breaths. “Have you seen the Princess?” Maisie asked the two and they both pointed in the direction she went in. “Thank you” All three of them said as they continued running. It was definitely hard to keep up with a horse and extremely exhausting at the same time.

They continued on and then they saw fire from behind a rock and guards walk away from that area. “Pascal, Little big guy” Rapunzel called for them “Where are you?” and that’s when they came out of hiding. “Wow that’s a big dragon” Eugene said as this was the first time he’s actually seen Little big guy. “Oh, I have been worried sick” Rapunzel started saying as Pascal jumped down onto her hand from where he was standing on Little big guy’s head. “What are you doing up here? I mean great view, but why come all the way up here?” and then Pascal pointed at the top of the mountain to where there were headed. They saw dragons up there flying away. Pascal and Little big guy were trying to reach them.

“They must be looking for their baby” They heard Clementine say and that’s when they noticed that the Saporians have caught up to them. Maisie and Kai catching their breaths as Clementine was fine because Kai started carrying her on his back halfway through as her short legs weren’t getting her far. “How do you know that?” Eugene questioned them being very confused. “Dragons never go near people unless they’re looking for something” Kai answered once he caught his breath. “We gotta help him reach them” Rapunzel said as she was now looking at the dragon family through her telescope. She lowered it and looked at Little big guy who just raised an eyebrow at the Princess as if asking if she’s serious. “You were already doing that” She smiled sheepishly at him as she realized that. “Got it”

“Well, we are gonna help you get there” She looked at Pascal who was now perched on her shoulder. “Right Pascal?” And the chameleon nodded. They continued going up the hill to get to the top so that hopefully Little big guy’s family will hear them. 

\---------------------------------

Meanwhile, Nigel and the guards figured out where the dragon is, and also that the Princess has joined him in walking up the hill. Nigel got a telescope out and once he located the dragon he looked back at the guards. “Fire on my signal” He said darkly and the guards loaded up the catapult.

Nigel waited for the dragon to be right on the spot where the barrels would hit once they would get thrown and then “Fire!” He gave the order. The guards who had no idea about Rapunzel’s order to not chase the dragon did as told and also they didn’t know that The Princess was with the dragon and that they could possibly hit her, so they did as they were told.

Then the other three ran up to them. “No!” Melissa yelled but the catapult has already shot. She froze it but the barrels still shot. Juniper and Andrew ran ahead as they were faster than the girl and kicked the catapult making it shatter. “What do you think you’re doing?” Nigel asked them as he saw the Saporian rebels. “Oh” He said in realization as he saw Melissa, not at all surprised

The others were walking up peacefully until they saw the first barrel. “Incoming!” Eugene yelled and they started running to get away. They managed to get away from the first 3 barrels but the 4th one got Little big guy. “Look out” They yelled but he didn’t see it and fell asleep by the smoke.

“What, no” Rapunzel said as she looked at her friend. She ran up to him. “Princess, wait” Clementine called but Rapunzel didn’t listen, and as she tried to pull Little big guy up so that he wouldn’t fall she fell with him as she wasn’t strong enough.

“Rapunzel, no” Eugene called as he saw his girlfriend fall down. The other three came to the edge and looked down as well at the falling Princess and dragon. Pascal shot his tongue through Little big guy’s ear and made him wake up.

They fell down into the forest but at the last second Little big guy started flying. Rapunzel laughed at that as she was riding him and having the time of her life. She flew by Eugene and the Saporians who were on top of the hill. “She’s riding a dragon” Kai stated in disbelief as they all stared at her in awe. “Impressive” Maisie said and Rapunzel stretched out her hands and let the wind get through her hair as they flew over Corona.

\---------------------------------

Nigel looked at the three who just destroyed the catapult and more specifically the girl. “Following your brother’s footsteps I see” He said to her and Melissa made a giant circle on the ground out of ice as she got offended with what he just said. “Me!?” She yelled at him and it was clear that she was really losing it that day. “You are the one who’s going against the Princess’s orders and are also shooting her with barrels” Juniper and Andrew had to hold Melissa back as she lost her temper and ice spikes started showing and one even went through a tree making it fall on the leftover pieces of the catapult now making it completely impossible to use. “Melissa, he’s just trying to get to your head” Juniper said to her as she was slowly losing her grip. For someone weak, she can be really strong when she’s pissed at someone, especially if it involves Varian.

“Yeah don’t listen to him” Andrew added, and Melissa seemed to be slightly calming down. Nigel scoffed. “Temper’s as good as his” He remarked and Melissa wanted to plunge at him again. Then Rapunzel flew above them still riding Little big guy. “Hey, guys come on, Little big guy’s family’s coming” She announced happily and that was enough of a distraction for Melissa to forget about what Nigel said and the three immediately ran up the hill to join the others.

Rapunzel landed on top of the cliff and Little big guy landed right on top of Eugene. “I love you too” He grunted at the animal. And everyone laughed as he licked the man’s face.”He really seems to like you, Fitzherbert” Andrew said as he chuckled. “Not funny” Eugene answered as he got up. “It’s pretty funny” Juniper said to him and Eugene looked darkly at her as they all made fun of them. “Yeah, what’s getting you so clueless today?” Melissa teased and she and Juniper high-fived. “Okay guys stop making fun of Eugene, we need to get Little big guy to his family” Rapunzel interrupted them and they all looked at the dragons who were getting further away from them. Ž

The princess turned to look at the dragon. “Alright, Little big guy it’s time to shriek your loudest. Come on let’s hear it” She said excitedly but Little big guy looked uncertain about something. “Is he okay?” Maisie asked “He’s sad to leave” Kai answered. “Okay, do you live with dragons that you know so much about them?” Melissa questioned the man but he didn’t answer.

“Come on buddy, you’ve gotta let your family know that you’re here. You gotta yell.” Rapunzel continued not hearing the other's conversation. Little big guy looked at his friend. Pascal smiled up at him and then he shrieked, Pascal helping him out, but it didn’t seem like they were loud enough. “Hey, come here” Rapunzel yelled as to help hear them.

The others joined in as well. “Hey, come back”

“You’re child is here”

“Hello, come back”

“Over here”

“Come back” Was the last thing they said and that was from Melissa who yelled at them and that seemed to work this time. “That isn’t gonna make them come back, that’s gonna shatter their eardrums “ Maisie complained. “Oh shut up” Melissa said to him. “Look it worked” Juniper said as she pointed at them. “They’re coming” Rapunzel cheered. “You were saying” Melissa said amusingly as she looked back at Maisie. Little big guy then looked back at Pascal and he nudged the chameleon and Pascal hugged back Little big guy and he lifted him up.

Nigel was looking back through his telescope at what was going on there and his face softened as he looked at the two of them. “Sir there’s a bunch of them overhead if we hurry we can capture them” A guard said to him but Nigel didn’t deal with it now. “No, let them go” He said and the guard was surprised by that reaction. Nigel took in a breath to straighten himself up as he was getting emotional.

Back at the top of the hill, the dragons were getting really close. “Okay sweetie, here they are” Rapunzel said as she pointed at the family of dragons. He started flapping his wings and flew after them. Pascal waved goodbye and Rapunzel kissed the top of the chameleon's head. Pascal has gotten really attached to his friend and he loved him very much and he’s really gonna miss him and so he started to cry.

They went back down the mountain. They passed by Nigel and Rapunzel didn’t even spear him a glance. “Your highness” Nigel started but Rapunzel just ignored him and walked forward. “I have nothing to say to you Nigel” Rapunzel stated in her public speaking voice. They went on, Nigel and the guards following behind.

As they got back down into town Rapunzel’s parents came down. “Mom, dad what are you doing here?” Rapunzel questioned them as she was surprised they were out and about. “We heard something about a dragon roaming around” Frederic answered her. “It’s been taken care of your majesties” Juniper answered. “Well, I’d better head back to the chamber“ Melissa then stated and started walking away. “I gotta make sure Varian went to bed” She said through a laugh. “Melissa he’s 16 years old, you don’t need to mother him” Eugene said to the girl as he had no idea of Varian’s sleeping habits. “Eugene, that boy’s sleeping schedule is more broken than his life was when he committed treason” She answered and they all stared at her in shock. “Hey, Melly wait I’m coming with you” Juniper said as she ran after her best friend and Melissa laughed as the two went to the entrance of the tunnels.

“Finally she left” Andrew said once the two girls were out of earshot. “What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked the man as she had no idea about what he meant. “I have something to tell you but I didn’t want Melissa to know” He said to them. “What it is Man bun?” Eugene asked jokingly. “Remember when I told you about a guard breaking Varian’s leg?” He asked and Eugene and Rapunzel nodded slightly hesitant.

“Um, Andrew” The Queen started talking and they all turned to look at her. “I’m really sorry for interrupting your explanation” She as talking softly but now she lost it. “but, I’m sorry what?” the couple looked back at Andrew. “What do you mean by a guard broke Varian’s leg?” The King asked clearly unaware of the situation.

Andrew wasn’t sure if the King really didn’t know about this or if he was just lying as he was sure that the King was the one to order them to do that. But what he did know is that he needs to tell them about this. That poor boy deserves to get some justice and Andrew knows exactly who the person responsible is and where that person is and has no way of leaving.

“I know who did it” Andrew finally said and that’s when Rapunzel snapped. She grabbed Andrew by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer to her. “ _WHO!? TELL ME NOW!”_ She ordered and at that moment everyone including Eugene and Rapunzel’s parents were terrified of her. “Blake, he’s tied up in the forest down the path right before the road turns to stone” Andrew said to her being terrified and Rapunzel let go of him and immediately ran to where she was told to go. “Wow and to think I was scared of how Melissa would react” Andrew said as he looked at the Princess who was getting smaller and smaller. “Honestly I don’t even wanna know what _her_ reaction would be.” Eugene stated and slightly shivered as he remembered how protective Melissa can get of Varian.

“Um, shouldn’t we go after her?” Clementine asked as they apparently all forgot of the fact that Rapunzel stomped away into the forest. “Yeah, we’d better hurry” Eugene said and they went into the forest Rapunzel’s parents staying behind.

\---------------------------------

Back down in the chamber, Melissa noticed that it was way quieter than usual. “It’s quiet” She stated as she looked at Juniper. “Isn’t that good?” Juniper asked not understanding what the problem is. “Yeah….” Melissa breathed out. “But usually it means that something’s…wrong” She said as the two finished walking down the stairs. Melissa laughed as she looked at Varian who fell asleep against the wall. “Well that explains why it’s quiet” Juniper said as she laughed and pointed at the boy.

“Help me move him?” Melissa asked hoping for an answer. Juniper walked up to the two of them and the two girls grabbed Varian and brought him to the makeshift bed that they made down there. Ruddiger woke up at the sound of the two and immediately curled up next to his boy as they laid him down and Varian pulled the raccoon closer to himself as he felt his warm soft fur against his skin.

Melissa smiled down at the two and tucked Varian in and then turned towards Juniper. “So what do you wanna do now?”

\---------------------------------

Rapunzel immediately as she found Blake and the other guards, untied them just to tie Blake in her hair and she brought him to the castle. The others have met her halfway and joined her on her way back. Her parents were already waiting in the throne room as they needed some information to what is going on and if Blake really broke Varian’s leg they’re gonna need a trial because that is child abuse.

Rapunzel walked inside, Blake still tied up in her hair. They stopped in front of the King and Queen and Blake gulped down. “Blake” The King started saying. “I have been recently informed that while Varian has been in jail you broke his leg?” King Fredric said to the man.

Blake knew what this was about immediately as the Princess found them and started yelled at him and saying how dare he hurt her little brother. Blake immediately went into shock. He hoped that after Varian was pardoned no one would found out, he was lucky it went on for this long. He froze in the presence of the King and Queen pretty aware of the trouble he’s in. He knew he shouldn’t have done it but he didn’t know until after the kid’s release that the order didn’t come from the King.

He was starting to sweat under the intense stare of the King. He focused his gaze on Nigel who was standing by the King’s throne as he was hoping that the man would help him. “So, Blake we just wanna ask if you know anything about this” The Queen stated to the guard. Her voice was calm and gentle and it gave Blake hope that he can get out of the situation he was in.

He cleared his throat and looked at the two. “Your majesties” The man started saying thinking over how to get out of this. “I am not aware of a single thing with the boy's leg” Blake stated and they seemed to consider it. “I know nothing about his injury” And Andrew snapped. “Liar!” He yelled at the man. “Andrew please, I know you’re upset but let us handle this” The Queen sated and Andrew fell down.

“Um, he-he’s right your highness” They heard Pete say and everyone looked at the two guards who were standing by the entrance. “Pete, do you know something” The King questioned, and the mentioned stepped forward. “You can do this Pete” Stan whispered to his friend.

“Me and Stan have heard about the kid’s injury” Pete said to them and Frederic seemed intrigued by that while Blake just clenched his teeth together as he realized he was losing. “And Varian also said a guard broke it” Rapunzel added still having a hold on the guard with her hair. She pulled it and it made Blake look at her parents again as he hung his head once Pete started talking.

“Sweetheart, this is a serious manner” The King said to his daughter. “I know you care for Varian—“ And Nigel scoffed at that. “—but you are judging from your emotions towards him right now” And Rapunzel was confused not understanding what her father wanted from her. “So I would ask you if you can leave this to your mother and me” Rapunzel looked shocked by that. Judging from her emotions? She was just stating facts.

“What?” Rapunzel asked not understanding any of this. Pascal turned red on her shoulder disapproving of what the King has just said. He already turned back to his chameleon self as he was pretty far away from Little big guy now. Eugene noticed that Rapunzel wasn’t happy with her father’s orders and quite frankly he didn’t even understand it himself.

But then he noticed the way Frederic looked at him. He clearly didn’t want Rapunzel to be there for some reason. He may not understand why but he got the part of him wanting to get Rapunzel out of there. Hopefully, he’ll tell him later to why. He also noticed Arianna’s confused expression as well, not understanding what her husband would want their daughter out of there. Right now he needs to get Rapunzel out of there as that is what her parents wanted.

“Come on Sunshine, let’s go” Eugene said as he walked up to her and helped her untangled Blake from her hair. Pete and Stan immediately walked forward so that he wouldn’t go anywhere. “Why, don’t you go paint something to get your mind off things, huh?” Eugene suggested as he cupped her cheek. Rapunzel smiled lovingly at her boyfriend. “Yeah” she breathed out and looked at Pascal and gave him a scratch on the head.

The chameleon was as confused as Rapunzel was over the fact that she needs to leave. He was there when the boy’s leg was revealed and he felt like he would faint by looking at the bruised leg of the poor kid, so he had no idea why the King and Queen looked like they didn’t believe in anything they were saying. And then he heard Rapunzel gasp. “Oh, I know just the thing” and she immediately headed towards her room.

Eugene chuckled at his girlfriend’s excitement and returned to the throne room to continue with the conversation.

Rapunzel ran into her room. “Oh, Pascal I know exactly what to paint” Rapunzel said excitedly as she got her paints and paintbrushes ready. She settled Pascal down on her bed as she gave him one more kiss on his head. “You’re gonna love it” And with that, she started painting.

\---------------------------------

Melissa and Juniper have just gotten back to the castle when they stumbled upon the conversation that was happening in the throne room.

“What proof?” They heard Eugene question the King as they peeked inside. “The only thing we have is Andrew saying it we don’t know if he actually got hurt” The King stated and Eugene couldn’t believe his ears. “I saw his leg with my own two eyes” Eugene stated as he was getting impatient.

Melissa and Juniper looked between each other. “What!?” Melissa hissed as she realized what they’re talking about, but Juniper was getting more confused by the second the more they listened to the conversation they were having. “Agh, I hate coming in at the end of a conversation.” She sated and only now noticed the slowly increasing ice spikes surrounding the two. “Melly?” She asked in disturbed-concern of her best friend. “Melissa?” She was getting creeped out and worried as she hasn’t gotten an answer.

Melissa stormed into the room, literally as there were ice spikes everywhere and her powers even made a snow explosion as she saw the man who she earlier tied up and let in the forest in front of the King and Queen.

“Melissa, what are you doing here?” Eugene questioned. “Yeah, you said you went back down to the chamber” Andrew said his vice slightly stuttering as she was the last person he wanted to learn of this matter. That guy is dead. But on the bright side, the King and Queen (well, the King because unlike Frederic, Arianna believes them)will have no other option than to believe them now because Melissa will definitely show them more than enough of this ‘proof’ that Andrew isn’t and never was lying about Varian’s leg break.

“Well, Juniper came up with the idea that us two and Rapunzel would have a sleepover tonight” Melissa stated as she looked at the guard who she’s possibly starting to hate even more than Nigel. “Though the last thing I thought I would have found was the man who _tortured_ my brother” Melissa said with controlled rage as ice spikes started forming around Blake resembling a cage, making it hard for him to get far. Stan and Pete immediately moved away not to get hit as they were still standing next to the man. “What do you mean by tortured?” Arianna asked being slightly disturbed. “I would have suspected that if this conversation is happening Andrew has already told you about him breaking Varian’s leg” Melissa said coldly.

Arianna remembered only once seeing Melisa like this, and that was when Varian got mad at her because Melissa and she had hugged. Thought at that point her anger was coming from the fact that she was heartbroken by the fact that Varian got mad at her. She was able to see how hurt Melissa got when Varian yelled at her but instead she yelled at him over how he doesn’t listen to her. Both of them have trouble with their emotions, Varian more than then her that’s for sure, but even she can let it go overboard especially when she gets bad. And Arianna knows from what her daughter told her that Melissa is really short-tempered.

“Melissa, sweetie, I know you’re mad—“ Arianna started saying but she got cut off by Melissa. “Mad!? I’m furious!” And then she looked back at Blake. Juniper has walked up to Andrew now. “I thought I said to distract her” He whispered for only the two of them to hear. “We were gone for almost an hour” Juniper whisper-shouted, being offended by what the man said.

“This isn’t gonna end well” Kai whispered in the back where he has moved to with Maisie and Clementine as they had nothing with it. The two nodded at him and all three of them were practically terrified by Melissa's demeanor.

“I didn’t do anything” Blake protested against the girl his voice steady no matter the shiver he felt on his inside from the glare the girl was giving him. “Listen Ice snake—“ Eugene started saying, but then Melissa jerked her head to look at him and he fell silent by the glare as he was aware that she would throttle him if he continued.

“Your majesty” Nigel started saying to the King as he watched Melissa in front of them. “I don’t think we should let this _girl_ have a say in this. She’s gonna side with her brother—“

“And I’m right. I saw his leg” Melissa cut him off. Eugene and all of the other Saporians moved closer to stand next to the Queen as the 7 of them watched the argument between Nigel, Melissa, and the King. “And how do you know he didn’t just hurt it himself? You said it yourself that he’s clumsy” Nigel stated being certain he’s gonna win this argument.

And now Pete and Stan intervened again “Your majesties” They all turned towards the two once they heard Stan speak. “Like Pete said we saw Varian’s injury” Stan stated to him. “And it was clear that it was forced” He said and the Pete added. “And we also saw Blake and two other guards walk away from his cell when we found out about it” And that had the King thinking.

“Stan, Pete I appreciate it but that doesn’t mean that he did it. Varian could have hurt it even before Blake came by” The King said and Melissa felt like she wanted to call Quirin in there and cry in his hold complaining about why they aren’t listening to her. It’s what she did when Varian didn’t and now even though it’s been like 3-4 years since she’s last done it she doesn’t know what else to do.

Even though she couldn’t keep in a sob from escaping her mouth. Ice spikes slowly started to disappear as Melissa started crying and clouds appeared in the air. “Melissa?” Arianna asked as her maternal instincts kicked in. “Huh, now she’s even faking her emotions to get us to believe her” Nigel scoffed and they all looked at Melissa at that moment. “If she would be faking it her powers wouldn’t react” Juniper spat back at Nigel.

Arianna stood up from her throne and stepped closer to Melissa and crouched down to be eye level with the girl and cupped her cheek. “Melissa, I know Varian means a lot to you and that you care for him a lot” Arianna said as she wiped away a tear coming down the girl’s cheek. “But sweetheart we need proof for it if we wanna do anything because we need to know if it actually happened, and sometimes even though that this is the truth we can’t get evidence against the evicted. I believe you, but--” She glanced at Frederic and Melissa started sobbing. “Oh” Arianna said through a sigh as she looked at the girl with eyes filled with concern. “Come here” She said and Melissa immediately went to hug her hiding her face in the crook of her neck.

They stayed like that for a while everyone looking at them. “Why don’t you and Juniper go up to Rapunzel’s room and let us handle this, huh?” She said as she pulled away from the hug. Melissa sniffed one more time and wiped away the tears from her face. She nodded at the Queen as they stood up from the ground as they have set down once Arianna pulled Melissa into a hug.

Juniper walked up to her and grabbed her hand as she was still shaking from the outburst she just had. The clouds have already started to disappear but some were still there. They walked over to the door and Juniper had trouble opening it with the amount of snow that had gathered in the room and then they finally left.

\---------------------------------

Rapunzel has just finished her painting. “And done” She said as she added the final details. “What do you think Pascal?” She asked but once she didn’t get an answer she looked down at the pillow she left Pascal at, but he wasn’t there. “Pascal?” She asked again and looked around the room. “Pascal, buddy where are you?” She asked and there was still no answer.

She left her room in search for him. He was quick to find him as she’s amazing at hide and seek, even though he wasn’t really hiding. She found him in one of the storage rooms. She noticed that he was playing with a marble, much smaller than the dragon egg was. She smiled sadly at the chameleon as she knew how much he misses his friend. “There you are” She said to him and then picked him up.

He chirped in surprise as he didn’t hear her enter. “Believe me, Pascal, I know how hard it is to say goodbye to a friend” Rapunzel said as she wanted for her friend to feel better. Pascal knew that Rapunzel meant Cassandra as she was and hopefully still is her best friend and that she needed to say ‘goodbye’ to her as she has turned on them. Rapunzel though won’t give up on her and will never forget Cass and the same goes for Little big guy. “So I made you something that I think just might cheer you up” And with that, they left the room.

They went back into Rapunzel’s bedroom and she made Pascal close his eyes so that the surprise wouldn’t be ruined. She hopped onto her bed and let down her hair. She threw it upwards and loped it around something. “You can open your eyes now” Rapunzel said and once he opened them his eyes widened. Rapunzel has painted the top of her bed (or whatever that is) and on it, there was Little big guy with Pascal. He smiled up at the painting and Rapunzel giggled. “Not a bad way to remember him, huh?”

She looked at him and petted him with her cheek. “Why don’t you get a little closer?” She asked and pulled a strand of hair to him. He took it and tied it around his little body. Rapunzel pulled on her hair to make Pascal go up higher to look at the painting.

Pascal smiled as he looked at the painting of his friend. He’s really gonna miss him. And then they heard a knock come to the door. It opened and two heads picked inside. “Melissa, Juniper you’re back” Rapunzel said surprised, as she hasn’t expected the two of them to come. “Hey Punzel” Melissa greeted still feeling down. “She found out about Blake, didn’t she?” Rapunzel asked Juniper as she stepped closer to the bed. “Yep” Was her answer and Rapunzel jumped down.

“So what are you two doing back here?” She asked hoping that a change of subject would get Melissa’s mind off of things. “We were thinking if you wanna have a sleepover” Juniper said and Rapunzel gasped in excitement. “Yes! Oh, I’ve never had an actual sleepover before” She was very excited. “Oh, there are so many things we can do!” She said cheerfully. “What should we do first?” She asked as she turned back at the two. Melissa and Juniper started laughing at The Princess’s excitement.

“I was thinking—“ But then she stopped as Melissa put up her hand. “Firstly bring Pascal down” The teen said and pointed at the chameleon who was still tangled in Rapunzel’s hair. “Yeah, that poor chameleon’s gonna choke on your hair” Juniper added and Rapunzel hoped back on the bed and brought Pascal back down and into her hands. “Pascal, you okay buddy?” She questioned concerned for her friend.

Pascal let out a breath and collapsed on her hands and all three of them giggled

\---------------------------------

Blake was still in the throne room with the snow in it slowly disappearing. He couldn’t believe that they haven’t figured it out yet, then again the King was never really for one to care for the kid. He put him in a cell with a terrorist, though it wasn’t like they haven’t become friends, not to mention what happened when Varian was brought to the King’s office so they could talk. He looked at Andrew and the other Saporians who were awaiting his answer to the King’s question along with everyone else.

“I respect the crown, your majesty and I wouldn’t act out on my emotions like that without the given order” The other thing with Blake was that that was also the truth. He was pleased when he did that to the kid but he wouldn’t have done it if it was against the order of the royal family. He was surprised at first to hear of it but then was extremely happy over what happened. Either way, that man is gonna pay for getting him in this kind of trouble.

The King hummed in answer to Blake's statement. “Blake” The Queen started saying and the guard looked at her. “We know we don’t have any proof of you doing this, but at the same time, we don’t have proof that you haven’t done it” She stated. “And right now you’re losing” Eugene added to Arianna’s statement, he was really amused by that fact.

“Eugene, son if you’re going to continue interrupting us I’m gonna have to ask you to leave as well” Frederic said and Eugene understood. “I’ll be quiet” He said annoyed over that fact. “Blake, this will all go on faster if you just tell us what really happened” Arianna said again.

Frederic looked at his wife confused by what she just sad as he was certain Blake hasn’t done anything of that matter though she apparently thought otherwise. Arianna knows how Melissa feels about Varian and also about people not listening to her (especially Varian). She’s seen how she acted firsthand when she was in their house and she was pretty aware that the girl wasn’t lying especially when it comes to her brother and from the outburst she had it definitely wasn’t a lie.

Blake thought over the Queen's words. He knew he was responsible for what happened to the kid but at the same time, someone has given him the order. Maybe if he tells them that part as well, they’ll just punish that person instead of himself going to jail. He sighed and looked at both the King and Queen and then at Nigel. His gaze stayed on the man a little longer before it settled on the floor.

“I did do it your majesty” He said and the King was surprised as he was certain that Andrew was wrong about that but it seems like he was the one who just didn’t want to accept the truth as he still doesn’t entirely trust that kid. He doesn’t hate him there are just some things he can’t forgive Varian for. And the feeling between them is mutual.

The Queen and Eugene were both trying to keep their posture. Andrew was smirking at the guard who was now kneeling in front of the royal happy that he has finally won. “But I had my orders” He then said and that had the entire room to go confused and for Nigel to turn pale. ‘He’s gonna tell them’ Nigel was repeating in his head. “What do you mean you had your orders?” The King asked to clarify as he didn’t understand what the man was saying.

Blake stayed silent for a moment thinking of what to say. “I thought that they were from you” And Frederic raised an eyebrow at that. “But after today I am aware that the man who gave me the order wasn’t you”

“Then who was it?” Eugene asked as he didn’t understand where Blake was going with this. Blake looked at Nigel and they all followed his gaze. “Your royal advisor” He said and both Andrew and Eugene felt their blood boil.

Nigel looked even paler than before and if that wasn’t a good enough answer for them then his stammering and how sweaty he was, was. “Nigel, is this true?” The King asked the man how he has trusted with everything. The royal advisor is to serve the crown. “Well, um, Your majesty I” He stopped and took a deep breath. “I would never do anything of that sort” Was his answer and that made Andrew lose it. “You committed treason an hour ago when you went against The Princess’s order”

“And don’t forget that you shot barrels at us” Kai added to what Andrew said and then Clementine piped up. “The Princess included” And with that, the King has heard enough and gave a silent order to Pete and Stan. Getting the order they moved up to Nigel and shackled the man. “Nigel” The King said and the man stopped trying to get out of the shackles. “You are arrested for committing treason against the crown. We’ll have your trial in the morning when we’ll also discuss this Varian situation fully” And with that Pete and Stan escorted Nigel down to the dungeons.

Andrew was happy that Nigel was arrested, he never liked the man, but what was bothering him was when the King made that decision. He didn’t arrest Nigel for what he ordered to Blake to hurt Varian no he arrested him because he shot barrels at Rapunzel.

“What do we do with him?” Maisie then asked as he pointed at Blake since it was clear everyone has forgotten about him. “Blake, I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to take you out of the royal guard and if I hear of anything else, you’re going straight to the dungeons and you’ll have no trial” He said to him and Blake nodded in understanding before he left.

“Well it’s been a long night” Arianna started saying before she stood up from her throne. “Eugene, mind showing the Saporians where they can stay for the night” She said to her future son-in-law. “Right away your highness” He said and then the 6 of them left.

\---------------------------------

The next day they told the three girls what they have discovered and Melissa looked like she was gonna blow. She already hated Nigel beforehand and now she’s gonna murder him. She was breathing heavily trying to regain herself as she learned of that fact. Her powers reacted to what she was feeling and at that moment the room was filled with more ice spikes than there are black rocks in the Dark kingdom. But she promised, no made at twin pact with Varian that she isn’t gonna do anything to Nigel and no matter how furious she is she’s not gonna break that.

The others were barely able to move in the mess Melissa has created so they just stayed still waiting for her to relax which took longer than usual. Lucky for them that’s when Quirin showed up and Melissa went crying into her father’s hold once she saw him. Even though the ice spikes were replaced with a lot and I say a lot of snow it was still easier to move.

“Melissa, honey, what happened? ” Quirin questioned. Quirin missed everything from the previous day so he had no idea why she would be this upset. Come to think of it, Quirin has never even seen Melissa this upset before. A letter was sent out to her father to come down so that he’ll be present as he was Varian’s dad as well and Nigel was the one who wanted to hurt the child. Though they haven’t told him why they needed him just that it was urgent.

Melissa sniffed as she slowly pulled away from her dad. “Ni-Nigel is-is-is….” She wasn’t able to form a single sentence. She gulped down on the lump in her throat and Eugene got reminded to when they were at The house of yesterday's tomorrow when she turned 10. Ever since Varian has redeemed himself and Quirin’s been out of the amber Eugene and Rapunzel have finally started to understand why she was that way when she was a kid.

Quirin looked at everyone else in the room hoping to figure out to what has upset his daughter. His gaze landed on Rapunzel and the Princess understood what he wanted. “We found out that Nigel lied to Blake that my father has given the order to break Varian’s leg while he was in the dungeons” She stated and surprisingly Quirin just looked back down at Melissa who was still sobbing into his chest.

He didn’t look at all disturbed by this although from what they’ve learned about Melissa this isn’t good. Usually, Melissa’s the one who stays calm when a storm’s coming but looks like now it was Quirin’s turn as that was one trait she got from him.

Then Stan and Pete brought Nigel in and Melissa didn’t do anything against him just buried her face deeper in her father’s large figure. She sniffed one more time and wiped away the tears. “I-I’m g-gonna go” And with that, she started walking out of the throne room. Quirin looking after her with surprise.

\---------------------------------

Melissa went back down into the Demanitus chamber. She wished Liska was with her as she would make her feel better but Liska was home as she stayed back yesterday. She got worried for a second as she realized that she’s by herself as all the Saporians and her father were at the castle while she and Varian are down in the chamber. ‘She’s a wild animal, relax’ Melissa thought to herself as she was approaching the entrance.

She wasn’t going down there because she wanted to check on him, well, she did but there was also one other reason which was to tell him about the entire Nigel thing. She walked inside and saw Varian already up and already working again. She sighed hoping that if anything at least this will give him a slight break. She hated the fact that he wanted to be down here and even more of that he wanted to be alone. Though after he realized that they’ll drag him out of the chamber themselves if he was by himself, he agreed with having Melissa down there as he knew that she won’t babysit him like everyone else would.

She walked down the stairs Varian not even noticing her as he was too focused on his work as usual. And then he wonders why he gets easily startled. She saw a plate with crumbs on it and with a tiny piece of a sandwich on it as well. She smiled at the fact that he remembered that he needs to eat and even more once she saw him reach for it and ate the entire thing fully. Ruddiger was still sleeping on Varian’s makeshift bed. Melissa rolled her eyes at the raccoon’s laziness. “Varian?” She then finally said and he jumped up startled and Melissa giggled. Ruddiger woke up at hearing another voice besides Varian’s and once he saw it was just Melissa he ran up to the boy and curled around his neck.

Varian turned around to face her and “Issa, you scared me” He said to her and she smiled sheepishly. “Don’t I always?” She questioned but it wasn’t in her normal manner to make fun of Varian, She said it as she was trying to hide something and Varian realized that as he knows his sister better than anyone. “Issa, is something wrong?” He asked as he cocked his head in question. “We need to talk” She said to him and Varian saw the concern and worry in her eyes.

“Um, is it important, I am working” He said to her hesitantly. He knew how important it is to Melissa to talk to him especially when she’s like how she is now as it means that she found something out. Though it didn’t make any sense to him as Varian has told Melissa everything. There isn’t a thing he’s hiding from her. Not about everything he did, not about his time in jail, nothing. She knows everything so unless if this is about something he doesn’t even know himself he has no idea why it would be so important for her to tell him right this instance.

“Varian, we found out about Blake” Is what she started as. She didn’t wanna rush it and jump right into it. “You already knew about my leg. And I thought you were dealing with Pascal’s dragon” He said completely not getting where she was heading with this and wanting to change the conversation because he was getting the idea f where this is headed to. “Pascal’s dragon went home to his family” Melissa answered him and Varian furrowed his eyebrows. “But didn’t he think Pascal’s his mom?” If he thought that then he wouldn’t have left and how would he even know about the other dragons if he’s never seen them before. “Yeah, I don’t get it either” They were clearly on the same page with the entire Little big guy thing. Varian nodded his head and went back to work. And now onto why Melissa actually came down there.

He was trying to avoid it, that was clear to her but she had no idea why, he told her everything, right? Has she gotten bad at seeing through his lies in that year, or has he just gotten better? She didn’t know but what she did was that she was about to figure out what happened.

“Nigel ordered Blake to do it” Melissa said and Varian went shocked by that. He turned back around to look at her and he saw that she was genuine which scared him and he couldn’t put those two things together. “But he wanted to do it” Varian said to her and she walked up closer to him. “But he wouldn’t have if the order wasn’t given” Melissa said to him Ruddiger didn’t like what she was saying as much as Varian was. He was there and saw it, oh he wished he could talk and tell her what happened.

Varian closed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist. “No!” He shouted at Melissa. She was taken aback by that not getting what’s happening. She didn’t get what was happening and was clearly shocked by Varian’s slight outburst. “Varian, calm down” She said and that ticked him off even further. “Calm down!? How could I if you’re telling me a complete lie!” He shouted at her and then once he looked into his sister’s eyes he realized what he has done. He saw the fear in them and it made him pause. “I-Issa I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry” He said and his voice sounded near tears and Ruddiger started nuzzling his cheek.

Melissa hated this, she hated seeing Varian so broken but she couldn’t do anything about it. What happened was a part of his life and she knew she’s bringing up the hardest part that happened to him in it. He started crying now.

She walked up to him and cupped his cheek. She wiped away a tear with her thumb and with her other one moved his chin so that he would look up at her. He would think that she would have been mad at him for the outburst but it seems like he doesn’t even know Melissa as well as he thought. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked as she realized that something’s bugging him.

He looked away from her to think. “No….” He looked back at her from behind his bangs. “Y-yeah” And Melissa nodded. She grabbed Ruddiger and took him off Varian’s shoulders. “Ruddiger could you give us a moment” She said as she put the critter down on the table. She needed to be alone, he got that but he can’t just leave his human. He was hesitant at first but he couldn’t say ‘no’ to the pleading look in the girl’s eyes.

He jumped off the table and went up the stairs, she knew he won’t go far but as long as he’s out of earshot it’ll be fine for her. She looked back at Varian who was looking at his animal companion that was getting smaller the further away he got. He had no idea why Melissa didn’t want Ruddiger there, she knows that the raccoon makes him feel better in these kinds of situations and he was getting slightly worried over what Melissa’s planning to do.

Ruddiger hated that he had to leave as well. He may not understand why but he understood that it’s personal. He knew the signs of when the two of them are gonna have an emotional conversation and all he wanted to do now was to curl himself around Varian’s neck and comfort him while he’s talking.

Melissa moved closer to Varian and took his hands in hers. Varian was confused over what’s going on not sure what to do. They walked up to his bed and sat down. Varian was still looking at her worried over what’s going on.

Melissa moved her legs so she could sit cross-legged and she cocked her head to the side. “What’s going on?” She asked her voice filled with concern. “My leg isn’t the only thing that happened” Varian answered her and Melissa furrowed her eyebrows having no idea over what he’s talking about and slightly disturbed as she was thinking of something but hoping her thoughts were wrong, which happens rarely. “What do you mean?” She asked so that he could clarify.

Varian looked at his hands and took off one of the gloves. He sighed as he looked at the faint scars from cuffs on his wrist. Melissa grabbed it and started rubbing her hands around his delicate skin. She’s seen those scars before. She’s seen them the day Quirin was released as his gloves melted off and revealed his bare arms. She was terrified at first when she saw them and though she knew he didn’t have the cuffs on all the time it still left marks on his wrists. Seeing them is also what got Melissa to make Varian talk to her about it, it’s what makes him remember of everything.

He told her that until his trial which was three weeks after his arrest, he had them on 24/7 even when he slept. And let’s not mention the amount of time the guards took him out of the cell to go and talk to the King as he needed them on when that was happening, also when Melissa came to visit. All in all a lot of times and it left him with scars of them for the rest of his life. They healed yes but that doesn’t mean that they’ll just disappear.

“I-“ He said but wasn’t able to tell her. “Var, are you keeping something from me?” She asked softly. “Melissa, I-you-you know everything” He answered her. Well, at least she can tell when he’s lying if he’s saying, Melissa. ‘Seriously learn to say Issa if you wanna say you’re fine when you’re not’ Melissa thought.

She looked at Varian with a deadpanned stare and she also slightly raised her eyebrow. He didn’t understand what was with the look until he recalled what he said and realized he called her Melissa. He sighed and looked her straight in her eyes. “Okay, you’re right I haven’t told you everything” He hugged himself ad looked away in shame from her. “Mind telling me now?” She asked her voice hopeful but Varian still didn’t look at her and it seemed like he wanted to move even further away from her if that was possible.

“Varian, I’m here for you; you know you can tell me anything. I’ll listen, I promise” She sad and that last word made Varian turn around. “You hate promises.” And then he paused for a second. “Even more than me” He added as an afterthought. “If I’m the one who does it and it’s towards you I don’t mind it” She answered but Varian still didn’t know if he should tell her.

He thought for a second, as he went over all the pros and cons of telling her everything. “If I tell you would you let me finish without stopping?” He asked and Melissa slightly smiled at finally getting through to him. “No interruptions” She said and also nodded towards him and then waited patiently for him to start.

Varian sighed, he was quiet for a while and Melissa didn’t rush him. She started rubbing his back in circles to soothe him and he immediately leaned into the touch. “You already know what it was like for me to be down there” He finally started saying Melissa listening closely to everything. He rubbed his bare arm with the gloved one and closed his eyes. He was trying to think of what to say to her that was clear. “But there were times when it got really bad” And with that, he started telling her everything.

What Melissa already knew was more or less the basics of what you expect from someone who’s been in jail. A cold and damp cell, unable to sleep, the disgusting food. But what made it different for him was definitely what the guards did to him. Melissa knew that they wanted to break him and were trying to make it so that he couldn’t sleep on purpose; they kept calling him names and everything that he had done. Monster, dangerous, unstable, which was also why he snapped sometimes when people said them especially if that word was towards someone else. And telling him everything he was missing out on. At some points, even Andrew snapped at them to leave the kid alone.

But what she didn’t know was this: right now Varian was telling her about what happened in the one on one’s with Frederic, the man had Varian punished because he didn’t wanna comply with him. It wasn't just some simple punishment like he needs to do community service or something similar, no it was torture. Varian could feel the arm behind his back boil into a fist, saw the spikes around the room. He knew she was angry though he also knew that the anger wasn’t towards him but to what happened to him. She was mad at Nigel for ordering Blake to hurt Varian’s leg but the real monster here was the King. He said that he’ll get Varian help, we’ll she’s gonna show him exactly how _grateful_ she is for getting Varian ‘help’.

The second thing was also that Varian said he even got poisoned once by the food and Melissa’s eyes widened as she realized he could have died. He did say though that the guard was arrested though, which made it a little better as she realized that the man couldn’t have done anything else to him. And at least the King was pitiful enough and moved Varian to the medical wing for a week till he healed. After that, he also said that Andrew offered to taste all of his food in case there was something in it. She made a mental note to thank the man later for that.

Varian closed his eyes and gripped the blanket tightly with his other hand. Melissa hugging him close to her to make him calm down as she realized something really unpleasant to him is coming up.

And the third and final thing that Melissa had no idea about with Varian was that he tried killing himself while in jail. Varian told her everything about that day and Melissa was crying right now biting on her lip to not let a sound out as she is _not_ breaking that promise, ever. It was hard to do she has to admit as it is hard for her to stay quiet especially for these kinds of situations. What made Melissa feel even worse about it, was that that wasn’t the first nor the last time Varian tried committing suicide.

The first time was about a month after the blizzard when Varian tried encasing himself in amber (well technically he wouldn’t have died but if he would have incased him then the attack would never happen and Rapunzel would never touch the rocks to go follow them and found the incantation at the great tree which meant he would have stayed in there forever, and Quirin as well) the second was in jail and Varian told her that he has broken a plate and then tried to cut his throat with a piece fo it, the third one was on the day Quirin was released as he waited for everyone to go to sleep and then he tried drowning himself in the river, luckily Liska has an amazing smell and ears as she sensed Varian left since he surprisingly didn’t even wake up Ruddiger while he left the house. And then the last time was a couple of months after that and he tried to jump off a cliff.

He finished now and his face was soaked with tears, same for her. She hugged him tightly and he immediately returned the embrace. “Thanks for telling me” Melissa said softly and Varian hummed in answer. “I’ll let you go back to work now” She said and the two stood up. She picked up Varian’s glove that was still on his bed and handed it to him.

Melissa was glad Varian has told her that and now she’s gonna pay the king a nice little visit. But what the two didn’t know is that Melissa wasn’t the only one listening to what Varian was saying.

They left the throne room shortly after Melissa. She wanted to make sure she was okay, the last thing the couple expected was to find the twins in the middle of a conversation. Rapunzel was crying along with the two while Eugene managed not to.

She was holding Ruddiger in her hands as she picked him up once they came down there. The two were luckily quick on their feet and fled out of the chamber before Melissa left and would have caught them.

But Rapunzel has luckily learned something really important. The two girls were having the same thing on their minds. Frederic is gonna have a storm coming.

\---------------------------------

“That treasonous slander deserved it!” Nigel snarled at the King as Stan and Pete were starting to walk away with him. Quirin was able to remain his composure as he got lucky that right at that moment all three, Melissa, Eugene, and Rapunzel barged in there. Now Melissa already knows about the two being down there as they crossed paths on the way out, and in all honesty, she seemed happier that they were there.

“How dare you!?” Rapunzel immediately said. Everyone realized that the insult wasn’t towards Nigel. The trio that just entered were all looking at the same person and that was the King and it was clear that they were angry at him and not anyone else. Quirin knew something was up the second he saw his daughter angry and without ice spikes surrounding her. “Rapunzel, dear what’s going on?” Arianna asked her daughter confusion clear on her face.

“Dad, I can’t believe you” She said to him but he had no idea what she was talking about. “How could you that to Varian?” She said her voice calmer now and it sounded closer to tears than to anger. “You’re having this trial against Nigel now, but the true monster here is you.” She said and with that left the throne room. “Melissa?” Quirin said as to ask his daughter what Rapunzel meant.

She didn’t answer him just glared at the King and her and Eugene followed Rapunzel out. The Saporians following as well as Andrew had a pretty good idea as to what’s happening.

\---------------------------------

Rapunzel and Melissa moved quick compared to Eugene and Andrew caught up with the man and stopped him in his tracks while the others continued on. “Eugene what’s going on?” he asked and the brunette and Eugene like glared at the man. “Did you about what The King did to Varian?” Eugene questioned and Ander sighed in realization. “So that’s what this is about” He said to the man and Eugene was frustrated. “Why didn’t you tell us?” He asked. “I gave him my word” And then his eyebrows furrowed. “Which is weird as to why you know” He said and Eugene realized that he’s in trouble. “He told Melissa and we… eavesdropped”

Andrew nodded in understanding. “Did he say anything else?” Andrew asked as he remembered the poisoning and the stunt he tried to pull with the plate. “Yeah, but you already know about it” And with that, he walked on Andrew by his side. “Andrew, was it really that bad?” Eugene asked and the man sighed. “Let’s just say it wasn’t pretty” And Eugene did not like that answer.

They all went into Rapunzel’s bedroom and everyone went shocked. They expected a hurricane of sorts. Basically, something like Melissa and Rapunzel pacing around while Melissa’s powers going haywire and Rapunzel has to dodge the ice spikes to not get hurt. But all that they saw was the two laying on Rapunzel’s bed Melissa sketchbook in hand and Rapunzel was painting another picture of Little big guy in her journal, Pascal on her shoulder now as he stayed behind before.

The Saporians + Eugene rounded the two and Eugene sat down next to Rapunzel. “Blondie?” He asked and Rapunzel looked at him with watery eyes. “I don’t understand” She admitted to him. “He promised me he’d get Varian help” And with that Melissa spoke up. “I thought you learned by now not to trust promises Princess” Melissa said her voice emotionless. She still hasn’t looked up at her. “Melly?” Juniper questioned but all Melissa did was grab on her pencil tighter.

On the other side of the door stood two figures. One being the King and the other being Quirin. “They look really upset” The King said but Quirin didn’t respond. The only thing he realized that something was going on and that they’re mad at the King, something that has to do with Varian, his _son_ and that was all he needed to know to glare at the King who was his best friend when Quirin moved to Corona. He tried protecting his child but by doing that he hurt his and that did not stand well with him especially after what he heard.

He opened the door and everyone except Melissa turned towards it at hearing the squeak. They saw Quirin enter and also that Frederic was behind him and they all glared at the man. Frederic stayed outside as he felt he was unwelcomed and was also proven when Kai slammed the door shut right into his face.

“Honey?” Quirin asked as he looked at his daughter on the bed. “Look, I may not get what’s going on—“ Quirin started and Maisie cut him off. “They’re mad at the king” And Quirin nodded even though he already figured that part out. “—but Melissa sometimes you do overreact when it comes to Varian” And that had brought her back to reality.

She closed the book shut and let it fall to the ground with the pencil as she stood up and looked up at her dad. Her eyes and face were red, tears were rolling down her face and she looked angry as hell. “ _Overreact!?!?!?”_ She yelled at her father. _“The ‘King’ tortured Varian, YOUR SON **AND NOW YOU’RE TELLING ME THAT I OVERREACT!?!?!?!?!**” _And just then the balcony door in Rapunzel’s bedroom opened up from the gust of wind and that’s when everyone finally noticed the chaos happening outside. Melissa’s powers were seriously going haywire at that moment and she had enough. She left the room and went who knows where. She passed by the King not even caring about him and the people calling after her.

Frederic walked in after Melissa’s outburst. “Out!” Quirin snarled at the King as he realized just why his daughter was like that. “Everyone, could you give me and my father a moment?” Rapunzel said and everyone was hesitant by the tone of voice she used but complied.

They all left and Rapunzel looked at her father. “So you know” He said as he realized what Melissa yelled at Quirin about. “Why?” Rapunzel asked not understanding a single thing. “I wanted him to tell me everything he knows about the black rocks” The King said as he sat down on his daughter's bed. “You could’ve just waited for me to come back” Rapunzel said not understanding her father. “I know” The King said through a sigh. “Does mom know about this?” And Frederic shook his head. “To be honest I’m surprised you even know” He admitted and Rapunzel smiled slightly. “Melissa’s good when it comes to coaxing things out of Varian” Rapunzel said and at the mention of the girl, they both looked out onto the storm happening outside. It definitely wasn’t as bad and destructive as Zhan tiri’s was.

Rapunzel stood up and walked onto the balcony shivering from the snow under her feet. Frederic followed her out and he didn’t look pleased with the storm. “Dad?” Frederic looked at her. “Did you do it because Varian hurt me and mom?” Rapunzel asked. “I never should have done it in the first place. No matter what he did he was a kid and he still is. It just took me this long to see it” And then Rapunzel recalled something. “But how did you not know about his leg then. And speaking of which what are we gonna do with Blake and Nigel?” She asked as she had no idea what her parents have declared on his trial. “Nigel’s going to jail which means I’m gonna need a new royal advisor and Blake’s been fired” He answered and Rapunzel nodded.

“Rapunzel can you ever forgive me?” The King asked and Rapunzel thought it over. “I’m still mad at you, but eventually I will. But please apologize to them, _all_ three of them” Rapunzel asked and the King nodded and hugged her close.

Once they pulled away Rapunzel finally realized how cold it really is outside. She hugged herself as she shivered from the cold. Frederic took off his cape and put it over his daughter’s shoulders and she smiled at him. He grimaced as he looked at the sky. “Is she gonna do anything about the storm?” He asked as he was pretty disturbed by this. Rapunzel has never seen Melissa’s powers get this out of hand. Like even when the first blizzard hit, it wasn't this bad as it just got mixed with the one from Zhan tiri.

She looked down and saw The Saporians, Eugene, her mother, and Quirin leave the castle. They were all wearing wither clothes. Kai looked like he borrowed a jacket from her dad but still seemed to be small, and the same thing with Quirin. Juniper was wearing what looks like one of her mother's winter clothes. Andrew and Maisie were wearing Eugene’s because he has extra clothes for winter as he extremely hates the cold, and Clementine was wearing what looked like one of the servants winter clothes. She probably took it from Old lady Crowley as they were similar in height. “Firstly they have to find her” Rapunzel then finally answered her father.

\---------------------------------

In the forest, a little further away from Old Corona, further than even Kiera and Catalina’s treehouse Melissa was setting down in front of a tree humming as she was trying to calm herself down. It wasn’t working and she opened her eyes and looked at the engraving in the tree. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She ran over the engraving with her hand and sighed. “I wish you were here mom” She felt a tear go down her cheek. “You would know how to deal with this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only problem with this is that Fred can't go to jail.  
> Also, I know that this is really weird but I just needed Melissa to leave, and this was all I could think of, again I am very sorry, it's just so that in a further episode (chapter) something needs to happen and if Melissa's there she would stop it from happening and so I needed her for not to be there. But I couldn't just make her like to stay at home or something because she could easily get there really fast and also it's to do with Varian and Melissa is kinda clingy towards him.


	36. Islans apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I **WAY** too overcomplicated things and it definitely getting **pretty out of hand**

Rapunzel was in her room with her father. She was looking out onto her kingdom. It was still snowing as they haven’t found Melissa yet. Rapunzel was getting worried. Her father was with her, she was still mad at him, and looking outside was a constant reminder of what he had done to her friend. Varian when he told Melissa about it just said that The King tortured him but he didn’t go into any detail about it and her father was certainly off the list of telling her what happened so they asked Andrew.

Andrew told her that while the King did torture Varian _in a way_ he wasn’t the one who decided what the torture would be. According to what Varian told the man whenever he refused to cooperate The King just left the office and told the guards to take care of him. Rapunzel felt tears come down her face while listening to Andrew talk especially as he named everything her dad did to him. Well, the guards as the King just ordered to torture him.

He said that they gave Varian, torch burns, which he probably hid by saying he burnt himself while in the lab, then he said that he was full of cuts which he probably blamed on another alchemy incident like when a beaker blew up the broken glass cut his skin or something similar. Though hiding all of that from Melissa is what Rapunzel could not understand at all. She would probably have seen them and Rapunzel's pretty aware of the fact that Melissa can tell when Varinan is lying. And also because of their twin telepathy pain thing. The leg was answered by the fact that Melissa sprained hers and because of Varian’s broken one it took longer for hers to heal but everything else will never make sense to her. Unless if Varian got better at lying or is really good at hiding them, she has no idea how he managed for Melissa to not find out sooner. 

One thing that made Rapunzel slightly less mad at her father was the fact that he didn’t do it himself or that he didn’t order what form of torture. She wondered if her dad even knew about what the guards did to Varian. Maybe he thought it wasn’t as bad as it actually turned out to be. One thing that Andrew also mentioned is that when Varian got poisoned he went to the medical wing as they luckily didn’t leave him in the cell at that point. He said that the doctor examined Varian fully and found all the marks on him but that Varian refused to tell them where they’re from or allow him to tell anyone about it, but the doctor was still nice enough to at least help a little with the cuts and torch burns.

And that had her thinking for a moment. Was the poisoning also part of what her father did to torture Varian? She shook her head to get that thought out of her head. No he went to jail for it and even if it was another form of torture that guard 100% went too far, her dad never wanted to kill Varian and that possibly could.

But what Andrew also told them was that her father lied about the reason for why he did all of those things. He said that while The King did ask about what Varian knew about the black rocks once it wasn’t always. It started with that but then the King kept calling him to his office for different reasons, like how to get rid of the automatons he built or to tell him how he got in and out of the castle without anyone realizing when he took his wife so that he could seal that entrance but of course Varian refused. And there were actually a lot more things but Rapunzel stopped listening as she was getting horrified. He also said that one of the reasons to why Varian actually wanted to kill himself was _because_ of the constant torture. She at first didn't know how it would all happen until she took the fact that he was in jail for a year into consideration.

Rapunzel told her mother everything about Varian and she got really mad at Frederic. As if he hadn’t gone through enough, her husband had to go and make it worse. They had a long conversation over everything. Rapunzel really thought she couldn’t get madder at her father but after those two conversations, she did.

Which had her surprised he came to her room that day. He did apologize, a lot of times, just not to the right people. Quirin has come to the castle a couple of times to ask if there’s been any sign of his daughter as Rapunzel sent out the entire royal guard onto the search for her friend. But every time Quirin did come, Frederic tried to apologize but Quirin always ignored the man. Rapunzel realized that he was doing his best and so she tried to talk to both of the men so that they could work things out but Quirin was stubborn, probably even more than Varian and as protective of his son as Melissa and probably even angrier at Frederic than his daughter for what he did. Rapunzel has honestly never realized that there are specific traits the two got from their father, she always just had in mind this, Melissa acts more like Quirin and Varian acts more like Ulla (at least that’s what her parents said as they apparently knew Ulla as well).

Quirin also went down to the chamber to talk to Varian to ask him to use his twin telepathy to ask Melissa where she’s hiding at. He said that he won’t tell them even though he knew exactly where his sister was. Quirin sighed and Varian felt guilty for not telling him as he didn’t wanna keep secrets from his dad but he also won’t go against what Melissa said to him. Quirin knows how strong Varian and Melissa’s twin pact is so he didn’t push it.

Rapunzel turned away from her balcony door and looked at her father. “Dad?” She asked as she noticed he was looking at something. He looked up completely forgetting that Rapunzel was with him in the room. “Yes?” He asked as he closed the thing he was looking at. “What are you doing?” She asked and Frederic opened up her journal and flipped through a couple of pages. “You’ve really been through a lot, haven’t you” He said and Rapunzel sat down next to him. She giggled still being slightly hesitant over being with her dad but at the same time, it’s her _father_.

“Yeah” She stopped on a picture with Rapunzel’s parents looking shocked and confused at Rapunzel who was standing in the middle. She was dressed in her coronation dress and had a huge wig of white hair on and with a strand of her long blond hair peeking out. “Oh, your coronation day” The King said to her as they looked through it. “Yeah, that’s right” And then she looked at the other page where he and Eugene were painted on and Frederic was holing a seal, and Eugene was scowling clearly not enjoying it. “Do you remember what happened here?” She asked but didn’t really mean it as she obviously knew he remembered but they were reminiscing things in a way. “Ah that. That’s when Eugene and I stole the royal seal of Equis” And with saying that the King finally figured something out.

“Oh, seal. Seal” He said out loud but even though he said the same exact word twice he didn’t mean the same thing. “I get it now” He said through a laugh. That was why Eugene was so surprised when the seal was revealed. While Frederic knew that the royal seal was an animal Eugene thought it was an object as the King didn’t specify what exactly he meant.

They flipped through a couple more pages and then stopped. Rapunzel looked down at it feeling upset and she looked out again. The snow hasn’t stopped but at least it was snowing at a manageable paste. The picture they stopped at was the day of the Old Coronan attack. Rapunzel no matter how hard she tried she was so heartbroken by what Varian has done she couldn’t bring herself to paint him so the only thing she did was paint the broken wall and the black rocks path. She sighed as she remembered that what lead to that day then lead to what this entire mess happened.

The King saw his daughter's distress by seeing the picture. He hated seeing her like that but he also knew why she was that way. She saw both Varian and Melissa as her siblings and to find out that your own father hurt the person who you see as your little brother figure and then that it lead to another person of her family being hurt made it even worse. He looked down at the picture. He knew exactly why Rapunzel didn’t draw the main thing of that day. “You know that day might have ended badly, but because of it, I found something out” The King started saying as he was hoping to brighten up the mood. “What’s that?” Rapunzel asked her curious what her dad could figure out in such a terrible mess. “It made me realize what a brave and independent woman you've become.” And Rapunzel, ignoring the guilt clawing on the inside of her and smiled slightly at her father.

And that’s when Eugene barged in. “Can you believe the audacity of Lance?” He asked as he stepped to stand in front of the window. “Not only did she borrow my moisturizer but he left the lid off” He said being mad at that. “Now it’s all dried out.” He complained and at that Owl crashed into the window. Both Rapunzel and Frederic gasped at seeing that and Eugene got slightly disturbed over the fact of how shocked the two were. He just expected for Rapunzel to roll her eyes or something and for the King to think who knows what not…this. “Guys don’t worry. I have a backup bottle” And he pulled it out.

But then he saw Rapunzel ran past them and went straight to the window. She hurried up with opening it up “Oh, Owl are you okay?” She grabbed the animal and brought him inside being quick not to let too much cold in. “Where have you been?” She asked and then she saw how much he was shivering. She looked at Eugene and Frederic. “Eugene bring me a blanket” And he did as told. She wrapped Owl in the blanket as he was freezing cold. Pascal jumped down and moved a pillow under his head as he seemed really tired. “Why would he go flying through a storm?” Eugene questioned and that’s when Rapunzel realized something. “Wait does this mean—“ She didn’t finish that as she immediately went onto a different question. “Where’s Cass?” And that’s when she saw something. Owl was holding something in one of his claws and Rapunzel grabbed it as the bird lost its grip on it. “It’s a pompoan” Eugene said in realization and Rapunzel did not like it but t gave her a slight clue to where Cass might be at.

The King looked confused as he had no idea what the fruit his daughter was holding was. She sighed. “Looks like we're going back to Tarapi Island” And Eugene did not like her saying that. “Do we have to?” He said and Rapunzel looked outside and that got her an idea. She looked back at Eugene knowing exactly how to make him go. “There’s no snow there” And Eugene’s face lit up. “Tarapi Island here we come”

\---------------------------------

Rapunzel and Eugene have asked the Saporians if they could borrow a balloon as it is the best way to travel there especially in this type of weather. They were boarding the hot air balloon. “You should be able to go now” Andrew said as he rechecked the balloon. “Thank you Andrew” Rapunzel said and he nodded. “Hey maybe keep an eye out in case you spot Melissa anywhere” Juniper suggested and Rapunzel accepted the suggestion. “So, still no luck?” Eugene asked hoping for something. The two shook their head. “Sorry” Andrew said. And then Juniper spoke up. “I checked everywhere. The only way we can figure it out is if Varian tells us” And then she sighed. “And that’s gonna happen only if she lets him” Andrew added. Rapunzel and Eugene then set off. They waved goodbye to the two and the same goes for them.

**And you know what happens in the rest of the episode.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the storm stays in Corona as they haven't found her yet.  
> And Melissa's coming back in Cass's revenge. I think it's obvious what happens in that episode that makes her return.


	37. Cassandra's revenge part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta stop giving myself headaches.

A couple of days ago King Edmund came by and told Rapunzel that it was Eugene’s birthday. Eugene had no idea about it since he doesn’t know when he was born and according to Edmund, he’s a year older than what he originally thought.

Rapunzel decided to throw him a surprise party but first, she needed t paint her room to make a musical number. At the end of Rapunzel’s song, it was revealed that Cassandra has returned to Corona.

Cass was having a problem controlling the moonstones powers especially since she didn’t even have all of its power because Rapunzel took one part of it. The girl told her that there’s an incantation that could help her gain complete control over the rocks. They went to the great tree because that was the only place the girl knew about where the incantations could be. It was her research. The great tree used to be her stronghold and she knew she one time managed to find the third incantation but since it has been 1000 years since she’s seen it she has forgotten how it goes.

Cassandra told her that it was destroyed and she was right, while the girl was there when they visited the great tree she left it the second Melissa refused to go along with her and so she has no idea what happened beyond that. And because of that, they had only one option left, The Demanitus scroll. And since Rapunzel had it, it meant that they have to go to the kingdom.

Cassandra moved through the forest groaning at all the snow. “Why does snow have to be everywhere?” She groaned as she got her leg stuck as the snow was deep. “It’s been long since I’ve seen actual snow in Corona” The ghost girl appeared as she looked at the capital covered in white. The last time it snowed it was magic and she was the one who caused it. Fortunately for her, Cassandra doesn’t know that because if she knew that she was Zhan tiri then it could all end terribly. She was brought out of her thoughts once she heard Cass say something “It’s not real. It’s magical” and then she pointed at the clouds. “See the particles” And then she leaned against the tree as she hugged herself to gain some warmth. Owl (Cass’s Owl) flew by and landed on top of the tree and snow fell on her. The ghost girl laughed and Cass shook it all off. “I’m really starting to hate snow”

At the same time, Eugene was decided either if it’s the right time to propose to Rapunzel or not.

Rapunzel had everyone help out with preparations, her parents, the castle staff, the pub thugs, and so on. She came in to check on how everything’s going and she was extremely happy at how well everyone’s doing. “Everything’s looking so great you guys” She said excitedly. “Eugene’s surprise birthday party is going to be amazing” And Eugene overheard the last part. “What’s going to be amazing?” He asked and Rapunzel hurried to the door at hearing his voice. “What?” she said as if pretending not to know what the brunette is talking about. She closed the door and blocked his way in, trying to hide what was happening inside. “Nothing, nothing is amazing. Why would you think that anything is amazing?” She asked and Eugene raised an eyebrow at her amused with what she was doing as he was pretty sure he has a good idea of what it might be. “Hey, are you planning a party?” And that’s when Juniper and Andrew noticed that Eugene’s at the door.

“No!” Rapunzel exclaimed as the last thing she needed right now was for this party to get revealed. “I-I mean yes but it is not for you.” She just needed to say that because that will definitely make it better. “It’s for—“ She needed an excuse but had no idea. “For her parent's anniversary” Andrew said as he’s actually a good liar compared to Rapunzel. “But their anniversary was 6 months ago” Eugene said as he didn't understand. “No it’s 6 months from now, that’s what makes it a surprise” Rapunzel said and now Juniper piped up. “It’s a half-aversary” and Andrew facepalmed.

Eugene actually believed that luckily and so he wanted to help. “Great so put me to work” He said and he wanted to come inside but Rapunzel stopped him again. She needs to distract him and for him to _not_ figure out the truth of what everyone’s doing “No, you can’t come in” And Eugene stopped in confusion. “I have a list of very important things I need for the party.” And then she turned around. “Lance!” She called.

Lance was back in the room getting wrapped in ribbon by Kiera and Catalina and once they heard that Rapunzel needs him they unwrapped him and he spun towards the door. “Go with Eugene” She started saying and then pulled him closer so that she can whisper to him without her boyfriend hearing. “Make sure he’s gone long enough” And then she pushed a piece of paper into his hands. “And get everything that’s on the list of very important things.”

Lance looked at the list and as he read through it, he realized it was a to-do list and after a moment he finally realized what the Princess wants from him. “Oh, right, right, right” And Rapunzel moved out of the way to let the man pass. “Eugene, come with me” And the two started leaving but Eugene wasn’t agreeing with what Rapunzel wants from him. “I honestly think that I’d be more—“ But he got cut off by Rapunzel. “Bye” And she slammed the door shut.

Rapunzel leaned against the door and sighed in relief. “That was close” Juniper said and that’s when Arianna stepped closer up to her. “What’s wrong dear, you seem nervous”

“No, I’m just-I’m worried Eugene suspects something is up” She said to her and that’s when Edmund piped up. “Relax Princess he doesn’t suspect a thing. How could he? He has no idea that today is his real birthday. I’ve even avoided thinking about it around him” And then Andrew rolled his eyes. “Yeah because that’s definitely an improvement.” And then they heard a loud bang. They looked towards it and saw Kiera and Catalina engulfed in a stack of tables and the ribbon tied up around them and the tables included. Since Lance left they couldn’t use the ribbon to wrap him in it so they ran around the throne room with it but they forgot to roll it up and so it got it around almost every table and most of the decorations and since they weren’t glued in place or to heave to move they all moved towards the girls as that’s where the start of the ribbon was and they got trapped in the pile of tables. They all laughed and went to help.

It’s gonna take them a while to get all the decorations back up. She really hopes Lance can stall Eugene for long enough as now they’ll need even more time to prepare now, then when she sent Lance out.

They got the ribbon off the tables first so that they could move them away but they were still stuck in between the legs of the table and then once they got to Kiera and Catalina Rapunzel and Juniper got Kiera out and the King wanted to help Catalina but she refused the given hand but since he was the King she couldn’t just spat at him or say something bad. “Um, I-I can get up myself your majesty. Thank you anyway” But she was really stuck so then Andrew grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out. They all walked away the King walking behind them.

Rapunzel has told everyone so far about what happened as she needed to explain how the blizzard happened as everyone thought Zhan tiri came back. And while some people were actually glad about what Frederic did to Varian as they haven’t forgiven the boy themselves, people like Kiera and Catalina and Xavier and so on are not happy with the King even Feldspar wasn’t happy and now everyone has started acting awkward around him. He wanted to make it up to them especially to Varian but he has no idea how. He can’t even do it with Quirin and he knew him for over 20 years. But he’s the King he’s suppose to set an example to the people, he’s suppose to be the one who stops people from doing exactly what he did. At least Rapunzel’s helping him out to do it.

“Kiera, Catalina please don’t ruin this” Juniper said as she put a hand on one of each of the two girls shoulders. “This is really important to Rapunzel” and Andrew intervenes. “Especially since Eugene has to celebrate his birthday while it’s snowing outside” He said as everyone knows that Eugene hates snow. “Yeah, I need this to be the best surprise birthday party ever!” Rapunzel exclaimed and then she remembered something. “And that’s not all” She said and picked Pascal up into the palm of her hand and exited the throne room. They all looked at her confused as no one knew what’s she was talking about.

She went into her room and showed Pascal that when Eugene blows out his candles she’s gonna propose to him.

\------------------------------------

When Eugene and Lance came back Eugene was holding a bunch of useless things. “Let’s see” Lance said as he was checking over the ‘list’. “One pair of tap shoes. Check” He checked off the shoes and continued looking. “One psychic monkey with symbols toy. Check” And he checked it off and then Pascal opened the door to the throne room. He saw Lance and Eugene and started moving his claws up and down as to tell him not to come yet because they weren’t fully finished yet. “One ham and cheese sandwich. Check” And then as he saw Pascal he stopped. “Hold up” He stopped Eugene who started scowling even harder than before. “We have to check that the meat to cheese ratio is correct” and then he chuckled. “Would you hurry it up?” Eugene said as he was getting impatient. “Since when are you this thorough about anything” Eugene asked as e was slightly confused. He knows his best friend and he also knows that he would never be this precise.

Lance pretended like he got offended by Eugene saying that. “Eugene, the Princess asked me to do a job. Are you suggesting I don’t do everything—“ Then Pascal opened the door again. “—in my power…” And he gave him a thumbs up saying it was okay for him to come in.

Lance threw the list away and grabbed Eugene’s hand. “Well, that’s everything. Come on Eugene” He pulled him and Eugene dropped everything that he was carrying. “Quit dilly-dallying. Let’s go, let’s go” And he started pushing Eugene inside the room. “Wha-what’s with the pushing? Alright, alright I’m going. Why are we even going in?” And then he saw Rapunzel in the middle of the room. They turned the lights on and everyone came out of hiding. “SURPRISE!” They cheered and Eugene was confused. “This is for me? Why?” He asked as he has no idea about his birthday and he apparently thought that he never did anything that would get anyone to throw a party for him

Rapunzel then walked up to them. “Because today is your actual birthday” She said but he still couldn’t believe it. He turned to look at his father. “It is?” Edmund nodded and Eugene got extremely happy. “Oh, wow” He walked further into the throne room. “This party is for me. An entire evening where everyone gathers to be aunished (Can someone please tell me what he actually says) to my existence.” And then he started looking around. “Oh, how did I go so many years without it?” It was more a rhetorical question but Edmund still answered it. “Cause I sent him away as a babe and his whole life was a lie.” Edmund answered and Rapunzel glared at him for a second before looking back at Eugene apologetically. “Always a dependable ray of sunshine dad” Eugene said sarcastically.

“Wow you have a great dad” Andrew said to Eugene sarcastically. “At least I have a dad” He said to the man. “You know he got murdered by Corona right?” He asked “Uh, let’s bring on the cake” Eugene said wanting to change the subject.

Then Attila came walking in with the cake. On top of it, there was a painting of Eugene doing the smolder and a replica of the Corona castle. Eugene was excited until he counted the candles and he realized. “Hold up, I don’t mean to nitpick but there are one too many candles on this cake.” And then Rapunzel walked up to Eugene. “Uh, nope, nope that’s right” And Eugene raised an eyebrow nit understanding what she meant. “You are one year older than you thought Eugene,” Rapunzel said excitedly though Eugene was actually worried. “Hooray for another birthday surprise!”

Eugene though wasn’t having it. He laughed off what Rapunzel said. “You are so funny but also incorrect” He really hoped she was joking. “I am 25 years old the number of candles on this cake indicates that I am 26 years old, one year too many” He argued but then Edmund said that he was wrong. “No, no you are 26 years old, today” And since he’s his dad and knows the exact date of when he was born, Eugene believed him. “Yep, that’s right 26” Rapunzel said and then everyone in the room started murmuring that he really is 26 and Eugene had enough. “Would everyone stop saying my age out loud” He sapped as he really didn’t want for everyone to think this.

Then his cake started to shake and Shorty popped out. “Happy twenty sixtest birthday Horace” And he fell out. “Wow” He said and Lance brought him a chair so he could sit down. “I am a year older than I think I am?” He said and then he ran his hands over his face. “This explains the lines on my eyes. Are these crows feet?” He asked completely overreacting. “Oh come on you’re not that old” Andrew said as he stepped closer to Eugene. “That’s easy for you to say you’re like 25 years old” Eugene argued and Andrew smirked and moved his head in a way that would whip his hair if it was down from his bun. “24 actually” He showed off and then Rapunzel intervened.

“Why don’t you take your mind off your age and make a wish.” And Eugene couldn’t help but to smile at his girlfriend. “Come on” And she pulled him up from the chair. “Well, I can think of at least one wish I’d like to have come true in the very near future.” He said and what he meant by that was that he’s gonna ask her to marry him and hoping that she’ll say yes this time. But what Eugene didn’t know was that she had the same idea.

Rapunzel got ready to propose as she took the box out of her pocket once Eugene sucked in a breath so that he’ll blow out the candles. But then the door flung open and the air blew them out instead. He got mad thinking that it was the wind and that the storm might have gotten worse. Now he hates snow even more as it just ruined his birthday wish “Okay, who left the door” And they all looked towards it “…open” And that’s when he noticed that it wasn’t the wind from the storm outside that was happing outside but it was the cold of the person that came inside. “Swell party” And everyone gasped as they heard and saw Cass. “I’m guessing my invitation got lost in the mail”

“I think for the next party I’d like to have at last some input on the guest list” Eugene said as he really did not want Cass there. But since Cassandra used to live in the castle she knew all the ways in and because of the search for Melissa most of the guards weren’t guarding the castle and so there were more ways to sneak inside.

Cass then pulled out her sword and started running it along the ground. She was ruining the carpet and scratching the ground this way and was making a horrible screeching sound. And she stepped closer and now she was more visible.

Juniper stepped next to Andrew and looked the woman up and down. “If you don’t mind I’ll just help myself to a slice of this cake” She said and then Lance started asking a whole bunch of questions. “What is she doing here?” He asked as he stuffed his face with popcorn. “Is she here to apologize or for a fight? She’s probably for a fight” And then Eugene elbowed him. “Quiet” And he stuffed his face with even more popcorn.

“ _This_ is Cassandra” Juniper said as she was getting closer to the center of the throne room. “You used to date _her_?” She asked as she couldn’t understand that. “I was faking it!” He whisper shouted at her and that’s when Rapunzel spoke up as Cass finally got up to her “It’s—“ She wanted to say something but then changed her mind. “Where have you been?” She then decided to ask instead.

Cass grabbed a knife so that she could cut the cake. “Helping myself you might say. It’s about time I helped myself don’t you think?” And she cut a piece of the cake off more specifically the part that was Rapunzel’s room. “I think she wants to fight” Lance continued on with whispering and Eugene again shushed him as he wanted to know what that woman was doing there, especially on his birthday.

“I thought a lot about how we left things and it makes me sad” Cass said to Rapunzel but it was sarcastic but Rapunzel though thought it was genuine as she can’t tell sarcasm from normal speech or maybe she just didn’t want to believe that it was sarcasm. Maybe she hoped that if she goes along with what Cass is saying she can convince her, this is the first time they’ve seen each other since Cass took the moonstone. “Oh, it makes me sad too, I miss you Cassandra I want us to be friends again.” It was clear in her voice that she was hoping for Cass to say the same but she also knew deep down that she won’t but she buried that thought as she knew her best friend is still in there.

“Yeah, we both have things the other wants” Cass said. She was looking away from Rapunzel and turned to face her. “Which brings me to why I am here. I want you to give me the scroll” And Rapunzel’s face fell. Eugene stepped closer up to Rapunzel once Cass said that. “I wouldn’t do that. The scroll has the instructions to wield the power of the Moonstone and the Sundrop.” Eugene said to her. Stay out of this Fitzherbert! Blondie can think for herself” She was just mocking her now. Cass walked closer to Rapunzel and Eugene stepped back to stand next to Lance again.

“Give me the scroll and I’ll leave Corona in peace” Cass said darkly. “Cassandra I don’t think—“ Cass then cut her off. “Oh, I know” She said in faux sympathy “It’s hard making decisions when the only friends and advisors you have left are ex-convicts and losers” And then Eugene and Lance got offended by that.

“Hey, we are not ex-convicts” Eugene said “Technically we have never been convicted of anything” Lance added, and the two fist-bumped. “Guys, she’s calling you losers” Juniper said not believing how dumb the two are. “Oh” They said as they realized and then Cass continued. “I’ll give you some time to decide. Enjoy your party, Fitzherbert. “ And she threw the plate with the cake still on it at the two. Eugene caught the plate but the cake bounced off and Lance ate it while it was mid-air. And then Cass left. “Just to be clear because I think it’s important, I did not wish for that”

\------------------------------------

They went into Rapunzel's room to discuss things. “I can’t give Cassandra th scroll.” Rapunzel said as she started to pace around her room thinking. “Hey, I agree” Eugene said from where he was leaning against a table. “On the one hand if she gets the scroll it could be the end of the world, on the other hand, she did say we’ll never see her again so you know pretty big upside” Eugene said as he would be happy to ever hear of Cassandra ever again.

“Why do you hate Cassandra so much?” Juniper asked as she did not have any idea over what his saying especially since she barely even knows Cassandra. Today was also the first time Juniper has actually seen Cassandra in-person. She honestly couldn't believe that Andrew would date her like ever, even if it was to get a book for some stupid tunnels. She expected someone really different, or maybe she just doesn't like her because of the blue hair, maybe she looks better with her actual hair color? “It’s not that I hate her per se it’s more that she’s annoying and a cold-blooded icy which” Eugene aid and Andrew blinked. “Really? Then why were you so worried about her when I tried to steal the book?” Andrew asked being sure he and Juniper have won the argument.

Eugene tried saying something back to him but Rapunzel had enough listening to them argue. “Ok, guys enough” She said as she continued thinking. “This isn’t helping” She said and then Lance spoke up. “Who knows what Cass’s been doing since she disappeared.” It’s been around half a year since their departure in the Dark kingdom and she was probably learning how to control the rocks, especially after the red rock fiasco. Lance then stilled what if she learns how to use those? “Probably practicing betrayal.” Kiera then answered.

She and Catalina were playing around with the globe in Rapunzel’s room. Catalina was spinning it while Kiera was just sitting atop of it. “Thinking a lot about doing harm” She continued on with her list. “Reading” Catalina added and then Angry altered it. “Reading a lot about doing harm” And that’s when Eugene walked up to the two and stopped Catalina from continuing with spinning the globe. “So Cass gets the scroll, total destruction of us. Got it, so we should hide it? Yes. Where is it?” And while Eugene was saying that Rapunzel sat down on a couch and then Eugene joined her. “That’s the other downside, I don’t have it” And that shocked Eugene. “Wait what do you—“but then as he remembered he facepalmed as to how could he forget that piece of information. “Oh yeah that’s right Varian has it”

He was literally with Rapunzel when she gave him the scroll. He even went down to the chamber once, it was more to follow Melissa because she got upset but still he knew that the kid was down there and also that he has the scroll and so at that moment he felt extremely stupid.

\------------------------------------

Then that lead them to go into the Demanitus chamber where Varian was. They got down there right as Ruddiger handed Varian hot cocoa and right as the teen started drinking it “Hi Varian” Rapunzel greeted him and he spit the cocoa out of his mouth as he got startled from hearing Rapunzel’s voice as he didn’t expect it. He soaked Ruddiger with it and the raccoon was not happy and wiped it off.

Varian turned around and pulled up his goggles. “Hi, hi” He said as he did not expect them to come. “I, um” He put a hand behind his neck as he was nervous. “I wasn’t expecting you, so soon” He said and put down the beaker in his hand down onto the table. “I mean we did agree that I need at least five weeks to decipher this thing and since Melissa left I thought I had some-some privacy” He said and started laughing towards the end. “Varian don’t be embarrassed” Rapunzel said to him and slightly giggled and Varian smiled at the Princess and then he noticed wha everyone was wearing.

“Why are you all wearing winter clothes?” He asked as he had no idea about the storm that was happening outside, his sister made. “Melissa got upset about the whole thing with the King and made a storm” Andrew said and Varian was surprised by that. I guess he really didn’t know, seriously Quirin how do you forget to mention that when you asked him where she might be.

And then Eugene who wasn’t listening to the conversation at all came by. “Hey, goggles real quick” He grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him slightly back so that they could be eye-to-eye “Do you have any anti-aging alchemies?” And then he let go and started walking away. “Maybe some skin tightening serum?”

He, Max, and Lance walked up to the other table while Andrew just laughed. “You’re not 60 years old Eugene” Juniper then said as she walked up to them as well. Eugene ignored her and picked up a bottle and opened it. Smoke came out of it and turned Eugene into an old man. “Well now you are” Juniper added through a laugh as he did look 60 now or even older possibly. Eugene didn’t know what she was talking about but then he looked at his reflection in the vile and gasped. “I’m getting older by the second” He said completely overreacting.

The guys started laughing at Eugene while Juniper just blankly stared at him not understanding what’s funny about that. And then Varian spoke up. “Hey, he please be careful that stuff is very delicate” And then Rapunzel saw the scroll on the wall behind Varian. “Oh, thank goodness you have the scroll” She honestly thought that Cass might have found out that she gave it to Varian and that she took it for herself she was happy that, that wasn’t the case. “I do, oh, I do” Varian said and then started explaining to Rapunzel what he figured out this far. “And it took a while but I compose this key to translate the text in its entirety.” And he gestured to the wall with his hands.

Rapunzel walked up to the wall. “Varian you’re a genius. What’s it say?” She asked and then Varian showed her on the scroll. “This is the healing incantation” He moved his finger. “This is the decay incantation” And then to the third part of the scroll. “And this is a third incantation. It will allow whoever posses the moonstone complete control over the black rocks” And then Rapunzel glanced at Pascal. “That’s why Cassandra wants the scroll”

Varian didn’t know what the Princess meant or to why she mentioned Cassandra. She hasn’t seen her in months and Varian hasn’t seen her in almost 2 years. He knew that it would be bad for Cass to get it but how would she even know that the scroll gives her control? He ignored that for the time being as there was something even more interesting he has to tell Rapunzel. He grabbed her by her shoulders and started shaking her. “Yes, yes, but there’s more” Rapunzel was taken slightly aback by Varian doing that. The last time he did it was when he asked for help when the blizzard happened and she looked startled by him doing that. And there’s a storm outside at the same time. She ignored it. It’s okay the storm isn’t as bad as the blizzard was, it’s not made by an evil demon, it’s okay you’re not breaking Varian’s promise, he’s just telling you what he found out, he’s not asking for help, he’s just excited.

“It says here that there are four incantations, not three” And he grabbed his head by how excited he was by that. And then he said something that did not have him excited at all. “But I can’t seem to find it anywhere on the scroll.” And that’s when Lance spoke up.

Rapunzel and Varian didn’t see it but everyone else did as they were facing the stairs. “Oh, guys” Varian turned around. “You might wanna stop talking about the secret of the scroll” and he pointed at something. Rapunzel and Varian turned around and that’s when they saw it and Rapunzel gasped.

Cassandra was standing on top of the stairs of the chamber; she must have followed them down there. “Don’t stop on my account” She said to them. Rapunzel looked sternly at the woman who used to be (and hopefully) still is her best friend. “Cass” Varian said excitedly. He was actually happy to see her since it’s been so long since the last time the two saw each other. Rapunzel saw Varian’s excitement and she knew why he was that way and also understood that this is his first time seeing Cass like this but she couldn’t have him think that Cass is still her old self.

She put a hand in front of him protectively. “Varian don’t get any closer” She said and Varian looked at her surprised by her gesture. “Hide the scroll” She said but Varian had no idea why. “We cannot let her get her hands on that incantation”

“But the scroll’s worthless without the translation key” And Varian goes ahead and tells Cass valuable information. “Well, then it sounds like I need two things” She said and took out her swords. “Great job Varian, why would you tell her that!?” Juniper said to him and then Eugene took out his own sword. “Get that scroll out of here Blondie I got this” Eugene said and attacked Cass but once the sword hit Cass it shattered. “Her armor is made of the rock” He said and then Cass kicked him and he fell down the stairs and he fell straight onto Lance and Max who were going up the stairs themselves.

Andrew and Juniper managed to dodge him and they went to attack Cass themselves. “Andrew?” She asked as she was shocked to see since she had no idea that the Saporians are now on Corona’s side. She knew about Varian’s redemption as word of the alchemist taking over r and Rapunzel stopping everyone once she came back, was going around, but there was nothing in it that said that the Saporians got reformed. Maybe she could use this to her advantage in the future.

Andrew attacked with his sword and Cass blocked it with her own sword. “Long time no see Cassie” He said to her as he turned on his charm. “Not long enough” She spat back and pushed him aside; he hit the back wall and fell to the ground. “Hey, no one’s allowed to do that to him” Juniper said and picked up Andrew’s sword and attacked Cass.

Cassandra moved out of the way and that made Juniper hit a part of the machine. It broke off and started rolling down the stairs as it was in the shape of a ball. “Guys watch out!” Juniper called for them. Rapunzel has already let her hair down and has now wrapped t around Varian and she pulled him out of the way so that he would’ get rolled over. The other three on the other hand were getting chased by the ball-like thing. Max had to act fast and he grabbed both Eugene and Lance and had them saddled onto him. They ran towards the wall and Max jumped off of it and did a backflip and landed on top of the thing.

They went straight into the wall and once the machine part crashed into it Max and Eugene went flying and grabbed the edge of the hole that they were almost gonna fall off. Lance hurried up to the two as he luckily landed on the floor and grabbed Max as he was the one holding on while Eugene was dangling off of his tail.

Cass has now come down to the bottom of the stairs. “Give me that scroll Rapunzel” Cass ordered and she charged at the two. Varian put his hands in front of his face to protect him as he was going off of relaxes at that but Rapunzel luckily blocked Cass’s sword with her hair. “Cass, let’s just talk” She said and then Juniper and Andrew came back down and went to Varian’s side. “Varian hide” Andrew ordered and Cass continued with what she and Rapunzel were talking about. “Oh sure let’s have another chat about how my mother chose you over me” And Rapunzel hated that. “Cass, Gothel took me and held me against my will it wasn’t my decision you know that” She said sternly to her but Cassandra didn’t want to listen. “Well, was it your decision to push her out a window” Cass said as she remembered the story of how Rapunzel defeated Gothel, Melissa told her about when they attended that stupid seal wedding.

Juniper and Andrew were both shocked by that. They may not have known Rapunzel for as long as the rest of them have but that was definitely something Rapunzel would never do, or at least what they thought she wouldn’t do. “Rapunzel killed someone?” Juniper asked in disbelief and Varian nodded. And that made Andrew shocked as well.

Rapunzel gasped once Cass said that and then Rapunzel pushed Cass away from her. “You weren’t there you have no idea” She tried reasoning with her. “Then why don’t you make me understand” Cass said to her and that’s when Ruddiger came ad jumped onto Cass and attacked her. Cass growled, “Get off!” And Ruddiger did that and ran at Varian and took the scroll away from him.

Cass ran after him and Rapunzel threw her hair at her and Pascal ran along the length of it and right when Cass managed to catch Ruddiger, Pascal took the scroll from him. Rapunzel also managed to tie her hair around Cass’s foot and so she had a little trouble standing back up as Rapunzel started pulling her towards herself but she managed to get free.

Cass ignored the Princess and went after Pascal and Rapunzel chased after her. “Varian destroy the key in case Cass gets the scroll, Andrew go help Lance” Juniper ordered the two and that’s what they did. Juniper then didn’t know what to do and so she turned to Varian. “Varian, do you need some help?” She asked and he looked at her weirdly as he had no idea why she would ask that but agreed. “Sure”

Andrew came up to Lance. “Need some help?” He asked and grabbed Max’s hove and Lance moved one of his hands to Max’s other hove so each of the men is holding one hove with two hands. Then Ruddiger came and grabbed at Lance’s sleeve as if that would do anything to help but then he spotted apples in Max’s saddlebag and he went down to grab it. Andrew growled at him. “I forgot why I hate that raccoon” And then Max started slipping further down. “Why are horses so heavy?”Lance said frustrated as they couldn’t let them fall.

Till now Pascal has climbed up the Demanitus device. Cass ran up to it and threw her sword at him. She was ready to stab Pascal. Luckily it hit the machine but Pascal still fell off. He dropped the scroll and he stopped himself from falling by sticking his tongue on another part of the machine.

The scroll fell onto the ground and right when Cass was about to grab it Rapunzel looped her hair around it and pulled it towards her. Rapunzel then tried reasoning with Cass but she didn’t listen and was ready to attack her until Rapunzel said something that would manage t get through to her but again the ghost girl had to come and ruin everything. Rapunzel was weirded out for a second as she couldn’t see the girl but she still heard Cass talk and it was clear that it wasn’t towards her. And then Rapunzel tried reasoning with her again but Cass had enough. She looked at the guys who were still struggling to get them up and then grabbed her sword.

She hit the side of the machine and it started to crack. “No stop!” Rapunzel yelled but it was already too late. She couldn’t stop the machine from breaking. Rapunzel went around so that her friends wouldn’t get crushed and while doing that she went by Varian and Juniper. Juniper looked at what was going on as the two started to feel tremors and she saw that the machine was collapsing. She turned back to look at Varian who was mixing something inside of a beaker. “Hurry!” She ordered and Varian did not like that. “I’m going as fast as I can. Alchemy takes precision” Varian said and that had Juniper to roll her eyes. She got up and left their hiding spot. One piece of the machine hit the guys and they fell down. Andrew and Lance grabbed themselves by the edge while Max managed to grab one part with his mouth and stabbed it into the wall and used it to push himself and Eugene back up as they rolled around it. Andrew and Lance then pulled themselves up.

They started running away as they saw that the machine was about t fall on them. Lance then topped and held the machine. It stopped moving right as he grabbed it and so he thought that he was the one that managed to do it. “Oh, guess I don’t know my own strength” He said but then they heard Rapunzel talk and saw that she was actually the one who stopped it by looping her hair around the machine. “Get out of there. I-I can’t hold it” And Cass was starting to walk towards her and was ready to grab the scroll but Juniper beat her. “Haha too slow” She said and Cass growled. She had enough of these games.

Rapunzel then went flying off as the machine was getting too heavy for her to hold anymore. She landed somewhat on the machine once it got stuck and stopped falling down. Eugene saw that she doesn’t have much time before the machine slides down into the hole. “Rapunzel!” He yelled worried for his girlfriend.

Cass then ran after Juniper. The other had a head start in running and was surprisingly fast so Cass had some trouble catching up especially once she tripped over one of Varian’s beakers. She got up and her hand moved to take out her sword but she stopped as she looked at the vile she tripped over, she quickly read the label and got an idea. She moved her hand away from the sword and went to grab the vile.

Even though Cass knew what the substance was she still had no idea how it’ll react to hitting human skin but she had an idea and in all honesty, she didn’t really care all she cared about was that she needs to get the scroll. She threw it at Juniper and she immediately fell to the ground from the impact as it hit her leg. Then she started screaming as the blue liquid hit her leg. She cried out in pain as it started to eat through her pants and shoes.

They all looked at her as her clothes started to melt away where the liquid hit her. Varian knew exactly what Cass threw at Juniper. Acid. And it was slowly eating at her skin. Varian went and hurried up with his solution so that Cass can’t get the key because it was obvious she’s about to get the scroll. “Thank you” She said as she took it away from Juniper completely ignoring the woman’s cries as her skin was starting to disappear.

Cass walked up to the table Varian was hiding behind “Hey, Varian” and whistled. She cut through the middle of the table and Varian stood up to not get hit. “If you wanna read that scroll. You’re gonna need my translation key.” And he pointed at it and then he threw the solution onto the wall and it started melting it. He threw away the vile. “Ha. And now that I’ve destroyed it, you will never know what the scroll says because the only translation in earthly existence is locked safely away up here. Boom” He said showing off as he thought he would win, but of course he had to tell her that information. “Is that a fact?” Cass asked as she already knew what she was gonna do next. “Oh-ho, yeah” And he started dancing as he thought he won but then he realized what he did. “I should not have said that out loud” he said nervous and backed away to the wall as Cass was starting to get closer. “Then I guess you’re coming with me” Cass said darkly.

Rapunzel was still on the machine and was running along t and untying the thing. “Rapunzel hurry!” Eugene yelled as the machine was about to collapse. She jumped don from it but a part of her hair still got stuck and Pascal hurried t get it untied. They managed and once the machine fully collapsed and the tremors stopped they all looked to where they left Varian at. “Cassandra, Varian!” Rapunzel calls for the two but neither answered. There was some kind of smoke that came from behind a table and Ruddiger appeared covered in ash. “She took him” Lance declared and Rapunzel felt a pang of guilt build inside her at that.

“You know, right now I’m actually happy Melissa isn’t here” Eugene declared still trying to catch his breath. “Why?” Rapunzel asked not understanding. “Because she would kill us” Andrew said as if that was the most obvious thing on the entire planet. And then he remembered that Juniper is still laying on the floor. He stood up and walked towards her. “Now she wouldn’t” Rapunzel said for some reason denying what the guys were saying. “Princess, have you met her?” Lance asked but it wasn’t really an actual question because he obviously knew that Rapunzel met her. “Yeah, Sunshine that girl would kill you if you stepped on Varian’s foot” Eugene said and Lance laughed as they were starting to stand up.

“Guys come here!” They then heard Andrew’s voice. They saw him on the other side of the room kneeling down next to Juniper. They had totally forgotten about what Cass did to the woman as they got caught up by the fact that Cass just kidnapped Varian. They all ran up to her. She was sitting upright now her hurt leg stretched out, her breathing was unsteady. “Juniper?” Rapunzel asked as she knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the Princess her eyes watery. “What did she throw at her?” Lance asked and then Eugene saw the label that was on the vile and read it out loud. “Acid” He said and Rapunzel gasped. “We need to get her to the medical wing. Now” She said and Andrew nodded before picking her up bridal style, being careful not to touch her leg.

Ruddiger chattered worriedly up to Rapunzel “Don’t worry Ruddiger, we’ll get Varian back.” She said to him as she realized that he was worried about his human and so was she. She took Ruddiger in her arms and they left the chamber.

\------------------------------------

Cass took a horse out of the stables and perched Varian over him so that she wouldn’t have to carry him. She also took his backpack to see if he has anything in there that could help her make him give her the incantation. Right now she was leading the horse through the forest and looking through Varian’s backpack.

And then the ghost girl appeared. “So this is your plan. Running away?” The ghost girl asked the woman and Cass hated what she was thinking of her. “No one is running” She spat at the girl, and then she went in front of her. “One would think that now that you have the powers of the black rocks you wouldn’t feel the need to hide” And Cass was seriously getting mad at her. “I don’t hide from anything”

“I don’t need to remind you that defeat is not an option. And when Rapunzel comes for you, you must be prepared to protect what is rightfully yours. What you need is—“ The girl said and then through over the correct word. “A stronghold” Cass provided it for her. “And I know just where to build one.” 

She continued walking as she stopped at that point. She was having a lot of trouble to go through the snow and the horse was also protesting a lot. “Ugh, Move!” She growled angrily. “It’s just snow” And then she pulled him out of the hole he got himself buried in.

“I am really starting to hate snow” Cass said as she walked on. The ghost girl looked at the sky. She knew that it wasn’t normal not just from the particles but also from the fact that she knows how the girl’s powers work and even though she turned her down she’s still been keeping an eye on the teen. “The girl would have been a great ally to you Cassandra” And that made Cass stop in her tracks. “What?” She asked as she wanted her to clarify. “You’re not the first one I stepped up to” She said and Cass got mad at that. “So you wanted Melisa to take _my_ destiny!?” She growled and the girl immediately backtracked. “No, I wanted her to help you with _yours._ ” She said and then Cass remembered something.

When they were at The house of yesterday's tomorrow, both her and Melissa, the teen first saw the girl. Melissa was saying that she wanted for one of them to turn against Rapunzel and also she mentioned that when she was at the tree that there was a weird girl that wanted for her to attack Rapunzel. “No, you wanted her to turn against us. And that’s what you’re doing with me aren’t you?” Cass said as she completely lost it. “Oh, Cassandra” The girl said and started laughing. “Do you really believe that what that _pest_ told you was the truth?” And that had Cass to stop as she was getting ready to leave her. “She was lying Cassandra. She didn’t want for you to find out about your destiny” and for some reason, Cass rather believed a stranger. “She was always on Rapunzel’s side and so she wanted for her to get it” Cass got mad at that as this wasn’t Rapunzel’s destiny but her own and only hers.

Cass then calmed down a little and continued walking to where she wants to build her stronghold but then snow fell on her again.

\------------------------------------

Cass then brought Varian to where her mother’s tower used to be. She forced him to give her the incantation by giving him truth serum while he was still out because he apparently sleeps with his mouth open. Varian tried his hardest not to give in to the serum but it was his own creation so he knew very well that he couldn’t and the longer he was fighting against it the more painful it became. He realized that this was probably how people felt when he gave it to them. He felt a pang of guilt inside of him as he remembered that.

Cassandra eventually got the incantation and used it to build a giant tower out of black rocks. Then Cassandra handcuffed him with black rocks and forced him to go inside of the tower and closed the entrance after them giving Varian no option of escaping.

\------------------------------------

The group finally got out of the tunnels and as they did that Ruddiger ran off. It looked like he was leaving the capital. Rapunzel looked confused by him doing that but ignored it as she remembered that her friend needs medical treatment. And so they took Juniper to the medical wing of the castle. They ran through the castle in a hurry as Andrew was trying not to touch her leg. He hasn’t looked at the spot since the chamber and he really hoped that it just on the skin. All the guards and servants were giving them strange glances as they had no idea what was going on.

And on the way, they came across Red and Angry. They stopped as they were blocking their path. “Reed, Angry” Eugene said trying not to sound frustrated. Andrew groaned and maneuvered around the two girls and continued with his run. Juniper needed him, she needed help. Red and Angry were seriously confused over what was going on. The other three then went past the two girls as well and went after Andrew. “What?” Catalina breathed out once they were left alone. “Come on let’s go after them” Kiera said and they started their chase.

They came to the door and Andrew opened the up. “Hey, guys!” Kiera and Catalina yelled but Lance was the only one who heard what happened as the other three have already gone into the room. The girls stopped as they looked at the man. “Lance, what’s going on?” Catalina asked and Lance thought for a second what to say to them before he sighed.

One Andrew, Rapunzel, and Eugene went inside the doctor jumped as they immediately barged inside as they were in a hurry. He stood up from where he was sitting at his desk. “What happened?” He questioned as he saw the girl. “Acid was poured on her leg” Andrew explained and the doctor nodded. He gestured to the man to put her down on the bed.

“Okay, which leg was it?” He asked. “The left one” And the doctor put on some gloves and gently grabbed her leg. Juniper hissed in pain and the doctor immediately let go. “Sorry, ma’am but this is gonna hurt a bit” He said to Juniper and she nodded. She gritted her teeth when the doctor touched it again. Andrew stepped closer and grabbed her hand and she immediately squeezed it with all her might. Andrew wanted to pull away to release the pressure but he couldn’t, if it’ll help her while the doctor examines her then he will do it. Eugene saw that and he immediately elbowed Rapunzel and gestured with his eyes to look at that and she let out a squeal f excitement.

The doctor then finally put down her leg as he fully checked it out. Juniper let out a sigh of relief and finally loosened the grip on Andrew’s hand but was still holding it as she knew this wasn’t over yet “Okay” He started saying and they all looked at him. “So the acid has gone through a lot of her skin, lucky for us it’s only on top and it has stopped eating at it.” They all left out a sigh of relief “Is there anything you can do?” Rapunzel asked hopefully. “I’ll do my best” it wasn’t really an answer. Rapunzel was hoping rather for a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ but guess this is the best she’ll get.

“Though there is one other problem” The doctor then said and no one liked the tone of voice he used. “What is it?” Andrew asked as he was still standing beside Juniper. “Because of the weather outside, a lot of snow has gotten into her wound” He said and Rapunzel bit her lip. Eugene put a hand around her shoulders. “Do what you can” Rapunzel finally said to him. The doctor nodded and the others started leaving. “Come on we need to find Varian” Rapunzel said and once they got to the door they turned around as they saw that Andrew wasn’t following them.

“Andrew, aren’t you coming?” Eugene asked and Andrew didn’t say a word. He just looked at Juniper. “I’ll stay here. You guys go get the kid” He said and then Eugene nodded to him and they left the room.

Outside Lance was kneeling down in front of the two girls explaining something. “And now we have to find Cass” Lance was heard saying and Eugene was slightly disturbed by that. He knew that informing people about what happened should something they need to do but getting Varian and the scroll back was more important. And the girls were technically one of the last people he wanted to learn about the matter as they would—“Can we come with?” Catalina asked as Lance finished retelling what happened. –want to go with.

Rapunzel looked at the two and stepped next to Lance. “Girls—“ Rapunzel started saying but Eugene intervened. “It’s too dangerous for you to come” He said and he started pushing Lance and Rapunzel away from the two. Kiera and Catalina were shocked by that response as they would expect that they would go along as they don’t understand why they aren’t allowed. ‘Too dangerous’ they used to be thieves who used to live out on their own.

Rapunzel looked back at the two as she and Lance were pushed away by Eugene. She actually wanted for the girls to come. She had no idea what came over Eugene that made him not allow the girl but she hoped she’ll be able to convince him since the more people they take onto their rescue mission the better chance they have in succeeding, but right now they have to discuss their plan.

And right at that moment both Kiera and Catalina felt a hand on each of their shoulders. They turned around and gasped at who they saw.

\------------------------------------

Lance, Rapunzel, and Eugene then went into Rapunzel's room to discuss their plan. Eugene walked up to the window and sighed as he looked at the storm. “Even _if_ Cass _an_ dra was hiding in plain sight there’s no way we could see her through all this snow” Eugene said and sighed as he kept remembering Varian being taken by Cass. Then he turned around and sat down on the couch while Lance sat down on one of the chairs and Rapunzel started pacing around thinking. “We have to figure out what Cassandra is planning to do with Varian and the scroll” She said and turned to the two. “Were not just gonna sit by and let her ruin Eugene’s birthday” She walked up to one of her canvases on which she hung her satchel off. She opened it up and looked at the box with the ring inside. “Or anything else” She finished saying and by that, she meant her proposal.

Don’t get her wrong she cares for Varian deeply he’s like a little brother to her and she’ll do anything to get him back but she had everything for that planned out and it was gonna be perfect. She wanted it to be unforgettable as birthdays are really important for Rapunzel. She got to leave the tower, met Eugene, fell in love, saw the lanterns, and reunited with her parents and all that of that around the days of her birthday including it. And since that day her life has entirely changed and so she wanted for Eugene to have a special memory of one of his birthdays as well as she does.

Rapunzel then looked at the others hopefully. “Right?” She said really, _really_ hoping that they’ll side with her but they looked really unsure of this entire situation. “Sure” Eugene said but his voice was high-pitched clearly meaning he isn’t okay with what she just said. “Just give me a minute” He told her and Rapunzel had enough. She couldn’t believe they would say that. “Seriously guys Cass has Varian, not to mention an incantation that can control the rocks. We have to stop her” Cass said and that’s when Lance spoke up. “Uh, Princess? Where you in the same fight as us, we don’t stand a chance against Cass and her unbreakable armor” Lance declared but Eugene just scoffed.

“Oh come on Lance she wasn’t that bad” He said and Lance took that as an opportunity to use his mind tricks about Eugene’s age. “Oh, I’m sorry. What were you doing during that fight?” He asked and that’s when Pascal revealed himself from where he was invisible on the globe. Lance pretended to think over what happened and then looked at his best friend. “There was a large boulder and you were…” He didn’t even finish that thought because Pascal right then started running along the globe as to show what Eugene was doing and Lance started laughing. “Yeah, yeah like that” And Eugene then glared at him.

“Okay, okay he’s getting offended” Lace said and put a hand onto the globe to make it stop and Pascal went flying across the room. “What are you laughing about, you were right there with me” Eugene said as he crossed his arms Lance chuckled as he wanted to mess with the brunette. “No, no, no, no, no” He stood up and put his hands onto Eugene’s shoulders.”You’re remembering it all wrong. You know they say memory is one of the first things to go with age.” He said and Eugene shot him a deadpan stare. “Are we finished?” And that’s when Rapunzel spoke up again.

“Listen” The two turned to look at her. “I know Cassandra’s dangerous, but we cannot forget she’s also our friend” Rapunzel said to the two. Where was all this sureness when Varian turned bad huh Princess? While Rapunzel was saying that she wanted Varian back and will do her best to do that it wasn’t the same with Cass. She was mostly saying that to make Melissa feel better and then she actually started missing him but she had no idea of how she could do it or if she would be able and it was also shown as to when the time came to act Rapunzel wasn’t sure anymore and Melissa need to use the fact that Rapunzel owes her just to make the blonde go talk to her brother.

But Cass is Rapunzel’s best friend and she knew her way better than she knew Varian at that point. And Varian is also kind of the reason to why she isn’t giving up on Cass if they managed to get him back on their side why should it be so different with Cass.

“Fine” Eugene said finally going along with what Rapunzel said “There’s only one big problem, we don’t know where she is” Eugene pointed out and Rapunzel thought for a second. “You’re right” She said and then she felt like she was sweating. “Oh, is it just me or did it suddenly get very hot in here?” She asked as she looked at the two. They both looked like they were sweating as well and were taking off their winter clothes and Rapunzel followed. They heard Max neigh and they looked at the window and saw that the sky was clear, no clouds, no snow, no nothing.

The storm was gone and there was no trace of it ever being there. The guards that were out searching for Melissa stopped once they saw the storm gone as they assumed that she came back and the same goes for Quirin. He was pretty far away from Corona once he saw that it was gone it’s gonna take a while for him to get just to Old Corona and much longer to the capital to figure out what’s going on with his daughter. He had Liska with him as she knew her exact scent but it seemed like the cold air was blocking it because immediately as the snow disappeared she picked it up in half a second and immediately started heading towards it, Quirin following, being glad his daughter is fine. And that will go on at least until he runs into Ruddiger and figures that he needs to find Varian immediately.

 _Back in Rapunzel’s room_ “The storms gone. But how?” Eugene asked very confused by that. 

“Because I got rid of it” They heard a voice come and Rapunzel smiled happily before even looking at the person at the door. She turned around and immediately squeezed the teen into a hug “Melissa!!” Rapunzel exclaimed happy to see her as she’s been gone for weeks, but Melissa though didn’t return the hug. She had no idea how Melissa managed to get inside without a single person seeing her but she also didn’t care at the same time “Your back” Rapunzel said as she pulled away from the teen.

But then her smile faltered. Melissa may have come back but she did not look happy at all. She came back for a specific reason and Rapunzel knew immediately what it was. The girl looked straight into Rapunzel’s eyes. “Of course I did.” She said but her voice sounded dark, unlike the Melissa she knew, and then the girl walked into the room. She walked up to one of Rapunzel’s desks and picked up her sketchbook she left there in the middle of her outburst. She put it back into her satchel. The other three looked between each other feeling slightly uncertain as they were seriously confused with what was going on. “Varian called me, and I assume you know why” She said and Lance and Eugene finally got the memo once she said that.

“Melissa, I’m sorry” Rapunzel immediately started apologizing and Melissa immediately shut it down. “No, Punzel, it’s not your fault Cass took him” And now that sounded more like the Melissa she knew, well even the Melissa she knew was short-tempered but you know what she means.

“Okay” Rapunzel said not wanting to argue with her as she knew her tamper was on thin ice at that moment. “Varian isn’t the only thing she took” the two girls heard Eugene say and Melissa wanted to get mad at him for saying that as she knew that Cass also took the scroll, which was also the information she got from Varian, but she still decided to play it safe. “She also has the scroll, remember” Lance counted on with his friend and Melissa smirked. “Yeah, and it can control the rocks” Rapunzel said and bit her lip. They actually said that to inform Melissa as they though she has no idea about it, but she knew and did not like the way they said that to her.

Melissa noticed the looks in their eyes once the scroll was mentioned and she felt like smacking them. “Guys, Varian is way more important” She said and Eugene smirked. “Of course Ice snake would care more about Cass taking Varian” And he chuckled, it was meant as a joke and even though Melissa knew it was suppose to be meant as a joke when it’s about Varian and he’s in danger at that moment she will destroy the person who makes fun of it. Melissa smirked as well not wanting to get mad at him. “Oh, I’m sorry Eugene” She said in faux sympathy. She started walking closer to him. “But if I understand you correctly right now, you’re saying that an animate object is more important—“ She grabbed him by his shirt. “—than a _living human being_!” Eugene rolled his eyes as he knew Melissa was saying that on purpose to get through to him.

Rapunzel then stepped up to the two and stopped “Did Varian tell you anything about where she might have taken him?” Rapunzel asked hoping and Melissa let go of Eugene as she turned to the Princess “All he said was a giant tower out of black rocks” Melissa answered and she stopped right in front of the window. Now that the storm was gone the weather was clear which meant they could see everything more clearly and Rapunzel smiled at what she saw. “What?” Melissa said as she saw the look in the Princess’s eyes. She turned around and saw a giant tower in the distance. “Well looks like we know where to look” Eugene said as he and Lance walked up to look out the window as well.

Melissa looked at the tower sternly as she got the memory of the fact that Varian was kidnapped and taken there by Cass. In all honesty, she was kinda hoping that Rapunzel was right with the fact that Cass could get redeemed and back on their side but kidnapping her brother is crossing the line. She clenched her arm into a fist and ice spikes hot through the ground. “Wow Ice snake you just came back, we don’t need you destroying any more things” Eugene said as he nearly got hit by one. Melissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. Half of the ice spikes didn’t go away.

But then she remembered something. She immediately turned around excited about this as she made fireworks inside of Rapunzel’s room while she made the ice spikes disappear in a millisecond making Eugene fall down as he was leaning on one of them. “Oh, I almost forgot. Red and Angry said they’re coming with us” Melissa said and that had the others surprised and as well shocked.

“Took you long enough” They heard Kiera say and they turned around and the two girls were now standing in the room. Eugene stepped up to Melissa. “Why are they here?” He questioned as he really did not want them to come along. “You know as well as I do that if we don’t take them with us they’ll just go by themselves.” Melissa said and Eugene sighed because she was right.

Eugene really hoped that they wouldn’t have to have another conversation with Red and Angry over them two joining them but looks like it’s too late now. It was obvious to him that they are gonna go because he was outnumbered 3 out of 4 people wanted the two along, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t at least try to protest a little. And right as he was about to say something he heard Rapunzel and Lance’s conversation with the girls.

Lance and Rapunzel were talking to the two. “You sure you wanna go with us?” Lance asked and even though he actually wanted them along he didn’t want them getting hurt but either way he’ll go along with whatever they chose even if it was already kinda obvious with what their answer will be. “Yeah, we wanna help you save V” Kiera answered to his question. “No one gets left behind” Catalina said along. Rapunzel smiled as she was actually happy that the girls are joining them. “Okay guys let’s get back our friend” She said and they left to go to the tower.

They may have only seen it from her window she still knew exactly where it was, and she did not like not one bit. Cass decided to make her tower where Gothel’s used to be.

In a different situation, Rapunzel would might have thought that it was funny. Gothel kidnapped her and took her to a tower and now Cass kidnapped Varian and took him to a tower and both of the towers being at the exact same place. Like mother like daughter. And even though she hadn’t said it before she was seriously getting some Gothel vibes from when Cass came to the throne room when she was demanding the scroll.

Everyone else on the other hand had no idea where to go. Not even Eugene despite being there himself multiple times and even saw it coming down himself when they got the first piece of the scroll while they were getting chased down by guards who were wearing disguises

\------------------------------------

In the meantime, Cass and Varian have finally come to the top of her tower which was really tall and it took forever. While they were really close to finishing Cass started talking but since Varian couldn’t see the ghost girl so he thought Cass went insane. Varian knew that Cass was angry and he honestly saw himself from when he was the villain in her. He tried to talk to her (well sign) but she didn’t listen because Varian called her the villain and she actually saw herself as some dark hero or something of that sort. She lost it and put Varian in a cage made from black rocks and suspended him 100ft. in the air.

And while Varian was trying to talk to Cass she was hitting him with black rocks and he even flew across the room at one point.

\------------------------------------

The group was getting really close to the tower but all of a sudden they heard a yelp. They turned around and saw that it came from Melissa and she was holding the side of her abdomen. “Melissa are you okay?” Rapunzel asked her voice filled with concern as she thought that Melissa got hurt. The girl looked at the Princess with tearful eyes. “We gotta hurry” She said and then straighten herself up as she looked in the direction of the tower.

Rapunzel was confused; Melissa looked like she was on the verge of crying from the pain and a second after she looked like nothing happened. “But you were just...” Catalina started saying as everyone was being quiet not knowing how to ask the teen but then even she didn’t know how to finish it. “You guys forgot about my twin telepathy, haven’t you?” Melissa sated and Rapunzel, Lance, and Eugene gasped as they realized what she meant but Kiera and Catalina were still really confused.

“So that was…” Rapunzel started asking but wasn’t able to finish that though as she felt tears form in her eyes at the thought that Cass has just hurt Varian. “But, Ca-Cass would never “ Rapunzel started denying. Melissa looked at her with a saddened gaze. She knew how it felt to have someone you loved to turn against the kingdom. And sure she was aware that Cass and Varian’s situations weren’t exactly the same because Varian never turned against her and she is his sister and Cass is just Rapunzel’s friend even though she sees her as a big sister but what also hurt is that Rapunzel’s the main person Cass turned against. Then she saw Eugene’s gaze stern and he clenched his arm into a fist. “Let’s go” He said his voice full of authority.

\------------------------------------

And then they got to the entrance to the area where the tower is. Rapunzel moved the vines aside and they walked inside. They all looked at the tower in awe as to how tall it was. “Wow” Kiera said as she was seriously surprised at its height and appearance. “It’s taller than the castle” Catalina added.

Rapunzel then saw something on the ground and picked it up. It was a piece of the wall from her castle. It was a painting of her. “Cass is sending a message she wants me to know that everything that once was mine will belong to her.” Rapunzel explained as this was the reason why Cass chose to build the tower in this spot.

Lance looked at the tower and scratched his head. “The only message is sending me is good luck climbing this” He said to them and that’s when Max came back. The horse decided to scout around the tower to see if they can find a way in and he did….it was just pretty high up.

Rapunzel stood up and walked up to the horse and patted his nose. “No entrances at the bottom Max?” She questioned and he shook his head but then showed her the lowest one. “That’s the closest entrance, huh?” Rapunzel asked as she was getting an understanding of how difficult this might be. When Varian kidnapped her mother they just entered his house, they could have actually even gone through the front door and probably get the same results as going through the tunnels. But now Cass has Varian in a tower made of indestructible black rocks without an entrance. This is seriously gonna be ‘easy’.

“How are we suppose to get all the way up there?” Lance questioned as th3y all looked at the hole. “Yeah, my powers can’t reach that high” Melissa said. Normally she could just make a platform out of ice and raise it upwards but the hole, despite it being the lowest entrance; it was still pretty high up.

Rapunzel then turned around to face the others. She seemed really happy over something, and usually, when she’s happy in these kinds of situations it means she has an idea. That’s probably not a good one. “Well, guess that leaves us with one option. _Climbing_!” She exclaimed. Lance and Eugene were seriously unsure by this and Lance even started to back away from the tower. Eugene though grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him along as they approached the tower.

“That’s the spirit” Rapunzel said as she saw that they were getting ready. Lance and Eugene interlocked their arms and started climbing being back to back with each other. “You want to climb like this the whole way” Lance grunted. They were getting higher up the tower but since the rocks were pointy they were getting thinner towards the end which means that the gap between the two men was getting bigger. “Back in my day towers were way shorter” Eugene said back to him. He meant Rapunzel’s tower, which originally stood there. And technically he used arrows to climb up that tower so why would he think this was gonna be easy I have no idea.

And then the two fell down as they lost their footing. “I got a better idea” Lance said as the two were getting up. Kiera, Catalina, and Melissa were standing back and were watching the two climb. The two girls started laughing while Melissa just looked confused as to why Eugene said that like he was some 80-year-old man. “I’m getting the feeling that I missed something.” She admitted and then the two stopped laughing. “Today’s Eugene’s birthday.” Catalina answered her as she remembered that Melissa was, who knows where when Edmund told them that and when they threw the party. “And he’s a year older than he thinks” Kiera added and Melissa snorted. “So he’s 26?” Melissa said though it was kinda a question and the girls nodded at her. Then they noticed that the other three have gone to the trees and were doing something.

They came up to them and Lance was using a dagger to cut the tree and sap came out of it. He pulled it out with his hands. He chuckled “We’ll use this sap to climb the tower. The three girls + Max looked unsure by this idea but didn’t comment on it. So then they put the sap onto their hands and grabbed onto the tower but since the sap was sticky they all got stuck and were unable to move. “See no slipping” Lance said as he thought that slipping was their main problem but they got another one by doing Lance’s idea. “Lance I can’t move” Rapunzel remarked as she was stuck to the tower upside down and there was sap everywhere. Kier and Catalina even got it over themselves and got stuck to Max’s flank. “Look no hands” Kiera said while Catalina was laughing. Melissa was trying to get the two off but Max kept getting away. “Max stop moving!” She ordered him and he finally did.

Then they tried another idea. To catapult themselves into the tower using a tree. “Once you’ve been catapulted a few times it’s not so bad” Eugene said as he noticed how nervous his best friend was over this idea. “Don’t worry Lance it’ll all be over soon” Rapunzel said. “The big catapulting I mean. Not your life” She added as she realized how her statement could have gone into two ways.

They looped a rope around the tree and Max was pulling at it. The tree bent down and Pascal was on Max’s head waiting for them to be in the perfect position to give Max the order to let go. Then once the tree was aligned with the hole Pascal chirped and used Max’s ear like it was a lever and pushed it down. And then Max let go of the rope.

Varian was still in the cage Cass left him in. In all honesty, he’s surprised his head isn’t spinning as he has gotten really bad with heights in the past year, but he’s safe, the holes are small enough for him not to fall through and he has a bottom on which he is sitting on, unless if Cass decides to remove the cage surrounding him and drops him down. There’s no chance he could ever survive that fall. “They’ll come, right? They-the need to come” He was questioning himself. He was honestly kinda doubting that people are gonna come and save him. Even though he informed Melissa of what happened he had no idea when she’ll come. He knows from what she told him that she went to Tarapi Island but he has no idea where that is or how far it is from the capital. And she would probably convince the others to come with her. Right? _Right?_

Varian sighed and hugged himself as the space was pretty small. And then he heard it. “Too high.” It sounded like…Lance? “Look at you go, Lance, you’re a natural” He then heard Eugene said and he looked downward for the first time since he was put in the cage and he saw Lance, Eugene, and Rapunzel flying through the air. “We’re gonna make it!” He heard Rapunzel yell. He chuckled as he knew very well that they won’t make it. He knew immediately what they were doing as the only way they would have gotten up there is by using a cannon or catapulting themselves. He didn’t hear anything blowing up so the cannon was definitely a no, which means they used a catapult. Well, they used a tree since he didn’t see a single catapult down there. And he also saw them fall down to another tree that catapulted them back the way they came.

He smiled as he realized they came to save him. Though they do not have any idea over how to use a catapult that’s for sure. He saw Melissa down there and so he called her.

The three hit another tree and right before they would hit the ground and hurt themselves Melissa made a pile of snow to catch them. “Anybody else got an idea?” Rapunzel asked feeling dizzy because of the flying and their rough landing. Kiera and Catalina looked between each other as they had one. “We do” Angry said. And at that moment Melissa stopped listening to what they were saying. She looked back at the tower as she heard Varian calling her through their twin telepathy and gasped. Earlier she didn’t see it but now that Varian told her his exact location it was the only thing she was looking at. She then turned around to inform the other. “Get back on the tree” She heard Kiera say before he could even open her mouth.

She smirked thinking over another thing Varian said to her. “If you’re gonna catapult them again, from what Varian said, you need to use a 45°degree angle” She said and they all stared at her confused. “Where was that information the first time?” Lance asked her as they started to get up. “He just now told me” She answered and Melissa understood from the confused looks that, what she just said was a terrible explanation.

She turned around and pointed at a line that was coming out of the tower that ended in a circle. “See that line there?” She asked and nodded. “That circle thing at the end of it—“ She moved her finger to point at it “What about it?” Eugene asked as he didn’t understand what the girl was hinting at. “That’s a cage where Cass is keeping Varian” And Rapunzel gasped while everyone else just stared wide-eyed at the area Melissa said their friend’s at. “We need to get up there” Rapunzel said concern and worry for Varian clear in her voice. “Yeah now climb up the tree” Kiera said again and the tree did that. Melissa would go with but was waiting to see if it’ll actually work, and they also needed someone to watch so that it’ll be shooting correctly.

They put it at a 45° angle and they knew it was exact as Melissa used her eye thing with Varian and he told her when it was at the angle. Max then let go of the rope and they flew but missed the tower. “Maybe next time aim for the tower” Melissa said in a deadpanned tone because they would have gotten inside of it perfectly but they aimed it badly and instead of going to the hole they flew past the tower, like way past it.

The entire time while they were trying to get inside Cass was watching their failed attempts and she was having the time of her life. She was laughing down at them until the ghost girl appeared. She convinced Cass to let them inside and even though Cassandra did not like the idea she still did it.

At the bottom of the tower. The group has stopped with their terrible ideas about how to get inside. They walked back to the tower. “I am telling you the sap thing _will_ work” Lance claimed still not giving up on his idea. “We just have to try a different tree” Lance added as he thought that a tree of the same sorts could produce different sap. “Lance it doesn’t matter from which tree you take it from, because it’ll have the exact same result!” Melissa said back to Lance frustrated.

Then she heard Rapunzel say something. “Come on Cassandra, just let me in” Rapunzel said and touched the tower. The rocks started to move and the tower started to open up. They all walked closer to the entrance. They walked inside and looked not at all disturbed by what just happened apparently already sued to the rocks doing weird things when Rapunzel touches them. “Okay am I seriously the only one who’s freaked out by this?” Melissa said but the others didn’t hear her, and then she walked inside after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make Melissa "kill" Cass and let it all out on her but then it'll all go of course and the plot would be completely gone but the problem is that then the only thing I can think of is that Melissa is just standing there and doing nothing but that's the last thing she would do.


	38. Cassandra's revenge part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so AO3 decided it hates me. I've been trying to post this chapter for the past 30 minutes and I'm getting frustrated.  
> Someone, please kill me for writing this it's just **SO** bad.

Inside of the tower, there were more black rocks and a million staircases. It could take them forever to find out which one goes to the top and which one doesn't. But they don't have all day, Varian needs them. “Which way d we go?” Lance asked as they were deciding. Rapunzel looked at the staircases and then she got an idea. She looked at Eugene. “It’s your birthday Eugene so you get to decide which path to take” Rapunzel said excitedly but Eugene just scowled as he did not want to be reminded of his birthday. “We’re celebrating and adventuring” Rapunzel said and then thought for a second before saying. “It’s a celebranture”

Eugene then decided to go along with his girlfriend “Alright. Here we go” And he started pointing at each of the paths. “Onesie, twosie, redsie, bluesy” And at the final word he chose one. “This one” And so that was the tunnel they will go down. “Blondie you and I are gonna go this way” Eugene said as they were apparently splitting up. “And the cool kids will take this tunnel” Lance said and pointed at the path opposite from the one the couple chose. “Come on girls. You too Max” Lance added and they started leaving the other way.

Eugene hadn’t told anyone except for Lance this. He asked him if he could take the girl's awe from Cass once they got inside and fortunately for them, Cass made that easy as she made like 100 different pathways and so Lance could easily get them lost. “Hold on” They all stopped moving once they heard Melissa. “I’m coming with you two” Melissa said as the last thing she wanted was to go with Lance. “Why!?” Eugene said frustrated as he wanted to be alone with Rapunzel. “Cause I wanna find Varian” Melissa stated as she walked past the two, before adding “And because Lance has a terrible sense for direction”

\------------------------------------

Up in the cage right after Varian helped with getting the tree into the correct angle he was suddenly feeling very sleepy. He fell asleep and once he woke up he was in some void purple colored. “Wha-where, where am I?” He asked as he realized he has no idea about his current location. He stood u and looked around. There were bits and pieces of some kind of structure floating around and a…a tree?

Varian looked at the floating island with the dead tree. He thought that it resembled the tree on top of Janis point if not identical. And then a giant face appeared over the tree. It moved closer to him. “Wha-where, where am I, who are you?” He asked again hoping that this person would tell him as he assumed that she must have brought him to wherever he is as she was the only other one there besides himself. “A friend or at least I’d like to be” She said to him and floated down with the tree.

Varian looked down at her. Why did that sound familiar? The girl appeared underneath the platform Varian was standing on. She said something but Varian didn’t listen as he remembered exactly where he heard that line from. “The Sundrop must use it against the Moonstone’s power” The girl then said but he had no idea about what she’s talking about because he didn’t listen. The only reason why he heard her say that was because she walked past him and split herself in half. “No!” Varian said to her and she got shocked by that. “Excuse me?” She asked as she turned around to look at the boy.

“You’re the girl Melissa told me about aren’t you?” Varian asked and the ghost girl was seriously started t hate the teen. She let out a silent growl. “Does that girl not know how to keep her mouth shut?” she said and even though it wasn’t really a question nor it was directed at someone but Varian still answered it. “She…can be a Blabber mouth. So?” He asked trying to defeat his sister and himself. She didn’t say anything clearly thing so Varian decided to ask ahead. “What do you want from me?” And that made her perk up. “The 3rd incantation will help you save Cassandra” The girl stated. “Why would you help me, Melissa said you tried turning her against Rapunzel” Varian stated as he remembered every detail Melissa told him. “And you believed her?” The girl asked as she was hoping that she could convince him, otherwise she’ll never get out of her prison.

“Melissa never lies, especially not to me” Varian stated. He was getting impatient with this girl. She won’t convince him so why is she even trying. “But don’t you want to stop Cassandra”? She then asked and that had Varian thinking for a second. He did want to, he tried and it just ended in pain and being trapped. “Don’t you want to help her so that she doesn’t make the same mistake you did?” She continued pressing on. “I-“ Varian started saying. He knew exactly what she wanted to do; she’s doing exactly what Melissa does when she tries to convince him into something.

“Listen my little Demanitus” The girl started and Varian was shocked by what she called him, but didn’t get the chance to respond since she started talking again. “All you need to do is use the sun to see the sun” She said to him and the scroll flew out of his backpack. Varian didn’t wanna listen to her, he knew something was up.

Till now Varian knows everything that happened with the group while he was in jail including the two encounters his sister had with the ghost in front of him. She said that this girl who’s telling him that she knows how to save Cass tried to talk Cass into going with her. And so Varian knew that this was all a trick. He knew far too well how people try to convince him into doing things, especially with Andrew and Melissa as both of them have convinced him into some things he really did not want to. He won’t fall for this one.

The girl was now just a floating head while the scroll was right in front of him and it was _huge._ “Use the sun to see the sun” The girl repeated her earlier sentence. She’s gonna make him find it if he likes it or not. There’s no way he’ll be able to stand the temptation to know such valuable piece of information and to just throw it away. The sun and moon symbol from the scroll have now started spinning around Varian’s head as she kept saying that line over and over again. “I won't help you!” Varian shouted at the girl. The two symbols then landed on the floor and the island caught on fire. Varian stepped back but he didn’t realize it but he was standing at the edge of the Island and right at that moment and as he stepped away he lost his footing as there was nothing under them anymore and started falling.

He woke up and sat up as fast as possible as he started panting for breath. “That was a dream” He said as he realized that and that he wasn’t gonna die from him falling off the island. But then he remembered where he is. “Oh, why couldn’t this be a dream?” He asked though it was more a rhetorical one. He sat down against the bars of his small cage. He didn’t know what to do. He just had a dream of some crazy ghost that’s saying she knows how to help but at the same time he has a strange feeling that she’s the one who made Cass turned against them. She’s playing two sides, Cass is being manipulated.

He looked at his backpack in which his scroll was lying in. He was luckily Cass give both of the two things back to him. He wanted to take the scroll. He wanted to know what the 4th incantation is. But he couldn’t do it if it’ll help that ghost girl. She’s manipulating, not just Cass, now she’s also trying with him and he won’t try to hide the fact that she’s really good. He glanced at the scroll again. “Use the sun to see the sun” That’s what she kept repeating in his dream. He went to grab it but then stopped. “No, leave it” He said to himself but his hand stayed outstretched.

It was moments like this where Varian did not like the fact that he was so curious. He’s stubborn that’s true but his curiosity is gonna be the death of him.

The girl was watching Varian while he was trying to resist the urge of finding out the last piece of Demanitus’s research that he left behind. She knows he’ll snap eventually. In a matter of hours, she’ll be free.

\------------------------------------

Back inside the tower. Pascal was walking in front of the other three people who were with him. Pieces of the old tower were scattered all over the new one and they needed to go past one, on their way to the top. Rapunzel glanced at the broken piece for a second. It was part of the upper wall in which her living space was in. It had a window on it. The one she used to let her hair down and glance out of for 18 years.

She shook her thoughts away and continued walking with Eugene and Melissa. “Getting in here was too easy” Rapunzel said as they finished walking down the hallway and came to the start f another staircase. “We could be walking into a trap” Rapunzel stated.

Pascal who was on top of one of the spikes chirped. The three looked at him and he turned into the same color as the black rocks are. Rapunzel got the memo and she realized that he wants to go and check it out. “Good idea” She said as the chameleon came back down and jumped into Rapunzel’s palm. “Think you can get in without being seen?” She questioned and Pascal nodded as e had no idea why she doubted his abilities. Sure she has beaten him every time they play hide and seek, but this was different. He needs Cass not to see him it anyone else does it doesn’t matter.

“Be careful buddy” Rapunzel said as she leaned down and gave a kiss atop Pascal’s head. She let him down and he ran up the stairs. “So what now?” Eugene then asked after only a couple of seconds have passed. “We wait” Rapunzel answered.

Melissa leaned onto one of the walls. “I’ll check on Varian in the meantime” She said. If they didn’t know about their twin telepathy they would honestly think that Melissa went nuts.

She concentrated her thoughts so that they will reach Varian and won’t just stay in her head. ‘Hey Var’ she said to him. Varian basically fell back and would probably have fallen onto his back if it weren’t for the cage holding him up. Even through their telepathy, she can still startle him. He really needs to work on that.

‘How are you holding up?’ She questioned and he thought over for a moment if he should tell her about his dream. ‘Var?’ She asked after she didn’t get a response from him. She got genuinely worried that something happened to him. Her breathing became slightly uneven but she tried to hide it from Eugene and Rapunzel not needing to make the two worry. But then Varian finally decided to tell her and he sighed, well more the truth serum made him tell her. He seriously had no idea that it was this painful if you drank it and then try to go against it. ‘I have something to tell you’ Melissa felt her breathing become more normal at hearing his voice as she thought Cass has done something.

‘Is something wrong?’ Melissa then asked as he finally registered the way Varian said that sentence. ‘The girl came’ Varian answered her. ‘The girl?’ Melissa was confused. She knew he didn’t mean Cass because then he would say Cass and what did he mean that she came. ‘The one who tried making you turn on Rapunzel’ And Melissa made an ‘oh’ shape with her mouth.

“Melissa?” She then heard Eugene say and she saw his arm move towards her shoulder. “Not now Eugene, this is important” Melissa said and swatted his hand away. Eugene was shocked by the action. He just wanted to know how the kid’s doing and usually, Melissa never gets bothered if someone interrupts her conversations even if they’re with Varian. And so her reaction just made him more worried about what Cass has done to his little brother.

Rapunzel saw what happened and even she was surprised but knew very well that if they wanna know how Varian’s dealing they’ll have to wait for her to finish.

‘So why not do it?’ Melissa then asked as she continued her conversation while Eugene and Rapunzel were thinking about how she acted. ‘Is just, I’m getting a bad feeling that it would help her’ Was Varian’s answer but then Melissa’s eyebrows furrowed. ‘But you said that only the Sundrop’s able to use it’ She said and Varian agreed with that. ‘Yes, but—‘ he wanted to continue but Melissa stopped him. ‘But what? Varian, it can’t benefit her if Rapunzel uses it’ Melissa said and that was enough for him to let his curiosity take over.

He took the scroll out of his backpack and unrolled it. “Use the sun to see the sun” He questioned, not knowing what it meant.

The girl walked past the door and saw that Varian has finally started to look over the scroll. She grinned, an unnaturally wide grin but still. She knew she would win.

Melissa looked at the couple. “He’s fine” She said as she knew they were waiting for a response. She didn’t say more. She knew e wasn’t. He was trapped in a cage. A cage that Cass could open up and make him drop to the ground in a matter of seconds. And even though she stopped feeling pain, she still remembered how it coursed through her body when she felt Varian get hurt. She instinctively moved her hand on the spot that hurt the most on the side of her abdomen. Usually, she just ignores it as it normally feels like a tingly sensation but that was seriously a harsh blow. She’s honestly scared to see what it’ll look like on Varian when she checks him over.

She honestly doesn’t think if she ever worried this much about him. She wasn’t even this worried when he was avoiding her for the first month when Quirin got encased or when she was suspicious of his behavior in those three months or even when he went to jail. She knew he was safe all those times.

Well technically he wasn’t really safe while in jail, the king had the guards punish him, Nigel had Blake punish him, and the other guards were torturing him as well on their own will.

All of that would have been avoided if she knew before. If she pushed hard enough for Varian to tell her the truth back then, if she would have realized what he was up to, Varian wouldn’t have to go to jail. All the horrible things that happened that year would have never transpired and she wouldn’t have lost her temper when she figured out about them. Oh, why does she have to be short-tempered?

If she would have stayed, she would stop Cass from taking Varian. He would be with her right now and not in a cage suspended 100ft in the air.

She felt a tear fell down her cheek. It was all her fault. Varian’s her brother she hates when he gets hurt and if she would have just realized how hurt he was back then, they wouldn’t be here.

She could have managed to keep Cass away from him, but no she just had to prove to the King that his actions weren’t correct.

She never intentionally meant to make the storm, but “his majesty” forced it out of her and she decided to use it for her advantage. If he was gonna put her brother in danger, then she was gonna put his kingdom in danger. She didn’t want to do any permanent damage or to cause too much harm, just enough for the King to realize that everyone had to suffer through that storm for what he had done.

And so she went to hide somewhere where no one would find her as she was aware that they are gonna look for her. She didn’t want to be found it’s why she told Varian not to tell anyone where she is.

Varian had worried about where she was when she didn’t come to check on him as she usually does, as she _never_ breaks her routine of checking up on him even if it’s just with their twin telepathy. It’s something that tells Varian that his sister isn’t okay and since Varian is the last person Melissa wants to worry about her, she told him.

And then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and the hand immediately moved away. She looked at the hand and followed up the arm with her eyes until she was met with the loving gaze of her big sister.

Rapunzel seemed to take the eye contact the two made as a sign that Melissa was okay now and she moved her hand to her cheek now.

She cupped the cheek in her hand and wiped away the fallen tears on the teen's face. Melissa hasn’t even realized she was crying so caught up with her thoughts.

Rapunzel stayed quiet, clearly waiting for something. Melissa hoped that Rapunzel though she was crying because she misses Varian or something and not because she feels guilty and is blaming herself for her brother to be in this situation.

But then she let a sob escape her mouth and she couldn’t keep it in anymore. “It-it’s my fault” Her voice trembled. Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows in concern. What was she talking about? Rapunzel hoped it wasn’t what she thought.

“What’s your fault?” The blond’s voice was warm and soft and Melissa immediately went to hug her sobbing into her shoulder. The two fell to the floor and hugged the girl back. “Hey, Melissa it’s okay” She tried reassuring the girl.

Eugene watched as the two started hugging. The couple realized that something was wrong with the girl the second the room turned fully white. They were confused that’s an understatement they were shocked Melissa was crying. They didn’t get it she just talked to Varian and said he was fine and a couple minutes later she’s crying?

They both decided it be better if Rapunzel took this one as the Princess knew how to handle the teen better in these situations, plus Melissa trusts Rapunzel more when she’s sad. It not that she doesn’t trust Eugene is just…Eugene comforting her was weird? To put it simply.

Rapunzel pulled away from Melissa after the girl slightly calmed down. “Melissa it’s not your fault” And Rapunzel honestly wasn’t surprised at all by the girl's response. “I know, it's just I _feel_ guilty” Dealing with the number of times Varian blames himself for no reason she got accustomed to dealing with ‘it’s not your faults’ and it seemed like she knew how to handle it with herself as well, which was still quite surprising.

Melissa and Rapunzel stayed there for a little while longer until the teen finally decided to stand up. “Are you feeling okay?” Rapunzel asked her. Always making sure someone she cares for isn’t hurt.

Melissa smiled and nodded at her. She went ahead and got rid of some of the remaining clouds that stayed in the tower despite her calming down. And then they all fell into silence.

Another couple of minutes went by and Rapunzel has started to get worried over where Pascal might be. “This is taking too long. I’m going up there” Rapunzel declared but Eugene then stopped her. “Rapunzel wait” She looked at him. Her look of determination faltering at hearing him speak. “What if you can’t convince her to come back?” Eugene questioned. “Who would want to?” Melissa mumbled to herself at what Eugene said. “What is the only way out is to…?” He started but was unable to finish that thought as he couldn’t even believe he actually thought of it in the first place. Rapunzel knew exactly what he wanted to say and immediately went against what he said.

“This is Cassandra, not some monster. She’ll come around. I have to believe that” Rapunzel stated and Eugene was about to believe her but then Melissa piped up. “Princess she hurt Varian” Melissa stated ad Rapunzel bit her lip as she remembered that. “Well, maybe it was an accident. We don’t know if she actually meant to hurt him” Rapunzel stated and both of the two were uncertain.

“Rapunzel…” Melissa wanted to say something to that. Her voice sounded sad and there was genuine worry for the Princess in those eyes. Eugene cut Melissa off immediately as only the first word came out of it. “Sunshine, I want to believe it too.” Eugene said to her and Rapunzel didn’t like him using the word ‘want’ in that sentence. “But Melissa’s right” He finished saying and Rapunzel hated it. “No, I know Cass is still in there” She said her voice calm, it sounded neutral but you could still hear the hope in those words. She knew she shouldn’t be saying that but she was.

She started to walk away and both Eugene and Melissa were looking worriedly at her. “She’s never gonna let it go is she?” Melissa asked as she understood that no matter what Cass does she’s never gonna make Rapunzel believe she’s completely gone. “Nope” Eugene answers blankly ad walks after his girlfriend.

\------------------------------------

Back in the cage, Varian was still trying how to figure out how to get the 4th incantation. He even pulled his goggles down eventually as if it would help him see better, but they didn’t. “Ugh, needs the sun to see the sun” Varian repeated as he was getting frustrated that he can’t figure it out. “What does that even mean?” He questioned. He pulled his goggles off and threw them along with the scroll away. He leaned back down against the bars and crossed his arms in frustration.

Luckily when he threw them they didn’t fall as they got caught against the cage bars. They both landed at the perfect position as the goggles were reflecting sunlight off of them and straight onto the scroll. Varian saw that and his eyes went wide. The sunlight that was reflecting off the goggles revealed the fourth incantation. “Sunlight” Varian said as he realized what was happening. “The words are hidden and it needs a beam of sunlight to reveal the incantation. Demanitus you genius” Varian said excitedly being extremely happy he finally figured out why he was unable to find the incantation.

Thought that made him wonder a little bit. How did that girl know what to do to get the incantation? And if she knew this why didn’t she just tell him to use sunlight, especially if she wanted it for herself. He ignored that for the time being as he just wanted to figure out the entire incantation at that moment.

\------------------------------------

The trio has finally come to the top of the tower. “Pascal?” Rapunzel asked as she started looking for her friend. “Pascal? Come out buddy” Rapunzel asked again and Eugene walked away while Melissa put a hand on the Princess’s shoulders. “Rapunzel, Cass probably found him” Melissa said before adding. “Right now we need to figure out how to get to that cage” Melissa said. Rapunzel knew that Melissa was probably right. Pascal would probably have been back by now if it wasn’t for Cassandra, but still, she needs to find him. She knew Varian was important to Melissa and in all honesty, she’s been pretty selfish about him like he’s the only one that matters.

“I already did” The two girls looked at Eugene. He was standing in front of a giant hole in a wall and looking out on it. Melissa and Rapunzel walked to stand next to him. They looked out and the cage was there. “Varian!” Melissa yelled overjoyed to see her brother, it seemed like he was doing something. ‘Probably found the incantation’ Melissa thought to herself and then Rapunzel shouted out to him. “Don’t worry Varian we’re gonna get you out f there” And Varian at that moment did not care about that; all he cared about was the incantation. “Not now” He answered and they were surprised by that. “I have found the last incitation.” He told them ‘Nailed’ Melissa thought to herself as she was right about what he was doing. “It was hidden with a photoreactive ink” He said but no idea had the slightest idea what that meant. “Obvious, right?” He asked as if it was the most logical thing ever and then he snorted. “Yeah, super obvious” Eugene said sarcastically, as he had no idea what he was talking about. “Well, we’re not getting him out now” Melissa said in a deadpan tone. “What do you mean?” Rapunzel asked confused. “Because when Varian gets his mind stuck on something, it’s practically impossible to get it out.” She explained at that was kind of a weird explanation but hey. “Why?” Eugene asked as he had no idea about what the girl was talking about.

He knew that the kid can be stubborn a lot of times but to not be able to convince him otherwise in this kind of situation? “Cause he’s as stubborn as a brick” Melissa said her voice whiny as she was getting impatient with their questions regretting the fact that she even started it.

Varian saw that they were finished and so he continued with what he was doing. “The only problem is that I need a concentrated beam of light to see it” He said as she stretched his hand, the one holding the scroll, out. It was super windy at that point so Varian was seriously risking it as he could easily lose his grip on it and would go flying away.

Then he pulled his hand back in and switched the scroll for his goggles. “I-I tried using my goggles, but they’re too scratched up” He said as he rubbed at the lens. Rapunzel looked at Varian’s goggles and what he said. She came to a conclusion, she’s gonna buy him new ones. But first, they need to get out of that tower and she still needs to find Pascal.

“I-I need something else, like a prism or a glass” Varian said to them as he realized he won’t be able to this otherwise. “Or—“ Rapunzel started saying as she reached into her satchel and took out a ring. “—a crystal?” She asked. Eugene looked at the ring and he realized that it was an engagement ring which meant… “Is that a…?” He asked just to clarify if he’s right. Rapunzel looked at the ring in her hand. “Yeah” She breathed out. “For me?” He said and moved his hand over his chest right where his heart is.

Rapunzel smiled up at him and then Eugene took her hands in his own. “You were going to ask me? I was going to ask you” He said and Rapunzel even though she did not know that, looked not at all surprised or anything. “All this time and you still find ways to surprise me” Eugene stated and that’s when Melissa had enough and cleared her throat.

The couple has honestly forgotten where they are or that other people are there as well, looking at the two. “You two do realize I could’ve just made a piece of ice with my powers, right?” And she did that as well to prove her point.

And then the ground started shaking. Rapunzel lost her grip on the ring as the tremors shocked all of them. Eugene luckily caught it and then the trembling stopped. “Uh, she must know we’re here” Rapunzel stated as the only thing that she could think of that would make that kind of tremor especially in that tower was Cassandra. “Okay, ge-get the ring to Varian” Rapunzel then said to Eugene. “I’ll go find Pascal” And she was about to walk away but Eugene stopped her last second as he cupped her cheek. “Be careful” Eugene said and Rapunzel walked away.

Eugene walked to the start of the very long black rock path that leads to the cage Varian was at. He wasn’t scared of heights, but that was really high, and narrow, and without anything to hold him up like a railing or wall or _anything that would prevent him from falling._

While Eugene was gaining enough courage to go walk across a really narrow path Melissa was contemplating over what to do. She wanted and tell Cass to piss off and give her a piece of her mind for kidnapping her brother. But at the same time, she wanted to go and help Varian and just be there for him.

Finally, as she saw Eugene walk forward she decided to go with him.

Rapunzel has started to search for Pascal and Cass as the two went to where Varian was at. Cass eventually used the rocks to close all the entrances the Princess could use to exit the tower since she said that she won’t leave until they work everything out but Cass knows that won’t happen.

Cass also closed the hole in the wall that leads to where Varian is at. Eugene was crawling towards Varian clearly freaked out that he’s gonna fall and Melissa was just paying him no mind as she walked onto her two legs as she had better balance than the brunette, plus she could easily just catch herself with her powers.

The two looked back as they felt the path shake and then they saw the hole close. “I should have gone with Rapunzel” Melissa stated blankly, deciding she made a wrong decision.

Rapunzel and Cass continued fighting. Rapunzel refused to go against her best friend but Cass had no problem with it as she firstly nearly squished Rapunzel and then dropped her out of the tower. She really needed to thank her hair as it saved her from both of the situations.

Melissa was standing behind Eugene seriously getting bored by how slow he was moving. She looked around and let out a silent gasp as she saw Rapunzel dangle out of the tower. Rapunzel saw the two as well and knew that Melissa saw her, luckily Eugene didn’t the last thing she needed was for her boyfriend to see her in a near-death situation. Eugene knew how tough Rapunzel is but she still knows he’ll get extremely worried if he sees her, so Rapunzel let go of her hair with one of her hands and that was seriously risky. She brought that hand up to her lips and put a finger in front of them telling Melissa to be quiet. The teen nodded and continued walking down the path.

She saw that Eugene was standing now but as soon as a breeze came he was back down on his arms and knees. “Man, I really hate birthdays” He said. They were halfway down the path and he already wanted to turn back and get back on solid ground but he needed to get to Varian.

Varian looked at the sun that was starting to set and was about to disappear. They don’t have much time. “Hurry, the sun is setting” Varian said as he turned back at the two. “Eugene, come on” He called for him as he was in front and had the ring. “I’m going as fast as I can, kid” Eugene said to Varian “Without dying” He added as an afterthought. Eugene went ahead and started to walk on two feet again but he was still super slow.

Melissa behind him rolled her eyes as she finally had enough. “Oh, come on” She said and made the path wider by adding ice to it and so she walked past Eugene, but immediately as she walked forward the ice disappeared after her.

She got to the cage while Eugene was still trying to gain his balance. She made a piece of ice and handed it off to Varian. “Here, while we wait for him” She handed him the piece of ice and Varian smiled. “Thanks, sis” He said and was ready to use it, he took the scroll out of his backpack as he put it back inside earlier so that he wouldn’t have lost it. He used the piece of ice to capture the sunlight and reflected it onto the paper. “It’s working” Varian said as the light started to show the writing on the back. Eugene as come to the cage by now and was kinda disappointed and offended as he wasted all that time coming to him to give him the ring only for Melissa to use her powers and do everything instead of him.

And then the scroll caught fire. “Agh, no” Varian yelped as it started to burn. Eugene started to blow at the fire while Varian took out a piece of paper to write the incantation down. “Don’t do that” Melissa said and froze the scroll and it stopped burning. “Melisa that’s basically just an ice cube now” Eugene said to her. “I got it” Varian said to them but they didn’t seem to hear him. “It’s not like we’re gonna need it anymore” He said as he seriously thought that it was stupid that Melissa froze the scroll in the first place and then Melissa shot him an amused look right before her face turned into a grin. She grabbed the ice cu— _scroll_ “Okay” and threw it off and let it fall to the ground where it shattered into a million pieces. “Why did you do that!?” Eugene shrieked as he was seriously confused about what was going on. “What? You said we don’t need it anymore” Melissa said to him in and he facepalmed and Melissa laughed as she looked at Varian.

“You know what, forget it” Eugene then said and looked at Varian inside that cage. “Okay kid” He said as he gazed over the cage with his eyes. “Can you figure out a way to get through these bars and then how do you get back into the building because I got nothing” Eugene said to him, as he really didn’t wanna face Cassandra.

\------------------------------------

Rapunzel eventually got back up into the tower. Her fight with Cass continued even though it was more of a ‘Cass shoots Rapunzel blocks’ kind of fight but still a fight. Cass though wasn’t satisfied. She wanted for the Princess to fight her and after Rapunzel said that there’s nothing she could do to change that, she got an idea.

Cass knew how much Rapunzel cares about the people who are close to her so let’s see what she’ll do if the kid gets hurt.

\------------------------------------

Outside Eugene and Varian were waiting on anything. For Cass to come, for Rapunzel to save them, anyone else to save them, or even for Melissa to find a way back inside.

She offered that she would go back down the path and check the tower wall to see if there’s any way in but she found nothing. Cass completely sealed it off. The only part she could use is the hole she saw Rapunzel dangle out of but there’s no way they would be able to get there, it would be safer for them to just wait and see what happens. So since she found nothing useful she sighed and decided to turn around and head back to the boys. But then right as she took the first couple of steps everything started shaking and the path started to get shorter and she saw the entrance back into the tower open up. “Bad, this is bad” Eugene said as he looked back at the tower. “Oh, oh” Varian said

Varian got scared to go back inside. Cass has seriously spooked him earlier and he did not want to face her again. “Eugene” Varian whimpered terrified as if he was some child. Eugene saw that and grabbed Varian’s hand and squeezed it tight. “Stay close kid” He said to him and the three were then brought back inside.

Cass smirked as she saw them enter ‘Even better’ Cassandra thought when seeing the other two with Varian. She thought that Varian was the only one out there she had no idea about the two being there as well. And what’s better than threatening the life of one person you care about than the lives of three people you care about.

“Welcome back boys…and girl” But right before Cass could do anything Melissa sot ice spikes her way. Cass fell to the ground have not expected that. “Melissa, stop!” Rapunzel yelled as she knew that the teen’s doing this because she’s protective of her brother. Eugene and Rapunzel exchanged looks once they saw the look Melissa was shooting Cass. It wasn’t her usual glare when she gets mad at someone. It was the glare of protectiveness over someone; her family seems to have as that was the exact same way Varian looked at her when he was trying to save his father. And she has also seen Quirin do it multiple times. Apparently, it’s genetic.

Cass immediately regained her footing and scoffed at the attack Melissa tried on her. “Well, look at that little sister to the rescue” Cass teased, she was pretty aware that Melissa isn’t the little sister but she was also aware that saying it was gonna set the teen off “Little!?” She said offended and Cass nearly fell when the floor froze, but since she spent most of her childhood training with the guard she had some pretty good balance. “I’m 9 minutes older than him!” Melissa shouted as ice spikes from her being mad started appearing. She always hated the fact that they called her the little one just because she was shorter than Varian, and that wasn’t even the main reason for it. No. The main reason was that she was a girl and apparently a girl can’t be first when you have twins in some people’s minds.

“You think your ice spikes are any chance against my black rocks” Cass then said as some shoot from the ground and broke the ice. Melissa thought didn’t falter and Cass smirked at the challenge.

Cass then shot back at Melissa. The teen shielded herself but still got pushed back by the attack and was slammed straight into the wall. “Issa!” Varian yelled as she fell to the floor and then simply laid there. “Well, that was easy” Cass said through a wicked smirk. Oh if she only knew how wrong she was.

She looked back at the other three who were all looking terrified at her and Cass loved it. “Need some help?” Cass asked in faux sympathy as she shot a bunch of black rocks at Eugene and wrapped the brunette in them. And with that Cass was forcing Rapunzel to fight her if she doesn’t want for him to get hurt.

Eugene was trying to convince Rapunzel not to do it but was failing. Varian eventually told Rapunzel about the final incantation. Cass heard him and was shocked as she thought that the incantation she has was the final one. Her suspiciousness though was taken down by the ghost girl saying that Cass is more powerful than Rapunzel.

The two then faced off and Rapunzel used the incantation and went into full goddess mode. She was definitely able to control it better than the decay incantation but she still lost control over what she was doing. She was ordering Cass to let them go but Cass just growled back that she isn’t following her orders anymore and just kept shooting rocks at the Princess. She was able to destroy the rocks just by stretching out her hand.

Melissa who was pretending that she got hurt went next to Varian’s cage to avoid actually getting hurt. Varian knew Melissa faked it as he didn’t feel any pain but that was after he shouted out her name in concern.

The two exchanged looks at seeing the battle happening in front of them. And then after a moment, Melissa saw something. It was a purple circle just randomly in the middle of the room. She pointed at it and Varian followed her gaze and finger and his eyebrows furrowed as well “What is _that_?” They asked together. It seemed like the two of them were the only ones who actually saw it as well.

Cass and Rapunzel continued their attack and at one point each of the girls simultaneously attacked with all they got and it created a huge explosion. The blow was huge and extremely strong, it was even strong enough to make a piece of the Moonstone chip off. Everyone was holding onto the floor of the tower for dear life since the explosion made the walls disappear. 

Pascal wrapped his tongue around one of the rocks, Eugene was just able to have enough footing as he was luckily more towards the center of the room and Melissa just froze herself to the ground. Varian on the other hand didn’t have anything to hold onto as he was still trapped inside that cage. “Eugene!” He screamed as he was aware that even though Melissa was next to him she was unable to help him and Rapunzel was still in her goddess mode. “Varian!” Eugene called back but Varian then flew over the edge. He didn’t see him fall but though, but Melissa did

Melissa felt her heart stop at that “Varian!” She shouted as she looked over the edge and saw him falling but then she saw Lance and the others on the ledge right underneath him and let out a breath of relief. Lance and the girls never got to the top as Lance was leading the girls in circles. Though he was seriously getting annoyed by Max. The horse wanted to get to the top as he had no idea about Eugene’s request. 

But right now there's one more thing Melissa needs to take care of.

Rapunzel collapsed o the ground exhausted but she avoided her as she knew Eugene will deal with that as Melissa went to deal with Cass. She fell over the tower as well but was holding onto the edge of the floor. Melissa came to her and knelt down. “Hey Cass” Melissa said sounding anything but friendly. “I don’t think we finished what we started earlier” She would be happy to fight Cass again but she really wasn’t in the mood so what the teen did was lift her foot and stepped onto Cass’s fingers making the woman scream out and lose her grip and so she fell.

Melissa was aware that Cass will survive that fall. She knows she can just catch herself with a rock. It’s what she would do with her powers. Then Melissa made a path that looped around the tower and that went straight to the ledge Varian was at. She slid down it and on her way down went past Cass. “Hey Cass, bye Cass” She said and seconds after Cass stopped herself from falling.

Melissa came to the ledge and Lance was holding Varian while the teen was hugging the older man looking awful. His hair was disheveled and his entire face and clothes were covered in ash, and one other thing: his goggles were ruined.

“Varian” Melissa said her voice filled with joy and the boy immediately left the man who caught him. He got really lucky that they were right in the correct spot to where he would fall. He went to hug Melissa and she immediately went to return the hug and she might have hugged a bit too hard as Varian yelped once Melissa pressed against one of his bruises. She immediately pulled away with a gasp and a look of concern on her face.”Var?” She questioned and he immediately knew what was up. “I’m fine Issa, don’t worry” He said to her, but he clearly wasn’t fine.

\------------------------------------

Eugene and Rapunzel have already started coming back down the stairs as well as the others. The 5 of them came first as they were closer to the ground than the other two. Lance insisted on carrying Varian down and from everything that happened that day he fell asleep, from exhaustion. “You did it!” Lance cheered as the two got to the ground. “Yeah we did” Eugene said as he looked at Rapunzel and smiled. He knew who the actual person who ‘did it’ was. And Rapunzel smiled back at him.

Lance didn’t get what they were doing but immediately forgot about it as the two’s eyes landed on Varian. “Varian!” They both exclaimed and ran up to Lance to check on their friend. “Is he okay?” Eugene asked as he remembered that Varian fell down the tower. He seriously hoped that Lance caught him and that he didn’t go splat on the ground, the fact that he’s unconscious makes him worry even more. Rapunzel feeling the same way.

“He’s asleep, it’s been a long day for him” Lance answered him and both of the two let out a sigh of relief. “It’s been a long day for all of us” Rapunzel said. She moved her hand to move away some loose strands from Varian’s face. She saw that his goggles were broken and made hr earlier decision final, she’s buying him new goggles and getting extra pairs in case those ones get destroyed again or if someone’s in the lab with him so they can have them as well. She knew he has an extra pair for Ruddiger as she saw the goggles _and gloves_ on the raccoon earlier, but they were definitely too small for a human to wear.

Varian felt that and squirmed in Lance’s hold right before he blinked his baby blue eyes open. Rapunzel immediately removed her hand; she didn’t want to wake him up. “Whe-where am I?” Varian asked sleepily while trying to remember what happened that day.

He looked around and saw 6 pairs of eyes staring at him. Kiera walked up to him “We all died” She said to him and still in his frazzled state he thought she was telling the truth. “What!?” He nearly jumped out of Lance’s arms but the man had a strong grip on him. “Kiera” Melissa said in a scolding tone behind her as she, gently; hit the back of her head.

Varian looked confused but then he understood that Kiera was joking and that that was why Melissa reacted that way. “How you feeling hair stripe?” Eugene asked “I’ve been better” He answered him as he curled up to Lance. “Come on I’d better check you out” Melissa then said but Varian still insisted that he’s okay. “I’m fine Issa” And everyone knew that he just wanted for them to leave him alone. If it weren’t for Melissa and their telepathy with him he would probably hide all his bruises from them.

But that wasn’t the case. “Varian, I gotta check how bad the bruising may be” She said and was looking at him with concern. She also looked sad that Varian didn’t want her to help with this. It made it worse because she knew that Varian doesn’t take good care of himself and so she normally has to force him to do anything. Eat, drink, take a shower, sleep. And it’s been like that for years and just when she thinks that he’s gotten better in taking care of himself he pulls something like this out.

Varian hated it. He hated the look Melissa was giving him. It was her look of hurt/concern. She was concerned for him and that’s why she got hurt because Varian wasn’t concerned for himself. “Kid, Melissa’s right, you’re hurt” Eugene said to him and Varian sighed in defeat as he realized they won’t leave him alone if he doesn’t say yes. “Fine” He said and they all smiled. “Lance put him down against a tree” Melissa said to the man and he nodded.

Up from the rock where she landed, Cass watched the others. She didn’t realize that she bruised Varian that badly, but he was getting in her way and she did warn him. Though she herself can admit that she differently went too far especially when she shot at him and he flew across the room.

The group walked up to one of the trees and settled Varian down but not before Catalina spotted something on the ground and went to look at it as it looked out of place. Once she got to it she realized it was a satchel and no one can mistake the fact that it was Rapunzel’s. She grabbed it and went back to the group.

Lance has already settled Varian down once she got to them. “Rapunzel” Catalina said and the Princess turned to her. “I found this on the ground” She said and gave her the bag. “Oh, Cat thank you” Rapunzel said as she placed it over her shoulder right before hugging the girl.

Melissa knelt down next to Varian. “Var, I’m gonna need to take off her shirt” She said and Varian nodded. She started to unbutton the vest and then pulled the shirt off. And then they all gasped. The bruising went all the way down his left side. From his collarbone all the way down to his stomach. Melissa unlike the others stayed calm and just went ahead to check it out. She started pressing against the bruising gently, being careful not to put too much pressure onto his bruises, not wanting to make it worse. And then once she reached the side of his abdomen he hissed through gritted teeth and Melissa immediately took her hand away. Varian breathing turned ragged at her doing that “Sorry” She said as her eyebrows immediately furrowed in concern and fear that she hurt him more than he already was.

Varian was starting to regain his breathing, and once it was more normal than before he looked at Melissa. “I-it’s okay Issa. You’re just trying to help” Varian said and that line made Melissa smile. She moved her hand again a little hesitant this time. She stopped right as she placed the hand on his skin but didn’t push against it. Varian getting the silent question nodded at her that it was okay for her to continue and so she did.

She moved again over a couple more spaces that made Varian sharply inhale air and he was clenching his hand at that. Eugene saw that and grabbed his hand. And for someone so small and skinny the kid has a tight grip. Melissa finished after a couple more minutes and Varian left out a sigh of relief at her finally stopping. He leaned his head against the tree and breathed deeply to calm himself down.

Everyone looked at Melissa expectantly to tell them what happened. Is he okay, do they need to take them to the doctor, are his injuries permanent, is there anything more than just the bruising…important questions. Melissa smiled at them as she saw the concerned looks in their eyes and then back at Varian. “You got lucky” She said but he didn’t know what she meant and so he cocked his head to the side and Melissa giggled. “I didn't find and dislocated or broken bones, which is really good. And it also means that we don’t have to go to a medic” She explained. “Just one more thing” She said and went to search through her satchel. She pulled out a bunch of bandages and ointment.

She wrapped it around almost his entire body before putting his clothes back on. “There” She said as she finished. “It’s done” She said and smiled up at Varian and went to kiss his cheek. “Issa” He said laughing as he was embarrassed that other people saw her do that, but she didn’t care, and neither did anyone else “We can go now” She said as she stood up. Varian made a move to stand as well but they all stopped him. Lance grabbed him by his shoulders and stopped him in his movement. He looked at them confused as he had no idea what’s going on. But then Lance scooped him up into his hands. “What? Lance put me down” Varian ordered him but the man just shook his head. “Nope, I’m carrying you” He said to the kid in his hands. “I can still walk” He protested. “We know we just wanna be careful” Rapunzel said as she stepped up to walk next to Lance.

Kiera and Catalina still looked worried over their friend. “Is Varian going to be okay?” Catalina asked and Melissa smiled at the two girls. “It’s just a little bruising, he survived worse. He’ll pull through” Melissa said and Eugene then added to what she said. “Yeah, that kid’s a fighter” And the two girls laughed

Once Cass finally saw them leave and that Varian was okay, she let out a breath of relief. She was glad that it wasn’t anything else besides bruising and they have no idea how lucky Varian actually was because that impact of him landing on the floor should have done more than that. And the moment the group disappeared from her line of vision she looked up at the tower and started climbing.

\------------------------------------

They walked for a while towards the capital. And then they saw a shadowy figure. They stopped for a second as they didn’t know who that is. The form in front of them was large and it looked like he was lost. Eugene moved in front of Kiera and Catalina in case something would happen and Melissa started laughing at how tense everyone got. She knew exactly who that was. “Guys relax” She said before calling out. “Dad!” And everyone felt stupid at that moment.

Quirin immediately turned to look at them and smiled at seeing them. Ruddiger and Liska who were with the man ran forward being faster than him. Melissa knelt down and scratched Ruddiger’s head. “Great thinking buddy” She said as she was aware that Ruddiger went to get Quirin. She knew that the raccoon was down with Varian in the chamber and he wouldn’t have just stood by and wait for them t come back so he probably went to get Quirin.

Liska started howling being jealous as Melissa is her human and Varian is Ruddiger’s but she didn’t really care about that at that second. Pascal and Max saw that and started laughing as they knew exactly what Liska was saying.

Quirin then came up to them and he saw Varian in Lance’s hand. “Dad” Varian said happily as it’s been two weeks since he last saw him when he visited him in the chamber. “What happened?” Quirin asked as he stretched out his hands silently asking if he can hold his son. “Cass happened” Melissa answered him as Lance went ahead and obeyed he knew very well not to go against that man’s orders especially in these kinds of situations. Melissa stood up and Ruddiger immediately ran up Quirin’s large form and perched himself around his neck to look at his human. He looked tired but otherwise okay aside from the fact that bandages were visible outside his shirt collar.

Quirin understood exactly what his daughter meant just by hearing that name. He was aware of Cass turning on the Princess. And by all the clues that were in front of him, he understood this: Cassandra has hurt his son. And then he heard a weird noise. He looked down and saw that Varian fell asleep in his arms.

He looked at everyone and his look finished on the Princess. “Thank you for saving my son, your highness” He said to her, he was really grateful. Rapunzel smiled at Quirin. “Of course” She answered him. “Now how about we go back to the castle and take a long nap, I know I could use one” Eugene then said and that’s when it hit everyone as well and they realized how tired they all are and started yawning.

“Yeah and we should probably head home” Quirin said as he looked at his daughter. “Quirin” Rapunzel said and stopped him right as he was about to leave. “It’s a long walk back to Old Corona. You can stay the night at the castle” Rapunzel offered. Quirin would normally be glad and took the offer but not this time. He still had the memory of what Frederic did to his son printed in his brain and he did not wanna face Frederic again. But one look at his kids and how exhausted they both looked (well Melissa as Varian was already asleep) he couldn’t do anything but to agree. “Alright, if you’re sure” He said to her and Rapunzel smiled.

She was honestly expecting to argue with the man as she expected that he’ll say no since she was aware that he’s still extremely mad at her father. But maybe this could work out somehow and she could make them talk with each other. Varian and Melissa are with him so maybe they could manage to convince him to go talk with the King.

They started leaving but not before Liska ripped through Melissa’s dress as she was trying to get her attention. Melissa gasped at seeing the torn fabric of her favorite dress. She looked at her fox that was sitting on the ground and looking all innocent at Melissa with the torn fabric in her mouth. She let go of it and went to her feet and started clawing at her leg again.

Melissa glared at her as she moved her leg away and Liska let her ears fall down as she was sad that she didn’t want her. Pascal went down Rapunzel’s shoulder and patted the fox’s cheek as she laid on the ground. Melissa sighed and picked Liska up, Pascal stretching out his tongue to her check so that he gets lifted up along with her. She scratched her behind the ears. “There. Happy?” She asked annoyed at her. She sometimes forgets how easily jealous Liska can get.

They left and on their way to the castle, they explained to Quirin what had transpired that day. And he nearly squished Varian in his arms when they said that Cass hurt him. First the king and now her. She gonna get a real surprise next time Quirin sees her.

\------------------------------------

They went into the castle and Rapunzel went to show where Quirin can put Varian down to sleep while also telling Melissa where the tailor is at as her dress still had a hole but then right as they were walking down the hall, Frederic walked down as well. Quirin stopped and both Rapunzel and Melissa realized that this was not gonna end well. “Quirin” Frederic started saying to the man. He saw Varian in his hands and Melissa standing next to him. He got the idea that something must have happened to him. Cassandra came to Eugene’s party, Melissa’s back, and Varian looks like he had quite a day so…something definitely happened to the boy. “What do you want Frederic!?” Quirin spat at the king and Frederic knew he deserved it. It was also the first thing he heard his old friend say since the reveal 2 weeks ago.

“Dad” Melissa said in a pleading voice. She did not want for her father to get in a fight with the King over what happened. She was mad as well but that didn’t mean that she'll go ahead and attack him. “Honey, hold Varian” Quirin immediately said as he gently placed the form of his sleeping son into his daughter's hands. But for her Varian is too heavy and too big so she fell backwards and nearly landed on Liska but didn’t as Rapunzel acted fast and caught her.

Varian woke up at all the abrupt movement and the noise of his father’s yelling. “Issa?” He asked as he saw her under him. “Yeah. Can you please get off me?” She questioned and it took Varian a moment to realize what she meant but then slowly got up.

“Look, I’m sorry Quirin, okay” He then heard someone say. He knew that voice and it was clear that he was talking to his father. He turned to the two men in the hallway and stared wide-eyed as he realized what was going on. “I don’t think you are” Quirin spat back at the King “Dad!” Varian called for him and he turned to face the three kids that were there. “Varian, Melissa get away from here” He ordered and the two looked between each other confused with what was going on in the moment.

“But dad-“ They both started but then Quirin looked sternly at them that made them froze. “Now” He ordered and neither of them couldn’t say no to that. “Yes, sir” They answered and Melissa immediately helped Varian up. “Go, go, go, go, go, go” She hissed at Varian through gritted teeth as she pushed him away.

Quirin knew he lost his cool again and he promised himself that he’ll never do that to his kids again, but this was for their own good. But what he was also aware of was that his kids know exactly what was happening and what was about to happen

Rapunzel went after Varian and Melissa immediately as their father told them to leave as she had no idea to what just happened.

\------------------------------------

She caught up to them. They were in another hallway and Varian was sitting against a wall Ruddiger perched around his neck while Liska sat in his lap and the three of them were watching Melissa panic as she paced up and down the hallway, while her powers went haywire, basically, she was shooting ice particles at things and they froze once they got hit. “Hey what’s going on heeeeeeeereeeeeee?” They heard Eugene say. Rapunzel turned around and saw him go splat against the wall as Melissa froze the floor at one point.

Then Lance came down, and he was actually sliding down compared to Eugene who just lost control over his footing. He helped Eugene up. “That’s not how you do it” Lance said to his best friend. Rapunzel ran up to him “Eugene are you okay?”She asked and he nodded. Eugene will never like the snow and ice and Rapunzel is aware of that but it doesn’t bother her.

“Sorry, Princess we were just wondering if you wanna go check on Juniper with us” And saying the words ‘check on’ with the name of her best friend in the same sentence was enough to make Melissa stop and completely forget about the panic considering her father. “What happened with Juniper?” Melissa asked her voice filled with worry. “She’s okay it’s just…” _acid was porn over her leg._ But for whatever reason Rapunzel doesn’t know why she can’t voice that last part out.

Rapunzel’s aware that Cass was the one who did it she’s also aware that she hurt Juniper while doing that. But she still couldn’t think about it. She hates to think about Cass hurting her friends. The acid on Juniper’s leg, then her throwing Melissa against a wall, her trying to squish Eugene to force the Princess to fight, and then the bruises on Varian. She hated to think that she hurt so many people.

Rapunzel got pulled out of her thoughts by Eugene who caressed her cheek. “Sunshine?” He asked his voice filled with worry. Rapunzel looked at him. “I’m fine Eugene, don’t worry” She smiled and the two leaned in for a kiss “So am I gonna get an answer or not?” Melissa said and they parted and looked at the girl.

\------------------------------------

Melissa barged into the room Juniper was in. “Juni!” She exclaimed as she saw the girl laying on the bed. In all honesty, Melissa would expect at least for one of them either Andrew or Juniper it wouldn't matter which one to look surprised that she’s back but they look like they were actually expecting her. She looked at Juniper’s leg, it wasn’t wrapped or anything which had her worry most, all that was covering her wound was a band-aid. “Are you okay?” She asked her best friend concerned over what happened. “Ye-yeah but I’m pretty sure that doctor has no idea what he’s doing” Juniper answered her and Melissa blinked from confusion and so she looked at Andrew. “I agree with her” He answered.

“She’s not wrong sis” She heard Varian said. He was standing at the doorframe with Eugene and Rapunzel. Lance seemed to leave despite being with them seconds ago. Liska ran up to her and was clawing at her feet but it didn’t seem like she cared and then Ruddiger jumped down and chittered to leave her alone as she doesn’t have time in that moment. Melissa was so caught up on checking on Juniper that she didn’t even notice the others coming in. “What do you mean?” Eugene asked as he and Rapunzel were as confused as Melissa. They stepped next to the girl so that they could look at the boy's face. Varian though stayed quiet. He looked at Andrew. The man knew exactly what was on Varian’s mind. “Varian, what do you mean by that?” Eugene tried again and Varian sighed.

He grabbed the edge of his sleeve and brought it up. The arm was full of scars that seemed to heal. They all knew exactly where those scars were from, not from lab accidents like Varian said as he tried hiding them, but from the guards…the King. “He checked me over when my food…” He trailed off unable to finish. What he was trying to say was that he took care of Varian when he got poisoned. But then why was he showing his scars. Unlike Melissa Eugene and Rapunzel knew that the doctor helped with Varian’s injuries as he looked him entirely over, except for his leg apparently.

“Varian what are you saying?” Melissa then finally asked as her brother stayed silent for a while after he said that. “He isn’t the reason why they healed” He put the sleeve back down “I looked around the room and took care of them myself” He explained. Looks like Rapunzel and Eugene had some wrong information, but why would Andrew say that then. Well did he? He never exactly say that the doctor’s help actually did anything, just ‘he helped a little’ that could have literally meant anything. He probably did what he did with Juniper right now, put a band-aid on it and call it a day.

And then to make it just so that what he’s saying will make a little more sense “Issa, you have more medical knowledge than him” Varian explained to her as if that would answer their confusion. “And he’s suppose to be an actual doctor, while you do it as a...hobby?” Andrew added as he already knew what Varian was aiming at. He told him everything in that cell about what happened in the week he was out and was able to rest on an actual bed and get actual food. You know maybe that guard was trying to do him a favor, to get him out of the cell for a week.

Melissa then without any other information took action. She grabbed Juniper’s leg and took off the band-aid “Melly what are you doing?” Juniper asked and then hissed through her teeth as Melissa gazed over the wound. Melissa’s eyes blew wide. “You’re trying to tell me, that you have a wound this bad…and the only thing…that doctor did… _was to put a band-aid on it!?”_ She exclaimed as she looked at the melted/burnt patch of skin on her leg.

Melissa then grabbed her leg and placed her palm right underneath the wound making Juniper hiss again and search for something to hold onto, that something being Andrew’s arm. Eugene and Rapunzel knew about it as they saw her do it before and Rapunzel even smiled, while Varian looked totally confused by the number of different reactions the sight was giving.

And Melissa then used her powers to ice at Juniper’s wound and at that moment Juniper’s death grip on Andrew’s hand released because she wasn’t feeling pain anymore from Melissa touching it but rather relief.

After a moment Melissa released. “Better?” She asked and Juniper smiled up at her. “Way” was her answer as she waited patiently for Melissa to finish. Melissa looked around looking for bandages as she used all of her supplies to cover Varian’s bruises. A medical room was definitely the best place to realize you’re out. Varian noticed that and so he looked into a drawer where he knew the doctor keeps bandages at, as he memorized the entire layout f the room in tat week of being there and it seems like that the medic likes having everything organized in the same exact way all the time.

She handed them off to Melissa and she smiled at her brother. “Thanks, Var” She said and started wrapping Juniper’s leg. Andrew then left Juniper with Melissa and stepped next to Varian. “Hey, you okay kid?” Andrew asked as he remembered Cass taking him but that he wasn’t part of the rescue mission. “I am now” Varian answered since he was happy to not be with Cass anymore. “Maybe I should apologize to Arianna again, getting kidnapped is not fun” He mumbled to himself but the others still heard him.

Rapunzel put a hand on his shoulder. “Varian my mom forgave you for that” She said softly. She knew Varian felt guilty for everything and every time something like this happened he keeps saying that he should apologize even though they’ve forgiven him, the problem is that Varian hasn’t forgiven himself. “Yeah Short stack you need to stop with the whole apologizing thing.”Eugene said as he riffled his hair.

Melissa heard part of their conversation, she didn’t hear what Varian said as he was mumbling to himself so he said it quietly it surprised her that the other even heard what he said, but she got the gist that he was talking about his villain past and with what happened today and then something clicked in her brain. “You know, karma hit you hard today” She then said and the four looked at her as Juniper was already facing the girl. “What’s karma?” Eugene asked as that was the first time hearing that.”Seriously with all the weird crap you know, you don’t know what karma is?” Andrew asked as he was actually kind of surprised by that. “Oh like you know what it is” Eugene protested. “In fact I do” Andrew said as he turned his charm on but it quickly disappeared “Karma is…is…it’s…” He wasn’t able to explain it and Eugene started laughing. “Karma is the sum of a person's actions in previous states of existence, viewed as deciding their fate in future existences” (I copied this as a definition from Google) Varian provided even though no one exactly understood what he said.

And then Rapunzel piped up glad that the two men have stopped fighting. “But what does karma has to do with what happened?” She asked Melissa and she rolled her eyes as she couldn’t believe that they don’t get it. “Think about it. Varian kidnapped the Queen, Cass kidnapped Varian, Varian drugged half the castle with truth serum, Cass drugged Varian with truth serum, Varian nearly squished Cass with his automaton, Cass nearly squished him with the cage she put him in” Melissa explained and everyone now got it. “Oh”

“Yeah I guess you’re right” Varian said as he sat down on a nearby chair, Ruddiger perched himself back on the boy's shoulders “You know none of that would have happened if you would have just stayed at your lab at home…or here. I mean what’s the point of having a lab in the castle if you don’t even use it” Melissa pointed out and Varian huffed. “I needed privacy and being at either of those places would have defeated the purpose.”

\------------------------------------

Outside where the King and Quirin were still in the hall there was a huge raucous. Their kids seemed to have all forgotten over their fight. “YOU THINK THAT HELPED HIM!” Quirin shouted at the King. He honestly didn’t want to lose his cool, he would be fine to just avoid the King till the end of everything but his son’s back now and so is his daughter and he ran into him right in the hall he was suppose to take Varian in for a nap. “Look Quirin I know I made a mistake” Fredric said as he tried to reason with his old friend “I am sorry for everything, but I was trying to protect my kingdom, my wife, my _daughter_ ” He said and Quirin snapped. “You don’t care about your kingdom the only thing you care about is Rapunzel.” Quirin spat back at the man.

“Quirin your son committed treason, he attacked us, took my wife, he took out half the royal guard with a monster. What was I suppose to do?” He questioned. “And so you tortured him for it!?”Quirin will not falter no matter what until Fredric admits “I-I shouldn’t have done it. I just needed answers so that nothing like what he did would happen again, but he refused to tell me” Frederic said and Quirin was getting close to what he wanted. “I’m sorry Quirin” Fredric answered but that wasn’t enough for Quirin. “Did you ever apologize to Varian!?” He snapped. “I never got the chance!” Frederic said to him but Quirin knew very well that it was a lie.

At the end of the hallway, Kiera and Catalina were looking at the, two men. They heard yelling and decided to check it out while Lance prepared one more surprise for Eugene s it was still his birthday. They left the second they realized that the two were in the middle of a fight. They went into the kitchen as they didn’t know where the others are. “Lance!” The two shouted and Lance dropped Shorty out of his hands. He was unable to fix the cake as Shorty ruined it when he jumped out so he decided to put the man back inside and put the part of the cake that was the smolder on Shorty’s face.

Luckily he didn’t have it on when the two barged inside. “Girls, what’s wrong?” He asked as he picked the man up.

“The King and Quirin are fighting” Catalina explained ad this time he dropped Shorty out of his hand from shock if anything. “Hello ground, I missed you” Shorty said but they ignored him as that was seriously not important at that moment.

Lance rushed out of the kitchen looking for the room they left Juniper inside. The second he found it the doctor was looking Juniper over. “Your leg should heal in a couple of hours” He said as he was writing something down. He didn’t even question to why her leg was wrapped in a bandage and that, that band-aid he used was gone. He turned around mumbling something. “Your dad has a serious problem with hiring people” Melissa whispered to Rapunzel.

Firstly a guard that listens to orders from a royal advisor, a royal advisor that goes ahead and orders to break a teenager's leg and then also commits treason against the Princess, and now a doctor that has less medical knowledge than a 5-year-old. He exited the room and that’s when the others finally noticed Lance and the girls.

“Lance, buddy what’s wrong?” Eugene questioned as he noticed how frazzled and nervous he looked. “The King and Quirin are going out on each other” He explained and the three whose dad is part of it looked at him wide-eyed. “We forgot about dad!” The twins said simultaneously. “We gotta hurry” And Eugene rolled his eyes. “Can you two stop saying things at the same time!?” Eugene growled annoyed at that as he and Rapunzel followed the two out of the room. “We can’t control it”

Liska and Ruddiger wanted to go with them but both of the animals were more curious about what Lance and the girls were doing as they immediately left the second they told them about the Quirin-Frederic fight. 

They found Quirin and Frederic in the hall they left them at. It seemed like they were still just shouting at each other but Quirin seemed like he was ready to punch Frederic as he clenched his fist at his side. It looked like he was bringing it up. Yup, he’s gonna punch the man. The four of them immediately went after Quirin and grabbed is arms. Eugene and Rapunzel one, Varian and Melissa the other one. “Dad stop!” Varian shouted. He sounded desperate. They were both worried that he’s gonna do something he’s seriously gonna regret. Melissa’s seriously starting to hate the fact that her powers don’t react if her emotions aren’t strong enough. Quirin turned to look at Varian at hearing his voice and looked at both of his kids. They looked scared, scared of… of _him_. Quirin immediately backtracked.

They all let go of his hands and Rapunzel went to check on Frederic. “Dad, are you okay?” She asked as he lowered his hands. He saw the punch coming as well and so he covered his face. “I’m fine Rapunzel” He looked back at Quirin who seemed to regain control over himself and realize what was happening. Even though he knew it was wrong and that he shouldn’t do it, he still wanted to punch the man's guts out, but now the other came, more importantly, _his kids_.

“Dad…” Varian started but had no idea what to say to him. Quirin realized that his kids were seriously disturbed by what he just pulled off. He needs to get away and to never see the man who ruined his son’s life ever again. “Come on we’re going home” Quirin finally said but Varian and Melissa didn’t make a move to leave. “Dad, we wanna stay” Melissa said to him and Quirin froze as he heard that. He turned around. “It-it’s late, it’s gonna be morning by the time we get back” Varian explained. They were both too exhausted to spend the next 2 hours walking and so they tried to convince their father to stay. They were aware that there was no changing his mind about him leaving but at least they could make him change his mind about the two of them leaving. They wanted to stay and that’s final. 

“Okay” He answered them and started walking away. They turned around to face the other three. They all stayed quiet not knowing what they should ask about or say or…anything. Rapunzel then decided to make the first move. “Dad, what happened?” She asked him but he didn’t answer her, he just looked at the two 16-year-olds in front of him.

_Did you ever apologize to Varian!?_

Quirin’s voice echoed in his head. “Varian,” He said and Varian got seriously confused as to why the King’s talking to him if Rapunzel asked him something. “Me and Quirin fought over what happened to you a year ago, and I realized that I never apologize to you for everything” He took a deep breath. “And so I’m sorry” Varian was silent for a second.

This was honestly pretty awkward timing for Varian. He didn’t know if they were fighting over the King not coming to deal with the black rocks or if it was because of the torture or maybe even both, but Varian didn’t care for the specific reason. All he was able to focus on was the fact that the King just apologized “And I’m sorry for everything I did,” Varian said to the man and he nodded. He already apologized but he couldn’t just stay quiet and that was the only thing that came to mind.

Wow, Eugene was right he does apologize a lot.

\------------------------------------

Back at the tower, Cass has finally came to the top. She really needs to make this thing shorter once she rebuilds it. On top, she was already awaited by the ghost girl except she wasn’t a ghost anymore. She looked at Cassandra. “Oh, finally you came, I was starting to worry,” The girl said and gave Cass a hand to help her stand up. Cass was hesitant as she was used to her being a ghost not a girl in the colors of a raccoon. “You’re-you’re real” Cass said as she took the hand and realized that she isn’t seeing things.

The girl laughed. “Well of course I am. The clash of sun and moon has released me from my prison” She said and Cass realized that when she and Rapunzel fought and both used the incantation it made the girl real. She moved her hand over the moonstone and felt the shard that broke off. She’s seen it earlier and so she now ignores it. “Oh. Well, mind telling me who you are now” Cass said sounding impatient. “All in due time Cassandra but right now I have something else to deal with”

\------------------------------------

Back at the castle Rapunzel and Eugene have gone into Rapunzel’s room. Varian and Melissa wanted to follow but heard something. “Psst” They turned around but saw nothing. “Psst” There it was again. And then Varian got a shoe throw at his head “Over here” They heard and then they saw Lance, Catalina, and Kiera with one shoe on. “What are you guys doing?” Melissa asked as she was mad because of the shoe at Varian’s head. “I think this is yours” Varian said and handed Kiera the shoe as he rubbed the back of his head. “Why did you throw a shoe at me?”

Kiera put it back on. “I didn’t mean to hit you, I was aiming for Melissa” She explained and Catalina giggled. Liska - who was with them as well for Ruddiger as they went to check out what the 3 were doing - growled at the two, and Melissa then immediately grabbed her “Okay, but can you tell me now what you are doing” Melissa tried again. “We’re gonna surprise Eugene” Catalina answered and that’s when they noticed the cake. “Oh, so that’s why you kept disappearing”

\------------------------------------

Rapunzel and Eugene were on Rapunzel’s bed. Rapunzel was looking over the ring she had for Eugene and was polishing the crystal. Eugene returned the ring to her when they started coming down the tower. “Well, Blondie one of these days we’ll get this whole proposal thing right, huh?” He joked but Rapunzel still looked upset over something. “I just…” She sighed “I thought I could have everything, but after today—“ She looked at the ring in her hand. “—I’m not sure it’s gonna be that easy.” Eugene gently cupped her hand in his and kissed her forehead. Rapunzel then leaned into him and rested her head on Eugene’s chest.

Lance then came in and opened the door. “Oh, there you are.” He walked inside. “Looks like someone forgot to eat their birthday cake.” Lance sang. Shorty was on it again.

The others walked inside as well.

Eugene and Rapunzel stood up. “You know I’ve been thinking, getting old won’t be s bad. So long as I get to do it with you” And they rested their foreheads against each other. “Happy 1st birthday Eugene” Even though he was 26 it was still his first as he hadn’t celebrated his birthday before.

“Make a wish” And then he turned around and blew out the candles.

“Can we eat it now?” Kiera then asked as she was seriously impatient. “Of course” Rapunzel said and grabbed the knife that was next to the cake. The removed Shorty and started cutting it. Once Rapunzel gave everyone a piece they all sat down and started eating. “Mmmmm” They all said once they each took a bite out of their piece.

Ruddiger ate most of Varian’s cake as well so he needed a new piece to actually get any.

Pascal, Max, and Liska were otherwise just watching as they did not want cake for some reason. Except for Pascal who ate the top of another tower as the part of Rapunzel’s was already eaten by Lance – and a tiny piece by Cass—but mostly Lance

Rapunzel and Eugene were sharing a piece as they snuggled with one another. Until they ate it and Eugene started complaining that he wants more cake.

Lance and the girl sat down on a chair and Kier and Catalina sat in his lap, no one knew why but they did. When they asked about it their answer was just ‘Because we want to’ and so they let them be.

Melissa looked around Rapunzel's room while eating. She didn’t see it earlier as she was too focused on saving Varian that she didn’t even realize Rapunzel painted her ceiling. “When did you have the time to paint all this?” Melissa asked and once she said that they all looked up with her. “This morning” Rapunzel said to her. “She’s a fast painter” And then Varian saw it.

He ignored the pit he felt inside of him and put down the plate. “Um, I’m gonna go outside for a bit” He said to them “You okay?” Melissa asked worriedly. “Yeah, just need fresh air.”

Melissa knew something was up and so she looked back up to where Varian was staring at earlier and her heart ached as she realized it. “What’s with him?” Lance asked as he stuffed his mouth with cake. “I think I know” Melissa said and pointed up.

What she pointed at was the painting of the Battle of Old Corona. Rapunzel did it because it’s a part of her life but she didn’t think that it would upset Varian this much. She hoped of the bed ad went onto the balcony where Varian was at.

“Varian?” She questioned and he turned to look at her. He didn’t say anything. She walked forward ad leaned onto the railing. “I’m sorry I painted that” Rapunzel said to him “It’s fine” Varian said to her though.

“I can repaint it if you want” She added but Varian stopped her. “No, Princess, It’s fine, I’m fine, really” He said and looked into the direction Cass’s tower was.

He didn’t get upset because of the memory of what he did but because it brought out the memory of Cass. She’s doing the same mistake he did and seeing his biggest regret in life made him remember what she’s doing and that he failed to get through to her.

Rapunzel followed his gaze. “Looks, like Cass rebuilt her tower” The moon was right behind the tower and the light was making it visible in the night as there’s no way that they would see a black tower in the black of the night. “Yeah” Varian breathed out and hanged his head. Rapunzel put a hand on his shoulder. “Varian, what’s wrong?” She asked softly.

“I tried to talk to her, I really did, but…she didn’t listen” Varian told her. He really hoped he would be able to get through to her. He knows better than anyone what it’s like to be consumed by the darkness. “And that’s when this happened” He gestured to the left side of his torso to his bruises.

“I just thought that she would listen. Because…I know what it’s like” Varian said to her and Rapunzel then started speaking. “Varian don’t give up on Cass. She may have lost her way but we’ll get her back” She tried to reassure him but Varian didn’t seem convinced. “How can you be so sure?” He didn’t understand. Rapunzel seemed so certain but how, why. She can’t just go into Cass’s mind and make her forget she’s mad. “Because of you” She answered and Varian was taken aback by that. He did not expect her to say that.

“Me? What did I do?” The confusion was clear on his face and Rapunzel giggled. “You showed me that no matter how far gone you are, you can always find your way back to the light. You are the reason for why I have hope in Cassandra” Varian smiled at the Princess, his buck teeth showing. He had no idea about that and he was seriously touched by her saying that.

Rapunzel cupped his cheek as she saw that he started crying. “Anyone can be redeemed, you are the proof” And with that, she pulled him into a tight hug which Varian returned.

\------------------------------------

The rest of the Saporians, so Kai, Clementine, and Maisie were back in Old Corona. The fire in the house stopped so they needed to gather more wood for it. “No, Clementine that’s not how you do it” Kai said to her as she tried to cut apart the logs. Quirin was gone for so long that they went through all of the wood, and just because the storm’s gone doesn’t mean that it’s not cold at night.

Kai grabbed the ax and started cutting up the logs himself. “You know she’s just pretending she doesn’t know how to do it so that she doesn’t have to do any of the work” Maisie pointed out to the other Saporian. “That is not true, I can barely even hold that thing” Clementine said back but neither of the two responded as they heard something ruffling in the bushes through the forest.

“Did you hear that?” Kai questioned. “It’s probably just a rabbit, this forest is filled with them” Maisie said but right then they heard something else…or more like someone, and that person was way too familiar. “Oh, I most certainly aren’t a rabbit” The voice said and Kai dropped his ax as he recognized who exactly it was from. “Bu-but how?” Clementine asked. She was suppose to be gone, how is she here, and why does she look so little. “Oh Clementine, you should know that anything is possible with magic”


	39. Race to the spire

The ghost girl who is no longer a ghost now has told Cassandra that she needs to go to the spire. She said that Cass needs to get a talisman cold the mind trap.

And so Cass went to the spire. She disguised herself as the original keeper with a shape-shifting cloak and tried getting the key to the mind trap from Calliope. Calliope though once Cass revealed herself used an enchanted message bottle to send the key away from that place.

She sent it to Rapunzel including a letter saying ‘Rapunzel help, Cass attacking spire, keep this’. And with that, she and Eugene decided to go there and see for themselves what’s going on. And to save Calliope of course (not that anyone wants to).

And so they decided to take a hot air balloon again for fast travel. The Saporians looked more than happy to help out by letting them borrow their balloon. It was honestly kinda creepy by how happy they were being. It was like they wanted Rapunzel to go to. And what made it even weirder? Neither Rapunzel nor Eugene ever mentioned them going to the spire but the Saporians still knew. Varian also offered to help out so that they would be able to travel faster.

And so they settled the balloon in the palace square, mostly to get away from the Saporians, and Varian was putting some additions to it.

“I mean you have to admit that they were acting weird” Melissa said as she was leaning onto the balloon basket. “They weren’t _that_ weird” Rapunzel said trying to ease Melissa’s suspiciousness. “It’s just I have a feeling that something’s wrong” She explained it to her and Varian who was looking through his tools as he answered that. “You always think something’s wrong” And Melissa rolled her eyes.

“Aha found it” He said as he pulled out a screwdriver. “And was I ever wrong Mr. Feral alchemist of Old Corona” Melissa said slamming his villain name straight into his face. She was suspicious of his behavior before he did anything and she’s got the same feeling with the Saporians now and because of what Varian did when he was acting weird, it had her worried

“Okay you have a point”

“So how’s the balloon coming, Goggles?” Eugene then questioned Varian as he started tightening the screws on it.”I chemically treated these thrusters so the flames will burn hotter and longer than any natural flame, you’re gonna fly like the wind” And with saying that he did his sassy hand gesture. 

Rapunzel was looking at him while he talked or more specifically his goggles. She still hasn’t come around to get him new ones and it seemed like neither did he. Though it did look like he attempted in fixing them and he did a pretty good job but you can still see the cracks. She wondered why Quirin or even Melissa didn’t say anything about it. Varian said it himself that goggles are extremely important you’re doing alchemy.

Eugene got bored by Varian just saying ‘chemically’ and so he decided to distract himself but Varian had to stop him. He wanted to grab a bucket of glue that was on the table next to the balloon. “Don’t touch that” He said annoyed at him touching everything. “Or that” As Eugene tried touching something else.

Then Eugene’s hand moved to the thrusters Varian was working on and since he had enough of his nosiness “Don’t touch that it’s gonna blow!” he decided to prank him. Eugene stumbled back, surprised by Varian saying that especially with the tone he used as it sounded like he was serious. Eugene knew that Varian’s things easily exploded, especially his alchemy and so he did not wanna mess with that. But the Varian started laughing. “Haha, gotcha. Just messing with ya”

Eugene stood back up. “I knew that” he wanted to pretend that he isn’t a scary cat. “You really didn’t. Especially with the face, you made. Priceless” Melissa commented as Eugene literally grimaced when he fell.

Then Pascal started laughing as well. “And you’re on my list frog” He said darkly and that’s when Rapunzel finally started talking.

“Guys focus. Look at this” She turned around and looked at a map that she marked their path on. “It took us weeks to get to the spire on foot” And everyone also looked at the map now. “But thanks to Varian’s speed balloon and this direct route we’ll make it in a day” Rapunzel was seriously happy about that fact because it meant that they’ll be back soon.

“Great job buddy” Eugene said as he ruffled his hair and left the basket. Varian then looked at the map “Oh wait this takes you over Kresten loch” Varian said as he pointed at the arrow marking their path. Rapunzel looked at him not understanding the problem with them going there and Varian realized that so he continued with his explanation.

“Uh, Kresten loch? The frozen sea? Miles and miles of deadly wintery expense?” And Rapunzel still did not look disturbed “That’s the one” She said cheerfully. “Well if it were anybody other than you, I’d be worried” Varian said to her and that sentence made Melissa perk up. “Even if I went?” She questioned as she would not understand in a million years why he would be worried if she went but not Rapunzel. “You don’t count because of your powers” And then he fell “Oh-aw”

Both of the girls looked at him as he fell to the ground worried about him as he fell. And then they started laughing at seeing what happened. His boots were on the ground and his feet have slipped out. “Who glued my boots to the ground?” And then he heard Eugene. “That’s for your little balloon prank earlier”

He turned to look at the men and saw that he was holding the bucket filled with glue. “Eugene Fitzherbert never forgets” And then the brush stuck to his arm. And before he even registered what happened he was glued to the wall, except that this time it wasn’t glue, but sticky snow. “What? Melissa!”

She chuckled. “Sorry Eugene but you should know this by now: You mess with Varian—” And now her tone changed to darker as she continued “—you mess with me”

She then turned to look at Varian. “Also Varian, if you don’t wanna get foot fetish put some socks on” and as she said that she grabbed his boots, froze the glue, shattered it, and gave him his boots back.

“Great he has his boots back; can you put me down now?” Eugene asked seriously annoyed with this. If he hadn’t hate snow before, Melissa would 100% made him. Melissa chuckled and lowered him down but not before falling face-first to the ground. He stood up and then he saw his reflection. “Oh no, my nose what did you do with my nose!?” He said as it looked crocked.

“Ugh, you’re such a baby” She stepped up to him and put it back in place but not before getting a scream out of him. “There” She sad and took a rag from her satchel. She made a couple of ice cubes and wrapped the rag around them. “Here put this on your nose” And he did so and then walked into the balloon basket.

“You should probably take a couple of coats with you, it’s probably gonna be cold at Kresten loch” Varian suggested. “Good idea. Think you’ll fit in Eugene’s one?” Rapunzel questioned. Varian was taken aback. “What?” He did not understand that. “Well, we were thinking if you two wanna go with us” Rapunzel said to him. “Thanks, Punzel but I don’t think I can spend one more second with that woman” Melissa said as she seriously gets annoyed with Calliope. I mean who wouldn’t. “Yeah, sorry Princess but she irritates even me” He added. “You never even met her” Eugene added. “Actually I did” Varian said to him

The couple looked seriously confused. Did Melissa take Varian to the spire at one point and they don’t know? It definitely wasn’t before they went because then she would have known that Calliope wasn’t the keeper. Melissa laughed at their confusion. “Remember the first time you asked me about my glowing eyes?” Melissa reminded her and then it clicked.

The two said that one part of their twin telepathy was that they looked through each other’s eyes and that day at the spire Melissa’s eyes were glowing which meant that Varian saw everything that happened that day despite being in jail then. “Well, I guess it’s just the two of us Sunshine” Eugene stated and then they got ready to take off. “Bye guys” Varian and Melissa said simultaneously.

And Rapunzel waved back as they disappeared and then Melissa got an idea. She grabbed Varian’s wrist. “Come on, you’re gonna help me eavesdrop onto the Saporians” She said and pulled him after her. Varian was in slight shock by her saying that and pulling and then. “What? Issa!?”He seriously wanted to refuse but had no idea how and even if he tried Melissa wouldn’t let him.


	40. Flynnpostor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my WI-FI router stopped working (it died basically) and so I'm back to writing on my phone.  
> Luckily mobile data exists

The Captain of the guard might have returned but still couldn't handle the fact that his daughter is against them. 

He's been constantly having nightmares about it. And what's worse is that he's the captain which meant that if Cassandra attacks he's gonna have to fight her and he can't fight his own daughter. 

And because of that, he made a decision.

He went to talk to the King and Queen. “King Frederic, Queen Arianna.” He addressed them. 

About half the Kingdom has gathered there as the Captain gave the announcement.

“As the Captain of the Corona royal guard, I have sworn to protect this kingdom against all who threaten it.” He told everyone.

Some guy that was standing next to the King was writing on a piece of paper while the Captain spoke.

He seemed really nervous about something, or maybe scared. He _was_ trembling…and sweating.

Melissa toned out what the guard and the royals were saying as she was focusing on the man.

"Who's that dunce next to your dad?" Melissa then all of a sudden asked. 

"He's trying to find a new royal advisor," Rapunzel explained, she seemed to be the only one who heard her.

Her dad really has terrible opinions on who to hire for what. This guy might be even more clumsy than Varian. 

That's something she never thought she would say. Varian was basically the biggest klutz in the world.

"Does he know he doesn't know how to hire people?" she questioned but Rapunzel didn't get to respond as they overheard what the Captain had just said.

"And so it is with a heavy heart that I retire from my post" Everyone was shocked by that.

Eugene stopped drinking his tea, Lance eating his cupcake, everybody else froze from shock and Pete even made a dramatic gesture, fainting.

The King and Queen looked at each other. 

They understood what he meant. No one could go against someone they love. Especially if it's family.

"Captain" The King then started"You have served Corona with dignity and peace for so many years. Thank you" It seemed like they were the only ones okay with this.

"And we respect your decision," Arianna added. 

The Captain wanted to continue but the "advisor" dropped the ink right onto the king's clothes. 

"Cedric" King said, trying to stay cool. "I think you are not prepared enough to be a royal advisor, but thank you for trying" And with that Cedric left.

And Rapunzel suddenly got an amazing idea. She turned at Varian with a big and bright smile. 

She stopped paying attention to everything again.

"Varan you should be the advisor" The teen nearly toppled to the ground from the shock of that question.

Rapunzel was confused. She would have thought Varian would like to be the royal advisor. He was before. 

"Varian?" Rapunzel questioned. 

But right before he was able to respond the Captain of the guard appeared right in front of Eugene.

He was holding his helmet in his arms and giving it to him. "That I recommend Eugene Fitzherbert" And then Eugene spit his tea out. 

"Wha-?" And Lance pulled him into a side hug. "Haha, Captain Fitzherbert. I like the sound of that." 

Lance continued talking with Eugene while Rapunzel started paying attention to the twins again.

Varian took in a breath to calm himself down a little.

"Sorry Princess, but I don't think I can work by your dad's side," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck as this situation was awkward.

"Come on Var please" Rapunzel tried again and now Melissa piped up.

"You know sooner or later I'm gonna get mad for you calling him that," She said and Rapunzel immediately considered that.

"Okay" and then she turned her focus back on Varian. "I mean there's nothing wrong between you two anymore, he apologized remember" 

And with Rapunzel saying that Varian looked away.

Frederic apologized, true, but Rapunzel's the only one who believed it.

"Punzel, the only reason _why_ he apologized, is because our dad yelled at him. He didn't mean it"

She bit her lip as she thought that over. Melissa had a point, her dad isn't really honest.

Everyone slowly started to leave the room.

"Well, I'd better get back to the lab to finish getting ready," Varian said and left as well.

Rapunzel furrowed her eyebrows "Ready for what?" 

Melissa walked past as she said. "You'll see later." And she followed Varian to the lab in the castle basement. 

Rapunzel wanted to go after the two, but first, she needed to convince her boyfriend to take the job as Captain.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Varian said he was ready. 

They all met up in the castle courtyard and there was a giant box in front of it, with Varian on top.

"Ladies and gents. I give you the rooo--" And he was unable to finish as he got cut off by Eugene.

"I just can't believe how much this guy looks like me." 

He was looking at a wanted poster of someone. He looked like Eugene except he had a mustache. 

"I can't believe they actually drew the nose right," Melissa said as she looked at the poster herself.

Andrew and Juniper walked up to them as well.

"Maybe you have a twin and your dad forgot about it" Juniper suggested.

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised" Andrew snickered.

Eugene's dad isn't known for remembering things very well.

And then they heard Varian clear his throat and so they turned to look at him.

He did not look happy that he was interrupted. "I'll wait" 

The way he said it though sounded more sarcastic than sincere. And so everyone shut up.

"Oh sorry" 

Varian had a raised eyebrow at him. He really hates it when people interrupt him. 

"Thank you, I'll start again" 

He threw both his arms into the air. "I give you-" and jumped off the box he pulled the rope and opened it. "-the rooster" 

Though the only problem was that it wasn't finished. 

He put his hand behind his neck. "Or at least it will be once be put together." 

"It doesn't look like a rooster," Angry remarked. 

"It's not finished, Kiera," Melissa said to her scoldingly and it made her roll her eyes at the older girl.

"Uh, it's an early warning system," Varian explained. 

"If Cassandra or any other danger threatens the kingdom, this will fly a glowing motor into the air and alert everyone on Corona" 

Rapunzel put a hand on her little brother's shoulder. "Great idea, right Eugene?" 

But Eugene was focusing on the wanted poster again and so Rapunzel looked at him with a deadpan stare. "Eugene?" 

"Sorry, it's just cheekbones like these they just don't come around twice in a generation people, they don't" 

Juniper then repeated herself. "Like I said you might have a twin" but it went unheard. 

Eugene and Rapunzel then talked and decided that they are gonna go after the crown thief.

Thought right as they were about to leave Varian stopped them. 

"Uh, uh hate to nag. But who's gonna oversee the rooster installation? All military great applications require supervision by the Captain himself" 

"Oh so you're using Eugene because he's your big brother" 

"Uh, I filled out the application before he became Captain" Varian argued back at his sister. 

Melissa gave him an amused smile. She knows he wouldn't dare to make something like this if Cass's dad was still Captain.

But she decided to go along with what he said "Whatever you say Var" and just by the tone of her voice Varian got that she didn't believe him.

And then he saw Lance messing with his things… again. 

"Gah don't touch that!" 

Eugene and Rapunzel then started leaving. "Lance you're acting Captain of the guard until I get back" 

"Sweet a promotion" Lance was insanely happy that Eugene said he's the captain. 

Rapunzel though immediately reminded him "A-da-da-da It' s temporary" 

But even though Lance was still happy. 

"Sweet a temporary promotion" 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Melissa yelled at the two luckily at a normal volume. 

But there was no response. "I don't think they heard you," Andrew said to that and immediately regretted it as he saw what she was about to do. 

Juniper acted before him and put a hand in front of her mouth. "Please don't" She doesn't know if her ears can last any longer. 

"Okay, so where are we gonna place this thing?" Andrew asked

He was ready to help but the others didn't look sure. 

"Um, Juni, Andrew" Melissa started. "I'm sorry, but, um…" She had no idea what to say. But Lance seemed to have an idea. 

"We need you two to watch the gates, while we set the…"

"The whatever thing Varian's making" 

"It's called The rooster," Varian said as he glared at the man. 

"I think it needs a new name" Angry added. 

"Okay guys, enough" Melissa ordered as she stepped between Varian and Angry and glared at the latter. 

"Now can you get to the point Earrings?" Andrew said and right When Varian heard that his eyebrows furrowed. 

He never heard Andrew call Lance anything, especially not Earrings. Maybe Melissa's right to be suspicious of them. 

He honestly has been acting more like when they took over the Kingdom and worked together against Corona. 

Varian can only hope that his suspiciousness isn't correct. 

"We need you two to watch out in case Cass comes. Until we finish" And he smiled proudly being glad he's this good at lying.

"Alright then," Juniper said, being weirded out why they're asking the two of them to do that and not guards, as that's their job.

They left and the others let out a sigh of relief after they got far enough. 

Juniper and Andrew we're skeptical about the entire thing. "Do you think they know?" Juniper whisper-shouted.

"We need to make up a reason for why we're acting...suspicious," He said to her and she nodded at that. "They can't find out."

\---------------------------------------------------------

They moved all of Varian's things for the rooster to the roof.

Varian just needed to go back down to the lab because he forgot his plans.

And so he and Melissa, who "surprisingly" went with him were walking up the stairs that lead to the area of construction.

And Varian had an apple, the one time he took it by himself instead of Melissa forcing him into eating something.

"So, before we install the internal chamber-" he was thinking out loud but then Lance cut him off before he would be able to finish this. 

"No need to dissolve(?) the schematics" He was standing in front of the door and wearing guard armor. "It's already been assembled" 

"What are you wearing?" Melissa asked as he looked him over. 

Lance though didn't pay attention to her. 

They went out to see the rooster. "And we improved on your design" And both Varian looked at the rooster with shock. 

"Now it actually looks like a rooster. You're welcome." And Varian facepalmed at him saying that. 

"Wow, great job Lance," She said though it was sarcastic. "Why thank you." but he doesn't know how to read sarcasm. Or either he ignored it. 

And then the head of the rooster fell. It fell off the entire machine and the roof. And landed on someone. "Ow my back" 

Melissa ran to the edge of the roof. She saw that it was a guard but she couldn't tell who. "Are you okay?" 

He gave her a thumbs up. Lance and Varian ran up to her and check for themselves "Ha-hang on we're coming down there" Varian called.

But before they could do anything Juniper and Andrew ran down to him. "Don't worry Melly, we got this one" Juniper said.

Melissa was glad that she didn't have to deal with this "Okay Juni" but she still couldn't bring herself to smile.

She was suspicious of her best friend and she seriously did not like the fact. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Varian rebuilt the rooster then. To how it needed to be, before Lance and the girls tampered with it.

It took him _hours_ to finish it. And once it was finished it was already night time. 

He used Flyinnoleoum to power it. He put a drop into the machine because too much would cause an explosion. 

"Hm, I don't think that's enough" And Varian was seriously annoyed by Lance. "Oh-kay," He said through a laugh.

He put his goggles up and turned around. "With all due respect, I'm the alchemist. Flynnoleum is very powerful, add too much off and this thing will shoot so far we'll end up wanting another kingdom" 

And then he remembered something. "Oh, I forgot the fuses." Ge started leaving but not before making the rules for them.

"Keep an eye on the stuff. And Issa-" he turned around to look at her. "-make sure that they-" he looked back at the other three. "- _do not touch_ anything" and he left.

Lance then starts mocking Varian "I am the alchemist" even making sort of a puppet with his hands. 

Kiera and Catalina knew exactly where he was aiming at. "Well, I'm the guy wearing the Captain's uniform, and I don't think it's enough" They stepped closer.

Lance picked up the dropper but instead of using it, he threw it away. "Do you?" It landed at Melissa's feet and she looked up from her sketchbook to what they were doing.

She only heard Kiera speak before she registered what was happening. "Nope" 

Lance picked up the barrel filled with the chemical and was ready to pour it into the machine, if only it hadn't frozen in mid-air.

Melissa smirked at the other's little attempt as they thought that she wouldn't see, oh, how wrong they were. 

"What did Varian just say?" Melissa said annoyed with what was happening.

Kiers rolled her eyes but then Lance whispered something into her and Catalina's ear. "Distract her" 

The two went to her side as Missa started sketching again and used that. 

They both sat on either side of her and watched her. "Um, a little personal space?" 

The two seemed to ignore her and so Melissa elbowed both of them in their chests. 

"You're sketching's really pretty," Catalina said as she looked it over. 

"Yeah, think you can sketch us?" Kiera asked her hopefully. "Sure" 

She grabbed her pencil and started sketching the two of them with Lance tempering with Varians machine. 

Basically, she was drawing the events of that day. 

Lance used that as an opportunity to pour the Flynnoleoum into the rooster. 

Only problem Melissa froze it. And so he opened it at the bottom and poured it out.

He nearly got caught as Varian has already returned right when he put the barrel down.

"Okay, who's ready to test it out?" Varian asked excited to finally use this thing.

Melissa closed the sketchbook and the three girls came nearer the machine.

He lit the fuse up, Melissa prepared for a fire. Varian hasn't set something on fire since his pardon, but knowing him you can never be too safe. 

"Test is a go in 3,2,1" and he dropped it inside.

Varian noticed how Kiera and Catalina have moved aside. "Oh you don't have to stand back" 

Melissa then noticed the machine shaking and realized _why_ the girls were so all of a sudden interested in her sketches.

She moved in front of them and made a shield protecting the two as the guys were farther away. 

"I calculated so the blast contained focus-" and then the machine blew up.

There were sparks, fireworks, an entire wave of energy that escaped the blast, and of course smoke.

Lance and Varian landed on the ground while the girls were unharmed."You added more Flynnoleoum, didn't you?" 

Melissa made the shield go away and looked at the two. "Are you both okay?" 

They nodded at her and Melissa pulled the two into a hug and then she heard Varian.

The ringing in her ears did not help at hearing him properly but she still got some harsh words out.

Normally she would start yelling at him for using those words especially since Kiera and Catalina were there, but she was not in the mood for that. 

"What?" Lance said. It seemed like his hearing was worse than everyone else's.

Melissa turned around and once she saw how Varian looked she just couldn't resist to burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Varian asked offended. He normally didn't mind it but this time it was different.

What was weird though was the fact that Varian was still able to hear properly despite being the closest to the machine when it exploded. 

"You look like a raccoon" and Varian shot her a deadpan look at that. He really wasn't in the mood for Melissa's doing.

He had enough and left. He even threw his goggles to the ground as he was that mad.

Melissa picked them up and looked at her brother who slowly started to leave. He did not look happy.

She brushed her thumb over the goggles' lense. He's literally never gonna get new goggles in his life. 

He had these ever since he was little, sometimes it even made her wonder if his head actually formed around them.

And then she looked back at the two girls & Lance. "Why can't you guys follow a simple order?" 

She sounded seriously disappointed. "Seriously guys, you're not thieves anymore, you need to follow rules" 

And with that, she put the broken up goggles into her satchel and left, but not before she shot one more disapproving look at the three. 

"We….really messed up didn't we" Kiera spoke first out of the three. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also is it just me or is my writing style _slightly_ different when I'm writing on my phone than on the computer


	41. Once a handmaiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I probably should have already put this on the first chapter but I forgot.  
> So since I'm writing on my phone I type fast and a lot of times letters get reversed and a lot of times I type Varina instead of Varian and my phone autocorrects it to Marina.  
> So in case, I miss one if you ever find Marina it's supposed to be Varian

The last time Eugene saw Cass was at the spire where she got the mind trap talisman.

They haven't told anyone about it yet. Hector & Adira don't know, not even Quirin knows and he lives _in_ Corona, unlike the other two.

And Cass seemed ready to attack. They don't even know anymore why she's holding back. Is she waiting for something specific? 

Rapunzel also said that the ghost girl they were encountering recently revealed herself as Zhan tiri and Melissa nearly made a hole through the wall with her ice spikes because she was frustrated over the fact that she didn't realize it.

And especially as she kept bugging Varian as to how he didn't realize, she seriously got annoying. She drove everyone mad.

Luckily Quirin stopped her by saying she'll be grounded if she doesn't leave her brother alone on that subject.

And aside from that Rapunzel mentioned that Zhan tiri was telling her about an eclipse happening and that she needs to be prepared for it.

Varian looked into that and found out that it's gonna be a solar eclipse. And it's coming soon, just about a day or two after the goodwill festival.

They realized that Cass will probably make a move around that point. Varian made the rooster because of that so that they would have been prepared for her attack but of course, Lance happened.

And so after Rapunzel and Eugene learned of what happened that day and Eugene took the job as Captain he went to Varian to ask him a type of favor.

Varian was in his castle lab working on something. He's been spending more time there now. 

He was working on a compound when Eugene came and. "Varian!" Varian nearly dropped the vile he was holding. 

"Eugene, what did I say about knocking?" Varian immediately said as he put his goggles up.

"Sorry, kid but there's no time. I need to ask you something" 

Varian raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?" 

Eugene put his hands together. "We need a weapon we can use in case Cass _an_ dra comes"

"Hm," Varian thought for a moment. He put down the two beakers he was holding. 

If they want a weapon that goes against Cass they are gonna need something that can go against the black rocks, which would be impossible. The rocks are indestructible, Varian tried…a lot.

The only time he got close was when his solution reacted and made…

THE AMBER. That's it. 

He looked away from Eugene and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pencil and started drawing out a plan.

Eugene looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing. "Uh, kid?" He questioned not sure what was going on.

Varian though didn't answer him and just stuck out his tongue in thought. 

After he finished he put down the pencil and looked at the design he created. 

It was a gun, a bazooka maybe? Eugene couldn't tell what exactly all that mattered was that they had something to use against Cass.

"So?" Eugene asked as he seriously had no idea what the kid just thought off.

"This is what's gonna help us stop Cass. Hopefully" Varian stated. But he didn't continue.

Eugene realized that something was up as Varian didn't continue so he asked him instead to see if he'll tell him that way "And how does it work?" 

"It uses the amber" Varian explained and it made Eugene click.

Varian will for the entirety of his life have trouble with the amber. Melissa says he still has nightmares about it.

But Eugene couldn't blame him. Sometimes even he has nightmares of all the crimes he committed. Varian definitely though went through way more than Eugene did, I mean you can't really compare treason with theft. 

But he still doesn't blame him, how could he? In all honesty, he would be a hypocrite if he did. 

Eugene put a hand on Varian's shoulder. "Are you sure about this Varian?" 

Varian seemed to be avoiding Eugene's gaze as he looked away from him. He thought it over already. He knew that the only thing that they can use is this. 

The Sundrop could easily go against the Moonstone especially if Rapunzel uses the 4th incantation again, but what about the others. 

Rapunzel could easily do that, but what if she gets hurt, what if Cass attacks when Rapunzel's not around, what if Cass hurts Rapunzel, what if...oh god he's turning into Melissa with all the what-if questions.

Varian took a deep breath. "I'm sure. There's nothing else we can use" He explained. 

Eugene slapped his hands together "Alright then let's get to building" 

It took a while. Finding all the parts, making sure they are all placed correctly, seeing if the trigger works properly, etc. 

They tested it out, with water of course. They weren't any block rocks in his castle lab, luckily but that still didn't mean that using the amber would be a good idea.

Once they decided it worked, they decided it needs field testing. And so they went to Old Corona to test it out. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel was just leaving the castle to go for a walk through town when she caught Eugene and Varian riding off on Max and Fidella.

She saw something strapped onto Varian's back but didn't put too much thought into it. She wondered where they were going off to.

She went to the stables and took another horse, she barely ever rides a horse that isn't either Max or Fidella but since the guys took the two she needed a third one.

She saddled up and went after them, hopefully unseen.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Melissa was back in Old Corona helping out with the pumpkin harvest. 

They got a lot done so far. It's been going on for the last two weeks but still. Almost everyone was helping out. 

She and Varian made a deal that while Melissa helps out this week Varian needed to help out the week before that. They weren't together because the entire village does not agree with both of them helping at the same time. Let's just say things get a little out of hand. 

Varian and Eugene rode into Old Corona and stopped right in front of Varian's house. 

They went to the pumpkin patch since Varian needed to talk to Quirin about this.

He knew the amber was safe. His dad was encased in it for a little over a year and he's perfectly fine like he wasn't even in there except for the fact that he didn't know a year passed. 

Melissa was the first one to notice them. "Hey guys, what are you doing here? I thought you were working at the castle today" 

Varian smiled at his sister. "I am, I just need to talk to dad" 

She saw that he looked nervous about something. She didn't question it though and pointed to where Quirin was. 

"He's talking with Penelope right now" He looked to where she pointed and nodded once seeing his father.

He left and Melissa turned to look at Eugene. "What's going on?" 

"We have a weapon against Cass"

"But?" 

Eugene sighed. "Varian's not so sure if we should use it." 

Melissa furrowed her eyebrows at that. Why would Varian create this thing if he doesn't even wanna use what he made? It didn't make sense to her and Eugene realized that. 

"Ask _him_ why" 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Varian walked up to his father. He just finished his conversation and so Varian used that opportunity to talk.

"Dad" Quirin turned around at hearing his son. He smiled at him. He didn't expect him today, especially not on the field because of the deal his kids made between each other. 

"I wanted to ask you something" He moved his hand to the other in an attempt to hug himself.

"What is it, son?" Varian took in a deep breath before continuing.

"I made a weapon that we can use in case Cass attacks." And Quirin just now saw the bazooka strapped to his son's back. 

"And it works perfectly, it's just…" He trailed off unable to finish that thought. 

Quirin realized that his son won't finish on his own and that he's gonna have to coax out whatever's bugging him. 

"It's just what?" 

"It uses the amber" 

Oh, so that's what this is about. Varian came to him for advice on what to do because of that. He may not understand why since Varian knows the amber's safe but it's still bugging him apparently. 

Quirin looks at his son. He's clearly waiting for him to answer and tell him what to do. 

"Son, this is your decision. You need to do what you think is right" He smiled at him and Varian luckily returned it.

It seemed like that was all he needed as immediately as those words left Quirin's mouth he ran straight back to where Eugene and Melissa were waiting for him. 

"So mind telling me what's going on?" Melissa was the first one to speak. She still had no idea what's happening as Eugene refused to tell her. 

Eugene looked at Varian and raised an eyebrow at the kid hoping he'll understand what the ex-thief is trying to say. He nodded, clearly getting the gits of what Eugene wanted. "We'll show you"

And with that, they left the pumpkin patch and went to their house.

The Saporians we're already outside waiting. It seemed like they saw Eugene and Varian come to the village as there's no way they would be there otherwise.

Varian ran inside to his lab to grab some spare goggles he got from Rapunzel.

She brought them to him not too long ago. She said that she noticed how ruined his we're and decided that she wants to get him no ones and get extra in case those ones get destroyed. 

Varian declined at first, politely of course. He didn't want new goggles, the ones he already has are too important to him. Rapunzel didn't know but after Varian saw the sad expression on the Princess's face when he said that there was no need in getting him new ones he told her why.

The one's he has belonged to his mother and she gave them to him on his 5th birthday about 2 months before she passed away. 

And because of that, she offered to get the ones he has fixed and at least that he agreed on. But he still kept the extra pairs in case someone else would be with him. Like right now. 

He ran back outside and they moved to a spot where there were a bunch of black rock clusters but also no one nearby to prevent someone from getting trapped.

Then Varian handed the goggles to Eugene. "Why do I need goggles?" Eugene questioned in a protesting tone of voice.

"It's safety" and Eugene rolled his eyes but he still put them on, for Team Awesome. 

"And since when do you know anything about safety?" Andrew was heard saying from the back of the two. He said it as a joke but Varian knew exactly what the man actually meant. He really needs to find a way to make Melissa shut up about things like that.

They got a couple of hay bales and hid behind them. Varian took the bazooka into his hands and put down his goggles.

He aimed the bazooka at the rocks and took in a breath. He double-checked that no one' close to them and shot multiple times.

Both the guys stood up and put up their goggles and looked at how it worked. "Alright Team Awesome, Project obsidian is a success," Varian said as they did their Team awesome handshake.

Project obsidian was the name the two decided on, on their way to the village. 

"Team Awesome. Let me guess you came up with the name" Andrew said again. He meant Varian as he would expect for their little team to be named differently if Eugene came up with it. 

The two didn't respond because some else said something before. 

Rapunzel finally caught up to them when she saw them starting their test. She had no idea why they were shooting the rocks with amber and was hoping to find out. 

She went closer and overheard Varian say 'Project obsidian' and so she asked about it. "Project obsidian?"

The two boys turned around to face the Princess. They had no idea that she was even there, when did we even get there, how did she know where they were? 

They ignored that for the time being and focused more on the fact that she overheard what they were doing.

"Project obsidian. It's a device that can destroy Cassan-" He stopped as Eugene elbowed him and immediately changed what he was saying. "-dra's self-esteem" and he fled.

He didn't want to be a part of that conversation. Despite everything that Cass has done, Rapunzel will forever think she's not gone, which is a little worrying.

With Varian it made sense but that was only because his actions were reasonable. Cass on the other hand...she's fighting against them because she's listening to that ghost girl, well Zhan tiri.

She doesn't care, all she wants is her destiny, who Zhan tiri probably just made up to get her to betray the Princess. She's being manipulated, that's true, but they are still Cass's actions. 

Zhan tiri was basically a speck before she was released, unable to do anything and unable to be seen unless she wanted so.

She didn't make Cass do anything, she just pushed her in that direction

"Eugene we are not attacking Cassandra" Rapunzel stated angrily. 

How could he ever get that idea? Cass is not a threat and she's still their friend. 

"Of course we're not going to attack her Sunshine but I'm Captain of the guard now. I have to be prepared to protect people from any contingency." 

Then he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "But I won't use this thing without your approval. 

And then Varian came back to the two."Princess, believe me, I don't wanna hurt Cass either, but we can't promise that she's not gonna try to hurt us"

He had a point. I mean she already tried and she did attack and hurt them as well. 

Rapunzel hesitated for a second v but she still took the paper in her hand "Okay, I will sign it to protect Corona, but we won need it because I know the Cass's we love is still in there somewhere" 

And then she took the pen offered by Eugene and signed the paper. 

And then Varian shot his bazooka again. The Captain turned around to look at Varian. 

And then Melissa who finally had enough of his 'field testing' came and took the bazooka from him. "Okay Var that's enough" 

Varian immediately took it back as this is something he won't let anyone touch except for him. "Give that back" 

Melissa complied but she still wasn't happy. "At least stop with your test" 

"Nothing bad happened," Varian said as he strapped the weapon back onto his back. 

Melissa gave him a deadpan stare not believing how dumb he is. Well in this situation it's more bland nor dumb. "You encased Earl's sheep!" 

Varian looked to where she's pointing and just now noticed the animal in amber. "Um, Rapunzel. A little help?" 

Rapunzel looked at the two. She didn't understand what they want from her until they pointed at the sheep. 

She let down her hair and stepped closer. "Okay, one more time" what Rapunzel meant was that she's gonna have to use the decay incantation again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

After Rapunzel freed the sheep and the other three freaked out for a couple of minutes before snapping her out Tha Saporians started leaving. 

"Maisie" The man turned around to see who's calling him. He realized it came from the bush and the girl stepped out of it. 

He looked back at the others. "Guys come back" and they did. 

"Zhan tiri" Andrew addressed her. "There's been a slight change of plans," She told the group

They looked between each other not knowing what's going on as if the other would know. 

"How come?" Clementine asked. 

The plan was that Cass attacks during the festival and they take her side and betray Corona and their 'friends' while doing that. And they don't see a problem with that plan. 

"Cassandra figured out who I am." Zhan Tiri explained though the Saporians still didn't understand. 

Andrew looked at her with a raised eyebrow "So Cassie has one more piece of information" 

Zhan tiri realized that she's gonna have to explain as they don't see the problem with Cass knowing "She wants to go back to be with Rapunzel" 

And the Saporians immediately understood. "Oh".

"And what do you want us to do?" Kai then spoke up. "I need you to help me make Cass see that Rapunzel ain't her friend"

"So that she'll turn on her again" Clementine finished her sentence. "We can use Project obsidian in our favor" 

Zhan tiri grinned at them happily. She knew it was a great idea to get these guys on her side. Since all of her followers are either gone or are still trapped somewhere she needed other people and the Saporians were more than happy to provide. 

They departed from each other. They can't be seen with her or else their cover is blown. 

The Saporians couldn't wait for Cass's attack, except for one. 

Juniper has been thinking a lot about everything. She knew that this would happen without Zhan Tiri either way, but she's starting to like being a Coronan and she doesn't know if she just wants to throw it away like that. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The goodwill festival was going great. Rapunzel convinced her dad to actually have it, though it was at the castle. 

Cass disguised herself as Faith, Rapunzel's handmaiden, and pretended to be her all day but wasn't able to get to tell her the truth. 

When Cass and Rapunzel did Feldspar play they played each other witch made it worse and after it, Cass finally wanted to tell her but Zhan Tiri came and pulled off the cloak and she turned back into Cass. 

"Cassandra!?" Rapunzel said in disbelief at seeing the blue-haired woman. 

This explains so much. Faith wasn't acting like Faith because it wasn't faith in the first place, it was Cass pretending to be her the whole time. 

Everyone started running around in fear as they saw her. She has come to attack them and now they're all in danger. 

The guards saw her as well and thought that Rapunzel was under attack, especially since Cass was closest to her. "We have to protect the Princess" They ran towards the two girls ready to attack

"Rapunzel listen I-I can explain" 

The two guards pointed their weapons at Cass "Step away from her. Now" but Rapunzel wouldn't let them hurt her."Wait stab down" 

Something snapped in Cass. She will not be attacked by some guards and so she shot rocks at them and they got knocked to the ground. 

Eugene, the twins, and the Saporians were on the other side of the castle courtyard and had no idea about the commotion happening. 

But then a guard ran up to them as the Captain has to know what's happening "Cassandra is in Corona she's attacking Rapunzel" 

Varian and Eugene exchanged looks and then ran straight to the battle. Luckily they were riding horses and got there faster, unlike the Saporians who had to run. 

Eugene was on Max, while Varian was riding Fidella with Melissa in the back. 

Cass continued attacking the guards while they were trying to protect Rapunzel, though she wasn't even in danger.

Rapunzel grabbed her hand to prevent her from making rocks and to try and reason with her. "Cass don't do this" 

But then she used her other hand to trap a guard in the rocks. 

"It's not too late for us to make things right" 

Cass seemed to think over that. She came there for that reason but now? Her cover was blown and everyone is trying to attack her or either turning away from her. 

The other three finally came and Varian got his bazooka ready to shoot. Eugene though noticed Cass's hesitation over something. "Hold your fire" 

Varian looked at Eugene with a raised eyebrow not understanding what's going on. He looked at Melissa and she just shrugged hoping Eugene made the right decision. 

And then the Saporians came. 

Cass moved closer up to Cass. "Rapunzel I want to believe you" 

Andrew realized that without the amber hitting Cass, she and Rapunzel will make up and he can't let that happen. 

He noticed that no one's keeping an eye on the trigger of Varian's weapon and he pushed it. 

Everyone who was near the weapon gasped not expecting it to shoot. Andrew smirked as he saw the glowing orb heading for Cass. 

It immediately started encasing her. She didn't expect that to happen. "No!" Rapunzel sounded angry. 

Cass reached out her hand towards Rapunzel right as she got encased and Rapunzel did the same with her hand. 

She turned around to look at Varian convinced he was the one who shot. "I said we didn't need to attack her" 

She sounded like she was going to kill him. 

Varian realized he was in trouble and he didn't want Rapunzel to be mad at him. "I don't know what happened it must have malfunctioned" 

This is all his fault. He never should have come up with this idea, he never should have made this weapon and now Cass will hate them, forever. 

"Oh, you wish it was a malfunction" Andrew was heard say. 

They turned around to look at the Saporians and saw that they were ready to attack them. 

They started backing away not knowing what's happening "A-Andrew, what are you doing?" Varian stammered. 

Andrew smirked at the kid, this is gonna be fun and maybe he can finally get rid of this Saporian traitor in the process. 

It's honestly been hard not to do it, seriously who would think hanging out with someone you hate would be this hard, especially if you're pretending that you're on their side. 

"Fighting for what's ours" And he went straight for Varian, Eugene used his own sword to block his hit so Varian wouldn't get hit. 

The two started fighting. "I should have known you were never on Corona’s side" 

Andrew kicked Eugene down. "Ha, we had you fooled for months" the two continued fighting while the other Saporians went for the twins. 

The two turned to look at Rapunzel she was looking at the amber Cass was trapped inside of. She looked like she was crying. 

They ran up to her and turned around to look at the approaching trio. Trio? Shouldn't there be 4? Where's Juniper? 

Rapunzel saw them and was seriously confused especially at seeing the Andrew-Eugene fight in the back. "What's going on?" 

"The Saporians teamed up with Cass" the two answered her simultaneously. 

Rapunzel was shocked for a moment "What?" but quickly recovered as Kai swung his sword and her. 

She ducked to get out of the way. "Guys stop," Varian said. 

He didn't want to fight them but it seemed like he won't have a choice. "Why should we?" Clementine asked. 

And then she pulled out the Saporian wand of oblivion and pointed it at Varian. 

Rapunzel stepped in front of him. "You will not wipe his memories" but she wasn't able to use it as Melissa shot them. 

Varian dropped his bazooka when they revealed themselves as traitors and that they never were with them as he was completely shocked by what happened. 

She luckily got the perfect shot and encased all three of them. The two let out a breath but right as they thought they were safe the other amber started shaking. 

Cass's temper was seriously on thin ice at that moment. She shouldn't have trusted her. She couldn't believe that Rapunzel would authorize something like this. 

She shot rocks out of the ground and freed herself. 

Varian couldn't believe this. He spent three months trying to find a way to free his dad and here comes Cass and shatters the amber into a million pieces by shooting rocks through it. 

"Project obsidian, huh? Zhan tiri was right" Cass couldn't believe it. A demon who supposedly lied to her for months was in this situation right. 

"Cassandra," Rapunzel said. She needed to know that she didn't mean for Varian to shoot her. But Cass didn't seem in the mood to listen. 

She reached for something inside her satchel. "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine now I'm the bad guy" 

Rapunzel froze at those words. She knew them. It's exactly what Gothel said to her right when she figured out she was the lost Princess. 

"Cassandra no!" Cass threw some kind of a potion at Rapunzel and she lost consciousness.

Eugene saw that. "No!" He couldn't have this happen. If he could just get Andrew off of him. 

Andrew was ready to swing again at him as he realized Eugene wasn't paying attention to the fight anymore but it was stopped but not by Eugene's sword. Luckily Lance came by then and took in for him. "Lance!" Eugene said, happy he came. 

"Hey, Eugene", Lance said as he swung at the man. "I got this" 

And with Lance saying that Eugene left and ran straight to his girlfriend. 

Max came and Eugene picked up Rapunzel and out her on Max. "Max, Pascal take the Princess as far away as you can. Now" 

And the two left. Hopefully, somewhere where they'll be safe. 

While he was dealing with that the guards threw a net over Cass which she quickly got rid of with the rocks. The guards are seriously idiots. 

She started caging the guards and even tried Eugene. 

She was fighting back. Shooting rocks at everyone, well the guards, she actually left the people alone as they weren't a threat to her, yet. 

Varian stepped closer up to her, Melissa has already given him the bazooka back. "Cassandra please, this is your home" 

But Cass did not agree with that statement. Corona will be gone. If it has to be called Saporia, as that was part of the deal with the Saporians, then it doesn't matter. 

"Not anymore" She looked out at everyone and now her voice rose in volume. "Corona falls today!" 

And she shot a rock at Varian. And that did it for Melissa. 

She stretched out her hands and then the rocks stopped appearing. Everyone looked at Cass, she stopped moving.

Even Andrew and Lance stopped with their fight. Lance scratched his head in confusion. 

They didn't understand what was happening. "Melissa!" Cass yelled out in frustration. 

She won't be defeated by some teenager with ice powers. "Cass, please just listen to us" 

Melissa didn't care if Cass wanted to be able to move again or not. She saw the look in her eyes when she was talking with Rapunzel. 

She can't believe this but Rapunzel's right, Cass _is_ still in there. "Cass you came here because you wanted to make everything right." 

She was slowly losing her with holding her in place. "You wanted to be forgiven, Cass if Rapunzel will forgive anyone it would be you" 

But then Cass had enough and her expression turned dark "I don't want forgiveness anymore" 

The woman looked at Andrew. And he got what she wanted. He ran straight for Melissa and she lost her balance as she was slammed against the wall and Cass was able to move again. 

"Issa!" Varian yelled out. He ran to her side and Melissa grabbed her hand. 

Her arm went behind her back when she hit the wall and it probably got broken. 

Tears pricked at her eyes at the pain. "My arm" Varian glared at the two. 

Andrew and Cass both laughed at that. He seriously got ticked off by them hurting Melissa. Usually, it's the opposite. 

Cass started attacking again and then the people started throwing food at her and she had enough of them. 

She made rocks appear that made holes in the ground and with that holes appeared and everyone fell through them. 

Varian, Eugene, Melissa, and Lance got closer up to each other. 

Eugene had enough. The guards were all down, the people were hiding from her, some have already fled as well as the King and Queen."Cass _an_ dra, I am putting a stop to this right now" 

Cass was glad to hear that. She would love a fight. "Oh-ho-ho this oughta be good" 

She removed some of the rocks so that they could actually go against her. She made her sword appear and prepared it for attack. 

Eugene though didn't want to fight. "Cass please, you were like a sister to me" But Cass didn't wanna hear it. 

"Save it" She made rocks appear and Eugene was thrown around the courtyard. 

"That was not fair" the only thing he had was a sword and she has a rock that can make more giant rocks appear. 

The other people of Corona who weren't dealing with the fight were looking for cover. "Quick everyone to the castle we'll be safe there." 

But unfortunately for them, Cass overheard that. She took out the talisman. "Sorry, but the castle's off-limits." 

And that's when mind-controlled Hector and Adira came. 

Lance, who was in front of the group running up to the castle, got excited at seeing the woman. "Adira. Adira it's me, Lance" 

"What's wrong?" but she didn't answer. She took out her sword and attacked the man. The others ran back down and tried to find a way to leave the courtyard. 

"Why is love so fickle" 

Eugene knew exactly what was going on. "be careful Lance, it looks like she and Hector are under the influence of the mind trap talisman." 

He and Varian were still attacking. Varian was using his bazooka to shot at Cass but was filing as she kept blocking the weapon blast.

The guards were trying to catch Hector's pets who were attacking, and Lance was trying to avoid fighting Adira. Hector was fighting Edmund who was apparently there the whole time even though he was shown just now. 

All in all, it was total chaos there. 

Andrew saw that Melissa was still sitting up against the wall and using her good hand to shield herself. 

He slowly crept up to her but she saw him and glued him to the wall. "Oh come on what's this for" 

She stood up and walked up closer to him. "This is for my arm" 

They were failing this fight. Lance got closer up to Eugene and Varian. "We have to fall back" 

But Eugene didn't wanna hear it. "We are not falling back." 

Varian was still shooting amber everywhere. Honestly, he surprised himself that he wasn't nervous to hit someone by accident. 

Cass had enough of his bazooka and reached down and made rocks and they shot straight through the weapon and it made a cut across Varian's hand and then he dropped the gun and it broke. 

Everyone was doing terrible in this fight and it was clear that they needed to fled. "Son you cannot save a kingdom by being trapped inside it." 

Eugene understood that. He was the Captain of the guard he needed to protect everyone and it was clear that the way he is doing at that moment won't help in any way. 

Cass was still shooting rocks at them. He saw everyone was trying their best. 

They couldn't defeat them. Except for the Saporians they were easy to take care of. 

"Everyone fall back!" Eugene said to them and they all ran away from the castle and the capital. 

Cass still shot rocks at them as they were running away and then she screamed out and covered the entree city with rocks. 

Breaking the amber the other Saporians were trapped in and Andrew falling down from the wall as Melissa's powers stop working at a certain distance.

\--------------------------------------------------------

They took shelter at the Snuggly Duckling. A lot of people though left and hid in Old Corona, it was also how Quirin figured out what happened. 

Right now Varian was helping Melissa wrap her hand since she broke it. 

She was getting worried since her brother stayed quiet, she knows how he gets when something reminds him of that year and she wanted to make the pain he feels over everything go away, but she can’t really do that

“Are you okay?” Varian looked at her for the first time since the battle. “I should be asking you that.” He tried to brush it off. Melissa knew that Varian knew what she actually meant.

“I’m talking about Project obsidian. I got flashes of dad when the bazooka shot. I can only imagine what it’s like for you.” 

Varian stopped wrapping her hand and sat next to her. He looked away. Melissa grabbed his chin gently and looked him straight in his eyes. His baby blue eyes meeting her sky blue ones. Tears were pricking at his eyes. 

“Varian?” She asked her mother instincts she got from those 3 months when it was only the two of them kicking in. 

“It’s my fault.” Varian finally said. He choked on a sob and looked away. Melissa started rubbing circles on his back. He slightly relaxed at the touch. “No, it’s not.” 

Melissa tried reassuring him. He snapped his head at her tears streaming down his face. “I got dad encased because I didn’t listen and you know where that got me.” He looked away from her again embarrassed. 

Melissa smiled warmly at him and stood up, she walked in front of him and with her good hand grabbed his and squeezed it tightly. “Yeah, it made you become a better person.” 

Varian looked up at her blinking rapidly. He was talking about all the crimes he committed and about getting arrested. This was definitely not the answer he expected. 

“The boy I lived with 2 years ago was reckless, irresponsible, and slightly selfish at times. But the boy that’s in front of me now is mature, selfless, and compassionate.” 

Melissa let go of his hand and brushed away the strands of hair that were in front of his eyes. He was still crying just not as much anymore. “Sure you learned it the hard way, but you’re not the person you were almost 2 years ago anymore.” Varian stayed silent, not sure of how to respond to that. 

“You left feeling defeated, but you came back stronger.” Varian started crying even harder at that but not because he was thinking about his past, but because of Melissa’s words. He felt like he didn’t deserve them but at the same time they're from her, and he knows that she meant it. 

But Melissa wasn’t finished. “And you know that Andrew pushed the trigger." 

Varian wanted to say something but as he opened his mouth nothing came out so he closed it. Melissa luckily got the gist."I know how you feel about them. 

"I know. I just can't believe it" Varian admitted to her as he hugged himself. 

Melissa pulled him into a side hug with her good hand and he rested his head on her shoulder. "We can't predict the future Varian" 

Varian stayed silent for a moment. "It's just, was it all just a game to them?" Varian asked tears pricking at his eyes again. 

"I don't know" Melissa admitted as she started running her hand through his hair. 

"Well, I do" They turned around at hearing their father's voice. They had no idea when he came in. 

"Dad," the two said. "What do you mean?" They seriously had no idea what he was talking about. 

Quirin walked up closer to them and sat down as well. They both looked up at the larger figure that is their dad. "I've seen them around you two. 

They may have gone with Cass now but I know they care for you. Even if they might not have realize it" 

And the two smiled at their father at that. "How can you be sure?" Varian asked him as he could get this in his head. 

"Because it's like Melissa said, you can't fake your feelings for someone" and Melissa blushed at him saying that. 

Varian smiled at Quirin. "Thanks, dad" 

“Feeling better, now?” Melissa asked. Varian nodded for some reason not trusting his voice at the moment. Melissa smiled at him. “Stop blaming yourself okay? Dad was an accident and Cass was Andrew's fault.

And even if the amber wouldn’t shoot she wouldn’t listen to reason. I know firsthand how hard it is to convince someone to stop at these kinds of things.” Varian lowered his head in shame, he knew she was talking about himself. 

He remembers how hard she tried to make him stop when she figured out his plan. At that point, he thought it was the right thing to do but now he just wants to slap himself for being an idiot for not listening and not telling her.

Then Eugene came by shouting “Rapunzel is waking up!” All the people in the pub ran towards their Princess and formed a semi-circle around her. 

Rapunzel slowly started to open her eyes. Eugene and her parents were the first people she saw there. 

"Rapunzel. Blondie?" Eugene said as she slowly opened her eyes.

She looked around the room "Wha-what's going on?" Everyone was there and looking at her. 

Eugene was honestly scared that something bad had happened. He had no idea what the thing Cass threw at Rapunzel was. 

"Thank goodness you're okay" and the two hugged but then Rapunzel remembered what happened and she pulled away. 

"What happened to Cassandra?" Eugene's look fell at that. "Oh Sunshine I don't know if you should be-" 

He stopped mid-sentence as Rapunzel got up and ran out of the pub. 

Outside she looked at her Kingdom and at seeing what happened her eyes started to tear up. "No, I-I don't believe it" 

Eugene came up to her side and everyone slowly appeared behind her. 

She grabbed Eugene's hand as she looked at the city and then her expression turned dark. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Back in the castle, Cass has completely taken over. 

"What do we do now Cassie?" Andrew asked her as he stood next to her while she sat on the throne. 

"First you stop calling me Cassie, and second we wait for them to come back" She stood up and walked away clearly not wanting to have this conversation. 

Andrew rolled his eyes at the woman. "I can't wait for when she's gone" He mumbled to himself. 

Outside a hooded figure walked around the streets. It got into the castle right as Cassandra excited the throne room. Perfect she left Andrew alone. 

The figure stepped up behind him and covered his mouth so that he won't be able to scream. He tried wiggling out of the grip. 

The figure leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Would yous top it, it's me" 

He recognized that voice. He stopped moving and the figure let go of his mouth. 

Andrew turned around to look at them and they put down the hood and revealed themselves. 

"Where have you been, we haven't seen you for hours" Andrew asked the woman. 

She looked at him with full distress "We need to talk" Was all Juniper said before she left the throne room and gestured for Andrew to follow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My logic: Melissa at the start of season 1, sprains her leg, Melissa at the start of season 2 sprains her leg again, this episode of season 3 Melissa breaker her arm. What is wrong with me?


	42. Plus est en vous part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so I'm back.  
> Sorry for the late upload COVID got me and my entire family so yeah...
> 
> Now on the actual fic.  
> Because the Saporians are there, I made that the way they get into the castle more complicated.

**IMPORTANT** (kinda): **Monkey changing scene:** **'** (insert name here) **'=** Human body with monkey brain, 

Monkey (insert name)= Monkey body with a human brain. **(Just in case if it wasn't clear in the fic what's what.)**

After the events of the Goodwill festival, the group has spent the night at the Snuggly Duckling. In the morning they realized that both the sun and moon were in the sky which meant that it was the day of the eclipse and that Cass will probably take action because of that.

Varian calculated that they still have a couple of hours to when the eclipse actually starts. They need to get into stopping Zhan tiri before the start of it because if Varian’s correct then Rapunzel would be weakened because the Moonstone and Sundrop are connected to the sun and moon. And if the moos cover the sun Rapunzel would just get weaker, while Cass would just gain more power.

Rapunzel went out on a horse ride with her mother to get some fresh air and to clear her mind a little. She had no idea what to do. She knew Cass can still be saved and that she even wanted to apologize. The events of the day before proving that.

But then The Saporians had to intervene. They are really good actors apparently, especially since no one really suspected them to turn. And she really wished that she could just tell Cass that Andrew pushed the trigger, not Varian.

She never wanted to get Cass encased, the only reason she even authorized it was because Eugene and Varian were pressuring her ad the two were able to convince her into putting Project obsidian as a last resort. Like very, very….. (like 100x very) last resort.

Though one thing that also made her wonder was _why_ Andrew pushed the trigger in the first place. He’s on her side, isn’t he? Unless if that was his plan to get her mad at Rapunzel again. But what would Cass even do if she told her?

Would she even believe her or will she rather believe Andrew because the male’s on her side, while The Princess is her enemy?

Rapunzel pushed those thoughts away as she and her mother came to where the Sundrop flower used to be. There Arianna gave her daughter some advice that she'll get Cass back. And how she’s the only one who can do that.

And so they headed back to the pub to get everyone prepared for the fight.

While the two were doing that Eugene was trying to cheer everyone up. 

They were all scattered around the pub. Everyone thought it was over and that there’s nothing that they can do to stop Cass.

"Okay spirits are at an all-time low. Think. What would Rapunzel do?" The Captain said. He was thinking out loud. It seemed slightly like he’s gonna become like his dad eventually and say every little thing he thinks about…okay he won't go that far, no one can go as far as Edmund has, I mean he was talking to ravens for 25 years.

Melissa and Varian were standing behind Eugene while he was talking and Varian was also reading a book "Probably sing a song" Melissa said sounding slightly annoyed by that fact but still laughing while she said it. 

Ruddiger then walked up to Eugene and the brunette got an idea. "Oh got it. Hey, haven't any of you had a problem you just couldn't solve-" He picked up the animal "-one week of sincopath (?) preferably a bouncy tune that makes you forget how bad… everything-" 

He cut himself off as he saw that no one was paying attention to him." Oh, come on we can't just give up" Ruddiger then went behind Eugene’s neck.

And at that Lance spoke up. He was at the fireplace with Red and Angry making them smores. "Yeah, if Eugene can lose an entire kingdom in humiliating defeat and still hold his head up. Then so can we" 

Eugene seriously wasn't happy with Lance bringing that up but he didn't have the time to say anything back to him as Edmund started talking now.

"That's right, I'm sure our Captain has a plan to victory." Though then he started saying his thought out loud. And they were the fact that he was freaking out. "For sap has no idea how doomed we are" And then Hamuel fell off his shoulders. "Doomed I tell you" He picked him up "Hold it together Edmund" and looked back at Eugene. "I believe in you, son." He said that as if he hadn't just said that they're doomed out loud.

"Thank you for the support dad," Eugene said though he didn't really mean it since he knew his dad was saying that just so that he won't feel down. Especially since he doesn't believe they’re gonna win. "Now come on there's gotta be a way out of this" and then a person he did not expect answered it. 

Rapunzel and Arianna got back to the pub right the second Eugene said that. "There is. But there's only one way out and that's through it. 

Immediately as Rapunzel came they all started paying attention to her." I'm not gonna sugar coat this" She walked up to the piano and sat down. "This is the biggest challenge this kingdom has ever faced.”

But it wasn’t the first. Eugene nudged Varian’s shoulder “No offense Varian”

“Eh”

Melissa snorted at the way Varian said that. “Duck” And he glared at her for that.

Rapunzel then started playing the piano and singing.

Eventually, they all joined in with her song. Varian even started joining with playing the piano which surprised her as she had no idea that he can do that. She managed to convince everyone that they could easily win this fight if they go through everything. At the end, they started dancing and drinking. And then they all ran outside, ready to attack.

Eugene grabbed a pitchfork in his hand “Quirin!” And tossed it to him. And right when Quirin grabbed it Eugene saw the brotherhood symbol on his hand. Something clicked in Eugene’s brain at that.

They all have completely forgotten that Quirin’s part of the brotherhood as he never got mind-controlled by Cass. But that doesn’t mean he can’t be. He needs to tell Varian and Melissa, oh that’s not going to be fun.

Rapunzel saw that Eugene was just blankly starring forward. “Eugene?”

He got brought back to reality when hearing her voice. “Huh?” He looked at her and smiled. “No one can rally the troops like you.” And they kissed. He did not need her to worry about Quirin. “Thanks, Sunshine”

“You’re welcome” and then Rapunzel thought of something. “You know after all this time I’ve never come up with a cute little nickname for you”

Eugene did not like where that was going. He put his hand behind his neck, nervous about her saying that because he did not need another name to embarrass himself with. “I’ve already got three names and two of them are awful”

“So your name is Horace Flynn Eugene Fitzherbert Ryder?” Melissa said as she overheard their conversation.

Eugene glared at her for a moment and then turned to look back at Rapunzel. “Do you really think we stand a chance? Cass has the moonstone, the brotherhood, the Saporians and we’ve got…”

They looked at Shorty who was fighting with Hamuel. “You’re being rude.”

He didn’t exactly mean Shorty but he was there and was a good example of how outmatched they are against Cass and everyone.

“Not to mention Zhan tiri. I mean I don’t think any of us are up to fighting an ancient demon creature”

“Neither was Lord Demanitus” They turned back inside the pub. Varian was still at the counter and was drinking.

“But he defeated her” Melissa started as she was sitting on the counter next to him.

The only reason why Zhan tiri never got the Sundrop and Moonstone 1000 years ago was exactly because of that. So what does Varian mean by that? It didn’t make sense.

“When I was researching the scroll I found out that Demanitus banished Zhan tiri to some kind of Nether world” He explained as he was reading his book.

Melissa blinked rapidly when he said ‘nether world’ “So he sent her to the world of the dead?” She was seriously confused. If that was true then he would have killed her but it was clear that she was still alive and that she never got killed or was dead she was just trapped somewhere.

“He sent her to another realm, but the machine he used to do it was dismantled centuries ago”

Rapunzel looked at him amusingly. “Can you build it again?” She asked hopefully. If anyone can, it’s Varian. Though Varian had just one problem with that plan.

“If I had the plans, but Demanitus took his only blueprints to his tomb.”

Eugene for some reason did not like that. Because if that was a problem then they have no clue of the tombs location.

“Ha, ha let me guess the tomb is thousands of years old and no one knows where it is”

Rapunzel though disagreed with that. “Well, I-I wouldn’t say _no one_ knows” Because she knew exactly where the tomb’s located.

Eugene did not like the amused look Rapunzel was giving him. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this” And he was right.

\---------------------

The four left the pub and told everyone the plan and to where they are going. They also took Lance, plus the girls with them as they wanted to go along and also because they would probably just have followed them anyway.

They went in the direction Rapunzel knew the tomb was at and it was in a mountain area where it snows all the time and Eugene hated it. Seriously how can these people manage this cold? (Melissa not in counting.)

“Snow, why did it have to be snow?” Out of all the places on this entire planet, Demanitus just had to build it exactly where it snows.

Melissa walked past him and had a weird amusing look covering her face. Eugene knew exactly that she was up to something. Snowy lands are Melissa’s territories and she always just loves to annoy him with her powers and this time there was no exception. “I can always make it worse” And she made ice particles appear out of her good hand. 

\---------------------

Back at the castle Andrew and Juniper were still completely arguing. She was trying to convince him not to go along with this plan. _The plan that she agreed on and helped perfect!!_ Sure now that Cass and Zhan tiri got into the mix it’s different but they are still at the point they wanted to.

The only thing they need to do now is get rid of that pesky little traitor. Though Andrew also had something else in mind for is old cellmate. Though he can’t do either one of them if Juniper keeps pushing him to reconsider.

Andrew was walking away from her but Juniper did not want to fall down. “Andrew, please” She grabbed his hand and he stopped.

He turned around to look at her and shot her a glare but she didn’t care. Andrew just couldn’t believe that she’s trying this hard. She was supposed to be his second in command. This is what happens when you let your guard down next to Coronans, you start thinking they are your friends and start thinking that they’re the ones who are right.

“Look, Juniper we’ve been having this conversation for the entire night, you’re not gonna change my decision. The plan was always like this, make them believe we’re on their side and then after a couple of years we reveal the truth, Zhan tiri just sped it up”

Juniper knew that. They came up with that plan right after Melissa and Varian left their cell when the girl gave them the offer. But the past couple of months changed her choices and she knows that it’s the same with Andrew.

“Andrew they are my friends and I know Varian is yours” She didn’t say anyone else and specifically chose him because right now Andrew is pretending that he still hates Varian and Juniper is clearly aware of that.

Immediately as those final words left the woman’s mouth Andrew froze.

“You protected him from Blake, you protected him from Nigel” And Andrew nearly snapped at that. He brought his hand into a fist but he still didn’t say anything. “And not just him. How about that hair routine conversation I heard you have with Eugene, you told him all the secrets about it.”

Andrew looked at his second in comma—no _former_ second in command. “If you think that way, you might as well leave,” he said darkly and started walking away. “Andrew!” She called after him.

Andrew turned around one final time. “I’ll let you go now Juniper. But remember this: if I ever see you again you will regret it. You’re a traitor and you know what that means” And then he finally left.

He didn’t want to hurt Juniper he actually really cares for her, something that _IS NOT_ true about Varian and if she can’t understand that then it doesn’t matter to him anymore. He’s the leader of the Saporians he has to follow the law which means that he's gonna have to get rid of Juniper even if he doesn’t want to.

The second the word ‘traitor’ left Andrew’s mouth Juniper looked away from him. She hadn’t even realized that he left her alone. She was looking at the floor. “Traitors of Saporia pay with their lives”. She whispered to herself.

She looked forward and wanted to try and reason with her leader again but… ”Andrew— she cut herself off as she realized that he left. “Andrew?” She looked around but she couldn’t see him anywhere.

Juniper was left alone in the hall for a moment she sighed and started walking down the other hallway and after a little bit, she found Cass rampaging in her old room.

And right as she walked inside Cass made a rock go through her lady-in-waiting headpiece. “Um, Cassandra, are you okay?” She hesitated. She didn’t know if the woman knows that Juniper refuses to be on her side, and she also didn’t want to provoke Cass even more. She did not want to end up as her room did.

Cass looked at her glaring. “I’m fine!” She snapped at her and with that, she exited the room not even sparing the other a second glance.

\---------------------

The group was walking through the snow for a while now luckily the snowing had stopped. Normally Melissa would deal with it but her powers are slightly weaker with one of her hands being in a sling, as she needs her hand for them to work.

After some time they stopped in front of a cliff as that’s where Rapunzel said the tomb is. “Almost there guys, and by almost I mean not really at all” Rapunzel said sounding slightly nervous towards the end as they still have to climb up to it.

They all looked up towards the top of the cliff. It didn’t look too high, the only other thing is that it looked really steep and there weren’t really a lot of places you could put your hand and feet on for support, and they also don’t have any climbing equipment in case someone falls, hopefully, Rapunzel will be quick with her hair and catch them if that happens.

Red and Angry though wet straight for the wall and started climbing like it was nothing. “Come on you old-timers” Angry joked as she and Red were the youngest of the group. “Last one up is a saffarian slide,” Catalina added. And the two girls laughed at their joke.

The entire time to the tomb Lance had one question swarming through his head and right now was probably the perfect time to ask it… “Princess, how did you even know Demanitus’s tomb was up here?”

Rapunzel got ready to climb but stop once she heard Lance’s question. “As acting Queen, I got to learn a lot of Corona secrets” And then she lowered her voice and whispered into Lance’s ear. “You know that Great oak tree in Corona Park? It’s not an oak and it’s not that great” And Lance gasped.

Rapunzel then realized that she just revealed a secret that only the royal family’s allowed to know. “I’ve said too much” and she climbed up.

“You think you know a tree” Lance mumbled to himself and then he started climbing as well.

Melissa walked up to the wall. She wished that Rapunzel mentioned that they’re gonna have to climb up walls since with her arm is gonna be impossible. “Um, guys?” They all stopped and looked at her. “How am _I_ suppose to get up there?”

Rapunzel thought for a second she hadn’t even realized that there would be any problems, and then she got an idea. She let down her hair and wrapped it around Melissa tying her up in it before pulling her up. And so as Rapunzel climbed Melissa was slowly lifted upwards. She did not look happy. “I did not sign up for this”

Eugene and Varian were the last ones up and that was because Eugene stopped the kid for a second. He wished he could tell both of them at once so that in case Varian snaps since Melissa could calm him down as she probably wouldn't get mad at him for saying that and probably even sided with him.

But even though he still needed to tell him. This was the first moment since he realized that about Quirin, when he and Varian were alone together and decided it was the perfect moment to do it.

He mentioned the fact that Quirin’s in the brotherhood and that he more hinted than actually said that Quirin could get mind-controlled and Varian got kinda mad at him for even thinking that, claiming that his father’s fine.

Eugene tried to deny it because of the reaction he got from the teen immediately after. Everyone knows how Varian gets about his father; the events of the Battle for Old Corona are definitely the best example. And so he climbed up but Varian stayed behind for a couple more seconds thinking over what Eugene said before Melissa called for him, breaking him from his thoughts. “Varian, you coming?”

He looked back up “Be right there Issa” And he started climbing.

Eugene got up and immediately hugged himself to gain some warmth. “Huh. Did you find it?” And then he looked forward. “Oh, boy”

The Demanitus tomb was right in front of them and it was huge. And had a whole bunch of carvings covering it. The middle one and also the biggest one that also stood out the most being a monkey, which honestly wasn’t really surprising, since it belonged to Demanitus.

They all walked up closer to it to look for an entrance. “It’s magnificent” Varian breathed out in awe, “It’s huge” Melissa added, just basically stating the obvious.

Eugene looked over the entire thing, while the ting was very impressive it seemed to be lacking one very important piece “Is it just me, or is there no door to get in?” Rapunzel looked over it as well and figured out Eugene was right. “It doesn’t look like there is”

She kept looking if she could find something that resembled a door while Varian stepped closer to the tomb to examine it, to see if there's some kind of lever or a button that opens up a secret door somewhere or anything at all that would let them get in.

Melissa looked at it as well. “I would suggest shattering it but…” She didn't’ finish because she already knew what the other’s answers will be “No!” But they still answered her anyway. “Yeah, that’s what I thought”

This place is where Demanitus used to work at I guess, or technically it is his tomb, so does that mean that he’s buried here?

Either way, if anyone out of the group that was up there would ever let Melissa shatter this, Varian would probably kill her for destroying something that belonged to the man.

And then Rapunzel found something on the wall. “Guys look, it’s a riddle” She walked closer up to it, Eugene rolled his eyes at that. Why would he even expect anything different? “Classic Demanitus”

Rapunzel then read out loud what it said so that they all could hear it. “I grow but do not live, I need air but do not breathe”

They all thought it over for a second before they heard Red and Angry starting to guess random things. “A fish” that definitely wasn’t the answer “A rabbit” that’s even worse of an answer than a fish as rabbits unlike fish actually have lungs.

And then they combined both answers into one. “A rabbit fish”

Eugene had enough of their guessing. It was like they aren’t even trying and he couldn’t take it anymore. “People, are you even listening to the riddle?”

Lance then looked at Eugene slightly surprised at hearing him as he realized that they probably thought that what the three were doing was guessing the answer. “Oh, sorry. We were playing charades.”

But even though it seemed like neither one of them were paying attention to what the others were doing, Lance was actually aware of what was happening. “But the answer to the riddle is fire” Eugene though didn’t agree with that. “Lance its not-“

He wanted to counteract his answer but Rapunzel cut him off because she knew that Lance was right. “No, no, no, no, he’s right it is fire.” And then she went to look through Varian’s backpack and took out a torch.

Melissa walked up behind the two “And you just casually know he carries that is his backpack,” She said slightly disturbed by that fact.

Though it was also slightly disturbing that he even carries that around. Rapunzel broke the top layer of glass as she hit it against the wall and it lit up. If Varian fell or slipped or his backpack opened up or…. A lot of different things that would make the glass around the torch break, it would be bad, especially if Melissa wasn’t close by to put out the fire, or if the fire heated up one of the chemicals in Varian’s backpack and it would all blow up.

Rapunzel then brought the torch up to the fire symbol and all the carvings started glowing. They all looked at in awe; they did not expect that, at all.

Varian was 100% the most excited about this entire thing. His eyes lit up in excitement and a giant smile grew across his face while watching what was happening. He’s definitely going to figure out how Demanitus did that.

Two carvings shaped like gears rose out of the wall and started turning.

Part of the wall started to lift up and that meant they have found the entrance. They looked inside of the thing at the tunnel that appeared. Rapunzel looked at her boyfriend. “See G-bug, easy peasy”

Eugene raised an eyebrow at her saying that as it seriously confused him. “Excusez-moi?” Rapunzel realized that he had no idea what she’s talking about. “Sorry, I was trying out a pet name”

He hated that name. “Maybe try harder” and then Varian and Melissa walked inside not wanting to deal with Eugene hating how Rapunzel called him.

Lance then came to the door laughing over the name as Rapunzel walked inside after the twins. “No, please don’t G-bug is a keeper” That was possibly the funniest name Lance has ever heard someone give Eugene or anyone at that matter.

He walked inside still laughing. “Come on everyone G-bug doesn’t like to wait” Red and Angry also wanted to join in on the fun of making fun of Eugene’s nickname. “Come on G-bug,” Angry said. “It’s nice and warm in here G-bug” Red added after her sister as the two ran past him.

If he hadn’t hated the name when Rapunzel said it he definitely hated it after the three just made fun of it. “Uh, G-bug,” He said darkly and walked inside after the others.

Inside it was actually pretty warm despite the tomb being built in a snowy area. And most importantly there were monkeys in there, and trees and food, basically everything the monkeys needed to survive.

Eugene looked at the ground and saw the huge amount of peels there. “Why are there so many bananas-?” but he didn’t finish his question because he stepped on one and he slipped and fell. Max picked him up and that’s when they saw the monkeys inside.

“What’s Demanitus’s thing with monkeys?” Melissa asked.

First, he switches his mind with a monkey, and then he has a giant carving of a monkey there and finally a whole bunch of monkeys living in his tomb. This man has a seriously unhealthy obsession with them.

“Hey, would you look at that a family of-“ but Eugene got cut off again by banana peels, except this time he didn’t slip on them but rather the monkeys threw them at him. “Hey, hey, hey, hey!” If this goes on he’s seriously gonna start hating monkeys.

Rapunzel smiled up at him. “Don’t take it personally G-bug, they’re being territorial” But saying that didn’t really help.

And then Angry spoke up. “They could have thrown something a lot worse” apparently she just wanted to continue making fun of Eugene, and after she said that she walked away from the others.

Rapunzel wanted to move past that “Yeah, well let’s just find those plans” and then they all scattered around the room to look it over and to find the blueprint of course. “This must be where Lord Demanitus found Vigor”

“So these are his great, great, great monkeys” Eugene pointed out. “Great,” He said sarcastically

“So that monkey was a 1000 years old. How on earth is it still alive?” Melissa exclaimed seriously confused at that.

“I mean that’s probably normal for a monkey right?” Eugene asked not understanding the problem that the girl just put out.

Varian piped up at that and immediately went to correct him. “Actually a life span of a monkey is usually 20-40 years some even less _or_ more but it also depends on what species it is.” And Eugene rolled his eyes in annoyance. And then he and Rapunzel walked off

Lance in the meantime looked around the room and found a machine. And Red and Angry were just playing around as there were a lot of vines there, none of them seemed focused on looking for the plans, luckily Rapunzel was.

The Princess found a book that was covered in dust and cobwebs and she blew all of that off before opening it.

Inside there was a bunch of writing and sketches of what looked like a portal and Rapunzel figured that those were the blueprints that they were looking for. She gasped as she realized that. “This is it, Lord Demanitus’s plans.”

Eugene looked at the book as well. “You did it, excellent. Now could we get out of here?”

Varian saw the machine Lance ran off to as well and immediately started looking it over. “Absolutely fascinating, and I bet he used this to switch minds with the primate. Genius”

Great now add that to the list of what makes Demanitus have an unhealthy obsession with monkeys because he had a serious problem and he seriously needed therapy because of it but he’s dead now so there’s no need to focus on that fact anymore.

“Do you always have to get excited about every single thing Demanitus ever did?” Melissa asked as he watched him observing how the entire thing is built. She loves Varian but sometimes even he can get on her nerves.

Varian smiled at his sister and wanted to answer her but before he could he noticed what Lance was doing.

The man was fiddling with the machine more specifically with the controls and was clearly observing the big, red button. He was ready to press it but of course, Varian stopped him. “Da-da-do-don’t press that” Lance let go and looked away disappointed.

Rapunzel and Eugene were still looking over the blueprints when a monkey jumped down and landed right in front of them. They gasped out in surprise as they did not expect that. The monkey looked between the book and the couple and it seemed to understand what they wanted because the monkey then took the book and ran away.

Rapunzel tried to stop it “Wait come back here” But failed and they started chasing her.

The monkey was fast on his feet but Rapunzel and Eugene managed to get close. When the monkey went onto some kind of a circle thing there they jumped on it trying to catch the animal but failed.

The monkey started walking away as it thought it was safe now but then Max started chasing it.

Varian and Melissa both turned around as they heard some weird sound and went to help the second they saw what was happening and Lance took that as an opportunity to go back to mess with the machine as Varian wasn’t there to stop him anymore.

So now Eugene, Rapunzel, Max, Kiera, Catalina, and Melissa were chasing the monkey, while Varian hid behind a wall and waited for the monkey to get close and once it did he grabbed it “Gotcha!” but then another monkey came down and took the book from the other and everyone had to chase _that_ monkey now.

Lance then finally pressed the button and some sort of yellow light shot out of the machine straight at Varian and the monkey. And then ‘Varian’ dropped the monkey to the ground and Varian seriously hated Lance’s disobedience.

“Lance, I told you not to-“ and then he realized that he wasn’t himself “Wait what happened?” Lance immediately started to defend himself. “Wasn’t me”

Varian was in the body of the monkey he was holding just seconds ago, he started to slightly freak out. “Did you just switch me with a monkey? And if I’m a monkey then-“ he looked at his body which now had a brain of a monkey.

‘Varian’ put a finger in his ear and brought ear wax out of it. He smelt it and monkey Varian seriously hoped that he wouldn’t eat it and luckily he didn’t.

Then he stopped paying attention to what the monkey in his body was doing and looked back at Lance.”Lance look what you did. Oh come on we gotta switch out minds back” Rapunzel ran past the two still chasing the monkey with the book along with everyone else. “I cannot believe you did this” And then Melissa came. “Look what you’ve done to me”

She was about to go the opposite way because that’s where the monkey went but stopped as she realized that she just heard her brother's voice come out of a monkey instead of his body. And then the monkey in Varian’s body started picking over the monkey’s head. “Wha-whata?” And then she realized who must have done it. “Lance!”

She glared at the man for doing that to her brother. “Hold on, I can fix this” Lance wanted to push the button again but Melissa knew he’ll just mess it up again, and so she tried to stop him “No Lance wait!”

But Lance has already aimed the machine at the two and then right as he was about to push the button again he stepped onto a banana peel and the machine moved and was about to hit Melissa but she ducked “Woah!” And instead, it hit Eugene who was standing behind her.

He was shocked at first as he had no idea at first what was going on.

He was swinging on a vine even though he was on the floor just a second ago. But then he realized that he was in the body of a monkey. “Oh come on” And then he went spat against a tree.

“Sorry, Eugene!” Melissa called. She didn’t think that the laser would hit him if she moves away from it. But technically she should have suspected that it would hit _something,_ that something being Eugene.

While that chaos was happening Rapunzel managed to get the book from the monkey by bating it out with a banana. The monkey dropped it when it went to get the fruit. “Got it, finally” But then Rapunzel lost the book again as the machine shot her this time and the monkey who had the book before became Rapunzel “Ah nuts”

‘Eugene’ pushed the button on the machine again. Lance pushed the monkey in the body of his best friend away from the machine so that he could work it. “Get over there. No more monkey mischief.”

“You’re doing monkey mischief” And Lance just rolled his eyes at Melissa’s statement

“Now where was I?” Then he aimed the machine at ‘Varian’ and monkey Varian and pressed the button.

Yellow light shot out of it again and switched them back to normal “Huh, I’m back” And Melissa ran up t him. “Yay” and hugged him “Ow” but immediately pulled away and brought her hand closer up to her.

“Bad idea?” Varian questioned as he realized that she shouldn’t have hugged him. “Yeah”

Monkey Eugene ran past them at that moment, wiping snow off his face. She shot a snowball straight at him when her arm hurt.

The twins then walked away from the monkey and Kiera walked up to it and now Lance shot her and switched her brain with a monkey. “Now you’re doing it on purpose. Let me”

They all moved to the machine and started arguing over who should control it. Melissa had enough of all the arguing and shouting and so she stepped away from the machine. “Everybody stop!” She yelled and everyone in the room froze including the monkeys.

Except for Rapunzel and the monkey in her body.

“Now” Melissa started saying as she was catching her breath from shouting. “Lance, you are gonna move aside and let Varian take over because he’s the only one who is even remotely capable of using that thing correctly and then we’re gonna switch everybody’s brains back.”

And so Lance took a step back and Varian moved to the controls. “Thank you”

Monkey Rapunzel then jumped down book in hands “Guys I got it!”

They turned around to look at her. “Great” Varian said as he shot and Eugene and switched him back, then Kiera and finally Rapunzel. “There now was that so hard,” Melissa said sarcastically.

Then after everything was over and everyone was back to normal one of the monkeys jumped onto the machine and Eugene went to break off the lever. “Get off” Then he turned around. “I think we can all agree we should never ever speak again”

But Melissa of course went to teasing him. “You were a monkey, you were a monkey, you were a monkey” And he immediately covered her mouth “Would you stop that!”

Then Rapunzel gave Varian the book to look it over. He quickly flipped through the pages to check it. “Well, Varian is it something we can build?”

She really hoped it because then they have nothing to use against that demon.

“Um building it would be a snap. It’s where we have to set it up that get’s a litt-uh, tricky”

Rapunzel though didn’t get it. Why would it matter where specifically it’s set up? “What do you mean?”

“It needs to be close enough to Zhan tiri to suck her back in and because she’s with Cass in the castle” Rapunzel’s expression turned dark at him finally saying that and Varian started being nervous by seeing her react that way.

“Looks like we’ll have to storm the castle and build the machine there. Let’s get to it” And with that, they exited the tomb and went back to where everyone else was setting up for the fight.

\---------------------

After they left the tomb, the group went back to where everybody else that’s going to be part of the attack was staying. They soon gathered all the parts needed for Varian to build the machine and loaded it onto a cart, luckily they weren’t that hard to find, and everything else that Varian will need he can go quickly to his castle lab.

“Do we have everything?” Melissa asked him as she stepped closer. “I think so”

And then Ruddiger started clawing at Varian’s pants. “Hey, what is it bud?” Melissa smiled at that. “And I thought Liska was the only one who does that” And then her eyes went wide.

“Wait where’s Liska?” She started looking around. She hasn’t seen the fox in hours, if not days. “Liska!” She walked away from her brother. “Has anyone seen a fox anywhere?”

Varian laughed at that and then as he felt another tug at his pants he looked away from her and focused back on Ruddiger. Once the animal noticed that his human’s attention is on him now he started growling and hissing. He made a move to even barge into Varian’s leg. “Ruddiger what’s wrong?”

Ruddiger then thought for another second. He knelt down to pet the animal's head but he just ran off suddenly.

He went to where Varian set up his makeshift lab and started mixing compounds together. Varian walked to him and then he realized what the two chemicals he’s mixing are gonna do. “Ruddiger no that’s gonna make—“ and then it suddenly clicked to what he was trying to tell him earlier “—the formula that turns you into a monster”

Ruddiger chirped happily that his human realized what he wanted. “That’s what you were trying to tell me” And he nodded. Varian knelt slightly down and looked at Ruddiger “Ruddiger I promised you I wouldn’t do that again. You hated it last time, and I-I’m sorry about last time”

Ruddiger then nuzzled the boy’s cheek, he wanted Varian to know that he’s not mad at him and Varian smiled at the attempt in comfort from the animal. “Are you sure?” And Ruddiger nodded again, Varian sighed “Okay then” And Varian went to continue the formula Ruddiger started.

Owl then came by with Pascal on his back. They went to the castle to check out if there’s any way of getting inside. They landed on Rapunzel’s hand. “What did you two see at the castle?” Pascal then changed his color into Adira, Hector, his animals, and all the Saporians, Juniper still excluded.

Rapunzel looked at Eugene “I was right, she has the brotherhood and the Saporians standing guard” And Owl and Pascal flew away.

Eugene and Rapunzel came up with a plan that they have to get past them somehow to get inside and that Rapunzel will in the meantime search for Cass. Edmund then overheard her and said that she would make a great daughter in law and the two started talking about proposals again and that they are each other’s dream.

When Varian finished making the formula he put up his goggles and then he looked at his father. He saw that Quirin was putting his armor on but also that he didn’t put his helmet on. Varian stood up and walked up to it and picked it up.

It was really dusty. It was in that chest for years so it makes sense. Varian saw the scratch going down the helmet past the eye hole and was kinda disturbed by that. What did his father do when he was fighting in the brotherhood?

‘The brotherhood’ Varian thought. He looked at the brotherhood symbol on the helmet and remembered what Eugene had told him. Maybe just in case. He doesn’t wanna believe that Eugene was right but…if he was? What if the mind trap works on him as well? What then?

He sighed and took the helmet back to his ‘lab’ and started working on something.

Then after he finished what he was doing he grabbed his father’s helmet and went to give it to him. “Dad here, I found this with your old stuff. I gave it a little polish”

He knew it was a lie but he didn’t wanna upset his dad by saying what he did. What if he gets angry for Varian ever even thinking that? He’s probably just overreacting anyway but there’s no use in not being careful.

Now he just hopes that it’ll actually work. Or that it doesn’t just randomly turn on even if Cass doesn’t start mind controlling Quirin.

Quirin took the helmet “I never thought I would have to wear this again. But now that I must-“ He put it on his head. “-I am proud to have my son fighting alongside me” And Varian smiled, have not expected that.

But there was something off about it (as the fandom says) it didn’t quite reach is eyes.

Quirin then put a hand on Varian’s shoulder and Varian put his hand on his father. And then Liska ruined the moment.

She jumped out of one of the crates, covered in oil. “Issa we found Liska” And the girl jumped down from a tree and let out a breath at seeing her fox. “There you are” She grabbed her and the fox licked her face.

“Melissa, honey why were you in a tree?” Quirin asked her. She turned around to look at the two. Melissa couldn’t tell if her father was mad at her for that or if he was just worried or curious or something. She honestly hoped it was the last option.

“I was trying to find Liska” She just said. She climbed onto the tree to get at least somewhat close to a bird’s eye view. "You're arms broken how did you even climb up there?" Varian questioned and Melissa just shrugged. Quirin opened his mouth to say something but then they heard Eugene shout

“Okay troop suit up!” The Captain ordered them and they all ran to the middle to make a plan.

“Alright everyone so you know that we need to get into the castle but we can’t do that because they’re guarding it so-“ Rapunzel then stopped pacing and turned around to look at everyone “-does anyone have any idea on how to get in?” She asked hopefully.

Everyone stayed quiet thinking.

Melissa looked at Varian. She pointed at the direction the castle’s at with her head and then the Queen. Varian understood what she meant but he wasn’t sure. That was supposed to be a secret and he didn’t really know if he’s ready for everyone to know how he brought the Queen back to his house without being seen by the entire kingdom.

Getting in was easy, just distract everyone and sneak in, getting out on the other hand, not so much, so he went through another way and they could use it to get inside.

They looked back at Rapunzel. “Okay, so we need a way in…a way in” She was thinking of a plan herself.

They could just charge the castle but then the Saporians could easily stop them and let’s not forget the brotherhood and most importantly a _giant rhino._ And from what she figured out was that they weren’t just guarding the castle, they were guarding the bridge which is the only way they can even get to the capital and with that, the castle. And what made it worse Hector was the one at the bridge with his rhino.

The Saporians probably came up with that one. Cass would let them come inside since she wants to get the Sundrop. The blue-haired woman probably doesn’t even have an idea of the fact that they’re stopping their way inside.

They also couldn’t just cross the water to the island. There were too many people in their attack group and they would easily be spotted from a mile away.

“How about we go through the tunnels” Lance suggested as there’s no one guarding it there. “No, that won’t work. They’re guarding the entrance to the capital and we need to be in it to even get to the tunnels” Eugene said to his best friend.

At that Varian sighed and nodded at his sister “We might have an idea,” The two said together. Everyone turned to look at Varian and Melissa. “Well, what is it?” Eugene asked wondering what kind of thing the two could possibly come up with. “Well, it’s kinda similar to Lance’s idea but not quite exactly,” Melissa said as she laughed awkwardly.

“But we have to go to Old Corona for it,” Varian said to them and Eugene nearly wanted to facepalm. “Guys we need to get to the castle, Old Corona is the opposite way of the castle” He literally felt like he’s talking to two 4-year-olds.

Rapunzel stepped up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Now hold on Eugene, we haven’t even heard their idea yet” Eugene sighed and let it go and let them continue. “There’s a way that we can use to get to the castle from the village completely unseen,” Melissa said to them.

“Okay then I guess we’re going to Old Corona,” Rapunzel said slightly disturbed because they didn’t really specify what their plan is.

Quirin also didn’t know what his kids were talking about “I don’t know any way that would lead to the castle from the village”

Varian and Melissa looked between each other slightly uncertain about that. In all honesty, Quirin is the last person they would ever what to learn of that place. They just hoped that he won’ be mad at them for knowing about it.

Though one thing that also had them worrying was the fact that they are leading _the King, the fucking king of Corona_ to that place. After today they are probably gonna lose that place because knowing how Frederic is, he is definitely having it blocked off immediately as this will be taken care of.

Taking Arianna there didn’t even feel that nerve-wracking. There was just something different with taking her there compared to her husband even though they’re taking her to the place that Varian took her when kidnapping her.

\---------------------

Juniper was still walking through the castle. It wasn’t hard to hide in the castle as the two brotherhood members didn’t care about her being there same for Cass and Zhan tiri. The only problem were the other Saporians.

She doesn’t know if Andrew has told the others, she hasn’t even tried looking for them just in case he had, which wouldn’t surprise her. And then she heard something. She looked towards the room the sound came from, it was slightly opened.

She walked closer to get a better look and to see what they were talking about.

She saw the other Saporians having a meeting of some sort. “Understand?” The leader asked. It seemed like they were discussing some sort of plan.

She saw the wand in Clementine’s hand but it seemed like she was frowning down at it. “Clementine?” Andrew asked as he noticed her frown. “I don’t think I can get the wand working.” A weird flash came out of it, like lightning sparks. “I think the amber hitting might have done something.”

“But we need it if we wanna erase the kid’s memory,” Kai said and at that Juniper gasped.

They seemed to have hard her. “Did you hear that?” Kai asked and then they went to check but Juniper has already hidden from them and luckily they didn’t search. “You’re hearing things,” Maisie told to the larger man. “I told you a hundred times to stop using the essential oils” And they walked back inside the room.

Juniper thought for a moment over what she heard. When the others come to take back the kingdom they are going to somehow stop it and use the wand of Oblivion on Varian…if they even get it working.

She hopes that they don’t succeed at that but just in case she’d better make the potion. Because of Varian of course it is _totally_ not because she’s scared that Melissa will kill her because she knew they were going to erase her brother's memory and she did nothing to stop it or informed them or anything. Nope. Definitely, because she doesn’t want for Varian to lose his memories.

They’re probably gonna make him believe that he’s still on their side and never got redeemed she can’t let that happen.

She ran down the hallway and straight into Varian’s lab. She closed the door and locked it and started to catch her breath, that was probably the fastest she had to run in _a while_ “Okay Juniper you can do this” She said to herself, she was slowly starting to panic.

She looked around the room there were a lot of things there, but what bothered her the most was that it was filled with books, lots and lots of books. Does Varian have like half a library in this place?

“You just need to find a book…in a room that’s filled with books” And all the ingredients. She’s pretty sure they got a lot of extra ones last time they made it because of Varian’s clumsiness. And then she started her search.

This is gonna take forever.

\---------------------

The attack group went to the village and they didn’t even stop there they just went straight into the forest.

The other citizens of Corona were looking weirdly at them as they were confused as to why the people who were supposed to get their kingdom back from the bad guys were on the other side of the kingdom and seeing them walk into the forest made it even weirder.

They were walking along just following the twins while everyone was seriously confused. The two seemed to be following a path of fabric tied to tree branches.

Rapunzel has asked about it the first time she was in that forest as she had no idea what they were for because there were a lot of them and multiple colors. And they said that they are markings of how to get to a certain location because you can get easily lost in that forest, especially if you haven’t been there before.

“Ugh, we’ve been walking for hours how much longer till we get there?” Kiera complained for like the 50th time.

Melissa rolled her eyes at the girl. “Kiera would you stop complaining already,” she said annoyed.

Rapunzel and Eugene were walking right behind the two. “You know I don’t think I’ve ever been to this part of the forest” Rapunzel explored the Old Coronan forest before, mostly when they were searching for the werewolf, that ended up being Red but still other times as well.

Eugene chuckled at Rapunzel saying that. Despite all the chaos happening it was nice having a little stroll through the woods. “I mean it’s not much different from the other parts” And Rapunzel rolled her eyes but not because she was annoyed.

To Eugene, all forests probably look the same but for Rapunzel; just every single tree looks different, even though she’s seen a lot of the world by now.

And then Melissa and Varian stopped moving. “Why did we stop?” Rapunzel questioned. Melissa turned around to look at them while Varian went forward to…look at a hill? “We’re here,” The girl said and looked back at her brother apparently waiting for him to do something.

“But there’s nothing here” Eugene pointed out and then Feldspar walked forward. “Oh this is just a bunch of baloney” And Melissa grinned at the man. “I have some if you want” She joked.

Lance perked up at the mention of food. “Oh give it to me” and he snatched her satchel and ate what was in there because Melissa was kidding and didn’t really have baloney with her but Lance was like Cass said one time ‘thinking with his stomach’. “Um, Lance? You do realize you just ate bandages right?” And then he felt like barfing and ran towards a bush.

“Maybe we should leave the food for later” Eugene suggested as he did not want for someone else to start puking and barfing and getting sick, etc. “Good idea,” Rapunzel said as Liska walked past her before handing Melissa back her satchel.

Then Rapunzel looked up at the sky and Eugene joined her as well. ”The eclipse is just a couple of hours away,” the brunette said and Rapunzel frowned seemed to look slightly nervous. “I know, we need to hurry,” She said and Eugene grabbed her hand in his. “It’s gonna be okay Sunshine.”

And then Lance cleared his throat as he came back from his barfing trip ruining the two’s moment as he nearly toppled over Eugene, still gagging at the feeling of bandages and barf in his mouth. “Lance stop that!” Eugene ordered but the man just seemed to continue and it looked like he barfed again as he lowered his head against a bush one more time.

Eugene then started paying attention to what was going on “So mind telling us now, what we’re doing here?” Eugene asked her but she didn’t get to answer as the answer revealed itself…kinda.

While they were talking Varian was trying to find the lever that opens the entrance as he hasn’t been there for a while and he might have forgotten the exact spot for it, also it’s very well hidden as they couldn’t let anyone find it.

It wasn’t as impressive or complicated as the opening system Demanitus had on his tomb. But Varian's definitely experimenting with this hill to figure out how he did it. Now there’s just a lever that you pull, not very impressive or protected, to be honest. But it was the best Varian managed when he and Melissa even found this place. Just now he could definitely do better.

“Took you long enough” Melissa joked as everyone looked at the open hill I front of them. “Uh, kids how do you know about this place?” Quirin questioned the two as he was seriously shocked and confused at the same time.

They turned around and faced their father, feeling like he was _slightly_ stupid “Um, we found it?” They two said that as if it should have been obvious.

Everyone then followed the two as they walked inside. They had slight trouble with Fidella and the cart, with the machine parts but they managed. Luckily the cave was wider than the actual entrance; otherwise, they would have all needed to carry something.

Quirin was last to go in and right before he did his eyes flashed blue for a second but he shook it off as he felt a slight shock coming from somewhere hitting his head.

They followed the twins not understanding where the hell they were going to. Kiera and Catalina were running through it. “Kiera, Catalina stay where we can see you, you might get lost” Rapunzel called out to them.

“But there’s a light up ahead” Kiera answered before running forward. “And we wanna explore,” Catalina said before going after her sister.

And then all of a sudden they came to a giant opening. This was where Kiera and Catalina seemed to have seen the light come from.

The two girls were already searching through everything that was in the room and making a huge mess and Lance joined them as well as he saw a bunch of boxes everywhere wanting to know what’s in them. Maybe there was treasure down there and it was hidden in one of them.

“Guys, don’t touch that!” Varian ordered them as he saw what they were doing and Lance pouted. “And why should we do that, Bossy pants?”

“Remember what happened with The rooster?” Melissa asked with crossed hands and a deadpan look. She would say with the monkey switching machine but Lance was the only one of the three that messed with that so she went with the other option.

And they placed it down. “Okay you have a point,” Kiera said to them. “We’ll leave it alone” Lance added and Melissa smiled proudly at herself.

Eugene looked kinda shocked or maybe disturbed by what he saw “How did you do that?” He’s been trying to make Lance stop touching things for years and he still has some trouble with making the man listen to him.

Melissa just shrugged as she turned around and then her eyes went wide as she spotted something.

“Guys, what is this place?” Rapunzel then questioned not understanding where they’re at. She looked around the room; well it was more like a slightly wider area of the tunnel than a room. It was basically filled with a bunch of crap, junk, and all sorts of things it honestly just looked like some kind of storage room.

“It’s our…“ Varian started answering but he stopped as he noticed Melissa walked away. “Issa?”

She seemed to have grabbed something from the wall. She turned around and revealed that it was a piece of paper but she was holding it pretty tightly clearly not liking what was on the piece of paper that she found.

It was also at an awkward angle because she could only hold it with one hand and Varian gulped as he realized what she just found.

Then she sighed and turned it around so that everyone could see. “So this is how you built them without me knowing”

The piece of paper she was holding were Varian’s plans for the automatons he built when he was the one who attacked the royal family and he was the one who was the villain.

She was wondering how he managed to pull it off since the day of the battle. It was one of the things that made the least sense to her. The automatons were big and so she would see if he was building them especially as he built dozens of them and even if he built them in his lab there was no way he could fit them all in there.

She wanted to ask him that for a long time but was always too worried about what kind of a reaction she’ll get from him. But now she knows and there’s no way that they can avoid it. But just because of that it doesn’t mean she isn’t happy to finally know.

Everybody else went quiet when seeing the plans and with the tone of voice, Melissa used when she said that phrase. It sounded angry but at the same time sad.

But Varian seemed not at all disturbed by that and Rapunzel and Eugene soon realized it was because Melissa’s powers didn’t react and after another couple of seconds of silence she started laughing. “Mystery solved!” And she raised her good hand into the air the plans falling to the ground.

“What mystery you could have just asked me” Varian pointed out as he was seriously annoyed with Melissa at this point.

She picked up the paper and rolled it up and put it on the table that was missing one of its legs and just had a bunch of books stacked under it. “Yeah but this way makes it funner,” She said through a giggle. She did not want him to know the true reason for why she didn’t ask.

“Funner isn’t a word”

But Melissa ignored that and stepped in from of him and put her finger right in front of his face and moved it side to side with each word she said “I. Don’t. Care” And she walked on (well more skipped) she was apparently seriously happy to learn of how he pulled that one off.

“What is wrong with you two?” Eugene then all of a sudden stated as they walked forward, he has literally started thinking that the two are missing a couple of brain cells. It was a rhetorical question and for once no one answered it and Eugene was glad about that.

After another couple of minutes, Eugene got bored with the silence.

“So how do you two know of this tunnel?” Eugene questioned.

“We told you, we found it” They both answered him, sounding slightly annoyed.

Arianna and Frederic were walking out back and The Queen was getting serious Déjà vu. She had no idea why, it just felt like she’s been down there before it looked so familiar for some reason. And then she realized something “Can I ask you two something? More specifically you Varian” Her voice was soft when saying that not wanting for him to get disturbed

But Varian still stopped when he heard her say that.

He turned around to look at her. “Um, ye-yeah of-of course Your Majesty” Quirin noticed that he was nervous about her asking him questions while Melissa looked completely undisturbed by his demeanor over the fact that she wants to ask him a question as both Melissa and Varian had the same thing on mind about what the Queen might ask.

Quirin walked up to Varian, protecting him in case something happens and the two started walking next to each other, as they continued on. “Have I been here before?” And Varian froze. Everyone else stopped as well.

Varian’s breathing appeared to be getting more ragged. “Um…” He was rubbing his hand against the other. It looked similar to when he hugs himself but it wasn’t quite there exactly.

“Varian?” Quirin questioned concerned for his son. But he made a mistake of putting his hand on his son's shoulder as he flinched away from the touch and stepped back and his eyes darted everywhere. As he took a step back and backed straight into Stan and Pete. His eyes grew even wider at seeing them two and his breathing got even more ragged than before.

Seeing two guards made it even worse. It wasn’t because he’s scared of Stan and Pete, they are definitely the nicest guards he’s ever met, considering he was in jail he knows very well how the other guards are.

What ticked him off was their uniform. All he recalled at that moment while seeing it was everything that happened that year. He could see the guard approach him with torches and he could feel the blood flow down his hand as if he’s been cut.

“What’s going on?” Frederic questioned confused by Varian’s behavior.

Varian backed away from everyone against a wall and sat down, putting his hands in front of his face protectively. “He’s having a panic attack” Eugene answered the King’s question as he looked at his little brother in concern.

And if they don’t get him out of it soon, they might get one as well.

“Varian?” Rapunzel tried and she stepped closer. “No get away from me” In his panicked state he had no idea that the person was Rapunzel. The Princess was aware that he’s panicking and that when he’s in a panic attack he sees things in front of him differently than how they actually are.

But she didn’t falter until Melissa stepped in front of her “Let me handle this” And they all nodded at her. They all stepped back giving the twins some space.

Quirin protested a little, wanting to be there for his son, but one look at Melissa’s stern gaze told him that he’ll just get in her way. And just because he might have gotten better at being a parent it doesn’t mean he’ll just expertly know how to get his son out of a panic attack.

He also had to hold Ruddiger as he wanted to run up to his human's side and try to provide as much comfort as possible. The animal seemed very angry at Quirin wearing that armor as Ruddiger just wanted to bit the ma and to let him go.

Melissa stepped closer to Varian and knelt down. Varian seemed to have registered something moving in front of him and he started breathing even more raggedly than before. She took a deep breath to calm her own nerves down; she didn’t wanna act too soon and get Varian into an even worse position. She needs to be calm herself. 

She hasn’t said a single word yet and after a couple of minutes of her just kneeling there Varian has seemed to completely forget her as he calmed down to the state he was in before the girl moved.

“Are you gonna do anything or what?” Kiera whisper-shouted and Melissa glared at her the other immediately faltering. She looked back at Varian hoping that he didn’t hear Kiera and that her moving her head didn’t make him go further into panic. And then she sighed, it seemed like he blocked everything out by now.

Melissa then made a move to grab Varian’s hands. She grabbed only one of them as her hand is too small to hold both of his wrists with only one.

Varian just saw black, memories going through his head being all over the place. And then he felt something. His arm was suddenly moving but he wasn’t making it move.

Varian started freaking out but Melissa had a tight grip on his hand. “Var?”

He recognized that voice. He turned his head to look at his sister breathing still ragged and his eyes still disoriented but still slightly calmer. She started to come into focus for him and he stopped trying to get his hand out of her hold.

“Varian, I need you to breathe, okay?” she said her voice soft and calm. He didn’t move for a while and after a couple of minutes passed he slowly nodded. “Breathe with me okay?” and this time she didn’t wait for a response.

“3, 2, 1 in” and now he held till Melissa stopped counting. “1, 2, 3 out” And the two exhaled. He continued like that inhaling his breath for three seconds and then exhaling for three until his breathing calmed down. Then Melissa sat down cross-legged in front of him, waiting for what he’s gonna do now.

“I’m sorry” And he started tearing up, but all Melissa did was pull him into an awkward side hug avoiding, getting her arm provoked. It wasn’t much and she wished she could pull him into an actual embrace, but it was better than nothing. Varian rested his head on her shoulder and Melissa kissed the top of his head rubbing his back in comfort.

Everyone ‘awed’ at seeing that (except for Frederic obviously). The two have definitely gotten more comfortable doing this in the presence of others. The worst time was when Varian wasn’t forgiven yet by the people of Corona and he was embarrassed by Melissa showing her affection towards him.

“You two are so cute together” Catalina commented. "They're siblings not a couple" Eugene commented on what the girl said. Melissa on the other hand smirked at the red-haired girl, as she now moved her hand off of Varian’s back and started threading her hand through his hair. “Take a picture it’ll last longer”

And Rapunzel gasped. “Oh, can I?” And Melissa was annoyed now. “Why did I open my mouth?” She asked no one in particular. And Varian chuckled though it was lacking any sort of emotion; Melissa heard that and looked back at him, brows furrowed in concern.

It seemed like no one else realized it.

She pulled away after a moment and stood up and stretched out a hand for Varian to hold and they both stood up as well.

Ruddiger ran up to him and snuggled around his neck pawing at his check. Varian smiled at his companion and started stroking his fur.

“So does this mean everything’s okay now?” Catalina then asked. Melissa smiled at the girl's concern “Yes, Lina everything’s fine”

Quirin stepped next to Varian, finally feeling comfortable enough to do so, without stressing him. “Son, are you alright?” Varian looked at him and nodded not trusting his voice at all at that moment, he was still a little unfocused with what was going on still trying to come out of his panicked state. 

The Queen stepped up to the boy as well. She was the cause of this. She never meant for any of this to happen. She never should have mentioned about ever being in these tunnels. “Varian, I’m very sorry for bringing that up,” she said softly. At least his reaction gave her an answer.

Varian nodded apparently he has completely lost his voice as he hasn’t said anything yet except the ‘I’m sorry’ he exchanged with Melissa. Which is slightly worrying since it’s not his fault that he gets panic attacks

“Guys we gotta go” Rapunzel then said “We need to get to the castle before the eclipse starts” And they all nodded and continued down the tunnel.

After a while, the silence was broken again but this time by Frederic “You do know we're gonna have to close this tunnel up. We can’t allow someone finding it by accident and using it to sneak into the castle”

Quirin tried to remain calm at the King’s statement. 1. When the king said ‘finding it by accident and using it to break into the castle’ he was referring to Varian as that is exactly what happened with him. And it seemed like everyone else realized that as well, even Varian and so Melissa immediately grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

Rapunzel and her mother both looked at Frederic with slight worry and anger and Eugene moving to stand next to Varian protectively.

And the second reason: He knows that it’s not right for his kids to have access to tunnels that lead into the castle but the King can’t just take away what belongs to them.

Well technically it doesn’t belong to anyone and he is the King and it’s in his kingdom so it belongs to him probably, so in a way, he can take it, and if they try to stop him, the King can arrest them for treason and blah, blah, blah boring stuff.

So the conclusion if Frederic wants to close the tunnel off he can and if Quirin tries stopping him he ends up in jail.

He’s already on watch because the last time the two were in the same room together, as everyone knows Quirin was ready to punch the man. And so now one of the guards, Stan if Quirin remembers correctly, is standing between the two men in case anything happens.

“Exactly why we were hesitant about telling you about this place” Melissa answered, Varian still being quiet from his panic attack earlier and from what the King said.

And then everyone fell silent again. No one of them seemed to be chatty at that moment. Which was weird because none of them are usually quiet. Eugene got tired of the silence again and remembered what the Queen asked Varian earlier and wanted to make sure if his thinking was correct.

“So goggles-” He was hesitant as he didn’t want for Varian to go into a panic again. “-these are the tunnels you used to get the Queen to your house?” Eugene stated, looking around again. Varian hesitated for a while but eventually answered the brunette. “Ye-yeah” And he looked away, specifically to the opposite way of where the royal couple was at.

Melissa looked at Eugene, giving him a look that says ‘be careful with what you say or you will regret it’, and squeezed Varian’s hand again.

Taking Varian answering that question as a sign that it was okay for everyone to speak about it Lance decided to ask. “Wait hold on if you used these tunnels to get out of the castle why didn’t you use them to get _into_ the castle?” He’s been asking himself that the entire time but only now able to actually ask it.

Varian didn’t like everyone asking him these questions. They should know not to ask him these kinds of things especially not after him getting a panic attack, especially if it was about the thing they are talking about and so he got slightly annoyed over Lance’s question but ignored that as he was too tired to argue with him and so he just decided to answer.

“Because the guards could still stop me” And then Lance thought of something else as well. “And also why didn’t you just use this tunnel when you broke into the vault?” And Varian got frustrated this time. “Because it’s not connected to Herz der Sonne’s tunnels. Now can we please stop talking about this!?” He snapped at that last part.

And Lance went silent. He seemed to have forgotten that it usually isn’t a good idea to talk about Varian’s past. He’s gotten better at it, yes but he still doesn’t seem ready to just casually talk about it as if it was some game of football.

And then Lance gulped as Melissa glared at him. He’s done for.

\---------------------

They walked for a while after that and then they came up to a ladder. “So where does this lead?” Eugene asked as they have no idea as to which area of the castle this opens up to. “It leads to one of the sitting rooms” Varian explained and they all started to climb up the ladder.

Even though that answered Eugene’s question it was still confusing somehow. Well, honestly he was more disturbed than confused. If Varian knew exactly where this leads out it means that he used this tunnel before and just when he took the Queen.

When he kidnapped her, he needed to know where the exit of the tunnel is which meant that either he or Melissa went to the castle using it _before_ that.

They all went after him and they climbed up into another tunnel though this one seemed to have a dead-end that was built out of stone. The entire tunnel was basically just dirt and wooden posts keeping it from collapsing.

Varian went to the dead end and did something that opened it up. ”Just one more question. How long did you two know this was here?” Eugene then asked. “Enough with the questions,” The twins both said annoyed.

Melissa was seriously starting to regret ever coming up with the idea of showing them this tunnel, though it was their only safe way of getting inside if they don’t want to be caught.

Varian opened up the wall and they all walked into the room. The passage seemed to have been behind a bookshelf in one of the bigger sitting rooms, luckily. There’s no way they would all fit inside if they went into one of the smaller ones. Even with this one they still had some trouble.

What confused them though is how no one ever knew about this one. Like Cass for example. She knew every single passage way that existed in the castle, except for this one. And how did like no one ever found it by accident or something?

Once they were all in the room they stopped for a moment. “Okay we’re gonna have to get all the supplies out of Fidella’s cart and carry them up the ladder and then into the throne room.” Eugene started saying and then he started sounding a little less excited. “One. By. One”

“That will take forever” Kiera complained. “Kiera, are you just gonna complain all day, or are you gonna help us?” Melissa asked her but it was clear that Kiera didn’t have an option by the look the other gave.

Rapunzel went to open the door that leads to the hall but gasped the second she opened it. The others turned to look at the door as they heard their Princess gasped and they gasped as well. “Saporians,” They all said.

They were blocking their way out of the room so now they were stuck.

Andrew stepped closer. “Finally decided to join us, huh?” And then he brought something out of his pocket. It looked like one of Varian’s alchemy bobs, but that wouldn’t make sense. And he threw it against the ground and quickly exited the room closing the door behind him “Everyone cover your mouths and noses” Varian shouted as he knew exactly what the stuff Andrew threw at the ground was.

Varian never told them how to do alchemy which meant they must have gone to his lab to get it, fantastic.

Everyone started coughing and after a while, they all started to feel really sleepy and were slowly losing consciousness. “Wha-what was that?” Rapunzel managed to ask through a yawn. “A sleeping bomb” Varian answered her before falling asleep himself.

And then the Saporians came back inside of the room.

\---------------------

When they woke up again they were all trapped in a cell except it wasn’t a normal cell. The bars were made out of black rocks which meant that Cass made and it also means she knew that they’re in there.

Andrew and the other three Saporians were standing at the entrance of the cell. Juniper still seemed to be missing, where has that girl gone of too seriously. Has she just like decided that she’s done with this entire chaos and fled?

Rapunzel was the first one that spoke up. “Andrew!” She said darkly. “What is it Raps?” He questioned, mocking her by saying Raps. “Let us out of here” Kiera cut in as she grabbed the bars and then Lance joined as well. “Yeah, you can’t leave us in here”

“Actually that’s exactly what we’re going to do,” Andrew said, and right as he was about to walk away. “Oh, and kid you might as well forget about that machine you wanted to build. Its parts might have ended up falling down from high up,” Andrew said.

What he meant by that was that that they threw all of the things Varian had in that cart off of the ladder that was in the tunnel.

Now even if they get out it didn’t matter anymore they can’t defeat Zhan tiri without it. Though all the parts for it were quite easy to find and most of them probably still survived the fall so if Varian could just get into his lab he could easily get all the parts.

“Wait, Man bun come back!” Eugene then shouted as they started to leave.

They heard the sound of the door to the dungeons closing and then they were down there by themselves.

“What are we gonna do now?” Catalina asked as the others sat down and leaned against the wall. The cell was surprisingly big and it managed to fit everybody inside with still room to spare.

“We need to find a way out,” Rapunzel said to them and looked out the window. “We don’t have much time before the eclipse starts,” She said to them.

Varian looked out as well. “By my calculations, we between an hour and 30 minutes”

What the two meant was the moon starting to cover the sun. The actual eclipse will start when the sun will be fully covered.

“Wait hold on” Melissa finally said. “Where are Liska and Ruddiger?” She asked as she realized that the two have disappeared. “They left” Quirin answered his daughter.

“Oh come on!” They all heard all of a sudden, a sound of annoyance/frustration. Eugene turned around and in his hand; he was holding what seemed to be a picklock, though it was seriously twisted. “This lock can’t be picked”

“Well, that’s two options down”

“Two?” Kiera asked not understanding where Melissa got the second if they only tried one thing so far. “I can’t shatter the bars; they’re made of black rocks”

“Wait I just got an idea” Rapunzel then just randomly stated.

She took Pascal off her shoulder and into her palm. “Pascal think you can get the keys to the cell for us?” Pascal nodded. “Thanks, buddy” She kissed him on the head before placing him down and he exited through the bars. “And hurry!”

He came back a couple of seconds later empty handed. Rapunzel frowned as she scooped the chameleon up. “Looks like they expected us to do that” Rapunzel said to the others.

“Then I guess we can just sit here and wait for Cass _an_ dra to come,” Eugene said and sat down with the others.

Rapunzel did not like that the others were just giving up so easily. “Come on guys, we can’t just give up.”

“Punzel unless if they let us out we are _never_ getting out of here,” Melissa said to the Princess.

Rapunzel knew she had a point, they can’t lock pick it, they can’t open it using a key and they can't shatter the bars, there really is no way out. But she can’t just give up; maybe when Cass comes they can escape.

Cassandra does want the Sundrop and if she wants to get it she will have to go down there, unless if that demon says otherwise. Then they’re gonna be in trouble.

She sat down with them waiting if anyone gets any idea onto how to get out or if Cass comes which by the place of the moon and sun won’t be too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where the tunnel came from but yeah, it's there now. Deal with it!  
> I'm still sticking with the plot of the entire episode, don't worry it's just gonna be a little longer for them to get to that moment where they start building the machine and Rapunzel goes to find Cass.


	43. Plus est en vous part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I'm just getting lazy now
> 
> Also, I have a question. Can someone please explain to me what dork means? I thought I knew but when I searched up to how you say it in Slovene it said 'kreten' which is a word you use for someone you hate or are extremely mad at. But when people use the word dork, for example, Varian it's not in that context. And now I'm seriously confused.

Cassandra was in Rapunzel’s bedroom. She was waiting for the eclipse to finally start so that she can get the Sundrop. With them being trapped in a cell out of the black rocks she’s certainly going to win. They can’t leave that cell, no matter what unless if they have the key or if she lets them out.

Zhan tiri was with her in the room fiddling with Rapunzel’s things while laying on her bed. There was a knock on the door and both of them turned around. Andrew walked in, a huge grin on his face that made Cass roll her eyes at him.

“Did you get rid of the machine parts?” Zhan tiri asked. She did not need that machine there no matter what. She knows how determined and persistent the Princess is, she’ll find a way to get out. And she most certainly doesn’t need for anyone else to build it.

Andrew wanted to roll his eyes at the demon. He can't wait for when she’s gone and the same for Cassandra. The two of them may think they’re in charge of this situation but they’re not. “Yes,” Andrew answered her.

Of course, he was lying, they need the machine themselves and Andrew knows the perfect person to build it. Clementine just needs to fix the wand of oblivion so that they can do it. If they don’t manage to do so then he could just as easily get the little menace to comply, a little threat of his family getting hurt and he walks straight into his trap.

Cass eyed both of them carefully. She knew something was up. Andrew has made it pretty clear that he does not like Zhan tiri and neither does she. He’s up to something and Cass knows it, she only wished she knew what that was.

Andrew then turned to look at the blue-haired woman. “So how long till the eclipse starts?” He raised an eyebrow at her as well. “Not for another half an hour” Cass answered the man and walked past him. “But that doesn’t matter, the Sundrop is already mine, now I just need for it to reveal itself” And Cass smiled to herself convinced her plan will work.

Andrew rolled his eyes again. He seriously hopes that when the machine sucks up Zhan tiri she can go with because Andrew doesn’t know if he would be able to spend another minute with her.

And it’s not like Cass feels the same way about him. He’s one of the last people she would want to be with the only reason why she is, it’s because Zhan tiri said they would be helpful to her. She’s really starting to regret making that decision.

“So Cassie-“ Andrew started saying but got cut off by her. “I thought I said not to call me that!” She growled at him and Andrew put his arms up in fake defense. “Okay sorry” And he rolled his eyes for what felt like the 100th time.

“-what are you gonna do once you get the Sundrop?” Cassandra wanted to slap him. The answer was obvious. “I’ll fulfill my destiny, and got what always belonged to me”

Andrew already knew that. He was slowly getting the feeling that Cass has no idea what fulfilling her destiny will mean and also what she’ll do when it _is_ fulfilled. “Now I need to get ready so-“ Cass started saying and gestured to the door, saying that she wants him to leave.

Andrew did that but before he closed the door he had one more thing to say. “Oh and one more thing. If you see Juniper anywhere bring her over to me” And then he slammed the door shut.

“What was that all about?” Zhan tiri questioned. She was standing next to Cass right now. She didn’t even see her move away from the bed and so the woman got startled slightly. “I don’t know, but it would explain her weird behavior”

She saw juniper multiple times today and she will admit that she has been acting quite strange. And apparently, it has something to do with Andrew since he looks pissed.

\------------------------------

Back in the cell, Rapunzel was still trying to find a way to get out while everyone else accepted the fact that they are trapped, and she can’t cope with it. “Rapunzel, you’ve been pacing around for the past 10 minutes can you please stop?" Frederic questioned. He was getting slightly bothered with his daughter, and he honestly wasn’t the only one.

Rapunzel sighed and finally stopped. “Sorry, It’s just there has to be a way out” The Princess stated to them, as she walked up to Eugene and sat down next to him. “Sunshine, we tried everything we can, and nothing worked,” The man said to her.

Melissa was then heard letting out a frustrated sigh. “How did they even know about the tunnel!?” She said. She treated her hands through her hair and then stopped when it came to her neck and let out another sound of frustration. “Honey, are you okay?” Quirin asked his daughter as she slowly brought her knees to her chest, hugged her legs and placed her forehead on her knees, and growled again.

She immediately brought her hands and head up in the air at hearing her father ask her that. “Do I seem okay!?” She said to him as if it should have been obvious and the floor immediately froze and everything was starting to get even colder than before.

Her dad should know that she isn’t okay when she acts that way and that she gets offended when someone who knows her asks ridiculous questions like that.

A few people started sneezing as the room started getting colder…well more like that their shoes weren’t made for ice and the cold was seeping through them +Rapunzel’s bare feet. “Mel I know you can’t feel cold but please unfreeze the floor,” Rapunzel said and Melissa snapped her fingers making the ice go away.

“Well, however they found out, there _has_ to be a way out, there _always_ is” Rapunzel stated again, and then she looked around again, at everything that they had in the cell and then at the people, _her_ people. And then she looked at Eugene, then at Lance and the girls, and finally Varian.

All who have once been on the wrong side of the law, all who have at least once been in this kind of a situation. (Kiera & Catalina luckily weren’t in an actual cell, but they have been shackled and trapped before). Eugene would normally just pick the lock to get them out but it was clear that wasn’t going to work, Lance…well Lance unless if he somehow manages to _accidentally_ find a way there’s no way he could help, Kiera and Catalina is the same as Eugene, are able to pick the lock and then Varian.

Varian has never told her how he and Andrew got out; she wonders if Melissa even knows how. He didn’t have his alchemy and even after they got out of the cell, leaving the castle would have been still a problem, unless….

“Um, Varian?” Rapunzel then said and the boy looked at the Princess when he heard his name. “When you and Andrew broke out of jail, did you by any chance use the tunnel to escape?” Rapunzel asked hoping that isn’t the case ‘Please say no, please say no, please say no’ Rapunzel thought to herself as she waited for a response.

“No” And then Melissa looked at him uncertainly. She didn’t know what to think about his response. “Are you sure?” She eyed him carefully; her lie-detector skills on high in that moment as she couldn’t under any circumstances let him lie about this. “Yes, I’m sure,” He said and looked Melissa straight in the eye surprising even her while doing so.

She blinked rapidly from the shock his movement just did. Varian never looks at her straight in the eyes when she’s asking him questions like that so…interrogating? She’s always forces him to look at her, and so that gives her a better answer than anything else Varian could say to prove he’s being truthful.

And then Eugene joined in on the conversation. “Goggles, if you told them it’s totally fine,” Eugene said to his little brother. It didn’t seem anyone believed him on this for some reason.

Varian was ready to protest as to why they aren’t listening when Melissa suddenly put a hand in front of him as if she would be protecting him but this time it was actually to stop him and spoke herself. “Guys would you stop it he’s telling the truth!” And she glared at the couple for a few seconds before the two realized how stupid they were being.

Varian was thankful that Melissa defended him that’s true, but he hated the fact that his friends think he told them. He didn’t and he knows that and he’s pretty sure he knows who really did it. He looked at his father on the other side of the cell out of the corner of his eye and remembered what Eugene said.

If the mind trap really controls him then Cass could have used it so that their plan could have been revealed. He hates the fact that he thinks that but it’s the only reasonable thing that he can think of. And if it is true then they need to be careful especially since this makes the fact that the helmet might not actually work bigger.

“I’m bored” Kiera then whined from where she was sitting on the opposite side of the cell with Lance and Catalina. “Wanna play a hundred questions?” Melissa then suddenly asked. “What’s that?” Catalina asked as she has never heard of what the girl mentioned. “Well, a person thinks of something, and everyone else tries to find out what that is by asking 100 questions” Varian explained to everyone who didn’t know.

Everybody shrugged not knowing what else to do. “Okay, I got it,” Melissa said as she’s going first. “Is it an animal?” Rapunzel asked her and Melissa shook her head “Nope, 99 left” And then they continued playing.

\------------------------------

Kai was walking down the hall of the castle. He was scouting it out in case Juniper decided to come back, or if the Coronans manage to escape despite it being impossible. The only way out is with a key. A key that he has.

“Did you get the wand working?” He stopped at hearing Andrew’s voice. He and Clementine were walking down another hall and Kai stopped to hear their conversation. “Yes, and now we can have him build the machine and get rid of Zhan tiri and Cassandra, and Corona will finally be ours“ The woman answered.

While Kai was listening to the conversation he felt something tickle his hip now and again. He kept looking to the side and saw that it was a potted plant but no matter how many times he moves it’s always next to him.

The plant was pretty big compared to other ones it looked more like something that belonged in the castle garden than in the hall because of its size. Kai didn’t think much about it thinking that someone was probably just moving some things when Cass attacked and left it there in a panic. A snout then suddenly peaked out of it. It rubbed against Kai’s side, right where the key was hanging off of, and was trying to get it.

Kai kept moving his hand trying to swat it away as he thought it was just the bush and not an animal. He was trying to concentrate on what the other two were talking about but couldn’t focus if something kept poking at him. And then the animal grabbed the key in his mouth and disappeared back into the bush and then someone whispered to the animal. “Good job girl”

Kai heard that and he immediately turned around thinking that there was someone behind him. He started looking around. He didn’t see anything or anyone there and thankfully he didn’t realize that his key was gone. He then looked at the plant and started searching around it and inside and behind it but found nothing. He didn’t understand what was going on. Was he hearing things or something?

But then he heard something break and he looked forward and saw that a flower pot fell to the ground and that there were paw prints leading to it.

It seemed like that the animal got its paws dirty while being in the plant from the dirt and then got the flower pot down to the ground to wash its paws in the water because after the broken pot the paw prints just disappear. He checked if there are any other clues that might explain to him what happened.

Kai looked forward trying to find anything that could make that and then he just decided that a cat or something must have snuck into the castle. Hopefully.

They know that the animals have left the cell one because they didn’t see them in the cell, two they heard Melissa say it and three they saw the two run off somewhere.

\------------------------------

Inside of the cell, everyone was still in the middle of their 100 questions game. Melissa picked a really easy word in her opinion but they did pick questions that aren’t even close to her word. Though they have been playing for only 5 minutes so they have a lot of questions left.

“No, it’s not a building 76 left,” Melissa said to Lance’s question. Everyone was thinking of what to ask. They didn’t go in any specific order, it was just the first person to think of a question is the first to ask.

The only person who was allowed to play was Varian because of Eugene’s stupidity that if Melissa thinks of something Varian will know what it is because of their telekinesis. Yes, that’s what Eugene called their twin telepathy telekinesis. Because now apparently it means that they can read each other's minds because that is ‘definitely accurate’

“Hm,” Eugene thought, continuing the game “Is it related to Varian?” He questioned.

It wouldn’t surprise him or anyone at that matter if Melissa decided to pick something to do with her brother. She is extremely protective and clingy to him so….

Melissa slightly perked up at that. Now we’re getting somewhere. “Yes,” That answer now is going to help a lot. “Is it on his body?” Rapunzel questioned and both Varian and Melissa were slightly disturbed by her asking that.

“Princess, that is kinda disturbing,” Varian told her and Melissa nodded. Rapunzel didn’t understand what he was talking about. “What? I-I’m talking about your goggles or gloves and that” Rapunzel defended herself.

Melissa and Varian felt stupid at that point. Well more dirty-minded than stupid, if they’re being honest. ‘We’re messed up’ Melissa said to Varian through twin telepathy. ‘Yup,’ Varian answered back.

“What did you two thought she was talking about?” Eugene asked with a raised eyebrow. “Um,” Varian started saying but then bit his lip.

They are soooooooo not telling them. “You don’t wanna know” Melissa answered instead. “Is something wrong?” Rapunzel asked concerned at her younger siblings behaviors. Kiera then groaned saving the twins from explaining. “Can we just get back to the game?” She asked. Rapunzel wanted to protest “But-“instead she got cut off.

“Yes Kiera, shall we,” Melissa said talking fast and very high pitched, and looked at everyone with a huge fake smile on her face.

But then right as they wanted to start playing and Catalina was ready to ask a question a new voice decided to join in. “The only game you will be playing is, memory loss” And the Saporians appeared, Clementine holding the wand of oblivion.

Everyone stood up and looked between each other not knowing what to do for sure. Clementine said ‘memory loss’ and they have the wand which means that they are gonna try and erase someone’s memories, and from experience, everyone pretty much knows _whose_ memory as well.

They all immediately stepped in front of Varian (well his family and friends, the rest of the Coronans just stood back) protecting him.

“Do you think we’ll let you get anywhere near him?” Rapunzel questioned slight anger clear in her voice. Andrew plastered a grin over his face and locked eyes with the Princess. “Oh, I know you won’t” Was his response.

Rapunzel was confused by this “What?” Andrew ignored her and looked at Kai. “Kai give me the key” The people in the cell started murmuring things thinking that they’re done for. They thought Cass was coming or something.

Kai moved his hand to his hip where the key was supposed to be. Once he didn’t feel anything his eyes went wide. He started searching over his clothes. “No, no, no, no, no, no” Andrew rose an eyebrow at him. “Well, where is it?” He crossed his arms and slightly glared at the man.

Kia looked at their leader. “I can’t find it” Andrew sighed and shook his head in disappointment. And at that Clementine spoke up. “Good thing we made extra” And she gave Andrew the spare key.

And was ready to go and unlock the door. Melissa moved fast and covered the lock with ice making it unable to put the key in. “Well, looks like you won’t be able to get to us now,” Melissa said as she smirked at him.

But what Melissa didn’t realize was that the ice was slowly melting. At that moment she forgot about her broken arm and her weakened powers because of it, and unfortunately for them, Andrew realized.

Eugene saw that as well and realized that Andrew was going to get the torch that was on the wall. “Ugh, I wouldn’t be so sure” Everyone looked at what Andrew was doing and that’s when realization hit Melissa.

Andrew brought the torch to the lock and waited for the ice to melt and that’s when Quirin acted. He came to the bars and put one of his arms through and punched Andrew in the stomach making him stumble back and drop the torch.

At that, Maisie walked up to the cell doors and looked straight at Quirin. He was about to say something but a new voice interrupted him.

“Guys stop!” Varian shouted. Everyone in the room turned their attention to him. “Look they’ll get in here no matter what you do” Varian stated.

At that moment Varian didn’t care for the fact that he’s about to lose his memories and won’t remember his friends. All he cared about was Andrew not hurting them. He knows the man better than anyone in there and so he knows that he’ll eventually get onto threatening his family and he doesn’t want that. So it’s better if he just gave in.

“Varian what are you saying?” Melissa asked hoping that it isn’t what she’s thinking it is. But one look from Varian told her that her thinking was right. “I’m sorry,” Varian said and walked forward to the door of the cell.

“Varian no!” Rapunzel said to him and tried stopping him as well. Tears were pricking in her eyes at the thought of what was about to happen. “Rapunzel, they’re gonna hurt you otherwise and I can’t let that happen”

The King who has been quiet for the entire time perked up at hearing that. He’s heard about Varian saving people occasionally but to actually hear it from him and to see it for his own eyes? He’s starting to kinda realize he has misjudged the kid. Of course, he knows he’s good and he tries to act as professional around him as possible but it never meant that he himself has trusted him.

“But Varian-“ Rapunzel started to protest but then Melissa stopped her which was confusing/shocking but what she said was even more shocking. “Rapunzel you won’t change his mind,” Melissa said to her, her voice filled with hurt, she was holding back tears as it was obvious by the cloud above her head.

Varian is one of the most stubborn people in the universe, if not _the most_ even and so it’s pretty obvious that his mind won’t get changed in this situation.

Quirin then walked up to Varian. “Son, are you sure about this?” He asked as he put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder. Varian nodded at his dad, he couldn’t look him in the eye, he was too ashamed that he’s about to do this. Especially as he remembered the helmet, what if it goes off when he won’t be there to help?

Eugene stepped next to Varian then. “Be safe, kid” And he hugged him. Kiera and Catalina then joined in on the hug. “We love you V,” The two girls said simultaneously. “Especially Cat” Kiera commented and both Catalina and Varian blushed.

Andrew rolled his eyes on the outside of the cell. “Enough with this sentimental stuff, the kid made his choice” Almost everyone glared at the men when hearing him talk but it’s not like Andrew cared. They are gonna drag this moment out for as long as it’s possible.

Once the two girls and Eugene pulled away Rapunzel nearly tackled Varian into a hug. “Uhhh, Princess I can’t breathe,” Varian said and Rapunzel loosened her arms around him still embracing him but at least not giving him a bear hug.

“You were always like a little brother to me Varian” Varian knew that but to actually hear her say it made him feel guilty for what he’s about to do.

Rapunzel didn’t seem like she wanted to let go and so Melissa went forward. “I love you Var” And she kissed his forehead. “Love you too sis,” He said and smiled at her.

Rapunzel finally let go and Varian looked at Andrew. “Go ahead, Andrew” He commented trying to sound brave but on the inside, he was freaking out.

The ice on the lock that Melissa put has already melted by now and so it allowed Andrew to unlock the door. Varian walked out and Kai immediately grabbed him by his shoulders so that he wouldn't be able to run away. And Andrew locked the door again so the others can’t get away as well.

Varian knew what was about to happen and so there was one thing he needed to do before it happens. ‘Issa, call me immediately after we leave, if anyone can convince me they’re lying it’s you’ Melissa smiled at that, she knows that, and that even Varian knows it made her feel slightly proud of herself.

“Clementine wand” Andrew stated and the next this Varian knew was that Andrew was aiming the wand at him and after a big flash of light everything went dark.

Varian fell limply onto the floor as he fainted, the wand starting to take effect. Everyone in the cell gasped.

Andrew rolled his eyes. “Relax, he’s okay,” Andrew said. He then snapped his fingers and ordered to Kai to pick him up. The man threw the boy over his shoulder and they all exited the room.

And then Lance started crying. “I’m gonna miss the little guy” And he wiped away a tear. Eugene facepalmed as he knew exactly what the man was thinking. “Lance, he’s not dead”

Quirin then looked at his daughter. He knows his kids and he’s pretty aware that if they were alone and not in a cell she would be sobbing right now. She was just standing still looking at the door that leaves out of the dungeons, while the cell was filling up with snow clouds.

He walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. “You, okay honey?” Melissa turned around and started crying into her father’s chest. Quirin put her hand around her and looked at the door. If those guys even dare to hurt his son they are gonna pay big time.

\------------------------------

Juniper waited outside of the dungeons waiting for the rest of the Saporians t leave. She saw them enter earlier and followed them. She didn’t know exactly where they looked up the Coronans and so she decided on following them.

She overheard Andrew and Clementine talking over the fact that they got the wand to work which was bad. Especially since she hasn’t finished the potion yet, it is brewing but it still needs to sit for a while.

The door to the dungeons shot open and Ruddiger perked up at seeing them and even more once he saw that Kai was carrying someone, that someone being Varian.

Ruddiger and Liska both came to get Juniper after the others were thrown in the cell. Well, they weren’t looking for specifically her but for someone to help.

It took a lot of convincing from Juniper so that the two started to believe her. They were hesitant at first, they had no idea about the fact that the woman’s on their side and not on the Saporian’s. The two wanted an explanation and Juniper did her best to do so and fortunately for her, it worked as the two started to believe her. Or at least she hopes so.

Even so, now that they saw that she wasn’t lying when she said that the Saporians were gonna erase Varian’s memory.

They helped get Juniper the key to the cell and of course, Liska needed to break the flower pot, but it at least worked in their favor so that they didn’t leave a trail behind… that could have ended badly.

But that’s also what confused the three of them. How would they manage to get inside? They had the key which meant that there would be no way inside.

Liska nuzzled into Juniper's side prompting her to go and opened the door. Juniper blinked rapidly slightly forgetting where she was and what she’s supposed to do as she got lost in her thoughts for a moment.

She looked around to check if all four of the other Saporians have left and then opened the door carefully and quietly not wanting to draw out attention.

Her number one priority in that moment was to find the cell that they were kept in and get them out of it. She looked into all of the cells, most of them were empty but they were occasional prisoners in there like the Baron and _Nigel._ The man was luckily asleep as she did not want to face him ever again.

There were like 3 or 4 more people down there but she didn’t really recognize them, probably some petty thieves that stole a piece of bread or something.

She heard a chitter from the side and saw Ruddiger tense. She followed his gaze and she just now realized to how close she had got to Nigel’s cell. She stroked Ruddiger’s fur, trying to put the animal at ease, and whispered to him. “Don’t worry he’s asleep. We need to find the others”

Liska started pulling at her pants and so Juniper turned to her as she had learned that when she does that it’s when she’s trying to get the attention on her as she has something important to say (well show as she can’t speak since she’s an animal)

She pointed towards a black looking room towards the back. Juniper has been accustomed to being down in the dungeons as she has gotten arrested once and was down their multiple times when they took over the kingdom and so she knew the exact layout and she has never seen that before.

“What is that?” She breathed out and before she could register what’s happening the two animals sprinted towards it and disappeared inside. She heard some muffled noises come from inside and knew exactly who the voices belonged to.

She took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Relax Juniper they won’t hate you. You haven’t done anything that would. She kept telling herself. She tried reassuring herself that they will believe her as the two animals were with them and she wasn’t even with the other Saporians when they attacked.

She sighed and stood up from where she was crouching on the ground. She walked closer to the cell the others were at and as she got closer to it all the chatter inside stopped.

She looked at the people inside and everyone was glaring at her, she hated it, she needs them to believe her.

The glares received her way hurt, she hadn’t done anything to deserve them but they don’t know that. But the hardest one to handle was by far Melissa and not just because she was the queen when it comes to death glares but because she was her best friend.

“You” Melissa then growled. She was holding Liska in her hands and the fox was clearly trying to tell her something but she was too focused on Juniper. “What are you doing here?” And Juniper gulped at the tone the other used.

\------------------------------

No one was able to process what Varian had just done (well except for everyone who wasn’t his friends or family.)

Rapunzel and Eugene were trying to understand why Varian had done that while Melissa was just freaking out.

“Do you think they'll make him believe he’s with them again?” Rapunzel asked worriedly. She looked at her boyfriend concerned. “Honestly, they’ll probably erase his memory to when he got arrested” Eugene stated, and at that Edmund spoke up, after like years.

“I never knew Varian got arrested, but I did hear of the alchemist in Corona and he is an alchemist so that is probably him. Yeah, I’ll go with that” Eugene felt annoyed and slightly angry at his father at that, and it took everything in him to not roll his eyes or facepalm or glare or whatever.

“Dad, please you managed to stay quiet for so long, why are you talking now?” Eugene said annoyed at his father. He never said he hated him, but after a year he could have learned how to keep his thoughts to himself.

Eugene didn’t get a response as they heard a growl coming from the other side of the cell. Melissa seemed extremely frustrated or maybe mad? It was hard to tell in these kinds of situations as ice spikes grow from the floor on both occasions.

“Melissa?” Rapunzel asked with concern for her. “I can’t get a hold of him,” She said and tears started gathering in her eyes.

It’s only been like 5 minutes or something since the Saporians left but Melissa was impatient. She needs to know what happened to Varian, why won’t he answer. There’s no way he’s been unconscious for so long, right?

Melissa seriously hoped that it isn’t him ignoring her because of his memory. She got pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a tug on her leg. She looked down and her eyes widened at the sight of a fox, _her_ fox. “Liska!” Melissa said excitedly and particles started forming around her from happiness to see her again.

“Ruddiger” Rapunzel then said. The raccoon went up to her and perched himself on her shoulders purring sadly. It didn’t feel the same way as it did with Varian. Rapunzel smiled sadly and petted the raccoon; Pascal walked onto his back as Ruddiger took his spot on the Princess’s shoulders and tried to provide comfort to the animal. “You’re missing Varian, aren’t you?” The raccoon nodded.

And then both the animals started making noises. Everyone in the cell turned around to look at what the two were staring at. It was pretty dark outside of the cell; the torch that Andrew took was mostly their only source of light in there as the window is extremely tiny. It wouldn’t surprise them that they left them have it so that they know how close they are to their doom (when the eclipse starts).

But then they saw Juniper. Everyone stopped in whatever they were doing and started glaring at her.

So she decides to just disappear for a day and then just comes back after Varian gets taken? Melissa was by far the most pissed with her. She didn’t want to be, no matter what she did she cares for Juniper, it’s why she’s her best friend and why she was the only person she trusted out of the Saporians for so long.

But then again the Saporians turned on them and she is a Saporian. She wants to be mad, but at the same time she can’t be, it’s weird and complicated. But she still glares at her, because the bigger option is that she’s against them.

“You” Melissa growled. “What are you doing here?” She said with even more range in her voice at that. Liska was nuzzling her cheek clearly trying to get her attention and Melissa then faltered.

But it wasn’t because of Liska or because someone distracted her, it was the way Juniper flinched away at her harsh tone and she could see the tiny bits of tears in her eyes that have not yet fall.

“I-I’m not with them” Juniper tried explaining. She knew that it wasn’t an answer to the question but she couldn’t just say ‘ _I’m here to break you out’_ and not sound like it’s a trap.

“Why should we believe you?” Eugene then asked as he crossed his arms. “Yeah, you’re a Saporian” Lance added to his beat friend's statement.

“I-I know but I can explain everything, just pl- please…” She trailed off not even sure herself what she’s asking of them anymore. Rapunzel stepped up to the two men and put a hand on Eugene’s shoulder to gain his attention.

The brunette looked at his girlfriend at the touch of her hand and saw she was looking at Juniper. But what he also saw was that she didn’t look angry with her but rather sad, pitiful, forgiving? He couldn’t quite tell.

“Guys, I think she’s telling the truth” It didn’t surprise them that Rapunzel said that if they’re being honest, she is way too forgiving for her own good.

“Blondie, what? You’re just gonna trust her like that?” Eugene asked shocked. “Yeah, Princess she’s probably just pretending” Kiera added.

Frederic walked up to Rapunzel. “Sweetheart, we all know that you look for the best in people, but we wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for the Saporians and she’s one of them”

Rapunzel felt like crying a little, she didn’t want to admit it but she doesn’t really trust her as well, but she saw that Juniper looked scared, she had tears in her eyes, she was stammering while she talked, there’s something that they don’t know between her and the other four Saporians but they don’t know what and Rapunzel wants to find out.

The others just won’t let her because they’re way too protective and she knows it’s only because they already got their 2nd chance. 2nd chances are something they can all agree on but this would mean that they’re giving Juniper a 3rd chance and that wouldn’t be fair.

Juniper lowered her head and looked at the floor. She felt tears falling down her face, she was prepared for them to not trust her but she wasn’t prepared for them to talk about her like that. But then she felt warm arms around her.

She didn’t even understand what was happening all she knew was that Melissa was hugging her, and struggling to do that, as she had one had hugging Juniper and the other (the broken one) in front of her between her and Juniper’s bodies.

Everyone went shocked, mostly because Melissa was hugging Juniper but also because she was out of the cell. They didn’t even notice that she got out until they heard Juniper gasp.

Melissa pulled away. “I believe you Juni,” The girl said as she smiled at her best friend and addressed her as ‘Juni’ so that the older woman would believe her. Juniper smiled back at the teenager in front of her and was glad that she was at least able to convince someone.

They heard a howl and Melissa laughed at Liska as she took the key out of the fox's moth. “I believe this is yours” Melissa handed Juniper the key back only for the older to stare at her in shock. And then it clicked, Melissa had Liska get the key from Juniper so that she could unlock the cell door.

Then Eugene stepped in front of the two. “Okay, we’re gonna trust you. For now. But I do believe you have some explaining to do” And Juniper nodded at that.

\------------------------------

Varian blinked his eyes trying to get used to the reintroduction of light. He felt something soft underneath him, and then his hands brushed against the bed sheets. “Varian, Varian?” He heard someone call his name. He couldn’t tell who, he couldn’t see them.

His head was pounding. What happened? He slowly tried to focus his eyes on the person in front of him. He slowly recognized the green eyes and the brown hair in a bun. “A-Andrew?” He questioned. He saw the smile on the man’s face. “Oh, good you’re awake.” Varian sits up and leans against the headboard.

Varian groaned and grabbed a hold of his head. “Hey, you okay buddy?” Andrew asked trying to sound as concerned as possible.

Honestly speaking they don’t know how much Varian forgot. The wand wasn’t working properly so they need to hope that it at least went as far as before he was forgiven and if they erased more, even better because then he wouldn’t feel guilty for what he did, and no matter how hard the others try to convince him The Saporians are lying it won’t work.

They at least know that Varian’s memories of what he did and getting arrested exist because he recognized Andrew.

“My head hurts,” Varian told the man sitting in front of him. “Yeah, you hit it quite hard,” The man said to him. They needed an excuse as to why he doesn’t remember what’s going on. “Wha-what?” Varian questioned.

“You were in the lab and hit your head” Andrew explained. Varian still didn’t exactly understand. “Did the Quirinion explode again?” Varian questioned. Well, at least they know how much of his memory they erased. “Yeah” Andrew breathed out not wanting to deal with making an entirely new excuse up.

“Ugh, would you hurry it up?” Someone was heard saying. Varian knew that voice. His breath hitched in his throat, it couldn’t be her. He looked up to where he heard it from. And there she was, except it wasn’t her?

The Cass he remembers has black hair and also isn’t in Corona now, not _this_ , and she also looked mad about something. Maybe him being there? “Ca-Cassandra?” Varian barely voiced out, completely shocked by seeing her.

“Wha-why is she here?” Varian asked ad looked at Andrew with fearful eyes. Andrew put a hand on his shoulder “It's okay kid, she’s with us, remember?” Andrew said to him and Varian looked at him even more confused than before. “You don’t remember?” Andrew asked, trying to make the kid think that he knew Cass was with them.

Varian shook his head. “Cassie here betrayed Rapunzel and decided to join us in taking over the kingdom,” Andrew said and that made Varian smirk. “Really?” He looked at Cass for clarification.

Cass rolled her eyes. “Yes,” She said through gritted teeth and she sounded like she was trying hard not to get frustrated as she was trying to lie and hated the fact of what the lie is because she was in charge of them, not the other way around.

“What happened to you?” Varian then questioned as she looked at the blue-haired woman in front of him. “You don’t have to worry about that” Cassandra responded. The Saporians made it clear to not give Varian too much information in case if it will make her remember.

“Wait, if you’re here what about Rapunzel?” Varian asked. If the Princess was there she could ruin their entire plan. “Don’t worry about them kid, we got them looked up down in the dungeons.” And Varian smiled at that thinking they won.

Andrew then looked at the other three Saporians. “Now, Kai you three go and find the key before _someone_ finds it,” Andrew said and slightly growled at the word ‘someone’ The three immediately knew what he meant by that and they all knew that if she does get the key she will let the Coronans out of the cell.

Unfortunately for them, that has already happened and there’s no way they’re capturing them again now.

\------------------------------

They all stayed down in the dungeons so that they can give Juniper time to explain herself. And also so that they can lock her up if she proves to them that she doesn't have an explanation and they deem her as a spy or something so like if she's pretending that she's helping them and they figure it out she goes straight to jail.

She told them everything from when she and the rest of the Saporians came up with the plan, to when Zhan tiri came up to them and offered them to work with her and Cass, to the Goodwill festival. She stopped there. She needed to explain her side of the story.

She told them she was actually starting to like being in Corona and that she couldn’t handle attacking them and that that’s why she left when Cass was revealed. She told them about the fact that she tried to talk Andrew out of it, just so that he proclaimed her as a traitor afterward.

“I still don’t believe you,” Eugene said to her as he glared at the woman. Rapunzel put a hand on his shoulder. “Eugene, what if she _is_ telling the truth?” Rapunzel said to him as that was an option. “And what if she isn’t?” Eugene said back because it was true.

“Well, there has to be some way that we can tell if she is” Lance stated and at that Melissa piped up. “The only thing capable of that would be Varian’s truth serum” And she smirked at the when saying that. “What are you up to Ice snake?” Eugene asked with a raised brow knowing Melissa has an idea. 

She put her hand into her satchel and pulled out the truth serum. “How did you-?” Eugene started asking for some reason even though he was supposed to know already. “He’s my brother Eugene, and plus it’s not like this is the first time I took something from his lab”

She looked to look at Juniper after that. “Are you okay with drinking this Juni?” She handed her the bottle and the woman took it, clearly fine with it and wanting to prove herself to them.

Ruddiger chittered worriedly where he was now on Quirin’s shoulders rather than Rapunzel’s as he’s more comfortable on there and because Pascal kinda pushed him off. Well not really pushed him, Ruddiger was just able to sense that the chameleon was slightly angry with the fact that he took his spot

“One sip!” Melissa said sharply as Juniper brought the bottle to her mouth. Luckily Ruddiger warned her otherwise…well she would drink the entire bottle probably. She listened to her best friend on this and took only one sip. The more she would rank of it the longer it would last and they’re not going to interrogate her, just ask her one question.

“Okay Juniper” Rapunzel started. “Did you lie about anything you told us?” Juniper was quiet for a second and so everyone thought for sure she was gonna say ‘yes’. Though she did drink it so… “No” She stated and relief washed over their faces.

“Okay, enough of this now, we _need_ to find Varian” Melissa stated, her tone leaving no room to argue and so everyone nodded and they excited the dungeons. They know not to argue with Melissa when she speaks in that tone especially if it’s to do with her brother.

Melissa could feel tears starting to prick at her eyes as she tried to reach him again. But like before no response.

\------------------------------

They all ran out of the dungeons. They need to get to the Saporians. Need to get to _Varian_. If their assumptions are right then Varian has no memory of what’s going on and his brain is stuck a year in the past.

But what’s worse is that a year ago Varian wasn’t on their side. He wasn’t forgiven yet. He was stuck back when _he and The Saporians_ took over the Kingdom, not Cass. And since The Saporians teamed up with her, Varian is on _her_ side as well, as well as Zhan tiri’s and they cannot allow that. 

They were all rushing down the halls to find them as quickly as possible. Their best guess was that they are in the throne room.

They were all following behind Melissa. It was visible that she was trying to hold back tears but occasional snow clouds still appeared in the air.

They all felt terrible that they allowed the Saporians to do that to Varian. And what makes it even worse he doesn’t even remember they’re friends. The only way that they can do make him believe is if Melissa convinces him and by seeing Quirin free from the amber.

“Melissa” Rapunzel called for her at seeing how the girl was. “Rapunzel not now” She sniffled. Her voice sounded so broken and Rapunzel felt so bad for her little sister.

They came to the throne room and all the boxes from the cart Fidella was carrying were there. Weird. The Saporians said they destroyed it. But then something else came.

“Well, well, well the traitor returns. And look at this she even helped the others to escape.” Andrew’s voice came. He wasn’t there but they still heard it. “Wow, you really weren’t lying,” Eugene said out loud, even though he was _supposed to already know that._

Not everyone believed that the truth serum actually work and so some of them were still conflicted if Juniper is telling the truth or not but now they know it’s the truth. “Andrew! Where is Varian?” Melissa then growled. And she was **_mad._** Everyone stepped away from her as ice spikes shot from the ground and they got squished behind a wall of ice spikes against the back wall of the room.

Varian and the Saporian’s were hiding in that room. And Varian nearly froze at her saying that she knows Varian is with them. His breathing got slightly uneven. Andrew put a hand on his shoulder and Varian looked at him. “Relax, buddy, she doesn’t really know you’re with us” Varian nodded but he didn’t really trust that. He knows just by the way Melissa said it that she isn’t just guessing as if she heard it from someone but she _knows._

“He’s not with us” Andrew’s voice came back. “We know you’re lying man bun” Eugene called from behind the wall. “Varian please wherever you are, just listen to us” Rapunzel now tried.

Varian didn’t know what to believe anymore. He’s mad at Rapunzel, he hates her but she sounds so desperate like she wants him back on her side, but that doesn’t make sense. Andrew wouldn’t lie to him, right? They’re friends, he’s his older brother.

“Guys, I got this” Melissa said through clenched teeth so that she could stop the others from talking. “Oh, you think you can go against us,” Andrew said and laughed darkly.

Varian pulled Andrew down away from the thing that makes his voice come from the entire room. “Andrew, stop that. She’s gonna kill you” Varian said to him. And Andrew nodded. He was aware of that fact but of course, Varian doesn’t know it.

“Enough, Hubert!” She shouted. That was bad. Andrew never told Varian that his real name was Hubert. He looked at the kid and saw how he furrowed his eyebrows at Melissa calling him that. They need to get out of there before Melissa ruins their plan.

But then Melissa threw an ice ball at them and with it she made everything that was there to build the machine move out of the way. (Luckily it didn’t break.)

The Saporians + Varian stood up once their hiding place has been discovered.

Everyone behind the wall was waiting on what’s gonna happen. Melissa was furious and the moment to convince Varian has come. And if anyone can make Varian believe Andrew’s lying it's Melissa.

“ ** _VARIAN. GTE OVER HERE. RIGHT NOW!!!”_** And Varian gulped at how angry she said that. He doesn’t know if he’s ever seen Melissa so intimidating and he was honestly scared. Wow he’s seriously terrified of his own sister, isn’t he?

This was the first time he’s seen her in months and she did not look happy. Neither did she look good, her hair was disheveled slightly, she had her arm in a sling and her pupils were dilated and her eyes were blown wide, nearly dark by how mad she was.

Varian was ready to walk forward too scared of what she might do if he doesn’t but Andrew stopped him by putting a hand in front of him. “Why should he?” Melissa had enough of this man. She clenched her fists and then raised her hand. She doesn’t understand why she ever thought trusting this man was a good idea.

She shot sticky snow out of her hand and made Andrew hit a wall and also used the snow to glue his mouth shut. She needs to get mad more often when she’s hurt, it really makes her powers work better. She looked back towards Varian and the rest of the Saporians. Varian nearly gulped and started shaking. Never in his 15 years has he ever seen Melissa like this.

The other Saporians looked at their leader squirming as he was stuck to the wall. They saw that Varian was about to move away. Kai grabbed him by the waist from the back and picked him up. “And where do you think you’re going?” He asked though it was a rhetorical question because he knew exactly what the kid was planning.

“Hey, put me down” Varian squirmed in the man’s hold. Maisie and Clementine laughed at Varian’s attempt at getting away from them. “ ** _That tears it!”_** Melissa shouted and slammed her foot at the ground and with that Ice spikes shot from the ground like crazy. They hit the Saporians and they all flew against the wall or they fell down to the floor. But most importantly Kai let go of Varian.

Varian looked at Melissa uncertainly. He didn't know what to think anymore. Melissa and he locked eyes with each other even if it was from afar. Varian was completely overwhelmed with everything that was going on. He hesitated about going over to his sister and Melissa did not like that.

She clenched her hand into a fist one last time. “ ** _I. Said. NOW”_** And with that Varian moved forward.

He stepped close up to Melissa and the two were now about 3 ft apart. “I-Issa, please I-I can explain” Varian started stammering. He thought that she was upset about what was going on in his brain so about him teaming up with the Saporians, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.

“No Varian. _I_ need to explain things to you” And she was back to her calm and overprotective of Varian self. “Whatever Andrew told you it’s not true. Varian they used the wand of oblivion on you, you lost one year of your life” Varian was taken aback by that. It would explain a lot of weird things that happened, but Andrew said he hit his head and that, that’s why he forgot something not…. _this._

Now since Melissa has calmed down her power range was slowly going back down to normal for when she’s hurt and so far Andrew’s mouth unglued. “Kid don’t listen to her. She’s lying, she just wants you back on their side” And doesn’t know what to think anymore.

On one hand, there’s Andrew who he spent a year in jail with and who was the only person who provided him comfort and human contact in that year, and then the other side was Melissa, who is his sister and is one of the most truthful people in the entire world.

“I-“ Varian said clearly not knowing what’s happening. “Varian, who do you trust?” Melissa then asked as she knows this is what will work. Varian looked at her, listening fully. He can hear it in her voice that if he doesn’t he’ll be in _huge_ trouble with her.

Melissa noticed she got Varian’s full attention on her and she continued. “Some guy who you met in a cell and known for a year, or your _own_ twin sister, who you’ve known your entire life since the second you were born and would never lie to you” And tears started pouring down the teen girls face. If this doesn’t work then nothing will.

Varian knew what she was doing. Thus wasn’t just her trying to convince Varian into what’s actually going on, it was making him trust her. Back then Melissa felt like Varian didn’t trust her and that was because he didn’t listen to her. But of course, no matter how much Varian and Andrew connected with each other in that cell, he cannot go against his own twin.

“I-I trust _you_ ,” He said in a whisper and stepped closer up to her. Melissa went on and hugged him immediately. Still being careful of her arm. Varian felt tears form in his eyes. Melissa doesn’t hate him, even after everything he's done, she doesn’t hate him.

She started to slowly calm down and the ice wall she made that the others were trapped behind disappeared. Rapunzel and Eugene walked up to the two. Varian took a step back at that and Rapunzel’s eyes saddened. Her little brother wanted to be away from her, she understood why but that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

“Varian are you okay?” She asked softly, concerned for him. Varian looked at the two with shock and then he remembered what Melissa said ‘you lost a year of your life’ so did that mean that he was forgiven now?

“Ye-yeah, I-I’m fine Princess” He stammered, still being confused over everything that’s happening. “You sure Goggles?” Eugene then asked just to make sure. ‘Goggles?’ Eugene gave him a nickname?

“Um, ye-yeah?” He didn’t even know himself if he’s being honest. Melissa cupped his cheek in her hand understanding his distress. “Varian, I know you are probably really confused right now, and we’ll explain everything as soon as we get the chance to. But right now he a bigger problem to deal with” And Varian nodded at her. At least Melissa was one thing that made sense to him.

“O-okay, but I’m still confused” He admitted and Melissa smiled at him. “That’s okay. I would be to if I thought you were still against the kingdom” Varian chuckled at that and smirked at her. “No, you’d over joyful and hugged me as a koala bear” Varian stated. (Melissa is the koala).

Everyone burst out laughing at him saying that. “Best comparison ever,” Lance said and wiped away a tear he got from laughing so hard. “So you did have that antic before Varian got redeemed,” Eugene said teasingly as Melissa has apparently lied to them about her maternal instincts and overprotectiveness of Varian appearing after his pardon.

But then the Saporians started to get up. “Oh no,” Quirin breathed out and pointed at the Saporians. Varian’s eyes went wide just now realizing that his father was there and not in the amber. “Dad!?” He said shock and confusion overtaking him.

Quirin looked at his son and smiled before turning back to look at the Saporians. “You’re not getting away with this,” Andrew said as he brought a sword out. “Same goes for you,” Rapunzel said as she twirled her frying pan in the air.

Melissa pulled Varian away from the fight with him and hid behind the doors of the throne room. “Da-dad’s out of the amber!?” Varian said finally overcoming his shock. Melissa just smirked at him. “Told you, you missed a lot” Then she grabbed his wrist again. “Come with me,” She said and pulled him around to go to the other entrance of the throne room.

“I can’t believe you actually came back,” Andrew said to Juniper who was fighting with him. “I thought I warned you Juniper,” He said and then lifted his sword Juniper blocking the attack, only to leave her torso unprotected. Andrew lifted a leg and kicked her right in the stomach and she flew to the ground, clutching at her stomach.

“Juniper!” Rapunzel said at seeing what happened to her friend. She got distracted and Kai went to hit her as she wasn’t paying attention to the fight but then Frederic showed up and blocked the sword. “Dad!” Rapunzel said to him.

She looked at him in worry as she knows that he isn’t good at sword fighting. She looked around the room.

The people of Corona were standing out back too scared to join the fight and also because they didn't have anything to join the fight _with_. Pete and Stan seemed like they were trying to calm them down or something. Xavier was leaning down at Juniper’s side, helping her, she was still clutching at her stomach.

The Saporians seemed to be pretty occupied. Lance and Eugene seemed to have gone against Andrew. Both at the same time. Quirin was helping out Frederic with fighting. He still didn’t trust Frederic but he won’t just let this idiot fight a guy when he can barely even hold a sword, he would clearly lose.

And then Kiera and Catalina were going against Maisie and Clementine with her mother. And that’s when she realized that Melissa and Varian were gone.

The two walked back into the throne room and his behind the boxes watching the fight that was happening in front of them. Melissa then got an idea. “Var, do you know what’s in these boxes?” Melissa questioned and she needed to know. Varian nodded not understanding why she was asking him that while the others were fighting.

“We need to get to your lab and find all the missing parts,” Melissa said to him. She knew it was stupid. Everyone else was fighting and the two of them looked like cowards. But they needed to get away from there. Varian was with them now, he might not remember why but he is which meant that the Saporians will hurt him. And being the overprotective sister she is, she won’t let the Saporians get even close to him.

“Issa, my lab’s in Old Corona we’ll never get there in time,” Varian told her. He had no idea about his castle lab which made sense and o Melissa smirked at him. “Like I said a lot has happened this past year” Varian really wanted for her to just tell him and stop being all cryptic with him.

Melissa moved forward and went to grab the book; she put it in front of Varian. “Do you know which parts you are missing or do you need to look over the plans?” She whispered to him. Varian shook his head and then suddenly Kai went flying by their heads. They looked back and saw Rapunzel with her hair down and holding it in her hands prepared for attack.

Her dad was on the ground clearly hurt as he doesn’t know how to use a sword properly. Melissa looked at Varian. “We need to go. _Now_ ” And Varian nodded and went with her aware that Melissa was giving him an order that he cannot go against. He didn’t get if Melissa is just acting like this because of what’s happening at that moment or because she normally acts like that now because she doesn’t trust him to make his own decisions after everything he’s done. He hoped it was the first option.

And with that, the two exited the throne room and went down to the castle baseme- no Varian’s lab to get everything else needed. Liska and Ruddiger following them.

\------------------------------

The twins ran into Varian’s lab to grab everything that they were missing to build the device. They needed to hurry. The others were still in the throne room fighting against the Saporians and all they were doing is stalling everything.

They hurried up with putting everything in the boxes, neither of them bothering if they made a mess. They’ll deal with it later. It took longer than they wished as Varian had no idea where anything was kept as in his head he’s never been down there and despite, Melissa’s organizing skills, Varian always puts things in other places and so that took forever, and especially since Melissa had a hard time even picking things up with her arm.

Ruddiger and Liska were helping them out and the two luckily found most of the things needed.

Once they had everything Varian grabbed the two boxes and then they walked to the door ready to leave. 

Varian was bothered by everything that happened in the 5 minutes that everyone caught him up on what was going on, the entire time. Rapunzel and Eugene were worried about him like they love him as their own brother, Quirin was out of the amber, people didn’t blame him for anything he did anymore and most importantly he was _forgiven._ That thought was still hard to understand. Why would they do that? He doesn't deserve it and everyone knows that.

He looked at Melissa. She’s the one who made him believe all of this is true. It was hard to process it. One second he was with The Saporians and had in mind the fact that they took over the kingdom and that he needs to make Quirinion, the next he’s fighting to get back the kingdom from Cass who now has the ability to control the rocks.

But he knew it was true. Melissa told him that and she wouldn’t lie in these kinds of situations…or ever at that matter. And he had more than one proof to know that even if she wasn’t there, it was the truth.

They were about to walk through the door and Varian couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to know. “Issa?” Melissa stopped at hearing Varian call for her and she turned to look at him.

She was clearly waiting for him to say something. But something didn’t seem right. Melissa usually immediately asks him what’s wrong or something like that. She’s barely ever patient with him, when there in these kinds of situations, she always tries her best to coax every last bit of information out of him, but now? No, she’s just looking at him, smiling like nothing’s wrong and being _quiet_ and _patient._

But what ticked Varian off the most was the look she gave him. He got used to her weird mother instincts and in all honesty, he found them kind of annoying and he hated it. He was actually kinda glad that he didn’t need to see that look when he got arrested. It just made his insides fill with guilt when seeing it, because back then Melissa was trying her best to make Varian, okay, and he knew he’ll hurt her when his plan will go into action.

She was trying to take care of him because the two were alone. Every time she gave him that look he considered telling her his entire plan and he seriously regrets that he hadn’t.

But now this look feels different. It hit him by surprise if anything. He thought that after what he’d done she won’t look at him like that again. And it just… _felt_ different. This time instead of feeling guilty when seeing it, he felt warmth and he couldn’t be happier that she’s still had that instinct in her no matter what he’s done to everyone and the entire kingdom.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to make full eye contact with her. “Ca-can I ask you something?” That was already a question. But Varian was honestly kinda worried, scared? It's hard to explain. It’s just…he doesn’t know how to act around her now.

Even if she’s his sister he still can’t be himself around her. He knows that in her head he’s been forgiven, but in his own, he’s still the #1 threat to Corona.

Everything’s just very complicated and he’s kinda worried he’ll say something that’ll get her mad or something because she’s still mad at him, he really hopes that she isn’t but in case she is, he doesn’t wanna risk it. But one more look into her eyes and it makes him relax. There’s just something about them, that he can’t resist making him calm down and know that even if he calls her a dickhead she won’t be mad.

“Of course. You know you can ask me anything” That was a good sign. At least that still exists between them. Varian moved his head away from her and looked at the floor, his hold on the bottom box tightening. “Why did they forgive me?” And he looked at her.

Varian didn’t know what kind of a reaction he expected but, it definitely wasn’t this. Melissa looked at him in full-on shock; she could not believe that he could ever question that. Then again he’s memories have been erased and even after his pardon he still had trouble accepting it.

“W-what?” Melissa said through a laugh, not understanding what he’s getting at. Varian understood that and so he tried to explain. “It’s just I don’t understand”

Melissa turned around from him and sat on one of the desks. Varian followed already accustomed to what she’s doing and sat the boxes down before joining her on the desk.

Melissa pulled her legs up and sat cross-legged facing him. “Do you remember our conversation, when I came to visit you?” She really hoped he did because then she'll have to tell him what it was about and they’re in a hurry.

But she can always find time for Varian and she knows that Varian can build the machine in record time.

Varian nodded in affirmation at her question. That conversation was still fresh in his memory despite it being months ago. But it’s the only thing he was able to think about. “Well, you managed that,” Melissa said softly to him, but Varian didn’t understand what she, meant and furrowed his eyebrows.

And Melissa realized that. “You proved to Rapunzel there’s still good in you, and plus Rapunzel’s the most forgiving person on the planet” And Varian laughed at that, but his face fell again.

“But how do they know it won’t just happen again?” Varian said and looked away from her. Ruddiger who was on his human’s shoulders started petting Varian’s cheek, he looked at Melissa with hopeful eyes, knowing that the girl can help with this. Melissa reached out a hand and Varian tensed slightly. She realized that but ignored it as she gently grabbed his chin and made him look at her.

Varian did and the smile was back. And it made all his worries about saying the wrong thing disappear and forgotten, never to be remembered again.

“Do you wanna know why _you_ think that?” And that had him seriously confused. Melissa was saying that as if she can control his thinking like she makes him think what he can and what he can’t and it was definitely the most confusing part of this conversation so far.

“What?” Varian breathed out barely a whisper. Melissa giggled at his confusion and took that as a sign to continue. “It’s because you always believe the negative thoughts over the positive ones. You have the thought of not being forgiven inside your mind and as long as it’s there it won’t matter how many times I tell you that you are. It’s easier to believe the negative things over the positive. It’s how the human brain works”

Well, this at least explains it a little. “I still don’t get it” Varian admitted. Melissa scotched a little closer to him and brushed away a few loose strands of hair. “You know, take dad for example,” She said to him.

Varian furrowed his eyebrows at her saying that completely unaware of what she’s aiming at. “You wanted to make him proud because you were convinced he wasn’t. I mean it's what this entire ordeal started with” And Varian lowered his head at that.

He understands that normally Varian’s probably okay with her mentioning his past like that but he hasn't’ been forgiven yet in his brain and it just makes him feel even more guilty especially as she says why he did all of those things. 

Suddenly he felt a thumb on his cheek and just now did he realize that Melissa was brushing his tears away with it. When did he even start crying? She was smiling sadly at him. Varian realized that she didn’t mean to upset him and he understands that she thought it wouldn’t have. This conversation will be a hard one most importantly because the other is acting differently as they are used to.

“Look, I understand you’re upset and that this is difficult to understand and accept. But please just try and _listen_ to me” She hasn’t used that in a while. Varian has been listening to her more and more. But not now. Now she needs to remember how his brain worked all those months ago. Now she has to be careful with what she says again.

Varian looked into her eyes. Her sky blue eyes he missed so much. He recalled what she said especially how her tone changed on the word ‘listen’. He’s aware that he didn’t listen to her when Quirin got encased and neither did he before his arrest. And he knows now that a lot of things could have been avoided if he would have.

And so he nodded at her. He needs to learn to listen to her more often and this seems like a good start. “Good.” She smiled at him. “Now, Varian back then you believed that dad wasn’t proud of you. And that was because he never said it and you kept ‘disappointing him’.” She knew that Varian doesn’t want to hear her say this. But she has to it’s what she needs to say if she wants to get at least a little through him. To at least help a little to bring the 16-year-old Varian back to her and not have this outer shell of him in front of her.

“But that wasn’t true. Just because he doesn’t say it, it doesn’t mean it isn’t there. Varian dad is…insanely proud of you. He even said today. He said when he got out of the amber and he said it after you told him everything that happened”

Varian held in a breath at hearing her say that Quirin knows everything that Varian had done, but to hear that his dad was proud of him for doing the right thing made him smile at the fact. “He was the entire time but you didn’t believe it because you had the thought that he isn’t, in your head, just like you have the thought that you don’t deserve to be forgiven now. They’re both negative thoughts that aren’t real, but they still overpower the positive ones. Do you get what I’m saying?”

She needed him to understand otherwise this was a total waste of time and they could have been trying to catch Zhan tiri already as she knows that the 5 minutes they are down there talking could have been spent with Varian building the machine and he would definitely be finished by now.

If the others have beaten the Saporians of course but there’s a 0.0.0.0.1% chance that the Saporians will win.

“I-I think so,” Varian said in a whisper. He still had the thought of not being forgiven in his head but he understood why he believes it now. But that thought was also _wrong_. Varian is forgiven and Melissa wanted him to realize that on his own. She’s right though he wouldn’t have believed her if she just kept repeating that he’s forgiven. In all honesty, he would actually stop believing entirely in that fact and he would just think that they are annoying for trying to force him into thinking something that he doesn’t think it’s true.

But not this time. Melissa didn’t force him, she made him understand and he’s happy he listened to her. He should do it more often.

Melissa pulled Varian into a side hug and leaned on his shoulder, Ruddiger chattering angrily that she took his space away. “I hate not being able to hug you properly” She mumbled into the crook of his neck. Varian chuckled at that. She pulled away soon after as she heard Liska and Ruddiger chatter and howl at the two to hurry it up. “We’d better be going now, these two are getting impatient” And she jumped off the table.

Varian got off as well and went to pick up the two boxes that were on the floor. He stumbled on his feet a little trying to balance himself. Melissa wanted to grab the top box so badly but there’s no way she would be able to hold a box with one arm.

Varian stumbled backwards and hit a pot and dropped everything. Melisa acted fast and froze all the boxes plus the pot in mid-air. “Varian hurry I can't hold it!” She said her voice squealing. Varian knew her powers don’t work as well when she’s hurt especially if it’s her arm as that’s the main thing that they need to work. He grabbed the boxes and put them on the table and tipped the pot back onto standing.

He looked into it. It didn’t look like anything he would make and also why would he have a huge pot in his lab? “What is this?” He asked thinking she knows. Melissa realized that it was the pot they used when they got back the King and Queen’s memories. But she ignored it at the start as they just left it there back then. She didn’t get it when he asked what was in the pot, she thought it was empty.

The two animals looked at each other exchanging something silently between them and they nodded at each other. Ruddiger jumped onto one of the tables in the lab and grabbed a beaker while Liska kept pushing Melissa to look at what’s in the pot as she could sense that the girl is just going to brush it off. “Okay, okay, I’m gonna look”

She looked inside and her eyes went wide and gasped. “What is it?” Varian asked thinking that Melissa was disturbed by what was inside but he was way off.

Melissa looked up and smiled happily at Varian. “Varian this is the potion that reverses the wand of oblivion” Varian stared at her in shock as if she just answered the question of the meaning of life.

Juniper must have made it. She did say she knew of the fact that the Saporians were gonna try and use the wand. She couldn’t be happier that Juniper stayed on their side right now and that she didn’t go to be with the Saporians again.

Melissa turned around and took the beaker from Ruddiger who was already at her feet now. She petted his head saying a silent thank you and focused back o the pot. She scooped up the liquid that was inside and put the beaker right in front of Varian’s face. Varian flinched back at how suddenly Melissa just forced that into his face. “Drink it!” She said and Varian didn’t do anything. “Var c’mon if you want to get your memories back you need to drink it” Varian nodded and took the beaker.

He brought it up to his lips and took a sip. After a couple of seconds, he put the beaker down and looked straight into her eyes. “Is it you?” She really hoped that the potion was in the pot long enough for it to work. “Who else would it be?” Varian said to her and Melissa lightly slapped him across the cheek. “You know what I mean!” She said angrily at him.

“Yes, Issa.” He answered her through a laugh and she smiled. “I missed you,” She said to him and Varian slightly rolled his eyes. “I never left” And Melissa raised an eyebrow at him as she gave him a deadpan stare.

“Come on we’d better go” Melissa then said and pointed at the two boxes. “Yes Melissa,” He said all in the same tone. “Okay, would you stop saying my name as if I put you under mind control?” She said to him as she was slightly annoyed he did that. “Yes, Melissa” Though he did it again. “I said stop it!”

Varian laughed at her. “Well stop ordering me to stop and I will” Melissa glared at him slightly before hitting his head with a pillow. “You’re such a dork sometimes.” And she rolled her eyes while saying it. “Where’d you get a pillow from?” Varian asks as he _knows_ that there are no pillows in his lab and he never saw one earlier.

Melissa smirked at him asking that “I’ll never tell” was all she said.

Varian laughed and finally picked up the two boxes having to balance them slightly easier now as he didn’t have to pick them up from the floor.

Ruddiger jumped back onto his shoulders and Varian smiled at him. “Hey, buddy” He would pet him if his hands weren’t occupied at that moment.

“Now come on we wasted enough time we need to go to the throne room or Eugene’s gonna kill us,” Melissa said to him as she opened the door for the two of them to exit.

“Please, Eugene wouldn’t be able to lay a finger on you” Varian pointed out and Melissa smirked but it was towards herself more than anything. “True” And with that, they started going back to where everyone else was. 

But Varian had one more thing to say. “Hey, Issa?” She turned around and looked at him. “Thanks by the way for what you said earlier,” Varian said to her and Melissa furrowed her eyebrows. “Why are you thanking me now, I mean you have your memories back”

Varian bit his lip; he didn’t know how to tell her this. “Just because I know I’m forgiven doesn’t mean I’m over it” Varian admitted. Him saying that made something in her brain click “Is that why you had a panic attack in the tunnel, earlier?” Melissa asked him.

She had no idea why it happened; it’s been months since the last time he had one. She didn’t wanna ask about it as she didn’t wanna worry him, especially with everyone there. She knows Varian still gets embarrassed doing if she hugs him around other people. Everyone just wanted him dead just a couple of months ago, it was probably hard for him to handle with getting a completely opposite reaction from her than the Coronans. She honestly doesn’t even understand why she, herself did that.

Ruddiger chittered nervously at her saying that not liking her bringing it up, even if it was Melissa

“Yeah,” Varian said barely above a whisper. Melissa knew what this meant and she started to tear up. Varian was keeping secrets from her again. “I thought you were over it” Her voice sounded so broken.

Varian understood that she was upset that he didn’t tell her how he felt sooner and that that was the reason for her tears but that doesn’t mean he liked the fact that she was crying. One thing that he hates is hurting his twin and the same goes for Melissa, but unlike her, Varian seems to get her emotionally hurt quite often.

“So did I” Varian admitted. And Melissa looked at him not understanding. “I _am_ over everything; it’s just still kinda hard to accept as not everyone has forgiven me” And Melissa put a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, 1:200” Melissa counteracted his sentence and Varian chuckled. “But, please next time tell me when you need to talk” She then said to her brother and Varian rolled his eyes. “You’re such a mom sometimes” And Melissa snickered. She was aware of that of course and so she never really cared anymore when people say that.

\------------------------------

The fight with the Saporians continued on for a couple more minutes, obviously, the Coronans won they were outnumbered by like 20 people against four.

Eugene, Stan, and Pete handcuffed the four Saporians immediately and tied them up with a rope for extra measures, and also assigned Max to keep watch. Stan and Pete being the morons they are were unable to do that job.

Rapunzel looked outside the window, she realized that the eclipse is soon to begin; she needs to make a move. Cass has probably already realized that they're out of the cell, and so she was definitely searching for them. She needs to find her before she finds them and stops them from building the machine.

“I’m going to find Cassandra, the eclipse will start any second,” Rapunzel said as she was ready to leave but Eugene stopped her for a second. “Sunshine good luck” Rapunzel smiled at him, grateful to have such a caring and loving boyfriend who believes in her. But well it’s Rapunzel, who doesn’t believe in her?

“You too,” She said back, hoping that they won’t have any trouble with the machine and with that, she and Pascal left.

Eugene turned around to look at the machine parts. “Alright people, let’s get this machine ready,” He stated as he clapped his hands ready. And then he realized something. They were so caught up in beating the Saporians they didn’t even realize that Varian and Melissa have left. “Or at least when we find Varian” He stated.

He didn’t really care if Melissa’s there or not because they need Varian not her. And if Varian isn’t there they can’t build the machine if they can’t build the machine they won’t have a weapon against Zhan tiri if they don’t have a weapon against Zhan tiri they can’t defeat her, and if they can’t defeat her, well….she wins? Wins what exactly?

Eugene then turned to look at Quirin. “Quirin do you by any chance know where they are,” Eugene said hopefully. Please, please, please, please he thought to himself. He didn’t wanna waste another half an hour just searching for the two.

“Why do you expect me to know?” Was his answer and for some reason, he sounded slightly offended, if that’s a good way to put it. “Cause you’re their dad, duh” Kiera commented as she added to Eugene’s statement.

“That doesn’t mean I know what they’re doing all the time,” Quirin shot back. Edmund then intervened as he was pretty confident he’ll be able to calm down the man now. “Quirin we were just wondering,” The man said and put a smile on his face as Hamuel cawed agreeing with the King’s statement.

Quirin raised an eyebrow at the man as if to ask him if he’s being serious. Edmund’s smile just widened at Quirin’s expression. He seriously went for that excuse.

Quirin then said something and then it all just turned into chatter one talking over the other. The entire room turned into complete chaos. It seemed like they were starting to get into a fight for no reason really.

Everyone was arguing with things that weren’t even making any sense and weren’t related to what they were doing at all. 

Varian and Melissa came back about half a minute into their banter and were just standing by the door waiting now.

They were basically just blankly staring at everyone in the room. Varian with the 2 boxes in his hands and Ruddiger on his shoulders, while Melissa held Liska with one of her arms. Varian looked at Melissa for a second. “Should we stop them?”

Melissa seemed to consider it for a second. Their fight didn’t look so bad that it would be needing stopping. “Um… give it another minute” Was her response.

But then a sword flew past their head nearly hitting them, luckily for them they got out of the way fast enough. Melissa dropped Liska to the ground as she moved and made the fox slightly angry. “Or maybe now,” Melissa said her voice squeaky. Varian nodded, he got lucky that he didn’t drop the boxes as he’s clumsy but it was lucky honestly, especially with the number of times he dropped them while coming from the lab.

“Guys stop!” Melissa shouted and everyone froze. Firstly because Melissa was one of the people who went missing and was part of the start of this entire fight and secondly because the shout made their ears start ringing by how loud it was seriously she needs to have that checked out.

They all turned around to look at the twins. “What are you guys fighting about?” Varian asked as he was seriously confused, well both of them were.

“Doesn’t matter” Eugene said as he mumbled something else under his breath that luckily went unheard. “Let’s just get this machine build,” Eugene said as he walked up to the rest of the parts.

“Where were you two?” Lance then asked as he was apparently the only one who cared. Or well more like the only person who was the least mad from the fight everyone just had. Aside from the Queen, who just stood back and took no part in the other’s argument.

“We went to get the rest of the parts” Melissa answered as she pointed at the two boxes Varian was holding. “And we also restored Varian’s memory” Eugene heard that and walked back.

“So, you remember us goggles” Eugene teased and made Varian rolled his eyes. “I knew who you were before as well, Gene” And then he walked forward and put the boxes down with the rest.

Eugene and Varian seemed to have started talking about the machine and then Melissa turned around as she heard a grunt. Her eyes widened as she saw Juniper on the floor and Xavier next to her with a trash can that was filled with barf.

She walked up to the two of them. “Juniper?” She asked but the woman was a little too focused on her breathing. “Xavier, what happened?” The girl turned to look at the older man for answers. “Andrew kicked her in the stomach” And Melissa felt anger inside her again making ice spikes appear.

Xavier put a hand on her shoulder at that. “You might wanna calm down, there” And Melissa realized what he meant the second she saw that she was trapping people behind walls made from ice spikes. “Sorry” And she took in a breath and they disappeared.

She turned her focus back on Juniper. “Okay,” She said and brought her hand to the girl's torso. She pushed against her stomach and the girl hissed, signaling Melissa that she probably found the bruised spot. The teen moved her hands a little higher and found something poking at her hand.

The older woman hissed again and Melissa realized what happened. “She has a broken rib, maybe even more.” She looked at Xavier with pleading eyes. “Can you help me get her to the medical wing?” The man nodded and picked Juniper up.

Melissa informed everyone where they were going so that another banter like the one before won’t endure. And so the three left but not before Melissa shot a death glare at Andrew for what he did to Juniper.

And in the meantime Varian went and started working on the machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna make this episode end I like 5 parts If I keep this up. (I don't want to) I wanna finish it maybe in the next part but knowing myself that won't happen.  
> And yes I do know that literally everything that I wrote here could have been skipped, but I wanted to have fun writing.


End file.
